


Lilium Auratum

by Saynayuki



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Drama, Fluff, Plot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romance, School Life, Slow Burn, Spoilers for Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 247,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saynayuki/pseuds/Saynayuki
Summary: OC/Minor AU: Lilianna has been traveling on the road for years, drifting from place to place with no place to call home. While coming over the Locket she ends up in the company of some strange knights. The fateful encounter sends the wheel of fate spinning as the knights introduce themselves as members of the Church. Lilianna suddenly finds herself caught up in the school life at Garreg Mach Monastery.  The months fly by as she selects a house, develops friendships, and struggles to adjust to school life all while searching for something very close to her.Read it for the character interactions - stay for the plot. Hype for action - fluffy supports - and some heavy sarcasm.Long haul story driven plot - Updates ~weekly -
Comments: 41
Kudos: 24





	1. Month of Harpstring Moon - The Long Dusty Road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a fanfiction for Fire Emblem Three Houses.  
> I plan on following the story rather loosely, so it will be a blend of the routes.  
> You can expect me to kind of do my own thing, from Lilianna's point of view, but I'll include characters and events as I see fit.  
> You can expect an adventure, action, drama, maybe some laughable moments with sprinklings of fluffy romance.  
> Oh - and word of warning - long slow burns - character development - story and plot lines - a very meaty works - so prepare are a long haul.
> 
> Really - I mean it - its a long style adventure story - if your looking for cute fluffy couple moments to tease and tantalize your feelings yes Lilium-Auratum has those in spades - if you want an average day to day run down of academy life yes we have that! However - if your looking for a quick fix rated M smut content this isn't the story for you - the M is a warning because my fight scenes can be rather graphic and better safe then sorry, plus I don't want to limit the story later when romances do start to creep up.

Chapter 1: Month of Harpstring Moon - The Long Dusty Road

The red-brown dust from the worn, well traveled, dirt road drifted slightly to the west to align with the setting sun. I pulled the end of my trailing scarf further up my face to cover my nose in a vain attempt to not breathe in the stifling unsettled dust and debris being kicked up by a long line of carts in front of us. The trade caravan I had been recruited onto had only just entered Fodlan covering the passage through the rugged mountains of the Locket. We were a little over a fortnight into the month-long journey.

The long caravan of horses, carts, and oxen were the cause of all the dirt being kicked up, but as one of the last to join the caravan, I was stationed at the very tail end of the entourage. I coughed as a pasty, gritty substance formed in my mouth despite my cloth mask making everything brackish and unpleasant. I reached for my waterskin and took a drink in order to cleanse my mouth.

The sunlight was just starting to set on the horizon, marking a visible end to the dust. I was pretty sure we were going to need to stop for the night soon. My eyes scanned the horizon once more, the towering crests and peaks of the large mountain range causing me an uncharacteristic amount of unease.

Once again I was beginning to think that maybe I should have tried to travel alone, but there was safety in numbers. The path between the two nations I was now traveling between was well known for its amount of bandits, each side blaming the other while rogues and highwaymen raided caravans wherever, and whenever, they pleased.

The warm, stale, water did nothing to ease the unpleasant dirty taste in my mouth and it caught in the back of my throat painfully causing me to start coughing. My rough and ready traveling companion next to me probably guessed what I was trying to do as a rough cough racked my body. Through his own scarf, Navan's strong accent came out in a deep brass baritone.

"Ach, wee lassy. Huv a drink o'dis."

The highlander mercenary had been traveling with me for several years now, and now he leaned over and offered me a draft from his whisky flask. I shook my head to decline his offer as I continued coughing feeling like my lungs were going to pop. The brawny man leaned over from his own horse as my own stalled in place and gave me a couple of firm wacks on my back.

The gesture was well meaning enough, but it caused me to lose my breath completely. However, it did solve one of my issues which was that I had finally stopped coughing. Through painful tears, I staggered in the saddle shuttering, regaining my breath. My horse was unimpressed with my behavior and huffed, pawing the ground as I went to nudge it forward.

The horse stayed stationary as I tried to nudge it forward once again. The beast snorted at me and finally started moving again as my traveling companion laughed.

"Ach aught not give thee wee beaste so much freedom."

I rolled my eyes and tried for a second time to take a drink of water. This time was successful as my friend scanned the horizon with me.

"Ack, thou whist be wise in camping here soon."

I finished taking my drink, speaking in a raspy voice still a bit horse from coughing. "You are only thinking about your dinner."

"So is I, well as other folks too." Navan agreed readily as I sighed in agreement.

"I'm hungry too…"

I stopped speaking as something glinted off in the direction of the setting sun. I took a second to inspect it further and cursed violently. My hands started moving to point.

"I think we have company to our west."

Navan scoffed but turned to where I indicated. "Ani't noth'n out there but bush lands and heather lassy."

He caught the same glint of steel that caught my eye, as a few more sparkles moved further down the rocky terrain.

I squinted and looked harder into the setting sun. "We are not due to encounter any other caravans, or another border patrol just yet."

My companion hauled out his heavy double-bladed axe as I tensed in the saddle. "Ach, it be bandits. No doubt."

"Ambush!" I yelled out as my riding companion galloped towards the edge of the road. I hazarded a glance behind me and noted that the rest of the caravan was already starting to respond to the incoming threat. The fighters from the front for the caravan turned towards us as the hillside came alive with bandits.

* * *

The battle was much shorter than I initially expected, due to a small battalion of Fodlan knights jumping in and lending us a hand during the last final push. I dismounted off my horse teetering on the brink of exhaustion, unable to completely feel my legs. Desperately I clung to my saddle horn, trying to regain my sense of equilibrium as my feet connected with the red-brown dirt.

Magic wasn't infinite and it taxed my body heavily with prolonged use, leaving most mages exhausted after only a couple of spells. I felt each and every spell I had cast in battle, my body screaming for a rest. Internally I felt about finished, but my job for the night wasn't done just yet. I staggered towards the crowd of people, knowing that after every battle there were wounded to tend to.

My faith and healing magic was part of the reason I had been invited to join this caravan in the first place. Skilled magic uses were rare, and it was even rarer that one was traveling around with no money to purchase fair passage. So, after some bartering, the caravan leader had paid both Navan and my way in exchange for our aid and magic skills.

Once down by the fire it was time for me to start working again. Thankfully there were not too many wounded from what I could tell in the typical post battle confusion. Some of the knights that had come to our aid had others who practiced the faith magics, and their healers were already at work. With militarized efficiency they had already begun tending to anyone who had been hurt. Much to my relief I only had to cast a few minor healing spells before the camp settled down for the night.

Exhausted and tired I left the medical tents and forced myself to walk back to the last caravan to get my sleeping bag. It wasn't worth pitching a private tent tonight, with the hastily made camp now over crowded with both the knight's and caravan's traders, there was no room for everyone to pitch tents.

I successfully crawled into the caravan and retrieved my sleeping bag and pack. Wistfully I opened the sack only to confirm what my tired eyes did not want to see. I had no rations left, not even crumbs. It was dark enough I couldn't even fathom attempting to hunt for a meal either.

With a sign I jumped out of the back of the caravan and wobbled as I landed. I was coming off the battlefield high much later than most of my companions and my body's adaline was wearing out leaving me utterly exhausted. As I landed a sharp pain went thru my body and I looked down at my torso and arm wondering why it hurt so much. Under the edges of my leather armor I noticed a deep blue and purple bruise. I wanted to care, but my exhaustion was too great to really consider the issue fully. My mind kept blanking out as I staggered along towards an empty spot out under a nearby tree. Painfully I started going through the motions, laying out my bedroll.

"Hey, you're not going to sleep there are you?" A random drawling feminine voice inquired in a questioning tone.

I was still going through the motions, just giving an incoherent answer. "Hmm…"

"Oh I know! Why not come over here? You don't want to be sleeping over there under those trees! Why not come over here where it's nicer?"

I sighed heavily and turned to see a long, pink haired, female that I had never seen before. I blinked a few times and proceeded to sit down on my mat. "Cause I'm part of the rear guard."

"Are you really? Gosh you seem so thin! I thought you were one of the civilians the caravan is guarding."

I ignored her offhanded comment as I started unlacing a bloody boot. "If you don't know who I am or what I am doing, that means you're one of the knights then. Well Lady...?" I realized I didn't know her name as I fought to hold back a yawn.

"Oh how silly of me! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Hilda." She smiled as she clasped her hands behind her back, apparently waiting for me to introduce myself in turn.

I wasn't in the mood for pleasantries, and tried to keep as civil a tongue as possible as I answered flatly. "Lady Hilda then, I bid you goodnight."

I poked my head into my bedroll and removed the herbs I kept in there in order to keep bugs and other critters out of my belongings and started to pull off my well worn traveling cape. I went to fold it and dismissively noticed it had picked up another few rips. I made a mental note to mend them later as I set it to the side.

"Really! I must insist! You should sleep over here!" Hilda's air of concern bordered on urgency as I pulled off my over shirt and began unlacing my bracers. The cause for her concern became more evident a few seconds later.

"Hey there cutie! Do you mind if I sleep here for the night?" A lanky redhead slung a bed roll down next to mine without waiting for an answer.

"Sylvain! Really?" Hilda's concerned voice grated on my ears. "You can't sleep next to her! Think about what the professor would say if she found out!"

I stood back up and started to unlace my greaves without a comment to the two outsiders arguing next to me.

"Why not? You kicked me out of the girls area! The professor said we are supposed to be rear guard and that there is safety in numbers!"

Now Hilda's request to have me move seemed to make a bit more sense. The boy next to me, Sylvain, had started to unpack his own bedroll as another fellow wandered over with a plate of food and his own gear.

"Hey, Umm…" Hilda was caught in the same trap I was earlier and I roughly tossed out my name as my leather armor hit the ground.

"Lilianna."

"Oh so your name's Lilianna. That certain is unique." She brought her hands closer to her face in a very feminine posture. "Are you just going to stay here while these men sleep all around you?"

"Wouldn't be the first time, probably won't be the last." I grunted as I moved my armor down to the side of my bedroll and proceeded to slide down inside my sleeping bag. As a traveler this definitely was not the first time I had slept out in a camp with a bunch of men. I was more than capable of taking care of myself in a pinch and more than one person had learned that the hard way.

My thoughts lulled to drone out the conversation that was more than likely being directed at me. Almost immediately after I snuggled down into my blankets, I felt the most intense stinging sensation in my side and it quickly grew to be unbearable as I shifted to try to get more comfortable. With an angry hiss, I crawled back out of my bedroll and stood back up in irritation.

A blue haired man that had just joined us was watching me intensely while the other two bickered about where I should be allowed to sleep. The redhead picked up on my hiss of discomfort quickly enough.

"Hey there Felix. Oh hello! Something the matter there, beautiful? Don't want to sleep alone?"

I ignored his offer and yanked my shirt up to my bust line without a second thought for modesty. At the same time I held my hand out and summoned a small white light. The bright magic sparkled around the area as it revealed the source of my intense discomfort. There was a low whistle from the redhead as my magic revealed a large black and blue bruise. I grumbled and let my shirt fall back down as I tried to recall when I had picked the injury up. Through my foggy, exhausted, brain I started to recall the incident where I had been shieldbashed off my horse while I picked off the archers on the ridgetop and groaned.

"Figures...This is such a pain." I muttered as I let the light fade, gingerly touching the tender spot on my side. Even the light movement caused me a lot of discomfort.

"Oh, you poor thing! That looks pretty painful! Maybe you should come with me and see the healers. They can fix you right up!" Hilda tried to convince me to move yet again as another male walked up.

A tall lanky blond entered my field of vision hauling his sleeping gear. "Oh, it's you Hilda. Why are you in the mens...oh my!"

I ignored the newcomer, my mind still trying to figure out if it was worth putting my boots back on to go back over to the campfire, only to return after a minor healing spell or if I could risk waiting until morning.

My teetering stance caught the blond's attention. "Ah, Miss! Whatever are you doing here at the rear of the caravan?"

He caught me touching my side with a wince and barked an order at the redhead putting down his bedroll next to me. "Sylvain! What are you doing there? Oh! You are injured! Sylvain could you go fetch Mercedes from the medical unit?"

The redhead stopped staring at me and blinked. "Ah, sure thing your highness."

At the mere mention of royalty I blanched and I started to protest. "It's fine really, please do not worry about it. I'll have it looked after in the morning."

Sylvain finished pulling off his breastplate and set it to the side. "It's no trouble cutie, I'll make sure you're well looked after." The way Sylvian delivered that line, immediately had me questioning his motives.

The redhead winked at me before departing and I couldn't quite fathom what was going on as the blond started to rant."Really Sylvain! Must I have this chat with you daily?"

The blond shook his head and dropped his gear a respectable distance from mine while Felix took the hint and moved Sylvain's unoccupied sleeping bag away from mine.

"Look, I appreciate all your assistance...your highness, but I am very capable of taking care of myself." I tried to reason with my unexpected guests, waiting nothing more than to finally rest after a long battle.

"Nonsense, it is a knight's duty. It is not your fault."

The blond turned away from me as Hilda stood there watching us. She seemed to be studying the situation before she spoke again. When she did it was to the blond who was fretting over me.

"Say, Dimitri, wouldn't it be better if she came over to our camp to sleep with us women? We can keep her safe from any tricks Sylvain might try to pull. I mean couldn't it be a bit dangerous to leave her here injured like that?"

I rolled my eyes and settled back down into my sleeping gear not caring much about whatever was going to come next. I was already starting to doze when I heard the annoyed voice of Felix.

"Would you give it a rest already? She's exhausted and doesn't want to move. Leave well enough alone."

I was awoken shortly thereafter by a blue haired female with stunningly deep blue eyes and an almost expressionless face. Kneeling next to me and the expressionless woman, was the grinning redhead Sylvain.

"Hey, I couldn't find Mercedes, but I found our professor instead. She agreed to help check you out!"

The redhead grinned as I groaned, not wanting to wake up. "I just want to sleep..."

My stomach rumbled in accompaniment to my complaint as I went to sit up gingerly. Sylvain readily offered me a helping hand as I attempted to hold back a hiss of pain.

"Well now, that sounds like an excellent plan. Surely you don't need my assistance then." I shifted my gaze to identify the soft spoken speaker. The green haired man yawned and curled up in his sleeping bag. "I'll leave her to you then professor, good night."

The smallest hint of a frown creased the professor's face the soft speaker shuffled in his sleeping bag.

"Linhardt, you need the practice and there isn't any blood." The professor commented in a dry, seemingly, unimpressed voice.

The green haired man just sighed and rolled over to face away from us. "Why would you think that bit of information would entice me to get out of my precious bed?"

Another man, with silver hair and a darker complexion carrying two plates full of food entered my field of vision as he walked behind Sylvain. "Your highness, I have bought you your dinner."

I was seriously regretting my decision to not move to the girls side of camp as another three men showed up on this side of camp. I looked up as the professor offered to help me stand up.

"Ah that is where you have been Dedue, thank you." Dimitri accepted a plate of food as Sylvain took my other hand.

"It's on her right side, professor." The redhead moved my arm a bit and I couldn't resist inhaling sharply in pain as the Sylvain lifted my shirt up. "Huh? Did I hurt you? Oh, that looks brutal. Professor what do you think?"

Cool calculating blue eyes admired my side but thankfully she didn't reach out to touch it. "Looks like you took a heavy blunt force hit. Was it a hammer or something else?"

I felt myself flushing under the attention and wished I could just disappear into the aether. "A shield." I admitted reluctantly wishing they would stop staring.

"You were walking around the healers area like it was nothing! How could you do that with a wound like this?" Sylvain let my arm drop and raked his fingers through his hair. "I thought you were just ignoring me earlier, but you're really out of it aren't you? Are you sure you didn't hit your head in battle as well?"

The professor shook her head. "You shouldn't stay here. Come with me to the medical unit. We can tend to your wounds."

I looked down at my boots with a huge sigh. "I don't know why you're bothering with me really, I am fine. I just want to sleep."

"It's our duty as nobles to look after our civilians." A violet haired male appeared out of the dim light with a timid looking green haired male with glasses. "Our job here is to help support the merchant caravan and stop the bandits. So, you getting hurt is technically our duty."

Just how many of them are there? I had to question myself as I held my head.

"Well that and you're sleeping here as a rear guard. We kind of took over that duty." Sylvain clasped his hands behind his head as my feet were swept out from under me.

"E-excuse me?!" I gasp feeling my side start burning.

"You weren't moving so I am carrying you." The professor stopped for a second to stare at Hilda. "Can you make sure her gear is moved to the other side of camp?"

"Aww, do I have to?" The professor gave her a pointed glare and she mumbled. "Sure thing professor, you can count on me."

* * *

The next thing I knew I was back over by the bonfire and mage lights, having my wounds tended to despite my protests of just wanting to sleep. Well I thought they were bruises, but the professor pointedly informed me that they were more than just bruises. I had apparently cracked a couple of ribs when I had been smashed off my horse.

"Figures…" I muttered, my breath hitching as the professor's cool hands drifted over my ribs.

"I am not able to fix these and I don't see Manuela anywhere." The professor removed her hand and leaned her head on it in thought. I took a shallow breath without any pain and proceeded to shrug.

"Does this mean I can go back to sleep then?"

"No, it means you're going to sit here and wait until I can locate a more proficient healer for you."

I pursed my lips and retorted. "Really, all this for a commoner like me?"

"Of course?" The professor looked kind of confused by my question as a hulking blond lumbered past accompanied by a shorter male with a side braid who was laughing jovially.

"Hold still a second." The professor instructed as she called out to one of the passersby. "Claude! Do you have a second?"

The pair walking past the medical tent stopped and looked around. Pale green eyes locked onto the professor in an instant and I caught sight of an easy grin tugging on his lips as he realized who was calling to him. "Hey Teach, what's up? Kind of late isn't it?"

The towering blond hulk took a giant bite out of, what I could only guess was half a chicken, and replied. "Do you need me too professor?"

The massive blond followed behind the green eyed Claude by a few strides, preoccupied with his dinner.

"Actually, yes Raphael. If you two have a minute, I was hoping to ask you if you have seen Professor Manuela anywhere?"

The pair turned to one another and shrugged in unison.

"She wasn't down by where they were handing out dinner. That's for sure!" Raphael laughed as his companion's eyes narrowed in thought. He studied the professor for a second, then the narrow eyes flicked to the inside of the tent to land on me. The youth appeared to be thinking intently as his eyes locked on me.

I realized I was staring and I promptly yawned to hide my embarrassment. The stretch felt good until my ribs protested and I hunched back over with a groan. "Uhhh…"

The professor waited for an answer as I stared at the ground my eyes starting to water in pain. I heard Claude answer her after a short beat. "Hmm, na sorry Tech I don't think I have. I'll keep an eye out for her though and let her know you were looking for her."

Utterly done with how much of a fuss was being made over me I stood up with a huff."I said I'm fine! I can deal with it."

I gave up on hoping to save my stockings from dirt and holes as I made for the opposite exit at the other side of the tent. I made it a few lengths out of the tent when I ran into someone short, wearing full plate armor. The impact knocked the breath out of me and my world started to spin pretty quickly.

The world spun and ended with my vision rapidly being consumed with an inky blackness. White hair and purple eyes leaned over me in earnest, their mouth talking silently as I vaguely recalled hearing someone yelling. The inky blackness turned the purple eyes to darkness, as a blissful nothingness overtook my consciousness.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I was out for but when I cracked my eyes open next, it was light out. I could not recall anything past the abrupt yelling from last night, so I wasn't totally sure where I was at anymore.

"Uhhh..." I let the unrestricted groan fall from my lips as I reached up to ruffle my hair.

"Oh, you're awake..." A disheveled light blue haired lady gasped softly in surprise next to me and then moved slightly before going silent.

I waited a few more minutes, trying to get my bearings and realized I was staring up at a off-white canvas. The rocking motion came next. The sensation slowly told me that we were moving, and from there I concluded that I was in one of the caravan wagons. I went to push myself up only to feel my stomach cramp dramatically in its own pain.

A fiery sensation overtook me, feeling like it was ripping itself through my entire stomach with extreme pain. The bitter pain could only mean one thing to me. I had gone too many hours without eating.

Given what had happened yesterday, and the day prior, on top of surviving a battle with bandits, using an uncustomary large amount of magic...of course I was going to feel like absolute hell afterwards. The only issue that wasn't normal for me was that now I had to deal with these strange knights on top of it. Which I had yet to receive a satisfactory answer as to why they were bothering this much. It wasn't like my injury was life threatening or anything for them to concern themselves with. So why was I being taken care of so diligently?

"I-I'm sorry!" The disheveled lady in front of me panicked and apologized.

The sudden fierceness of her apology caught me off guard and I stopped trying to unravel the mystery. "Huh? Did you do something?"

I checked around, but saw nothing of interest in the wagon other than the ceiling was riding a bit lower than normal.

"Oh, no. I didn't..but…"

I attempted to sit up again, and succeeded on the second try. Once I was in sitting position I wrapped my arms around my stomach with a groan. It was a relief to notice that my side and arm no longer hurt.

"A-are you hungry?"

"No, I am fine…" I tried to brush off her offer with some grace, but my stomach told us both I was lying.

"It's ok...if you...don't want food from me, I understand."

I felt some level of concern for the girl who had been taking care of me. "It's nothing you did, trust me. I just don't have any food...or currency for food, and I don't want to be any more indebted to you knights then I already am."

"Oh…"

The lady looked away from me and I sighed. She didn't make any moves to stop me as I struggled out of the makeshift cot and crawled towards the exit.

At the mention of food, the hulking blond from last night poked his head under the canvas with a huge grin."Did someone say food? I'll take any spares you have Marianne."

"I-I am sorry Raphael. I..don't…"

His face fell as I peaked out the canvas flap. The dusty road had changed to reveal a much greener landscape. The countryside was ripe with trees, bushes, and dense forest. In the distance I could just make out Fodlan's Throat, the mountain peaks reaching for the sky in their rugged glory a fair distance from where we had been yesterday.

I sat down at the edge of the wagon, grabbing the side for support as I looked out on the scenery.

"Hey, shouldn't you still be resting?" Raphael inquired jovially as he leaned over towards me.

"No, I am alright now." I answered reluctantly, internally wishing that all these knights would just leave me alone. My eyes looked over the caravan wagons and the riders nearest us, noticing the side looks and whispers from the riders on the flanks. I pushed my hair out of my eyes and sighed realizing I had a problem. "Wait, where is the rest of my gear?"

Raphael seemed to take a minute to think and then he smiled."Oh, you want to know where your gear is? Your buddy Navan told us to leave it with him. He also said to leave your horse with him too!."

My mind swirled at the new information.

What position were we due to ride in today?

It took me a bit longer then normal to come up with the answer, Mid-flank.

Raphael leaned away from me, finally giving me some space, or so I thought. A second later the pale green eyed male he had been with yesterday, Claude, dropped down from the top of the caravan.

Internally I mused that his sudden appearance explained the sinking ceiling I had woke up to. I swung my legs over to the side to make room for him as he dangled upside down with a grin.

"C-Claude?" Marianne stuttered behind me and shifted towards the front of the wagon with dead, haunted looking eyes.

Claude ignored her and gave me all his attention with a quick wink. "A little birdy told me you were hungry?"

Claude's pale emerald eyes shone as his hand reached into the front of his jacket pocket. He began by pulling out an apple, then a small wedge of cheese, and finally stopped a few small sticks of jerky treats. My mouth started watering immediately as Claude held the food out in front of me. I gulped and tried to control myself, waiting for him to name his price.

"Don't worry it's not poisoned or anything." He reassured me as he held the food out with an easy smile. I struggled to tell if he was lying or not. Tentatively, I decided to risk if what he said was true. I held out my hands. My nervousness was not lost on him, but something in his smile seemed to brighten as he dropped the apple into it. I gazed at the fruit in wonder for a second, and then looked back up at him questioningly.

"What is this going to cost me?"

Claude's upside-down smile grew a bit brighter as I took a tentative bite from the apple. It took me a moment to realize I was staring at him again, and I promptly averted my gaze.

He replied cheekily to my hesitant question. "Nothing much, I just figured I would be nice and grab your attention early. Beat out the competition a bit this time around since I lost out last time.."

Claude's response did not make me any less hesitant about accepting free food. There had to be some kind of catch and I wanted to know what it would be. I took another bite of the apple trying to determine if he had actually poisoned the apple or not.

"Claude, that's not the most reassuring thing to say to her, You didn't actually poison it did you?"

Claude laughed as he dropped down next to me. His sudden presence next to me caused me to choke. I thumped on my chest trying to swallow. Raphael gave me a strange look but gave me a solid whack to the back.

"Hey now, ya don't need to scarf the whole thing in one go! Well, unless you're that hungry!" Raphael laughed as Claude hailed the person who was lecturing him.

"Aww Teach, you wound me! I wouldn't poison the civilians."

The professor gave Claude a firm look and then sighed as if she clearly did not believe him. "If that's so, why are all the bandits we captured vomiting?"

Claude's green eyes glittered as he smirked back at her. "No idea, but that serves them right for attacking the caravan, huh?"

I finished my apple and Claude turned to offer me the cheese and jerky next. I shook my head as the professor approached, preparing to jump off the wagon.

"No, Thank you. I appreciate the food but I really need to get back to guard duty." I pushed the proffered handkerchief containing the cheese and jerky back towards him. I was already beginning to deeply regret accepting the apple from him, and I couldn't bear the thought of playing any other game he might have been scheming by gifting me food.

"Hey wait! Take it!" Claude's face widened in surprise at my rejected offer and he pushed it back to me. "Really! I didn't poison it!"

I hopped off the wagon and landed on the ground with a casual wave. "I feel a lot better now thanks to everyone's help. I really appreciate it. I am really sorry for all the trouble I have caused you all."

I moved to the side of the road and bowed. I watched nervously as Claude's face fell as he hopped down a few paces behind to me in order to follow me. I suspected by the glint in his eye that he was going to try to force the food back on me or come to collect some type of payment. I licked my lips nervously and took a deep breath. Slowly I exhaled and began casting. I let the magic swirl around me and in the next instant I vanished.

A second later I re-materialized directly in front of Navan as he pulled up on his horse. "Ach ya wee lass, ya did ma a bloody fright!"

I grinned at my long time traveling companion. "Sorry for leaving you alone for so long Navan."

"T'was narry a problem." He retorted gruffly and frowned for a second before adding. "Save for the brony lad whist a mane like fire and his compatriot with blue. Always bickering, never letting a man hold a moment's peace."

I frowned as Navan reported that Sylvain and Felix had been following him. "Navan, do you have any idea what is going on? Who are these people and what do they want with us?"

"Ach, ye don't know yet lassy? This caravan is leading straight to Garreg Mach Monastery, t'is these knight's home."

"That still doesn't explain why they are taking care of me or you for that matter. One of them even tried to give me his breakfast rations." I scowled fiercely, still upset with myself for rejecting the extra food.

"Mayhap he has simpla taken a liking to a fine bony lass like yourself."

I wrinkled my nose at the older man next to me. "It's cruel to tease me like that Navan, they are nobles and knights."

"Oh ho!? That's the argument I expected outa ye, so ya do have sum interest then in the young lad?"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at my companion's teasing. It was too early and I was much too hungry to deal with this. "You're impossible! How could I have interest in a noble? I just didn't want to feel like I owe them anything."

Navan stroked the fine braids that adorned his full beard in thought. "Ech, ya always see everything as a give or take. Ya might hap lighten a touch up lass, and lookn in a mirror once in a while. Ach know yon doesn't care a wit for nobles but it does yon no good to look an gift horse in the mouth."

I stopped to catch my breath as he pulled off the side of the caravan and finally allowed me the chance to get up into the saddle.

As I gripped the saddle horn muttered. "Ok fine, I'll admit a couple of them might be rather easy on the eyes..."

He chuckled and tossed me my horse's reins. "T'is about time ya started noticing the living insteada yon books."

I sputtered for a response and was promptly thrown from my horse. I proceeded to spend the next ten minutes collecting bruises and lumps trying to pull myself up onto the horse, much to Navan's amusement.

Finally, much more flustered and covered in dirt than when I had first awoken, I finally managed to heave myself up onto my horse. As we got back in line with the caravan I heard the snickers from the people who had been watching. Huffing, I started checking over my equipment. For the most part my gear had been packed away very tidily and appeared to have been well cared for despite my sudden abandonment of it.

There were two issues though. The lesser of the two issues was a random handkerchief with a fancy embroidered S on, the more critical issue was that my boots were still missing. I groaned, thinking I had escaped the unwarranted attention, but unless I wanted to enter Garreg Mach Monastery without my boots, I had to go find the professor and her students.

* * *

The next fortnight was a whirlwind of events. I learned rather quickly that the professor who had initially helped me was named Byleth. She proved to be interesting enough to me that I normally tagged alongside her while Navan followed behind me reluctantly. He grumbled and griping that some of her students enjoyed pestering him to no end.

Byleth mentioned to me she had only been teaching for a couple of months and this was one of her first combat assignments outside the classroom. This particular job was a rush assignment as well as an extracurricular assignment for her new students.

Byleth really did not seem like she was one for conversation, but I also managed to convince her to talk a bit about her past and how she had become a professor at the Monastery. Throughout the rest of the trip I pieced together that Byleth had spent most of her life as a mercenary with her father.

It seemed a little strange to me that someone as young as Byleth had been made a professor out of all the nobles. Still, I had little room to talk as I had spent a large amount of my life traveling from place to place around studying magic and ancient ruins, so maybe she was more a scholar then I gave her credit for. As I pieced together more information on her, I revised my thinking. Byleth certainly had more combat experience then anyone else in the group, but in regards to studys she was simply a skilled strategist. In retrospect my background was more diverse than the new professor's.

As a mage who primarily practiced faith mages, healing was just part of my everyday life. I had some practice making simple medicines, and I was more of a formal education then the blue haired professor riding next to me. While she spoke about hunting bandits and pirates and other mercenary work she had done in the past, I recounted long hours spent researching obscure events in history, exploring tombs and temples for rare relics, and developing new spells.

Given my background, Byleth seemed just as interested in me as I was in her and the mutual interest served to pass the time well. Except when I had to inquire about the whereabouts of my boots.

* * *

My initial request for my boots was met with some snickers and laughing while the grinning redhead sallied forth and presented them with a cheerful wink and a smooth pickup line. I raised my eyebrows at his outgoing pickup line, but accepted my boots from the winking Casanova with an impatient smile. Any grace I might have left with was promptly decimated as I proceeded to fall off my horse trying to put the attire back on my feet.

The redhead's grumpy cohort, Felix, had caught me just before I hit the ground with a disgusted sigh. He scowled at me and promptly threw me back onto my horse. "You have got to be joking. How the hell did you get up there in the first place?"

"Pure determination." I muttered as I attempted to steady myself as my horse pranced around uneasily as I went to pull myself up into the saddle. Sylvain rode up alongside me and reached out a supporting arm.

"Thanks." I gave him a nod and accepted his hand as I pulled myself up. I was almost into position when I noticed that Felix had taken my horses reins and given them to a stern faced blonde female. "Ingrid here, you deal with her."

"Felix! Come on!" She complained as I felt my cheeks start to heat up with embarrassment.

"Do you want me to help you with the other boot?" Sylvain offered as I leaned strongly to the side and struggled to pull my boot on.

This time Felix wasn't there to catch me as I felt myself slipping further to the side then I could save. For the second time that day I fell off my horse and into the bushes on the roadside.

I floundered in the bushes as Navan and Byleth came and helped me out of the bushes. My travel companion proceeded to laugh himself silly as I stood up with flaming red cheeks to finish lacing up my thigh high boots. Blushing furiously I dusted myself off while Ingrid waited with my horse's reins on the side with a highly concerned expression.

"Lass, ya never cease to amaze. Naut been riding with ya for an ages time, yet's yons riding skills are adapt as a newborns."

I stuck my nose up and accepted the reins from Ingrid, not quite willing to meet her gaze.

"Thank you Ingrid, I appreciate your help." I let the last word drop, accenting it to let me displeasure show to Navan that I didn't appreciate his teasing. I knew my horsemanship could use some work, but it wasn't like we hadn't had this conversation before. Navan had tried to teach me, for years actually, and yet it just always felt like the horses were out to get me. I snorted as I tried to ignore Navan's hearty laughter and promptly failed my next attempt to mount my horse.

My failure only made Navan, and several of the students standing around, laugh harder.

I sighed and dusted myself off once again. "This is harder than normal today…"

Byleth shook her head in despair. "So how do you typically get around then? You mentioned during watch last week you made a habit of visiting ruins and temples."

I sighed and started walking, not in the mood to attempt getting on my horse again and be laughed at. "I tend to travel around using any other method but horseback. As you can see, horses and I just don't see eye to eye." I stared into my mount's eye as it huffed back at me.

"It looks like you see eye to eye just fine." Byleth answered flatly as I snorted.

"It doesn't matter how much I practice, they just hate me." I grumbled as Navan recounted a story from a few years ago involving a rather epic fall I took down a ridge side when my horse bolted down a path as we were chased by wolves. I had somehow survived the epic drop by landing in a river.

I was busy recalling the incident when I realized that the group had gone silent, as if they expected me to elaborate on the experience of being nearly eaten by wolves and drown. The incident brought back memories and I suddenly didn't feel like talking about it anymore.

Navan on the other hand stopped laughing, and rode forward. "Come on Lass, up ya get." He promptly scooped me up from the ground and pulled me up into his saddle. "Ah, I am sure any of these here future knights would be ah willing ta teach you the basics of horse riding, but let old Navan ride with ye for a while."

"Let go of me you old crusty bastard!" I snapped wiggling around, only to have my horse's reins pulled out of my hand by Byleth.

"You should accept his help, he is only trying to assist you." She attempted to reason with me as I tried to push my way out the saddle.

I snorted in response as my current steeds reigns were stuffed into my hands. "Don't cha look the gift horse in the mouth. Ya need to learn to ride on your own lass."

"No I don't. I have got this far without learning, I don't think instruction is going to help me at this point." I muttered as Sylvain chuckled, riding up on my other side.

"Hey, I am more than willing to help a cute thing like you learn how to ride. When you get tired of riding with your friend Navan there."

I looked over at him and just shook my head as Navan's booming laugh erupted behind me.

Thus my daily horseback riding lessons started. It grew to where I would only accept an offer from Byleth or Navan, having learned rather quickly that accepting any offer for assistance from Sylvain was a trap. However, Byleth and Navan were not always available so I was passed along to other knight's that excelled in horsemanship. Or rather the knights-in-training, as almost everyone was under Byleth's command and part of the Garreg Mach Monasteries Officer's Academy.

However, regardless of how much instruction and experience I received on our trip, my horseback riding never really improved. It got to the point where even Navan was considering that I was just a lost cause when it came to horses, so toward the end of the journey my instructors would simply put me up in one of the wagons.

Which I learned was not a bad thing, not being on watch all the time afforded me extra luxuries I had not had in the past month. On one such occasion when even Sylvain had become exhausted by my poor riding skills, I was put in the back of a wagon with a short, white haired mage named Lysithea. She was reading a book on magic and had a small pile of books next to her. As interested in magic as I was, I inquired as to what she was reading. With an annoyed look in her eyes, she lent me a book of magic she had finished during the trip and told me to leave her alone. I shrugged and began reading my new book with growing fascination, relieved to not be hounded for my poor riding skills.

I also discovered my ability to read the native language of Fodlan was a bit rusty.

* * *

Author Corner:

Hellos everyone! - Long time no see - Time for my Chapter Recap!

So in this chapter you are already getting introduced to a good portion Byleth's class and you also get a taste of Lili's life and background for the past few years. So you get a pretty good look at Lilianna for the first chapter. (I want to point out that she isn't clumsy - She just has god awful luck.)

She's also a bit out of practice talking with actual people, ingratiating back into society is a struggle for her.

-But more on that later!-

We also find out that Lili and horses just do not mix...at all! xD (She will totally feel all those bumps and bruises. Lili's kind of rough and tumble, kind of more of a tomboy I guess. You can see she is a bit seasoned/well traveled and that Lili also is a bit battle hardened, she's not all that shy or concerned. In fact she is pretty comfortable in her own skin and capabilities even this early on. Also you notice she is a fairly skilled mage already, and that she tends to use light-based faith spells. (Faith magic is one of her specialties.)

Did you enjoy her search for her boots? =3 She has a lot of hapless moments - keeps her human.

You also meet her guardian, Navan. A muscular, well worn, highlander - his speech is something isn't it? (Kind of difficult to write, and I apologize for the any errors when attempting to write in that accent.) He has a fantastic beard with braids too - think burly Scotsmen.

Its a wonder where Lili gets her mannerisms from with Navan tagging along after her for years. (You can put the question in the hat for later as to how their relationship works and why.) Anyway I think that wraps it up for the chapter recap and housekeeping!

Hmmm...I probably should say more here but I'm gona leave it open to the floor toss your peanuts at me and I'll try my best to respond to your questions!

Oh - is anyone able to guess her house yet?

Let me know what you think with a comment, favorite, or maybe both?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Corner:
> 
> Hellos everyone! - Long time no see - Time for my Chapter Recap!
> 
> So in this chapter you are already getting introduced to a good portion Byleth's class and you also get a taste of Lili's life and background for the past few years. So you get a pretty good look at Lilianna for the first chapter. (I want to point out that she isn't clumsy - She just has god awful luck.)
> 
> She's also a bit out of practice talking with actual people, ingratiating back into society is a struggle for her.
> 
> -But more on that later!-
> 
> We also find out that Lili and horses just do not mix...at all! xD (She will totally feel all those bumps and bruises. Lili's kind of rough and tumble, kind of more of a tomboy I guess. You can see she is a bit seasoned/well traveled and that Lili also is a bit battle hardened, she's not all that shy or concerned. In fact she is pretty comfortable in her own skin and capabilities even this early on. Also you notice she is a fairly skilled mage already, and that she tends to use light-based faith spells. (Faith magic is one of her specialties.)
> 
> Did you enjoy her search for her boots? =3 She has a lot of hapless moments - keeps her human.
> 
> You also meet her guardian, Navan. A muscular, well worn, highlander - his speech is something isn't it? (Kind of difficult to write, and I apologize for the any errors when attempting to write in that accent.) He has a fantastic beard with braids too - think burly Scotsmen.
> 
> Its a wonder where Lili gets her mannerisms from with Navan tagging along after her for years. (You can put the question in the hat for later as to how their relationship works and why.) Anyway I think that wraps it up for the chapter recap and housekeeping!
> 
> Hmmm...I probably should say more here but I'm gona leave it open to the floor toss your peanuts at me and I'll try my best to respond to your questions!
> 
> Oh - is anyone able to guess her house yet?
> 
> Let me know what you think with a comment, favorite, or maybe both?!


	2. Month of Harpstring Moon  - Garreg Mach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lili manages to finally obtain her boots and rides into Garreg Mach - still having a lot of bad luck. Despite the rocky start Lady Rhea kindly takes in the traveler and her companion.

Chapter 2: Month of Harpstring Moon - Garreg Mach Monastery

That was how I entered into Garreg Mach Monastery, with my nose in a new book of spells.

"Excuse me, Miss Lilianna? I have been sent to deliver a message to you. Both Professor Byleth and the Caravan leader are searching for you out by the main gates. They want to renegotiate your contract." The freckled, cheerful, visage of a grey haired boy I had come to know as Ashe poked up from behind the canvas to see me drawing shimmering magical ruins in the air.

Alarmed at the sudden interruption, I froze in place for the briefest of seconds. I felt my concentration slipping on my experiment as the spell fluctuated, slipping out of my control. A short scream tore from my lips as the experimental spell in front of me shimmered and then shattered. The runaway magic lurched against my failing concentration and finally exploded in a blinding flash of light, blinding me.

"Miss Lilianna! Are you alright?!"

I heard Ashe's gentle voice panicking as I reacted to the spell's failure. My body acted on impulse, grabbing for the injured side of my face in agony. I blinked a few times, trying not to panic as reality started to set in on what had just happened. My left eye would not respond, while my right slowly started to come into focus, seeing dancing lights and spots but able to make out the charred edges of the wooden wagon and the giant hole in the hooded canvas.

I tried to keep calm and remember to breathe. Slowly I let out a breath I did not realize I had been holding. Judging by the amount of blood I could feel seeping out from between my fingers, the damage from the failed spell was actually pretty impressive. For such a small spell, I had really screwed up royally. I knew that the spell had backfired, but I smiled and started laughing because for a small second it had actually worked. I had managed to see something in between the glowing ruins.

One of my hands fumbled for my handkerchief as I felt two hands grab me. "Miss Lilianna! Oh no this looks bad! Please hang on! I..I'll go get a Priest!"

I blindly located my handkerchief from the inside of my jacket and quickly worked to press the material up against my face as the sound of another male voice called out.

"Ashe?! Ashe where are you? I just heard something explode."

"Uh, huh? Oh! I am in the wagon near the fruit stalls! Quickly there has been an accident!" Ashe called out in a wavering voice as I felt him guiding me to the floor.

"It'll be alright Miss Lilianna. We'll get you help right away, don't fear." Ashe's voice trembled as he tried to reassure me as the blood quickly saturated my thin handkerchief.

I felt the wagon dip as another body entered the back of the covered wagon. I didn't bother seeing who it was, as spots were still swirling in my vision. I lay down and closed my eyes in hopes to get it to stop.

"Ashe! Wow! What hell happened here? There is a giant hole in the canvas and look at all the blood." The concern was pliable as the mystery male knelt down beside me. I couldn't tell who it was. Careful hands pulled my hand away from my face.

"This looks bad. Hold on, I have a vulnerary in my pocket."

Ashe let out a sigh and I felt him moving away. "I am going to go get a priest! I'll trust you to take care of her Claude!"

I risked opening my eye, relieved to see that my eyesight was finally starting to settle as I watched hazily a healing potion being poured onto the ruined side of my face. The pain lessened a bit and then a different type of material was pressed to the side of my face

"Claude?"

"Try to keep still. Ashe went to go get help. It won't be long now."

My working eye slowly came into focus as I blinked a few more times. The bright yellow material of Claude's cape was rapidly turning red in my returning field of vision, causing me to give a desperate chuckle. Claude's pale green eyes gave me a questioning look as he moved my hand up to put pressure on my wound. Once he was satisfied I was able to hold the material in place, he started unpinning his cape.

"I'd like to know what's funny about this." He muttered as he finished unpinning the cape from his shoulder.

Seconds after he detached the cape the wagon shuttered yet again as someone else got in. My semi-working eye darted to see who had entered the wagon this time and managed to catch sight of Byleth. A heartbeat later a feeling of holy magic washed over me.

The professor knelt down across from Claude, and I was pretty sure it was just my shocked state but her image shimmered. Like there were two Byleth's looking over me. This feeling was also accompanied by a strange, unpleasant twisting sensation in my gut that made me feel sick.

The holy magic washed over me and my wounds working overtime, speeding up the healing process. It felt like eternity that I lay there while Byleth concentrated on healing me, while Claude and Ashe's faces stared down at me in concern. A while later, Byleth helped me pull Claude's saturated cape away from my face.

"Now, what happened here?" The professor questioned, obviously concerned as I sat up with a helping hand from both her and Claude.

"Magic happened." I answered sarcastically as Claude who had come in a little late, looked a little lost for words.

* * *

"What kind of stupid magic would you be practicing in the back of a wagon?!" Lysithea snapped as Manuela wound a fresh bandage around my head.

I gave the white haired mage a tired smile as Claude proceeded to lean back against the medical counter. "Ya, I would be interested in knowing that too. What makes a spell backfire like that?"

Lysithea snapped at me, her temper flaring at my rookie mistake. "If I had known you were going to be so reckless I would have never lent that book to you in the first place!"

Her rage felt a bit hostile, but the expression on her face told me that she was thinking rather hard on if there was anything in the book that she had lent me that would have caused this kind of massive backfire.

I waved her anger and concern off. "Oh, it wasn't any of the dark magic in that book that you lent me that was the issue. I got an idea this morning and I wanted to see how it would work. I have a habit of experimenting with magic all the time. Ashe simply startled me and it broke my concentration. Totally my fault." I put my finger on my chin in thought. "Though it was a fairly standard spell modification. It shouldn't have misfired that badly...perhaps it was the downward stroke that broke the symbol and connected it with this one." I drew in the air with my fingertip reflecting on my mistake in thought.

However, my simple explanation and gestures did nothing to dampen Lysithea's rage. She scowled at me and then threw her hands up in the air evidently already exasperated with my casual smile as I reflected on my mistake. With a sound of defeat, she proceeded to stomp out of the medical ward growling.

"If you knew it was going to happen why did you do it! Ugggh!"

Claude grinned back at me as I shrugged. He leaned over the counter and passed me a wet cloth. "Here, you look like you need this. You kind of look like a nightmare."

I accepted the cloth while looking down at the grey castle flooring. Something in me was starting to feel rather guilty, and I wasn't entirely sure why. I suspected it was about the lecture I had just received. Maybe I could have waited to test the spell, but was there ever really a good time? The wagon wasn't moving and there was no one else around, so it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Gently I touched the damp cloth to my face, rubbing lightly in an attempt to get the blood off.

Manuela huffed as she put away her medical supplies. "Honestly, how can you be so reckless?! You're quite lucky you didn't permanently lose your eyesight altogether!" She swung her hips as she walked, a strangely open invitation that had me questioning what she was doing as she put her supplies away. "If I was to guess you will probably be unable to see out of that eye for at least a week or so. The swelling should go down in the next day or two, but if it gets any worse come back and see me."

"Oh umm sure…thanks." I mumbled and went to get off the bed still pawing at my face.

"Oh give me that! You are still covered in blood! Look at you! You're sure to give any man a fright!" Manuela yanked the cloth from my hand and the strong smell of disinfectant enveloped my nose as it was rubbed harshly.

"Ah, stop scrubbing so hard! It's so tender!" I protested while attempting to duck under her arm as Claude's drawing voice sounded from behind us.

"Well, she certainly gave Ashe and me a fright earlier. Maybe it'll serve as a reminder for next time right?"

I stopped fidgeting and let Manuela finish cleaning my face, praying she would finish soon. As my face felt like it was being scrubbed back off, I caught sight of Claude studying me from over Manuela's shoulder. His narrow eyes did not give me any indication as to what he was really thinking. Claude quickly picked up on me studying him in return and he responded by leaning forward and winking.

"Hey, at least you don't look like a nightmare anymore, in fact you look kinda cute."

I felt myself start to blush. An intense heat rose to my cheeks as a brisk knock on the door caused the three of us to look up. My good eye drifted over to the doorway to easily pick out Navan and the professor, but the third person was a stranger to me. Manuela pulled her hands away from my face as Claude moved away from the partition and straightened up. The younger male clasp his hands behind his head and grinned. "Hey Teach, I see you brought company."

I let my one good eye fall back to the ground as my stomach dropped. The heat from my face abruptly vanished as I considered the few reasons Navan would still be here in the Monastery and not in town at the local tavern. Money issues. I sighed as the stern faced man I did not recognize gestured for Claude and Manuela to leave. I froze fearing what came next.

"How are you feeling?" The stranger with dark green hair inquired as the occupancy of my room changed.

"I am fine now, your...grace?" I could only assume by the cut of his clothes and the formal design that he was ranked highly among the people in Garreg Mach.

"I am not king here, but I appreciate you attempting to utilize a proper title. You can call me Seteth. I am an advisor to the archbishop." He did not wait for my response as he continued sharply. "If you are well enough to walk, please accompany me."

Navan's weathered face was like stone, and I couldn't read a proper read off the professor's or Seteth's expression either. Worry began to eat thru me as I tried to think of my next course of action. I had not planned for this. All this hassle for just one tiny spell? It did not add up.

The only logical conclusion I could make was I had damaged something valuable in my experiment and we were going to view the damages and probably discuss charges. I winced as I braced myself and then stood up. Not being able to see out of my left eye was a bit of a challenge, but I bowed as Seteth gestured towards the door.

* * *

Surprisingly it was a really short walk, just down the hall.

At the end of the hall a grand reception room stood bathed in the light of the setting sun awaited us with open doors. The large stained glass windows sent large pools of azure and emerald greens dancing across the floor, dying everything in a peaceful, almost underwater atmosphere. I gazed around the elegant audience chamber with all the scrutiny I could muster. Something about this room felt familiar, but I couldn't place it.

So lost was I in admiring the architecture that I failed to notice the unmoving figure standing just below the dais.

"Aham. Excuse me, your holiness." Seteth cleared his throat and I yanked my one eye away from the architecture to focus on the graceful figure before me.

Long, sweeping sea green hair cascaded down the woman's shoulders as a proud golden headdress and flowers adorned her head. Her strong, commanding, voice was soothing as she spoke directly to me."Ah, you must be Lilianna. I have heard quite a bit about you. My name is Rhea and I am the archbishop here at Garreg Mach Monastery. It is a pleasure to finally have you here."

My one eye struggled to focus as I locked onto the archbishop. Something in her figure shimmered, just like Byleth's had, earlier but maybe it was just the stain glass. My stomach knotted as I hurried over to Navan who was kneeling before the woman. Hastily I dropped to my knee in respect.

"You may rise, there is no cause for such trivialities here. I have called you here for a reason."

I felt a bead of sweat start to collect at the back of my neck. Did I dare look up? Did I dare to stand up? Navan heaved himself to his feet and I waited a second longer before obeying.

"Needless you are probably concerned about why I have brought you here this evening."

I shot a look at Navan who stared down his nose at me with eyes of cold steel.

"I would like to ask you both to join the monastery."

I blinked twice in surprise and turned my head fully to stare at my traveling companion. Whatever I had been expecting, this was not it. The grizzled soldier's face looked as pale as I felt, so I tried to form words to express my feelings, knowing I was playing a dangerous game.

"That is a very generous offer, your highness."

Cool, mint green eyes studied us for a second and then the archbishop smiled gently. "You probably are wondering why I am asking you this, but it is really the professor's recommendation. She was very impressed with the way you handled the bandits and your knowledge of magic that she felt the need to inquire if you could join us here at the monastery."

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck raise as Navan waited for me to speak. From our time together, I knew he would let me take the lead. Navan hated talking to nobles even more than I did.

"I -We- are honored by your grace, but unfortunately we are currently scheduled to explore the Ruins of Malhav." I tried to elegantly explain what had brought me back to Foldan in the first place.

She looked at me expectantly, if somewhat questionably. "You are aware that those ruins dropped off into the western sea some time ago are you not?"

I tried to muster some kind of moisture to my mouth as Navan finally stepped in. "Ya holiness, oi am sure to appreciate the offers but thou would beg ye for additional time to consider? My lass and oi huva just completed a long journey, and the wee lassy musta bonked her nogging in her mishap."

"I see, perhaps you are correct to be cautious. I'll have a room prepared for each of you here at the Monastery and you can take your time to explore the grounds and consider my offer at your leisure once you have had an opportunity to explore your new home."

It was a generous offer coming from the archbishop. I bowed low as Navan followed suit a second later.

"Tha would suit us mighty fine yer grace."

Lady Rhea smiled and turned to address Seteth. "Can you please have a room prepared for each of them?"

"I will do whatever I can my lady." Seteth bowed and waited for further instructions.

"Thank you Seteth Now Lilianna, if I might impart some advice. As you explore the Monastery over the next few days, I would suggest that you visit with our current students and class representatives. I would like to request that, if you choose to stay with us, that you join one of the student houses in order to further your studies."

I tried to piece together what the archbishop was telling me as Seteth noticed I looked a little confused. "Has no one explained the students and the class system to you yet? Very well, seeing as you are new here allow me to explain. We have three houses here at the Monastery, one for each of the ruling fractions of Fodlan. You are familiar with Fodlan's countries are you not?"

I nodded quickly, able to answer that question with ease. "To the south is the oldest empire in Fodlan, the Adrestian Empire, said to be started by the holy Saint Seiros. To the cold north west is the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, which was started when King Loog split the region from the Adrestian Empire,. Years later several of Loog's descendants split off from the main branch and established the Leicester Alliance to the north east."

"Very good, it seems like you have a bit of an education already. It will serve you well. Based on each of these locations, we have established student houses. Students are members from their respective houses based on location. The Black Eagles houses mostly predominant students from the Adrestian Empire. The Blue Lions house is home to students from the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and lastly the Golden Deer house as representatives from the Leicester Alliance. Each class is led by a separate home room professor, and has different class representatives, so be sure that you choose your house wisely."

Lady Rhea stepped in as Seteth finished with his warning. "What Seteth says is true. As you can see, it would be a good opportunity for you to become acquainted with the houses and house leaders as you explore."

My mouth opened and closed utterly confused by the offer, caught somewhere between absolute horror and divine opportunity. Of course during our journey to Garreg Mach I had let it slip that I would love to study at the Monastery, but I never took the opportunity to consider it fully because of the financial requirements. Several letters of recommendation from the country's lords that were required to study there along with a significant amount of coin was required to even be considered for entry.

Whatever else the archbishop might have said washed over me as I considered the path's fate had now set before me. I had been a drifter for sometime, traveling where the jobs and my own interests lay, but the opportunity to study and develop connections at the center of Foldan wasn't something to take lightly.

My brain came to a stand still as Seteth gestured for us to exit. Hastily I took a knee for the archbishop and Seteth began shepherding us out of the audience chamber. We were just heading down the castle stairs, as youth with tan skin and brilliant red eyes moved out of our way with a small bow. I cocked my head to the side making a mental note for later as Seteth paused.

"Ah Cyril, excellent timing. I have a job for you." Seteth quickly delegated the job of preparing rooms to us to the crimson eyed boy who nodded and quickly sprinted off to do Seteth's bidding.

"While Cyril prepares rooms for you, how about I show you both the Monastery? We can also stop at the mess hall and get you a warm meal." Seteth suggested as we began walking in the same direction Cyril had just sprinted.

My face lit up at the thought of a warm meal and then promptly fell. How was I going to pay for any of this? How could I even consider this type of offer knowing how much I would owe at the end of these studies?

Navan grunted his approval of the idea as I looked up at Seteth.

"Seteth?"

"Hmm, what is it? Do you want to know the menu? Or perhaps you want to tour the Monastery first?"

I gulped and braced myself for bad news. "How..how much is all of this going to cost? We...don't have a lot of money so it might be better for us to sleep at the inn."

The green haired man stopped and looked down at me curiously. " Lady Rhea has opened her doors to both of you. You need not concern yourself with money as long as the archbishop supports you. If you decide to stay and study with us, we may even reach an agreement about granting you an allowance."

I shook my head and stressed my point. "We don't have the money for room and board, even if we were to accept the archbishops offer."

I missed the openly amazing stares in the study hall as I openly protested to Seteth.

"I can assure you, that any gift that her grace has made to you, it will not cost you any coin." He stopped in front of a counter and I looked up in awe. Seteth proceeded to place his order for food, a fish special.

"Are you going to order?" He turned to us expectantly and Navan rubbed his chin for a second and then ordered with the cook behind the counter. The aromas coming from the kitchen teased and tantalized my nose as I checked over the menu. Still stressing, I ordered a pheasant with sweet berry sauce and we moved out of the way to make room for the next .

As we waited for our food Seteth crossed his arms and looked us up and down critically.

"Though I am not certain why Lady Rhea is interested in you in the first place."

His long stare at the bandaged side of my face did not miss my attention, but the hustle and bustle of the cafeteria amazed me enough to ignore the wayward stare and comment.

"This is impressive…" I whispered as I gazed around the massive cafeteria.

"Yes, it is rather impressive isn't it? I caught you admiring the architecture in the audience chamber earlier as well, are you familiar with Garreg Mach or is it just a passing interest?"

I continued to watch the coming and going of all manner of individuals as they dropped their trays off, ate, and socialized in the massive hall.

"No, I am not familiar with Garreg Mach. This is my first time here." I answered as our food was served out on trays.

Seteth gestured for us to follow him and we all walked over to an open bench to sit down to eat. "Hmm, I see."

I waited to see what the etiquette was for dinning hall as Navan simply started helping himself to the food next to me. Shortly after we sat down an orange haired man that was almost as battle worn as Navan sat down at his side. The two warriors started eating and chatting with a gusto as Seteth stared at me in silence. The silence was oppressive and trying, as my mouth watered at the slight of the freshly cooked duck glistening with sauce sat in front of my like some wayward dream.

However, I held myself back. I waited for my higher ranking dinner companion to start eating, in order to set precedent for me. At the same time Seteth seemed inclined to wait for me to start eating. We both stared at each other at a stand still.

Finally the green haired man sighed heavily. "I see you are observing our table manners, but I will warn you that it isn't anything formal." He picked up his knife and fork as I picked up my fork and went after the accompanying green salad at my side. Wanting to be rid of the vegetables quickly and not letting them linger on my plate.

I shot a glance around the nearby group of students between bites. "You have a lot of nobles here, I wanted to make sure I did not offend."

"It is a well renowned school, but commoners and nobles mingle freely here for the sake of education."

Interested, I finished chewing and followed up with a question."That is an interesting way to put it. I heard you needed a large amount of money and sponsors to get accepted here?"

"That is true, but we do not discriminate here based on where the coin comes from. If you can afford the education, then we open our doors to everyone." Seteth answered flatly as he cut into his fish.

"That is reassuring, the monastery is clearly well cared for and well deserving of such a prodigious title, its education and beauty are unparalleled." I praised the advisor with a slight smile, hiding my own feelings on the subject.

Seteth was taken back by my praise and finally managed a small smile of his own. "I see that its beauty is not lost on you then. Our gardeners and workers go through a great deal of effort keeping this place clean and orderly. Wherever did you learn to pay attention to such details?"

I went on guard, knowing he was prying for information, but it was an innocent enough of a question that I muddled around for an acceptable answer. "Mmm, I made a living studying ruins and history."

Seteth stopped his fork and frowned. "For what purpose?"

I finished my vegetables and carefully ripped up my bread roll. Excitedly I noticed the cooks had even included a bit of butter to accompany with my bread. "I seek to piece together knowledge that has been lost in the eb and flow of time."

"Old knowledge do you say, what kind?"

I had my dinner partner's evident interest, but I shrugged and bit into the golden brown crust of bread. The apple sitting on my plate caught my attention next as I savored the delights of freshly baked bread. The rose red apple reminded me of Claude for some reason and I wondered what he was up to whist under the din. "If I must be truthful, I am seeking a lost branch of faith magic. You may not be familiar with it as it is a scholar's pursuit, but perhaps you have heard of it in passing? Spells of seeing?"

"I see, yes the professor mentioned that you were pursuing strange magics, but how can you be certain it ever existed? What do you hope to gain from such knowledge?"

"Hmmm…I would call it a scholar's interest. Knowing what has been, what is now, and what will be holds a certain amount of interest to me." I lost interest in the conversation as a huge influx of students burst into the dinning hall.

I picked out Dimitri, Felix, and Raphael out of the incoming group of students. Another student also caught my eye, the knight with white hair and purple eyes looked familiar. Seteth followed my line of sight and picked up on an opportunity.

"The lady with white hair is heir to the Adrestian Empire, Edelgard von Hresvelg. She leads the Black Eagle house this year. Standing faithfully at her side is her second in command, Hubert von Vestra. I believe you are already familiar with his majesty, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd. His highness leads to Blue Lions house. It is a bit unusual to see him without his second, Dedue Molinaro. Ah there he is, that tall silent fellow that is scowling there in the doorway. The boisterous short one with a temper there, yes the one looking to start a fight, goes by Caspar von Bergliez. The sturdy blond who just picked him up is a commoner student from a well known merchant family, Raphael Kirsten."

Seteth might have said more about the incoming group of students but the din the group was making was so loud I could not even catch the rest of the conversation.

* * *

After dinner Seteth led me on a tour of the rest of the Garreg Mach alone. Navan had stayed behind, drinking in the dining hall with the stranger next to him. Apparently the man who had sat down next to him was an old colleague he had not seen in years. I sighed as Seteth walked me around the docks by the fishing pond, elaborate green houses, the outdoor gardens, and the small local market on the monastery grounds. Sure they were all useful places to know about but I was fairly disinterested in the whole tour and it showed. I was too busy thinking about what my next move would be.

As we walked past the knight's apartments and training grounds, Seteth was hailed by an older man with a graying mustache and long grey robes. "Ah Seteth, I see you are leading an unfamiliar face around the grounds, may I inquire as to whom?"

Seteth gave me a side eye, probably unimpressed by my growing silence. "I would very much like to know that myself, but Lady Rhea has requested that she attend school here."

The older man smoothed his mustache in thought. "You must be Lilianna then. Professor Byleth has told me much about you."

I bowed low, which earned me strange looks from both men present. "It is an honor sir, I am hoping it was mostly pleasant news?"

"Ah excuse my lack of manners, my name is Professor Hanneman von Essar. I am the homeroom professor for the Golden Deer class this year." Professor Hanneman twirled the edge of his mustache as he looked down his glasses at me.

"The Golden Deer class is represented by Claude von Riegan." I cocked my head to the side at the mention of Claude's name. "That would be the young man who was with you in the infirmary earlier." Seteth pointedly informed me as he crossed his arms. "But while we are on this topic, perhaps you can enlighten us as to why Lady Rhea is so interested in you?"

"Are you questioning the archbishops decisions?" I clasp my hands behind my back to stop them from shaking as I checked my escort .

"It is my job to protect Lady Raea at all costs. I am taught to question everything." The fierce glare from Seteth made me nervous but I continued to stare him straight in the face.

"You know more than I do then." I replied in a seemingly nonchalant voice. "Professor Byleth thought to recommend me for some reason, but I do not have the slightest inclination as to what she sees in me." I left the question there for a second as I tilted my head to the other side trying to get a read on the advisor. "As to any more of an answer to why, I believe that I do not possess any more information on that matter than you do."

Seteth narrowed his eyes and scowled down at me. I wondered if I had perhaps been a bit too cheeky. "Professor Bythleth recommended you based on your battle prowess in keeping raiders away from the civilians. Of course that recommendation was made before you had that accident in the wagon."

"Then perhaps that is all it is then." I stared back at Seteth with my good eye, praying he couldn't pick up on any of my nervousness.

"Fine, let's assume that I believe you for the time being. What would you hope to gain from studying here at Garreg Mach Monastery, under the Church of Seiros?"

My body thrummed at the mention of Seiros, for a reason I could not fathom. I took a steady breath. "I assumed the decision would not be my own and that Lady Rhea would recommend some application in which to use me. However, if left to my own interests I would take to studying magic and local history."

"That is very perceptive of you." Seteth nodded in approval, and for some reason I felt that I had just won a small battle.

Hanneman had been waiting patiently for Seteth to finish his conversation before re-entering the conversation in earnest. "Ahem, that is very insightful of you. I happen to be a professor who specializes in Crests, which has a large part in the history of Fodlan."

A spark went off in my head about a rumor I had heard some time ago. I couldn't remember when, but it was probably due to my late father. "I believe I have heard about a famous scholar from the Adrestian Empire who was researching Fodlan Crests, are you by perchance him?"

I fluttered my lashes as Hanneman about glowed in delight. "Ah so I am! I am delighted to meet someone who knows of my research! Tell me, do you happen to have a moment to discuss which parts of my research you are familiar with? Do make sure to inform me as to which of my publications do you find the most interesting!"

I could almost feel Seteth tense beside me and I read the room. Smoothly I transitioned to apologizing to the professor. "I am sorry professor. I really must be going. I have only just arrived at Garreg Mach and it is rude of me to keep Sir Seteth waiting."

I nodded to Seteth who was looking rather impressed with me taking the initiative to exit the conversation on his behalf. "I would love to call on you some other time however, when I am less preoccupied. I bid you good evening professor."

I bowed as Seteth took my que.

* * *

"You'll find a hot shower in the room next door. If you hop in and bathe, I can collect all your clothing for washing." A maid dressed in black dress and a frilly white apron pointed out my room on the lower floor of one of the dormitories.

The green rugs and furnishings gave the room a feeling of splendor that I respected and admired right away. The heavy plain green curtains were drawn as to not let anyone see inside the room, while the plain bed with white covers looked way more inviting than it should have.

Clearly it was an upgrade from anything I would have found in the local taverns and I was shocked. Shocked that Lady Rhea would spend even these slight luxuries on someone like me. There was even a large desk, complete with a fresh quill, ink, and paper. I walked around the room taking in the cleanness and small luxuries completely starstruck.

The maid tapped my shoulder. "Miss, I am waiting for you to go wash please."

"Oh, I can do it myself thanks." She clicked her tongue and gestured to the clothes sitting out. "I need to take your measurements to make sure the uniforms fit as well."

I stepped behind the modesty screen and pulled my shirt over my head. "Uniforms?"

"Yes miss, all the students wear them."

"I'm not a student." She seemed exasperated by my analysis. "I was told to wash your effects, and these nightgowns are all we have to spare at the moment. Unless you would like to rush about in a uniform like my own."

I poked my head out of my undershirt and started unbuckling my pants. My stomach was rather full from the large meal I had enjoyed for dinner, but the idea of a hot wash and edition clean clothes, on top of clean sheets on a comfy bed sounded almost too good to be true. My hands struggled with the belt clasp for a minute only to have the overly worn and distressed leather rip.

"Great, just when things were going well the leather finally goes. Why am I so unlucky?" I complained as the maid stepped around the modesty panel.

"Umm...do you mind?" I inquired in shock as she proceeded to measure me with nothing on but my small clothes.

She tutted as she whipped a rope around me with scary efficiency. "Just as I thought, the uniform is too big in some areas and too small in others. I will have to see if I can find the correct size or get these adjusted before the morning."

I let my hands drop to my sides as I looked towards the washroom. "Can I go wash off now?"

The maid was already collecting my clothes off the floor and moving for the door "Soap is to the right. Miss Hilda recommended the one with lilies so make sure you say thank you next time you see her!"

I went and experimented with the knob on the far side of the room and was surprised as water started pouring down from a hole in the roof of the washroom like a small rain. Watching the mechanism with interest I took off the rest of my clothes and slipped into the hot water with a small squeak of surprise. It really was hot.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to stay here.

I thought as I washed and scrubbed every inch of my skin. The hard build up of grime of the road and weeks of travel stuck to my skin until I grabbed the soap. The water grew darker with every scrub, while I started to feet cleaner than I had in months.

"I must say, the baths in Almyra are much better though. I enjoyed the idea of washing before soaking…this seems a bit wasteful." I sighed as I plunged my head under the water and scrubbed my hair with soap and a bottle of something I found sitting to the side. Forgetting in my enjoyment, that I had not removed my bandage from around my head. I immediately felt regret for the soggy bandage, but at least the wound didn't hurt. I hurried to undo the bindings so I could finish bathing before the water ran cold.

In truth the shower was amazing, the scented soap made me smell like a garden of flowers. My room also was engulfed in the faint scent of flowers, having leaked out from the bath chamber into the main room. Getting out, I relished the soft towel as I dried off and then set about looking for my nightwear.

An overly large top and a very short pair of shorts were provided for me. The top was a muddy yellow while the bottoms with the most interesting shade of light blue. I managed to get the bottoms on without any problems, but the shirt was much too large. I was in the middle of rolling up my sleeves when a knock on my door interrupted me.

"Ah! Coming!" I called out as I proceeded to trip over a stool that lay in my blind spot.

"Ouch damn it…" I swore violently in another language as I hopped over to the door rubbing my shin.

"Are you alright?" The low voice was distinctly male, but I couldn't place it as I slid open the wood slot on the door to peer out into the night.

The large grim faced man that had been drinking with Navan stood at the door.

"Umm, is something wrong with Navan?" I asked keeping the door shut against a strange male after dark.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I put your friend up in his room for the night, but figured I would let you know that he made it to bed and is sleeping it off."

"That sounds about right, I'll check on him in the morning." I responded to the exasperated voice of the man outside my door.

"He's down the stairs to the left. It's the second door."

"Understood, thank you."

He looked like he wanted to say something but gave up. Instead he gruffly offered his name. "Name's Jeralt, I'm a mercenary."

The name clicked as Byleth's father and I relaxed a little bit. "Lilianna, it's nice to meet you."

Jeralt's orange shirt shifted to reveal his back as he walked away. I caught him muttering. "Night."

The strange conversation left me puzzled as the mercenary just walked away into the darkness.

"G-good night?" I called out and locked the wood slot into place.

This place is strange.

That was the last thought I had as I passed out in the soft bed, not even bothering to pull up the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Recap:
> 
> Yay! Congratulations to making it to chapter 2! Thank you so much for reading! So to do my normal chapter recap - Lili makes it to Garreg Mach Monastery and promptly things start out on the wrong foot when a spell she was experimenting with blows up in her face.
> 
> Que another trip to the healers for Lili, and now her left eye is missing in action. She's disoriented and slightly confused as to what is going on right now, but she is doing her best to try adapt to the unfolding situation. (She had a busy day didn't she? Woke up got to the Monastery, was thinking she was just going to pursue her own thing while the knights and merchants unloaded cargo, and poof there goes her day and half her face. Definitely not what she had planned at all.)
> 
> While in the medical wing you get to meet Manuela, the head of the infirmary, who seems to be a little flirty. And it looks like Claude is still taking an interest in Lili as well - even flirting with her a bit despite her just having an major accident.
> 
> Then you meet the stern advisor Seteth, who works for the archbishop, Lady Rhea.  
> Rhea seems kind of set that Lili is going to stick around, she's even willing to sponsor her education to entice her to stay around. Isn't she nice?
> 
> You also learn a bit about Fodlan it's, its history, the Monastery, school, and the house leaders.  
> Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd is heir to the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus - leads the Blue Lion's House.  
> Claude von Riegan the next Sovereign Duke of the Leicester Alliance - leads the Golden Deer House.  
> Edelgard von Hresvelg is the heir to the throne of the Adrestian Empire - she leads the Black Eagle House.
> 
> While touring the Monastery, Lili meets Professor Hanneman, and we find out that Lili is also in fact, researching history. Though she elects for a more hands on approach, researching ruins and testing forgotten magic spells, over reading. You also discover that Lili, does in fact have a decent education, despite having been on the road for a while(And being around Navan).
> 
> Seteth, learning all of this seems really suspicious of Lilianna. However, he proceeds to spend the day at the request of the Archbishop showing Lilianna around the Monastery .  
> Meanwhile, Navan managed to find beer and an old drinking buddy, he is totally uninterested in touring the Monastery right now, letting Lili take the lead and see what she wants to do.  
> Finally Lilianna retires to her own room to get a uniform and finally retire after a long and eventful day.
> 
> So I think that wraps it up for the chapter recap - an eventful chapter yes?  
> Let me know what you think of the chapter with a comment, favorite, or maybe both?!
> 
> Fun Facts: Month of Harpstring Moon is May


	3. Month of Harpstring Moon - Three Houses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lili experiences her first full day at the Monastery. Lady Rhea expects her to take her time and select a house and Seteth is assigned to lead her around. Things don't go quite as he planned as Lili takes an interest in each of the houses, taking her time to get to know and feel each class. In the end she selects a house based on some sound logic on what she wants to get out of the education she is being offered.

Chapter 3: Month of Harpstring Moon - Three Houses

The next morning I awoke to a knocking on my door.

"Mmm…" I rolled over and clutched my pillow closer mumbling. "Just 5 more minutes…."

The knocking persisted as I struggled to crawl myself out of my new luxurious accommodations.

"Give...me...a...second." I mumbled as the pounding changed. The polite knocks changed to a move heavy handed action, a variable pounding causing the door to shutter on its hinges as I slid my feet onto the floor.

"Lass ya ought not keep a man waitin!"

"Uggg Navan it's so early!...Let me sleep!" I complained as I adjusted my nightshirt and went to unlock my door. Towering in my doorway was my gruff guardian. Navan's face was almost frightening in the weak morning light, his fierce scowl was accompanied by a bundle of clothes in one hand and a new travel pack in the other.

"Ach, yon can sleep when yer dead. It's bad manners to kept yon maids waitn." He thrust the pack and clothes at me and then folded his arms. His giant battle ax reflected the new morning sun as I beadily poked my head around him to investigate the dormitory courtyard. I rubbed my eyes as I spied a handful of students moving around the well groomed courtyard. Several maids were also just starting their day out as the smell of breakfast filtered into the courtyard.

My eyes lit up at the smell and I promptly jumped into action.

~"Breakfast?!" I accepted the clothes from my guardian and promptly slammed the door shut on his nose with a squeal of excitement.

The older man yelled out from behind my closed door. "Oi! That smarts lassy! Oi'll have yer pay for yon insolence on the training courts!"

I was busy yanking the oversized shirt off and yelled back. "What?! No Navan! You're really not going to make me train before breakfast are you?"

"If yon had awoken from yer beauty sleep earlier ya could have feasted! I'll see ya bronny lass on the courts in 15!"

"But, we are in a city! There's no way I can navigate it that quickly!" I protested through the door as I racked my brains attempting to remember where the training courts were located.

Navan was unimpressed with my protests for breakfast and my excuse for wanting more time. "Ach! It's non excuse to skip on yers training! Oi suggest yon makes a run fer it."

I hurried and laid the clothes out on my bed, regretting that I didn't have time to make it. I sorted through the clothes. One was a professional uniform, one similar to what I had seen the other girls at the Academy wearing. I picked the soft material up and stared at the black and gold button up uniform top with short, puffy sleeves. I admired it for a second and then remembered I was on a time crunch. Hastily I folded my new uniform to the side and looked to see what other clothes had been given to me. Under the uniform's shirt was the skirt. I blanched as I picked up the short pencil style skirt. I held it up to my waist and shook my head, it was barely down to my fingertips. I shook my head and put the skirt to the side questioning who had picked this out. Under the skirt were matching thigh-high boots and long gloves. I shook my head, the uniform was less than practical for everyday wear, and almost impossible for the drubbing I suspected I was about to incur during training.

I stood there for a second and decided to open the pack up. Inside was a muted grey fabric that I reached in and pulled out to reveal a tank top with a tight fitting black undershirt as well as muted grey shorts that would barely covered me. Skeptical I held them up and uncovered longer black training shorts underneath the grey shorts. They matched the plain black undershirt.

I shook my head wondering who had come up with both the uniform and the training clothes but hastily donned the black under layers and then pulled the light grey layers on. At the very bottom of the bag were some practical leather shoes and an assortment of socks.

While I tugged my footwear into place I hazarded another glance into the pack. Tucked into another pouch of the backpack was a variety pack of simple bandages and other general medical supplies for the typical bumps and bruises I assumed knights-in-training occurred on a daily basis. A quick look into the third pouch unveiled general school supplies. Not taking much more of a chance to look the school supplies over, I packed my uniform into my bag and threw the entire thing over my shoulder. I checked over in my room one last time. Satisfied that nothing of value was left exposed I sprinted out the door.

Less than 15 minutes later I was out wandering the monastery grounds. I had always possessed a decent knack for navigation, but I could tell it would take me a little while to get the hang of navigating the gardens and courtyards in such a huge setting.

"Hey you there! New kid huh, are you lost?" A fit blond woman with a confident battle worn aura called out to me as I looked around. A lethal looking woman with a bow glared at me menacingly as I wandered over.

"I don't think I am?" I answered the blond whist checked around me. I decided to risk asking for directions not wanting to be late. "This is the way to the training grounds isn't it?"

I took a second to re-orientate my bearings. The tall green hedges looked familiar to me, but I was not entirely certain that I was headed the right way. Given the number of students filtering in the same direction I was headed, I assumed I was headed in the correct direction, but I stopped to make sure none-the-less.

The lethal female with blue-violet hair pursed her lips and sniffed. "This is the way to the dinning hall. Just follow the hedges that way until you hit the stables."

The tall blond laughed. "Don't mind Shamir, she's always like that. I'm Catherine by the way, I can show you the way if you'd like."

I shook my head as Shamir glared fiercely down her nose at me. "No thank you, I believe I can find my way from here. I wouldn't want you to miss breakfast."

"Haha! I like you!" Catherine slapped Shamir's shoulder causing the shorter woman to glare daggers up at her companion.

"What are you waiting around here for? Thought you were running late." Shamir snapped as I looked around.

"I am...but I'm also hungry." I admitted sheepishly as I sniffed the air.

"Typical." Shamir huffed as she jerked her thumb towards a well traveled path through the hedges. "The dining hall is back there."

I shook my head, staring longingly in the direction of the dinning hall but knowing that I had to hold out a little longer. "If I eat now, I'll just see on the floor during training. I know how my mentor likes to train."

Catherine stared at me in a new light. "Oh, you must be the new kid Lady Rhea was talking about! Nice to meet you."

"Likewise?" I bowed briefly to her in a show of respect. Some familiar faces were starting to show up in the greenery and I caught sight of Navan's long dark brown locks. "H-have a good morning ladies! Thank you for your help!" I trotted on off after my guardian leaving a slightly bewildered pair of knights behind me.

"She's quaint." I heard Shamir comment sharply as I jogged off.

* * *

The training grounds were pretty much empty. Only the most ambitious early morning risers were moving around the training facilities Out of the handful of students and knights that were out this early in the morning training I was only able to identify Felix, Dimitri, Ashe and Dedue. It appeared that there were a couple of other students out warming up and practicing their skill but I was not yet acquainted with them.

Ashe's freckles stood out on his pale face as he concentrated on practicing his archery. He fumbled to pull his bow back while an orange haired girl with a boy's haircut chopped away at a training dummy with a lance a few feet from him. Sometimes Ashe managed to hit his target, but judging from the array of arrows scattered all around the training dummy, it appeared that he still needed quite a bit of practice. On the other hand, the orange haired tomboy was hitting her target with ferocity and precision that was impressive.

I turned my attention away from Ashe and his companion to focus on the other side of the room. There was just one person training on the fair side of the room and that person was Felix. Normally scathing and short tempered, the blue haired swordsman continuously took chips out of the wooden practice dummy he was working on. Which was a feat in itself as the training sword he was using was also wood. I was amazed the weapon didn't just snap under pressure and strain.

Dimitri and Dedue were in the middle of jogging warm up laps around the training grounds. I turned away from Felix to watched them for a few seconds, noticing that the tall prince had a fairly large lead on his burly retainer. I pursed my lips and analyzed the pairing, sizing them lanky blond prince seemed to possess both speed and agility, while the stocker, broader, retainer appeared to have the stamina to keep up his pace for long distances. I tilted my head curiously, committing that information to memory as I started looking around for Navan. As I scanned the area I chewed on my bottom lip as I questioned what my mentor had planned this early in the morning.

A brisk wind blew off the loch gusting over the training grounds, turning the already cool spring morning downright chilly. I shuttered, rubbing my arms for warmth as I managed to spot Navan over by the training weapons. Racks of ready to use blunt iron and wood weapons lay neatly in racks, whilst broken ones lay discarded in barrels either too broken for repair or in a special bucket marked for repairs.

I trotted over watching him test a wooden axe with a scowl. He swung it twice, three times and then put it back.

"Pfff, the wee baby axes, ach no better than tooth picks." He snorted with disgust as I stood next to him with a grin.

"The tooth picks are over on the side." I pointed the swords knowing my mentor hated using them.

Navan waved me off unamused by my jest. "Away with ye lassy. Return back ta me after ya complete yon warm ups. An don't bother oi with the wee toothpicks!"

I scowled but started stretching like he had taught me years ago when we were back at the mansion. While I was preoccupied with my morning warm ups, the steady beating of the wooden training dummy stopped. I started my run. I started out easy, jogging a little behind Dedue and then increasing my pace to something more comfortable. I increased my speed until I was somewhere between then pair on their respective laps.

As my new leather boots hit the well worn cobblestones, I watched Felix approach Navan. My mentor began to grin and nod roughly in excitement. I didn't pay much attention to the match. I was positive that Navan would be able to beat Felix without breaking a sweat.

As I finished my jog and stopped to get a drink of water, I noticed a few more people had entered the training hall. Ashe had been joined by another teen. Her short purple hair stood on end with each twang of the bowstring and she made a habit of bolting behind the sand barrels whenever someone tried to talk to her. I even watched her scream in fright when one of the archery instructors came up to help with her stance. Based on her timid behaviors, I assumed that she was taking advantage of the less crowded training hall to meet her quota for practice.

Another familiar face also appeared as Ingrid's stern face looked up from the floor. She must have appeared while I was doing laps, and the blond's tight braid flicked back and forth as she steadfastly completed set after set of push ups. Her dedication to her training was impressive as I took another drink of water. As I poured some of the water over my head Sylvain appeared in the hall.

I shook my head free of access water only to be alerted to a fight breaking out. I flicked my head again to look up to see a quarrel breaking out almost instantly as the two clashed, Ingrid accusing Sylvain of not training enough and just watching the ladys work out while Sylvain protested he had come here to actually train for once. Ingrid was apparently unimpressed by the redhead's excuses and proceeded to chase him around with a training spear. Amazed at the pure energy I was seeing this early in the morning, I went to refill my waterskin. As the fountain filled up my container, I witnessed Felix's sword flying up towards the rafters. A second later the sword was followed by Navan's booming laugh. The two incidents put together told me the swordsmen had lost to my guardian just like I had expected.

The slim teen snarled and went to pick up his sword. "Again! I need to see that again!"

"Laddy, ya need to take a bit o'l rest. Ya'll exhaust yerself before the day's even started if yer use brawn over yer brains every time." Navan rested his ax over his shoulder and looked over at me expectantly. "Get over here lassy, yer probably ready for sum action now."

He gestured to his pack behind him, telling me to take his weighted steel ax for practice. I groaned as I lifted it up and gave a few experimental swings. I was unaccustomed to so much weight on my weapons.

"Are ya ready lassy?" Navan waited as I entered the training area. "Ach, none of yer magic tricks either. I want yer to get a right proper drubbing."

I rolled my good eye, confirming that my mentor was not going to go easy on me even if I was injured. I had several disadvantages. The worst one was the huge blind spot on my left side, and the other was just using Navan's axe, but training was training. I was prepared for it, living on the road you took things as they came, and it was rarely fair. I jumped forward, swinging my ax in a wide crescent. My swing was slow and unsteady due to the weight of the weapon I was using and it was promptly met by an overpowering brute force from my mentor. I gritted my teeth at the jarring impact of metal on metal.

"Haha, there ya go lassie! Right oh, now try this!" Navan reached out in an attempt to grapple me.

I glared at him and ducked as my mentor swung his leg out at me next. I swiftly disengaged, backing away from the attack, narrowly missing a swift chop from my opponent's weapon. I followed up with another swinging arc, only to be repelled again.

By the end of the training session I was sweating and struggling to even hold my axe. My primary hand had long since lost its ability to feel and I flipped hands trying to retain some kind of grip on my weapon. Out of the corner of my eye I caught Professor Byleth and most of the rest of the student's who had been early to rise watching me. In the instant I looked away from my opponent, Navan saw his opportunity.

"Ach! What have I told ye before! Yer eye should be on yer opponent, not out admiring the scenery!" He roared as his axe connected with mine.

The force of the blow blew my weapon out of my hands. The heavy double bladed axe was sent head over heels into the air and landed with a clang of sparks somewhere behind me. I jerked my head up to watch the direction the axe went in as Navan moved in to defeat me. Not exactly the best at consenting to defeat I broke the rules and allowed my magic to flare to life. Glowing white spikes jutted out from all around me, aimed towards my opponent as I braced myself for the incoming attack.

"Alright, alright that's enough lassy. I yield." Navan tossed his axe to the ground as the magic sparked around me angrily. I snorted then dissipated the Light Spikes with a wave of my hand.

Felix didn't miss a beat in assessing a new opponent.

"I'm next." He went to jump over the fencing as Navan held out a hand to stop him.

"Ne lad, let the wee lass rest. The lassy has had enough fer today. Oi'd say tis about time for er to break fast."

At the mention of food my sour mood instantly lifted and I ran over to my axe. I picked the weapon up off the ground like it weighed nothing and ran over to my supplies.

"Did someone say breakfast?" The short scrappy student with a light blue mohawk from yesterday stood up from leaning on the railing. "I could go for a spot of food myself."

"Havn't you already ate breakfast today Caspar?"

I didn't see the speaker but the smaller male agreed.

"Well sure I have, but can always go more! Gota eat to bulk up!"

I planted myself next to my bag and began to maintain my practice weapon feeling utterly spent.

"You worked hard out there." Byleth came and knelt down next to me with a water flask. "How are you doing today?"

I accepted the water and took a long drought. As I lowered the flask, it took me a second to focus on the professor properly. I ignored a faint twisting feeling in my gut as, for a split second, the professor's hair appeared the most interesting shade of light minty green. I shook my head in an attempt to refocus. .

"Is something the matter?" She inquired as I handed the waterskin back.

"Na, I'm doing alright. No pain or anything, I just can't see out of that eye."

The professor reached out and grabbed my chin, tilting my head back and forth as she examined it. "It's all red and puffy. It's no wonder you can't see out of it."

I felt my mouth go dry regardless of the water I had just drank.

"It looks worse than it feels." I muttered as my good eye looked away.

"Maybe you should go see Manuela for the swelling." The professor backed off and I resumed cleaning my training weapon feeling my cheeks flush with heat.

"I...would much rather go eat something." I muttered under my breath as I scrubbed on the weapon like my life depended on it..

"Well then, how about you come grab a bite with me?" Sylvain approached with an easy grin as Byleth stood up.

"Need something father?" She spoke over to someone approaching on my blind spot and I twisted my head to see who she was talking man from last night, Jeralt entered the training grounds and started to make a beeline for me, or rather judging by where his eyes were locked, for Byleth.

"I want to talk to you for a minute pup." Jeralt's voice roughly called out from across the training grounds.

The professor scowled and issued a warning to Sylvain as she followed her father over to a more private corner of the training hall. "Behave yourself."

"Of course professor, am I not always a model student?" The redhead laughed as I stood up to put the weapon away. Sylvain flashed me an award winning smile while leaning on his training spear casually. "So, Lilianna , what do you think? Want to join me for a meal?"

"Didn't the professor just tell you to behave?!" Ingrid came up behind him in a fury and began attacking him with her training lance again.

"Hey, wow, Ingrid! Lighten up!" Sylvain reacted just in time and countered with his own weapon. "Look, it's almost a crime! The lady says she's hungry and I was simply asking if she wanted to join me at the table for a meal!"

"She said she wanted food, not sexual harassment - and defiantly not during breakfast!" Ingrid lectured as she proceeded to attack Sylvain with her training lance. The redhead valiantly attempted to hold his own against her furious attacks.

Dimitiri came up on my good side as I watched the pair spar with interest. I hazarded a glance up at the prince wondering what he wanted from me. The sweat shimmered on the prince's pale skin, and his straight blond hair stuck to his forehead having just finished his own training session. "I want to apologize for Sylvain's behavior, I speak with him often about it. However if you do not object, perhaps you would like to join me for breakfast instead? I'd love to speak with you more about that training session. It was quite impressive."

I tried to find my voice as I put the weapon back with Navan's things. The idea of dining with nobility gave me the shivers, but one did not turn down an invitation from the future king of Fodlan so easily.

"If it pleases you...your highness."

He frowned and put his hands, one on either of my shoulders. "Please, call me Dimitiri."

I nodded, wordlessly frozen in place as I stared up into crisp sterling blue eyes.

"Now let me hear you say it." He commanded as his eyes pierced through me.

I stuttered to obey his commands. "D-D- Dimi- Dimitiri."

He sighed at my pathetic attempt to obey orders. "Well, you're trying. Try to practice it. I am sure it will come more naturally if you do. Come on, I'll show you the showers."

I balked visibly this time but it did not deter his genuine concern and wish to be helpful. The prince patted my shoulder and gestured to the other side of the training hall.

"That's the men's showers over there and the women's are on the opposite side." Dimiriti gestured to the rooms respectively. He might have just been ignoring my visible hesitation, but I thought he might have just been that dense.

Recovering, I stammered a quick, "T-thank you."

"You're most welcome. Please let me know if you have any questions, I would be happy to show you around until you get the hang of things here. The monastery is quite large and navigation can pose a bit of the problem if you're unfamiliar with where everything is. Tell you what, how about I wait for you by the entrance of the training hall and then we can walk over to the dinning hall together?"

Silently I nodded my consent as the prince handed me my pack with an encouraging smile.

* * *

My morning breakfast was spent shyly in the company of the young prince and his stoic guardian Dedue. Near the end of the meal, Seteth came to collect me and show me around the rest of the monastery. One of the places that Seteth led me around was the towering bridge that led to the Monasteries spawning chapel. As we entered I had the opportunity to observe an ongoing choir practice.

The star of the show was easily a stunningly beautiful, wavy haired brunette that looked vaguely familiar. Her voice carried and wavered like a well trained singer, and I tried to place where I had heard the voice before. I studied her closely, until it clicked. The songstress looked a bit different than the last time I had seen her, she had matured quite a bit but her voice was still strong and unique. I tapped Seteth's arm to get his attention and he leaned down to hear what I had to say.

"Do you often accept performers from the Mittelfrank Opera Company?" I whispered into Seteth's ear while he glared at someone in the back row. I flicked a glance in the direction he was scowling and managed to catch a glimpse of Sylvain attempting to sneak out the back of the practice.

"Do not even think about it, Sylvain." Seteth ordered in a seething tone as a green haired young lady in the front politely hid her giggles behind the back of her hand.

Seteth proceeded to glare at the redhead as he rubbed the back of his head and got back into position. The advisor turned back to me as the songstress I recognized stopped singing her solo and the choir picked back up.

"We do not make it a habit but both Manuela and Dorothea are from the Mittelfrank Opera Company. Why do you ask?"

I tapped my finger to the side of my face in thought. "I was simply shocked to see performers among the student line up. Is it for publicity?"

Choir practice ended as we were whispering and everyone started to disperse around the chapel. Most of the students made a beeline for the bridge but the young green haired lady in the front approached us with a coy smile and an excited hail.

"Brother! Whatever are you doing here?"

"Ah Flayne, did you enjoy your choir practice?"

I looked at Seteth and then back at his sister who was gushing at his side. A slight wave of nausea washed over me, similar to the feeling that had occurred earlier this morning when I had looked at professor Byleth. It felt like I was looking at them from an odd angle or was looking through a clouded glass, and my gut twisted. The feeling lasted only for a second though and I reached up to rub my still good eye.

"Is something the matter?" Seteth inquired as Flayn gazed up at me in shock.

"Oh your poor eye! Is there nothing that can be done for you?"

I stopped rubbing my eye and gave a slight smile. "No, I'll be fine. It's not causing me any pain or anything. It's just a minor inconvenience at this point."

Flayn tilted her head to the side and gazed at the puffy red side of my face."It is a wonder that you can even see out of it as it is swollen so painfully."

"I can't see out of it right now. Professor Manuela said it might be a few days before the swelling goes down enough to see out of. We'll see if I regain my sight after that"

"Oh dear! That would be awful to lose your slight like so! Are you quite certain you will be ok?" She expressed a sincere concern as she stared in horror at the scared side of my face.

I shrugged seemingly less concerned about my eye as I was about the strange turn of fate that had landed me a chance to study at Garrach Mach Monastery in the first place.

Flayn turned to her brother and pleaded. "Brother, is there not anything more we do to help her?"

Seteth closed his eyes and answered flatly. "Manuela has already done what she can for her, the rest is in the goddess's hands."

I tried to make light of the situation and flashed her a bright grin. "It's alright! I should be fine! Even if I am missing an eye, it's not like I am blind. I can still conduct my research and go exploring, so I am not too worried about it."

I wasn't sure if what I said was convincing based on the concerned expression still on Flayn's face, so I followed up. "Really, don't worry about me."

Seteth folded his arms and glared at me. I got the distinct impression that if he was less disciplined he would have not allowed me to even speak with Flayn to begin with. "Are we through here? I need to take you up stairs to the library before my ten o'clock meeting."

The change in the advisors attitude had me back peddling."I beg your pardon Miss Flayn, it appears I am required to be elsewhere. It has been a pleasure meeting you." I bowed to her and she tilted her head curiously.

"It has been a pleasure speaking with you as well. I do hope we can chat again sometime soon." She expressed an interest in talking with me again as Seteth practically dragged me away from her.

* * *

Once introduced to the library I was thrilled beyond measure. The sheer array of books was beyond anything I had encountered before. I recalled only a few libraries having even come close to the sheer quantities of books and scrolls that lined shelf after shelf, story after story. Most of the studies and libraries I had past experiences with had been private collections, with only the most ambitious of collectors and scholars housing vast collections of books. For once I began to hope I might find some answers among the wealth of knowledge and education I was being foisted into.

Seteth explained how the books were categorized, checked out and then returned. After showing me the check out facilities, the advisor escorted me over to several of the study sections. While we were exploring one of the three stories worth of books Seteth paused. It was easy to see his expression change to one of displeasure as I trailed behind him.

"Master Hubert, Lady Edelgard, are you not supposed to be in class right now?" Seteth glared as the two students looked up from their studies unconcerned.

"Ah Seteth, you have caught us at an excellent time. Have you seen Tomas?" The tall greasy haired male with narrow yellow eyes looked a little too old to be a student. His distinct raspy voice echoed off the nearby bookshelves as he looked up from the study materials he was sharing with a stern faced female with white hair and intense light purple eyes.

I stayed back from the pair as Edelgard's cutting purple eyes shifted to me. I crossed my arms and stared back at her, immediately recognizing her as the knight in full armor that I had run into several weeks ago. The piercing violet eyes had left a distinct imprint on my mind.

"I have not, now would you answer my question?"

Edelgard flipped her hair over her shoulders in response to Seteth's pointed question. "We are here with permission from professor Manuela. We are doing research for a project she has assigned us."

Given the amount of books laying all over the tables I felt like she wasn't lying. Books of every type appeared to be spread out over the table in piles. There was even a variety of papers and leaflets scattered about for quick referencing. Interested, I scanned over some of the titles and noted they were mostly historical or strategy based titles, though there were several other types of education books lying scattered over the table as well.

"What project would that be?" Seteth's distrustful stare glared down at the students.

Eleguard didn't so much as bat an eye at the advisor's menacing aura. "We are tasked with looking up the trends and battle tactics prior students have used in the Eagle and Lion tournament. We plan on winning the tournament this year."

"Starting preparations a bit early are you not? Very well, carry on." Seteth consented as he looked over the research materials with a critical eye.

I cocked my head to the side even more interested than I was before, as Hubert moved to another table. The next table held a detailed elevation map completed with terrain and carefully crafted miniature battalions. Hubert moved the pieces along the battlefield as Edelgard got up with a notebook and quill in hand. Seteth motioned for me to continue our tour, leading the way down the rows of books. Their conversation drifted in between the stacks as Seteth led me deeper into the library.

Hubert's voice haunted me as we moved further away from the pair. "They moved the cavalry units here and here while…"

"Blue forces moved to the top of the hill? Why would they do that?" Edelgard chimed in with a question. Her stern voice broke into Hubert's explanation with no remorse.

"That is a good question. Let's check how it played out on page 86." Hubert clearly knew what was going on but was leading Edelgard through whatever they were researching.

I couldn't help myself from answering, knowing the reasoning without seeing the whole scenario. "They regrouped and mustered their forces in the most defensible position. High ground terrain is bad for any mounts or foot soldiers and flyers would be easy prey for the archers."

Edelgard poked her head out from behind the bookshelf. "Wait a moment, do you know tactics?"

Seteth paused his tour as I went back over to the table to study it in earnest. "I know a bit about battle strategies and tactics. I can tell you that while the best played strategy can go terribly wrong without practicing tactics, and even with practice they normally go to hell on the field. On the other side, tactics without a sound strategy is just noise before defeat."

I pointed to the hilltop they were discussing. "See here, the blue regrouped and baited out the black faster moving units, only to pick them off with the high ground advantage. Over by the river there, that's another defensive position …"

I proceeded to analyze the battle off the top of my head based on the current token positions on the board. Edelgard started taking rapid fire notes while Hubert would move the figures on occasion and would ask questions for further analysis.

A few hours later Edelgard looked up from her notes with a small smile. "Well I think we have analyzed enough for the time being. We should resume this conversation over lunch. Would you like to join us Lilianna?"

I was caught off guard with how she knew my name already. "Is it lunch time already?"

I looked around for Seteth who had sat down a few tables off immersed under piles of papers. He took the time to read and sign each one of them arduously before setting them off to the side in a neat stack. The completed pile was much higher than the incomplete pile as he looked up. "I am far too busy here at the moment, why don't you join the head of the Black Eagles for your lunch? It seems like a fair proposition and it seems that you both can learn something from each other."

Edelgard stuck her nose up into the air with the air of superiority that made me want to turn the offer down. "Hmph, so what do you say to lunch? I would like to run a potential few scenarios by you while we eat."

I glanced down at the board and then at her, trying to weigh the pros and cons of enduring lunch with the future emperor of the Adrestian Empire. Hubert mistook my hesitation as concern for the game board in front of us.

"Don't worry no one will disturb the simulation while we are away." Hubert cautioned with a sadistic 's smirk somehow felt shadowed and made my insides crawl.

"What scenario's were you thinking about?" I inquired as I resigned myself to my fate once again. My one good eye met fiercely determined violet eyes that shimmered with success.

"Excellent."

My lunch time was a whirl of questions from Edelgard. Mostly on battles, but some of her questions drifted over to things I had done in my life and how I had the experience to know what was going on. The bell rang as I finally got a chance to finish eating. I was still chewing as I followed Edelgard up to turn our trays over to a student on kitchen duty.

Edelgard caught me looking around, wondering what I should do next.

"You should come visit the Black Eagle's classroom with me. If Lady Rhea is looking to recruit you, you should visit the classrooms and see what each house is like."

Seteth had not reappeared to tell me what I should or should not do, so with a nod I accepted Edelgard's offer.

"As you are aware, I am the class representative for the Black Eagle's house this year."

She spoke as Hubert drifted along behind us as we walked through the rose gardens and into the classroom courtyard. Students were filing in from lunch. Some of them were throwing things, a few were petting the local dogs and cats, others were simply chatting or reviewing papers as they all filtered into the hallways. Professor Byleth gave me a small head nod as she entered a classroom accented with noble blue banners adorned with a roaring lion.

"That is the Blue Lion's classroom, mine is on the end here." Edelgard pointed to the classroom draped in blacks and reds, proudly indicating to the black eagle banner on the outside. "As you can guess the yellow banner at the far end represents the Golden Deer. So now you are aware of all the House homerooms."

Edelgard led the way into her classroom, her long white hair drifting out behind her like a ghostly apparition tied back with lavender hair ties. A provocatively dressed woman with a tight fitting dress and a fur coat stood at the head of the class writing simple magical formulas on the chalkboard in preparation for the afternoons lectures.

"Professor Manuela, I have brought an acquaintance to study with us for the day." Edelgard announced as we entered the classroom.

I was taken back as the head of the infirmary turned and pursed her lips. "Oh, I see it is you. Well, I see your feeling better if you're actually sitting in on classes now. Ah well, just sit wherever's open."

Several of the student's had already filtered in. Hubert motioned for me to sit next to him, who was one row behind Edelgard. She turned around and handed me a textbook. "We are studying magic principles this afternoon. You might find it interesting."

The amount of battle magic that the class seemed to be covering was a touch concerning to me, but I was not about to say anything. Magic of any sort interested me to some degree. Silently, I accepted the study materials and looked them over while the rest of the Black Eagles came in.

Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a timid, petite girl with purple hair sneaking into the classroom. Well, perhaps sneaking wasn't a strong enough word, as she was crawling to a seat in the far back, hiding behind a mound of books when she arrived at her desk.

"The lady you just observed crawling to her seat is the only heir to the von Varley house: Bernadetta von Varley. Rather quaint, that girl." Hubert smirked as he explained, his voice drawling to match the natural sneer he held on his lips. Glancing back to the door, a wild and regal looking female entered into the classroom next.

The queen, for no other words fit her better, possessed wild, intricately braided, purple hair and darken skin. Immediately my mind skipped along to the different books of cultures I had been subjected to in my youth, and I eyed students' brilliant red tattoos with interest. The queen gazed around for a second and took a seat towards the front, next to Edelgard.

"That is princess Petra Macnearys, she is the heir to the throne of Bridget." Hubert sneered as I watched the princess gracefully enter the building. The princess of Bridget took up residence in the front of the classroom next to Edelgard and she turned around upon hearing her introduction.

"It is a pleasure to be meeting you." Petra frowned and then tried again. "It is a pleasure to meet you." She corrected herself as I stood up and bowed to her.

"The pleasure is all mine my lady. My name is Lilianna." I introduced myself formally, fascinated by her despite her prodigious title.

On the other side of Petra, a man with brilliant orange hair sat down with a gallant smile. "The pleasure is all ours my fair lady! I am Ferdinand von Aegir!" The noble nearly shouted his name as he held out his hand.

I paused and decided on another formal bow, unsure of who I was actually addressing other than he was clearly a noble of some standing. "Lilianna, my lord."

"Do you have no secondary name? What is your full title?" Ferdinand questioned me and I started to sweat.

I licked my lips, attempting to bring moisture to my mouth as he bowed back to me with a vibrant smile. I attempted to answer when I promptly felt someone giving me a hug from behind.

"Oh, so you're the cute newcomer from the chapel earlier! My name is Dorothea." The well endowed songstress from earlier pressed up against me. I felt all the hairs on the back of my head stand up as her arms circled around in a soft and endearing hug.

"Dorothea, that is quite enough. Please take your seat." Professor Manuela instructed as she grabbed a riding crop from the nearby lectern.

I raised my eyebrows, but didn't say anything as the beautiful brunette with curling locks sat down on my good side with a cheerful wink.

"Oh you're the songstress from earlier!" I gasped in light surprise and reached out for her hand. "You were magnificent today! Just as you were the last time I saw you!"

A lighthearted peel of laughter graced the songstress's lips but I could see a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "It's nice to hear such a thing from a fan. I am flattered you were able to recognize me in the choir. "

"I could never forget such a beautiful voice." I complimented as the sleepy male with green hair wandered into class to sit in the back near Bernadetta. The timid girl caught me looking at her and our eyes locked for a second. She froze like a rabbit before a wolf, her wide eyes starting to water as she held back tears. I was about to ask Hubert what I had done wrong when a sleepy fellow yawned.

The dark green hair looked vaguely familiar, and I recalled the sleepy tone of voice from the night I had first met the students. The man was the one who had refused to heal me a few weeks back when I had broken my ribs. I flipped a page in the textbook and scanned over the contents as the sleepy man's name came to the forefront of my brain.

"Linhardt." I let the student's name roll off the tip of my tongue as I flicked my head in his direction.

"Present." He yawned as he reached into his back and pulled out, not his textbooks, but a fluffy black and red patterned pillow.

Hubert caught my look of amazement and snorted. "That is Linhardt von Hevring. He is both extremely smart and exceedingly lazy. He is our resident scholar and healer for the Black Eagle's house."

Hubert huffed at the end of his short explanation and I got the notion that he was unimpressed with Linhardt. I filed that piece of information away for later as Bernadetta let out a high pitched scream. I flung the book onto the desk in front of me and I was already halfway out of my seat when she fell onto the floor and started sobbing. Her scream alerted the blue haired teen I was becoming increasingly familiar with.

Caspar burst through the classroom doors yelling. He successfully elevated the situation as he stormed in ready to fight. "What's with all the screaming?!"

Caspar added to the din as he lunged for Bernadetta who was now lying petrified on the floor, frozen in a silent scream as her eyes slowly panned over to something that was moving next to her head. The girl's face turned a pale white as her silent scream of horror continued. Caspar noted where the problem was and he promptly slammed his fist down right next to her head. I continued to watch the scenario unfold as I swore Bernadetta was going to faint. However she surprised me by finding the courage to jump to her feet and she bolted straight out of the classroom screaming. "I can't handle this!"

"Huh? What's her deal? I just rescued her from that centipede." Caspar ruffled his hair and sat down in an open spot towards the back of the classroom. "I didn't mean to run her off."

"How very typical. As you have just witnessed, that is Caspar von Bergliez. He is the second son of Count Bergliez, the prime minister of military affairs." Hubert sneered as his hand raised up to cress down the side of his face. The second in command clearly displayed his knowledge and expertise about his fellow house members as he leered, knowing somehow exactly what I had been wondering about.

"Your question is written all over your face, but yes in fact this completely typical activity here in the Black Eagle house." He gestured to the wall where something hit it with a muffled thud. "You will find that we are a bit more well behaved than the Blue Lions over there, and much more cohesive a group then the Golden Deer."

The advisor sneered in contentment at the consideration of the other houses, and it appeared that he had more to say on the matter as Manuela's riding crop stuck into our desk with a crisp snap. "Alright get settled, I am going to begin class!"

The professor started to reign in her class as her high heels clicked across the worn stones of the classroom and flicked the riding crop on the blackboard behind her.

"Today we will be…"

* * *

I yawned as the bell released us for an mid-afternoon break. Several of the students trickled out into the courtyard from the Black Eagle's classroom and the aroma of tea and cakes quickly started to filter through the well tended gardens. Edelgard was currently preoccupied with asking professor Manuela several elaborate questions regarding healers capabilities in combat and how healing potions aided in the process.

Uninterested in the topic of war magic, I stood up to take a better look around the classrooms. It had been two hours since lunch and I had yet to see any sign of Seteth. With a shrug to Hubert who waved me off from her majesty's side, I walked over to the Blue Lions to sate my curiosity.

The Blue Lions classroom was still in the middle of a lecture, presumably because they had a rough start to the beginning of class. I poked my head in as Byleth closed her book and allowed her students to break.

"Be back in 30 minutes." She cautioned as the class started to get up and start moving.

Dimitri immediately went to the front of the class and started speaking with Byleth while I entered the classroom to look around. A broken chair lay abandoned in the corner of the room while Felix glared at it from his seat. From the middle row, Ashe pulled out a bag of cookies from within his pocket and offered them to a group of girls who were giggling behind him.

"Hey Mercedes, those cookies you made the other day were amazing. I really appreciate you giving me the recipe so I could try making them myself. Do you think you could try these and tell me what you think?"

A gentle looking student with long rose colored hair accepted one of Ashe's cookies with a soft smile as an orange haired student with her hair in hoops danced in her seat excitedly. "Ashe! Ashe! Can I try one too please?!"

The orange haired student gave off a hyper air that took the young man back for a second. Without any hesitation Ashe replied with a delighted smile. "Of course, please help yourself Annette."

Annette reached into the bag and pulled out a cookie and began eating. "Mercedes always makes excellent sweets, but yours are really good too Ashe! I wish I could bake like you."

"I have all kinds of practice in the kitchen." A faint blush ghosted over Ashe's pale skin making his freckles stand out even more as he admitted shyly. His soft green eyes wandered to catch me looking around the classroom.

"Oh, Miss Lilianna! Would you like a cookie as well? I really want to apologize for yesterday's incident..."

The teen held out the last cookie to me as I stood in the doorway looking around. I waved my hand to decline his offer. "You don't need to apologize. I shouldn't have been doing that spell in the back of a wagon to begin with. I am just honestly happy you weren't hurt when it went off."

Ashe held up the cookie. "I see, but still, I would like to apologize. I know a cookie won't make it up for interrupting your spell, but maybe you could humor me and tell me what you think anyway?"

Ashe's honest smile yanked a cord in my chest and I fought my instincts to just accept the food. My internal struggle continued as Sylvain turned around at the sound of my voice.

"Yo! Lilianna!" He caught sight of my face and stopped. His face fell with a visible look of concern.

"Ouch, man that looks painful. Care if I kiss it and make it all better?" The philanderer inquired with a charming wink as Felix reached over and slugged him in the arm.

"Shut up you idiot. Stop yelling in my ear."

"Umm, miss Lilianna?" Ashe called my attention back to him as he continued to hold out the last cookie. "Is there something the matter? I promise it will be good. I am a pretty decent cook."

From the determination that shone in Ashe's light green eyes, I began to assume that there was no way he was going to take no for an answer. Hesitantly, I accepted the cookie from him with a slight smile tugging at the corner of my lips.

"Alright I'll accept, but only on the condition that we split it." I bargained as I snapped the cookie in half. I felt my smile grow as I offered him the larger piece. Ashe's light green eyes sparkled and he bashfully accepted half of the cookie back.

"Alright! Thank you!"

"Mmm, Ashe this is really good." The soft spoken Mercedes put a hand to her face in pleasure while her noisy counterpart gushed.

"Ya, Ashe this is almost exactly like the way Mercedes makes them! What is that extra spice though, it tastes kind of sweet?"

"Oh that, I managed to get a hold of some vanilla beans after talking with the traders in the Caravan. I thought they would taste good with the sweets." Ashe explained as he looked around waiting for feedback.

I took a small experimental bite of the cookie and felt the bliss flushing to my cheeks. It was just like Annette and Mercedes said, very sweet but still very good. Quickly, I demolished the rest of the cookie while Ashe started to laugh nervously.

"Ah haha, I guess that means that the vanilla was a good idea?"

I nodded in agreement. "Yes! It tasted amazing! Thank you very much Ashe!"

The intensity of the blush on the teens cheeks made his freckles stand out. "I am glad to hear you enjoyed it."

The conversation changed, and I learned that I chatted with Ashe and the girls. Mercedes introduced herself as Mercedes von Bartels and kindly offered if I ever needed a big sister figure to come and talk with her. While Annette jumped in and introduced herself with an excited air as Annette Fantine Dominic. They both expressed that they were from areas in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and had been students of the Magic Academy. Delighted to make their acquaintances I introduced myself to the pair as well. As we were talking Dimitiri and Byleth approached us.

"So, Lilianna how are you enjoying the Officer's Academy?" Dimitri inquired as Felix got up from his chair and flanked me.

The blue haired swordsman glared at me as he growled. "Hey you."

Unsure of who he was talking to I pointed to myself feeling concerned. I didn't think I had done anything to annoy Felix today, but perhaps he was taking an interest in me anyway.

Felix's brown eyes glared sharply back at me as I felt a bit of a sweat break out on the back of my neck. "Yes, you. I still want a match. I know, how about after dinner in the training yard?"

Ingrid, having none of Felix's attitude, grabbed the swordsman's ear and yanked on it while she started lecturing him sternly. "That is not how you ask a lady out!"

"What? Don't be stupid! I just want to see if she is a good opponent." Felix growled in protest as he struggled to get away from Ingrid.

Dimitri rested his face in his hands as Sylvain came up and rested his arm on the prince's shoulder. Dedue growled as the lanky redhead grinned at me.

"Ingrid's right, that is totally not how you ask a lady out. So instead let me show you how it's done. Hey Lilianna, how about you and me go into town tonight? We can grab some dinner, listen to some of the street musicians, I'll show you the town..."

"Get your arm off the prince." Dedue issued a low warning as Sylvain flashed me an attractive smile.

"Now Dedue, I can push Slyvian off if I desired." The prince looked up at the slightly taller redhead. "I thought you injured your side this morning sparring with Ingrid, am I correct in assuming that I witnessed that blow correctly?"

"Na. I am fine. I am just leaning on you for fun." Sylvain grinned as he shot me a sly wink. "So how's about that dinner cutie?"

I struggled to figure out how to artfully decline as Byleth reached out and poked the redhead's ribs.

Sylvain went ghost white as she went to poke him again. "Ok, ok, stop. They hurt alright?"

Byleth and Dimitiri sensed their prey's weakness and jumped on him together.

"What are we going…!"

"You need to..!"

Alarmed by the lectures and yelling going on as Ingrid put Felix in a sleeper hold, I backed away slowly. Ashe looked lost while the two women laughed and cheered from the background. The lecture escalated in intensity with Sylvain sandwiched in between the fierce imposing figures of both the Professor and his house representative and I slipped out the door into the safety of the courtyard.

* * *

The sound from Sylvain's lectures only escalated in intensity as I escaped out into the courtyard with a sigh of relief. With one last look around for Seteth I decided to sate the last of my curiosity by poking my head into the last classroom, Golden Deer's homeroom.

As I poked my head into the doorway, I was met by a mountainous form hurrying out the doorway yelling back into the classroom.

"I'll go get us a snack! Don't start class until I get back alright?"

I pulled my head back in the nick on time as Raphael barreled past me.

"Hang on Raphael!" A pale green haired student with round glasses trotted after Raphael a moment later protesting.

"We need to get moving Ignatz! How do you expect me to study on an empty stomach?" Raphael looked back and spotted me hiding up against the wall making sure I still had my nose.

"Oh hey Lilianna! Do you want a snack? We were just on our way to the kitchens!" Raphael waved to me as he stopped and waited for Ignatz to catch up to him.

"Huh, no thank you?" I was caught off guard by his sudden offer.

Lucky the mountainous man's good nature continued and he wasn't offended by my sudden rejection. He laughed as I touched the end of my nose for good measure. "Are ya sure? Studying's hard, but it's even harder when your hungry!"

Ignatz caught up to him for a second as Raphael waved and jogged off towards the kitchens yelling back. "I'll bring ya back something anyway! If you don't want it then I can always eat it!"

The green haired Ignatz stood in the courtyard for a second longer looking confused. He gave a short bow and adjusted his glasses as he stuttered. "My apologies!"

"Alright? Take care?" I gave a halfhearted wave back as the two departed into the shrubbery that led to the kitchens. I stood there for a second, feeling rather confused because we had just ate lunch a few hours ago and shrugged. I proceeded to poke my nose back into the classroom doorway to see the rest of the classroom.

As I poked my head back into the room I gasped in surprise. Claude's pale green eyes sparkled as his mischievous smile filled my entire field of vision. I took an involuntary step back in shock as his nose nearly touched mine.

"C-Claude?! What are you doing?!"

He chuckled and straightened up to lean comfortably on the door frame."Not much, we are just going on break. Can I ask what you are doing here?"

I put my hand over my heart. It was going a mile a minute. I took a deep breath and slowly released the spell I had been preparing to cast. I answered honestly as I crossed my arms and glared up at him. "I am investigating the classrooms?"

It was Claude's turn to look surprised, but he recovered with an even wider grin. With a wave of his hand he motioned me to come forward. "Come on in then and meet the deers!"

Hesitant at first, I followed him into the confines of the classroom a second later. Once inside I couldn't help myself from looking around with evident interest.

Claude was chatting, making easy conversation, pointing out his fellow classmates. "So that one painting her nails in the front of the classroom there is Hilda, who I believe you have met before. The orange haired girl over there doing push ups is known as Leonie. I am sure you remember our resident healer, Marianne from the caravan ride."

I nodded as Claude continued, not phased at all by my silence. "I know you're already acquainted with our resident mage and bookworm, Lysithea, and you just watched Ignatz and Raphael going to get snacks. So that's pretty much everyone of importance here."

There was a squeak of the bench next to us as a violet haired teen with sharp features stood up with a growl. "Now see here Claude! You conveniently forgot to mention me!"

Claude leaned towards me with a quick wink to me as he replied nonchalantly. "Oh Lorenz! I am sorry I didn't even see you lurking about there."

Lorenz turned a flush red and started ranting. "I have been in class the entire time! How could you not see me? I also note that you conveniently forgot to introduce me!"

Lorenz snorted and turned to me with an elegant bow. "My fair lady, please allow me to introduce myself. My name is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester. I am forever at your service my lady."

Claude rolled his eyes as I bowed back with an elegant leg of my own. "It is a pleasure to meet you sir Gloucester. My name is Lilianna."

Lorenz frowned and went to say something but Claude quickly interjected over top of him. "By the way Lilianna, I see your face is doing a lot better. How are you feeling? Are you suffering from any ill effects from your accident yesterday?"

Claude's interruption had Lorenz flushing beat red in anger over being ignored. The violet haired teen tried to continue his introduction. "If you need anything please do not hesitate to let me know."

The two males made eye contact for a moment. Lorenz staring down Claude who was grinning innocently up at him. I waited for a second for the tension to subside as I answered Claude's questions whilst looking around the Golden Deer's classroom feeling slightly concerned.

"I am doing much better today, thank you for asking."

The classroom was in complete disarray. In retrospect, the Blue Lions classroom had the broken chair in it, but the classroom itself had been almost military the Black Eagles classroom had been neatly organized except for the things that the class materials were to cover and had a few decorations to make the classroom feel elegant and refined.

Both of the other Houses looked almost immaculate compared to the classroom in front of me. Scraps of paper littered the floor, while the desks were shoved against the sides of the room. The desks themselves were piled up high with an assortment of books, materials, and even some had full out weapons on display. Standing in the center of the classroom, a simulation map similar to what I had seen up in the library was set up. This one had a more intricately painted terrain while the figures were a bit worse for wear. Several were worn down flags and simple wooden markers, even erasers were being used on an odd occasion, while some of others place holders were full out miniatures. Interested in what they were simulating, I stepped up to study the scenario.

Claude slid up next to me clasping his hands behind his back as he leaned over the board.

"We are currently reviewing our last mission and seeing what we could have done differently. You know, the one where we rescued your caravan?" He gestured to the board, his shoulder length yellow cape fluttering at his elbow. "As you can see, we are making limited progress."

I nodded confirming the mess of figures that I saw scattered around the board. "I see. You guys are really going over the fine details here."

I leaned over the board and pointed to the circle of erasers towards the edge of the board. "I am going to guess those are the caravans. Our caravan's circled to protect themselves, while us mercenaries moved to meet the threat head on."

My hand moved over to the well cut figures coming down the road. "To further go out on a limb here, am I correct to assume that guys caught wind of the fighting due to scouts? If that is the case, your formations entered without really picking the choice terrain or advantage point."

I explained my logic as I noted the board's layout. "However if this wasn't a rush battle, you would have wanted to avoid the rough mountain terrain at the side here and used slightly different units. Archers are ideal for the range and terrain, but it would have been better if you had the opportunity to move more foot units and tanks in to protect the civilians."

"How very astute of you." Lorenz sniffed as he moved two pieces on the board. "That's why I proposed doing this."

I shook my head and moved the archers back into their original positions on the cliff sides. Next, I put the mages next to the archers. "Archers can't attack anything at close range, which is why it's a good idea to have a heavy unit or mages to back them up. That also gives them the high ground advantage."

I moved a few more pieces as I attracted more attention from the class. "Your mages can attack at range or close quarters, and both mages and archers are pretty good at taking down those foot units. These bandits were mostly axe users, brigadiers and hunters most likely, but there were a handful of archers and I think I saw one or two mages."

"Oh that's not a bad observation!" Claude rapidly started moving pieces. "If we had moved the archers onto this ridge top, Dimitri and Eleguard could have moved in to protect the caravans and advanced while we provided cover. The cavalry would have then had free rein to go after those enemy archers."

I cleared the board and started another scenario. "See here…"

* * *

The shadows were getting longer as we all crowded around the game board. Together as a class, we had gone through all kinds of scenarios from practical to out right implausible.

Lorenz and Claude were bickering over the angle of different maps and unit placements while the last bell rang. I looked up from the board in surprise as Ignatz asked a particular question about how well sniper scouts would work in a heavily forested area. I was about to address the question as Rapheal picked me up in the crook of his arm with a huge grin. He beamed down at me and exclaimed excitedly.

"I don't understand half of what's being said right now, but it's time for dinner!"

"What? Hey! Put me down, I want to help answer Ignatz's question!" I protested as Claude stretched lazily next to me leaving off his argument with Lorenz.

Meanwhile Lorenz started to pack up the figures while Hilda yawned and somehow managed to coerce Ignatz and Leonie into carrying the simulation table to the far corner of the room and directed them to moving the tables back in order. At the same time Lysititha and Marianne started tidying up the room, picking up the loose papers and quills. Hilda took a second to supervise the restructuring of the tables, and then reluctantly began sorting through the books on the desks complaining.

"Ugg, why do we have to clean up the classroom? This is servant work."

Claude made his way over to the messiest desk at the front of the room and started sorting through piles of books. "Ya, we probably shouldn't have made such a mess but come on, with everyone helping we can all go to dinner that much sooner."

A knock on the door caused me to stop wiggling in Raphael's embrace. I looked towards the doorway to spy a scowling Seteth while Flayn peaked into the classroom curiously.

"Ah, I have finally found you Miss Lilianna. We have been looking everywhere for you." The advisor's stern face pulled into a disappointed frown as I froze in place, aware of the strange position I was currently in. "Master Raphael, would you please release her?"

Raphael's hold lessened as Claude's cheerful face popped up near my elbow. "Hey Seteth, do you think we could keep her until after dinner? She's been helping us with our strategy and I would love to pester her a bit more while we eat."

Seteth crossed his arms as Flayn looked around in wide-eyed wonder. She elegant light green ringlets bouncing as she craned her neck in interest as the rest of the class finished cleaning the classroom. "It is alright brother, I will let master Navan know that she is eating with friends."

"I am opposed to the idea. You should come dine with us so that we may discuss your future and enrollment in the academy." Seteth started speaking as the huge man holding me boomed out in a happy voice.

"Ya, she's with us!"

Raphael's arm restricted back around me as I continued to hang in place like a helpless rag doll in the huge man's embrace.

Claude winked at me as he smoothly worked to address Seteth's concern. "I can drop her off at your office when we are done picking her brain, don't worry."

Seteth looked at me as I gave a slight reassuring wave and he signed. The sigh signaled that he was relenting, the strain in his voice plausible as he expressed his decision. "Alright she can stay."

There was a loud din all around me as a cheer went up. Seteth waited for the cheers to die down and then he continued.

"I'll expect you to drop her off before 6 pm sharply, master Riegan."

Claude smiled, knowing he had just won a small battle as the older man gave an exasperated sigh. "Sure thing Seteth. I got it, no problem!"

Shortly after Seteth departed, Raphael carried me to the dinning hall.

"Come on, I can walk." I protested disgruntled as he set me up on his shoulder.

"Nu uh, you're going to stay with me until Claude says I should let you go."

It felt strange sitting on the huge man's shoulder, high above the rest of the dinning hall. I could see students filtering in, along with full fledged knights and even some servants and monks. The capacity of the dinning hall really was impressive and from the height I was at I got an even better look at the impressive facilities.

Claude, and the rest of the class, had disappeared as soon as we had stepped foot in the dining hall. I craned my neck as I looked around for the Golden Deer's house leader, but I got side tracked by the architecture of the huge stone beams and stain glass windows

. "Huh, that's interesting." I noted a window adored with a lily flower and I tapped Raphael's shoulder. "Could you please set me down? I want to go look at something."

Raphael's shook his head and he dug a giant spoon and fork out of his bag. "Nope, no can do! You've been on your feet all day. It's time to eat and relax!"

"He has a point you know." Hilda appeared as I analysed the dining room's architecture from where I was stuck. Her brilliantly pink pigtails bounced as she made her way through the crowds, the colorful hair easy to pick out in the crowd. "You are still recovering. Jeez, you have a bad habit of getting beat up don't you? You really should be more careful."

The floral scent of lavender and sweetpea's met my nose as Hilda walked in front of us. The scent was impressive given the overwhelming smell of dinner that was coming from the kitchens not all that far off. The floral scent suddenly reminded me of the conversation I had with the maid from last night.

"Oh! Hilda!" I hailed her as she carried a tray of food off to a nearby table. "I want to say thank you for last night. That gift was so thoughtful and sweet of you! I must say the scent was very elegant, and the soap worked wonders in washing off all the grime from the road."

Hilda's pink eyes lit up and she gave me a brilliant smile. "Aww, I am glad I was able to help you! Perhaps you can lend me a hand next time I need it?"

She beamed up at me unexpectedly and I felt myself returning the sentiment. "Sure thing!"

"Uh no, you're making promises to Hilda now? You're going to regret that." Claude appeared almost magically out of the crowd holding two trays of food. "Thanks for hanging onto her for me Raphael, you can put her down over there."

The golden deer leader placed a tray down at the end of the nearby table and then gestured for Raphael to set me down. I pursed my lips as I learned Raphael had been holding me on Claude's request. "Hey, that's no fair Raphael! I asked to be put down earlier and now you're just doing as he says?"

Raphael laughed sheepishly and explained. "Well Claude said that it was important to make sure no one kidnapped you until he returned! I didn't think anyone would actually steal you, but it couldn't hurt to keep you safe!"

I scowled at Claude who was giving him a thumbs up for a job well done.

"It's almost like you're holding me prisoner." I muttered darkly as I sat down in the proffered seat.

Claude slid into the bench across from me. "Na, I'd never do something like that. I just wanted a chance to talk to you in private."

"Funny you consider this private." I looked around the dining hall with a raised eyebrow. The hall was only growing louder as more students filtered in and began eating.

"Sometimes it's easier to hide in plain sight. I don't have to worry about anyone overhearing us in this din." He narrowed his eyes as he slid the second tray of food over to me.

I stopped looking around, feeling rather uneasy in the dining hall due to the sheer number of people in it. The sudden appearance of food in front of me had my mouth watering but I couldn't help but stare down at the tray of food in front of me in confusion. Somehow the portions seemed a bit larger than what would normally be appropriate. Some of the plates were full enough that they were on the verge of overflowing.

"There is a lot of food here." I said flatly as I picked up my fork.

The house leader across the table just grinned knowingly at me, waiting patiently for me to start eating. I chewed my bottom lip and tentatively poked at the massive salad on my plate. "Really, this is a lot of food. Is this normal?"

"You look like you could use a few decent meals." Claude cheerfully informed me as I picked at my food. "Besides it is well balanced, make sure to eat your vegetables!"

My dining partner lectured my cheekily as he watched me pick at my salad questionably. I caught him watching me expectantly and paused, feeling more uneasy then I should. "Why are you watching me like that? Did you poison it or something?"

He blinked and rubbed the back of his head. "Haha, you are cautious. Can't say I blame you exactly, those rumors are not baseless after all."

Alarmed I pushed the tray away from me. "Then you did poison it!"

Claude backtracked frantically as I went to get up. He leaned across the table and grabbed my hand to get my attention. "No wait! I didn't say that, and I swear I didn't poison it!"

I had one knee on the bench, getting ready to leave as I stared down at the light brown hand holding mine in wonder. I followed the hand up to scowl at the Golden Deer, determined to get to the route of the problem. "You are really putting me off tilt here, Claude. What game are you playing here? Why are you so interested in me?"

He sat back down and let my hand go as I wavered in between leaving and hearing him out.

"No reason really, call it a causal interest. I just like to get to know new people cause you never know when a new opportunity will show up. Not like you can't judge a book by it's cover, you know?" He answered earnestly as he watched me scowl at a vegetable floret.

I ate it grudgingly and then turned my attention to the pheasant on my plate. He seemed to enjoy watching me try different foods on my plate. As I took another bite of my bird I had to admit the good was good. My eyes flicked to him for some kind of signal. Claude laced his hands together and rested his chin on top of them.

"Don't hold back on my account." He encouraged me and with a sly smirk. His slight encouragement was all it took for me to state eating with a gusto.

"Ah, this is amazing!"

Claude chuckled for a second as he watched me attempt to tackle the mountain of food in front of me. Casually the leader picked up his own fork and knife casually cutting into his own meal now that I was eating mine in earnest. As he looked down cutting into his own food he casually started to sate his curiosity.

"I'll admit I am interested in why you were traveling on that Caravan and what you were doing in Almyra? You'll have to forgive me, but you don't exactly look like you are a native."

I shrugged and chewed my food. The answer was very similar to what I had given Seteth the night before. "You are correct. I am a native born here in Fodlan."

I took another bite, savoring the food cooked with spices and seasonings as melted in my mouth. After the long roads eating plain wild game, anything that was even vaguely salted tasted divine. As I ate I started to contemplate what Claude was planning, in an effort to better anticipate his questions and have answers prepared. I had to deeply consider what I was willing to part with about my history.

Claude waited for me to continue talking with evident interest. I started again, slowly choosing my words. "I was traveling in the Caravan because the money was good and I had just returned from my prior assignment, ending my contract. I was looking for work and a way back to Fodlan for my own reasons."

Claude's curiosity was almost pliable and I reluctantly divulged a bit more. "Before you ask, I had been contracted to study some abandoned ruins out in the mountain regions to the far north."

Claude's interest in our conversation was apparently getting the better of him as he leaned forward with more questions. "So did you find anything of interest in Almyra?"

I shrugged as I sliced my roll in half and proceeded to butter it. "Why are you interested in what I was doing in another country?"

"General curiosity." He answered easily as he shrugged. "I enjoy learning, and as the next Sovereign Duke of the Alliance, I tend to stick my nose in foreign matters more than most."

I made a mental note to be even more careful with my words and what I was willing to impart as I sighed. I leaned my head on my hand, my fork balancing off to the side while I thought about how to answer him.

"I turned my findings over to the Pasha in the area. I believe it was a national treasure of sorts that they were after. Unfortunately, I did not find the item I was interested in locating myself. As it stood, I handed over the artifacts I was contracted to find and was therein was out of a job."

"So what, do you just wander into temples and steal whatever fits your fancy?" Claude matched my pose. His hand casually cupping his face as he asked a question that would have been insulting had he knew what I actually did.

I set about correcting his misunderstanding. "Depends on your definition of stealing? If stealing is diving into deep waters to explore shipwrecks or exploring ancient puzzles and mazes then yes, I steal. However, the people I am taking my prizes from are long since dead. I am after artifacts after all."

I shrugged and picked at my dinner for a second, moving the vegetables around my plate debating if I wanted to eat anymore. "I am often contracted by nobility who like to know more about the mysteries on their lands."

"Oh so you are like a treasure hunter then." It was obvious that Claude's thinking was fluid as he jumped from one conclusion to the next with ease.

I pursed my lips and slowly let out a small sigh. I reluctantly picked up another floret and ate it before continuing. "I guess, though the job doesn't pay nearly as well as one would expect. I was out peddling minor medicines at a bazaar when a fellow trade merchant approached me with an interesting rumor. The rumor caught my interest and I spent some time trying to secure passage from the northern regions to the Fodlan border."

I scowled as I remembered the trip. "Finding a Caravan that was allowed across the Locket was harder than I expected. So I guess, short story here is, I found my way here by doing a lot of walking."

"Hey now, that sounds pretty interesting. So tell me, did you write a report or anything on your explorations? What drove you to Almyra? What were you looking for there?"

Claude rapidly fired even more questions at me as I picked over my food, no longer hungry. My stomach twisted in knots as I pointed my fork at him."You keep asking questions, but you seem to be dodging mine."

"Hey! I answered your question on why I got you more food."

It was about the time my brain registered that he had a lot less food in front of him than I did. On further inspection, the portion sizes on his plate compared to mine were directly relational. I could only assume that he had given me half of his own meal. My discovery only assistant in making the twisted feeling in my gut worse. Uncomfortable at the prospect of him sharing his food with me again, I felt myself lose all of my appetite.

"I'm not going to be able to eat this all you know." I growled as I pushed my still overflowing tray towards him. Claude's eyes flashed as he finished cleaning his own plates.

"It'd be nice if you try."

I rolled my eyes as I grudgingly bit into half of my roll thinking deeply, trying to get a read on the man before me. His pale green eyes narrowed and he started to blush slightly. "If you keep staring at me so intensely I'll think something is up."

"It's...just you look familiar, but I can't place it." I stopped eating and propped my head up on both of my hands this time again feeling like I should know the face in front of me. "And I still want to know why you're being so...attentive. For one thing you keep giving me food and I still desire to know why you are so interested in me."

My direct questions earned me a short laugh from my dinner companion. He continued to relax, keeping his chin resting on his hand. Claude slipped in a sly wink as he responded to my own questions. "Well it's my job. As the leader of the Golden Deer, I am supposed to recruit students into joining my house. Obviously my success varies, besides I told you already, I just feel like you're a bit of an outsider to Garreg Mach, and that you're interesting to me. Things can get pretty boring here without anything new going on."

The food on my plate was entirely too much and I put my roll down feeling like I had ate entirely too much. There was still a lot of food left over on my plate. "So what are you after? Entertainment then? Are you trying to recruit me into your house?"

I accused him, questioning him in a similar manner that he had just been asking me.

Claude was unruffled by my rapid fire questions. "Haha, maybe? Maybe it's just a friendly interest." He waved my questions off easily as he reached over and picked at the remains of my plate.

"So you are not interested in me joining your house then?" I slyly inquired to him as I flicked my hair out of my eyes.

The direct question caused him to pause as he picked over the remains of my dinner looking slightly bewildered. "Now did I say that?"

I leaned heavily on my hand studying him again. The Golden Deer was skillfully dancing around my questions and he definitely wasn't giving me anything to work with. His pale green eyes caught me analyzing him again. Claude shrugged as he proceeded to pick up a toothpick. Nonchalantly he began chewing on the end of it.

Frustrated and feeling more than a bit confused by his roundabout answers and confession I growled. "Are you talking me in circles on purpose?!"

In response to my frustration, a sparkling eye winked at me and Claude proceeded to help himself to the uneaten half of my bread roll. "Na, nothing like that. I just put on the air of mystery to help recruit people into the Golden Deer. It's part of my charm you see."

I rolled my good eye as he seemed to take amusement in my growing frustration.

* * *

At 6pm sharp Claude dropped me off at Seteth's office with a wave and a promise to talk again soon. By the end of our conversation my head had been reeling and I was a bit in a daze. I was beginning to wonder if it was even a choice of mine to enter the academy.

I knocked tentatively on Seteth's office door as I struggled to come to terms with recent events and everything that had happened in the past two days. The door opened with a creak to reveal Navan's haggard face.

"Och, where have ya been lass? I've ha been lookin nay everywhere for ya."

The door groaned as Navan opened the door. I stepped into Seteth's office to find a well kept room full of books, maps, and a desk piled high neatly organized stacks with papers. However, the person that the office belonged to was missing. Looking around curiously I was amazed at the sheer amount of information on display in the spacious office.

"Navan, where is Seteth?" I inquired as I looked up and down the rows of reading materials in amazement.

"We was talkin before yon turned up, but his lordship was called away to the beck and tow of the archbishop." He stroked the fine braids on his reddish beard. "He should returnth any min now."

"I see." I leaned down to examine the globe on the table along with a decorative decanter of what I assumed was wine or whisky.

"So lassy, what do you think? Are we resting here for a while?"

"I know it's not ideal, but…" I thought about all the things I had learned today and seen. "I think this place could help me."

I pondered the thought a minute more and continued as Nava crossed his arms waiting for my final decision. "If they are offering us free food and board while I research, I think it's in our best interest to stay here for a bit. See what new information crops up, and maybe I can build some new connections."

"I fig'red as much the moment her ladyship proposed stayin. Yer father didn't raise na fool. Just be careful lass."

"I know, I know." I waved him off as I moved away from studying the desk and started looking around the far side of the office. "By the way, Navan, what is your story with that Jarelt?"

"Ach, you'd scarcely remember I suppose. The last time we traveled over Alliance territory, we helped out a band of Merc's clear out sum caves of ol pirates. That'd be Jarelt's merc band."

I tried to think back. "The Caves of Tristum, that was yet another failed endeavor."

Navan chucked at my grumpiness. "Yon only says that cause yon found naught for yer efforts. I, meself, was a thinkin that ale was a damn magnificent drink!"

I rolled my good eye as I studied a huge map pinned to the board. The map was divided into the three kingdoms of Fodlan. Yellow for the Leicester Alliance, Blue for the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, and red for the Adrestian Empire. The red, blue, yellow and green pins were scattered everywhere across the map at an alarming rate and the consistency caught my imminent attention. A clustering of notes and red pins caught my eyes and I had just started reading them as Seteth entered.

"Ah, there you are. I apologize for the delay, the archbishop just received desperate news. Please come follow me."

I cocked my head in interest as Seteth led the way down the corridor to the audience chamber. Byleth and Jarelt joined us as we left the office and Seteth led us down to the reception hall. Rhea was waiting bathed in the light of an ocean of stained glass. My good eye took a second to focus on her again, something flickering like the edge of the shadow and I shook my head lightly as we approached to clear my head.

"Ah Lilianna , Professor, Jarelt, Navan. I am glad you all could come at a short notice. Professor, if you will excuse me for a second." Rhea folded her hands in front of her gently and turned to address me. I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up as I locked my arms behind my back and stood at attention.

"Lilianna, the professor has said good things about you and has asked if you would like to join our prodigious academy. I said I would allow you to have some time to think about it, but alias time waits for no one."

The archbishop took a second to pause as her eyes roamed to the professor standing next to me. "Professor Byleth, I know you have just returned from an emergency mission with your students, but it appears I have another critical mission for you. We have just received word that there are strange beasts roaming the forest's edge near the Monastery. There is panic in the nearby towns and they are posing a threat to our supply chain by attacking the trade routes coming in and out of Garreg Mach. I would like to request that you and your students work to patrol the forest, visiting the nearby towns to make sure they are properly protected while Jeralt and his command deal with the beasts directly."

Byleth nodded as I heard the low sigh from Jeralt. "We just return only to be redeployed. Pup, you think you can handle this?"

Byleth nodded solemnly. "Of course father, I'll protect the students and complete the objective."

Rhea gave us a soft, warm, smile as her attention returned to me. "With the most pressing news out of the way then, what will you do miss Lilianna? Will you join us here at the Monastery?"

"Strange beasts you say?" I crossed my arms lost in thought despite the present company.

Rhea nodded elegantly, her radiance and grace holding a finite composure despite the desperate news. "Yes, they are giant beasts of a yet unknown origin. It would be a great help to us if you could assist us in identifying where they came from and what they are doing here."

I shot a look at Navan who shrugged unconcerned. The assignment was nothing new to us. "I'll be following yer led lass. Whatever ya choose, yon know oi'll follow ya ."

I nodded and uncrossed my arms. "We would gladly accept your invitation, your holiness. It is a great honor to be thought of so highly."

I bowed as I nearly heard the eye roll from Jeralt next to us.

"Ah, I am relieved to hear that. Now given that you have only had a day to explore the monastery grounds, you must realize by now that we are still holding classes. It would be to your benefit to decide on a house to join and begin your studies as soon as possible. Seteth has reported that you have been introduced to all the house representatives, so this should not prove to be too much of a challenge for you."

I thought about my day in reflection. I thought I would have had more time to decide, but like Lady Rhea had said, time waits for no one. I would have to make the decision based on my limited understanding of each house, its house leaders, and the subjects that interested them.

It was clear each house had their own strengths to consider and their members were a diverse mixture of personalities. The Black Eagles appeared to be prim and proper, taking a direct lead from their house leader, the lady Edelgard . Edelgard herself appeared to be driven with a passion to lead and to make the right decision, considering and planning to take action long before she acted. In fact I was pretty sure I could check in on the library after this and they would still be studying the same simulations I had left them with. The Black Eagles also seemed to possess the most talented mages out of the three houses with Lindhart, Dorothea, and Hubert all focused on an array of magic and skills sets. That fact immediately held my interest and made it hard for me to overlook.

The Blue Lions on the other hand seemed to be a straightforward and earnest bunch, each looking out for the other to a fault despite their differences. Their leader, Dimitri seemed to take things at face value and they all seemed to be hard workers. The fact that most of my morning training partners had been from the Blue Lions house, which was a testament to their strong wills and dedication to becoming proper knights. Byleth was also the lead professor for the Blue Lions, so if I wanted to work more with her then the Blue Lions house would be a natural choice. The new professor was knowledgeable and very persuasive, and I would love to get to know her better. I also was keenly reminded that she was also the reason I was even being allowed to study at the monastery in the first place. That fact caused me to waiver away from the Black Eagles and I heavily considered joining the Blue Lions.

Then I gave careful consideration to the Golden Deer house. As chaotic and quarrelsome as the house seemed, the group seemed to value collaboration and intelligence, and there was a decent amount of commoners like myself to make things feel less stiff. In regards to the house leader, Claude, he seemed to be making an honest effort to win me over by taking time out of his day to recruit me. It kind of felt like he had a hidden agenda however, though he said earlier that was just part of his normal charm. I analyzed his behavior, however and couldn't make heads or tails of him. I would probably need to join the Golden Deer if I wanted to figure out more about him. The air of mystery Claude presented and his personal skills alone tantalized me into carefully considering a house I normally would not have considered.

Rhea waited for me to make a decision as the rest of the chamber was dismissed to begin preparations for the upcoming mission. I listened with interest as Navan was assigned to Jeralt's knights company for the time being, while Byleth left to start collecting supplies. The immediate leave of the rest of the companions left just the archbishop, her advisor, and me in the aqua stained room together.

"It is a hard decision is it not?" Rhea offered condolences in a soft voice. "Each house is talented in their own ways."

I began as I allowed my limited vision to wander to the sparking stained glass windows. The depictions of the progenitor god, along with the Immaculate one reflected the lights. Something stirred in my memory, under a blanket of fog, something dark and unwelcome.

I shook my head to dismiss the dark thought that was creeping up like a silent nightmare and took a second longer to be sure of my answer. With a strong and decisive voice I looked straight at Seteth and answered.

"I would like to join the Black Eagles if you please. With the largest amount of mages and their dedication to analyzing and research, I think my skills are best served in the service to that house."

Seteth closed his eyes as he confirmed my decision. "I will notify Lady Edelgard of your intentions. She will have some say in you joining, but I do not foresee it causing an issue. You are dismissed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Corner:
> 
> Soo - Thank you very much for reading! That was such a long chapter! I really hope you enjoyed reading and are looking forward to seeing how the story is progressing! I should probably mention that I am planning on releasing weekly content - I currently have 5 chapters ready for posting and then will switch to a weekly schedule - so you can expect more on this journey and look forward to reading regular releases! So hit the follow button if you don't want to miss an update - and if your enjoying it - please also hit a fav or drop a comment!
> 
> On to the Chapter Recap:
> 
> This chapter has a lot of information in it, but your formally introduced to almost all the students! I hope you also were able to pick up on everyone's general personality. How they were introduced, how they related, and how Lilianna got to know them.
> 
> You also see how day two at Garreg Mach Monastery turned out for Lilianna. She's having an eventful two days, but at least there wasn't any accidents really today.
> 
> You did find out about each of the house leaders, and find out why Claude has been paying special attention to her. (For those who need more of an explanation here - Byleth picks her own house and in this case she choose to lead the Blue Lions house. Which means Claude missed out on recruiting her, so he stepped up his game the second time around.(He doesn't like losing.))
> 
> You also got to see Sylvain trying very hard to pick Lili up - I wonder if he will have any success?
> 
> Other fun things I think that happened is that your noticing Lili's background a bit more. What she was doing priory, and why she deals with nobles. Some of her love of knowledge as well, comes into play - you discover her prior job was a treasure hunter! - not really a noble profession but it explains why she has been on the road a lot and what she was doing, and why she doesn't really care for nobles (Kind of - gives you a rough idea anyway - character growth - you'll find out more during later chapters.)
> 
> We also figured out what House Lilianna is in! -Who saw that she would ask to join the Black Eagles?!- O.o
> 
> Rhea is already asking the group to tackle a growing problem with some demonic beasts in the area - so you can expect some action incoming.
> 
> Oh - and you also might notice that Navan being the older mech type - he is was up at the crack of dawn and is using the down time to train Lilianna in axes. She is already a skilled faith magic user, and she has some knowledge of axes, which is enough to get Felix's attention and he is asking for a duel. I wonder how that is going to turn out...or how long Lili can put it off? (As you can see Lili isn't really a morning person by choice, but rather by habit.)
> 
> Anyway - theres a lot to unpack here so I am hoping you enjoy it! See you soon!


	4. Month of Harpstring Moon - A House to Call Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lili meets with Edelgard to discuss her housing situation - Claude ends up poisoning himself - Lili gets a drubbing during training - and Sylvain's hitting on her. Her second day at Garreg Mach Monastery is certainly eventful.

Chapter 4: Month of Harpstring Moon - A House to Call Home

The next morning Navan met me at my door with a tremendous bang. The force of the shuttering blow rattled the hinges of my door half scaring me onto the floor.

"Git up Lass! Yer have 10 minutes to meet oi at yonder trainin grounds."

I muttered something incoherently as I rubbed my head and worked to untangle myself from the swath of blankets.

"Whats that lass?" Navan roared as I caught myself muttering a curse of insults in my mother tongue. The rough mercenary thundered on the door again, causing dust to fall down from the rafters.

I fumbled for a reply as I picked myself off the floor and began making my bed. "Y-Yes sir! 10 minutes, training grounds!"

"Thatsa better, yon could get usta less lip." I heard roughly through the door as I scrambled to shed my sleepwear. As I pealed my top layer off and stumbled to grab my training gear I wondered what had put my guardian in such a fowl mood.

In slight morning light that filtered in through the top shutters of my windows I heard another two sets of footsteps on approaching my door. I grabbed the first layer that came to my hands and began trying to pull it on.

As I changed a stern female voice halted my guardian. "Good morning master Navan I presume?"

"That would be oi." Navan answered with a hint of distrust in his voice.

"You'll need to excuse me, but I need a moment of Lilianna's time."

I fell over trying to step inside my work out shirt as I attempted to listen to the conversation outside. After a second or two of struggling I realized I was trying to wear my shirt as shorts. With a grunt of effort I threw the shirt onto the bed and started again, this time with my shorts.

Navan gave a grunt of reluctant admittance. "Hmph, the lass be all yers."

The heavy footfalls from my mentor trampled down the stairs as I finished pulling my shorts on. A second later there was another knock on my door. This knock was much more polite.

"Excuse me, Lilianna?"

I began fumbling to pull my shirt over my head as I made my way towards the door. As I stumbled towards the door my foot managed to collide with the edge of my desk. An intense wave of pain spiked through my entire foot forcing me to swear violently. A long jumbling of curse words in every language I knew spewed forth from my lips in a loud hiss as I yanked the shirt over my head with force.

"Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that." The feminine voice at the door was unsure of what I was saying.

I leaned on the dresser next to my desk and rubbed my foot, sucking in a deep breath of air as I did so. Grudgingly I glared at my toes in the darkness, muttering a short apology. "Just a minute."

I hobbled over to my door and started unbolting it. The lock took a second to undo as I leaned on the wall, still attempting to rub my foot at the same time. I finally got the locks undone and pulled open the door to the courtyard.

"My apologies, my lady!" I gave a short bow while I attempted to swallow a hard knot that was forming in my throat. "I am sorry to keep you waiting."

Edelgard's light violet eyes twinkled in the dawning light wanted from me as she frowned.

"I have just been informed by Seteth that you wish to join the Black Eagles house."

I straightened up from my bow and put my foot on the ground with a flash of pain. Carefully I made sure that the flickering of discomfort did not make it onto my face as I nodded to confirm her statement. The knot in my throat tightened as I judged Edelgard's body language. The princess's sharp and military-like personality did little to betray what she was thinking, but something about her wary eyes told me I should be prepared for battle. I felt a light sweat break out on the back of my neck as the cool morning air pushed past me into my cozy bedroom behind me. My mind jumped to the worse conclusion, the leader would be at my door first thing in the morning if it was anything good.

Summoning my courage I bowed my head again to show respect. "Yes, I have indeed applied to join the Black Eagles. Is there some problem with my application my lady?"

Edelgard had the slightest hint of a scowl on her face, a further warning to me that something wasn't quite right. I began to think I had made a decision I might regret. Edelgard did not keep me waiting in suspense very long. She let the axe drop, though her tone seemed dissatisfied with what she was saying. "Actually, I need to speak with you about your application."

"I figured as much." I forced out the words as the knot traveled to my stomach. Dealing with nobles and their petty whims was always a hindrance, and I hadn't even had breakfast yet.

Edelgard looked me up and down. Her cunning eyes lingering on my accident and then traveling down to my grey training gear with an appraising eye. Apparently whatever she was looking for she didn't find as she continued. "If you figure as much, then you must have also foresaw why I came to speak with you first thing this morning."

I remained silent, neither looking to confirm or deny her allegations.

Edelgard continued like she did not expect my answer. "While I would like to accept you into my house, I regret to inform you that I must respectfully decline your application. I cannot simply accept an unknown commoner into my house simply because the Archbishop has chosen to sponsor you."

I tilted my head to the side, but otherwise did not let my emotions register on my face. It was surprising to me that Edelgard was choosing to deny the archbishop's wishes and guest. That tiny fact spoke far more than enough her excuse to accept a commoner into her house.

Edelgard continued however and I felt my stomach drop a little more at the end of every sentence. "I was going to allow Professor Byleth to lead the Black Eagle's instruction, however she declined my offer and went to go teach the Blue Lion's instead. At this point in the year I am disinclined to take any more risks. The Battle of the Eagle and the Lion in little over two months from now, and I will not jeopardize my houses standing by accepting any more _outsiders_ into my house."

I flinched at the word outsider but otherwise listened to the princess laying down the law without any comments.

"I am hoping you will reconsider your application, given my grievances." The wind blew the chilly spring air between us lapping at her straight white hair, tugging at her silken violet ribbons as it ruffled my unruly green locks.

I had nothing to say and lowered my eyes to the well worn timber decking. "I understand your grace. I will reconsider, I apologize for bothering you."

Her violet eyes shifted from my eyes to someplace just behind my face. She coughed briefly to clear her throat. "However that does not mean that I do not appreciate your assistance yesterday. On the contrary I enjoyed your company and was hoping we could talk again, perhaps over tea."

I read between the lines. It wasn't that she didn't want me in her house, something was preventing her from accepting. I sighed and looked up, gathering what dignity I could muster. "Please forgive me for not considering your position while selecting a house to join, I did not realize that I would be such a burden."

The princess's analyzing sharp glare softened a bit. "I want you to know that it is not due to any personal that I decline this offer. It is because I wish to consider both of our best interests."

I nodded mutely, unable to muster up the will power to even consider accepting her invitation to tea.

When I didn't respond, Edelgard looked around awkwardly and then turned around. "Please let me know if you ever feel like accepting that offer for tea. I am certain that it would be an interesting conversation."

She then turned and started to walk away, her heels clicking against the wooden boards. With each click of her boots it felt like another nail was being driven into my stomach. The fading pain in my foot was dismissed as I struggled to deal with the implications of being rejected by a house leader. A whirlwind of scenarios ran through my mind about what should my next move should be. Should I stay? Should I continue my original route and leave the monastery?

The scenarios lingered in my mind as I stared off into the rising sun. The sky slowly turned a red and gold hue that chased the purples and blues of night away. Reluctantly I came to terms with remaining. It was too early to give up on the security and benefits the monastery offered, and I still had two other houses that I could turn to. I shut the door to my dorm room with a sigh, still lost in thought.

As I flopped back down on my bed and pulled my pillow close the hour bell went off. The loud alarm denoting the start of the dawn training periods. I jerked myself out of my bed with a horrified curse.

"%#*S! I am so dead!"

* * *

Navan's expression when I raced in was thunderous. I didn't make any excuses for being late, but he knew I had been delayed but he still highly displeased that I had kept him waiting. As punishment, I was forced to run extra laps until I thought I was going to pass out.

By the time I had even arrived at the training courts Dimitri and Felix, along with several other Blue Lions students, were already well into their morning training routine. Proof they had been training was littered all over the training grounds as freshly busted wooden training swords and spears lay scattered and discarded across the floor, a physical testament to how hard they were training. As I put my hands on my knees, gasping for air, my trainer came up and dumped a bucket of cold water over my head with a roar.

"Ach didn't say ya could rest lassy! Yer kept me awaitin!"

The frigid water saturated my light grey training shirt as I shook my head back and forth to shake the water out of it, yelling in irritation. "Navan! What the hell?!"

The steel ax came down next to my head and embedded itself in the wooden support beam, thrown with either precision or spite. Knowing Navan's dislike of being kept waiting in the morning, I supposed it was probably the latter.

I glared at the embedded axe and attempted to tug it out. Planting a foot on the side of the pillar I pulled with all my might. The incoming sound of footsteps was the only thing that alerted me something strange was going on. My gut instinct kicked in and I dropped to the ground and rolled as a wooden axe chopped down where I had been standing a few seconds prior.

Dimitri heard the fuss as I swore violently at the surprise attack. The prince must have caught me looking around for any weapon I could lay my hands. Not finding anything I could use the axe cleaved down towards me again. I half rolled and jumped out of the way as I heard a shout. "Here! Take this!"

In the next second a spear launched itself at my and the tip clattered along the paving stones by my feet. I didn't have much of a chance to react as I grabbed the only available weapon. The lace was strange and unfamiliar in my hands as I tried to fend off my instructor by sweeping at his knees like I would with an axe.

Navan gave a hearty laugh as I swung the spear at him. "Oh oh! Oi lassy, wut yer going do with that long stabby stick?"

I had to wonder why Navan was in such a fowl mood. The only logical conclusion I could come up with was probably because the ale had been absent in his diet for more than one meal. I paid for my thinking as his axe smashed through my spear shaft with a surprising amount of ease. I was sent flying backwards and landed heavily on my back holding two broken shafts.

"Wut hav oi told yer about non focusing on yer opponent?!"

My instructor roared as he let the lesson be driven home as his heavy combat boot connected with my center mass. I suddenly found myself flying through the air wishing very much I had just remained in bed this morning.

The stone flooring appeared much sooner than I anticipated it to. The abrupt landing sent me rolling over the paving stones with enough force to knock the wind out of me. I groaned in pain as I heard Navan growling from somewhere over on the other side of the arena.

"Oi lassy! Are yer going to go back to sleep so soon? Yer only just got here!"

He was definitely cut off from ale I concluded as I pushed myself up onto my elbows with a grunt of left ear detected movement on my blind spot, the heavily armored footsteps approached rapidly. Acting on my gut rather than thinking, I rolled away from the sound fearing that Navan had decided to follow up with his lesson again.

The footsteps followed me and a brief second later I felt a large hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

The voice was much younger than Navan's reached my ear a second before and a metal gauntlet reached down into my field of vision. In a panic, I turned my good eye to see Dimitri standing next to me offering a hand up.

After this morning's incident, I could barely bring myself to look the prince in the eye. Looking away, I pushed myself to my feet, still holding both spear halves. "I can continue..."

"Don't force yourself-" Dimitri seemed to realize what he was saying and paused. "How much training have you received on lances?"

I looked down at the two shattered weapon pieces in my hands. "...Today is my first lesson apparently."

Navan was quickly growing bored with our conversation. "Oi lass, are you gona get a move on sometime this morning?"

I snorted and tossed the shattered remains of my training spear towards the rubbish heap. There was no chance in repairing it.

"Why not just use an axe? You fight better with it anyway." Felix's cold logic cut though the air as he stopped hammering the training dummy with his sword. The fowl tempered swordsmen mopped his brow with a training towel as I examined the training dummy in front of him. The wooden dummy looked like it was about to fall apart, as wood chips and splintered jutted out over the floor at every angle.

Making up my mind, I went and grabbed a new spear from the training wall behind me. "Because, I am here to train and learn." I growled back at him as I watched Dimitri go over to the Navan's steel axe and rip it out of the wall with ease. I pulled a face of disgust as I swung the wooden training spear. "I have found that I can rarely afford to be picky about what kind of weapon I use in combat. A weapon is only as good as its wielder, so I plan to train in them all. A knight cannot be picky."

"Hmph. You'll never master anything that way." Felix responded with a growl.

I shrugged as Dimitri grabbed fresh training spear for himself. "Don't mind Felix. We all learn to swing swords in the north."

I gave the spear another experimental practice swing and Dimitri ducked as my experimental sweep went wide, aiming for his head.

"Hold on, here let me help." The prince grabbed my lance and stopped my swing. He then moved behind me and re-positioned my hands, forced them further apart. "You're holding your hands to close together, like you would on an axe. I recommend holding it like this."

"Go away boar prince, you're only going to contaminate her." Felix spat as he began attacking the wooden dummy once more.

Dimitri signed reluctantly. "Really, Felix is always just this grumpy. Try not to hold it against him, he actually isn't that bad of a person."

"Sure…" I dismissed his comment as I did a few practice lunges and sweeps with my lance. I scowled as noticed my hands were sliding towards each other again.

"Are yer gona kiss him next lassy?" Navan barked from the sidelines, leaning on his axe and watching the proceedings with a disapproving glare. I turned my scowl into a glare as I met my guardians deep brown eyes. My guardian's temper was fraying my last nerves.

"How about you just the hell shut up!? You old whisky barrel!" I yelled as Navan leaned on his battle axe mocking me as he normally did to irritate me during our training sessions.

"Ach, if yer keep fluttering those pretty lashes at the young prince oi bet me last ten pieces he'll kiss yer."

"Hold this for me." I thrust my training lance at Dimitri and snorted thoroughly over the harassment. Highly irritated and already having a bad day, I growled as I stepped forward to face my mentor. "It sounds like I'm not training in weapons today."

I narrowed my eyes at Navan as my magic swirled around me for the briefest of seconds. The magic flashed, lighting up the entire training facility in a blinding white light as I unleashed my Saraph spell. The faith magic sparked and twinkled as the spell zipped past Navan's beard. My mentor's face paled in response as the magic orb slammed into the wall behind him.

"Well now, on now lassy, let's naut be too hasty."

"I think you owe me for the flying lesson earlier though." I felt the evil smirk tugging at the corners of my mouth as I hissed my challenge. Navan realized he had pushed me a bit too far and stopped leaning on his axe.

"Yer have a fair point, all right yer better brace yerself lass!"

The blinding white faith magic flashed and flew from my hands as Navan took my challenge seriously. The double casting the low level faith spell caused a wave of exhaustion to fall over me, but this time I aimed my spell to hit spell rang true as my opponent charged, causing Navan to grunt in pain as he took the blast head on. However that did not stop the experienced warrior from continuing his charged toward me. The incoming juggernaut thundered towards me with a raised axe, posed to deal me some serious damage. I didn't let myself think, letting my years of field experience kick in as I promptly ducked the incoming threat and readied another spell.

Firing the holy spell at such close range burnt holes through Navan's heavy training armor. The scent of slightly charred flesh permeated my nose as my instructor's horrendous yell rattled my brain. I had just enough time to put my arms up in defense and I braced my legs for impact.

The world almost slowed to a standstill as Navan's wooden axe slammed into my arms. The force of the blow deadened all the feeling in my arms as the impact blew off my feet again. The backward momentum carried me through the air, gravity brought me back down to the ground once more. On impact I lost feeling in the rest of my body as I tumbled, rolling to a stop on my side as all my senses started to protest the beating they had just incurred.

"Uggghh, yup that hurts." I hissed as I curled into a ball clutching my side and arm shaking from the beating I had just incurred.

My mentor's hellish mood changed as he walked towards me shaking his head and grumbling. "Ach, I overdid it. Yer lil sparkys are startin to pack quite th'e punch."

I glared up at him with my one good eye as if daring him to continue. He sighed as he reached down and lifted me up with a single one arm. With a single fluid movement Navan hefted me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Lilianna!" I looked up to see Dimitri's ashen face hanging over the arena's sidelines.

"I'm alright..." I informed him through clenched teeth my rough and ready mentor shifted his steps towards the direction of our training supplies. I confirmed why my standard issue backpack was filled mostly with medical supplies as Navan set me down next to our supplies. I leaned against the pillar for support as he dug around in our packs.

I few seconds later my guardian pulled out two concoctions and uncorked them. Deftly he chugged his and then passed me the spare. I struggled to hold my potion as my arms protested.

As I sipped my concoction, feeling my pain ease as the healing potion took effect I heard Dimitri growling. "How do you call that training?! That is more than a bit rough!"

My mentor stopped chugging his health potion and looked down his nose at the blonde boy that stood level with his shoulders."Eh lad, what use is yer training, if ya don't fight like yer would in the heat of battle?"

Dimitri's icy blue eyes glared up at him, spear standing at the side. For a second I could see a king, concerned over one of his subjects' well being. The thought was ridiculous and I almost let out a half-hearted chuckle, but my wounds protested and I leaned over with a groan instead.

The prince had no such problems and he tried to calmly approach the subject. "The point of training is to provide a safe environment in which we can safely train our bodies and minds with receiving proper instruction on proper technique and application. The entire reason we train here is so that we don't endanger ourselves on the battlefield!"

I curled into a ball as I waited for the health potion to take effect. Navan's concerned brown eyes appraised me and he leaned down and lifted me up onto my feet.

I protested as he uncurled me. "No, just let me die here."

"Nay Lassy, yon'll do better standin upright then curled in yonder sphere."

I groaned and leaned on him. "I know you're right, but I hate it."

"That's the spirit lass!" He ruffled my hair as I took a deep breath.

"Your highness, what you say might be true here in this training hall, but I haven't always had that luxury. The way these past few years have gone, being on the road, everyday is a constant struggle. You never know when an attack could happen and by who, or what, so Navan is just training like we normally do."

Dimitri wasn't buying my explanation. The prince scowled and folded his arms, with a lofty glare he stood in his sky blue workout uniform."I did not observe such behavior while we were with the caravan."

The prince looked visibly upset and concerned as I caught him checking me over.

Navan reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. "Tit's was but another job lad. The lassy's contract required her ta be prepared to serve the caravan night or day. Oi could hardly be training her rightly under such sodding conditions."

The prince looked like he was going to protest so I jumped in. "Actually it is the reason I was reading so much on the trip. I need to improve my magic skills along with my physical body" The potion finally kicked in and I let out a sigh of relief as I began to feel my hands again.

"Hmph, they have a point. Holding back during training will only cause you to be weak." Felix stepped into the conversation with a strangely hostile smile.

"I think I can see why the professor wants me to learn reason now." The swordsmen finished as he folded his arms in a matter-affect manor while Dimitri looked aghast that we all agreed beating each other to a pulp was the point of training.

Unable to find a better argument the blond turned to me and bowed. "Fine, say what you think is true, that is hardly a way to treat an injured lady. She is still recovering from her accident, that can hardly be healthy for her to train with such rigor while still under orders for rest and recovery."

I struggled to hold in a laugh and ended up coughing. "Ahaha! Are you taking tips from Sylvain now? That sounds like a reason he would use to slack off on his training with!"

I caught Felix nodding as Dimitri shook his head not quite understanding. Navan gave me a rough push. "If yer have breath enough to keep yaking, yer can do more training."

I sighed as Navan handed me the same axe that had just clipped me halfway across the arena. "You are a cruel man."

"Would yer rather have the steel?"

"No." I scowled at him and began going through light pattern dances for both axe and lances for the remainder of the training session.

* * *

The rest of the morning and part of the afternoon was just a blur of lectures. I took up residency in the Blue Lion's classroom offered by Dimitri while I ate breakfast like my life depended on it. I drifted in and out of the lectures, full of food but still being exceedingly sore from training.

The lectures from the Blue Lion came directly from Byleth, so all the students were diligently and earnestly taking notes on all her lessons. The topics focused mostly on lances and how they played a vital role in combat. She touched on how a footsoldier's lance work differs from a mounted knight, citing that lances made up the backbone of most knights training.

I struggled to take notes as I tried to muster the courage to ask Dimitri and Byleth if I could enter the Blue Lions. The tea time bell tolled out a few hours past lunch, indicating a breaking point between periods. As the bell rang, I still had not settled on a good way to ask, so I decided to go for a short walk to air out my thoughts.

Several students were of the same mind as me, wanting to get up and stretching in the warm spring air. As I wandered the courtyard I caught Sylvain cheerfully chatting with some of the castle maids, and I shook my head as a few minutes later the pair ducked into a darker corner of the yard. I took a couple of steps forward, interested in seeing what game Sylvain was after when I felt a tap on my blind side.

"Hey you."

I turned to look down and caught the young male with red eyes glaring up at me in irritation.

"Could you be anymore dense? I have been yelling after you for the past minute." Cyril crossed his arms in annoyance as I scratch the side of my face.

"Err, I apologize. I have a lot of my mind right now. Do you need something?" I offered hesitantly as he sighed heavily.

"Professor Hanneman asked me to come get you. Says he has something he wants to discuss with ya."

"Oh?" I wondered with the professor could want with me. I grabbed my elbow and grabbed my chin in thought. "Did he say why?"

"No. My only job was to come get you. I don't ask questions." Cyril's reply was short and clipped as he continued. "So if ya are just walking around, we should get going."

I wondered why the boy was in a fowl mood as he pursed his lips and stared up at me, waiting impatiently for me to get going.

"Uh, give me a second. I just want to let Professor Byleth know where I am disappearing off to."

Cyril rolled his eyes but followed me as I turned around to head back into the classroom to locate Byleth. We were just getting ready to enter the classroom as Ingrid's bench slammed to the ground with a clatter. I paused to allow the raging blond to stomp out of the classroom and watched with amused interest as she made a direct beeline for the corner Sylvain had ducked into with the maid a minute prior.

The commotion started as I approached my desk and began gathering my things up. I stifled a laugh as I hurried to stuff my notebook into my bag. Ingrid's yells echoed throughout the classroom.

"Sylvain! This behavior is completely deplorable! How can you continue to do this everyday?"

Byleth looked up from talking with Ashe, Annette, and Mercedes with a cookie still in her mouth, caught completely off guard by the impending lecture that wasn't one of her own.

Sylvain tried to defuse the situation, but only succeeded in making the angry blond more furious. "Hey now, Ingrid. Just calm down, I can explain..."

Ingrid's voice exploded as Byleth and the others ate their snacks, listening intently to the situation erupting in the corner of the courtyard. "How can you logically explain this deplorable behavior Sylvain? You have been doing this since you were a child! When you were 8 you came on to my grannie! My sweet sweet grannie!"

"Are you going somewhere?" Dimitri inquired with a stern look as he watched from his seat in front of my desk. I finished putting all my school supplies away into my bag and tossed it over my shoulder. "Cyril says that Professor Hanneman is looking for me."

"I see. Before you go, I heard you were rejected this morning by Edelgard." The prince's demeanor was concerned and well meaning, but the way he ground out Edelgard's name was enough for me to be concerned. I stopped as Cyril tapped his foot impatient, clearly wanting to get going.

"What about it?" I asked slowly, reluctant to bring the subject up.

The prince's blue eyes narrowed as he coughed to clear his throat. "Aham, I simply wanted to know why you didn't choose to join us here in the Blue Lions."

Dimitri seemed genuinely interested in my reasoning and I sighed. I knew this was going to happen. I rubbed the back of my head, feeling my unruly hair ruffle under my unease. "Umm well, I don't know anyone here all that well yet your highness and I do appreciate all you have done for me so far, but I choose the Black Eagles because they had the most amount of magic users. I know Annette and Mercedes used to attend the school of sorcery before attending the Officers Academy here, but I thought that with Hubert, Dorothea, and Lindhart that I would have the most room to learn and grow."

The prince seemed taken back by my analysis of the group, but didn't interrupt me as I continued. "With such a diverse group of casters around my skill levels I thought I could integrate into the class easily, but apparently I have done something to offend Edelgard enough that she has rejected my application."

"You clearly took selecting a house into great consideration." He started with praising my logic as he nodded his head. "However the Black Eagles is a notoriously elite group to get into."

Dimitri paused as I sighed heavily. Now would probably be a good time to ask him, but my stomach twisted and I held back as the prince continued."What I mean to say is, you are more than welcome to join the Blue Lions. You would make a great addition to our group if you choose to join us, and I am sure we could help you achieve your goals. We have professor Byleth who is very proficient in teaching and several skilled magic users that I am sure would help you benefit in your studies."

"I am not looking to train in just magic." I followed up slowly, restless as Cyril grabbed my arm.

"Be it in magic, weapons, or leadership we have a very diverse group here, and I am sure all of us would all be willing to help you improve." Dimitri glared at the retainer who set his jaw and started pulling me towards the door.

"Speak for yourself Boar prince, I am only here to improve my own skills. Anyone else is just going to get in my way." Felix growled as he looked up from polishing a battle worn sword on the other side of the classroom.

I let Cyril lead me out the door as I turned my head over my shoulder and called back."I appreciate the offer your highness, I will consider it!"

Cyril lead me diligently right past Ingrid's as she had Sylvain pinned up against the wall. The tall redhead was pleading for the much shorter blond to keep her voice down. "Could you keep it down? You're attracting a lot of attention..."

"I don't care Sylvain! This behavior needs to stop." Ingrid roared her fury as Cyril lead me away from the classrooms.

* * *

"So you injured yourself trying a new spell hmm?" Hanneman finished looking at my injured eye and then set his instrument down. "This is most peculiar. Your injury seems to be clearing up nicely, I don't see anything that could cause you any lasting implications." I let out a collective sigh of relief as the professor picked up another instrument from his desk along with a etched gold and white leather bound book.

"Say Miss Lilianna, do you mind if I ask you a couple more questions?"

He offered me the ornate book and began fiddling and adjusting the delicate instrument in his hands. "You are a commoner, correct?"

"Well I am not a noble, so the alternative makes me a commoner does it not?"

He stroked his beard in thought as I accepted the book. He didn't seem disturbed by my cheekiness as he continued down the same line of thought. "So the odds of you ever having been tested for having a crest is slim, correct?"

I was busy running my fingers over the gold inlaid cover of _Comprehensive Magic vol 1_ in awe.

"Aham, Miss Lilianna, if you would please answer my question." Hanneman coughed to get my attention.

"Huh, oh, my apologies. I do not recall ever being tested for a crest." I confirmed with a tilt of my head. My fingers cracked open the edge of the book with interest.

"That would not be surprising given your lineage." He sounded mildly offended as my fingers deftly started flipping through pages towards the index. My eyes skimmed over the headings at a frantic speed.

"Miss Lilianna, please could you focus on me for a few moments?" I was clearly exhausting the scholar's patience by ignoring him. "I assure you, you will have plenty of time to read the book in the future. Right now I am discussing your future, would you please pay attention?"

I reluctantly put my finger on the index pages and looked up at Hanneman. "You want to check me for a crest in hopes that I, a lowly traveler with no land or place to call home, will magically procure you a crest in which you can utilize to further your research."

I rolled my eyes as the professor set the instrument down on the coffee table in front of me.

"Well yes, I assumed that given your hair color and skill with magic that there is something exceptional with you. You mentioned you had some knowledge of crests the other day did you not?"

"It is just passing knowledge, nothing more..." I flicked my eyes around the room and pursed my lips feeling agitated with the direction the conversation was taking.

"Very interesting, I would very much be interested in chatting with you more on the matter later. As it is we are running a bit short on time. I was hoping to gain your approval to move forward with testing."

"What do you hope to gain?" I drew my arms up and clutched the book closer to me feeling my heart start to beat heavily in my chest.

He frowned at my question but shrugged, listing off a couple of reasons for him being interested in my blood. "Your hair color looks remarkably like Seteth's, and my hope is by either confirming or denying the existence of a crest in your blood, that it would lead me to some kind of new revelation in my research."

"Wouldn't that imply that I am the child of some noble house, or something of that nature?" I inquired nonchalantly, trying to pass off my nervousness as dismissive interest.

"Perhaps, but nonetheless I would encourage you to be tested. Some of the weaker bloodlines are scrambling for heirs now and even if you are of some distant lineage we might be able to secure you a better position. Crests can lie dormant for years before making appearances again, so even if it is very unlikely, it is still a good idea for you to be tested." The professor pressed his attempt to convince me about the necessity of getting tested. He possessed an air of excitement that echoing around the office space and rattled my senses and I took a long slow breath.

 _What could it hurt?_ I thought reluctantly as I slowly released my grip on the book I was holding. I knew that I would never be part of an existing noble house given to my bloodline, but if he was that interested in researching crests now was probably the time to see what the church, and the leading crest researcher of the empire knew about them.

"If you are that interested, I suppose I can be tested..." I mumbled as there was a knock on the professor's doorway.

Both of our heads jerked in the direction of the doorway and Professor Hanneman called out. "Come in."

The door inched open to reveal muddled green hair and large brown eyes. The boy was out of breath as he pushed open the door and adjusted the large circular glasses on his nose.

"P-Professor Hanneman!" Ignatz gasp as he entered the office in a hurry. "Hilda wanted me to let you know there has been an accident in the alchemy classroom and to let you know we are admitting Claude into the infirmary."

The professor brushed his mustache and sighed in disappointment. "Not again, what did he do this time?" Hanneman looked downright unimpressed with the news as he started to move towards the door. I unfolded myself from sitting on the plush office chairs, setting the ornate pillow back in place as I got to my feet in order to follow the professor.

"W-we are not sure. One minute he was at his desk conducting experiments, and the next minute he was on the ground." Ignatz was clearly concerned about the situation, while the professor was grabbing equipment and packing them into a bag.

"That is typical. The boy probably has poisoned himself again. I keep warning him about not experimenting those strange plants he keeps scrounging about in the woods for, but will he listen?" Hanneman was clearly exasperated by the incoming news, but neither of them appeared to be shocked by this development.

"He said earlier that he had obtained a rare mushroom from one of the traders in the Caravan. I-I think it has something to do with that."

I couldn't stop my curiosity from getting to me. I tilted my head to the side in interest as Hanneman snapped the bag shut with a click and began shepherding us out of the office. "A rare mushroom?"

Hanneman procured an impressive ring full of different keys as we hovered around the door. He proceeded to lock the door while informing me that my testing would need to wait. "Unfortunately we will have to postpone your testing until after I get back from cleaning up Claude's experiments. Ignatz, did everyone evacuate the room before you came to get me?"

"N-no, I was just following Hilda's instructions and came to get you right away. She said she didn't want a repeat of last time when we all broke out in rashes attempting to clean it up on our own."

"When will he learn." Hanneman raised his hands in despair as both he and Ignatz left the room.

I stood in the doorway, puzzled. It seemed like Claude really did have a habit of messing with poisons. I shrugged and cracked out my book, delighted to get my hands on some actually magical texts that might be of use to me at the same time a tiny voice in my head told me I should go seek Dimitri back out so I could accept his offer to join the Blue Lions.

My fingers were skimming over the index again as a muffled conversation drifted down the corridor. A few seconds later my good eye flicked to the top of the stairway to reveal two tall figures I was quickly becoming familiar with. One was the towering easy going blond, and the other was the tall elegant man that had fought Claude so much yesterday. Lorenz made it up the stairs first as Raphael appeared next carrying Claude effortlessly in his arms.

Claude was clearly conscious now as I heard him protesting."Guys, I am honored you're willing to carry me all this way but I am fine, really."

Raphael let out a thunderous laugh as he grinned down at his protesting house leader. "It's a great way to get a workout in carrying you up all these stairs! I don't mind! Besides your light as a feather!"

Lorenz did not miss an opportunity to start ranting to his leader. "This wouldn't be necessary if you would have a bit more care when you are creating these things! Really you could have a proper hobby, but here you are wasting my time in more of your unreputable pursuits! Really, have your ever considered the implications of your actions? You might have sent the entire class to the hospital wing! Again, might I add! Not to mention the fact that your little experiment rendered you unconscious!"

"Aww Lorenz, I didn't think you would actually care." Claude joked as the three of them finally looked down the hall to see me standing there listening to their conversation.

I felt my cheeks start to flush as was an awkward silence hovered in the air. The uncomfortable tension was quickly broken by the injured house leader. "Oh hey there Lilianna, what are you doing here?"

The leader's pale green eyes shifted and honed in on me like a hawk and for a split second I thought he was looking right through me. Claude's piercing stare caused me to avert my gaze and I got a quick glance at the other side of his face. He was holding a fancy white handkerchief to the side of his head and it was tinted pink on the edges, still he continued smiling like there wasn't anything to be concerned about.

Lorenz snorted as I followed them into the infirmary. "Since you are here, have you happened to see professor Manuela anywhere? As you can see our _fearless leader_ here hit his head on the counter as the result of his childish antics."

Since when was messing with poisons child's play? I wanted to ask the noble, but I held my tongue as I answered his question. Now was not the time to consider cheeking someone. "I apologize, I have not seen her."

I entered the medical bay a few steps after the trio to see Raphael carefully depositing Claude onto one of the beds.

Claude immediately started protesting as he attempted to get up from the bed. "Really guys this isn't a big deal. I can…"

Raphael put a hand on his shoulder and pushed Claude back down into a sitting position. "Nuh huh, chief! You hit your head pretty good back there, so why don't you just sit tight until we can get someone to look after ya? We can't just let our leader run around all banged up like that!"

Lorenz huffed as he looked around. "He has a point. Just look at you! That's my finest handkerchief I sacrificed for you I want you to know. Now where has that woman got to?" The noble shook his head and sighed at the gravity of the situation he was facing. "I suppose there really isn't any help for it. I'll have to go off and find her myself."

Lorenz's violet hair swayed back and forth as he hurriedly stuffed a bottle of disinfectant into Claude's hands. I leaned on the counter, setting my new book to the side as Lorenz looked down his nose at me.

Claude looked down at the disinfectant and continued his protesting."Really this isn't necessary, I just hit my head. I promise I'll be fine." Lorenz sniffed as he scowled expectantly down at the injured male, causing Claude to roll his eyes.

Lorenz stared his house leader down and Claude relented a second later. He pulled the pink fabric away from his head and tried to wave off Lorenz' concern. "See, guys are totally overreacting."

This time it was Lorenz's chance to roll his eyes and the noble's slanted eyes came to land on me. I half wished to hide behind the partition, but I gave him a small smile instead.

My smile did not do anything to please the irate noble and he immediately attempted to dictate tasks and responsibilities to me.. "Well what are you doing just standing there? We need to split up and look for Professor Manuela."

I snorted in disagreement, unimpressed by Lorenz's arrogance and attitude already. "Tsk, I think I'll stay right here with Claude. If he passes out again you will need someone here to help. I also don't know the monastery well enough to know where professor Manuela might be."

"She does have a point there." Claude backed me up with a cheerful wink as Lorenz went to argue. I shook my head as Raphael just picked him up headed out the door.

* * *

I listened to the pairs retreating footsteps as Claude pushed himself off the bed with a groan of the springs. Still in seemingly good spirits, the house leader set the disinfectant on the stand next to him and began to clean his wound while looking in the mirror. I leaned my head on my hand watching him attempt to clean the wound around his hairline. He wasn't having much success, and I was unsure of how to approach him.

Claude seemed to pick up on my unease and flashed me a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "So, you wanted to spend some time alone with me again so soon, hmm?"

I scowled as he teased me, the leader's easy smile enticed me to come closer even as my nervousness told me to stay away.

"I was, umm, in the middle of a meeting with Professor Hanneman when Ignotz ran in saying you had an accident." I nodded to the bed, a subtle indication for him to have a seat.

"I wouldn't call it an accident, but I certainly didn't expect it to have quite that fast of an effect." He chuckled as I pursed my lips, not believing his explanation in the least.

Claude caught my unimpressed reflection in the mirror as he touched the disinfectant to the side of his head. "Alright, it was an accident, but I totally did not intend to inhale any of that mushroom powder. It kind of just happened."

"Just holding it there isn't going to help you." I informed him feeling a wave of deja vu as I gestured again for him to take a seat on the bed. "Could you sit back down please? You're worrying me."

Claude looked like he had just caught a canary as he sat back down obediently. "Oh, so you're worried about me are you? Are you going to take care of an injured deer if I behave myself?"

I left off leaning on the counter and approached him. My hand shook as I took the cleaning cloth from him without a comment.

My lack of a reaction to his teasing caused the leader to pout."Aww come on, I don't get any reaction out of that?"

"Would you like a reaction from me?" I muttered as I worked up the nerve to carefully brush his unruly brown locks out of my way.

"You'd be a lot cuter that way." Claude muttered as his eyes shifted away from me. I ignored his comments and went to work on cleaning his wound.

In truth his injury didn't look that bad, just like he had said, but head injuries were nothing to joke about especially if he had fainted. I worked silently diligently removing the excess blood from the side of his face as I muttered. "Just to be clear, you hit your head after you were knocked out right?"

"That's what they say."

The leader had gone quiet as his hand gripped his knees. I moved another section of hair and that time he flinched. It was a slight one, but he didn't say a word on complaint as the disinfectant did its job.

"So the mushroom's side effect is to knock you out?" I tried to keep Claude talking, something to take away from him concentrating on what I was doing.

The grip on his knees grew tighter as he let out an exhausted sigh. "From what I can tell it just makes you feel really dizzy and nauseous."

I finished cleaning and walked over to toss the bloody cloth in the bin. "I am sure there is something here for dizziness and nausea...but first we need to deal with that wound. Would you mind if…."

The golden deer focused squarely on the ground in between his feet as I began to panic. "Claude? Hey Claude!"

He looked up with me the second time I called his name. "Oh sorry, you kind of lost me there. I was thinking about something, did you need me?"

I failed to hide my concern as I set my hands on my head and leaned forward annoyed. I sniffed lightly, suspicious, but something in the way he spoke made me hold back. "Ugh, I was asking your permission to cast a small healing spell rather than using the supplies here."

"Huh?" He looked vaguely surprised by my offer as I rolled my eyes. "You're not going to wait for Manuela?"

"Is there a reason why I should wait?" I countered as I locked eyes with him. "What might happen to you if I wait for her? What if you somehow have some kind of adverse side effect to hitting your head?"

I didn't miss how his eyes darted to the damaged side of my face and I sighed. He did have a valid reason to be concerned I I approached the side of the bed again. "I promise I won't try anything strange. Honestly I am a fairly skilled faith user. It's one of the reasons I was speaking with Professor Hanneman to begin with. I wanted to speak with another instructor who specializes in magic since Edelgard rejected my application to enter the Black Eagles this morning."

I stood next to Claude waiting to see how he took my news. His sharp eyes appraised me in a second light as I rubbed the back of my head. "Look, all I am going to do is a standard healing spell. I just want to stop the bleeding and swelling before it gets anymore dangerous."

I tried to swallow the hard knot in my throat as I held my hands out to touch him.

Claude snorted and met me halfway, bringing his head in between my outstretched hands. "That's such a shame. I find it hard to believe that Edelgard would turn down a talented person like yourself without a good reason. Still her loss could be my gain, ehh?"

I gently took his head and tilted it so I could focus on his injury as he gave me an encouraging grin. "Maybe, if you hold still a moment."

The golden deer stopped moving as I cast the spell. The minor healing spells light flickered on and off for a few minutes as the spell worked to close the wound. In the holy light I watched in relief as Claude's injury faded to a healthy pink.

"Just a reminder, I would still gladly welcome you into the Golden Deer house." Claude winked at me as I let my hands drop down to my sides feeling a wave of my own nausea. The feeling was even more discomforting as I felt the blood rushing to my face, flustered by the golden deer's casual flirting.

"There that should about do it." I hurriedly stepped away back towards the medicine cabinets trying to hide my emotions while search for something for to cure both our dizziness and nausea.

"You're an absolute life saver, thanks!" I watched as he ran a hand through his hair. His fingers trailing over the same spot I had just healed. "Good as new! Now do you think you could find me something for this dizziness and nausea?"

I nodded as I felt my own stomach knot. Claude's normally tan face was steadily turning paler as I picked over the contents of the medical cabinets, feeling more and more useless by the minute.

"Err, how about you try laying down." I suggested as my mind tried to concentrate on the foreign labels and concoctions in front of me.

"Na, I am good." The golden deer muttered as I had to admit to myself that I had no idea what half of the medications were let alone their uses.

Feeling more than a bit lost at what I was looking at in the cabinets, unable to read half of the labels. I pulled down a few powders and pills that I thought might help, and I attempted to read over their documentation and labels. I was mulling over my options when I heard the springs on the bed groan.

"Do you know what I am looking for?" I shot a look over my shoulder to see Claude laying down in the bed.

"No, can't say I do. Manuela normally just starts pulling down bottles when I get here."

I put all the medications back into the cabinets and shut the cabinet doors softly as he draped an arm over his eyes with a soft groan of his own.

"Don't close your eyes." I cautioned as I tried to decide if I should wait for the head of the infirmary or if I should start looking for medical records to see what Manuela normally gave him. I took a second to breathe and decided to wait for Manuela.

If they were not back shortly, I would try to do what I could, but I didn't want to risk poisoning Claude any further by giving him random potential medications when a more experienced individual might have more knowledge and be able to be more precise. It was more logical to wait for help then substituting my own guess work if he wasn't in danger of dying.

"Don't worry, I won't fall asleep. It's just this headache it is getting worse." He muttered from the confines of his arm as he turned paler.

I bit my lip trying to think of something, anything I could do to help. My magic was only good for treating minor physical wounds. Any sort of poison or toxin was completely outside my realm of expertise. As my brain flipped through scenarios and instances, trying to recall anything I might have on hand, or in my knowledge base of different plants that might help, I looked around the infirmary once more. This time my roving gaze settled on the table, where a lone flower stood elegantly next to a water pitcher. Not hesitating, I proceeded to fill up a small glass with water.

"Here, try to drink some water." I held out the glass to Claude as I heard the footsteps rounding the corner.

* * *

The hours passed with Manuela giving both Claude and I something for our nausea. I lingered in the medical wing waiting for the medication to take effect, as the head of the Infirmary took down notes and slowly administered antitoxins to Claude. She also took the chance to reexamine my face, and declared the same thing Hanneman did. That it was healing on its own and that it was progressing well. When she finished she shooed me out of the infirmary with a firm citation that both her and her remaining patient needed to rest. Claude gave me a weak wave as Manuela gave me my book and chased me out into the hallway.

I held my book close and looked out a nearby window, noting how far the sun had drifted since I had last ate. With nothing better to do I follow my nose down to the dinning hall to find something to eat.

As soon as I entered the dining hall, the whispers started. I quickly collected my food from the kitchen staff and attempted to find a seat. The whispers and sly eyes followed my every step, rumors of why I had been rejected from the Black Eagle house had already spread like wildfire and I noticed distrustful eyes following me everywhere. Extremely uncomfortable with the amount of attention I was receiving, I retreated to the gardens down by the greenhouse.

The sun had not quite set yet, so the light was still bright enough to see by as I settled down in a secluded corner of the gardens with my book and tray of food. I picked up my fish sandwich and balanced my new textbook on my knee whilst flipping through the book with interest. A source of well documented, standardized faith spells, I flicked though the logic behind each spell completely engrossed in my studies while the sun drifted lower in the sky.

The light had almost given itself over to twilight when I looked up next. I stretched and gave a small gasp of surprise. With a short gasp, I realized I had acquired some company while I had been studying. Passed out in the grass next to me was the healer from the Black Eagle's house, Linhardt. The healer was by all manner of the words, soundly asleep by my feet. Perplexed as to what he was doing napping at my feet I quickly memorized the page number I was on and closed my book.

The sunlight was fading rapidly as the cool night air was starting to gather in the garden. Setting my book and tray to the side I crawled over to the slumbering man and gave him a slight shake.

"Hey Linhardt, you should wake up."

Linhardt cracked a deep blue eye and mumbled. "Isn't it rather rude of you to wake a person up when they are sleeping? I didn't disturb you when you were reading."

The healer's response had me lost for words as his soft snoring sound started back up.

"Linhardt, no really, you really should wake up." I waited for a second and gave him another shake, adding a quick please to the end of my sentence in hopes that he might listen. "Please?"

"Alright then, stop shaking me." Lind yawned as he sat up in the grass. "Now what do you want now that I am awake?"

I knelt on the grass entirely lost for words. The noble that had been sleeping soundly in the grass next to me, was now peeved at me for waking him up. "I, umm, I was getting ready to leave and I didn't want to leave you here all alone."

That didn't quite come out right but Lind sighed nevertheless. "Ahhh, that is what you woke me up for? You didn't want me to be alone here?"

l looked up at the night sky and the half-awake blue eyes followed my line of sight. "Ah, it makes sense now. It is getting dark and a bit chilly I suppose. Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

I pushed off the ground and offered him a wordless hand up as he commented dryly. "You are a bit strange aren't you?"

Linhardt gave me his hand and I pulled him upright with a grunt of effort. I stood there analyzing the noble before me as he stretched and dusted himself off, double checking that his own books were still in the grass next to him. Something about Linhardt reminded me of Claude and I had yet to figure out why.

Both of them dressed like nobles, but perhaps what threw me off was that they didn't really act like a proper noble. In stark contrast, Dimitri and Edelgard's stiff and proper mannerisms were off putting and made me nervous. I was in the middle of comparing the three house leaders when my question kind of rolled out of its own accord. "Linhardt, what house do you think I should join?"

"Well now, that is an odd question. I suppose that depends on your interest and goals." Lind grabbed his pillow from the ground and started to fluff it. "But why ask me?"

I held up my book on magic and pointed. "Because I know you are the primary healer for the Black Eagles, so I wanted to know which house you would pick if you were not in the Black Eagle's house already."

"Well that's just a strange assumption, who said I was anything of the sort?"

He looked ready to doze off standing there so I gave up and dropped the question. It was obvious the mage wasn't interested in my dilemma. I scowled myself for asking an almost random stranger a very personal question. I sighed and gathered up my things. "Nevermind then, I guess. I apologize for bothering you. Have a pleasant evening Lind."

"Wait-a moment...Zzzz…" Linhardt muttered as I looked up at the sky. The stars shimmered with a bright light overhead and I huffed. I had to make a decision, one way or the other, and I needed to make it soon.

I stared back at Lind who had started snoring again. I waved a tentative hand in front of the sleeping healers face, confirming despite the odds that he had fallen asleep standing upright. Slightly amused, and slightly concerned, I forward my brow and considered how I should proceed. "I can't very well leave you here now can I?"

I sighed and looked back up at the stars as if they would give me an answer to all my current problems. As if to answer a falling star shot across the sky in a spark of wonder. I watched the star shoot across the sky, the bright blue white tail fading to darkness as I made up my mind. Mustering up my conviction I went over and grabbed Lind's hand, informing the sleeping man pointedly. "I don't know where your dorm room is, but maybe someone in the mess hall can help you get back to your bed."

Without a second thought, my world went dark as magic wrapped itself around us in a swirl of light. My stomach knotted as my magic spell warped the pair of us into the significantly less crowded dining hall. I felt the wave of dizziness washing over me as we appeared about an inch above the solid surface of the dining room table. The spell let us go and we dropped onto the table a heartbeat later.

The table wobbled slightly as I deftly caught my balance, keeping both Lind and myself upright as I looked around to see where we had landed. I had missed my mark by a few feet, but overall the spell had worked just as I had intended it to. I finished looking around feeling that I was attracting entirely too much attention by standing on top of the table. I started to get down, assuming my miscalculation was just because I was simply unfamiliar with the dinning hall and it's layout.

"Well that is interesting." Lind's eyes opened to look down at the table. "I recall falling asleep out in the garden, but now I am in the dining hall. Did you do something while I was out?"

I was already climbing down off the table as the few stragglers looked up from eating dinner to stare at us. I felt my cheeks turning a brilliant crimson as I motioned for Linhardt to climb down off the table. "I hate making a scene. Lindhart come down here."

"Why? The view from on top of this table allows me to clearly see...Zzz."

I watched impatiently as Linhardt's eyes fluttered once, twice, and then shut completely. The soft snoring started a second later and I looked up at the healer completely baffled on how he had just fallen asleep standing on a table in the middle of the dinning hall. I shook my head and decided to leave Lind standing on the table. It was a problem for someone else to deal with, I concluded as I went to clean up my tray.

"That is a very interesting spell." I refused to make eye contact as I set my book down on the counter and handed my tray over to the kitchen help.

"Errr, I am sorry. He won't come down. I think he fell asleep up there." I muttered as I refused to make eye contact with the sharp tongued kitchen aid.

"No, that's not what I mean!" The kitchen aid slammed her hand on the counter top causing me to jump. My good eye flicked up from looking at the wall to meet Lysithea's pale pink eyes as she glared at me. "You just teleported two people! How did you do that?"

"Errr…" I wanted to run as I flushed an even deeper shade of red as she pressed me for more information.

"I need to know how you do that! I have been researching how to warp others, but that spell looks much more useful." The white haired mage handed the tray to another student and then put her hands on her hips. "You need to teach me how you did that!"

I started to back away from the counter waving my hands in the air. "Errr, ah, I don't really know how to teach you that spell."

"Nonsense! You just did it! We can experiment and I'll take notes. I know, we can practice it after class tomorrow." Her fierce gaze had me shaking my head as sweat collected on the back of my neck.

"No, really, I have never taught anyone magic before. I don't think I can do it." I attempted to to deter the young mage from taking any unnecessary risks.

"Its fine, I am a quick study. I do a lot of research on my own anyway, so I can help you with the basics. I really want to learn that spell." Lysithea pleaded with me as I tried to convince her otherwise.

"You do see this right?" I pointed to my injured eye. "This is what happens when I start playing with spells. I don't feel that comfortable teaching them to others when they can backfire like that."

"I don't have time to play it safe! I need to know how to do that spell" She argued with me and I was close to giving in when an arm slid around my waist causing my agreement to die on my lips. The hair on the back of my neck stood up as I froze in place, readying a combat spell on the tip of my fingers. My hands glowed with a radiant white light as I turned and jerked myself away from my attacker.

"Wow, hey now! No need for that!" Sylvain held up his hands as I let out a steadying breath.

"What - the - hell Sylvain!" I hissed as I let the light fade from my fingertips.

" Well now that is surprising, I was just going to ask you for the same thing." Sylvain gave me a wink as he tucked his hands behind his head like nearly being blasted wasn't a huge deal to the knight-in-training. "Your reaction time is kind of impressive. You know what? You should totally join the Blue Lions so we can practice together."

"Ugh, you can't just say things like that Sylvain." Lysithea rolled her eyes and crossed her arms as she started scorning the redhead. "By that logic she should join the Golden Deer so she can study with me. I am clearly more competent than you when it comes to magic, so it would only make sense she could learn more in our class then yours."

Sylvain wasn't off-put by the younger mages resistance and just countered in a casual tone. "Hey now, we have professor Byleth leading our class. She is totally a better combat instructor than old Hanneman there, and not to mention a complete babe"

"Uggg, is that really all you think about? Well, Professor Hanneman is a highly accredited mage and a crest scholar. He is more than capable of providing us with comprehensive magic studies!"

I was about to step in to defuse the situation as a huge explosion from within the kitchen echoed through the dining hall alarming me enough that I ducked and put my arms up in defense as the redhead next to me stepped into the line of fire. From within the open doorway to the kitchen I was able to make out a flickering red and orange light as the black smoke began pouring out into the dining hall. Screams started to piece the oppressive silence as the knight in front of me jumped over the counter and made for the kitchen. His voice carried over the screams as he called out. "Is everyone alright?!"

Lysithea followed into the kitchen a moment later as several yells from the cooks inside called out. "We are alright! Annette just blew up another pan and we have a small fire!"

A pitiful cry sounded out as the orange ringlets of the Blue Lion's mage appeared in the doorway. "I am so sorry! I promise it won't happen again!"

The head cook appeared to not be buying her protests as the mage was tearfully pushed out of the kitchen and into Sylvain's arms. Can you take care of her for us? We need to address the fire."

The head cook motioned for Lysithea to join them in the kitchen as Annette looked tearfully up at Sylvain covered in some sort of red sauce.

"Heyo Annette, another accident in the kitchen huh?" The cheerful redhead immediately relaxed when he heard everyone was alright and that the situation was under control. He patted Annette's head and trailed his finger over a dollop of red sauce that had taken up residency on the side of her cheek. With a wink he licked it off his finger.

"Tasty, strawberry preserves. Man Annette that's going to be one sticky mess. You sure you're alright?"

The mage nodded weakly as she gazed around in tears. "I can't believe I did it again! I made such a mess!"

"Your cooking skills do leave something to be desired. Well come on, let's get you taken care of. Let's go head to the showers, just you and me. I'll make sure to scrub every inch of you squeaky clean!"

I put my head on my forehead for a second, amazed Sylvain had the guts to even deliver that kind of line given the current circumstances. I held my hand to my forehead and had an idea. My good eye shot to where Sylvain was putting his hand on Annette's shoulder and then drifted to Linhardt who was now curled up on the table top sleeping soundly.

"Hey Sylvain - can you do me a favor? Can you help Lind find his way back to his dorm for me please? I can help Annette out in return."

Sylvain stopped patting Annette's shoulder and looked at me. It was easy to tell he was appraising my offer as he led Annette out from behind the counter. "Awww man, I can't reject a direct request from a cutie like you, but I got a better idea. Why don't we all hit the showers and leave Linhardt to his own devices?"

The idea of going to the showers with Sylvain sent a quick shiver down my spine and I shook my head to rid myself of the thought. Instead I came up and grabbed his arm and promptly began begging. "Please Sylvain? I don't want Linhardt to get angry with me for waking him up again. Won't you help me, please?"

The redhead's brown eyes lit up and he leaned down towards me. I stopped myself from backing away, still clinging to the knight's arm as the predator closed in on me. "Alright, alright you win. I'll deal with Linhardt while you take care of Annette. I can't turn down a request from a cutie like you."

Sylvain ducked his head down a little lower, and I timed my release a second faster. With a coy smile I latched onto Annette's arm and wave him a slight way. "You are a lifesaver Sylvain! Thank you!"

The redhead recovered from my rejection with a bit of a surprised grin on his face as I tugged Annette's arm, indicating it was time to flee.

* * *

A while later I dropped off a jam free Annette to Mercedes's room a bit later. Annette had insisted on telling her friend what had happened right away, and I had shrugged as I escorted the now clean mage to her dorm room. As soon as we both got out of the hot and relaxing baths the bubbly and cheerful mage turned into a bur. She stuck close to my side chatting incessantly as we hit the cool spring air. The orange haired mage chattered on and on about how Mercedes was going to react to her catching the kitchen on fire again, and how the older healer had told her that the monastery grounds were haunted at night.

Judging by how she was reacting I would say Annette was scared of ghosts and she freely admitted that she was now afraid to go out at night. I shrugged and admired the towers and rooftops of the Monastery under the soft glow of the moon and stars. It was pretty, and Annette was happy that I was there to keep her company.

I simply enjoyed the cool night air while the mage filled the noiseless void with absent chatter. I reflected as the moonlight hit the cobblestones on the path to the dorm bath's had been hot and an absolute luxury after spending so much time on the road, the water relaxing my tense and batted muscles after a brutal training session this past morning. This morning felt so forever ago after everything that had happened.

In contrast to the hot baths, the cool night air was refreshing and the night was peaceful. I was content just to admire and have someone friendly to chat with, it made considering staying at the Monastery less intimidating.

I was still mulling over the events that had occurred today as I waved Annette off. The damp but clean mage stood in the doorway of Mercedes's room waving me goodnight as the pale yellow light bathed the pair in a warm and inviting glow. The walk to my own room was silent, my footsteps making nary a noise in the cool spring air, and I was left with just my thoughts. A normal feeling that gave me time to think in earnest about everything that was happening.

I clicked open the lock on my own room and came to the stark realization that I had left my new magic book in the mess hall. I distinctly recalled setting it down in front of Lysithea as I handed over my empty food trays and then being distracted by Sylvain. With a groan I rested my head on the door to my room and decided I should go get the text. Reluctantly, cursing my own folly, I shut the door and walked back through the monastery.

The walk gave me more time to think. The soft silence of the night accompanied by the light of the moon, allowed me to consider my next step. Selecting a house to join.

At this point I had a choice between Dimitri or Claude, the Blue Lions or the Golden Deer. Each of house had their own strengths and weaknesses, and a distinctly different leader. I thumbed my bottom lip in thought, stopping to lean on a rampart overlooking the loch. A crisp night wind blew through the monastery off the lakefront, chilling the air around me.

The reflection on the loch rippled reflecting the pale sliver of the moon and the twinkling lights of the Monastery in its glistening waters. The sight was tranquil and set me at ease. A refreshing respite from all the traveling and worries that had been hounding me the past few years, as this place offered protection.

The uneasy reminder of my past had me frowning and feeling unsettled. The unsettling feeling of being hunted persisted and caused me to stop admiring the view in front of me and take action. I began walking towards the dining hall once more. The unwelcome feelings continued to spread, plaguing my mind and beginning to eat away at my confidence that staying at Garreg Mach was the right decision. They persisted to the point I started to jog. The exercise was welcome and helped me escape the feels that were creeping up from the dark recesses of my mind. The dark doubts cropped up and made it hard to settle down.

My boots clicked as I fled my thoughts and soon I found myself in front of the door to the mess hall. I pulled the door open and caught the attention of a few lone staff members silently cleaning up the kitchen area. I poked my head further inside curiously, expecting the hall to be empty of students given the late hour.

The dark gloom of the hall was offset by the red light coming from the kitchen nearest me, and at the far end of the hall a lone figure sat bathed in a soft yellow light. The open door must have caught their attention as the dark silhouette gave me a quick wave.

My eye took a second to adjust to the gloom and soon I was able make out the ornate gold and white book on the table in the candle light. Delighted that I had found my book so quickly and I gave a small wave back to the unknown figure who had secured my book. I entered the abandoned mess hall allowing the door close softly behind me and then made my way over to the table.

From out of the gloom I approached the soft yellow candle light and was surprised to find Claude sitting at the table all alone.

The golden deer gave me a haggard grin as he held my missing textbook out to me. "Missing something?"

"Umm, yes I am. I forgot it in here earlier when I returned my tray." I accepted the book from him, feeling a faint rush of heat to my cheeks. I clutched the text to me and took a minute to examine how the leader was doing after his own ordeal today.

Dark shadows resided beneath Claude's pale green eyes and he appeared to be picking away at his dinner. Judging by the amount of food on his plate, he wasn't making much progress. However, the golden deer still retained his keen observation skills.

"What, is something the matter?"

I leaned up against the table and peer into the guarded green eyes that were analyzing in return. I put out a hand and tapped the table. "How are you feeling?"

The green eyes flashed as he answered in a flat tone. "Pretty terrible if I am being honest, but I'll get over it."

He motioned to the seat across from him. "You can have a seat if you want to chat."

I looked at the seat and then at the recovering deer sitting at the table all alone. Claude was looking pretty miserable, but somehow he stubbornly was attempting to eat. It didn't take me anything to consider his offer then then accept.

"Actually if you wouldn't mind me joining you…" I sat down and crossed my legs to get comfortable.

The house leader gave me a strange look as I tugged on my skirt annoyed that it wouldn't let me sit how I wanted to but waved me off. "I did offer, besides eating alone sucks."

His abruptly honest comment caught me off guard. I had a hard time surpassing my giggle as he looked up from blowing on his soup. "Haha, I don't think I have ever heard a noble put it quite like that, but I do agree. Eating by oneself can be rather lonely sometimes."

The tension broke under my giggles and Claude slid in more of his charm. He gave me a wry grin. "Well, I didn't have a typically noble's upbringing."

I nodded as I hid a giggle behind the back of my hand. "Ha, I can tell! You're not _quite_..."

I left off suddenly unsure if what I was going to say was going to offend him.

"I am not what?" He inquired curiously as he took a bite of his soup.

"As stuffy and off-putting as most nobles." I finished lamely and looked away from my table mate feeling the gloom closing in on me.

"True! I'm not all that bad once you get to know me." The golden deer winked as I crossed my arms, leaning forward onto the table. My heartbeat was starting to increase as my stomach knotted. I went with my gut instinct and decided to risk asking the question.

"Hey Claude?"

"Hmm?" He was chasing a runaway carrot around the edges of his bowl, not really eating, but making an effort to appear like he was.

I took a deep breath and then just let my question on. "Can-can I join your house?"

Claude paused in chasing his carrot, caught off guard by my sudden question. The house leader blinked like a deer caught in the headlights and it quickly changed to an easy, brilliant smile. "Oh so you _are_ interested in the Golden Deer then?"

He gave a short laugh and rubbed the back of his head. "I thought for sure after this afternoon you would have gone over to Teach's class.I heard you have been making quite a few friends in the Blue Lion's house."

I gave a nervous laugh and scratched the side of my face. "Errr, well you're not wrong, but I am kind of going on my gut here. In my line of work, gut instincts mean a lot and well you intrigue me..." I struggled with the words I wanted to use. Claude waited for me as I looked up at the stain glass lily. "...Your house just feels more open and relaxed? I mean sure it's argumentative at times, but it's also very friendly. Not nearly as formal as the other two houses either. I don't know, something just feels right about it..."

I refused to make eye contact as I felt my face flush with heat. I could scarcely believe I was trying to explain my gut feeling to the next sovereign duke of the Leicester Alliance.

"Besides, you helped me when I, umm, messed up in the back of the caravan so one good turn deserves another right?" I offered sheepishly unable to explain why I was defying all logic and asking the man in front of me to take me into his house.

"Haha! I guess you're right!" I felt his eyes raking over me, assessing me again with a colder, calculating, expression on his face. "How is your wound doing anyway? I didn't get much of a chance to ask you earlier."

My words died on my lips as Claude's hand reached over the table and slowly moved the mess of unruly green hair that hid my injured eye from view.

"It doesn't hurt, but I still can't see out of it." I muttered, letting my good eye fall to the ground.

"Huh, it looks better than it did the other day that's for sure. No pain or anything?" I flinched as he brushed the side of my face gently with a finger tip. My sharp intake of breath caused him to stop and pull away.

"Sorry, did that hurt?" Claude leaned over the remains of his dinner in concern.

"N-no. I just...I wasn't expecting you to touch it."

He grinned as if he had just found out a valuable piece of information. "Tell you what, you can touch me in return, feel free to do so any time you want."

"No! No! Thank you! I am quite alright!" I panicked as Claude gave me the sliest of grins. I hurried, about tripping over myself, as I got up from the table. "G-Good night!"

"I'll pick you up in the morning and let you know the Deer's schedule!" He called out in a much stronger voice then I gave him credit for in his current state.

I called my response over my shoulder as I fled for the exit. "I'll be at the training ground at first light!"

* * *

The next morning I broke the news to Dimitri while we were training in lances together. "I am sorry, your highness I would like to inform you that I have chosen to join the Golden Deer house."

The prince finished his pattern and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Ah, then a congratulations are in order then! I am sorry that you are not joining the Blue Lions but you are free to continue to train with us any time you like!"

I began my own spear pattern slowly going through the motions to learn the pattern and making sure my stance was proper.

"Raise your spear tip a bit more. You're goal is to stab down." Dimitri got behind me and lifted the lance up as Navan's axe flew by us once more.

"Ach, yer are skilled lassy! That be ter third time this morn that me axe has flown from me hand!" Navan barked a hearty laugh as Byleth shrugged and answered in a flat tone.

"They used to call me the Ashen Demon back when I was a mercenary"

"Well, ya, you are captain Jeralt's kid. This doesn't surprise me." Leonie stopped practicing with her lance and looked over at me with a question in her eyes. "You said you're joining the Golden Deer right?"

I nodded as she walked over and held out a welcoming hand. "Great! That means I got another sparring partner to train with!"

I looked at her hand and then at her. Hesitantly I grabbed it and she gave it hearty shake.

"I don't know how good of a sparring partner I will be. I am a bit better at magic."

"Ehh, it doesn't matter. Don't sweat it! We are all here to training, so feel free to let me know if you ever need a hand. Maybe I can even give you a few pointers if you like?"

Felix stopped slicing the training dummy long enough to growl. "Don't forget I'm here. If you need help with swords I am always willing to fight."

Dimitiri put his hand to his face. "Yes, the better question is when are you not here."

* * *

Claude wandered into the training hall on the tail end of my morning training session just as Navan and I were having it out with one another once again. My eye wandered to see who had just entered the hall and caught the golden deer mid-yawn as he leaned casually over the railings of the training hall. Navan caught my mistake again and swiftly grabbed my arm and threw me over his hip in a draft movement.

I rolled, skidding across the floor for a second before I climbed back onto my feet huffing. With a spark of white light at my hand I fired off my Saraph darts. Navan was prepared for my magic attacks this time and he parried it with a large shield he had taken to wearing as a precaution.

"You'll need ta do better than that lassie if yon hopes to beat me."

I scowled as my spell bounced harmlessly off his shield. The spell I had been learning yesterday randomly clicked into my mind. The calculations and symbolize clicking together in a rapid succession and I swiftly followed up my first spell with a second.

A sudden wind picked up and blew around the training ground, the source of the sudden gusts rolling off my hands and I unleashed a blade of wind. The armored knight paling visibly as he mustered a defense.

"Ach, lassy, yer can control yon wind now?"

Launching off the spells caused my vision to go hazy and my stomach knotted as my head began to pound. Not one to waste an opportunity however, the spell gave me enough time to maneuver Navan into a corner of the training arena.

It did not take my mentor long to realize I had backed him into the corner and he came out swinging his wooden training axe.

* * *

We called it quits not long after that. Navan complained he had lost some of his beard to my wind gusts and on closer inspection we found half a braid on the floor of the area. He scowled as he cut the other side to match while I rested against the stone pillar. I felt each and every bruise from every time I had kissed the floor during training today. With a groan, I popped a concoction and went to met with Claude.

"My, my, aren't we quite ambitious first thing in the morning?" My house leader greeted me as I walked over to the side of the arena.

I scowled darkly at his cheerful greeting, still very much in agony over my training. My head throbbed painfully, focusing on a point just behind my injured eye as I looked him over carefully. The golden deer still had dark circles under his eyes and he was significantly paler then his normally tan complexion should allow. By all appearances it looked like he was still recovering.

"Rough night Claude?" Dimitri inquired as we both stood under the Golden Deer leader.

"One could say that." He looked down from top of the arena at me and gave me a short wave. "You about done here? I have some stuff I want to go over with you."

I nodded up to him as my stomach rumbled.

"Make sure to eat a healthy breakfast." Dimitri clasp my back firmly. "You're training hard, so make sure you eat well. You'll need to keep your strength up."

I nodded numbly to the prince as he put his heavily armored hand on my shoulder. My good eye flicked up to see Claude watching us from above. I flinched as he watched us with all the interest of a cat studying its prey. It was uncomfortable, but I tried to shrug off the feeling of impending trouble.

"Dimitri is right, I'll go grab us breakfast while you clean up. Tell ya what, I'll meet you in our spot from last night." The golden deer leader gave a lighthearted wave as he walked away with a savage grin on his face.

As my new house leader left the training grounds, Dimitri turned to me with a concerning blush written all over his face. I felt my gut twist as the sense of trouble I had just felt manifested.

"What is the meaning of this? You were with Claude last night? I am…"

I gave the prince no more time to speak as I quickly pressed my hands over the prince's mouth. A bead of sweat dropped down the side of my face as I hastily whispered. "Not another word, please your grace! You will start rumors that I really don't need to be a part of!"

Claude must have heard my panic as his laughter resounded throughout the training hall. In tangent Dedue caught me attacking Dimitri and yelled.

"Your highness!" The second in command yelled out in concern and he dropped what he was doing to come to the prince's aid.

Dimitri, on the other hand, didn't even attempt to fight me off. I knew he was more than capable of doing so.

The prince only nodded that he understood. I held my hand over his mouth as I quickly explained what had happened last night. "Look, I just forgot my textbook in the mess hall last night and Claude happened to pick up and return it to me. That's all."

Dedue was almost on top of us when I stepped away. The glowering second in command was ready to attack me as I released Dimitri with a heavy sigh.

Dimitri held out a hand to stop Dedue from attacking me as the big man swiped at me. I ducked behind Dimitri for cover as the prince shook his head. "She is fine Dedue. I made a statement that said something to offended her. She was simply remedying my misunderstanding. My apologies for offending you." Dimitri bowed to me, his face still a faint shade of pink.

"P-please don't apologize! It's not your fault!" I sputtered as I bowed back profusely. "I-I really must apologize for attacking you like that!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Corner:
> 
> Ok Ok - I want to give you a serious kudos for surviving two really massive chapters - Oh my god thank you for sticking with me and I hope you enjoyed these really long chapters - I know the chapters might be a little slow moving. But! I hope your enjoying seeing all the different students popping in and out of the story and seeing them interacting - my goal is really to detail more interactions and supports in this work to give everyone more love. I mean sure I'll play favorites, but everyone has a place and I am hoping that comes across and that you enjoy the interactions!
> 
> Chapter Recap:
> 
> Sooo how are you enjoying the ride? You saw Lilianna apply for the Black Eagle's but the house leader, Edelgard, rejected her application. Sure she has her reasons, but its not exactly what Lili was hoping for. So Lili spends the next day, kind of having a rough day - Really she has some awful luck - Navan's in a bad mood - but she appears to be picking up training in lances with Dimitri. You also learn a couple of Lilianna's spells - her spells are mostly non-standard spells having not been taught them traditionally - and she experiments with them on a regular basis to the point they are not quite what they appear - and they act differently then the normal spells.
> 
> Well - her Wind spell works just like she read it in the book - the night prior - that book was a lot of hassle was it not?
> 
> And we officially learn that Lilianna is in the Golden Deer House - on nothing more then a gut instinct because it felt right. (Ok there is more to it, but I'll let you draw those lines based on past thoughts and conversations Lili has had in the different groups.) However it does appear that Claude's persistence and efforts to recruit her appears to have worked - much to his surprise and delight.
> 
> At the same time how did you like that little side adventure with Claude poisoning himself? It seems the rumors were well founded, as it appears that he does indeed have a hobby with creating them. However, he must have slipped and accidentally - well - had some adverse side effects that take him some time to recover some.
> 
> You also learn a bit about these nobility and crests - they seem to mean a lot and Hanneman is very interested in them - the question is - does Lilianna as a commoner have one?
> 
> We also see that Sylvain is at it again and that he is hitting on Lili quite hard - she ducked a kiss from him and it seems he is enjoying her playing hard to get. (The horror of letting him shower with Annette - and proposing a three way shower...he is trouble is he not? - and we see Ingrid trying to get him to behave) But when there was danger the redhead stepped up to shield Lili and he was one of the first to spring into action - so maybe he isn't so bad hmmm?
> 
> I feel like there was more that happened here - but in truth this was another meaty chapter - I really hope you enjoyed the ride and look forward to seeing more of Lili's story unfold!
> 
> Please hit that follow button if you don't want to miss the next chapter - if you enjoy the story please give it a heart - and it would be amazing if you dropped a comment saying you liked the chapter! Until next time!


	5. Month of  Garland Moon - Of Nobles and Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Typical days as a Golden Deear now start to take root and Lilianna looks into taking her class certifications for mage and priest. Byleth notices she's a bit uneasy and invites her to tea. Lorenz is moving in to assess her, and a mystery artist tries to raise her spirits by giving her a drawing. The class then moves off to their monthly assignment - clearing demonic beasts off the trade routes while Byleth and the Blue Lions head out to deal with Lord Lonato's uprising.

Chapter 5: Month of Garland Moon - Of Nobles and Tea

The rest of the week took on some semblance of normality as preparations were made by the professors and knights for the extermination and research of the beasts that were attacking the supply routes to Garreg Mach.

The week saw a rise in temperatures up, an indication that summer was rapidly approaching. The days grew longer as the nights grew shorter. Rain or shine, I would wake up to meet Navan at the training courts and would soon trade off to spar with Leonie and Dimitri with lances. Claude would wander in and collect me, making sure I ate breakfast with the rest of the Golden Deer, and then him and Hilda would shepherd us all off to class. Sometimes they even joined us for class, but there were plenty of times the pair skipped class altogether.

After lunch I was assigned to pair up for practical application of our lessons. I would normally train with Lysithea, as she worked to master the teleport spell I had created. I, in return, earned a very competent partner to practice magic with. I experimented with the fundamentals of my newly learned wind spell. A few explosions and one destroyed classroom later, Lysithea and I managed to finally perfect a mixture of holy magic with the wind. The experimentation resulted in a hybrid I took to calling zephyr. We learned pretty quickly that it could remove the heads off the wooden training dummies very efficiently, to the point Byleth was forbidding us to use it in our magic sparing.

Towards the end of the week Hanneman mentioned that to the rest of the class that we were due to depart for patrol duty Sunday. There was a collective groan mixed with cheers from my diverse housemates. Several of them were upset about the effort or luxuries they would be losing by being on the road, while others, myself included, were happy to get out and explore.

"It is of great importance that we secure the trade routes and protect the nearby villages from these beasts, but pray keep in mind that we are also looking to study them." Hanneman reminded us as we all started pushing desks up against the wall. Raphael grabbed the simulation table and heaved, moving the entire heavy hardwood table with a grunt.

"I heard a rumor in the dining hall yesterday!" The hulking blond grinned as he set his burden down in the middle of the classroom. "Rumor is that Edelgard can take out one of the beasts all by herself!"

We all huddled around the table as Lorenz brought over a detailed geographical map and set it down. Several of us donated objects to weigh the ends down so we could study it. Raphael pulled out a heavy grey rock from his bag as Ignatz set down a rounded cool blue stone. I set down my book, _Comprehensive Magic vol 2_ while Leonie shrugged and set down a whetstone she had been carrying around in her pocket. With the edges no longer rolling up, we all leaned over the board. Some students squished in while the taller students looked overhead on the shorter ones.

"Don't say things like that." Ignatz rubbed his arms as Marianne shrunk away from the group. I moved over, elbowing Hilda to make more room and motioned for our timid healer to step forward and join the group. Marianne just shook her head and looked at the ground, the dark circles under her eyes looking like she hadn't got any sleep in the past few days.

Hilda went to squeak a protest but after seeing what I was doing, the maiden prodded Lorenz into giving her more room. The space between us secured for Marianne the pink haired second leaned over the table looking utterly bored.

As Claude traced the path from the monastery to the village she complained. "I don't see why we have to do this, this is knights' work."

"But the knights are busy with other villages on this route right now Hilda." Ignatz explained as Lorenz flicked his hair back with pristine perfection. My eyes didn't miss the fresh rose he had stuck in the lapel of his uniform.

"But of course, it is our duty as nobles to help the civilians in these towns by removing the threats that are plaguing them."

I rolled my eyes as my classmates ignored the key factors in play here. I moved into the open space as Marianne held back and pointed out the roads that were under attack. "Actually, you both are missing the bigger picture here. Look, all these villages. They are key trading locations for the monastery. This mission is a lot less about helping the civilians and a lot more about keeping the trade routes open."

Raphael took a giant bite out of a meat skewer he had somehow procured as he roared. "Well that's not fair! Why would we be looking to secure the trade routes instead of helping the villagers out?"

I stared up at Raphael, completely bewildered by where he had just secured an entire meat skewer from. I caught Claude's hands moving behind his cape. The slight movement was abnormal for the bright material and it easily captured my attention. On closer inspection he was wiping something on a dainty violet handkerchief that looked suspiciously like it belonged to Lorenz.

The Golden Deer spotted me watching him and he winked at me as I casually averted my gaze back down to the board to point. "Well, if the caravans stop reaching Garach Mach, that will mean a supply shortage here at the monastery. It will also force the traders to seek alternative routes, draining resources away from us and raising prices up on the supplies that do manage to make it through the forests."

"What she means Raphael, is that there will be less food here for you to eat." Hilda explained gently and the giant looked down at me with the terror of recollection on his face.

"I am surprised you didn't know that given your from a merchant family." I cocked my head to the side in confusion. "I would have thought supply and demand would be second nature to you?"

Raphael just rubbed the back of his head sheepishly while holding the half eaten meat skewer over Lorenz who was leaning over the map intently."Well, it makes sense when you put it that way, but I don't normally think of things that deeply!"

A drip of sauce splattered onto the map near the noble's head and Lorenz let out a deep gasp of disgust. The stylish noble scowled up at the blond whilst putting his hand into his pocket. Lorenz's pointed scowl deepened as he checked a second pocket and procured a clean violet handkerchief that he used to clean up the map.

"I do beg your pardon, but would you consume your-your snack- someplace else?! You are dripping unmentionables all over this very valuable map!"

My eyebrows came together as I studied the map.

Raphael moved and stood back a ways as his voice boomed. "Alright! No problem Lorenz!" His soft brown eyes turned to me and Raphael threw me a thumbs up from the other side of the table. "I'm just not good at thinking! That's why I use my muscles instead!"

I jerked my head up in concern as Leonie stepped in and pointed out a line of trees next to a sheer cliff side. "Check this out, this looks dangerous."

Claude nodded in agreement and traced the cliff side drawing the entire class's attention to the danger zone. "That's because it is. It's a perfect spot for an ambush."

He started to describe the beast's more recent attacks as we continued planning out our movements. Several arguments and disagreements later the entire class pitched in to put the classroom back together. Lorenz's used handkerchief mysteriously turned up on his desk under a pile of books while Claude spoke with Hilda at length about the House's Finances and current supplies.

I only knew the missing handkerchief had appeared because Lorenz let out a disgusted cry and promptly attempted to throw the handkerchief out. He might have even been successful had Leonie not intercepted him. The thrifty huntress roughly negotiated with the haunty noble for the possession of the used handkerchief. I mildly paid attention as Leonie walked away with a meat scented handkerchief looking extremely pleased with herself as Lorenz shook his head.

As Leonie headed out the door I packed up my textbooks, which had somehow become scattered around the classroom. Ignatz returned one of them as he finished rolling the map we had all been using to plan our assignment. I tucked my book away into my bag as he dropped the map into the bin with a shy smile.

"Miss Lilianna, a word with you if you please?" Our house professor stood up from his desk as the class disbursed out into the hallway.

I finished cleaning up my desk and made my way to the front of the class wondering why I was being singled out. A pit of dread grew with every step, but I tried to hide it behind a cheerful smile as I waved the rest of my classmates off. I waited on pins and needles at the front of the classroom while my fellow students filed out into the courtyard and on to their next assignments.

I knew by now that some of my classmates were headed for the dinning hall, while others made for a variety of learning opportunities. Some were off to break a sweat at the training grounds, a couple split off from the group to disappear into other classrooms for individual lessons, while the remainder of the group had chores to complete for a variety of reasons. By now I knew that each student set their own study hours and had rotating schedules based on duties and chores that were required of them.

Prior to being called to the front of the class, I was thinking about what I was going to do after lunch, exploring the monastery had seemed like a great idea at the time but I was quickly starting to think that wasn't going to happen.

Professor Hannomon tapped the desk in front of him to get my attention. "Miss Lilianna, a moment of your time please?"

I pushed my hair out of my face as I stopped thinking about what I wanted to do, in order to focus on the professor in front of me. "Huh? Oh sorry professor, I was just thinking."

"That is quite alright, however I wanted to talk to you before you disappeared on me again."

I waited for the professor to tell me what he wanted as I put a hand on the desk in front of me.

Hanneman continued talking as he rustled for papers in his desk drawers. "I do not recall you taking any certifications during your short time with us. Nor have you produced any proper paperwork indicating that you are capable of operating any of the beginner or intermediate classes. I would like you to attempt a certification before we leave on Sunday."

Utterly confused by the professor's statement I shifted restlessly. "Errr, I am not sure I am following?"

"Oh, are you saying you are unaware of the certification tests?" The professor stroked his beard as a knock on the doorway drew both of our attention.

"Can I take this one professor?" Claude smiled slyly at us from the doorway. The sly smile didn't quite reach his green eyes and the gesture forced me to wonder what he was doing.

Professor Hanneman nodded that he could proceed. "By all means Claude, please continue."

Claude started to explain as he leaned up comfortably against the door frame. The house leader's shoulder length yellow cape fluttered lightly in the breeze as he shrugged."Sorry, I should have explained how classes work earlier. As you're probably already well aware, we all have different class schedules and a variety of different courses to pick from. The specialty courses allow us students to customize our training so that we are learning skills we are either interested in or excel at. To compliment that learning, the monastery uses exams to test our knowledge on certain subjects. These exams are used to place students into different combat classes. This system ensures that the student has the skills necessary to excel in a class, and that they are cleared to learn more advanced techniques. There are four levels of combat classes: beginner, intermediate, and advanced. For those who study hard enough in their classes, there is also the opportunity for master level class, if you are good enough that is."

"I see." I answered as I looked over a list of certifications that Hanneman set down in front of me while Claude finished his explanation.

"Wait…" I looked up from the paper in front of me in amazement. "You offer flying lessons?"

"Why of course we do." Hanneman stroked his beard in deep thought. "Claude, did you not mention this to her when you spoke with her originally?"

"Seteth was the one who set up my class schedule." I quickly backed Claude up as the house leader appeared over my shoulder to look down at the course offerings.

I scanned the listing with renewed interest. The monastery offered classes in just about everything. Faith & reason magic, lances, axes, swords, and bows were all staples I expected to see on the list. Horsemanship was also something I considered to be essential for nobles and knights, but I did not expect to see more unique offerings such as flying, authority, heavy armor, and even a class in brawling.

"I was pretty sure I went over certification exams the first day you were in the Deers. Maybe I didn't, it's been a really busy week professor." Claude apologized as he ruffled his unruly brown locks with a wry grin.

My brain did some random calculations. The reason I had come to the monastery was to learn, so it might be a good idea to test the waters with classes I was unfamiliar with. On the other hand, it would be nice to master some of my current skills. I continued reading the class descriptions as Hanneman sighed.

"Yes, I can see you have had a rather busy week. You have been in and out of the infirmary almost daily and it is creating an excessive amount of paperwork for me."

I looked over at Claude who chuckled sheepishly. I slowly shook my head in disbelief, at least now I had a decent idea as to why my house leader had been in and out of class all week.

I set the paper down on the desk and tapped it to draw attention back to my schedule. "Well, right now I am already training in spears, axes, and reason right now, but I think I would also like to pick up flying if that's possible?"

Hanneman started rustling through a stack of papers next to him. "That should not be a problem. Leonie and Claude are already signed up for flying lessons so you can join them. I will make the necessary adjustments to your schedule starting next month."

I nodded excited at the prospect of taking flying classes. "I look forward to it!"

I took a second to calm down and then pointed to the exam tables on the side. "Regarding your exam criteria here though, I am comfortable signing up to take my priest certification right now."

I scratched a note and my signature on the certification paper to make it official and handed it to my professor. "I can take them whenever you like."

The professor scanned the paperwork diligently and nodded."If you insist you are ready, report back to me later this evening after your duties have been completed. I should have the priest certification exam ready for you by then."

* * *

"So are you nervous?" Leonie looked up at me with a cheerful grin as I sat down at the table next to her. Byleth and Dimitiri sat down across from me a second later.

"What are you nervous about?" Byleth's blue eyes scanned me over with the barest hint of concern registering in the blue depths.

"Word gets around fast I see." I shrugged unconcerned as I folded my legs up and began picking away at my meal.

"Ya, Claude just mentioned you're going to be joining us for flying lessons next month. Figured I would ask because I know your horseback skills could use some work, so I thought I would ask about your flying skills."

I picked away the vegetables on my plate. "I am pretty confident my flying skills are better then my riding ones…"

"In northern Faerghus, we learn swordsmanship from a young age. Horseback riding is also required. It is pretty hard to get cavalry through all the snow and mountain passes however, so we sometimes turn to pegusi for scouting." Dimitri offered as I devoured some pickled radishes off my plate.

The intense sour taste caused my eyes to water and I hurried to finish eating the offending vegetables, not caring for the tartness of the preserved vegetable in the least. Leonie laughed as she caught sight of my watering eyes. I ducked under my arm, frantically chewing and swallowing before I could take a long drink of water. Much to my disgust, the taste lingered on my pallet as I moved to eating my meat skewers.

"Hanneman informed me before lunch that you signed up to take both the monk and the priest certification this afternoon. Are you prepared?" Byleth's flat voice commented in an almost bored monotone. At the same time the professor's blue eyes pierced through me and I felt my stomach intensely knotting itself. The entire conversation was focused totally on me and it was making me feel very uncomfortable. The professor's concern was just the tip of the iceberg and I tried to continue eating as a student who I did not recognize bumped into me on my blind side.

My meat skewer dropped onto my plate, into the pickle sauce and I noticed my hands were shaking. Perhaps it was my nerves, and so I decided to make a strategic retreat. I stood up abruptly and apologized to my tablemates. "I'm not really hungry right now. I am sorry for bothering you."

I grabbed my tray feeling sick to my stomach. As I was walking away I could hear Dimitri's low voice radiating out over the other nearby students. "She only just sat down and her plate barely touched."

"I bet it is the jitters of taking the certification exams." Leonie responded as I turned in my barely touched tray of food and retreated out to the gardens.

* * *

Outside away from the mess hall I was able to calm down a bit and assess my feelings.

"Well it isn't like I am just going to get used to being the center of attention and being around so many people over night. I just need to take it one day at a time." I mumbled as I walked through the gardens towards the gazebo.

The area was strangely silent due to the high noon lunch hour. The unusual silence made the place both tranquil and beautiful. The large white and red roses were in full bloom. Elegant and refined they twirled their way around the ornate white shelter in praise to the sun. I paused to admire the fragrant blooms while for a moment, simply taking in their beauty on the clear blue day.

"I see you are admiring the roses, beautiful are they not?" My good eye drifted along the foliage to see Lorenz watching me from afar. "I bet a commoner like yourself has never had such an opportunity to lay eyes on such exquisite roses as these."

I paused to admire a healthy pink bud on the tip of a fresh green shoot. "Hmm, for being as well breed as you are Lorenz, you really do say some of the strangest things." I commented dryly as I reached out for the fresh bloom.

"Why is that? Am I wrong on my assumptions that you are not of noble birth?"

I turned the bud carefully upwards using the very tips of my fingers, careful not to touch any of the sharp thorns protecting the new bloom. "As if birth and social hierarchy define what I have and have not seen in this world. I have seen roses in many places, some much grander than these, and some less. Regardless, I feel they are all beautiful."

I narrowed my eyes and let the bud return to its natural position on the bush, my heart twisting as Lorenz's sharp tongue cut deep.

"Then my assumption is correct then, you are but an average commoner. But that begs the question, one can wonder how you can be so well traveled? You look no older than the rest of us."

I folded my arms and pointedly met the noble's lofty gaze, unwilling to back down from the one-on-one confrontation. Pointedly, I addressed him and a sharp voice. "You know a traveling mercenary of great skill that is now one of our professors. What makes you think I can't be well traveled and educated as a commoner?"

"Why? It is very simple, because you have been admitted here as a student. That implies that you still have much to learn, regardless of your education. Why, I myself, attended the Royal School of Sorcery in Fhirdiad prior to attending the Officers Academy here at Garreg Mach. Be that as it may, _I_ have still more things I need to learn here if I am to be successful at governing my territory."

My voice clipped as I coldly bowed to the noble and went to exit out the gardens. I picked the path that would take me back towards the mess hall so I could cut back over into the dormitories. "Then I wish you luck on your education then Lorenz, good day."

"Wait, please wait." I heard a flustered voice behind me calling.

I paused, exasperated an intense feeling of just wanting to be left to alone for a while started to claw at my subconscious. "What do you want Lorenz? I believe I made myself quite clear when I excused myself."

The tall noble brushed his violet locks out of his face with a coy smile. "Be that as it may, I did come here with a purpose."

I raised my eyebrow in surprise and waited to hear what he had to say, wishing internally that I could just disappear into the greenery.

"I wanted to inquire if you would like to dine with me this evening? I wish to converse with you further in order to gauge if you would be a successful candidate for me to consider as a future table mate. I know many lesser nobles who would be interested in securing a…"

I could scarcely believe what I was hearing. I did not want to believe what I was hearing. Sure I knew some nobles to be pretentious and conceded, but this was at a whole new level of entitlement. I loathed to even hear the end of his dinner invitation, let alone even consider dining with him. In a single breath Lorenz had betrayed the depths of his arrogance, calling me both a lowly commoner, too beneath his station to be considered a proper tablemate, but a perfect match for some of the lesser nobles in his territory. I was equally insulted and justly appalled.

I calmly collected my nerves and held up my hand, abruptly forcing the noble to cut off his invitation midsetence. "We are done with this conversation Lorenz, and to be clear I am declining your dinner invitation for now and for the indefinite future."

With my cold and firm, but attemptedly polite rejection, I turned around calmly and walked back off towards my room without looking back. I resisted the urge to run and hide as I struggled with the keys to my room. My hands shook as I attempted to turn the key to my room, and eventually I managed to open the door.

The heavy wooden door creaked open to reveal the basic interior of my room. Everything had been switched over to yellows to denote I had joined the Golden Deer house but my room was still plain and uninviting as ever. I had yet to even unpack my travel bags and I had even less money in which to purchase anything that would have made the room feel a little bit more welcoming.

The current state of the room reflected just how much I felt like an outsider at the monastery. Given how the morning had gone, with me lacking my paper work and not even knowing about class selections made me feel like an idiot. Now I was getting nervous about the exams I was scheduled to take, how I had run out from talking with Dimitri and Byleth, and now with how badly the last conversation had gone I sat down on the floor and pulled my knees up to my face.

"What am I doing here?" I muttered as footsteps sounded outside my door. I pulled my knees in closer, the self doubt creeping into my conscious and finally making an appearance. "I want to find out what that bright white light was. What that red canyon that haunts my dreams has to do with me..."

I closed my eyes, clearly able to recall a canyon painted the color of a brilliant crimson and a blinding white light before my memories went dark.

"The first thing I remember is waking up in that temple, but why? For what purpose was I put there? Why did I wake up on that day? Uggg this is all so hopeless." I gripped the edges of my hair trying to keep my sanity together as the futility of it all ate at the edges of my consciousness. "There is only so much father could tell me, we just don't know enough. I need to know more..."

I sighed as I rubbed my face across my arms. "That's a good question...what am I doing here? Why am I staying here at this place?"

The faintest noise by the door, along with a swish of paper had me lifting my head out of my arms to look towards the door.

A sheet of paper was shoved under the doorway as footsteps hurried away. Dreading it was an eviction notice of some sort, I got up from the floor and crawled over to pick up the sheet of paper. The top side was completely blank. Dread changed to defeated reluctance as I flipped the sheet of paper over, expecting the red line of bills, or a harsh notice that I was being expelled. So sure was I of some kind of negative reaction, it took me a second to realize what I was holding. The sheet of paper was a beautifully rough charcoal drawing of a woman admiring the roses. It took me a few more seconds of gawking to realize that the woman in the drawing was me. Taken back by the gift I hurried to open the door.

"Oh, hello there Lilianna. Is something the matter?" I pulled open the door to reveal Ashe who was climbing up the steps towards his room.

I looked around looking for signs of anyone who might have been near my door. "Ashe? Did you see anyone around here just now?"

Ashe shook his head, his gentle but nasally voice answering my inquiry with genuine good will. "No, can't say I have. Are you looking for someone in particular? I can help you look if you are."

I shuddered to think what kind of mess I looked like as I glanced down at the drawing and then looked around the courtyard once more. "You...you don't draw do you Ashe?"

"Not particularly well, why do you ask?" The soft faced archer leaned over the stairs as I held the art up for him to inspect.

"Someone just left this under my door."

Ashe shook his head in wonder. "Wow that's amazing! It looks so life-like!"

The blue lion's student reached down and took the picture from me. He admired the picture in his for a few seconds, marveling at the detail and beauty of the picture and then shook his head. "But no, sorry, I don't know anyone who might have drawn that. It certainly wasn't me."

"I would like to thank them if I knew who drew this." I thought about the argument I had just had out in the garden, concerned about who might have overheard that heated exchange. I racked my memories but I couldn't think of anyone besides Lorenz who had been out among the roses.

"I'll keep an eye out and let you know if I find out who drew that." Ashe handed me the picture back with an encouraging smile.

I thanked the kind archer for his time and went back into my room. A little bit more motivated after my surprise gift, I decided that my poorly decorated room could use some attention. I promptly decided to spend the rest of my afternoon unpacking. I didn't have all that much to unpack, but it made the place feel a little more welcoming. A little more like home.

The golden curtains and rug were shortly accompanied by a small ornate jar of tea leaves, a handful of dried flowers, several containers of medications and medicinal herbs, and a well worn travel blanket. Once my meager worldly possessions were set out, I unpacked the rest of my clothes.

All my heavy winter gear went directly into the bottom of my drawers while some of the standard issue summer wear sat out on top. Skeptical on the white and tan summer uniform I shook my head and packed it away. Maybe if it was hotter out, but right now, I would rather stay with my standard uniform.

Once my entire existence was laid out before me, reality came back. I struggled to come to terms with the depressing reality. In truth what was difficult to stomach, was there really wasn't that much here that was mine.

Still struggling with the intense feeling like I was an outsider, I fought the intense feeling that told me that I should just move on and continue my studies elsewhere. To combat the intense feelings I hug the portrait up on the small bulletin board above my dresser. As I pinned the poster onto my small bulletin board, my feelings caught in my throat.

Apparently I was not not even worth holding a proper conversation with over dinner. Lorenz's final comments that I was only worth being a lesser noble's wife was enough for me. Infuriated, conflicted, and feeling rather directionless I flopped down on my yellow comforter. Fumbling I pulled my pillow to me, waiting for the hours to pass until I could take my exams. The hours passed slowly as I became lost in my thoughts.

* * *

The last bell of the day had long since rang as I flipped through the answers on my tests. The first test had gone smoothly, earning me a passing grade with ease and I gained the monk certification without breaking much of a sweat.

The questions on the monk class certification had been easy, but this time I took the time to read through my answers on the second test with more care. This time I wanted to make sure I filled out all of the answers to the best of my abilities, as the strong desire to prove myself crept into my consciousness. I found myself strongly desiring the ability to pass into the priest class. In an effort to curb that growing desire, I meticulously checked my test over and collected all my papers. I was feeling pretty confident in my abilities and my answers for this exam, but it never hurt to back it up and have a second look.

A short while later I signaled to professor Hanneman that I was done with my exam. He quietly came and collected my test from me then gestured for me to stand out in the classroom courtyard while he finished grading. Caught between apprehension and confidence in my abilities, I walked outside and leaned against the cool stones. My thoughts from earlier kept creeping in as I slid to the ground.

"I heard you were taking your certifications, are you done?" I tilted my head up to see Byleth approaching with a tea tray in hand.

"I just finished my last exam. Professor Hanneman is grading it presently." I muttered as I realized now hungry and exhausted I was.

She crouched down next to me, skillfully balancing the full tea set on her knees as she gazed at me with expressionless eyes. "Care to join me for some tea then?"

The tiny snacks on the tray made my mouth water, while the aroma of fresh tea tantalized my nose. Hesitantly, I nodded my acceptance and looked around. Clearly there wasn't any place suitable for tea in the nearby vicinity. "I would be delighted to join you but where?"

Byleth wasn't concerned, it seemed she had already planned this out. Based on my prior experience with her and her classes, it wasn't surprising that the professor who specialized in tactics and strategy had already prepared her battleground. "You can come join me in the Blue Lion's classroom. No one should be there so we can have our tea in peace."

More interested then I cared to admit as to why Byleth was seeking me out, I followed her into the classroom. True to her word, the Blue Lion's classroom was indeed deserted. "Everyone else is at dinner, but I noticed you don't really like the mess hall."

I nodded as she motioned for me to have a seat. "I thought you looked uncomfortable at lunch today so I figured we could just have a chat by ourselves." She said this all with a straight face and not an iota of emotion, but somehow I felt a little better for it.

"I appreciate your concern, I am sorry for worrying you." I sat down across from her as she proceeded to pour our tea.

I took a minute to savor the smell. "This is an interesting flavor, what is it?"

She looked down at the orange-yellow tea, not a hint of like or dislike showing as she swirled the tea in the most unladylike way. "Lorenz offered some of his special blend of Bergamot. I had no other flavors in stock." She took a sip of her tea and then sighed. "I have been meaning to run into town but it's always one thing after the next."

I had to hide my dislike as soon as she dropped Lorenz's name, but I slowly took a sip of the freshly prepared tea. The taste lingered on my tongue as I set my teacup back on it's saucer remarkably unimpressed with the flavor. "That is...a unique flavor."

Byleth was quick to pick up on my comment. "You don't care for it then?"

I looked down at the steaming teacup and back up at the crystalline blue eyes of my professor. With a snort I informed her what I thought. "It tastes just like nobility."

She seemed to consider my comment for a second, but it was almost impossible to tell what she was thinking. "Lorenz did mention it is a blend flavored in the noble houses, do you have a type of tea that you prefer? I can make sure to pick some up next time I am in town."

I was taken back by her comment. Despite being limited in her emotions, her comment was encouraging. Interested, it seemed like she wanted to spend more time with me. I thought about her question and found myself answering honestly. "I have a small stash of Almyran Pine Needles and Ginger teas back in my room. Those are probably my favorites."

I attempted another sip of my tea and decided that it was going to require a lot more than just will power to stomach the flavor with a straight face. I reached out and helped myself to a small sandwich.

"Speaking of that, you were escorting a caravan from Almyra to Fodlan here. Why was that?" Byleth was apparently getting to the core reason she wanted to talk with me.

I frowned as I chewed on my sandwich, regretting that I had skipped both lunch and dinner. Sometimes it was easier when rumors did spread. I sighed and gave roughly the same answer I had given Claude and Seteth earlier in the week. "I am from Fodlan actually. I was just sent abroad to study some ruins on the edges of Almyra territory. I had been there for about five years now? Maybe a little longer, I am not sure? It is kind of hazy."

Byleth pressed me for more answers and it was feeling really redundant justifying myself and my actions. "What were you studying?"

I answered flatly, trying to drink my tea and eat as I scowled. "Several ruinous temples in the mountains. The lord that contracted with me wanted me to retrieve a few things that were rumored to be in the ruins."

"Like what?"

I was dissatisfied and on guard with the conversation at this point. "That is classified. Did Seteth put you up to this?"

'No, I was just curious." Byleth sipped her tea for a moment, the tea time clearly not going in her favor any more then it was mine. I attempted to think of a topic that would keep the tea time going, perhaps changing its direction and salvaging it. "Professor, you recently started teaching here right?"

The new professor held her tea with both hands, like she would a cup of coffee and answered flatly. "That is correct."

I couldn't tell if she was interested in where I was leading the conversation, or if I had offended her. Byleth was really hard to read. "Priorly you mentioned that you were a mercenary, can I ask how long it took you to adjust to life here at the monastery?"

Byleth's eyebrows creased a little bit as she set her tea cup down. "I think it took me a month or two? I have been here for about 3 months now."

I swirled my tea cup, loathing the liquid in it. Absently I found myself wishing for a beer or something stronger, anything rather than tea at the moment. Navan clearly had been a bad influence."Was it hard for you to settle into your position here?"

My tea party partner selected a snack from the tray in front of us. "It was a bit difficult at times. My father never mentioned the Church of Seiros to me, so all of that was a shock."

Relieved I probably wasn't the only one having issues, I leaned forward with interest. "So you had a hard time adjusting too? It's not just me?"

She nodded solemnly. "I think that everyone is just starting to grow accustomed to their roles here when you dropped in. We are due to get another exchange student next month as well. I heard from the other faculty that it is really rare to accept students into the term so late, and it's even rarer still for them to be sponsored by the church like you and I are."

I ate another sandwich thinking. My tea sat abandoned due to my interest in the topic of conversation. "So wait, Lady Rhea also invited you to stay here?"

The new professor nodded and leaned forward on the table too. "Yes, I was just appointed a professor after I rescued Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard from bandits. The archbishop then thanked me for my help and offered me a teaching position here."

My mouth went slack from sheer amazement. "Is that really what happened? You have to tell me more!"

Byleth nodded, something instinctively told me she was relieved that I was showing interest in the conversation. She proceeded to tell me about how she had come to meet Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard who begged for her Father's mercenary troop to help fight off some bandits that had attacked them late in the night after a training exercise had gone wrong. The professor elaborated on how she had rescued Edelgard from being cut in two by the bandit leader, how she had been forced to pick which house she wanted to lead, and how she had no prior teaching experience prior to accepting the position.

When Byleth finished her story I leaned back in amazement thinking. "That is very interesting. Very interesting indeed. I wonder what Rhea is planning..." I muttered the last part under my breath from behind my hand as Hanneman knocked on the door frame.

"Excuse me, Miss Lilianna? I would like to congratulate you with your second certification into the intermediate level Priest class." He held out a pin with the healers symbol of Seiros and some fresh robes.

I felt a giant wave of tension release itself as I stood up and accepted my newest certification. Amazed at the softness of the white and green robes, and the fact I had managed to pass two certification exams before we departed made me feel better. I smiled deeply at both of my professors and took a slow breath before I bowed low.

"Thank you both professors! I look forward to learning more in the future!"

* * *

The next morning the Golden Deer house was dispatched, and we began our week-long journey to a northern lumber town where the beasts had most recently been sighted. Our current objective was to protect the town and remove any threats we might encounter.

The entire trip was scheduled to be a week-long assignment for the Golden Deer, but much to my surprise, we were also accompanied by one lone member of the Blue Lions. The cheerful redheaded lion greeted us all at the last minute as we got ready to ride out the gates. My surprise at Sylvain joining us for our trip was short lived however as I leaned over the rails of the wagon to chat with him. I was curious as to how he had ended up tagging along with our class on a mission.

In which Sylvain cheerfully explained that professor Byleth thought he was slacking in his studies again and as punishment assigned him to assist us with this mission as an adjunct student.

I shook my head in disbelief as the redhead easily confessed he had been slacking in his training. "So what you're telling me is that you were too busy chasing skirts around to attend class, so you got saddled with an extra assignment."

"Look at you, both beautiful and intelligent! Tell me does my assistance here bother you?" He flirted casually as I snorted unimpressed by both his antics and his confession. Uninterested in his flirting I ducked back down into the wagon I was riding in.

"Maybe Felix was right, you should train more." I muttered as I sat down on the floor of the wooden wagon.

"Sylvain is constantly chasing skirts around. You should know that by now." Lysithea commented without missing a beat in the conversation.

I looked over at the young white haired mage next to me as she flipped a page in her book.

"So, now that you're stuck with me being here for the entire week, what do you say to finally having dinner with me sometime? We could enjoy a nice meal, get to know each other better, go for a long romantic walk among the trees..."

The dinner invitation came as a painful reminder of my recent conversation with Lorenz. Disgusted and more than slightly concerned that the philanderer was hitting on me with such diligence, I dug around in my bag to procure my own book. "Pass, I wouldn't want to make any of your other girlfriends jealous or anything."

"Aww, man." I rejected his offer soundly as I flipped open the book. The hefty textbook was on the subject of faith and reason magic, a testament that I didn't slack on my studies even on the road if the subject interested me enough. I had begged and pleaded for Professor Hanneman to lend me just before we left.

The next time I looked up from my book, it was late afternoon. I took note that we were well on our journey by this point. The young forest we had been in earlier had changed into large mature trees and densely packed greenery. Judging by the dark foliage all around us, I hazarded a guess this was the dense pine forest Claude had pointed out on the map during our strategy meetings.

The sentinel pine trees were eerily quiet as I rode in the back of a transportation wagon, taking a moment from studying my book to analyze the world around me. Several of my classmates had managed to secure mounts, Sylvain, Lorenz, and Hilda were riding full blown war horses while Leonie rode a magnificent winged Pegasus. Ignatz had also managed to secure a horse, but his ability to manage the large animal left about as much to be desired as my own riding ability.

On the other hand Marianne kept to the back of the supply wagon chain out of anyone's way, where she walked quietly next to her pack horse, Dorty. Which left me sitting next to Lysithea, Claude, and on occasion, Raphael.

"The forest is really quiet." I commented softly as I looked around us feeling the creep of worry in my gut.

My cautious comment forced Claude to look up from his own book. "Is it?"

"I can't see what you're talking about, a forest is always quiet!" Raphael boomed as he marched alongside our wagon while chewing on some kind of rocky looking apple.

"Why would it be noisy? It is not normal for a forest to make a lot of sounds." Lysithea's annoyed voice came out harshly on the otherwise silent landscape.

I shook my head pushing my hair out of my face as it drifted in front of my bad eye. My injury was starting to return to normal, my vision had returned a few days prior and now all that was left was the fading markings. "Shhh…listen."

I cautioned as Claude closed his book and started looking around. "What's up?"

The archer seemed to sense something was off as well as grabbed an arrow from his quiver. My house leader knocked it into his bow with ease as my other two companions tensed.

Everyone went quiet for a second. The only thing that could be heard was the creek of the wagon wheels, along with the muted clop of horse hooves. It was an oppressive silence of a still forest. The lack of noise alerted me something was not as it seemed. My eyes hunted through a variant sea of green, but in the densely packed foliage, my eyes could not pick up anything out of place.

The unease, and forbidding feeling something was not right, forced me to my knees whispering. "Do you hear that?"

Claude returned my whisper as he cast a sharp gaze at his surroundings as well. "No, what am I supposed to be listening for?"

Lysithea finally looked up from her book. "I can't hear anything either."

I stood up in the cart and looked around as Claude crouched against the railing next to me. My voice was barely audible as I answered. "That's the thing. You can't hear anything."

My eyes darted around frantically searching the sea of green, wishing to be on alert for anything that might be moving. "There aren't any birds singing. No small animals either. This isn't normal, something is going on."

"We are stomping through the forest, it's not like we are being quiet about it." Lysithea snapped as she packed her book away.

A second later Claude gave a shout that sent the hairs on the back of my neck standing up. "Get into the trees! We are under attack!"

A mist of purple gas bubbled out from the forest on our right and crept over the ferns at an alarming rate. Upon seeing the ferns withering in contact with the forbidding mist, I jumped out of the wagon and made a dash for the other side of the road.

Absolutely chaos broke out right in front of me as a giant maw appeared directly in front of my face. I dove into a patch of ferns as a horrific beast crashed through the ancient pines as if they were mere toothpicks. I rolled to a stop and watched the beast for a second, identifying them as some type of demonic beasts. I let my heart beat slow now that the ambush was turning into a full out attack on our caravan, and turned to face the foe before me. I felt an evil grin tugging at the corners of my face as I took note of the heavy scales, poisonous breath, claws, tail, and giant maw.

"Be careful of the beast's armor!" Hanneman yelled instructions to us as the sun reflected off something metallic in the sky. My mind went from defensive, fight or flight responses and smoothly transitioned into an offensive maneuver as I planted myself firmly in the beast's way.

With a calm and collected consciousness I let my magic go, firing a volley of magical darts directly into the creature's mouth. The beast recoiled from my attack only to scream as a fireball hit its flank. The creature's head swiveled from side to side in confusion as another fireball followed up with the first.

As the second fireball exploded on its flank let out an angry, enraged hiss. The huge beast dug its massive claws across the ground in irritation, sending dirt and sand flying up into the sky limiting visibility. A heartbeat later I heard more angry screaming from the second creature behind us as purple poison mixed with the sandy debris in the air.

"Everyone spread out!" Claude's voice carried over the screams as a hulking humanoid form swept by me roaring in challenge.

It took me a second to realize it was Raphael who had just blown by me in a fury. The brawler laid into the beast's already injured side with a huge double bladed axe. The beast's protective plated armor was already damaged from Lysithea's fireball and my Saraph darts, and Raphael's attack was the final push we needed to drop the beast's armor. As Raphael slammed into the beast's side it's armor crumpled and then shattered on impact.

I tensed and started to move, running towards the beasts uninjured flank, finally able to get to the treeline. As I re-positioned I noted the rest of the battlefield and how the battle was was busy firing off arrows in rapid succession with extreme precision from a precarious position inside the transport wagon. A quick glance over my shoulder revealed that the cavalry units were struggling to fend off two more demonic beasts had somehow appeared behind us.

Once into the treeline I managed to attract the beast's attention, pulling it away from the middle of the caravan. The enraged beast raked its sword like claws in my direction, kicking up yet more dirt and sand, sending ferns and forest undergrowth high into the air. The beast's intense red eyes centered directly on me as I had attacked it first.

I ducked several falling branches as the creature proceeded to chase after me in its enraged state. The demonic beast lobbed trees and rocks in my direction as I continued running to create some distance between me and the caravan. The tree line in front of me broke suddenly and I skidded to a stop in a small clearing, realizing I had probably run far enough. I turned around to face the injured beast once more.

The sparkling light I had noticed earlier bounced again off the beast's other side in a flurry of wings. Leonie's lance came back up as the Pegasus flapped its wings, disengaging as it pulled back up into the sky. I took another deep breath and readied another cast as I felt a healing wave come over me.

I didn't have time to think about the wave of healing magic that was washing over me, my adrenaline was pumping as I prepared my next attack. Distinctly aware that the longer this fight dragged on the more dangerous the fight became for me. Currently I was separated from my group, fighting a raging beast that was as large as a house, and the monster was barreling down on me with the glow of demonic power in its eyes.

I yelled my spell as light spikes jutted out from all around me and flew toward the creatures face. My spell effectively distracted the monster, the attack and pain caused the creature to tumble into the clearing with a terrible screech. My spell blinded the creature, the potent spell faded, but the damage remained. The beast thrashed madly, digging its claws at its bleeding face as it rolled around on the ground. I prepared to cast another spell as a wave of nausea and dizziness overtook me causing me to stagger in place.

Another two fireballs came in from the forest, attacking the beast in front of me with an explosive force. The flames burnt and spread as loud roaring erupted from directly behind me. The grating noise made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I had just enough time to turn around and react to the incoming threat.

With a feeling of dread and unease, I turned around to see a tree being thrown at me. Promptly I ducked, wincing as I felt a thick branch slam into my torso as I failed to completely dodged the attack. The force of the thrown foliage knocked me backwards back into the treeline, the heavy branch pinning me under it as another beast pushed its way into the clearing behind me.

I struggled to move the tree branch that had landed on top of me as a flash of pink hair exploded out of the treeline by me and slammed into the beast that had just attacked me chanting. "Hilda, Hilda, Hilda!"

I noted where the branch connected to the trunk of the tree and gave up on attempting to push the tree branch off me. Bracing myself for my next spell, my world went dark for a second and then I teleported onto the other side of the clearing. As soon as my opponent came into focus I roared and unleashed another volley of light spikes. My nausea grew even worse as a splitting pain from my injured eye caused my vision to lose focus.

Growling through the pain, I watched in satisfaction as my spell ate through the beast's armor. At the same time Hilda attacked the beast from the other side, swinging an impressive looking axe. She cheered madly as her axe hit the other side, causing the armor to crumple and drop to the ground. I wiped the blood from the corner of my mouth with a grin of satisfaction and followed up with an enchanted gust of wind and light, the zephyr winds slamming into the stunned beast and it let out a scream of defeat as Hilda finished it off with another swing.

Overall the conclusion was that the ambush was a quick one, with a total of 6 of the beasts approaching out of the quiet forest. As I finished inspecting the two beasts that had fallen in the clearing, I made a point check myself over next. Surprisingly I was mostly in tack, but I was more than a little bruised and my uniform had seen better days. I also had a decent sized gash on my arm that required me to open a vularity. I poured the healing potion over the cut and watched the wound disappear, satisfied I was still in one piece.

Once back on the road, I was vaguely aware that my teammates were clustering in a tight knit circle and were checking over each other's wounds. Marianne was doing her best as the group's main healer but everyone was a bit more rough for wear after the surprise battle.

The crowd was thickest around Lorenz and Leonie who were laying in the back of the transport wagon.

I took a deep breath and examined everyone who was crowding around the wagon waiting in turn for healing. My still alert gaze flitted around, taking inventory of who was present and how was missing. My concern grew as I could not locate Claude or our professor. Worried I wondered where they had got to.

Unsettled that no one was in charge I took the lack of command in stride. My teammates were all clustered around the injured, leaving us wide open to a follow up attack. My concern that there could be still more threats lurking in the words had me issuing orders to those who were mostly uninjured. "Ignatz you have sharp eyes, could you go and keep a lookout for us?"

Ignatz was working on patching up a minor wound on Raphael and he jumped at the sound of my voice. "A-Ah sure thing!"

The spectacled archer grabbed his bow as I wasted no time. Turning on my heels I addressed our white haired mage next. "Lysithea, can you help Ignatz out by keeping lookout at the rear?"

"If I must." She sighed as I took over taking care of Raphael. My minor healing spell took effect causing the glaring wound to shrink as the holy magic flickered and shone in my hands.

"You are one of the least injured here, and the most capable of fighting off any threat with your magic skills you will be fine." I explained as I finished up tying off the bandage on Raphael's bicep.

She rolled her eyes but didn't argue with me as the short mage started walking towards the back of the caravan.

I checked Raphael over once more, satisfied both Ignatz's and my handiwork.

"Alright big guy, you should be all set now. How are you feeling?" I asked the tall blond as I checked over our situation again. Feeling slightly better now that we had guards standing on duty, I realized with a pit of worry that the professor and Claude were still missing. Sylvain's bright red hair was also not visible among the few people that were moving through the line of wagons, calming horses and putting things back in general order. The lack of leadership and the fact several people were missing was making me deeply uneasy.

"Well I am pretty hungry! But other then that I feel great!" Raphael's voice boomed next to me as he set his hand on my shoulder. "Do you have any food?"

I scanned the wagons again biting my bottom lip. "Err, not really. I am a little busy right now to be handing out snacks."

I looked up at the cheerfully blood soaked face of my housemate and lectured him soundly. "Keep in mind you lost some blood, so take it easy for a bit."

Raphael pushed himself up and stretched not upset that I didn't have food. "Sure thing! I'll just go stand with Lysithea and keep watch!"

I was about to protest that standing watch wasn't taking it easy as the corner of my eye caught a guttering flash of light. My past experience told me it was a failed spell cast. Frantically I turned my full attention to see where the source of light came from to see Lorenz still bleeding out in the wagon next to Marianne.

"Oh no! I am sorry! I don't think I can…"

I took another breath and rushed over speaking quickly as Lorenz's uniform grew redder with his blood. "Marianne!" I took one look at the dark shadows under the shy, soft spoken healer's eyes and got to work. "Don't worry, you have done enough! Look at you, you look completely exhausted. I can take it from here. "

I sealed myself for the exhaustion that I knew was coming and started casting myself. My healing spell slowly took effect on the bite mark on Lorenz's leg and torso, feeling the exhaustion of spell casting taking hold.

Marianne wouldn't meet my gaze as she stayed by Lorenz's side. "Thank you for the assistance. I am sorry for being such a burden."

Her downcast eyes looked tormented as she put her hands together. I hazarded a glance at her, it looked like she was praying for the goddess to smite her where she knelt.

My healing spell finished a while later, the more dire the wound the longer it took to heal and the more exhausting casting was. I finished my spell, feeling my stomach knot as Lorenz opened his eyes.

The injured man pushed himself up into a sitting position as I twisted to turn my attention to Leonie. Hilda was already pouring healing potions on her wounds and the pink haired brigand had already treated most of the Pegasus knight's major wounds.

Lorenz's stiffly elegant voice worked to reassure the gentle healer next to him. "Nonsense, I would be in quite a bind had you not healed me earlier when the beast swiped me with his maw. It is quite a miracle I even survived."

I ignored the rest of his seemingly eloquent speech. If he had enough strength to talk like that he would probably be alright. I tried to concentrate on my healing spell, feeling like my body was made of stone. The exhaustion was accompanied by a dull pulsing headache that was spreading like spell flickered in my hand and died as soon as my attention and perseverance waned.

I looked down at my hands in disgust, it seemed I was tapped out of magic now as well. Disgusted with myself I turned to my charge. "I'm sorry Leonie, it looks like I am also out of magic for the day."

Hilda shrugged as she helped Leonie sit up. The orange haired tomboy winced as she touched her shoulder. "Na, it's no big deal. I just think of this as training. Don't always have healers around to take care of every little scrape you know."

I looked around feeling uneasy and dissatisfied with myself. My headache, exhaustion, and concern for my missing teammates did nothing to help. Angry that I couldn't do more despite my years of training. It sucked to feel helpless when people actually needed me, but it happened all too often in battle that there were far more injured than healers could possibly help with their faith and magic.

My train of thought was interrupted by Hilda who was chattering nonstop. The pink haired maiden gushed."Wow you guys did such a great job today. I saw all those spells going off and I was totally thinking there was _a lot_ of magic being cast, so guess that explains why you're so exhausted now!" Hilda cheerfully complimented Marianne and I as all three of us worked together to finish patching Leonie up.

Unaccustomed to the praise and being told I had done a good job, I tried to compliment the pink haired noble in return. "Hilda, you were doing great too. You came in from the side and just slammed into that monster right when I needed you. You were a total life saver."

Hilda preened at the praise. "Awww, you don't have to mention it. Maybe when we are in town you can make it up to me for saving your life!"

I shook my head as I forced myself to my feet. My blood soaked hand pushed my unruly green hair out of my face as I looked around. Still not seeing the missing people I called out. "Has anyone seen the professor, Sylvain, or Claude anywhere?"

"Last I saw they were heading off into the forest over there." Ignatz pointed down to the south as he held onto the reigns of several of our horses.

I survived the wagons once more in blatant desperation. As much as I wished to go see where the missing were, and what they were doing out in the forest, I knew I couldn't abandon everyone. The sorry state of my housemates just proved to me that we had just taken on an unexpectedly brutal battle, and that most of my classmates did not have a lot of experience in battle.

Raphael was helping Lorenz to his feet as Leonie was being more comfortably situated in the transport wagon. I knew there was no way I could leave them as they were, so vulnerable and exhausted as they were.

I balanced on the edge of the wagon railing, standing vicariously on the thin wood as I looked over the pathway expectantly while everyone sat back recovering. Some of them were still on an obvious battle high, but the signs of exhaustion were definitely starting to become more evident. We needed to find a place to rest here soon before everyone started crashing. I thumbed my bottom lip thinking and decided to wander over to a nearby tree. I looked the tree up and down and started to climb.

It took me a few minutes to pull myself up to the top branches, but as I gazed around the sea of green trying to see where the missing had gone.

"Hey there cutie! What are you doing up in a tree?"

I jerked my head down to see the missing party had miraculously returned while I was busy climbing. A battered but mostly uninjured redhead stood under my tree staring up at me intently and with interest.

"Looking for you." I called down as I balanced between branches.

Sylvain chuckled as he waved me to come down. "We found a cave on the cliff side and went to go investigate. Come down, we are heading there now."

I sat down on my branch, relaxing for a second. I looked out into the intense sea of green. "Alright sure, give me a minute."

My battle high was dropping and my pain and exhaustion were starting to kick in now that everything was being taken care of and that it looked like everyone was going to be alright. I closed my eyes as I leaned up against the giant tree trunk. Everything was under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Recap:  
> So a slightly shorter chapter - that maybe I should have cut off as Lilianna got her certifications - but we added some action in too!  
> Its kind of important because I wanted to show case that while Lilianna has negative experiences with a certain noble she isn't petty enough to ignore him when he really needs help. At the same time, you can kind of see why Lilianna is less then impressed with Nobles who like to throw their titles around. She is pretty chill when it comes to those who don't though, tolerating Sylvain's antics, Lysithea 's shortness,and Claude's personality with a bit more grace. She also seems to get a long with Hilda, though we see that she might regret that decision later. (In the next chapter actually.)
> 
> We have a bit of a mystery admirer who can draw, who may or may not have been in the rose garden to witness Lorenz and Lilianna's exchange - and you can see Lili is having issues with fitting in already and is doubting her choice already - and its only been a week.
> 
> At the same time she is on a week's assignment to clear out these beasts and she is planning on taking flying lessons starting next month. She expresses her concern to Byleth, and manages to have a somewhat rocky tea time with her - but it seems that people are willing to support her despite the rocky start she had to her schooling - so we will see how that goes.
> 
> I hope you look forward to the next chapter and seeing what happens at the logging town!


	6. Month of Garland Moon - The Logging Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During her class assignment Lili enjoys somedown time with Hilda, and has another run in with Sylvain and Lorenz, and Claude attempts to pacify the situation.  
> -Poorly wrote chapter summary for 500 plz-

Chapter 6: Month of Garland Moon - The Logging Town

The next few days were spent arriving and helping out the small logging town. The constant pouring rain that started on day two made the mission miserable, but the Golden Deer house was not deterred because of the terrible weather outside. We hunted down more demonic beasts in the soggy weather, studying their habits until we uncovered a small nest. Our nights after patrol and chores the townsfolk asked of us were spent warming up in the town and getting to know the locals. There were quite a few days that we had enough down time to freely explore the small town.

Near the end of the assignment, Hilda managed to guilt me into joining her for a shopping session in town. She claimed it was to help "cheer up everyone's gloomy spirits and to purchase supplies." As we started out, I was less convinced she was doing this for anyone's sake but her own, but regardless, I ambled along behind the bouncing pink pigtails feeling a mixture of enjoyment and a growing concern.

Hilda led me all over the town in the rain, pointing to shops excitedly while I tried to keep up with her. She seemed to be buying more and more goods, most of them were supplies but some of the items I ended up carrying seemed to be more of a whimsical purchase. Her purchase grew to be a bit more of a whim as she entered a flower shop, with a reluctant shake of my head and a wary grin I followed Hilda into the shop.

The sight inside resulted in us both gushing over the small flower shop.

"These are called Stargazer Lilies." Hilda gushed as she promptly collected a small bouquet of yellow flowers from a local florist and passed them off to me.

I adjusted my hold on a container of glass beads, silver wires, arrow heads, whetstones, hemp rope, and chemical compounds that I was already carrying with questioning eyebrows. "Hilda what do we need these for? I understand most of what we are buying, but flowers and beads?"

Hilda skipped along to the next shop in between a gap in the rainfall and entered another woodworkers shop. "Oh you're such a dear for volunteering to help me go shopping. I don't think I could carry it all. I'd probably drop them." She skirted my question as she held up a small fashionable hair clip. "What do you think? It is stylish. I don't think I have ever seen a wooden hair ornament so carefully crafted."

I noted that the resourceful pink haired noble said I had volunteered to join her out shopping and shook my head. Looking over the ornately carved hair clip I shrugged. "This is a logging town, it makes sense that they would have skilled woodcrafter's here."

The shopkeeper was quick to smell a potential sale, moving to compliment Hilda's taste and follow up on a lead. "Oh my lady, you have an eye for beauty! That was carved from a thousand year old oak. Legend has it in these parts that it was planted when they started building Garreg Mach Monastery and that anyone who professed their love would do so with a branch from the tree."

I rolled my eyes as Hilda's wide eyes drank in the love story. "What do you think my lady? I would say 500 gold is a fair price for such a treasure."

Hilda took off her small, elegant, handbag as I held out a hand to stop her. "I would say more like 50 gp."

"Why that is a complete scandal!"

The shopkeeper gasped as I took the hair clip out of Hilda's hand and held up to my face for a more intense analysis. "You are trying to tell me a carved flower is worth more than 5 times that of these real flowers that are unique to the area? Also your story about this being carved from a thousand year old oak is false, this was a newer sapling. You can see those beauty mark ridges? You can see that they are spaced widely apart and there clearly is not anywhere close to a thousand rings."

I sent the clip down pointing to the large stains that collected in the seams of the carving. "See here? These lumpy spots? It's from sap. And what about that distinctive scent? That smell indicates the clip is pine, not oak." I narrowed my eyes at the shopkeeper and continued in a frigid voice. "Pines a cheap and plentiful wood around these parts, and I am sure your artisans are skilled enough that you turn these clips out a dime a dozen."

My eyes snapped to the window where a group of local women were walking past in the rain. Their hair was all tied back and pinned in place by similar hair decorations. "You can't honestly make us believe that they paid such an outrageous amount, or do you take us as fools?"

The shopkeeper's face turned an ashen color as I rapidly fired observations at him. He licked his lips and started to bargain. "It's true some of the pines in this logging town are close to 1,000 years old and that makes them valuable. I can do 250 gold pieces."

My eyes were slits, I guess this shopkeeper was probably desperate for a sale, given how he had jumped on Hilda's comments so quickly and spun us an elaborate story.I sniffed in disdain and looked down my nose in contempt at the hair clip between us. "You just cut off half the asking price in one go. How about 100gp. That's on par with the flower lady offerings for what she had for wooden trinkets. If it was a superior craft it might be worth a bit more…"

I left the offer open and the shopkeeper jumped on it. "It is made by our finest craftsmen, see the elegant shape of the petals, the detail on the edges? The paint is made from the local stargazer lilies, and is all hand painted. Surely such exquisite craftsmanship is worth at least 200 gold pieces."

I looked at Hilda and shrugged casually. "It's your call, but I think you could find a better piece back at the florist shop for about 150 gold."

The shopkeeper visibly started to sweat as he wrung his hands. Hilda gave me a nod and we turned to leave. With my hand on the door the shopkeeper called in desperation."180 gold is the lowest I can go."

I arched one of my eyebrows to Hilda and she picked up on my signal. Without so much of a breath the cheerful noble's hand reached for her purse. With an elegant and coy smile she handed over the requested coins. "180 gold pieces then, thank you very much!"

The shopkeeper quickly boxed the hairpiece up as we looked over some of the other shop wears. Wooden spoons, elegantly crafted wooden boats, stools, chairs, and several fur blankets. We admired them until the shopkeeper handed us our purchase and Hilda promptly added the hair clip to the things I was already carrying.

"You're such a sweetie. I adore shopping, and you scored me a great deal in there. Actually come to think about it you managed to negotiate with most of the shopkeepers here. It's saving the Deer's a lot of money." Hilda immediately started heaping praise on me as we headed back outside.

There was another break in the oppressive grey sky held patches of light blue and clear sunlight while a rumble in the distance denoted that another storm was on its way.

"I think that's a compliment." I muttered as I adjusted my load again. My arms were starting to grow tired of carrying around all our supplies plus Hilda's extra purchases. "Maybe we should have asked Raphael or Ignas to come along." I complained as ornately carved box filled with glass beads teetered in front of my nose, threatening to fall over.

I paused mid step and waited baited breath to see if the box was going to fall. Hilda caught me staring at the box and nudged it gentle back into place as we continued back down the watery lane.

"Nonsense, you're doing such a great job of carrying everything. I couldn't dream of having anyone else help me."

I rolled my eyes at her praise. Exploring the town didn't seem worth this amount of hassle. Not that I minded shopping, but there was a definite downside to carrying all of the supplies because your shopping partner didn't want to help carry them. "I am glad to be of service."

She turned back towards me with a beaming smile. "It's true you were a huge help back there. By the way, can I ask how you knew how to haggle so well? I could totally use some tips."

I let out a shallow sigh. "It's practice, you are aware that I have spent a large amount of time traveling with traders right? That's how I learned the haggle. As for knowing the price of the hair clip, several shops in town sell them. I have been price checking while you were gushing over the glass beads and trying to purchase those malachite 's how I knew the worth of that hair clip."

Hilda carefully pulled on my arm to help me avoid a puddle that I could not see due to the height of our supplies."Oh wow you are very observant! And you are so skilled! Why could I have bought three for the price he originally ask for! You're just so skilled! You should come shopping with me again sometime! Oh! Watch out!"

Her warning came a second too late and I felt the water saturating the entire inside of my boot with a disgusting wetness. "Uuggghh, that's disgusting."

Hilda's cheerfulness was not dampened by the wet squelching of my boot "Oh, don't worry about it. I'll help you dry it out when we get back to the lodge."

I had a problem hiding my disgust as I stepped in a second puddle.

* * *

Back at the lodge I was forced to remove my boots and hang them over the hearth fire. The water slowly dripped down onto the floor while Hilda cheerfully distributed the goods from our shopping trip. Ignatz collected a couple of the lilies and some of the hemp bowstrings and wandered upstairs shortly thereafter, while Leonie promptly descended upon the whetstones. Shortly after collecting them she began honing a variety of our company's blades at the table near the supply drop.

Deciding I had nothing better to do while waiting for my boots to dry, I wandered upstairs and collected my textbook. As I drifted back downstairs I caught Hilda separating the lilies out on the table. She also picked through the ornate box we had just bought in search of the glass beads. I watched with interest as she slowly decorated the inside of a small glass bottle, delicately filling the container with a flower and then added some of the beads and finely ground metal shavings. As she finished that she would apply a resin to the cap and cork the entire bottle, setting it off to the side as she did so.

"Hey what do you have there Hilda?" The sharpening sound paused as Leonie inquired with interest.

Hilda continued working on her hobby, slowly pressing a delicate flower down into the glass bottle as she gushed. "Oh I just saw these beautiful flowers at the market and I just had to make sure I preserve them! They make such cute accessories. Don't you think? I got the idea from this wooden one here, and I just thought I could preserve them in a better fashion."

I watched the proceedings for a bit, leaning on the banister until the conversation died back down. With everyone absorbed in their own projects I moved to the corner of the room, taking up residency next to the fire for warmth. It was warm and peaceful listening to the sounds of my housemates occasional chatter while the rain pounded on the glass windows. The conversation about fashion did not quite interest me, but the soft chatter idle chatter that cropped up helped make the atmosphere more welcoming.

Soon I found myself struggling to keep my eyes open, having re-read the same magical algorithm on five separate occasions I put the book down and reached behind me to check my boots. They were still soaking wet. With a sigh I picked up my book once more with a huge yawn.

* * *

My normally peaceful slumber took on a strange dreamlike quality. Not quite a dream, but not quite a memory. The place felt vaguely familiar as I twisted around to get a better look.

I was standing in a deep green room. The room appeared to be very ornate, but the details were fuzzy, as if they didn't want me to focus on them. Intrigued by the familiar feeling I had been here before, I spun around. The ornately carved green stones shone with a strange pale green light of their own, a light pulse of sorts radiating from yet some unknown origin. My curiosity caught in my throat as a mixture of emotions ran through me. The sense I had been here before, had me almost sprinting towards the nearby staircase to see what was above.

My feet made no sound as they lightly hit each step, allowing me to climb higher. I reached the second story to unveil a regal throne and a small girl. The girl appeared to be asleep as I called out.

My voice echoed eerily in the strange place, an empty hall with a deathly silence."Hello?"

"You need not shout I am right here." The deep green eyes on the girl snapped open as her annoyed voice snapped sharply around the strange chamber. "Wait a second who are you?"

I looked down at her in genuine surprise. The girl's mass of forest green hair cascaded down to the floor as her deep green eyes blinked twice at my twice in her own surprise. She leaned forward on the throne staring at me at interest. "Wait, you are new here are you not?" She pursed her lips and leaned her head on her hand as she appraised me. "….Or are you?"

As she studied me I admired her, my feelings getting caught in my throat as I started to tear up.

My emotions were not lost on her and the girl sniffed. "Why are you starting to weep? There is nothing to cry about."

I stared at the clothing, knotted and chained, flowing with braids and felt like I should know something. Anything. Internally I thought the revealing outfit was entirely normal, at least normal for this place, and for the girl wearing it but I shook my head not knowing why I felt this way. My feelings and what I knew were two different things. "I-I don't know. This place feels very familiar." I attempted to put my feelings into words as I brushed away the tears. "Ugh, I am sorry. It is just you feel very familiar, like I am seeing someone I haven't seen in a long time."

"I see." The young girl answered as she toyed with a lock of her hair. "It is interesting seeing _you_ here, but alias I cannot deny you also feel very familiar. However I cannot recall who you are."

I cocked my head to the side, intrigued but her as I was sad. Confused by my feelings and emotions I took to studying her as intensely as she studied me. "If I may ask, who are you?"

"I believe I have asked you that question first." Her floor length green hair bristled as she sat back on the throne, somehow angry at me.

I promptly bowed, putting my hand over my heart as I answered her. "I am called Lilianna, your highness."

"Huh, no that name does not ring any bells." She paused thinking and then waved her hand. "It is of no great matter. Though it is strange, as you are the second one to meet me in this place."

I went to ask who was the other person who had met her there. What her name was, but the green throne started to fade as I attempted to speak. My tongue moved, but no words came out. Frustrated I tried to run toward the raised dias. I wanted to stay longer, I had so many questions to ask, I wanted to know why I felt like I knew that place. The place felt so familiar, and yet so distant, so many questions that needed to be asked and answered to be discovered. The frustration and tears continued as I was jerked awake.

* * *

I opened my eyes to see Leonie shaking my shoulder roughly. "Hey! Wake up would you? You're sleeping like the dead!"

I jerked awake and threw myself backwards. The chair I was on skidded across the flooring as I jumped to my feet, something rustled on my shoulders as I became more alert. It took me a second to realize where I was. "Huh, what? What's going on?"

My eyes flicked around the room rapidly, taking note of some sort of tent-like structure suspended from the second story down to the walls. The more alert I was I realized I wasn't in danger and I dropped my guard. On closer inspection the strange structures were just people's drying cloaks and capes.

Leonie was semi impressed with my reaction as I dropped the spell I was going to use. "Huh, figured you would be light on your feet, the spells and interesting choice of attack. I'd use my dagger personally." She shrugged as I focused on her.

The tomboy looked like she was done with her work and had a tray full of dirty dishes next to her on the bench. "Figured I had to wake you. You didn't sound like you were having any fun, so we drew lots to see who would risk it."

I felt one of my tears slid down my face, followed quickly by another. Quickly I scuffed my glove across my face. "Uh ya, thanks for waking me. It was just some bad dreams."

Rather than linger on it or belittle me Leonie shrugged and picked up her dishes. "You want to talk about it?"

I shook my head and pushed my hair out of my face in the process. "No, it's nothing important."

She shrugged walking towards the kitchens as I yawned and stretched. "I'm sorry for worrying everyone."

Whatever was rustling on my shoulders finally became dislodged and it slid to the floor. Wondering what I had dropped I looked down with interest. Leonie called back to me as I leaned over and grabbed the black cloth off the floor. "Dinner's going to be served shortly. Can you give me a hand in clearing off the tables?"

I held up the black mass and wondered for a moment."Um, sure thing. By the way Leonie, whose jacket is this?"

The tomboy did not spare me a moment as she called out from the kitchens. "No idea, everyone returned from patrolling as a group. I think it's Sylvain's? I remember him saying some or another about how you looked attractive when you were sleeping, but honestly I didn't pay a lot of attention to his nonsense."

I folded the soft fabric up and put it on the table next to my text book. I noted the page I had nodded off on and closed the heavy text. I pursed my lips as my eyes darted around the messing tavern dining hall. "First I'll help you with the tables, then I'll go find Sylvain then. He is probably in some cupboard or something with the kitchen maid."

I heard Leonie give a hearty chuckle as she came back out of the kitchens and start picking up paper scraps and tankards. "You are probably better knock before you enter."

I nodded as I approached my boots. "That's a good tip, I'll keep that in mind when I check the broom cupboards from now on."

I plucked my thigh high boots off the drying line and tugged them into place, relieved that they were now dry. Still thinking of the green haired girl in my dreams I began helping clean up.

* * *

After we finished cleaning the common room I grabbed the jacket along with my textbook and began my search for the philandering redhead. The lodge was starting to bustle given that it was about time for dinner, patrons as well as my housemates were beginning to wander downstairs for dinner.

I found Ignatz coming down the stairs with his hands stained a variety of colors. Splatters of pink, yellows, and greens dotted his hands and sleeves and I had a sudden hunch as to who had caught me out in the rose beds. The shy archer assured me that the jacket was not his, and apologized as he went down the stairs to wash his hands citing that the paints would stain if he didn't take care of them presently. I quickly asked if he had seen Sylvain, but the painter shook his head and apologized again.

Tapping my cheek in thought, I wandered further up the staircase only to stop and make way for Lysithea who was reading her textbook while she descended the stairs to head to dinner. I knew better than to interrupt her and ask if she had seen Sylvain, but the excited blond that bounded toward the stairs above her did not.

Raphael burst out of his room and sniffled heartily as the scent of dinner proceeded me up the stairs. It took me no time at all to assess that the jacket could not in any way shape or form be Raphael's jacket. It was much too small to be the giant warrior's clothing, but I figured it couldn't hurt to ask if he had seen my quarry either. Raphael grinned and yelled down to me that he had not and I in return answered his most pressing question, if dinner was ready. I informed him it was with Lysithea caught between our yelling. The white haired mage looked up from her book annoyed, and told us both to shut up. I scratched the side of my fact apologetically as she passed, giving me an evil stare as I started to climb the staircase.

My concern only escalated as I thought about it. No one claimed to have seen Sylvain recently and it worried me. Concerned, I turned around and walked into the busy kitchens. Still holding my textbook and the borrowed jacket close, I chatted up a couple of the maids. The lead maid and several of the cooks quickly informed me that they had already warned all the staff away from engaging in romantic relationships with us knights, and that everyone was accounted for presently in anticipation for the nightly dinner rush.

Stumped By where the redhead might be, and more than a bit concerned with _who_ I might find him with I went back up the stairs. Out of curiosity, I unfolded the jacket for a second time taking a moment to compare how tall I was to the cut of the jacket.

Now more awake, and vastly more curious, held the jacket up to my shoulders. The long jacket ended around my knees, a sign the wearer was a good bit taller than me. Taking a second at the long jacket, it was fairly easy for me to determine that it couldn't be Sylvain's. The long sweeping cut of the jacket was much too long to be Sylvain's short waist length jacket, and I had already checked that it wasn't Ignatz's jacket. I had also already concluded that it was much too small to be Rapheal's, so by process of elimination I was running out of options.

I had a gut instinct that the long coat also wasn't Lorenz's, it lacked the distinct rose scent the stiffly noble seemed to admire and I also noted that the jacket lacked the fashionable coat tails he favored. Just to be sure though, I held the material up to my nose and sniffed.

The jacket definitely did not have any floral scent. It was more pine and leathers, a scent of someone who had been out riding recently. Growing more puzzled, I paused as I walked down the long hallway dotted with doors.

"So that means it's either Professor Hanneman's or Claude's?" I pulled the jacket away from my nose and pondered my conclusion. Feeling more puzzled, I folded the jacket over my arm and started walking, mentally running through where either person could be at this hour and why they had lent me their jacket.

I took a few more steps down the hall as a distressed feminine wail unleashed itself from the room I happened to be walking past. Startled by the wail, I froze in place as the plaintiff cry sent shivers up down my spine and I wondered what was wrong. The heartrending cry was followed shortly by a resounding smack and more obscure crying.

A feeling of dread crept down my spine, telling me I should flee the scene before I was caught. I rubbed the back of my neck apprehensive and took a step forward as the room directly across from me burst open to unveil a young woman I had never seen before. The woman was sobbing as though her heart was breaking as she ran out of the room and raced downstairs.

I had a good idea what had just happened as the elusive redhead I had been looking for emerged from within the confines of the room to lean on the open doorway. Sylvain nursed the bright red side of his face tenderly as he watched the girl flee the scene with uncaring eyes.

His eyes quickly picked up on me as I stood frozen in place. "Oh hey there Lilianna, I didn't know you were sneaking around outside my room. Were you enjoying the show?"

I gasped for words, still stunned by Sylvain's change in demeanor. Slowly I shook my head at the philander's antics. The green strands of my hair flicking back and forth across my face as I vehemently denied his accusations. "No, I am looking for _someone_. I happen to just be walking past your room as the commotion started."

"Sure, sure whatever you say." Sylvain causally wrote off my excuse as he nursed the side of his face. The red markings denoted a harsh hand slap that was quickly swelling up and turning into a visible bruise. "Say who are you looking for? If you're looking for your prince charming I am right here and 100% available!"

I looked down at the jacket and then looked back at Sylvain as he tried for a charmingly confident smile that did not denote that he had just broken up with a girl. As I decided on how to answer him, I confirmed that the redhead was indeed wearing his own jacket. With a shrug, I answered him. "I think I am looking for my house leader."

Sylvain returned my shrug as he leaned his back up against the door frame of his room. "Sorry cutie, I haven't seen him."

I felt myself start to scowl as a thought drifted across my conscience. The redhead caught sight of my changing expression and followed up on his offer. "Something the matter princess? Your fair face says that you're simply _longing_ to say something."

I felt my scowl deepening as I reached into the pocket of my own jacket and pulled out a well pressed white handkerchief. I held the clean handkerchief out to him, the fancy embroidered S on it facing towards him. "Here, I think this belongs to you."

The guarded brown eyes dropped for a second as he searched my face for some kind of signal. Not sure what he found, I clicked my tongue as Sylvain reached out for the token. "Oh ya! That's totally mine! I see you did find it then. I was worried that Felix would have just removed it before you got a chance to admire it." The redhead shot me a smile that almost might have been genuine as he winked at me. "Look at you princess, hanging onto a token of my love for you for a month! That must prove you really are into me, huh?"

I rolled my eyes, done with Sylvain's empty flirting. "Are you not moving a little faster there Gautier? You just dumped that poor girl."

A flicker of surprise ghosted over the redhead's otherwise cheerful features as he shrugged like the breakup he had just engaged in was nothing. "Well of course, we are going back to Garreg Mach tomorrow so it's not like I can take her with me."

I pursed my lips, completely unimpressed by his skirt chasing. Ingrid would definitely have a fit if I cared to tell her. Unable to stop myself, I let out a low word of caution. "There is a saying where I come from. It's "You reap what you sow." Do you ever consider your actions before you engage in these relationships Sylvain?"

This question was less of a surprise for him and he elegantly answered the question in a shallow surface manner. "What? Of course I love each and every girl I meet and hope to deepen my connection with each and every one of them."

I leaned forward, tilting slightly towards him and hummed. "Hmm, you don't say? The fact you can't settle for one girl at a time makes me think you're looking in all the wrong places. Or you are just doing it to cover something up."

He intercepted my words of caution as an excuse to continue flirting. "So then, is that an offer?"

I snorted and backed off. "No! I am not offering to be another notch in your can keep dreaming."

Sylvain rubbed the back of his head as I wandered off. I didn't want to admit that his casual flirting was starting to rub off on me. His parting offer cut me, and I was unsure if he sensed what I was hiding, or if he was doing it for his own reasons. " I'll keep trying then princess! Just remember my door's always open if you need it!"

* * *

Amazed at Sylvain's tenacity, I wandered further down the halls of the lodge towards the split in the upper story that opened into a secondary loft area. The loft allowed guests to look down into the common room below while also providing a more solitary and more elusive retreat for inn patrons who wished to escape the rowdy tavern below. In addition to privacy, the loft gave way to picturesque views. A set of rustic double doors opened out into a balcony view of the swift flowing river that ran on the edge of town.

"Check." Lorenz's cool voice sounded from the loft opening in front of me.

"Oh you think so?" Claude's drawing voice sounded smug and I heard a click of the game board. "Checkmate."

I held my course, feeling my mood plummet. I had yet to forgive Lorenz, and the noble himself insisted he had done nothing wrong, leading to a discourse that led me to avoiding him unless I could help it. It looked like if I wanted to talk with Claude, I would have to deal with Lorenz.

Lorenz's voice jumped in indignation. "How did you?! You're cheating!"

Claude's voice was light as he responded to Lorenz's accusations."Of course I am. That's half the fun."

There was a huffy sniff followed by the gentle clink of china as Lorenz's voice dropped back down to normal levels. "Hmph, typical. I should have anticipated your antics. Nevertheless I will beat you, but first I must sip more tea."

My head peaked around the corner with interest. The golden deer sat in just his muted yellow undershirt as he relaxed with one arm over the lounge chair. One of Claude's legs crossed comfortably over the other as he leaned away from the chessboard in front of him, while the future head of house Gloucester sat stiffly upright as he poured tea. The normally feuding pair sat directly across from each other, separated in the middle by a well kept chessboard.

Lorenz finished pouring his tea and took a sip from an elegant tea set I was certain did not belong to the lodge. While cross from him, Claude was still grinning as he reset the game pieces back on his side.

"Err, before you two start you might want to know that dinner is about ready." I hesitated for a second and then entered the loft as the two noble's looked up at me in tangent. My appearance and news had an immediate effect on the pair. One scowled at my interruption while the other's wiry grin changed a bit as I took another hesitant step into the room.

Claude chirped as he set the king place into position. "Alright! We'll be down right after we finish this game."

"Indeed, we did agree on the best of two out of three." Lorenz sniffed as his narrow eyes flicked to assess me from the side.

I gathered up the spite to enter the room, pointedly concentrating on my house leader and ignoring Lorenz's stifling behavior. I held out the jacket as I took a deep breath. "And, by the way, thank you for lending me your jacket."

"Eh, don't mention it." Claude flicked his hand nonchalantly in my direction as Lorenz put down his tea.

"That's hardly proper, really, you could be a bit more grateful." Lorenz sniffed as he moved his pawn forward. "A noble has kindly lent you his jacket and all you can say is thank you?"

Astounded by the noble's logic I could not hold back my sarcasm. "I apologize for offending your highness. I suppose you wish for me to wash and press it before returning it? Perhaps sprinkle it with fragrant rose water and throw petals at your feet while I humbly present it before you?"

Lorenz did not seem to pick up on my dripping malice as he looked over the chessboard. "Just lord, but yes."

Claude picked up on the growing tension between the two of us. Worried he held up his hands in a pacification attempt. "Hey, hey now. It's not a big deal."

The house leader noticed it was his turn as Lorenz moved his piece. Claude needed no extra time to consider his next move, he moved one of his pawns forward and waited for Lorenz to make his next move. The stubborn noble sniffed and took a sip of his tea as he moved another game piece forward, from there the game really started to pick up the pace.

"Claude, how many times have I told you? As a commoner she needs to know her place."

Claude calmly collected his opponent's knight and castle as Lorenz lectured him. I, in turn, found myself caught up in the inner workings of the chessboard. The noble's high expectations grated on my ears, but Claude had yet to accept the jacket back from me, so I was stuck.

The longer Lorenz droned on about Nobles and Commoners duties the more I hated myself for not just shoving the coat back at Claude and leaving. However, the lecture was cut incredibly short as Claude took to collecting Lorenz's pieces as Lythisia took to collecting candy. I took to watching Claude's every move as the golden deer skillfully took out all of Lorenz's pieces and maneuvered him into the corner of the board in a hostile takeover all within a few moves.

Lorenz caught on that he was being effectively backed into a corner several moves too late. The dawning of realization hit a second before Claude moved his last piece into position. "Hey wait…"

The golden deer looked up from the board with a dead expression. "Checkmate Lorenz."

"Preposterous! How did you manage that!" Lorenz suffered his defeat by protesting the indignity. His disbelief resounded through the loft as Leonie's voice sounded from under us.

"Hey dinner's ready! Get down here!"

Lorenz sniffed in disdain and pushed himself out of the chair. "It would be impolite to keep our fellows waiting. Come let us go enjoy our supper together Claude."

The violet haired noble did not acknowledge me still standing at the side of the game board. It seemed he was respecting my wishes pointedly, and not even making appearances to invite me to dinner.

As the game concluded, Claude moved to put the game pieces away as I stared down at the jacket in my hands. My hands gripped my textbook tightly, but my long black gloves failed to betray just how tightly they were clenched. I hoped I was still giving a decent display of strength, it never did any good to let nobles know they were bothering you.

"You go on ahead Lorenz, I wanna have a quick chat here with Lilianna." Claude's voice cut through my thoughts as Lorenz sniffed again.

The elegant noble collected his tea set stiffly. "Do what you will. Dinner will be more peaceful without you dangling upside down off the balcony while firing arrows into the local fruits."

Claude finished putting the chess pieces away and leaned back in his chair comfortably. The golden deer relaxed as he grinned easily, tucking his hands behind his head as he retaliated. "Hey, that was a dare and you know it. Besides, I performed flawlessly! It even earned us free stabling for the horses."

Lorenz shook his head, the pristinely cut lavender locks shaking from side to side as he looked down his nose. "If you say so, regardless I will enjoy my dinner in peace."

The noble turned and left the loft area as I tried to find someplace, anyplace, to look that wasn't at the two males in the room.

"Wow, he can be pretty preachy huh? Sorry about that." My house leader's easy grin landed on me but somehow it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"No, I am...used to dealing with nobles like that." I admitted heavily as I looked out the rainy windows with a reluctant sigh. "Would you like for me to wash and press your jacket before returning it?"

"If it's alright with you, I'd rather have it back now. It's kind of chilly in here without it, truth be told." Claude rubbed the back of his head and I held the jacket back out to him.

"Umm, thank you again for lending it to me." I bowed stiffly as Claude promptly shook the jacket out and stuffed his arms into the sleeves.

"Ah! Much better, mmm check it out! It's still warm." The golden deer gave me a wink that did nothing to help the unease I was feeling. "Don't worry about Lorenz either, he is pretty stuffy about nobility but he isn't really all that bad a person once you get to know him."

I watched Claude's reflection as he tugged the rest of the jacket into place, effectively covering the long sleeve shirt he wore under it. "There, now that I'm properly dressed how about we head down to dinner together? Sounds like everyone's waiting."

I balked at the dinner invitation and the prospect of eating with the group so soon after my latest run in with Lorenz. Without skipping a beat I let the lie roll off my lips. "I ate before coming up here."

Claude's grin disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. "Not feeling it after that little lecture huh? Man, I thought asking you down to dinner would have at least warmed you up a bit, you know, given that I did borrow you my jacket."

My deadpan stare drifted from the window to the Golden deer's analyzing green eyes. "If that is your wish…"

"Hey now that's no fun, what's with the formality all of a sudden?" Claude started backtracking as I bowed to him.

"I am but a lowly commoner, to be used as you see fit my lord."

My house leader let out a low whistle. "O-K then, this just took a really weird turn. Look if you're not feeling up to it, how about we bring you some food up later?"

I wasn't meeting his eyes as I bowed again. My manors and years of hiding behind a social mask of etiquette came back. "Whatever..."

I attempted to finish my sentence as my vision was suddenly filled with the visage of my house leader. My cheeks were squished together soundly as Claude's wry grin reappeared. The empty grin didn't quite reach his dead green eyes as the golden deer growled. "What's that? I can't hear you."

Shocked, I fumbled my way backwards pulling away from him. I rubbed my cheeks, as my formal mask shattering in surprise. I squeaked out a protest. "No! I'll be fine. I-I'm just going to retire to my room for the night."

Claude didn't appear to be convinced as he shrugged. "Look, I'll have a chat with Lorenz later, but it sure would make me happy if you joined us for dinner." He winked at me encouragingly as I rubbed my cheeks, shying away from him. He stood in place, followed up with another encouraging comment as I took a step back. "You will look like you could use a few meals, and we sure could use the company."

The golden deer held out his hand encouragingly.

I looked down at the extended hand of the next Sovereign Duke and started to rapidly backed away. "...Good night Claude."

Without any more of an explanation, I fled down the hall away from his friendly advances and bolted for my room.

* * *

Once in my room I locked the door and shoved the heavy traveling chest in front of it for good measure. The doorway thus barricaded, I went and stood by the window. The oppressive grey skies were turning to a dark inky blackness as yet more rain splattered on the glass panes.

"I despise kowtowing to nobility. I hate scraping and bowing to them for funding." I ran my hands through my hair. "It always pet projects, standing at attention, and far far too many that treat me like some kind of jewel. A potential wife or mistress to train to heel if they give a title, or some kind of fancy treat." I sighed heavily. "I can't stand all the pompous frills."

I looked around my room feeling restless. "And being cooped up in this room isn't going to work there."

I thought about it for a bit and looked around my room, gauging my current supplies and time. "Hmm,That merchant mentioned those 1000 year old pines are nearby. Let's go see if the rumors are true."

I gathered my heavy weather proof cloak and pinned it on top of my uniform. Ready for departure I struggled with the window latch for a second and then slid the glass window panels up. I checked the ground below and climbed out into the rain.

I quickly worked my way down the well worn bricks, my fingers scaling the lumber and numerous small handholds with an ease of practice. Within moments, my feet touched the ground. I pulled my hood up as I looked around, checking to make sure the coast was clear. Not seeing anyone coming down the road in either direction I nodded. "Alright, I think that merchant said they were located on the outskirts to the south of town."

The rain made it a bit harder to see where I was going, but I was fairly used to traveling around in dark places.

"One to many temples without proper torches." I muttered as I slid my hand across the heavy logs that made up many of the houses in the town. I stayed just under the rooftops of many of the houses, using the terrain to both keep me dry and out of sight.

The rain lessened as I walked towards the edge of town, the oppressive deluge of water changed to a light mist. Time passed slowly as I reached the outskirts of town to gaze out at the dark forest I started to second guess myself. It might be worth exploring in the morning, but out at night in an unfamiliar forest was just asking for trouble. My restlessness from earlier had cooled considerably in the foggy oppressive atmosphere.

Claude was probably right. I shouldn't let Lorenz get to me so easily. Letting a noble get under my skin was the first sign I had lost my composure. Unsettled and trying to deal with my thoughts, I leaned on the archway under a guttering lamplight. The light created a lit path, an illuminated gateway between the safety of town and the yawning wilderness just beyond. I felt a gentle yearning to wander out into the pines, but logic kept me grounded just within the confines of the town. Feeling conflicted, I waited at the crossroads between the two worlds for a bit longer. The roaring of some unknown creature torn through the night as I left to return to my room.

* * *

After the battle I found I could not sleep and went into study mode, opting to read more of my textbook rather than restlessly attempting to sleep . I finished reading the decent sized textbook early this morning, but I was still in no mood to nap. Unable to sleep I snuck down into the kitchens to chat with the morning staff after I finished packing.

I was still chatting with the staff when the rest of my class began trickling down for breakfast. Some normal early morning risers, while others were teased to come downstairs by the sweet scent of pancakes. After breakfast we began the long trip back to Garreg Mach. I picked up that company was still exhausted from last night's unexpected battle with the demonic beast, so conversation was scarce as we loaded up and packed. More than a few of us were short on patience due to little to no sleep and it showed.

Once we were on the road, things evened out. Some napped, while the rest of us choose to relax. Having finished my reading before the week long journey was completed I was out of sources of amusement. When watching the forest and my housemates proved to bore me I climbed up into the wagon with our resident bookworm. I suspected that Lysithea would be willing to trade me some new reading material.

The short tempered mage declined my offer with a scathing glare, but as I shrugged and pulled a cookie out from my cloak pocket she looked up from her book with renewed interest.

"Lilianna, Is that a cookie?" The pink eyed mage honed in on the sweet in my hand as I slowly lifted it to my lips and took a bite.

"Hmmm?" My mouth half full and answered her with a raised eyebrow, noting with interest that she had closed her book.

A second later she started rapid firing questions at me. " Do you have any more? Where did you get them? Can I have one?"

Her unexpected barrage of questions caught me off guard and I forgot I was chewing. The crumbs fell onto my jacket as I stared at her with wide eyes.

"Oh are you fond of sweets Lysithea?" Ignatz looked up from the other side of the wagon, his hands covered in charcoal and he had a sheaf of papers with him.

"Well, yes I like them. But it's not because I am a child or anything." The mage sulked as I carefully produced two more cookies from my pocket and offered one to her and the other to Ignas as I finished chewing.

"Oh these are good!" She bit into her treat as I swallowed, getting an idea of how to gain new reading material in light of this new bargaining chip.

"I have a couple more treats in my pocket if you would be willing to lend me one of your textbooks to me for the remainder of the trip?"

Apparently I should have negotiated harder as the mage prompt checked the page number on the book in front of her and handed it over. "Deal!"

Ignatz was watching us strike up a deal with interest. The strange fact I was carrying cookies at random apparently was not lost on him. "I didn't see any cookies in our rations Lilianna, where did you get them?"

I was busy handing Lysithea my other two cookies along with the handkerchief I had been using to keep them safe. "I nicked them from the kitchens fresh this morning. Seems like some of the maids were baking them as a goodbye present for some redhead sweetheart."

"Why would they make such good cookies for HIM?" Lysithea's voice was muffled by the sheer amount of cookies she had in her mouth.

I shrugged as I took another bite of my cookie. "No idea, apparently they really enjoy having their hearts yanked around."

"Ouch, that really hurts! I love each and every man or woman that I grace with my attention." Sylvain rode up on the far side of the wagon looking insulted.. "And I didn't get any cookies, not a single one." Sylvain sulked, his expressive brown eyes as I looked down at my remaining cookie guilty and then at Lysithea.

The young mage gave me a calculating side eye and snapped. "Don't look at me like that."

I was about to compromise with her as she promptly stuffed all three of her remaining cookies into her mouth.

The rest of us all watched in amazement and then started laughing.

"Haha, well guess that's off the table…" I looked down at my cookie and sighed. Reluctantly I snapped my cookie in half and offered the smaller piece to Sylvain. "The maids did say they were for a redhead. That might not mean they were for you."

The redhead gave me a sly grin as he accepted the half of the treat. "This is all I need. For it will be all the sweeter since it has touched your lips."

"Now you're just being over the top." I cautioned as I went to eat the last half of my cookie with a roll of my eyes.

I had just finished savoring the last bite as Leonie walked up with a bag of cookies in her hand. "Hey guy, I got these as a thank you gift from the maids for chopping up firewood for them last night. Do you want any?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Corner:
> 
> Hello again everyone! I hope this was worth the wait! Just a double heads up - I am looking at weekly releases at this time. I normally finish editing chapters and doing cover art for the chapter on Thursday/Friday - and try to post on Friday or Saturday. If you're not familiar with my work - I have a DA page where I also release art - as well as ficts. You can find me at deviantart and search for sayna-yuki - I think that's all for my author updates on to the recap?
> 
> Chapter Recap:
> 
> This chapter was a lot more focused on relationship building and fleshing out several of the characters. We start out seeing Hilda convincing/blackmailing Lili into going shopping with her. A shopping trip where Lili gets stuck carrying all the bags, much to her unfortunate reluctance. (She does seem to kind of enjoy it though, her traveling and trading background kicks in saving Hilda and the Golden Deer quite a bit of money on supplies.)
> 
> You also really pick up on everyone's pass times here - what people like to do for a hobby. So it was really just a more wholesome chapter overall. Lili seems to still be having some second thoughts, rather than really dealing with Lorenz she's just considering leaving. There's quite a bit of symbolism there - her staying in town or going off to explore the rain, but also the jacket.
> 
> One might wonder why I had Claude of all people lend her his jacket - one has to wonder. I would love to know what you guys are thinking about the story so far - you're a couple of chapters in by now - so I really am hoping you're enjoying these little scenes and world building. You can definitely look forward to more scenarios like this - as well as some action!
> 
> Let me know if you like the work - comments and favorites go a long way to promote the works and make it more accessible to others when searching - and if you don't want to miss a chapter - make sure to follow! See you again soon!


	7. Month of Blue Sea Moon - Origins and Crests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A varying mess of plot heavy content involving meeting a new Black Eagel's recruit, a couple of heavy conversations with Rhea and Seteth and Lili ends up losing a couple of fights. Felix is less then impressed when their match is interrupted and Sylvain is trying to figure out a better approach to invite Lili to dinner.

Chapter 7: Month of Blue Sea Moon - Origins and Crests

"Alright class, settle down." Hanneman coughed roughly as he turned to face the class from the lecture podium.

A lone paper ball flew lazily from the back of the class to towards the front and landed perfectly at the professor's feet. Hanneman's graying mustache twitched in annoyance as he sniffed stiffly. "I saw that. Miss Lilianna, a word with you after class if you please."

I shot a pointed look at the student who framed me as I ducked behind my books to avoid suspicion. The rest of the class turned to chuckle at my misfortune as I muttered. "Yes sir..."

The class settled down in the next few minutes. The side conversations between Hilda and Marianne behind me died down as Ignatz pulled out his sketch book and notes next to me. Claude was up at the front of the class, his feet up on the desk as he continued reading some book that had happened to catch his immediate interest. Raphael was across the way from me, the huge man snacking on a few sticky rolls that he had managed to obtain from the cooks on his way to his morning classes. Leonie grinned at me as she crumpled up another paper ball and rolled across the floor to rest at my feet. I subtly kicked it up toward Claude where it came to a rest just under his chair, not willing to be framed again for any more flying projectiles.

"As you all know, as our nation's next leaders you have responsibilities. This month is no exception. This month you will all be assigned to collaborate with the other houses, and together you will be assigned to patrol the Monastery grounds." There was a collective groan from the masses as Hanneman picked up a sheaf of papers off his desk. "I have your new routines here, and Professor Byleth, Manuela, and I have already collaborated and assigned you your partners for the week. Be aware that you may also be joined by the knights."

He passed the stack papers to Claude who picked out his name and passed them over his shoulder to Ignatz. His eyes skated over the assignment as he inquired as to the reasoning behind the change in schedules. "So, Professor, what's with us being confined to the monastery this fine summer month? Seems pretty serious if we are all just stuck on patrol duty."

"Very astute of you, Claude. As some of you may have heard from the Blue Lion's students, their assignment last month was to assist the Knights of Seiros in controlling a minor lord uprising in the Holy Kingdom. Professor Byleth and her students were successful in controlling the incident, however in doing so they discovered a very disturbing notice."

I came out from behind my book as Ignatz passed me the dwindling stack of papers, my concern for the situation increasing. "Does it have anything to do with the preparations for the festival going on this month?"

Hanneman brushed his mustache in thought. "We are uncertain at this point if it is connected to the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth. The contents of the letter were quite vague on any details. All we are aware of at this point is that someone is plotting an assassination attempt on Archbishop Rhea."

I felt a cold draft blow down my back. The icy chill of terror and foreboding settled deep in my stomach as I turned to pass Hilda the remaining stack of patrolling assignments.

"You are to continue your studies, but all other assignments are to be put on hold in light of this recent threat. Remember, do your best to be diligent and vigilant." Hanneman concluded with a final warning and the class continued on as the homeroom progressed to magic training. The unsettled feeling increased as I practiced my magic spells, a staggering headache building with every spell I cast.

Finally the last bell of the morning went off as professor Hanneman to called out a final reminder as we all packed up. "Do not forget your essay on chivalry and knighthood is due tomorrow!"

I packed my bag up, timing my escape carefully. I checked the group and headed out as a large number of students all drifted towards the doorway at the same time. I carefully slid out the door among the masses, hoping that Hanneman did not notice that I had skipped out on reporting to him after class.

I had other places I needed to be at the moment, answers that couldn't wait.

My shoulder brushed up between Ignatz and Marianne's before I managed to get in front of Raphael. The grinning blond was laughing at Hilda who apparently was trying to convince Ignatz to grab her and Marianne lunch so they could have a picnic. The towering blond must have caught sight of me throwing a quick look over my shoulder to make sure I wasn't being followed. "Say Lilianna, didn't the professor ask you to stay behind?"

"Hmmm." I hummed a short confirmation as I began looking over my schedule for the month and kept walking.

"This week I am scheduled to patrol with Felix out of the Blue Lions house, next week is someone in the Black Eagles…" I looked over the name twice trying to recall a face to put with the name but nothing came to mind.

I split from the group who was headed to lunch and made for the Study Hall. "Cereza?"

As I turned to enter into the Study Hall, the door suddenly sprang open in front of me. Unable to react to the sudden appearance of a heavy oaken slab flying towards me, the door slammed into me. I let the paper fall to the ground as I reached up to grab my nose. The world spun in a whirlwind of pain. I staggered back a few paces as stars filled my vision. Quickly, my eyes began watering in pain as the force of the impact finally registered in my pain receptors.

The person behind the door called out in an unfamiliar voice. "Oh! Are you to be calling my name?"

She must have possessed remarkably good hearing if she had heard me muttering about my assignments, I noted with a pained gasp as I tilted my head back. A black veil with expressive deep purple eyes slowly came into focus.

"Pardon me." I muttered thickly as I pinched the bridge of my nose. My eyes continued to water from impact and my hand grew slick with blood.

"Oh! Oh! Great Fire Spirit! I am most sorry!" The veiled beauty's accent and speech patterns became more pronounced as she started to fret.

I thought she sounded a lot like Petra, as I analyzed her, my spare hand fumbled for my pocket.

"S'its alright, my fault for not watching where I was going." I tried to reassure her as I located what I was looking for. Aptly I held my handkerchief to my nose and I got a good opportunity to study who had just run into me.

A very petite female with expressive purple eyes and a slightly lighter shade of purple hair leaned down and picked up my patrol assignment. Just the hint of her hair was visible, the edges peeking out playfully as they curled gently on her shoulders, flirting out from just under a heavy veil. The long black veil was embroidered with simple lace and a shiny red pendant in the center that immediately had me begging to ask her what religion she practiced.

Fighting the urge to waste time with conversation, I let my eyes wander downwards. She was wearing an official Officers Academy Uniform. In fact her outfit was almost a dead match for Petra's, the tight fitting dress was white on the top with long sleeves and a tight pencil thin body that turned to black at the waist. The one difference is that it appeared my inadvertent attacker had wound a cream colored wrap just under her bust line. The tail of the wrap drifted down to end a little after her dress.

I tilted my head to the side, my hand still firmly clamped over my nose to help stanch the bleeding. I was overly curious about the newcomer. I was pretty sure I would have remembered someone with such an exotic look and speech pattern, so I concluded she must be the new Black Eagle's recruit.

My inquisitive nature got the better of me, I decided to bait her into speaking with a small lie. "Ah Cereza I presume? I have been looking for you."

"What are you a meaning?" Her slow speech and the patterns were a dead ringer for the Bridged Princess, though she seemed less in control of the Fodlan language then the esteemed princess possessed from the better part of a year living here.

I felt a slow grin tugging at the corner of my lips as I felt a strange kind of kinship with the much shorter Black Eagle student who was looking up at me miserably. "I wished to acquaint myself with you, we will be patrol partners starting next Monday."

She was immediately caught off guard and she became distressed as she continued to stare up at me. "What is being a patrol partner meaning? I am here to be learning at the academy."

I risked looking down to point to her name on my schedule. "Maybe you haven't got your assignment yet. The professor's have scheduled for us to work together beginning next week. We are supposed to patrol the Monastery grounds for our class assignment for the month."

She stared at the paper and then looked up at me, still obviously confused. "Does this mean I must also be following you around?"

She handed the paper back to me as I sniffed thickly drawing the handkerchief away from my nose hoping the bleeding had stopped . "Follow me around? No-"

"Miss Lilianna! I believe I asked you-"

I shot a quick look over my shoulder and felt a shutter as I noticed I had been spotted. My adversary, Professor Hanneman, came briskly striding towards me with several pointed instruments held in his arms. I shot a quick wink at Cereza and dashed past her into the darker sanctuary of the study hall. "Gotta run!"

I vaulted over a bench and table that some students had moved into the middle of the room for a group chat and darted for the stairs as Hanneman pulled open the doors to the study hall.

"Miss Lilianna! This is most unnecessary, I asked for a moment of your time! Please listen!"

My professor's frantic calls reverberated up the staircase after me as I pushed myself up the stairs two at a time. I had other places I wanted to be, and professor Hanneman's labs were not anywhere near my list of desired places. I raced for the reception hall Rhea had welcomed me in, needing answers.

* * *

The sunlight filtered down into the room in a dazzling blue and green that made me feel like I was underwater again. I hastily stuffed my bloody handkerchief back down into my pocket as I drew a deep, steadying, breath. I vainly attempted to compose myself as I approached the archbishop and her advisor.

"We can't just let this happen during the The Goddess Rite of Rebirth. It would be…" Seteth stopped talking as Rhea's crowned head looked up to see who's footsteps were echoing around the chamber.

The archbishop's voice was cool and soothing as she inclined her head towards me. "Ah, welcome Lilianna. What is it I can do for you today?"

Seteth gave me a stern glare as he crossed his arms. The advisor's response to my approach was a lot less welcoming and a great deal colder. "What is it that you want?"

I bowed at the waist as I approached the archbishop. "Professor Hanneman just informed us about our mission for this next month. I was alarmed at the reasoning behind needing to take such measures, and rumor has it that Professor Byleth discovered an assassination notice." I let my eyes drift to the sparkling blue, green kaleidoscope scattered about on the marble floor.

I felt the cold sweat start to break out on the back of my neck as I blurted out. "Please your grace! Say it is not true!"

I glanced up as Rhea's face gave me the softest of smiles while Seteth's expression softened a bit. "Unfortunately it is true, that is why the Archbishop and I have instructed the professors to assign you students to patrol our parameters. Make sure you keep watch and report anything suspicious back to us."

I shook my head not wanting this to be true. "No, this can't be…"

With Rhea gone, everything I was building here was for naught. I would lose another home. Something akin to an unparalleled fear gripped my throat as my headache from class began make its appearance known in force. I tried to breathe as everything felt like it was closing in on me.

"Come this is no reason to be upset." Rhea started talking as her elegant frame swished over the floor toward me. "I trust Seteth and the rest of you to keep me safe. There is nothing to be concerned about."

I shook my head roughly as the world started to spin. For a second it looked like Rhea had sprouted wings and fangs and I took a step backwards. The headache peaked as I looked at Rhea, my nose starting to drip as my left eye felt like it was on fire.

"What ails you my child?" Her green eyes shimmered as Rhea held out a gentle hand to me.

The pounding just behind my eye grew worse as I looked at her. I noticed as I dug out my handkerchief once more, that this headache was linked to me practicing magic. It was beginning to cause quite a problem. Anytime I used magic, the pain started throbbing through my old injury and caused a major headache. As I went to hold my already bloody handkerchief to my nose I stumbled. My blood smeared hand reached for the archbishops as my knees hit the flawless marble floor. My world and vision spun as the world started to fade to green.

Out of my failing sight, I noticed the two adults moving forward with concern written all over their faces as I muttered. "I suddenly don't feel so great."

I struggled to remain on my knees as the tension and throbbing in my eye threatened to overtake me.

"Quickly we must get her to the infirmary." Rhea ordered sharply and she held my hand firmly in hers.

I was picked up as my world faded to a strangely illuminated green room once more.

* * *

"Back again so soon?" The green haired little girl down from her throne as I walked back up the green stairs with tight lips. Confused as to why I was here again, I stepped forward with determination.

"Who are you?" I inquired sharply as I reached the top of the staircase.

"Yes, that is a good question isn't it?" She got up from her throne, floating towards me as I crossed my arms definitely. "You feel familiar, yet I cannot place it. Who are _you_?"

I had already answered her once before, so I was certain her question was rhetorical. Nobles tended to enjoy questioning themselves when they did not understand something. Rather I stood in place and let her circle me as I glared back at her.

"Hmmm, it is of no use. We both share a similarity, and yet I cannot place you. Why is that?" She seemed more and more puzzled as she drifted around me. "Why is it I cannot remember, it is such a bother."

The throne disappeared as the girl's face drifted in front of mine. Her ghostly hands grabbed both sides of my face as her large green eyes seemed to peer into the depths of my soul.

"It is most particular." The hands on the side of my head felt real enough. "You are much like her, but I do not share the same connection. How it is your here?"

"I have no idea. Who are you? What is this place?"

She smiled at me. The terrifying and sadness in the smile was both beautiful and wretched as she let me go.

* * *

"Wait I still have...questions…" I murmured hazily as I woke up to stare at the stony ceiling above me. The hushed voices of Rhea and Seteth conversation drifted over to me from someplace nearby.

"You don't think she is another survivor do you?" Seteth hissed quietly as my eyes hazily focused on the archbishop standing on the edge of the privacy divider.

Lady Rhea's tall, slender, figure appeared on the edge of the divide to check on me. Her features held a soft soft fondness that was not reciprocated when she answered her advisors inquiry.. "Her blood will tell us soon enough. I have asked Hanneman to run his tests as we wait for her to wake up."

I failed to hide the soft groan that escaped from my lips and my eyes closed. Hushed footsteps made there way to my bedside as I rolled onto my side. I tensed as someone moved the hair away from my face with a cool hand.

Rhea's muted silky voice cooed softly to me she sat down on the edge of my cot. "I see you are awake for the time being. If you are able to remember, anything at all, would you please tell us more about yourself and your past?"

I felt feverish as her cold hands touched my forehead. The coolness caused me to flutter my eyelashes open briefly and I felt at peace. I whispered softly, unable to keep my eyes from fluttering back shut. "...Mom?"

Through the headache, and feverish dreams I attempted to force my eyes back open. Was it real? Or was it another dream? I couldn't tell as my eyes fluttered back open to reveal a different woman in front of me.

The green hair braided in pink ribbons was similar, so similar, but not quite right from the child in my dream. Her soft smile was nothing like the sarcastic smirk as she floated around me, but the green eyes that pierced my soul were the same. The ancient sadness in the deep green eyes tugged at my heartstrings.

The woman in front of me gave me a heartbreaking smile as she answered me softly. "I am sorry but I am not, but I would be delighted if you thought of me as family."

Rhea's voice cooed as I tried to fight off the cobwebs and the worsening headache.

"I don't remember...I don't remember anything. Nothing at all. There was a blinding white light, a lot of pain and then a peaceful darkness. I want to go back to that darkness..." I rambled deliriously as someone held a glass to my lips.

I drank greedily for a moment and began rambling at a slightly lower place, the feverish heat and pain drawing a deep sadness from my heart as I gasped softly. The tears started to drain down my face as a vision of how I woke up came to me. "I awoke from such a long sleep when someone started excavating the temple I was resting in."

I paused as I rolled restlessly, the pain in my head becoming unbearable. I clutched my pillow as the tears rached my body. "I took to calling the man who found me father. He-He took care of me, teaching me about the ruins I was slumbering in and encouraged me to search for others like it. We hoped to find out more about my past…"

The dreams overtook me. I faded back into the dusty blue temple of my dreams. The chipped blue temple arches crumbling under the test of time lead down into a dark path over the head of a hanging star, the moon, and the sun. The misty silver fog blanketed the stairways that lead back down into my room of eternal slumber.

Rhea's voice reached me as I began walking back down the stairs. The memory felt so real, and yet so long ago, and I couldn't tell if I was dreaming again or what was reality.

"This man you call father, who was he? Who are your real parents?"

I walked down into the darkness as I tried to answer her. "Von Atalanta...Sothas…"

* * *

I woke up some time later to find the archbishop had left my side. The massive headache I had endured, settled into a dull pain originating just behind my old injury. The dull aching pain came and went, dulling my senses as I began to sit up and look around.

My roaming eyes located the source of scratching. The divide had come down and I was able to spy Seteth was sitting at the table working through a large pile of paperwork. The dry scratching of the quill did not stop as he set another piece of paper on the increasingly large stack. "Ah, so you are finally awake then?"

I slowly sat up,pushing the blankets off my chest and running my fingers through my hair as I did so. "I wish I wasn't. Does that count?"

The advisor continued working, but his voice was less harsh than before."You fainted all of a sudden. It gave us quite the fright. How are you feeling now?"

"Besides one a dull roaring in my head, alright." I reported roughly as I cradled my head in my hands feeling a sharp twinge of pain in the process.

Seteth looked up from his paperwork. The crystal spectacles at the end of his nose as he turned his stern gaze to me. "Anywhere specific?"

"Behind my left eye." I went cross eyed for a second as I finally noticed something strange on the bridge of my nose. "Why is there a bandage on my nose and arm?"

"We did some testing while you were out and that required a bit of your blood. That is why you have that bandage on your arm. Your nose however, is a bit more of a mystery. Or it was until Miss Cerzea admitted that she had run into you just prior to our meeting. We assume that's why you fainted."

"Uh huh…" I touched my nose and winced as a sharp pain radiated from the offended area.

_Guess the door had hit me harder then I thought as I sighed heavily._

Seteth's face turned down into the familiar disapproving frown as he watched me inspect my face. "I would advise against touching it. Your nose is not broken if that is what you're concerned about. However it is quite swollen. Perhaps that is why you have such a headache."

"I didn't think it was that serious." I muttered darkly as I threw my legs over the side of the bed. I softly palmed my left eye as I stood up.

"Do you think it is wise to be moving around so much after you so recently fell to the ground?" Seteth shook his head as he neatly shuffled his papers into a stack.

A list of things went through my head as the dull pain in my head made it hard to concentrate. I already assumed I wasn't going to be able to finish my homework, but I might still be able to make my patrol assignment. I muttered darkly to myself as I grabbed my boots. Roughly I started to tug them on. "I am due to start patrol this evening. I do not want to fail in my newly assigned duties."

That caused the advisor to pause. Seteth's quill paused over his papers and he let out a slow sigh. "I will take care of it for you. You should rest for the evening and recover."

Through gritted teeth I finished pulling my thigh high boots up and began lacing them. Even the small movements caused my head to throb. I force out the reason I refused to give up and rest. "I can work, this is nothing. With the archbishop at risk, it only makes sense to use us disposables to protect her."

"That is certainly one way to put it, but not how I would phase it. You should be more aware of your own value, you are certainly not disposable." Seteth informed me tartly as he capped his ink pot and began gathering his work together.

There was a soft sigh as Rhea's regal form filled the doorway. Her voice though calm clearly informed me that she was not happy. "As a member of this academy you are much like family to me. Please go and get your rest. We shall see how you feel in the morning."

I knew better than to argue with an archbishop and her advisor. Protests that I dared to use on just Seteth died on my lips as I bowed stiffly. "As you wish your grace."

Rhea gestured to the infirmary bed I had just crawled out of. "You may rest here for as long as you wish, I would be delighted to speak with you further."

I bowed again, my head still dull. I began to really wish I could get some of my ginger tea from my room. "My lady, I am honored greatly but I do not wish to take up a bed in the sickbay when others might have greater need than I."

My words were stiff and flat, completely devoid of emotion as I seriously wanted something for my headache. My mind wandered over to what might be in the medical cabinets to help me.

Rhea sniffled lightly, about as unrefined as I think she dared to be. "I understand and appreciate your concern, thank you. Cyril will escort you to your room to make sure you make it back safely."

The young teen I had seen my first day here poked his head around the corner of the doorway with a scowl. His messy black-brown hair curled as his red eyes locked on to me. "You can count on me Lady Rhea! I will make sure she makes it back to her room."

Lady Rhea continued to watch me, with what I could only describe as a look of concern as I staggered towards the door holding my head. "I appreciate you taking care of her Cyril, you have my sincerest gratitude."

Cyril wanted for me by the door. He gave a quick bow to Rhea and then promptly started marching off down the corridor. Once we were out of earshot the ruby eyed youth glared at me. "Why does lady Rhea like you and that new professor so much?"

Cyril's voice was curt, even a bit upset from the sound of it. I rubbed the bandage on my arm and kept pace with him. The exercise felt better than laying down. "I don't know."

Cyril apparently had already put some thought into this as he continued trotting down the stairs to the ground floor. "I think it's because of your hair. Are you by chance related to Lady Rhea?"

I followed the youth down the stairs, my fingers trailing wishfully over the stonework ."I don't remember who my parents really were. I was adopted by a Count some years back and have never found any trace about who my real parents might have been."

He seemed less than impressed with my answer as we entered the Study Hall. The tables had been pushed back into place and only a few clusters of students were working in small groups. I hid my face and looked at Cyril's heels as we exited out the side door Cereza had attacked me with earlier. "Huh. I thought because you have green hair like hers that you might be related. Guess not?"

"Probably not." I assured him as he led me down the steps towards the classrooms.

Cyril shrugged, apparently not caring if I wasn't related to her. I kept pace with him, as our boots clipped over the stonework. "What about your Cyril? What about your parents?"

I didn't think Cyril's scowl could get any darker, but he answered me stiffly. "My parents died back in Almyra."

Sensing I was trying my luck I pressed a little harder. "So if your Almyrain, how did you end up here in Fodlan?"

The ruby red eyes lit up with admiration. "Lady Rhea took me in. She gave me food, a place to sleep, and even gave me a job! She did that for a lot of orphans like me. She's amazing isn't she? She took you in too!"

His answer made me pause. I stopped following him abruptly, his answer and admiration clearly evident and I had to figure out how I felt.

Sure Lady Rhea had taken me in, but I wasn't working or providing anything of use to the archbishop. What was her purpose for taking me in really? Was it really just Byleth's recommendation? Or was it something more? The thought unsettled me, but I was grateful none-the-less for the opportunity, and it was conflicting.

Cyril noticed I had stopped walking and turned around to come recollect me. I turned my gaze up to admire the setting sun and waxing moon deep in thought until a menacing aura of someone about to murder me put fight-or-flight senses into overdrive.

Felix emerged from out of the blue lions classroom glowering at us with the aura of someone who just might murder me. The blue haired swordsman wasted no time in snapping at me. "You're late. I have been waiting."

Felix looked me up and down for a second. "You look like hell."

I ignored the swordsmen last comment as Cyril glared fiercely at the newcomer, his eyes radiating impatience at the delays. "Leave her alone. Lady Rhea asked me to escort her back to her room. She isn't going with you."

I grimaced at Cyril's downright hostile words and tried to smooth over the whole situation. "I apologize for causing you trouble Felix, but I am being told by Seteth that I must rest for the remainder of the evening."

The swordsmen looked unconvinced as I followed up scratching the side of my face nervously. "I am not really allowed to go on patrol tonight. In fact I need to report back to the sickbay in the morning."

Felix snorted and shrugged, his hostile brown eyes narrowing in on the bandage on my nose. "This better not interfere with my training."

I tried a smile, hoping it would help smooth things over. "Seteth said he would adjust things…"

Cyril grabbed my hand and started pulling me away from the conversation, towards the dorms. "Come on! I don't have time for this. I have to chop up firewood, then I need to go put hay out for the horses..."

I twisted as Cyril led me forcefully away. "Umm, excuse me Felix, I guess I am leaving now?"

I waved to the irate swordsmen who just stood there scowling at me while Cyril pulled me towards the dorms.

* * *

Not long after our confrontation with Felix, Cyril dropped me off at my room looking satisfied with himself.

"There, mission accomplished." He nodded as I got my keys out of my bag. "I thought he was going to rip your head off."

I opened the door to my room with a click of the lock. "Well he has been waiting for me for a while, I'd probably be upset about being kept waiting too. I just hope Seteth remembers to talk to him so he isn't so mad at me tomorrow."

Cyril stayed in the doorway as I headed into my room and dropped my back on the back ledge. "You're just doing what Lady Rhea asked of you, shouldn't that be enough for him?"

I shrugged as I lit one of the candles in my room. The soft yellow light lit the room as I pondered the thought. "Felix doesn't exactly know that."

I rested my hand on the side of my head in thought. "I wonder what I can do to make it up to him."

Cyril gave me another shrug as he turned to leave."Well I'm heading off now. Make sure to tell Lady Rhea that I escorted you and made sure you made it back to your room, alright?."

"Alright, thank you Cyril." I gave him a small wave as the Almyran youth trotted off.

I set my tea pot to boil and went to stand at the entrance of my room for a bit longer. I stared up at the pink and orange hues of the sunset over the monastery walls with a lot on my mind.

The next morning, after some tea,medicine, and a long rest I was feeling much better. Which was a good thing because Navan barged into my room at first light and ripped my warm cocoon of blankets off me with a yell. "Oi Lass! You better get moving!"

"No…" I grumbled as I pulled the blankets back over my head.

Navan wasn't having any of my protests. "Ach, if yer not at the training grounds in half a bell I'ma gona have words with ya lassy!"

My guardian stormed out of my room leaving the door wide open to the courtyard.

The open door prompted me to get out of bed more than any threat Navan could come up with. As I stumbled out of be, my body kindly reminded me that I had drank water yesterday, but I had not ate much of anything. I latched on to the door frame to steady myself as I shouted out into the courtyard. "Navan! Grab me something to eat!"

The echoing baritone scoffed at me."Wantin to see yer insides during trainin lass?"

I ruffled my hair and shouted back. "Unless you want me passing out you'll grab me something!"

Naven waved me off as one of the dorm windows on the upper story across from me opened with a grumble.

"Must you be so noisy first thing in the morning?" The snooty scalding voice snipped down at me as I caught sight of violet hair.

Unimpressed, I glared up at Lorenz in my nightwear to see him sipping his tea with a scowl.

Slowly I leaned on the door frame and grinning up at the noble. "Why good morning Lorenz, my apologies for disturbing your beauty sleep."

"It is no matter, I am already awake as you can see." The noble sniffed airily as I crossed my arms.

An evil thought forming in my head, I cracked a smile. "Well since you're already up, do you want to join me for training? The fresh air and the rush of training can be quite exhilarating in the dawn."

Lorenz continued sipping his tea, posh and composed as ever."I will have to politely decline your offer, I am quite busy at the moment as you can see."

I ran my fingers through my hair and yawned, pushing off the doorway to stretch. A slight feeling of disappointment crept into my voice as lord turned down my kind offer. "Well, don't say I didn't offer."

* * *

"Ach! Lassy what did yon do to yer neb now, ehh? Get it caught somewhere it shouldn't be?" Navan caught sight of me jogging in from my morning run and finally caught sight of my face. He paused in eating his breakfast pastry, and promptly started laughing.

"Fate happened…" I grumbled as I approached him, slinging my equipment onto the bench next to him and pulling out my steel training axe and hefted it over my shoulder. The too heavy weapon had become a staple in my training regiment, and I adjusted the weight as I reached out with one arm to grab the other breakfast pastry from Navan. "I already know, it looks bad."

"You should be taking more care." Petra's voice chimed in clearly from the doorway with the shy newcomer from yesterday. "I would like you all to be meeting Cereza. She is also coming from Bridget."

Petra moved to the side as Cereza bowed to the morning training chew. I paused in chewing as I inclined my head towards the pair in a show of respect. "It will be good to be training with you all."

I finished eating and began my morning warm ups, the familiar weight growing easier with each morning practice. I finished my warm up and approached my mentor who was busy overseeing a mock battle between Dedue and Dimitri. The large tank was taking the lordling's spear brutal attacks on his shield and Navan was roaring orders to the pair.

"Keep yer shield up! Brace yerself!" The old mercenary barked orders as he leaned on the railing.

Navan's haggard eyes drifted to me as I got into my own ring and waited for him to come down. I was about to yell up as Felix stepped into my arena.

I looked up at my mentor for guidance and he waved me off. "Yer can tussle Felix fer now. Yer could use the practice fighting other weapon types lass."

I pointed at my opponent with my axe, a smirk grabbing at the corners of my mouth. "That's fine, I was just thinking I should spar with you Felix."

The swordsmen was never one for words and he growled. "Ready your weapon I am tired of waiting."

I shrugged and took my stance as Felix requested. The swordsmen started smirking as he readied his own sword. "I won't go easy on you!"

Felix attacked with a speed I could barely think of countering with my heavy training weapon. In the nick of time, I managed to get my axe into place to counter him. The ring of metal on metal chimed out in the training hall as I followed up with a second swing. Felix grunted as he locked our weapons together, blocking my backwards swing. I felt a bead of sweat break out on my back as we struggled for dominance.

"Huh, I didn't figure you'd put up this much of a fight." The swordsmen gritted his teeth as he gained the upper hand. Realizing I was in a bad position, I switched my tactic up and swung my leg out at him, hoping to catch him unawares. The movement was a calculated risk, and the swordsman took the opportunity to slip his blade free of our lock as my boot connected with his upper thigh.

He pushed forward, caught off guard as we both were both caught off balance. I stumbled for footing as I felt Felix's iron sparring sword land a stinging blow on my dominant arm. The force was enough to cause my arm to go numb, but I kept hold of my weapon and yanked it backwards in an arcing crescent. The sudden recovery caused the victory hungry swordsmen to jump backwards as I slid backwards, my arm screaming in protest.

I didn't wait for an invitation, I hurried to brace myself for the next attack. As soon as Felix got both his feet braced he came back at me,his sword posed for victory.

Knowing I was now at a disadvantage in both speed and strength I started frantically looking for a way to win. The only think I could think of that might secure me a victory was magic. Leery of testing my luck with another headache so soon, but torn between wanting to win, I began casting.

The magic shimmered for a second as a gust of wind sprang up all around me. My hair fluttered in the breeze as I held out my hand and unleashed my spell. The swordsmen scowled fiercely as the incoming blade of wind but he braced himself as the green blade rushed towards him. I readied another spell just in case, and was in awe as my spell was negated by a stronger force.

"What do you think you are doing?!" The swordsmen's eyes were lethal as he shouted at Byleth, who now stood between us.

"That is dangerous." Her voice was flat and expressionless as she addressed me.

I snorted, still ready to continue my match. "Get out of my way! I was doing what I needed to to win!"

Felix growled and grabbed the charm on the front of the professor's uniform. "What the hell do you think you are doing interfering like that?!"

"Saving your skin." Byleth answered with a deadpan expression as she grabbed Felix's hand and slowly pushed him away. She readied her own sword a second later. "Care to try me?"

I stood there for a second, confused. My match had been canceled? I looked down at my hands. They were clenched tightly and the wind was still swirling around me in a frantic pattern. My stomach was twisting in knots from casting, and looking at Byleth was starting to give me an extreme feeling of vertigo.

"Easy lass, no need to try to kill im." Navan laid a hand on my shoulder. "Yer did well enough, the lads got speed in aces. He about had yer there."

The wind around me dissipated. "I know...and I hate losing."

"I know yer do, but that's not a reason to murder him in cold blood." Navan's rough voice did little to soothe me as I turned and threw my axe into the wooden training dummy in disgust.

I snorted as the axe embedded itself into the torso of the training dummy and shrugged off Navan's hand. "Ech, he watched a fair match. I don't see why I can't use all the tools at my disposal."

I walked over and attempted to pull my axe out. I struggled as Dimitri approached me with a spear in hand. "Are you ready to continue training with me?"

I looked back at Felix who seemed to be enjoying himself with his match with Byleth and then looked down at the stuck axe in my hands.

A low rumble of discontent and anger rolled through my chest as I growled. "Think you can give me a hand here first Dimitri?"

The smile on the prince's face glowed and he reached over and pulled the axe out with one arm. Something flickered in his cobalt blue eyes and I struggled to figure out what it was as he handed me a simple wooden training lance.

* * *

I just managed to slide into the mess hall with the last of the late risers for breakfast. All of us who participated in early morning training were laughing and joking with each other and I suddenly found myself wedged in line between a scowling Felix and the wide eyed Cereza.

The worried purple eyes made me slightly uncomfortable as I looked over the morning food selections. I averted my eyes as I heard her small voice inquire. "How is your nose feeling this day?"

She began digging around in her pockets for something as I shrugged.

"This?" I pointed to the tape over my nose. "It's to help with the swelling and bruising. Still no big deal, it's not like anything broken."

"But you must be having hurts. Here, taking this will help." She handed me a small clam shell from her bag. "It will be helping with the bruising."

She gestured to my nose as I questioned why she wanted me to put a seashell on my nose. I brought it a bit closer to my face and noticed it had a small clasp. Curious, I flicked it open to reveal a herbal salve of unknown origins.

"I am studying to be a _shaman_." She said a word in a different language and looked puzzled for a second as Felix promptly shoved a tray into my chest.

I grabbed the tray from the grumpy swordsmen."Thank you?"

"Eat." He ordered roughly as we moved down in line. I wasted no time in putting a variety of food on my plate, I was famished.

"What be this?" Cereza picked up a spoon and dipped it into the morning gritz. "It appears as mud. Why is mud be making for a breakfast offering?"

Her Fodlan clipped and it was clear she was struggling for words to describe her dismay. I looked over the rest of the breakfast menu as I set a clean plate on my tray and waited for Felix to move down. "Those are called gritz."

She stirred the pot and watched the food as it dripped off the spoon with unease. "What is a grit? Is that not that something one does?"

"Ground corn." I commented shortly, only kind of keeping an eye on her as I added a couple of eggs to my plate and then toast. "It goes well with a lot of things."

As an afterthought, I added on some more bacon, a few slices of ham, another couple more pieces of toast to my plate. Lastly I shoved a few more eggs onto my plate for good measure. To the side I added a small fruit to a second plate and a bowl of yogurt.

"Oh wow! Can you really be eating so much?" Cereza's much shorter frame followed me in line patiently. While she waited, she watched in astonishment as I loaded my plate ever higher.

I shook my head with a grin. "It's not all for me, come on I'll show you."

She looked around for Petra and found her talking to Hubert. With a shutter, she followed me over to the Golden Deer table where Raphael and Caspar were plowing through breakfast. Linhardt sat to the side watching them with the air of disgust, and looking more than a bit green while Hilda laughed and encouraged the pair.

Walking up to the edge of the table, I slid my spare plate between the pair with a wink. The boys stopped eating for a second as they stared at the huge plate of food I had just dropped off. "Here, boys this is for you. Finders keepers."

Caspar's hand bolted to the bacon as Raphael speared the ham and an egg with his fork.

"Wow Lilianna! That sure is nice of you!" Raphael boomed as he shoveled his winnings onto his plate.

Not missing a beat Caspar bolted the bacon. Still chewing the scrappy teen smiled."Ya totally, thanks for the extra's!"

Linhardt rolled his eyes as I sat down next to him. Cereza looked around once more, and then sighed. She sat down next to me quietly.

Linhardt drawling voice was tinted with color as he flicked his drowsy gaze to me. "Must you encourage them so? Watching them inhale food so quickly is making me queasy."

Cereza's eyes rivaled the plate in front of her as she watched the pair devour the food I put in front of them in seconds.

"Hey! It just means I am growing!" Caspar stopped chewing and swallowed. "I need to eat so my muscles get bigger."

I slowly bit into the apple as Cereza stared at the pair in amazement. "Be looking at how much you consume! How does one not have a stomach ache?"

That reminded me of the shell in my pocket. I chewed on my apple as I fished out the shell. I used my thumb to flick the shell open and looked down with interest at the pale green salve.

"What do you have there?" Linhardt leaned across the table to see as Hilda held her hand up to her nose.

"Ick, that smells terrible."

I offered the salve over to Linhardt for inspection as I carefully peeled off the tape on my nose.

"Oh my gosh Lilianna, your poor nose!" Hilda's tune changed at the drop of a hat. "First it's your eye, now it's your poor nose."

"Huh, that's interesting. A medical salve, with dockleaf and mint if I am not mistaken." The sleepy healer shrugged and returned the shell to me. "Since I suppose you have already been treated at the infirmary, this might be the next best thing. Give it a try and see what happens."

I dabbed a bit of Cereza's salve on the bruise while holding a napkin to my nose. The light touches had caused the wound to start bleeding and I sighed. It was going to be a long morning it seemed.

"Delightful" I muttered as I gave up on trying to eat and leaned my head backwards.

"Lean forward." Linhardt muttered as he started to doze at the table. "You'll drown yourself doing that."

Cereza nodded in agreement as I sighed and leaned forward.

"This grit has much strange texture." She commented as I felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

"Seteth sent me to fetch you. He says he wants to meet you in his office." Cyril's red eyes glared down at me in annoyance and I sighed, getting out of my seat reluctantly.

"I guess you guys can have the rest." I muttered thickly as I shoved the tray between the two males that were still eating. Caspar needed no second warning but Raphael looked a bit more reserved.

"Are you sure?" Raphael looked at me with sad eyes. "It's not good to skip meals."

"I ate a bit before training this morning, I'll be fine." I reassured him as Cyril escorted me to Seteth.

* * *

The teacups in front of me chimed as I tried to silently set my teacup back down on my saucer. "I wanted to talk to you today about some very particular discoveries that arose from your episode from last evening. Sugar?"

He held up the sugar cube and I shook my head. I was already on edge. "No, thank you."

"Help yourself to a treat if you're hungry, I heard you were training this morning and I called you away from your breakfast."

I hesitantly removed a sandwich from the small stack of them and added it to the side of my saucer feeling more and more concerned about whatever was going on. Seteth normally scowled at me, and gave me disapproving glares, so this was out of character and unexpected. It made me nervous. I stirred my tea hoping the bell would ring soon.

"As you may recall we took some of your blood and analyzed it. Can you guess what we discovered?" Seteth's face turned into a light scowl as I tapped the side of my tea cup with my spoon.

With a shrug I leaned an arm on the table and attempted to feint calmness. "I can give you an educated guess, but I am going to assume you are just going to tell me."

Seteth nodded as he took a sip of his own tea. The pungent air of the four-spice blend lingered in the air between us. "The crest you possess has never been seen before in this day and age. It also appears that you possess a major crest, making you a rarer anomaly still. Is there anything you can tell us about yourself?"

I stirred my tea glumly. It was not my idea of an ideal conversation.

Seteth pressed the conversation."The appearance of a major crest is a large discovery, one that I and Lady Rhea are greatly interested in."

"Is it that the crest has never been seen or just a major version of it?" I tried to buy time, figuring out what Seteth's angle was and why he was interested in my crest.

Seteth stroked his chin softly in thought. "Well, no, to be truthful there are no cases tied to this particular crest. It has never been reported anywhere in all of Fodlan."

I picked up my tea and sipped on it. Neither working to deny or accept Seteth's explanation.

"Come now, you must have something to say for yourself." Seteth crossed his arms as I picked up the sandwich and started to eat it idly. "How about we start with your age, how old are you?"

I did some rapid calculations, thinking about when I woke up in the tombs. "About the same age as the others, maybe a little older."

Seteth caught my hesitation. "You don't know for sure?"

I took another bite from my sandwich and did not meet the advisor's eyes.

Seteth sighed and took another sip of his tea. When he set it down he had another question ready. "Alright let's try again, who are your parents?"

I started looking for the exit. My eyes flicked to the window and then to the doorway, weighing my odds ."You asked this last night, was my answer not satisfactory?"

"So you do recall us asking you that question. However, you might recall your answer made no sense at the time. You invoked the goddess's name and then a minor lord of a house who has been dissolved for the past 15 years. It was documented in the church's archives that that particular noble's house did not possess any crests, nor have any living descendants."

"I still called him father." I muttered refusing to make eye contact. I was feeling super uncomfortable now given the current turn of conversation, staring at the edge of my teacup as the advisor let out a long sigh.

I went to take another sandwich as Seteth's hand reached out and grabbed mine.

"We want to help you. Whatever it is you're looking for or doing, Lady Rhea and myself would like to help you in whatever way we can."

The sudden change is Seteth's attitude unsettled me greatly. _The stern and distrustful advisor was suddenly concerned for my well being?_

I shifted restlessly, unnerved now and on edge. The building tension snapped as I glared at the advisor in defiance and suspicion. My voice was ice cold as I shifted my gaze from Seteth's green eyes to the hand holding my wrist. "Isn't that a little rash, advisor? To offer help to such an unknown entity so easily?"

I jerked my hand back from his as the bell rang. "I need to get to class. Thank you for the tea."

"My...pleasure." I heard him sigh as I darted out the doors of his office and down towards my homeroom class.

* * *

"Oi! Lilianna! Time for lunch!" A hand settled on my shoulder and gave me a light shake to wake me up.

I groaned and peeked my eyes up from the cradle of my arms. "Go away Raphael, I'm napping."

"Come on, it's time for lunch! I know you skipped breakfast so let's eat together! We can grab a bite Ignatz!"

The large man's jovial attitude caused me to groan as I picked my head up fully to glare at him. "Oh hey, check that out, you're all purple now."

I picked my head up for the first time since sitting down for class. With the bandage removed the swelling on my nose had spread and got worse. As I yawned the pain tingled through my face. From the edge of my nose I could make out the painfully swollen purple and blue bruises. "Hmm, purple? Oh, A door attacked me last night. It was a vicious fight, I think I lost."

The blond's brown eyes radiated concern and confusion as he rubbed the back of his head. "I don't quite get what you mean, but it looks like it's broken."

I ruffled my hair as I pulled out the shell of salve. I hesitated for a moment and then removed my gloves to apply it gently to my nose. "It's not, I've been to the infirmary for it. They did what they could and told me it would fix itself in a few days if I was careful."

"So, you'll be alright in a few days?" Raphael picked up his bag and I swore I heard the clink of rocks.

"Are you carrying around a bag of rocks Raphael?" I peered up at him with suspicion as he grinned good naturedly down at me.

"Yup I sure am! Its great for building strength! You should try it sometime!"

I nodded slowly with one of my eyebrows raised in question. "Uh huh, so ya I'm not quite cleared for duty yet, but it's not anything to worry about. I am supposed to report in to the infirmary after classes just to make sure I can go on patrol."

Raphael pulled out a rock to prove to me he was carrying a giant bag of them around and I just shook my head as a cheerfully inquiring voice chimed in. "Soooo Lilianna how was your nap?"

I averted my gaze from the rocks in front of me to see Hilda leaning back on her chair to look at us. She carefully capped her nail pain as she started drying her fingernails."Oh my gosh! That looks so painful! This morning it looked bad, but now it looks like it's even worse!"

I ruffled the back of my hair again and tried to grin it off. This was gathering a lot more attention then I really wanted. "I swear it's not anything to worry about, I promise."

"You really should take more care of yourself! You have such a pretty complexion…" Hilda complimented me and then stopped as an idea sparked in her eyes. "Oh I wonder what you would look like with makeup on! We should try it sometime!"

My eyes widened as she leaned towards me. "You would look so cute with your hair pulled back and a little blush! I could even hide that awful bruise!"

I stood up and hastily backed away, terrified on where Hilda's line of thought was heading. I didn't want to owe her anything, Hilda had a knack for getting other people to do her chores for her. I beat a hasty retreat for the exit. "Hey Raphael, you said it's lunch time right? If we don't hurry Caspar is going to eat everything and We'll be left hungry!"

Raphael's eyes widened in alarm and he hastily scooped the rocks up into his arms and hurried after me. "Oh no he won't! I'll eat it all before him!"

"I wonder if it was something I said?" Hilda tilted her head in confusion as Claude leaned back in his own chair. He looked up briefly as he flipped a page in a book he was holding. "Na, I think she's just on to you. You still need to clean the classroom after class today."

Hilda immediately began trying to get out of her responsibilities, complaining to the leader with an feminine pleading."Aww, Claude I'm so weak and useless! I can't clean as well as others! You know this!"

Claude flipped another page in his book, seemingly unfazed by the nobles pleading. The golden deer's eyes roamed over the pages hungrily as he shrugged off Hilda's protests. "Uh huh, not my problem."

* * *

At lunch I grabbed a tray and slid out into the gardens wanting sometime to be alone. However Linhardt was sleeping among the flowers again. I watched the noble sleeping peacefully among the blooms for a bit. With the clear, sunny, skies warming the air as summer winds raced across the Loch, I couldn't blame him.

I had already spent most of the morning asleep, so I set to exploring as I munched on a sandwich. I had a pear tucked away in my bag, along with my current reading material and my half finished essay detailing the code of chivalry. At the back there were some half completed math problems involving ballista capacities and archery that was due after lunch, but I already had no interest in completing either assignment.

As I passed by the docks of the loch I found Professor Byleth sitting with her lunch next to her dad. The pair were fishing, stoically enjoying the sunshine on the bright day without saying a word. Several others were also down on the dock. I saw Leonie and Seteth fishing, or rather Leonie seemed to be showing Seteth how to bait a hook while she fished. From the top of the steps the shy green haired girl with ringlets appeared to be watching Seteth with interest.

Intrigued, as I had seen her around but had not had a chance to speak with her since we had been introduced my first day at the monetary, I walked up the steps. She seemed to notice me and gave me a quick, gentle, smile. "Ah, I remember you! Are you the one they call Lilianna correct?"

She gave a quick curtsy of her skirt as I reached the landing. The way her elegant curly hair hung in well manicured ringlets made me a bit self conscious about the giant purple and blue splotch on my face and my mess of short green hair.

I stumbled for a greeting, realizing for once, I was somewhat nervous meeting someone so beautiful and well manicured. It was almost as if she was a princess. "Errr, Hello? I am hoping I am not interrupting?"

She giggled, a delicate gesture as her skirt waved gently in the breeze. "Not at all. I do believe we have met before, yes? Based on your uniform am I to assume you are enrolled here in the Officers Academy?" Her speech pattern was very formal, so I switched over to match.

I gave her a reassuring nod. "I am pleased to report that your assumptions are correct. You are very astute, my lady?" I stumbled on her name.

Maybe it was all the recent head injuries I had, or just the fact I was so busy, but I did not quite remember her name. I knew she normally spent her time in the cathedral. I normally observed her singing hymns during choir practice, but for some reason her name escaped me.

Her delicate features fell and then she quickly jumped at the opportunity. "Oh! Have you forgotten me already? I suppose it has been a while since we last spoke. You are always quite busy yes? My name is Flayn. It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance again."

I executed an elegant bow and extended my hand. "The pleasure is all mine fair princess. You may refer to me as Lilianna."

That got her to giggle. The light twinkling of her laughter was precious and I couldn't find it in me to regret putting on my little act. "Oh, you are very interesting! I am not a princess though, why would you say such things?"

I gave her a crooked smile and continued my flattery. It was easy to do, and by no means trouble to come up with praises."My apologies, the way you speak my dear is reminiscent of a princess I once read about in a fairy tale. That is not to say, your very image is that of such gentleness and elegance that I could not help myself from making an assumption of my own."

She giggled harder, her hand coming up to hide her delicate smile. "Oh my! My brother would be very displeased if he heard you say so."

I followed her line of vision down to Seteth as she waved. "I am certain Seteth's opinion of me could not be much lower than it already is."

I leaned forward on the railing in thought. Seteth had just successfully baited his first hook under Leonie's supervision and had just started to cast his line. My eyes filtered back to Flayn, not quite making the brother and sister connection. Something felt a little off, but their body language, as Seteth looked over his shoulder to check on Flayn, gave off the impression that they were indeed close. I contemplated a bit, thinking about the similarities and differences between the two.

While thinking I made for some easy small talk. "So you are watching your brother fish?"

"Oh yes! I love fish. I am not one for fishing myself; however I do enjoy eating fish very much." Flynn's eyes glazed over at the mention of the scaled meat and it was clear she didn't just enjoy it.

I chuckled softly and attempted to keep the conversation going while I considered my suspicions. "Fish is a good change of pace from salty rations. However, I regret to say that I am not much of a fisherman myself."

It was clear my companion was thinking about other things, namely fish as she responded. "Alias we both must wait on the whims of those who are then. I am hoping my brother will catch a big one so that I might eat it!"

I held back my laughter as I watched the sunlight filter down onto the clear waters of the loch. "I doubt he would so much as disappoint such a fair maiden as yourself."

"Oh ho! Those are some pretty honeyed words coming from a fair lady such as yourself." Sylvain walked out of the kitchen doors behind us and joined us on the stone landing overlooking the docks.

"Oh look a fish! I do beg your pardon I must be going now." Flyn dismissed herself and descended the stairs in a haste as I caught Seteth and Leonie admiring a large trout between them.

I continued facing the loch, watching as the trio admired the trout as Flayn about leaped for joy as Leonie got a bite on her line. The orange haired tomboy heaved on the line and landed another trout, just a little smaller than Seteth's.

"So ,where is it that you happened to learn to talk like that hmm? Sylvain casually wandered over and down leaned on the railing next to me. I was busy watching Flayn and the others watching how they interacted with an analyzing gaze. Seteth seemed to be praising her as she clapped her hands together with joy over the prospect of having fish for dinner.

I narrowed my eyes, certain that there was more to the story. With a snort I turned away. It was just another mystery to uncover, and that would all take time. For the moment I had to deal with an enterprising redhead standing next to me.

My finger reached out and I gave Sylvain a playful poke in the arm. I managed to catch the redhead unawares as he looked a bit surprised by my sudden touch but he cracked a large grin. "I see you're a quick study then, huh? So do you want to take this somewhere more private and I can teach you more?"

"Hmm…" I slowly turned my gaze from the docks in order to look up at him. I gained an immense satisfaction of watching his jovial face turn into a much more concerned look of horror.

"W-what happened to your nose? Gosh that looks painful, if you like I can kiss it and make it feel better." Sylvain's reaction was somewhere between a backpedal and real concern was he leaned down to get a better look at my face.

I realized I was straying into dangerous territory now that Sylvain was eye level with me. Quickly I pulled away from the railing, waving my hands. "Ack, no it looks worse then it is, really I am fine."

I went silent for a second and shot a scowl out of the corner of my eye as we continued watching the fishermen on the docks. "And that is a double no everything you just proposed."

Sylvain clearly hadn't been expecting me to bite, but his voice was disappointed none-the-less. "Aww, and here I thought I had finally caught a chance to get to know you better!"

I rolled my eyes as he stared down at my nose, clearly concerned.

I pointedly looked back out at the sparkling waters on the loch as I responded. "Here is my issue Sylvain. I happen to know your game, and 'getting to know me better in some dark corner' doesn't remotely interest me. Personally, I don't care what you do in your free time, but please refrain from hitting on me if your only goal is to use me as some bandage for your own problems. Your title, money, and empty feelings are of no interest to me."

There was a strange sound to my right as the redhead sputtered for words. He recovered smoothly, running his fingers through his flaming red hair. "Ouch! You certainly don't mince your words for me do you? I guess you have a fair point though, I can clearly see you're not like other girls. There's something special about you. How about I treat you to a meal and we can talk it over?"

I snorted and straightened up as Flayn grabbed Seteth's arm and pointed up at me. Seteth's eyes followed her finger tip and lingered on me. It was a second later and he motioned for me to come down the steps.

"Just how many times do I need to turn you down Sylvain? Try again when you learn to be sincere in your relationships or you have something I want. I _might_ consider it."

"Ok that's an interesting game..." He laughed as I raced down the steps. "Well the respectable relationship part is definitely out of the question. I wonder what she could want? This could be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Corner:
> 
> Chapter Recap:
> 
> Sooo yaaa the chapter isn't really that long, but it kind of has a lot of stuff going on in it. So lets just double check all the stuff that worked out. The last month while the Golden Deer where out clearing out the demonic beasts in the logging town, the blue lions were quelling an uprising in the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus and caught wind of an assassination attempt on the archbishop. At the same time the Black Eagles made their way down to the capital of the Adrestian Empire and picked up a new student. Cereza is of the Black Eagles and is from Petra's homeland, an aspiring healer in her native homeland.
> 
> So the assassination attempt is going on this month and all students are detailed to work as a team to patrol the areas, Lili happens to be detailed to work with Felix first who is less then impressed when she fails to show up for duty because she is in the medical bay. Lili is having visions again of the girl and the throne room, and Rhea authorized Hanneman to run his tests to check Lili for a crest.
> 
> Which is surprises them all that she does have one, a crest that is unregistered and not related to the noble house Lili says she originates from. Its pretty clear Lili doesn't want to talk about it and has her own secrets, but realizes more then a few people at the monastery have their secrets too.
> 
> Sylvain is picking up on that - and is more then interested in her now. As Lili cast away just about everything that normally works to attract women, he realizes he needs a new approach. (Still trying to get her to dine with him though, the flirt.)
> 
> It also looks like Lili might be making friends, but we can see her school work is going to the back burner already as she occupies her time with other things that interest her.
> 
> Anyway I think thats it - I hope you enjoyed reading! I am really sorry for the wait on this - but I hope you enjoyed the chapter and seeing how everything played out. (There was so much editing on this chapter is isnt even funny.)
> 
> If you enjoy my hard work and thought bunnys it would be great if you dropped a favorite, or a comment letting me know what you thought! Oh and don't forget to follow so you don't miss a chapter release! See you can in a few days with my bonus chapter for the week!


	8. Month of Blue Sea Moon - How to Tame Your Wyvern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilianna realizes being a wyvern rider and taking flying classes isn't going to be as easy as she thought!

Chapter 8: Month of Blue Sea Moon - How to Tame Your Wyvern

The rest of the week I patrolled with Felix. The grumpy noble cooled off a bit as he realized I wasn't much for conversation outside of our work and I didn't cut any slack. We made an efficient pair, once he realized I wasn't trying to make trouble for him. At the end of the week he even managed to compliment me on my approach, though I wasn't sure it was intentional.

On the day I was due to start flying lessons, I appeared at the stables early. As I walked through the rows and rows of stalls I caught sight of Cyril. The youth was working diligently, sweat gleaming on his brow as he hauled water to and from the well. I watched him from the shadows for a bit, the summer sun beating down with no remorse on anyone who decided to venture out into the light. The ruby eyed Almyran then began laying out fresh straw, having already finished cleaning the stables for the day.

As he sprinkled the hay on the stall floor, I grabbed one of the nearby hale bales and brought it over. "Good morning Cyril, can I give you a hand?"

The youth glared up at me as his voice clipped in contempt. "No I got it. Lady Rhea asked me to clean the stables, chop firewood, and water the gardens."

I handed him the hay and shrugged. "Well I have some free time right now, sure you can't use a hand?"

The ruby eyes rolled as he finished the one stable and moved to the next. "I told you I got it. Besides don't you have someplace else to be?"

"In a bit, I am a little early for my flying lessons." I shrugged as I went to get another hay bale from the pile.

Cyril snorted as he joined me in grabbing another hay bale, the youth grabbing four to my two. I caught the ruby eyes glaring at me as we walked back to the stables.

"What, is there something on my face?" I dipped my head down towards him, wondering what he was looking at.

He didn't keep me waiting.

Cyril's scowl deepened as he glared up at me. "Why are you even here? I heard you can't ride, so why are you bothering with the horses?"

I blinked in surprise and then gave him a half grin. "Ah, I am due to start flying lessons in a bit, but while I was here, I figured I could lend a hand or something while I wait."

"Oh I see, you're trying to take my job from me!" The youth dropped his hay in the stable and turned to me suddenly furious.

I set my hay down and backed away with my hands up. "No, I am just a bit nervous and wanted to be useful. I don't really care for being idle."

He seemed to think about my confession for a second and then snorted as he started throwing more straw onto the floor. "I have done just about everything here, but if you want to be useful how about you leave me alone?"

I felt the smile on my face twitching and I quietly swore in Almyran under my breath.

Cyril picked his head up from distributing straw with interest. "What did you just say?" The youth dusted his hands off and scowled accusingly at me.

I shrugged and started wandering away from him. "You asked me to leave, I guess I will leave you alone then."

"Hey! I know what you said!" He yelled angrily after me as I walked down the long line or horse stables.

I mused as I observed the horses from a distance. The knights, groomers, and caretakers milling about their workday under the hot summer sun.

"I wonder if I can pick which mount I get to practice with." I pondered calmly as I strolled through the courtyard, in no rush to make it to the flying paddocks. My wondering was jarringly interrupted by a mighty ear spitting roar that was quickly followed by frantic yelling. The creature's roars vibrated down the alley as I picked up my pace.

I muttered as yet another ear splitting roar boomed out over the stables. The horses all around me started to whinny and pull their heads inside in fear.

"That wyvern is very angry." I looked up at the sky half expecting to see the protesting wyvern taking flight. No shadows took to the sky as I increased my pace to a jog. Realizing that the handlers might need a hand with an angry wyvern, I trotted down alleys searching for the source of the yelling as the beast roared its fury again.

My ears picked up on some strong cursing and shouting coming from the stables located in the far back regions of the stable yard as a huge tail whipped around the corner and smacked into the stone wall.

Frantic yells called out from the alley the wyvern was pulling back from.

"Get back here you dumb beast! You're going back into that stable!"

The huge male wyvern backed up further into the alley I was down despite the frantic shouting and orders being roared out by the head stablemen.

I halted my advance, analyzing the layout of the situation as the wyvern snapped and tugged on the heavy chain halter it was wearing. The deep brown of his scales, and his huge size indicated he was an older male, probably wild caught, and most likely in his prime.

The wyvern lowered its head and huffed as I called out to the men who were handling him. "Watch out he is going to charge!"

My call out alerted one of the many stable hands present. "It's a student! Get back missy! He's mean!"

I started to run forward as the wyvern furled its wings in and stamped it's clawed feet in a temper. The heavy ball and chains on its feet jangled and screamed as it charged full speed towards it's group of caretakers.

The men working the chains promptly dropped it and ran inside the nearest building as the rampaging wyvern chased after the men. Snapping its jaws angrily at one man who was too slow to get in the building, the wyvern caught sight of another one running away. Prey instincts triggered the wyvern into dropping its horns low and charging after the stable hand. It took the wyvern only a few quick steps before it slammed it's massive into the fleeing man, lifting him high and tossing him like a rag doll onto the rooftop next to it.

The man hit the roof and rolled down the other side as the wyvern realized its chains were empty of resistance. At the same time,I managed to get up alongside the raging beast, dodging the flailing tail and talons the size of my forearm to quickly lay my hands on the slackened heavy metal links were slick with blood and I realized in horror that the chain was barbed on the shackles to prevent the wyvern from rebelling.

The abrupt change in weight on the side of the wyverns muzzle caused one deep green eye to glare viciously at me. I managed to dodged the mounts snapping teeth and quickly ran my hands up the chain to locate the heavy clip. My fingers slipped in the blood as I pressed the release on the clip. Part of the barded harness fell to the ground in a second and I was amazed to feel a sudden pain in my leg a second later.

I gulped as I looked down to see a blazing green eye snarling up at me in pain. I tried not to focus on the fact the beast had sunk its jaws into my upper calf.

"Is this how you thank me for getting this uncomfortable thing off you?" I took a deep breath and reached out between the wyverns eyes and put my hands around the second section of the harness. I pleaded as I fumbled for the next clip. "Come on now don't…"

There was a resounding crack that echoed through my body as the pain grew stronger. I winced, my hands starting to shake as I attempted to continue what I had set out to accomplish. I managed to unclip the next layer from the bridal hissing. "Really, you don't need to. Bite. So. Hard."

An intense wave of pain washed over me as I felt a healing wave of holy magic wash over me.

The beast froze as I unclipped the last clasp from its barbed headgear. The wyvern released my thigh and slowly raised its head to me. I braced myself as it opened its jaws. The maw bloody with both my blood and the beasts own. The razor sharp teeth were ridged in the back to rip and tear flesh, and I tried not to consider the hand length fangs had just been embedded in my leg. I held put my arms, trying to protect my head as my leg shuttered under me.

To my surprise, the wyvern snapped once and then dropped the barbed bit into my outstretched hands. Once free of the terrible device the wyvern let out an earth shattering roar.

Unsure of what I should do, injured, blood, and holding a cursed device I knew better then to show any weakness. My past experiences with wyverns were nothing like this. The normally docile creatures who happily let me walk among them was not what I faced now.

Lacking any ability to run, I held my ground and, in instinct, I let out a yell with it. The beast heard me, and I felt another healing spell hit me from a distance. I felt my bones setting themselves back into place as the jagged wounds on my leg slowly knitted themselves back together. The purple and blue bruises on my nose also started to heal as I roared.

The beast finished declaring its freedom and looked back at me, perhaps it was surprised I had not run off. I continued screaming as it blinked slowly at me. A dominance move, I continued yelling as it gave me a push with its giant head.

"Someone toss her the keys to his shackles." Seteth's voice snapped orders as the wyvern snorted at me.

I stopped and waited, the wyvern waited as we glared at each other - as if we were testing what the other would do next. My throat was dry, as I tried to speak out of the corner of my mouth. I didn't like this next part of my sudden plan either."I - I need everyone to leave his stall. You're all going to be at risk when I free his feet."

Seteth calmly walked over to me and handed me a heavy iron key. "I see you have chosen our most uncooperative wyvern as your mount."

I didn't dare take my eyes off the glowing green eyes that were glaring at me."I didn't have any say in the matter. This is clearly abuse, I had to step in and stop it."

The wyvern's tail slammed into the wall next to us, sending tiny pebbles of stone flying around us. I accepted the key from Seteth and the advisor slowly backed away. The wyvern didn't blink as he dug his claws into the ground and the reptilian green eyes watched me duck under him without a fuss.

Quickly I slid on my knees to unchain his feet, ignoring the protest of my injured leg and doing my level best to not acknowledge the blood all over my uniform.

Seteth's stern voice made its way to me while I worked. "He has been uncooperative since his last rider died. Since then he just continues mauling the caretakers to the point that no one wants to work with him. We only did what we could to protect him, but he won't even let us saddle him to take him out flying."

I got one of the heavy shackles off with no problems, but I began to have some difficulty with the other. The huge talons on the wyverns' free foot scrapped the paver stones next to me, digging long furrows into the ancient stone.

The small chips of rock and dirt made my eyes water as I struggled with the last lock. The puffy, inflamed, scales at the base were painfully blistered and I was upset that such a magnificent bull had been forced into captivity. To endure such treatment, it would have been kinder to just let him go free.

As if to tell me I was taking too long the wyvern above me gave me a low warning growl and the foot I was working on flexed. I didn't think so much as reacted, I quickly sat down on top of the foot before the huge talons could impale me. Realizing I could quickly be thrown off, I wrapped my legs around the ankle for security and growled back up at him.

I finally was able to get the key in the stubborn lock, but the rusted iron tumblers steadfastly refused to turn. With a yell I wrenched the key and heard a distinctive snap. A second later the restrictive chain dropped to the ground and I felt the wyvern's legs tense. Dreading what was happening I wrapped my arms around the scaly leg as he leaped up high into the air.

I heard myself screaming as Seteth issued orders. "Get my wyvern mounted at once! Quickly!"

There was more roaring going on now that my wyvern taken flight, but I couldn't tell over the sheer amount of screaming I was doing.

* * *

Lucky the ride wasn't that far. My wyvern was apparently interested in other things as he dropped down a short flight over the monastery walls.

 _He has impeccable taste._ I thought desperately as we descended, and I realized with a mixture of horror and relief that we were landings in the exact paddock I was due to be practicing in. As the ground grew closer, I saw Leonie saddling her pegasus as Claude's wyvern looked up from a freshly butchered cow with a shrill roar of fright.

"Oh no! Oh $&*%*! You *#$&$!" I let out a string of curse words in every language I knew as the ground approached, realizing now I had to figure out how I was going to land.

Claude and Leonie looked up as the shadow of my wyvern passed overhead. At the last minute, as we came into land, I spied a small blessing.

A small stunted tree.

I didn't have any time to weigh my options as my wyvern's foot extended out to take the impact of landing. Realizing I had no other options, I let out another curse and let go. My stomach met my heart as I dropped down into the tree.

The thin branches grew gradually larger as I descended down the tree, the expansive foliage breaking enough of my fall that I stopped about half way down the tree.

"Fuck that smarts…" I muttered dizzily as I hung upside down from a sturdy tree branch in a complete daze. My brain attempted to process what had just happened in the last half hour, as I started at the ground completely winded. My legs gripped the thick branches as I recovered, swaying upside down for a second longer before reaching my hand out and pulling myself upright.

"Claude look out! He's going straight for you!" Leonie shouted in a panic.

So frightened was her voice that I managed to find the strength to lean my head backwards over the tree branch that was suspending me.

Suspended between two branches, arms comfortably over one branch, the crook of my knees held the other branch, allowed me to freely suspend my beaten body in the air. I lay there, utterly exhausted as I observed my bull chasing Claude's smaller wyvern off the food source and start gorging himself.

I watched for a second as the wyvern ripped into the fresh carcass and then looked up to the sky with another earth shattering roar. Somewhere deep inside I felt satisfied with how everything had turned out.

My dazed eyes then noticed a flash of fluttering yellow approaching my tree as flashes of orange the pegasus away from the eating wyvern. The smaller wyvern circled the kill hissing while my bull glared and roared its superiority. I closed my eyes as a jarring exhaustion overtook me.

"Lilianna?! What is going on? Are you alright?" Claude's shout disturbed my peaceful respite and I groaned heavily in response.

"Great questions. Next question please…"

The house leader stood under the tree looking up at me with worry. "No seriously Lilianna, do you need me to come up and get you?"

I gave a deep sigh and opened my eyes. "No I'm alright I think, just, give me a moment would you?"

Claude's voice sounded skeptical as he found where I was hanging."Are you sure? That's good because I don't think I could climb up and get you."

 _Then why did you offer?_ I wanted to ask him, but it took too much effort to be sarcastic. "Just leave me alone. I'll come down when I am ready."

There was a short pause and then Claude called back up to me. "How about I catch you when you get down here then?"

I looked down at him and visibly rolled my eyes. "Na, I think I am going to take a nap up here. Do you think you can wait that long?"

Claude shook his head, his short side braid swinging to the gentle motion as he cracked a small grin. "Well _I could_ but I think Seteth might want a word with you in a moment."

I looked up to see three dark shadows flying overhead and that spurred me into motion. I swore again, a mixture of language as I started to climb my way down.. "Shit, I am in so much trouble."

My house leader's amused laughter sounded out from somewhere down below me. "Sometimes we have to make our own entertainment here, but I think with Teach and you around I'm not going to be bored any time soon."

I gritted my teeth as I looked down at the bright green eyes staring at me from the ground below. "Happy to be of service then. Watch out, I'm coming down."

I let my arms drop and grabbed onto a lower branch. My legs let go a second later causing my weight to plummet towards the ground. I swung down and used the momentum to grab the next branch lower and then the next. The bark dug into my hands through my gloves, but I was able to make a speedy descent.

Claude was waiting with open arms as I let go of the last branch and he caught me with a sarcastic grin. "That was fast, did you just not want to keep me waiting after all?"

I looked down at him with a scowl, a heated blush started to creep its way across my face and steadily heated up as I realized how disheveled I was, as well as the situation I was in.

Claude's arms held me tightly he continued on teasing me. "Mmm, looks like you've _fallen_ for me huh?"

My house leader's mouth tugged up into a teasing smirk as he set me onto the ground.

"Umm...thank you?" I failed to meet my house leader's playful gaze as my heart began beating wildly in my chest.

"Miss Lilianna! Do you realize the danger you have unleashed upon the monastery? Had you taken a moment to consider…"

I was much too occupied with the frantic beating of my heart and the feeling of Claude's arms around my waist to pay much attention to Seteth starting his lecture. My house leader steadied me with a chuckle and I thought I was going to die of embarrassment. I even failed to notice the strong stench of blood that was starting to drift up behind me.

My daze and confusion were lifted as I noticed Seteth's gaze moving away from me, to focus on me to something behind me. I turned my head up as my wyvern's bloody maw descended toward Seteth.

To Seteth's credit he did not balk as the wyvern's low warning growl sounded as the wyvern's wings encompassed me and Claude. Claude's easy grin didn't show any sign of concern as the dusty red hues surrounded us in a living tent.

Seteth's voice was still audible over the rumbling in my wyvern's chest. "Well I can see that this is going to be a pointless endeavor to lecture you about this presently, do you have any ideas on how to stable him?"

I stared at the dusty red hues of my enclosure. It was both amazing and sad that I could see the scars of past battles, the scar tissue that had collected on the wyverns thin wing membranes and scabbed over countless times. The wyvern's growling was only getting worse as the dark form of Seteth moved closer to the wings. My wyvern snapped at him, causing the advisor to step back out of range once more.

"How about you just take a wheelbarrow full of food back to his stall? I am sure he will follow you. The poor guy looks like he needs a few decent meals himself." Claude chirped as he released me to touch one of the heavy clusters of scales on the wyvern's chest. I also reached a hand over to feel the hard knot of scales.

"What causes that…" I whispered as my hands drifted down the scale line in wonder.

Claude's hand traveled up towards another knotted spot on the wyvern's neck. "Those are scabs, evidence this bruiser here has seen his fair share of battles."

From outside Seteth agreed with Claude's suggestion. "You may have a point. You there go and fetch a spare cow."

One of the knights that had flown in with the advisor was dispatched to go fetch a spare carcass as Seteth continued speaking. "By the way Lilianna, how are you feeling? Any problems, are you lightheaded?"

I paused in running my hands over my wyvern's torso and let my fingers trail down to touch my leg. Claude looked down to see what Seteth was talking about and turned a strangely pale shade.

"I-I think I am alright. Most of the bleeding has stopped..."

"Wait, how did that happen?!" Claude hissed next to me as we both started reaching into our pockets.

I managed to pull out a small pack of bandages that I carried in my pocket for emergencies and was surprised when Claude handed me another roll.

I didn't answer him as I started to pull my skirt up.

"You got it, or do you need my help?" He asked as he averted his eyes.

I ignored Claude's discomfort as I started to apply padding to my leg.

I let out a small hiss of pain as I hit something tender and the wyvern above us let out another warning growl. "I got it from here, it's not that bad now."

Seteth's voice sounded less than impressed by my analysis of the situation. "I am still pulling you off duty again after this mess is cleaned up."

I was focused on securing my bandage as Seteth continued talking. "Claude, her house leader, can I trust you to see her safely to the infirmary when this is over? I would like Manuela to look her over and make sure that she receives proper medical care."

"Sure thing Seteth, just as soon as we get this situation taken care of I'll make sure to take her up to the infirmary." Claude reassured him as he ducked under the wing joint and stepped over the lashing tail to exit the wing tent leaving me stuck between an overprotective wyvern and the stern advisor for Garreg Mach Monastery.

The advisor was clearly peeved by my answers and the fact that I had yet to move out of the way of a rampaging bull wyvern. "Honestly, in the two months you have been with us you keep getting into trouble. I almost have to wonder what Lady Rhea was thinking taking you in, but alas it is no more of a mystery."

The lecture needled me and I huffed in irritation."Hey, I am trying alright! The door incident wasn't entirely my fault and neither was this!"

"That remains to be seen." The advisor's matter-a-fact answer was unconvinced and I rolled my eyes.

"Ok the magic incident _might_ have been my fault, I'll admit it. But that was totally because I broke concentration during casting. It's not like I expected someone to just poke their head into a random wagon and say hello!"

The sky filtered in for a second as a huge bloody maw dipped under the wing enclosure and peered down at me with a keening whine.

Unsure of what was going on I reached my hand out hesitantly for the wyvern to inspect.

The emerald eyes closed as wyvern sniffed my bloody hands and I thought everything was going to be alright as the bull bumped my hand with his snout. Encouraged by the behavior I rubbed the nose gentle and cooed. "That's a good boy, easy now…"

The green eyes opened rapidly, and I had about a seconds notice as there was a pause in the wyvern's breathing. I swiftly pulled my hand away, concerned as a sudden sneeze filled the air drenching me snot, ruining the moment.

My disgusted cry echoed around the enclosure. "Echhh! That's disgusting!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Corner:
> 
> Ok this one is a baby chapter - I actually had about 4 more pages of content to go with it but I realized I need to add a couple of new things to the next chapter and this made a decent end point for the short chapter.
> 
> As a recap the only thing that really happened in the chapter is Lili gets herself into quite a bit of trouble by helping out a huge bull wyvern. The bull is huge by its species standards and covered in war wounds, denoting it is well seasoned - and perhaps not all that tame. Lili isn't that well versed in wyvern care, she just has a little experience with them as its a primary way to travel around Almyra.
> 
> Incidentally the bull she saves takes quite the liking to her rather quickly. I wonder why...but he exhibits some pretty strong protective behaviors rather quickly. Perhaps its because she helps rescue him, perhaps its something more. Either way - Lili seems to have had an interesting first day - and a interesting first flight.
> 
> Is it a little interesting Claude knows quite a bit about wyverns - and Seteth isn't giving an inch either in the face of an angry wyvern. Strange he is showing a level of concern and worry for her. An interesting change in tune, but maybe its just because bonds are deepening and Lili is becoming more acclimated to the monastery. Food for thought - and something you can look forward to!
> 
> If your interested reading more I suggest you hit the follow button so you dont miss the next chapter release! Also if your enjoying the story - it would mean a lot if you could hit that Kudo button!


	9. Month of Blue Sea Moon - The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The month of the Blue Sea moon is flying by - Literally with Lili taking Skywatch patrols, foot patrols, working with her newly obtained wyvern there is no shortage of things for her to do. She even takes up exploring the Monastery during the night time hours - much to Seteth's displeasure. Lorenz and Lili's relationship still is causing huge problems within the Golden Deer House - she has a lot of trouble dealing with the noble. Tensions rise on the day of the festival - the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth - Lili couldn't be less happy with the patrol assignments and neither can Lorenz - Felix used to dealing with stubborn and hopeless cases roughly offers assistance - only for Lili to shy away - Luckily one of the Deer is able to rescue her after Felix abandons her and Lili is able to get back to her room before her headache's overtake her.

Chapter 9: Month of Blue Sea Moon - The Goddess's Rite of Rebirth

The following days came and went with me tending to my new wyvern mount, earning his trust through sheer force of will and stubbornness. I took to feeding him every morning after training and sit in with him during evenings. I would typically dive into finishing my coursework or reading anything the managed to catch my immediate interest, hoping that by simply spending my evenings around the wyvern that he would get used to my scent and behaviors. I decided to call him Zu, after a legend that I recalled hearing about on a fateful story night sitting around a large bonfire while others ate and danced to music.

I recalled the festival night fondly, the mountains and the clear starry sky that watched over the small village while they celebrated around a roaring bonfire. lanterns dancing on strings and floated up into the night sky around an entire banquet of food and drink.

"The festival was glorious. So many people dancing, the lanterns and music were something divine. It was nothing like festivals here in Fodlan. Oh and did I mention the food? Oh, it was so good! I ate so much I thought they were trying to stuff me!" I reminisced as I oiled a soft cloth and began sliding it down my wyvern's huge frame.

"The story tellers did an excellent job too. They weaved such intricate tales about local legends. I remember this one about a giant wyvern named Zu. The legend had it that Zu was a demigod, a enormous wyvern capable of creating great sweeping winds at the barest beat of his wings. Another legend I heard was he was the embodiment of thunder in a stormy sky, shaking the world with his mighty roars. Kind of like you I think."

I scrubbed the tender part of skin between my wyvern's wing joint and his pale pink wing with the oiled cloth, attempting to get rid of the build up of grime. The spot must have been more tender then I had expected due to neglect as Zu turned his neck and bared his teeth at me.

I managed to pull my hand back from the gnashing razor sharp teeth in the nick of time. Realizing a warning signal when I saw once, I moved quickly down his side, still cleaning his armored scale plates. "Alright, alright, I'll move down here happy now?"

Almost in response to my question Zu's tail lashed out at me. The whiplike appendage dealt me with a stinging blow across the back of my knees. I felt my knees give way from the blunt force of the tail swipe. The force of the blow caused me to abruptly pitch forward, my elbows flying out to help protect my face from hitting the floor of the straw covered stable.

Amidst the yellow straw, dark brown almost black legs, equipped with claws the size of my forearm stamped down next to my head. I lay on the ground for a brief second , not sure what hurt worse, the sting of the tailwhip on the back of my knees or the throb of my kneecaps that had just hit the hard pavement.

I groaned as I pushed myself back up, scolding. "You do need to be cleaned and oiled or else you'll just become itchy and dryer. That means you'll just be more moody." I lectured my wyvern as he snorted and started pawing the ground in anger.

I noted the irate signals, realizing it was time for me to leave my wyvern alone for a while. I shrugged, maybe I had pushed Zu bit too far today. I grabbed my oil and cloth and made for the exit only to look up and find Claude watching me with interest from the doorway.

"Hey Lilianna its about time to…"

Zu heard the male's voice immediately began roaring.

"Claude! Get out of here!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I stepped in front of my Wyvern. Zu began stomping and snorting, lowering his head as he got ready to charge.

I tried talking to the wyvern as calmly as I could, slowly backed toward the stall door. "It's alright, it's just Claude. He's not here for you, I promise."

My wyvern growled a low feral sound just before he roared again. My back bumped up against the doorway.

Zu's tail lashed across the floor with a clatter as I yanked the stall door open and dashed outside. A second later Zu's head poked out the top slot. The wyvern's green eyes glared around the empty alley as his huge maw opened to reveal the razor sharp teeth inches away from my face. The wyvern voiced his displeasure as he roared again.

Putting a protective hand over my sensitive ears, I took a quick look around revealed that Claude was nowhere to be found. Deprived of his prey, my wyvern snorted in displeasure.

"I guess he's gone. You'll have to see if you can scare him off again next time." I spoke normally as my heart hammered in my chest. I tried to assume some normality as my hands shook. I placed the supplies I had been using in the maintenance stall next to his.

I came back outside to find Zu still glaring down the alley. With his head out in the open it was pretty easy to see that the wyvern had been neglected for some time. Dry and cracked scales from his last molt were clustered in the corners and folds of his skin and several areas still held dried blood.

I sighed, it looked bad. It would probably take me awhile for me to get him to trust me completely, but at least I didn't have the same issues as some of the others. Seteth had informed me over tea that Zu's last rider had been a personal guard for his own flying battalion, and had died some time ago. Since then my moody wyvern had been in retirement and only used as stud services as he wouldn't let anyone else get near him enough to care for him let alone ride. He had warned me that it would be a while before he would be in fighting condition again, and that it would be even longer before I was able to take him out in combat, if ever.

After sharing tea with the advisor again, I started to pay even more attention to Zu. It had become fairly apparent to me within a few days that Zu no longer appreciated the company of men. He would often snap and become extremely temperamental if anyone so much as came to talk to me, as both Ferdinand and Sylvain had discovered. The only male Zu seemed to tolerate was Seteth, but seeing as Seteth used to be the leader of his battalion, I thought that was to be expected.

Not that my riding lessons were in much better state than my wyvern's temperament. While true that my flying skills were much better than my horseback riding, and the wyvern's didn't seem to hate me unlike anything with hooves, it felt like my flying skills were rusty from years of not being used. My flying instructor, Manuela, and sometimes Seteth, would praise me for the way I was able to read the winds, launch, and navigate the landscape, but somehow I lacked the coordination to wield any weapon during flight. Landing was also a problem.

Not entirely pleased with my own personal performance I recalled standing in front of my homeroom teacher as we discussed my options a few days prior.

_"Well, for the time being we will assign you to sky watch with Claude. Leonie is expressing an interest in following in Jeralt's footsteps and is looking to become a Paladin, so our class requires another representative for skywatch."_

Hanneman's words came back to me from a few days prior as I reached my hand out to scratch the underside of Zu's huge jaw. The wyvern snorted and quickly withdrew his head back into his stall and I heard a wet crunching sound from within. I assumed he had taken to eating now that the threat was gone.

Satisfied my wyvern was settling down, I jogged down the alley towards the flight paddocks, thinking that's probably where Claude had retreated back to. Sure enough, my house leader, and current flying partner, was waiting with two saddled wyverns in the padlock.

It had become apparent my first day out actually flying, that even the pegasi would not tolerate me anymore than the ground horses would. So wyvern's were literally the only form of flying mounts I could even use.

I sighed as Claude poked his head out from behind one of the wyvern's wings "Hey Lilianna, over here!"

"Sorry Claude." I huffed as I approached.

The wyvern's snorted as Claude mounted up. He tossed me the reins to the spare mount. "Taking care of your bruiser, huh?"

I quickly set my foot in the stirrup and heaved myself upwards. I settled into the saddle and pulled the reins over the saddle horn. "I was trying to. He's been neglected for a while, but I think he's going to take some time to warm up to me completely."

"Well, let me know if you need a hand. I know a few things about wyvern care." He offered casually as we checked our harnesses.

I pulled a safety strap a bit tighter. "I might need to take you up on that offer. He has some really tender spots that he won't let me touch. Got any ideas?"

"Hmm…" Claude rubbed his chin as he nudged his mount into take off position. "Try I have a special oil that might work. If you let the oil sit, it will loosen the dead skin and then you can use the pumice stone the next day to just buff it away. I can get you some after we are done with Sky Watch."

I nodded my understanding as I moved my wyvern in behind him.

"Well let's get this over with." He winked back at me as he nudged his wyvern's side. The beast spread its wings and leaped high up into the air with a powerful beat of its wings.

"Wohooo!" I heard him let out a whoop of joy as his wyvern climbed higher into the air.

My own mount tensed under me seeing it's compatriot launch, the wyvern knew it was next to be airborn. I gave it's side a small kick. Realizing the takeoff symbol, my mount leapt up, following after Claude's wyvern with a heavy beat of its own wings.

My throat dropped as I fought the upwards momentum. I didn't exactly blame Claude for yelling out. I held my scream in, barely. The only reason I did was because I did not want to bite my tongue.

My wyvern followed Claude's instinctively. The golden deer's wyvern led us up to the top of the watchtower where we hovered in place to recap on our assignment.

"Alright do you remember our flight path?" He shouted out over the flap of wings.

I flashed a quick hand signal for yes, opting to not shout over the heavy wing beats.

He got the message and signaled back before taking the lead.

* * *

The next few weeks saw me completing a whirlwind of Sky Watch patrols and foot patrols along with my normal classwork. It didn't help that I often stayed up late reading, or, if I wasn't reading, I began exploring the dark places of the monastery after lights out.

I started being called down to Seteth's office almost daily for falling asleep in class, and more than a few occasions, I was escorted to the advisor's office in the dead of night by armed guards who were displeased to catch me wandering around in the dark.

Seteth would sigh and rub the bridge of his nose as he dismissed the guards, normally opting to scowl and lecture me before send me back to my room with a stern promise to not wander around again so late at night. He stressed that I should make attempts to rectify my wayward behavior.

It took a day or two for me to work out a loophole, and it took me a few more tries before the exasperated advisor closed the loophole to include not exploring during the monastery sleep hours. My reasoning, upon admittance, was that after the midnight bell it was technically morning hours. Seteth was not impressed by my cleverness and my cheeky abuse of the rules, and as punishment it earned me several rounds of extra assignments cleaning the stables out or tidying the classrooms.

However extra punishments did not stop me from wandering, in fact it enticed me to do it more often. Like there was something hiding, so I just became a little smarter about not being caught. Some of it was by design, other times it was because I discovered several secret passages or used unorthodox methods to travel.

Outside of causing Seteth headaches, I began to get to know Cereza better. The young _shaman_ was overly apologetic about nearly breaking my nose. I told her not to worry about it, and that it wasn't a big deal, accidents like that happened to me all the time. Patrolling with her began to an experience and a half, as she enjoyed hiding in her veils whenever I asked her flustering questions.

And I asked her a lot of questions. A lot of questions - questions about life in Brigid, why she came to the Monastery, along with what she found different or difficult to adjust to. The language barrier was an ever present problem, and as I discovered, she was exceedingly shy.

As we patrolled I did manage to get her to open up a bit.

We talked quite a bit as our feet marched along the ramparts of the Monastery walls. She mentioned how the language was difficult, and that she was having trouble with her course work because she had issues with reading and writing in the Fodlan language. She admitted that Petra was helping her but the Brigid princess often had her own duties to attend to. Sensing an opportunity, I offered to help her if she needed some additional assistance. With all the extra patrols I felt bad for her, and it was nice to not be the only one struggling to adapt into Monastery life.

In return, I told her about my wyvern adventures from the week before, and how I had injured my left eye when I first got here. With wide and expressive eyes, she cited a keen interest in Fodlan magic, showing me that her magic was mostly fire and wind-based along with some holy support, which was similar to my light and wind based magic. It was also different though, in how she cast the spells and which incantations she applied to get similar results. I found it to be very valuable knowledge to my own studies to see how that her native spell casting could be applied to my spell casting and I began experimenting with blending the different techniques.

Over all the week passed rather uneventfully, my sky patrols with Claude switched to Ingrid the next week, and then to Petra as my night patrols were spent with Cereza and then finally with Lorenz.

* * *

The last week leading up to the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth ceremony was more stressful than normal. The tension in the air felt like it could be cut with a knife.

Any ambition I had felt to even look at my own school work evaporated completely, but that did not stop me from spending time with Zu and digging around the expansive library. During my time in mist the towers of books I spent a lot of my time looking up wyvern care and attempting to blow off a lot of penned up energy by reading more about magic.

Cerzea helped, explaining how magic was taught and celebrated in Bridget, and I in return, helped her with her schoolwork.

My own assignments lay forgotten under piles of magic books and wyvern care as the texts continued piled up in my room. The small pile I had started with at the beginning of the month grew to dangerous levels. My patrols with Lorenz did not help either. He often complained that patrolling was below his station and that he could be doing other things rather than walking around looking at the scenery.

I asked him once out of curiosity what he could be doing in which he flicked his hair back and smiled at me.

"Why, I am looking for a suitable wife, what else could I be doing?"

I thought about replying with a number of things but chose not to validate him as the noble ignored the tension grew between us. "There is nothing more noble about securing the next bloodline for my house. It simply will not do for me to choose any such woman for a wife. She must be refined, elegant, and capable. Ladies of common birth simply will not do."

"Why? Because they do not come with a castle and territory to bolster your lands?" I rounded on him and stepped up to go toe to toe with the tall noble.

Lorenz seems shocked by my sudden anger as I growled. "That's all you do, go on about women like they are some prized mare to be put before the stallion. I don't know what's worse, people like you who are looking just looking for the best blood linage like everyone is just some common breeding stock for you to pick and choose from, or the others who date around so casually you can't tell if they are sincere or not. I find them both appalling."

"Excuse me ? You-" He started to backtrack. "You find me appalling? I do believe you have misunderstood me. I am not merely looking for a wife. If it was for mere bloodlines or money I could be married several times over. No, I am looking for an…"

I stood on my tip toes and pushed my finger into his chest glaring in rage. "Oh I get you. You are just some well-bred stallion searching for some prized mare. Don't try to deny it."

He gulped and seemed to realize I was in power. He coughed and then looked down his nose condescendingly at me. "It is very easy for a commoner such as yourself not to have the slightest understanding of the finesse and tactic that is required of us nobles. You would do well to not speak to me in such a manner ever again."

I backed down and rolled back on my heels, considering if it was worth pressing him or letting the matter drop. I decided it wasn't worth the lecture later. "I am glad we have reached this understanding then. I don't have to listen to your fanatic search for unicorns, and you in return don't need to subject yourself to logic and common sense. I feel like I am getting the better end of this bargain."

I turned on my heels as Lorenz stared at me for a second and then followed after me.

Patrolling with him the rest of the week was a rather quiet affair.

* * *

"Alright everyone today is the ceremony for the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth." Hanneman finished drawing our assignments out on the chalkboard.

As a mage I was stationed with the other mages, Lysithea and Lorenz. The latter would scarcely even acknowledge my presence, while the former nodded to me as a formal acknowledgement that we understood the assignment. Reluctantly I accepted the assignment, realizing why the casters were grouped together with a healer.

So, I didn't raise a fuss. Rather, I just set about patrolling per our instructions and prayed for the day to be over with quickly. I had been sleeping restlessly the last few nights, having dreams of blood and battle. My headaches were getting worse too, with several speechless encounters with the green haired girl. The entire ordeal left me just wanting to get some sleep. I felt exhausted. I had even been sleeping in class a little prior to us receiving our patrol assignments.

The fact that Seteth had caught me sneaking into the Library after hours the night prior and I was assigned extra duties to attend to after patrol did nothing to help my temperament.

We began our patrol rather quietly, covering the outside of the church cathedral, patrolling the courtyards adjacent to the main building in silence until we got used to the area's layout and the influx of patrons coming to worship.

While we patrolled, Lorenz insisted on walking ahead of us, taking his duties with a level of responsibility that surpassed diligence and overran clear into arrogance. I tried not to pay him any mind as I kept my eyes on the crowds of civilians coming and going, watching for anything suspicious. While we walked, Lysithea and I took up discussing magic and positioning that we could handle if anything broke out and how we would evacuate the civilians. Something just didn't feel right to me and having a plan made the waiting a little bit easier.

"There are so many people here." She commented dryly as we watched throngs of people swarming around the church.

"It probably would have been better for Lady Rhea to cancel the festival." I muttered as a handful of young children dressed in their most formal attire ran past us yelling in glee.

"That's so childish." Lysithea narrowed her eyes and stuck her nose up into the air. "It's such child's play to be running around like that."

Her light pink eyes narrowed in disgust as I leaned back on the castle walls casually. "As long as they are not hurting anyone, I don't see a problem with letting them run around."

Lorenz was standing a little ways off and he sniffed. "I fail to see why we are stationed outside the tomb. We are not even in the church! This is hardly a duty fit for a noble."

I started tracing symbols in the air. They glowed softly as I peeked through them to keep an eye on the crowd. The headache from my casting appearing almost instantly. Ignoring Lorenz's comment I turned to Lysithea. "Here, try using this symbol when you go to cast."

Lysithea drew the same glowing rune in the air with ease and it shimmered in front of her. "Alright, so what does this do?"

"Helps identify anything that looks suspicious. You would know it if you saw it." I sighed as my runes faded into the air. My hand made its way up to my head as the other fumbled for my waterskin and the pounding in my left eye made me wince.

"Really must you two experiment with such spells when there is such an influx of patrons? What would happen if something did happen?" Lorenz lectured as Lysithea continued looking through the modified foresight spell that had blown up on me two months prior. I had been practicing it for the better part of the past few months, tweaking it from its original form to see a few seconds into the future. I was impressed, as my classmate managed to hold the spell in place a lot longer than I could manage.

I rolled my eyes at Lorenz's lecture. "I don't see what's the issue. If something did happen the noble and mighty Lorenz Hellman Gloucester would step up into his most noble of duties to help us commoners learn our place, would he not?"

The stuffy noble took my sarcasm much too literally, he scowled with disdain. "Nobility does have a time and a place in assisting commoners that is true, and I am more than happy to do so in the right situation. You must realize that commoners are of lower rank and are meant to serve, and that this is hardly the time to be bringing about such things. I will be forced to report such a snide insult to Professor Hanneman."

"You have been forcing us to follow in your footsteps all morning and ordering us about like we are some kind of common solider! Why don't you get off that high horse of yours and try asking rather than just ordering us around then! I'm not one of your subjects, and I don't take orders from you!" I snapped as I straightened up, not in the mood for him to lecture or threaten me.

Lysithea seemed a little taken back by the sudden hostilities between us. "Lorenz, I am sure we could respond if there was any danger, but we are located on the northeast the side of the church. I don't think anyone would try to do anything here. The tombs are located on the other side of the cathedral."

"The Archbishop Rhea is just inside these doors. That means we are the first line of defense if something were to happen." Lorenz proudly proclaimed, as his violet eyes glared daggers at me, as if daring me to refute his analysis.

I crossed my arms and sniffed in equal disdain. "So, what you just told me is we are expendable."

Lorenz's face paled to a ghostly color as I continued hissing my words. "If we are the first line of defense that means that anything we say or do is just to alert the more experienced guards around Lady Rhea along with potentially stopping the threat. However, isn't it a bit off that we in the Officers Academy, are surveying the front lines? That we are caught between an alarm bell and body guards?"

"This area isn't exactly high risk. The intruders would have to first get past several other checkpoints before invading." Lysithea pointed out as I thumbed my bottom lip in thought.

What I had blurred out was a sudden impulse of anger that was true, and on reflections, I found it rather concerning. _Was Rhea trying to keep me safe, or was she trying to keep the nobles of those who might oppose her close to use as leverage?_

I pondered that thought as the conversation continued.

"Still we are only one of many checkpoints. It's hard to say what exactly is going on here." Lysithea up at me and then looked at Lorenz as if looking for some kind of reaction.

"You have a unique way of looking at things." I informed her as I folded my arms. "I still can't shake the feeling that something is going on. Something bigger is happening here, but I can't put my finger on it."

"Of course it is, it is the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth. Every noble and commoner is here to worship." Lorenz huffed as we started walking back down our patrol location in the far courtyard of the church.

We walked opposite of the huge crowd of patrons, keeping everyone in line and answering questions. Our fresh and well pressed dress uniforms helped us stand out from the crowd of churchgoers. Lysithea and I were working on answering a question from a new mother who was wondering if there would be a chance to meet Lady Rhea in person as a fuss broke out from near the front of the line.

It started as a bit of angry shouting from the line leading into the church and quickly broke out yelling as it escalated into a complete panic. As the panic started to ripple out into the crowd. We all made eye contact with each other and then started running in unison to the entrance yelling out at random.

"Please stay calm! Shoving is against protocol!"

"Make way! We are here to help."

"I don't have time for this! Get out of my way!"

Several knights started blockading and escorting people out of the church as we approached. Our uniforms helped us stand out in the crowd, marking us as students from the leadership academy. Lorenz hailed them and the guards halted the doors from closing for a few seconds. Just long enough for us to get in.

Inside the church was utter pandemonium.

People were running everywhere as sparks and flashes went off just in front of the entrance to the tomb of the goddess.

"Goddess, What is happening-" Lorenz paused as I continued shoving through towards the lights. The pit in my stomach grew as I searched around for the Archbishop and her aids.

"Move! I need to…Milady!" My voice dropped as I watched the person in front of me give a gutted yell. Warm blood splattered across my face as a sword appeared mere inches from my chest.

I froze for a second and then started screaming.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?!" I screamed in an absolute rage, anger filling my very essence as I watched the light in the man's eyes fade right in front of me. An armored soldier's grim face appeared from behind the fallen patron. I didn't recognize his armor but I didn't wait for him to ready his sword a second time.

A white orb of light appeared in my hand a second before aiming it straight at my opponent. Anyone who cut down innocent bystanders during a holy ceremony, wielding a sword in front of me, wasn't going to live. My magic light spikes hit home and the soldier fell with a gutted grunt of agony.

Lysithea managed to get up beside me. She quickly followed my spell up with a miasma ball similar to my own just like we had planned in our test scenarios. We both realized that fire spells was much too dangerous to be using in the church full of civilians. In fact, I noticed, if we were not careful some of the patrons would also be caught up in our magic.

"Lorenz!" I turned around to see where our third mage had got to, only to find the noble cornered up against the wall with his spear out. The noble was valiantly trying to protect a mother and child who were sheltering in the corner. I held my tongue, realizing in my haste to push forward and find the Archbishop that I had broken our formation enough to leave room for the enemy to get behind me.

Lorenz's violet hair boobed once as a strong spell blew his opponent away. Over the din I managed to make out a smug, condescending. "My name is Lorenz Hellman Gloucester and you shall not stand in my way!"

Another opponent rushed us and I heard my partner behind me gasp sharply in pain. I turned to see what had happened and was greeted with the sight of a fresh an arrow wound. The shaft had embedded itself into her upper arm causing red crimson to bloom out onto her black and gold dress uniform.

"Leave it there until we can heal it!" I ordered as I turned to cast, determined to remove the archer from existence.

As I started casting, winds and holy light answering my call, lightning flashed through the cathedral. I staggered as the spelled lightning slammed down into me. I gritted my teeth and continued my casting, refusing to break concentration. My holy magic cast a strange yellowish-white light on the morbid massacre as I lobbed another set of my light spikes at the archer. The archer fell, pinned to the ground by several dozen spikes of light that dripped red in the magical light.

I confirmed the kill and released the spell as Lorenz gave a shout that caused my blood to chill.

Blood coated the walls of the church as the noble took a knee well out of reach of my healing spells. My gut twisted, and I had no time to contemplate the headache that was escalating as I grabbed Lysithea's arm and teleported in a blink of an eye.

The world went dark for a second as we appeared in front of Lorenz. My world spun from the teleportation spell, my headache forcing me to grip my head and steady myself as a flash of black magic caught my attention.

My world came back into view a few seconds later as I dropped to my knees next to my injured classmate. "Hang on Lorenz!"

"I am fine. It is but a scratch." He waved me away hanging onto his spear to keep himself from toppling over onto the ground.

I huffed in irritation at the noble's stubbornness, and insisted."Let me see. I can help."

"I am fine!" He snapped as I reached over and roughly tugged his hand away from his chest to reveal the giant gash.

The sight of the fresh wound caused me to pause. I sucked in air through my nose and slowly released it before redoubling my efforts. "I told you I can..."

"I told you I am fine!" He shoved my hand away. "If anything make sure that she is alright."

I looked towards my other teammate, torn between Lorenz who clearly needed my help, and my youngest classmate who looked like she didn't have that much stamina left.

"Can you two hurry it up? This is getting bad!" Lysithea snapped as she unleashed another magical.

Lorenz sighed and pointed behind him. I looked behind the kneeling noble and realized he was still protecting the mother and child. I understood, shaking my head at Lorenz's ideologies that apparently held fast even in the heat of battle, but moved over to do as he requested. "Are you alright Miss? I am a bishop, I can help if you're injured."

The woman's frightened eyes gasped at me in shock as the child continued to wail in her arms. I didn't blame the child, the chaos was only growing worse as the battle escalated. I ran my eyes over them both, on a quick inspection nothing seemed critical for them, just a few bruises and scrapes from stumbling and debris. I nodded as I reassured myself a second time that none of their injuries were critical enough to warrant using magic. "Just hang on, we will get you two out of this. I stake my life on it."

I waited until she gave some semblance of understanding and then I turned back around. Lorenz was earnestly attempting to keep fighting while protecting the corner we had managed to secure. Just behind him Lysithea poured healing magic into the noble. The meager healing the dark mage knew was barely doing enough to keep Lorenz standing, and Lysithea herself looked about ready to drop.

"Oh goddess we need help." I muttered as I forced myself to stand, the headache feeling like it was going to split my head open. My head wasn't the only source of pain either, somewhere in the fighting I had picked up a jagged cut on my thigh and it was making standing difficult. It seemed like we were about to fall when a yell from the church entrance caught my attention.

I blasted another knight with a bunch of light spikes, my magic starting to flicker as I watched a spear swipe across my opponents back. Caught between my magic spell and the force of the spear, my opponent crumpled to the floor.

I looked up to see Cereza pulling her spear free, fighting back to back with Petra and Caspar. Caspar yanked his axe out of another soldier and then tossed it over his shoulder with ease. "Hey Lilianna, looks like ya could use a hand over here."

I nodded mutely and staggered over to Lysithea. I touched her shoulder, leaning on her heavily as Lorenz straightened up and started talking quickly. I knelt down and looked Lysithea in her eyes.

"Hold your screams." I warned her a second before I yanked the arrow out of her arm. She let out a small scream next to my ear as I began to cast some of my last attempts at healing magic. I continued casting dispute my headache, allowing the healing spell to take effect, closing her wounds. My exhaustion started to dissipate as a second wind full of battle high adrenaline took over. I walked over to Lorenz, while Petra and Caspar held off the rest of the soldiers. I was about to cast when a spark of holy magic from beneath Cereza's hand caught my attention.

There wasn't any more time to think as the next wave of soldiers, this wave was much weaker than the last, crashed upon us. The growing number of church worshipers behind us continued expanding as we were able to increase our front lines to be three across. I stood behind Petra backing her up with spell support as she tore her opponents down with an amazing display of both swordsmanship and lance work. Next to me on the front lines was Cereza, who surprisingly was backing up Lorenz while Caspar enthusiastically protected Lysithea.

The battle came to a grinding halt as Professor Byleth emerged from the tomb holding a grand chain sword. She appeared from out of the darkness of the goddess's tomb wielding the weapon with a powerful orange and red glowing light that wrecked the soldiers who were standing in front of the tomb entrance. Upon seeing the glow and the weapon in its glory, the Knights of Seiros and my fellow classmates sent up a great cheer. Our opponents, soldiers of the Western Church fled at the sight of the holy weapon.

* * *

The aftermath and cleanup of the battle was terrible and bloody. No one had escaped without some kind of memento of the attack, but we all stood strong as the surviving patrons all thanked us soundly for saving them.

I looked on and bowed to the living while looking at the dead that lined the cathedral floor. Many of the patrons who had been in the tomb and towards the front of the church did not make it. The fallen were escorted by the Knights of Seiros, as they were all removed respectfully from the front of the church.

I made use of my time by tending to the living, for a short time until the guttering strength of my magic gave out completely. When my magic gave up I took to tending and reassuring those who needed it.

Felix found me resting up against a pillar, taking a breather, while trying to fix a fresh bandage over the cut on my own leg.

"Tsk. How did you manage that?" The swordsman looked unimpressed as he knelt down next to me. "I thought you were better than this."

I gritted my teeth as the fresh bandage already started to show pink. "None of your business. I can handle it."

The temperamental swordsmen looked like he was still on his battle high as he scoffed at me. "Whatever, looks to me like you can barely walk."

"Please sir, she has been tending to the wounded without a moments rest. Could you not help her?" A random woman who I had just healed a small cut on her husband's arm stood up to defend me.

"I see. So you were involved in this mess as well then." He shook his head. "And your just as stupid as that other idiot. Come on let's get you to the infirmary."

"No. Felix just leave me alone. There are others who need the help more than me." I protested as the swordsmen reached for me.

The sour swordsmen did not respond to my rejections, instead his hands reached out and grabbed my bandage.

"Let go." He yanked the bandage out of my hands without waiting for me to comply.

"Hey!" I protested with a gasp as Felix quickly tied it off with expertise.

"Fine, then I'll take you back to your room then if you stop fussing. It's not like you can do anything else in this state anyway. You'll only work yourself until you faint at this rate."

I shook my head not wanting to face the harsh reality of the swordsman's logic. "No, I can do more! I need to stay! There are only so many healers and there so many wounded."

Felix's scowling brown eyes glared at me until whatever protest I had been giving died on my lips. "I don't care. That idiot has already tested my patience enough today as it is, I won't have you doing it too."

The swordsman promptly slid his arms around me and lifted.

He adjusted his grip as I winced and he looked down at me with a snort. "I can see why you're so light on your feet."

Embarrassed by the swordsman's words and still wiggling, I gasp. "S-Shut up Felix and put me down!"

"Stop fussing." He ordered as he carried me past the long line of wounded.

As we neared the door I heard a familiar voice.

"Oi lad! Where be yon taken my lass?" Navan threw out a heavy ax covered in blood to stop Felix from leaving the church.

"Navan!" My guardian looked fresh from the battlefield but unharmed. "Tell him to put me down!"

"Fine. I'll put you down." Felix barked and promptly dropped me with no warning what-so-ever.

I attempted to catch myself in midair as the swordsmen sniffed, apparently done with attempting to be nice. I landed on my feet unbalanced as the swordsman's arm caught me to steady me.

"There now you're free to walk back inside."

I leaned heavily on Felix's side as Navan sighed. "Got caught up in dis mess dintcha lass? I can see that bandage turnin a pretty shade of pink. Go git yourself some rest. The grunt work is done."

"No, there are others I can still help!" I protested as Navan put his hand on my other shoulder. "Lad I'd be mighty grateful if yer would take care of her whist I stand guard. Lass, I'll be by to check on yon later."

Felix rolled his eyes and crossed his arms as I continued to lean on him for support.

My protests didn't die as my injuries and headache told me I should rest. "No, I can still be a use!"

"Yon did right lass. Now rest." Navan gave my shoulder a firm squeeze. "Settle down and let the lad take care of yer. It'd do well to let yerself be pampered for once."

Felix sniffed in disdain. "I am not pampering her. She can barely walk and she keeps bleeding everywhere."

"Aye lad, whatever helps yer sleep at night. I appreciate yer looking out for her."

Felix's hand shot to his sword and the hilt clicked open and the temperamental swordsmen glared up at my mentor. "Do you want to go?"

A larger figure then Navan approached behind him. The man with orange hair and a grim, haggard looking, face stepped in. "What is the problem here? Kid you look like you have seen hell today. Shouldn't you be in bed resting?"

I couldn't tell that he was talking to me, but as no one else responded so I answered. "Y-yes sir."

Jeralt loomed over Felix and me and then nodded. "Good, no more of these complaints then. Navan come with me, we are being summoned."

Navan dropped a quick salute and yelled out loud enough to hurt my ears."Yes sir!"

I swayed in place as Felix sheathed his sword once more. "

Tch, and there goes a good opponent. He looked at me with an disgusted expression. "You could have just shut up and let me carry you."

"No I am alright. I can do it myself." I gritted my teeth and started limping for the exit.

"..." I could hear the incoherent muttering behind me.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I can do it myself." I repeated, feeling weary as I looked out over the long bridge.

Felix grabbed my arm and spun me around roughly to face him. "It would just be faster if I carried you!"

I snapped at him, in no mood for charity. I just wanted to be left alone. "I don't need help from you!"

The swordsmen grabbed my arms and forced me up against the bridge railing. "What is your problem?!"

"I don't need help from some- some noble!" I gritted my teeth and yanked to free my arms.

Felix held my arms tightly for another second and then let go.

"Fine. Get back to your room by yourself." He released me and started to walk away.

"I will!" I yelled back at him in defiance.

* * *

It took a while, but I managed to get across the bridge that spanned length between the church and the academy without Felix's help. Exhausted by the efforts, and cursing my stubborn pettiness for not accepting help when I needed it, I rested on the brick floor with my injured leg out in front of me. My back was firmly braced up against the bridge railings for support when Cyril found me.

The young Almyran was hauling buckets of water from a nearby well and bringing them across the bridge to help supply everyone with water. He passed by me, hauling several large buckets full of water. "You don't look so great. Are ya sure you should be just sitting there?"

I muttered something under my breath and he stopped. The water sloshed in the buckets as he glared at me. "I can't stop to help you, but you can't stay here. Hold on a second."

He grabbed the buckets he was holding and trotted back inside the study hall. A few seconds later Raphael came out. "Hey there Lilianna, Cyril said you needed some help?"

I let out a sigh of relief and tried to pull myself up, I was done being petty and not accepting help.

My easy-going classmate didn't wait for me to finish. Without a word of warning Raphael leaned down and picked me up without breaking a sweat. "So where too? Cyril didn't say anything about where you were going, just that you needed a hand."

His eyes drifted to my leg that I gripped in pain. "Oh you were assigned to patrol the cathedral weren't you? Were you actually inside the church?" He rubbed his head with his free hand. "I guess I should take you up to the infirmary."

"NO! My wound isn't serious! I just want to go back to my room and clean up!" I hissed as Cyril trotted off over the bridge with his water buckets.

Raphael was unconvinced by my request. "It kind of sounds like it might be, are you sure you don't want Manuela to take a look at it?"

I glared at the man holding me as he started walking. "There are others that need medical attention much more than me…I don't need to waste anyone's time."

"You should take care of yourself too though!" He protested as I shifted to bury my head in his shirt.

"Please Raphael, just take me to my room."

Whatever I did caused him to pause and there was a gentle pat on my head as he assured me. "Alright, but I am going to report this to Claude just so you know."

"Sure..." I reluctantly agreed as the brawny deer easily carried me back to my room.

* * *

Once back in my room I promptly worked on stripping off my soiled clothing. Removing the buttons and straps from my attire was difficult as my hands started shaking and reality started to set in. My eyes caught sight of the rusty tints encrusting the edges of my hair. I raised one of my hands up to touch the discolored lock.

The small lock of hair turned into a crispy chunk, stuck together with clotted blood. Realization that I was covered in blood, that the crimson liquid stuck to my face, in my hair, coating my body caused me to start to shake. The pound headache from all my spell casting did nothing to help matters.

It was hard to concentrate. The glaring fact that some of the blood covering me was mine, didn't bother me.

The fact that most of it was the blood of innocents did.

That fact stirred a deep memory. My hands coated in the rust colored liquid, helping others, fleeing a massive chaos, somewhere from the depths of my memory this felt overly familiar. Sickening familiar.

A violent knot started to form in my throat as the familiar feeling seeped into my consciousness penetrating my entire being. The sharp, painful, feeling began to overtake me. The pounding just behind my left eye grew to be excruciating, causing my vision to start to fade. My gold room faded from black and then to white.

_In a dream a hauntingly familiar scene unfolded into mass chaos. A brilliant flash of white light bolted down from the heavens and the shock wave was accompanied by blood curdling screams and terrified yells. Slowly the colors came into focus and I discovered I was no longer in my room._

_The brilliant reds of freshly spilled blood returned, staining the rocky canyon walls the darkest shade of crimson that I had ever laid eyes on. A huge city was in the process of collapsing as an army invaded over the ridges. A battered palace stood the middle of the canyon falling into shambles under the onslaught of heavy artillery. A tall figure with tresses of green adorned in heavy armor looked entirely too familiar as she guarded the entrance to the falling palace defiantly._

_The fighting broke out everywhere as the army remorselessly invaded the city, sparing no one in their path. The stark red of the walls were contrasted deeply with the civilians who lay dead all over the cannon floor. Civilians with hair the exact same shade as mine were cut down with steel and then finished off with twitching weapons that pulsed red from a jewel in their center._

_The weapons appeared to be made of still twitching bone._

The image faded as quickly as it had come and I found myself lying alone on the floor of my room, blood smearing on the golden carpet. The excruciating pain in my head was quickly accompanied by a restless, hopelessly, disgusting feeling that caused my stomach to cramp violently. I held my hand to my mouth as I pushed myself up off the floor and bolted for the washroom.

The needless slaughter of innocents, along with the hopeless suffering and pain in my vision overlapped with reality caused my gut to twist and writhe. I barely made it to the sink before I lost control. Crying, trembling, in immediate pain from my head and several battle wounds, I proceeded to empty the contents of my stomach.

The painful contractions continued as I dry heaved, the water running, mixing with the contents of my stomach and the blood that I attempted to wash off. It wasn't that I had never seen battle, bandits and thieves were as common as the dirt that collected on my cloak when I rode with the caravans. Several times even my own personal camp had been raided, as were towns and villages I sometimes stayed in. As an outsider in Alymra, it was as if they thought I would be an easy target. As a female in Fodlan, the situation wasn't much different.

My attackers had always been wrong, and Navan and I had always managed to get the upper hand, enough of an edge to escape or win the battle. So I was no stranger to death and the hardships of this land, but something about being the loss of life in such a holy place, on such a holy day that did not sit well with me.

_It felt too familiar._

I held my head as the pain in my eye came back. "What is with that cannon? Who were those people? Why is it so familiar?"

I felt a myself start to frown as I slid slowly down the wall. The pain in my leg reminded me keenly that it required attention as I lowered myself to sit on the cold stone floor of my washroom. Once settled I reached for a fresh roll of bandages. My hands moved almost of their own accord as I thought in a daze, working to switch out the makeshift bandage on my thigh for a more proper one. I washed and disinfected the cuts with a hiss, and remembered to apply some of Cereza's salve to my wounds before tying off the bandages properly.

To remorselessly remind me of the trauma I had just experienced, I possessed a decent allotment of minor cuts and bruises as well as the jagged cut on my thigh. That was the only wound that really concerned me. I groaned as I shifted to look longingly at my bed.

"I'll probably have to have that looked at later." I fought to hold back a yawn, my battle highs dissipating completely as exhaustion quickly overtook me.

I sighed and braced myself, pushing slowly back up the wall. It was a struggle to get back upright, but the thought of crawling along the floor was unappealing. I shutter ran through my body as I considered it, and I refused to give in as I finished pushing myself up right. Slowly I manged to limp over to my water pitcher. My hand wrapped around the heavy pewter, cool to the touch. My arms felt like limp noodles as I struggled to lift it to my lips.

Slowly, savoring the fresh water, I proceeded to drain the entire pitcher, hoping that my headache was due to dehydration and not some head injury I had forgotten in the heat of battle.

The fact that the headaches were linked to magic was pretty much confirmed at this point, and it was getting harder to hide them. I slammed several pain relievers from my personal medical cabinet and resolved to wash my hair after I woke up from my sleep. I barely managed to reach my bed before I passed into the land of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Corner:
> 
> Ok! Chapter 9 is complete! Wow - how about that chapter? So much happened - I mean I think the biggest thing that happened is most definitely the attack during the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth. This was done by the Western Church as part of an uprising that Byleth and the Blue Lions worked on last month, but apparently Rhea, Seteth and the Knights of Seiros did not uncover. At the same time, stepping in line with the game, Byleth comes out of the tomb with the relic "The sword of the creator" - and thus saves the day.
> 
> This chapter the raid took on a different standpoint and you saw the attack happening from Lili's standpoint. Baring everyone in the church was a bit of a strange move, but it was to protect the Archbishop who was shepherded to safety and prevent reinforcements from aiding the Western Church that might be on the grounds.
> 
> We see Lilianna is still very concerned about the Archbishop and is growing her bond with Seteth as well. Seteth seems less stern with her, and her schooling is starting to slip. Lili has a bunch of other priorities now, exploring the Monastery searching out its secrets, taking care of her Wyvern, Sky Patrol / guard duty, and she is picking up reading and spell modifications. She is basically pursuing her own interests and not paying to much attention to her school assignments, though Navan and her still train daily in axes and she works with Dimitri on spears.
> 
> Lili is also making friends with Cereza - helping her with her schooling(While neglecting her own?). We see her relationship with Lorenz is still not warming up, and Felix and her have a bit of a tiff. Lili doesn't particularity like admitting she needs help, especially from a noble, but the swordsmen is much to used to dealing with Sylvain, Dimitri, and Ingrid to be off put initially, but something about Lili's rejection strikes a cord in him and the pair separate.
> 
> On the other hand we have a nice patrol with Claude who offered to help Lili out with her wyvern, as she learns to care for Zu. You find out a bit more about the wyvern's backstory, and we can see its going to take Lili a lot of effort to get him back into shape.
> 
> If your interested in seeing what happens next - on the aftermath of battle and how Lili takes everything that has happened to her - I suggest you hit the follow button so you don't miss the next chapter! If you are enjoying the twists and turns of the story please let me know by hitting the Kudo button! And if your feeling very adventurous - it would mean the world to be if you told me you enjoyed it in a comment!
> 
> Hope to see you in a week!


	10. Month of Verdant Moon - A Noble Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lili is dealing with the aftermath of what happened during the Goddesses Rite of Rebirth in her own way, researching things that are bothering her from her visions when a cheerful face drops in unexpectedly. On seeing Lili is injured a battle of wills breaks out and eventually a compromise of sorts happens. However while in the infirmary, Lorenz manages to press Lili's buttons to the point she snaps - only the support of Seteth and Rhea keep her at the Monastery - barely.
> 
> With Lili distancing herself from her classmates - they all take it a little differently - however some cake from the resident sweet gremlin does a bit to smooth things over.

Chapter 10: Month of Verdant Moon - A Noble Problem

The next morning I woke up to the sound of birds filtering in from the slotted window facing the courtyard. A solitary light filtered in brightly to illuminate my room. Judging by the amount of sunlight that filtered in through the wooden slots I had slept for a substantial amount of time.

"Uhhh? Navan what time is it?" I muttered groggily as I went to rub my eyes. As I raised my hands up towards my face I stopped abruptly.

My heart began hammering wildly in my chest as I stared down at my hands. The darkest shade of crimson was stained up to my elbows, soaking down onto my clothes and bed. A horrible reminder of the events from the Goddesses Rite of Rebirth. I choked back a scream as the red color faded slowly back to a pale cream shade that was my normal skin tone.

My breathing faltered as I shook in disbelief, patting the bed sheets and my clothes in a panic as I huffed. "It was just a dream. Just a dream, nothing more..."

I threw the covers off and went to stand up, running my hands through my hair in disbelief of what I had just woken up to. The sticky globs of hair brushed back in front of my face, the blood still staining and clumping on my green locks, holding them together in a disgusting blob. The panic started to creep back in as I let my hands drop back down to my sides.

"It was just a dream. Just a dream. I-I'll worry about what it means later." My mind was already running calculations, trying to place the canyon from my dreams and why it was overlapping with the events of the chapel. I realized two things rather quickly. One was I needed to talk with the archbishop sooner rather than later, and the other was that Navan had never come to check on me like he had promised.

I shook my head trying to shake the terrible, still lingering, thoughts from the battles from my consciousness. I hoped it was just some part of me that was still asleep and seeing things, but the canyon from yesterday felt too real to be just something I had thought up.

"Given what happened yesterday, it wouldn't surprise me if it's just a coping mechanism..." I tried to logic with myself as the whole experience still did not sit right with me.

I struggled to come to terms with what had happened. My gut instinct that led me though catacombs, ruins, and thru countless battles with bandits told me this wasn't something I should just dismiss lightly, rather it urged me to talk to _someone_. That someone, my instinct told me needed to be Lady Rhea. The archbishop was clearly my best bet for finding get answers and meet with the archbishop however, required me to be presentable.

I attempt to stand up and act on my plan.

However, getting out of bed though was much more of an endeavor than I anticipated. My injured leg was refusing to support my weight, and it was only through pure grit and determination I managed to get back into my washroom. Once there, leaning against the frame of the door for breath and to take the weight off my leg I noticed a maid had cleaned up my mess from the night prior.

Like a stealthy bandit, it appeared a monastery maid had taken my blood soaked clothes away to be cleaned. In the normal place was a fresh uniform along with more bandages, soaps, and, to my surprise a small sugary treat.

I felt a small, tired smile tugging at the corner of my lip, feeling just a little better by the gesture. At least the maids were experienced and capable. Or maybe I had just been that exhausted to not notice her enter. That might also explain why Navan had not woken me up. He might have come in to check on me and decided to give me a small break.

Feeling a bit better after eating the small snack, I stripped and proceeded to start a shower. The hot water cascading down my battered and beaten body felt like an amazing luxury, especially after all the years spent on the road washing in rivers and lakes.

I scrubbed for ages, water slowly growing more and more frigid the longer I stayed in the room, but I did not mind. I scrubbed myself clean, the lingering images of my blood soaked hands causing me to stay in the water long after my physical body had been cleaned.

* * *

The sunlight in my room started to wane as I flipped through yet another book in front of me. Grumbling, I grudgingly struggled to stand. It was a challenge in itself leveraging myself off the ground, and as a result it was one of the only times I had moved all day.

Painfully I shuffled over to light the candle on my nightstand and then to my dresser to light a second candle. Satisfied, I wouldn't need to move for a while, I slid back down onto the yellow rug in the middle of my room. Stiffly I propped my injured leg out on a pillow in front of me and proceeded to pull one of my blankets back over top of my lap.

Books lay scattered in all directions in a crescent arc all around me, a testament to what I had been working on all day after I had finished showering, having decided to do some tedious research before I sought out an audience with the archbishop.

I had made marginal progress on my research as the day came to a close. Papers with hastily scribbled notes lay discarded all over the floor. A cluster of crumbled, abandoned, notes lay in a loose ring around the waste bin in my haste to discard them.

I groaned as I reached forward into a pile of books and notes next to me, digging for the large leather bound volume at the bottom.

"Why is the book I am looking for always at the bottom? Ugh." I managed to extract the book I was looking for without bringing the heap down on top of me.

I flicked through the pages checking for the index. "It's white, so it must be some kind of holy magic. Why can't I find anything about _giant_ flashes of light. Sargettee, Abraxes, these are all standard spells! They certainly wouldn't do that kind of damage on their own. What if…"

I had a sudden idea. Hastily I put the heavy volume down and started sliding a few more books towards me when a knock on the door alerted me that I had a visitor.

"Hey, Lilianna! Are you in there?"

"Doors open." I called out absently as I rooted around to grab three more books off the piles next to me. I focused as I arranged them into a pile on their own.

I lifted the heavy volume off my lap and placed it on top of the stack I had just created to denote holy magics, and started looking for books on magic enhancers and amplifiers when my door opened to reveal a cheerful face alongside a swinging braid. "Hey Lilian- _Oh_ you look like you're having fun."

I waved to my house leader, finding a book of interest by chance. I absently flicked through the pages at a rapid pace seeing if it held anything of value at a glance. "Evening Claude, is there something you need?"

"Uh, no nothing much. Just thought I would drop by to see how you're doing. Raphael told me yesterday you needed some help getting back to your room after everything went down, so figured I would check in and make sure you were alright." Claude's response was nonchalant, like he didn't totally mean what he was saying.

I was going to respond but a section labeled under magical indexes caught my attention. I flicked through the book until I located the section I was looking for and promptly began reading.

"What are you researching? Anything I can help with?" A teasingly gentle voice ghosted over my ear and I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand up on end.

My breath hitched for a second as I clamped my hand over the back of my neck.

A playful chuckle greeted my sudden response. "Haha, now you finally notice me. Welcome back to reality my _deer_."

"C-Claude?! Where did you come from?" I looked over my shoulder to find the Golden Deer leader's sly grin only a few inches from mine. He dangled upside-down, with the smug smile firmly entrenched on his face as he made himself comfortable on the bed behind me.

Claude continued grinning as if he was enjoying himself. "I walked in through the doors a few minutes ago, or did you forget that you invited me in already?" He teased as his braid dangled close to my face. "Huh, I haven't noticed because of your classwork but you are quite the scholar arn't you?"

I gulped as he rolled, put a hand on my shoulder to steady himself as he looked over it. The guarded green eyes of my house leader skimmed the book in front of me, evidently interested in what I had been researching. "Magic stuff huh? Na don't think I'll be any help there."

"No, I should think not? I don't recall asking for your help either." I snapped as I marked the page in the book for later research.

My house leader's green eyes flashed, but his carefully guarded grin stayed in place like my testy remark did not bother him. "Ouch, now that's just cold. I only came here to check in on you. See how you were doing and all that."

"I'm perfectly fine thank you." I began thumbing through the large patch of loose notes located next to me as my house leader watched from his lounging position on my bed.

It was silent for a bit, and I began to drift back off into my studies, the notes on how gremory class certifications allowed for access to the highest tier spell books and what kind of spells one could cast when a drawling, bored, voice interrupted me.

"Alright then, if you're perfectly _fine_ then, let's go grab some food from the mess hall then. No one has seen you all day, so I bet you're hungry."

"No thank you, I am rather content right here." I keep my eyes focused on the text in front of me. Sticking my finger between the pages as a quick bookmark as I flipped a few pages forward.

"Come on, you can bring your book with you. I won't mind." Claude hopped off the bed and tugged the blanket off my lap.

I let out a small squeak as the cooler air hit my legs, revealing I was in my black and gold training shorts and tank top with little else.

"You can read - wait, Lilianna what is wrong with your thigh?" Claude's cheerful teasing quickly dropped off to be concerned as he caught sight of the massive bandage encompassing most of my leg.

The golden deer roughly folded my blanket and tossed it onto my bed as I scratched the side of my face nervously.

I tried to finish what I was analyzing, making a quick connection to the spell I was researching while my other hand bolted for a small note card I had made by tearing off the corner of a magical guild we had been assigned as homework. "Ah, errr …."

It took my house leader no time at all to put together why no one had seen me all day.

"No, No hold on, don't tell me. You were wrapped up in that mess from yesterday. I should have known better. With Lorenz in the infirmary, and Lysithea recovering back in her room… Ugh why didn't I see it sooner! I thought you would have had the common sense to look after yourself!" Claude put his hand to his forehead and shook it in an exaggerated display of despair that I found hard to take seriously.

I watched him carefully for a second, and then went back to reading over the note in my hand. It did not contain the information I was looking for so I tossed it to the side, not concerned with Claude's exasperation. "Look, I am taking care of myself. I am holed up in my room resting comfortably, isn't that enough for you?"

I shot a pointed glare up at him. "Well, I was resting until you came in here and started bothering me."

"Hey, I don't think I am the only person to tell you that you should have gone to the infirmary for something that bad." Claude scolded me as an unhappy scowl started to creep up on his normally cheerful features.

I shrugged in response to his concern, and proceeded to put another note on top of the pile of papers I had been researching. I began rifling though a few others, organizing them. "There were plenty of other people that required a healer's attention. It's not serious. I keep telling you I am fine."

The glint my house leader's eye promised trouble as I flipped my hair out of my eyes.

"Alright then, prove it. Let's go for a walk." He proposed roguishly, knowing full well that it wasn't an option. He was doing it just to either irritate me or test me, regardless I found myself detested his challenge.

My eyes flicked up from my notes, not in the mood for any of my house leaders' games. "And what if I decline?"

He crouched down next to me with a seriously sly expression, and I leaned away from him on guard for whatever he was scheming. "I'll call the guards and have them carry you up to the infirmary by force."

The sly grin the Golden Deer was wearing no longer reached his eyes and his green eyes began flashing dangerously, warning me to choose my words and actions carefully.

Angry that Claude was toying with me, I growled back at his challenge. "Do you wish to test me?"

I glared daggers up at the male standing over me and he shrugged unconcerned by my response to his threat, as if he had already thought of a better solution.

His body language bothered me, but I glared up at him in high temper regardless. Nobles were such a hassle. I was starting to think how I could get Claude to leave me alone when the sly grin returned.

" _Alright, I suppose I could carry you if that's what you really want."_

Claude switched roles so easily that it caught me off guard. "W-what? Claude hold on!? Stop!"

Claude didn't acknowledge my protest. My house leader knelt down smoothly, reaching out to grab my free hand. "Oh that's it! You want me to carry you. I should have known!"

My mind went into a panic as he held my hand. I found myself protesting vehemently as I realized he was dead serious. "No! Claude!"

My house leader's eyes glinted and danced as he watched me grow more flustered as he laced his fingers together with mine. "Oh come on, you want to come with me Petal. You know it."

"I-I told you to leave me alone!" I protested as I felt my face start to blaze with embarrassment as he continued smiling at me, pulling the notes from my other hand as he did so.

Holding both my hands Claude's eyes twinkled with interest. It was as if he was learning something very valuable. "Alright then, how do you propose we come to a compromise then?"

In response to both his teasing and threats, I snapped and started swearing at him. I wasn't sure what language was coming out of my mouth but it didn't deter my house leader, nor did his grip on my hands falter.

"While I can't tell entirely what you're saying there, I can tell that's some pretty colorful language you're using on me. I don't think I quite caught an answer to my question though."

"..." I sulked as he released my hands and sat back down on the bed with a heavy sigh. He ruffled his hair and tried a different approach.

"Look, all I want is for you to have that looked at. I don't care for seeing my precious deers hurt, so would you please come with me and have it looked after?" Claude's voice finally seemed sincere enough that I slowly relented.

I sighed and looked down at my injured leg. Claude was right, per usual. The wound was clearly turning rather pink and I speculated it was probably time for me to change the bandage. "You are such a royal pain you know that?"

Claude's face lit up as he realized I was relenting. His voice dropped to a teasing purr of victory. "That's my job, now does that mean you'll come with me?"

"I never said anything of the sort." I snorted as I braced my elbows up on the bed.

Claude caught on to what I was trying to do and offered a helping hand.

I looked down my nose at his proffered hand and finished pushing myself up onto my bed. As I struggled to stand I didn't miss the flash of rejection and pain that ghosted over my leader's gaze as I rejected his open hand yet again.

I took a minute to breathe while Claude analyzed me anxiously. I stretched my arms up over my head and stretched, yawning like it didn't bother me to keep his waiting and then pushed myself to a standing position as a show of false bravo.

Or it would have been if my plans had gone accordingly, my injury seemed to have other plans despite me resting it all day. My injury still did not appreciate my sudden weight and it caused my leg to crumple under me almost instantly. I tottered as I tried to gain my balance, keeping my weight to one side as Claude reached out to steady me with a small note of surprise and a lot of anxiety. "Wohoo, hang on there. You alright?"

I grabbed his arm with a grin as my house leader's face lit up in a sudden shock. "Change of plans, I have a better idea. How about you come with me instead?"

"What-?"

I refused to give the golden deer any time to protest as I cast my teleport spell. Our world went black for the briefest of heartbeats and then came back into view. Per my usual, casting the spell triggered a slamming tidal wave of dizziness and nausea that broke over me with no time for preparation. My vision went fuzzy as I felt our feet hit the hard ground.

There was a low whistle as Claude looked around. "That's a seriously useful spell. Think of all the possibilities...Oh, hang on there Petal. I got ya."

I felt myself being steadied as the world came back into focus, my hand straying up hold my head. "Uh, Claude? Where are we?"

My house leader looked around once more just to confirm. "Just down the hall from the infirmary if my memory serves correctly. It looks like you miscalculated a bit."

My vision swam as he ducked his head down to check me over. "Hey, Lilianna, you alright?"

I pushed his face away from mine, my head reeling. "Just-just give me a moment. I'll be fine in a second."

My house leader was unimpressed with my rejection and he rolled his eyes. "Uh huh, says the one who can't even stand up properly."

My world spun as I tried to stand. On reflex, I reached out for the nearest stable object to brace myself against. My hand managed to find purchase on Claude's uniform, and I leaned on him for support. "Ughhh…"

"Oh dear, it looks like I need more bandages." Manuela passed us in the hallway, walking at a fast pace. "I was afraid of this. Oh, with so many civilians caught up in yesterday's mess there's hardly enough to go around. There's barely enough time to sleep let alone tend to anyone!"

Claude looked up from trying to figure out what was wrong with me and hailed the head of the infirmary as Manuela disappeared into the supply room. "Hey Professor Manuela, do you have a second?"

"I am sorry Claude I am rather busy right now." Manuela came out of the supply closet a few seconds later with a box full of medical supplies.

Claude shifted us to get out of her way as she hurried back down the hall with her hands full. As the professor darted past the golden deer inquired about where she was heading. "Are you off to the study hall professor?"

She stopped for a second with a huge sigh. "Why yes, I suppose I am. There's simply too many wounded to put up in the infirmary right now. Hang on Claude, why is Lilianna clinging to you like that?"

I could hear Claude changing his tone, a carefully crafted condescending tone and grated on my ears. "Well, you see professor, Petal here has been hiding away in her room all day. I only just discovered that she was caught up in yesterday's battle and I just managed to convince her to seek out some medical attention."

Manuela looked us up and down for a second as I held my head, glaring up at Claude."I can see that. Come on lets get her to the infirmary."

My dizziness only grew worse as Claude threw my arm over his shoulder and wrapped his other arm around my hip. "Come on Petal, let's get you looked after."

* * *

Manuela ordered Claude to help me get up onto the counter top in the infirmary, citing that there were no open beds for us to use to give me a check up. I tried to follow her orders myself, but Claude became exasperated with my efforts and easily pushed me up onto the counter top with a wink.

I might have been more embarrassed by his antics if my head didn't feel like it was trying to split itself open.

The infirmary caretaker quickly cut through the bandages on my leg and stepped back to examine it in length. "Well, it doesn't look good, but it doesn't look bad either. At any rate it looks like you have been taking care of it. From what I see, it just looks like you could use a fresh bandage."

Manuela started to dig around in her box and had just finished pulling out fresh bandages as someone started yelling. "Professor! Professor Manuela! You're needed in the study hall!"

Manuela bit her lip and pushed the bandage into Claude's hands. "Oh dear, I got side tracked. Here Claude, give her a hand would you dear? If you need someone to look it over, have Cereza check it out. She's umm…" Manuela looked around frantically and then pointed. "She's over there with Lorenz right now, I am sure she would be happy to help you."

The student crier urged her forward. "Professor Manuela! Please hurry!"

Manuela gave a flick of her hair and sighed. "I'm coming! Hold your horses already!"

The professor left as I reached over and plucked a fresh compress from Claude's hands.

I worked on taking care of the exposed wound, pressing the fresh compress down on the ugly, swollen, wound wishing I had some ice.

"Umm are you alright?" Claude's voice was uneasy as I held out my spare hand for the additional bandages. My house leader looked away with a blush as he handed them over.

My response was crisp."I will be, sooner or later. Hey, can you get me some gauze from over there?"

I pointed as I slid off the counter towards the ground. "Ghnnn…"

Claude was busy reaching for the gauze, and by the time he looked back over at me my bare feet had just touched the cold stonework of the infirmary. "Hey what are you doing? Stop moving around so much."

My house leader scowled me as I leaned up against the counter top, breathing raggedly.

"Ya well, it'll be easier for me to bandage it this way."

Claude's scowl deepened as he grabbed the disinfectant in addition to the gauze and turned back to me. "You really want to do this yourself?"

"Come over here." Cereza called out from next to Lorenz. "I will supervise."

On closer inspection she was busy wrapping a fresh bandage over the fussy noble's bicep.

"I do believe that is a bit too tight." Lorenz wasn't looking at his caretaker or us as he snapped. The noble stubbornly looked out the infirmary windows as Cerez's own frown mirrored his.

"It is not. One must tie it tightly for you will bleed much." She lectured with a little extra twist that caused the violet haired noble to wince.

Claude caught me grinning at Lorenz's pain and took the opportunity to knee down in front of me. "No, I can get it from here. I have a lot of practice at this, don't worry."

Claude roughly passed up the gauze as he got out a fresh cloth. "You might want to hang onto the counter. This is probably going to hurt a bit."

"Please stand up Claude. This is...uncomfortable." I begged as he uncapped the disinfectant and looked up at me with smoldering green eyes. I gulped and grabbed onto the counter top like he instructed.

"..." He didn't say anything as he gently pulled my hand away from the cut. I bit my lip as he pulled the padding off and looked up at me. His wavy, messy brown hair flopped back as his eyes waited for my signal. I took a deep breath and nodded.

My house leader looked back down at the jagged wound in front of him, his mouth set in a grim line as he applied disinfectant.

I hissed softly in pain and tried to stop my leg from shaking, a small part of me wondering why Claude would say he had experience in treating wounds. As far as I knew he was the next leader of the Alliance, what kind of backstory did my house leader possess for him to be proficient in treating combat wounds? He was always a mystery, and rarely ever a straight answer. I sighed.

While Claude waited for the disinfectant to dry he traded the disinfectant up to me in exchange for a fresh gauze pad and bandages. I tried to not focus on what he was doing as he applied the padding and then wound the bandages securely around my thigh.

"You- you are rather skilled at this." I admitted, feeling my cheeks flushing reluctantly as he finished tying the bandage off with a grim expression.

Now that my house leader was done tending to my wound he pushed off the ground, and stood up with a radiant smile. "Alright you're all set! Did you want Cereza to inspect it or do you trust my skills?"

My voice was low, something about the way Claude was acting didn't feel normal.

"It feels fine. You, umm, yes I trust you..." My face felt like it was one fire as Claude about glowed with praise.

"Good, now how's your head feeling?" Claude nodded twice as he tucked a hand under his chin in thought.

I touched my forehead gingerly and winced. "Still sore, I have been having bad headaches since last night. I think I haven't been drinking enough water."

The golden deer shook his head, the braid that hung delicately on the side of his face swung back and forth, slapping gently across the side of his face as he turned the reach up into the cabinet behind me.

The dangling gold bead on the end of his braid caught my attention and I reached out and caught experimentally between my thumb forefinger. Claude froze with his hand on a jar as I gently pulled the fancy bead towards me for a closer inspection. A light pink flush started to glow on his cheeks as I inspected the small ornate bead at the end of his braid.

He pulled the jar of pills down off the shelf, moving slowly as I thoroughly inspected the bead in between my fingers. The intricate gold carvings were not anything I had ever seen at a market. Given the sheer detail and steady cravings, I suspected it had been crafted by some great artisan. Annoyed that I couldn't inherently place the value or craft artisan, I looked around for a maker's mark. The crescent moons and stars that decorated the bead mocked me and refused to give up its creator's origins.

Claude giggled nervously, his voice stuttering as I sniffed irately. "I thought you said you could look after yourself. On further inspection, I have determined that is a lie."

I was about to protest his analysis when an annoyingly smooth voice started speaking from the bed closest to the windows.

"She obtained the wound whilst fighting yesterday. I happened to witness the event firsthand. I'll admit I thought it was strange you did not so much as flinch as you defended those civilians." Lorenz's smooth yet harsh words betrayed his arrogance as he pointed his nose towards the ceiling. His attitude persisting as Cereza tended yet another of his wounds.. "Though I suppose you were simply following the _orders I gave you_."

The depths of noble's arrogance continued astound me. Even when he was beat up and after I had tried to help him yesterday he still tried to put on airs that he was better than me and take credit for our entire unit's performance. Immediately my teeth clenched so hard my jaw ached and I had to resist the urge to not say anything. I let Claude's braid fall from my fingertips as I finished my inspection of the small symbols engraved on the bead.

Slowly I counted to three before releasing my breath. "I did not help those folks because I was ordered to."

I couldn't stop my teeth from grinding as I spat the words. "Regardless of where those orders came from, be that from the archbishop nor you. I did it because they needed protecting. The strong protect the weak and helpless."

"We in nobility have very similar sentiments. I ordered you to protect them because I thought you would be capable enough to protect them." Lorenz airily endorsed his superiority complex and I growled a low feral sound coming from deep in my throat.

Cereza looked up to scowl at me. "It does no good to get - be distressing about the situation. The people were saved thanks to you both. Is that not all that matters?"

"That's right! Everything is all over with and Rhea is dealing with the rest of the intruders." Claude jumped in to defuse the situation while attempting to hand me several pills to address my headache.

I snorted, done with the conversation. If he wanted to cock an attitude that nobles were better than commoners, and take credit for my efforts yesterday I was done. I snapped, any semblance of tolerance dissipating. "I would never take orders from a noble like you."

My world started shimmering and my spell gave no one time to react as the world faded from dark to light once more. I found myself standing back in the middle of my bedroom holding the pills Claude had shoved into my hand just before I had teleported out of the situation. I collapsed onto the bed hating myself as the all shocked faces floated to the front of my mind.

* * *

The next few weeks I spent avoiding almost everyone at the monastery. Zu was a great help in that regard. The huge wyvern simply would not tolerate any sort of stranger coming into the stable and I took full advantage of his roaring temper.

In spending so much time in the stables and working with him, I also started risking saddling him. The huge wyvern was unimpressed at first, but soon took to wearing it like he had for most of his life. Toward the end of the month I even managed to get him to wear without thrashing around the saddle. Figuring I had nothing to lose, I began climbing up and living in the saddle.

In order to focus more on getting Zu ready for combat, and secretly to avoid dealing with anyone, I worked with my Professors to completely rearrange my schedule. Initially my magic and homeroom instructors protested me neglecting my classroom duties, but eventually they conceded when I voiced my concerns to Rhea.

The archbishop was greatly concerned about my change in behaviors and displayed distress when I had walked in with my bandages a few days after my fight with Lorenz. Having spent several days thinking about my current situation, I came to ask Rhea the questions that had been bothering me and spoke to her at length about leaving the monastery. She went silent for a while, and then softly suggested that I simply alter my schedule for a bit until I was ready to resume a normalized class schedule again. When I pressed her for answers on the red canyon, the archbishop frowned but denied knowing what or where the place was, and as Byleth had entered the room to report of bandit problems in the upper region of Faerghus I was dismissed.

So as I adjusted to the contactless schedule of instruction I worked almost exclusively with Zu. I still trained with Navan, but it was rare that I would stay at the training grounds to work with anyone. I also continued taking most of my meals in the dining hall, eating as quickly as possible and avoiding almost all of my housemates.

Noticing that I was sticking more to myself, Flayn started to come down to the stables to see me. The cheerful green haired beauty was delighted to chat with me more frequently. She would often speak with me, citing that her brother Seteth did not seem to mind her speaking to me much like he did the others, and while he was unimpressed with the idea of her in the vicinity of a out of control wyvern, he reluctantly allowed it. It got to the point where she even started bringing me forget-me-not flowers. Taking the time to chain them together while I tended to Zu's scales, that thanks to Claude's special ointment, had cleared up.

Such was our conversations, and her joy that Flayn even began inviting me to come down to the docks with her and her brother, Seteth, to fish. I would sometimes acquiesce her heartfelt requests, but I never bothered to fish.

The activity had never been an enjoyable pastime for me, but the siblings would allow me to read while they spent time together chatting and fishing when Seteth had free time.

It felt a bit strange at first, but Flayn assured me that it was like spending time with family and that we should stick together. I wasn't at all sure what she meant by family, anymore than what Lady Rhea had but somehow it did feel like I belonged on that dock along with the brother sister pairing more than I did with my other classmates.

Seteth didn't even seem to mind me talking with Flayn, unlike he was when some of the other students approached her, and he even went as far as to offer me advice on caring for my wyvern as well. Flayn, on the other hand, would sometimes show me cute skills like braiding flowers, embroidery and sewing, and sometimes she would even show me some of her faith magic. She would giggle and we sat in the flower patches on the outskirts of the monastery telling me stories that she had read about.

* * *

I learned after a few fishing trips that they both had a particular fondness for fish that went much deeper than I anticipated. As we sat down together in the mess hall after a relaxing afternoon spent fishing. Flayn let us know that she was overjoyed at the menu selections for the day. She was not afraid to exclaim it. "Ah, I am so delighted to be feasting on fish today! It brings me such joy!"

Seteth placed his order and looked down at his sister with clear adoration that she was delighted. "It pleases me as well. The flavor is a bit nostalgic for me."

I looked at the pair questioningly, the gazes between them indicating again that something bigger was at work.

"I have been meaning to ask you something Seteth. Lately we have been going down to the docks when you need a break, but I don't normally see you catching anything. I always supposed it was just for fun, but you both really enjoy eating fish all that much?"

"Ah, it is a dish my mother used to make for us. I remember her fishing for hours on the sea shore and then she would cook them up for us! It brings back such memories." Flynn gushed in excitement as she carefully cut into her fish dainty.

"Yes it does doesn't it?" Seteth looked away, his dark green eyes gazing into the distance as if lost in some far off memory.

I shrugged, not really in the mood to decipher the mystery mood that was overtaking my table. "I normally fish for food, so that's really interesting to learn you both really enjoy eating them." I looked over my plate not really impressed with the offerings and continued. "Navan has a great story about this time I was fishing balancing between some rocks and I fell into the rapids I was standing over. As my luck had it, I couldn't swim at the time either. So of course he jumped in after me and saved my soggy soul before I drowned. I ended up being alright, but he has never let me live the accident down."

I chuckled as Flayn's hand shot to her mouth in surprise."Oh my goodness! Are you quite afraid of the water then? Is that why you do not like fish?"

Flayn was concerned was adorable and I failed to hold back a good natured chuckle as I waved her concern off. "No, I was more afraid of Navan's swimming lessons than the water itself after that incident. I can swim quite well now, which has come in handy on more than one occasion."

I thought about it for a second and continued."I don't really have a preference for fish one way or the other, but I have never been in a position to be picky about the food that's available to me."

"You have had a hard life then I take it." Seteth's voice was low, as if he was somehow responsible for my upbringing.

I shrugged my shoulders again, and gave Flayn half of my fish sandwich in exchange for one of her jam buns. "I would say life has given me a lot of opportunities. My father taught me to view life as learning opportunities, so I just view them as a chance to educate myself. Some lessons are just harder than others."

"I see, that is one way to view it I suppose. By the way Lilianna, are you a proficient fisherman?" Seteth set his fish sandwich down and looked at me expectantly.

I had just taken a bite of my fish sandwich and choked trying to hurry up and chew. Whipping my mouth on a napkin and coughing I grinned sheepishly. "No, nothing of the sort, I can fish if I absolutely need to for food, but normally I am a bit better at snares and traps. Comes from a lot of practice deconstructing them. So I normally bargain with Navan over who will do the fishing. I typically end up tending the fires and setting up camp. Still, I suppose my expeditions and lessons are not _unpleasant_ memories."

"Even when you were learning to swim?" Flayn seemed utterly interested in our conversation.

I propped my elbow up on the table and thought about it.

"Well, given how much of my life is out of necessity I suppose it was a sink or swim instance." I pursed my lips thinking about the cold waters and swimming lessons. "Navan's idea of a good lesson was to lift me off the boat and throw me in the water yelling swim!"

I shook my head at the memory and grabbed the powdery confection I had traded for half my fish sandwich off my plate. I savored the moment as I bit into the jam bun. The sweetness was exhilarating, delighted I quickly polished off the entire sweet.

"You look like you quite enjoyed that." Seteth offered me his desert as I licked the remains of the jam off my thumb.

I opened my eyes and made a weak protest as the advisor lifted his plate up and rolled his jam bun onto my plate. "What no, I couldn't."

"You just gave Flayn half of your sandwich, surely one bun is not sufficient to make up for missing half of a sandwich." Seteth lectured my sternly as he stacked Flayn and his empty plates onto his tray.

I couldn't find a polite way to turn down his offer as a clatter of cutlery plopped down beside me. I moved my elbow and looked over to see Leonie sitting down at the empty spot on my side. The short haired huntress nodded to me and shot me a giant smile. "Man I am starving! Mind if I sit here?"

Seteth turned his attention from me to her. "Ah Leonie, I am pleased to report that I have learned to successfully apply bait to my hook and I have had much more success fishing."

My classmate picked up her sandwich and started eating with a gusto, talking while she chewed. "That's good to hear. I was really surprised when you told me you didn't use bait. I am glad I could help."

Feeling unsettled, I stuffed the second jam bun into my mouth. The sweetness caused my toes to curl and I enjoyed my snack with relish as the two chatted. I was too absorbed in my own bliss to realize Leonie was talking to me. A rough shake of my shoulder brought me back to the table conversation.

"Say Lilianna, you look like you're doing better. How's your leg doing?"

Peeved I had been interrupted from my planning on how to pinch a few more jam buns from the kitchens I answered. "Huh? Oh, I am fine now."

My classmate did not pick up on my unease as Seteth coughed, trying to pull the conversation away from me.

Leonie continued eating and chatting like nothing bothered her, treating me like she usually did despite my coldness and lack of recent contact. "Oh that's good, I noticed you haven't been in class recently. Professor Hanneman said you were receiving specialized training separately so I was wondering how that was going."

I raised my eyes at Seteth, he gave a small nod as his mouth set into a flat line. I crossed my arms but fielded the question with ease. "Ya, I have been pretty busy recently. Sorry I haven't been making it to class recently. I have been focusing on getting Zu ready for flying in a Battalion. Seteth has been helping me get him back into shape. I recently got him accustomed to re-wearing a saddle and he seems to be handling my weight well enough."

The huntress shot me a thumbs up, and I didn't detect any malice in the gesture. Slowly I let a little of my growing tension loose."That's great news! I look forward to you rejoining the class then!"

Seteth shook his head and saved me the trouble of answering.. "Lilianna will be continuing the specialized training for some time yet."

Leonie blinked with surprise as she took a giant bite of her sandwich. She chewed and gave with a shrug. When she finished chewing she clapped me on the back. "That's pretty cool you get specialized training! It's kind of like when Captain Jeralt gives me lessons!"

I didn't say anything to encourage her, but Leonie went on and on about this time captain Jeralt trained her anyway. Her story gradually turned into a rant about how Professor Byleth didn't appreciate the mercenary captain nearly as much as she did and she went into lavish details on why she would make a better apprentice.I got the impression she thought it was some kind of competition.

I started quietly trying to gather my tray together as the huntress stuffed the last of her fish sandwich into her mouth and began digging around in her battered haversack. "Here, before you leave, Claude wanted me to give this to you. I don't know why he didn't do it himself, too busy I guess, but anyway I am off. I just wanted to drop in and chat with you for a bit and make sure you were doing alright."

I accepted the stack of papers from her as Seteth nodded. "It was nice of you to stop in. Good luck on your training Leonie and I hope we can fish together sometime soon."

"I would like that!" My table waived my classmate off as I looked down at the stack of papers in my hands. The questioning feeling I had quickly turned to one of disgust.

The labels at the top of the page told me all I needed to know.

"Homework assignments…" I grumbled darkly as Flayn giggled at my misfortune.

* * *

With a heavy homework packet in hand, the following evening found me deeply entrenched in the library. I was up to my elbows in running battle strategies and calculating supply statistics for various units. It was actually a bit interesting, so I lost myself in my calculations. The scratching of my pen dotting along the parchment at a rapid pace as the room around me gradually grew quieter.

"Say shouldn't you be in bed already?" A cranky and sharp voice interrupted my studies.

I pushed the hair out of my eyes as I looked up from my homework packet to see my irate pink eyed classmate huffily standing next to my table. She put a hand on her hip and started lecturing me. "This is getting quite ridiculous, you shouldn't push yourself so hard! You should be in bed."

I gave her an exasperated look and rolled my eyes at her unwarranted chiding. "Lysithea I am rather busy here, could you not?"

"You have been here for hours, but you're not showing up for class. Come on, you couldn't possibly be working on anything important."

I flicked a page in my book and tapped the quill to my shelf of papers. "Unfortunately skipping classes does not mean I am exempt from my school work apparently, so I am going to be here a while longer."

Lysithea folded her arms and looked around the deserted library nervously. "It's really late and it's dark outside, if you keep working like this you'll just exhaust yourself."

I sighed, picking up on her unease and answered with a cool voice "Look, if you have a request to make I suggest you ask nicely. If not could you kindly leave me alone? I am rather _busy_."

I stressed my last word so she got the hint. The young scholar pursed her lips. "Alright, could you ummm, please walk…?"

I tapped the side of my quill on the parchment in front of me irately."I already told you I am not going anywhere."

The keen pink eyes narrowed down at me and the mage slapped the table. "I wasn't finished! I wanted to know if you could, umm come for a walk with me?"

I put my quill down and stretched, lounging out comfortably leaning back on my chair as I smirked. "And why would I do that when I could finish working on my late assignments?"

Lysithea's eyes flashed and she looked extremely uncomfortable as she tried to come up with a bargaining chip to entice me to leave the library with her. "Look! I have cake! I'll give you some if you'll just come for a walk with me."

She reached into her bag and pulled out a small lunch box. Sniffing, she set the box down in front of my along with a small fork. "Will this suffice as payment?"

My eyes lit up as I checked over the pristine strawberry sponge cake with clotted buttercream in front of me. Lysithea knew sweets, and I more often than not caught her trying to sneak the sweet treats when she thought someone wasn't looking. The idea of actually eating such a luxurious snack this late at night made my mouth water uncontrollably.

I pushed my chair back and stood up, wiping the back of my glove across my mouth. "Done! I could use a snack!" I put my quill down and corked my inkwell. "So where are we going?"

There wasn't a clear reply as she looked at the cake in front of us.

Eventually as I cleaned up my mess, I heard her say in a small voice. "I just want to go for a walk."

"Uh, huh." I responded dryly, guessing what was bathing her before we even left. I followed behind her a bit as she grabbed her bag and walked at a metering pace.

"Here, you can have this. Now come on!"

I watched her head dart around to the shadows of the night nervously. She jumped at the lightest of movements, and sounds caused her to flinch. I filed the information away for later.

She caught me looking up at the stars. "Could you, umm, talk a bit?"

I drew my gaze back down to her and raised an eyebrow expectantly. "About?"

"Well, there are rumors that you're going to drop out of the academy because you can't stand being around nobles." She fidgeted as I looked back up at the glittering night sky.

"Hmmm…" I hummed taking in the view of the moon and star washed Monastery walls.

"That's not an answer!" She frowned and grabbed my arm pulling me along roughly. "You haven't been in class now for a couple of weeks and everyone is worried!"

She bit her bottom lip nervously as she jumped at a moving shadow. "It's like you're distancing yourself from us on purpose."

I had to give it to her, she was pretty sharp. I shrugged and extracted my arms from her tight embrace. My arms intertwining behind my head casually as we walked. "I won't lie and sugar coat anything. I have been considering leaving the academy."

"I appreciate you speaking to me like an average person, and not treating me like a child, but why do you want to leave? You told me you dreamed of studying here! There is so much to learn!" She pleaded as I started walking in front of her towards the female golden deer dorms.

I continued staring up at the sky as I answered her, my gut twisting indecisively. I decided to lie, a small bluff as to what was really bothering me. "You were there last month, during the ceremony right? You recall when we saved those civilians and everything broke loose? Apparently we were ' _ordered'_ to save them."

She let out a heavy sigh. "Oh you are speaking about Lorenz. I agree he can be kind of annoying at times, but it's just because he just has these grandeurs about how nobility and how we should present ourselves."

I let my arms drop down to my side as I stared at her. The moon disappeared behind a light blue cloud, casting me in shadows. It took me a second to find my voice. When I did it was low and feral, a vocal manifestation of my dangerous, simmering, anger. "So, does that give him an excuse to order me around? To pass off everything we did in the chapel as some kind of grand credit to him and his quick thinking?"

"No, don't get any misconstrued ideas. Lorenz is just a little stuffy and he has a lot of expectations to live up to." Lysithea huffed and looked around as the cloud moved.

I stepped out into waning moonlight, half caught in the darkness half wanting to step further into the light. I gnashed my teeth together and hissed. "I don't care what kind of embellished ideas he has of his duties or bloodline, I am tired of being looked down on just because I am just a _commoner_."

Lysithea shuttered but held her ground, looking up at me expectantly. "But you are, aren't you?"

I gave her a scathing glare, clearly she didn't quite get my anger. I decided to drive home my point? "Don't you get upset when people look down at you because you're afraid of the dark? Because it's like they are treating you like some little kid?"

The shock on Lysithea's pale features blossomed into a faint embarrassment. To her credit she recovered quickly. "I guess you are right. That would be pretty frustrating. I don't like it when people treat me like a child."

I nodded and crossed my arms, leaning up against the nearest wall for support as I explained further. Making the lie, less of a lie, and more an explanation of my current feelings and frustrations. "Now, just imagine you got in here on a pure _fluke_. I imagine a lot of people are jealous or confused on why I am here. I-I don't know why I am here either, or what I have done to deserve this. I feel very out of place and behavior like that isn't exactly encouraging. I had other things I planned to do anyway, before Lady Rhea asked me to stay. I have been considering leaving and searching for…"

I left off as she jumped forward. "Oh are you looking for something then? Is that why you are here?"

I felt the smirk crawling onto my face as I caught a shadow moving behind a bush. Interested on who was eavesdropping on us I pushed off the wall and motioned for Lysithea to follow me. "Well I told you, I like to explore and investigate old places of historic value right?"

The mage stood petrified as she stammered, "Y-Yes, of course I remember! Garreg Mach Monastery is one of the oldest buildings in the kingdom, predating most of the Adrestian Empire! So I can't say I understand all that much as to why this place interests you, but I understand your looking for answers here. In truth I too am looking for answers here."

I crept around the side of the bushes and poked my head around the side of the green shrubbery, to see who was lurking around the monastery this late at night. There was no one there but an indignant ginger tabby kitten. The orange fur ball yowled up at me for interrupting its dinner and wandered over to rubbed up against my leg, demanding pets. I reached down to pet the small creature, certain I had seen something much larger. I listened to Lysithea as I rubbed the kitten's cheeks and gave him a few pets as an apology for interrupting his meal.

Lysithea's voice was bitter as she joined me in the garden. "I can't explain it in detail, but I don't have a lot of time left, so I need to use all the time I have researching."

I nodded, looking around carefully in the shrubbery to see if there were any other flutterings of moment. There was nothing, not a barest hint of moment met my searching gaze, nary a sound of hushed footsteps met my searching ears. the clouds rolled back over the moonlight making it about impossible to see. "So we are both searching for something important to us, and I think you can appreciate why I am upset that I am not being treated equally."

She nodded, as if deep in thought as I circled the area. Nothing was out of place. I shrugged and my walking partner let out a sigh of relief. "Nothing?"

"Must have been the cat." I admitted as we continued walking back to our dorm.

As the yellowing lights of our dorm came into view Lysithea turned to me. "I see. Well, thank you for walking with me. I think I can take it from here."

I stood by the small garden as she walked towards the light. I called out to her as she passed the fountain. "Let me know if you need help researching anything in the future."

Her long white hair glittered in the moonlight as the mage turned towards me."You too! Let me know if you ever want me to look something up as well."

I couldn't hold back my laughter. The whole scenario was all so absurd. With me considering leaving, offering to help her look for whatever she was searching for, when I couldn't even solve my own problems was, in a twisted way, amusing. I held my chest, wheezing for breath as I waved her goodnight. "Haha. I might...just...take you up on that. Have a good night!"

I burst into a small fit of laughter as I ducked back into the garden to investigate the area thoroughly now that my escort quest was completed. A second time around did nothing to unveil any new leads, and I sighed. Using the shadow of the moon, I ducked down into a secret passage I had located a few weeks prior. I escaped underground, turning away from any more prying eyes.

I made it back to the library just in time to get a heated lecture from the librarians about how I shouldn't leave my classwork just laying around unattended. I took the lecture in stride, knowing I had a tasty snack to pacify me.

The librarian's lecture took on a stern and disapproving tone about the requirements for young minds to flourish by going to sleep at a normal hour and how it was detrimental to my health.. I waited patiently the Librarian to dismiss me and finish her lecture, internally planning my next move, and how I wouldn't repeat this scenario for a while. The lecture ended a good quarter of a bell later with the promise to report my negligence to Seteth in the morning. Figuring that had bought me at least a little bit more time, I went back to sit down at my seat. The candle light was about extinguished as I scratched away at my homework, in the back of my mind thinking about what Lysithea and Leonie had said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10 is complete! Oh I am hoping you enjoyed the chapter - with all the little character interactions and character building! 
> 
> Oh I had some really favorite parts in this chapter - Lysithea bargaining with her with sweets, Claude checking in with her, and her growing closeness with Flayn and Seteth all were really cute interactions. Chapter 11 will have a few more, so make sure to follow if you don't want to miss how Lilianna interacts with Sylvain, Dorothea, and Byleth in the upcoming chapter!
> 
> Claude taking care of Lili, teasing her, was probably was one of my favorite parts of the chapter - until he sees just is injured then his tone changes. He is now also referring to her with a fond pet name of "Petal" - if your wondering why he is calling her that it is because of her name being very close to Lily, however he's calling her not quite a flower yet. Probably because she's still a bit feral. We definitely see how that changes as the story progresses.
> 
> We see that Lorenz is being a typical noble and trying to take credit for Lili's work in the chapel saying it was all thanks to his planning, and that remark finally pushes Lili over the edge. She starts to distance herself, doubting that the Monastery is really the right place for her at the moment. Lili is desperately looking for something, something very important to her, and Lysithea confesses that she is also searching for something at the Monastery.
> 
> And lastly Leonie is giving Lili homework for all the times she has skipped classes and Seteth is actually covering for her.
> 
> I really look forward to sharing the next few chapters with you - as we pace though the game's timeline - we are now entering the month of August - so I am hoping you check back in next week for chapter 11!
> 
> Remember to like and/or comment if you enjoy my works! It really motivates me to know people are enjoying the story! See you soon!


	11. Month of Verdant Moon - An Adjunct Assignment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth picks up on the fact Lilianna is distancing herself from her classmates and makes a move to recruit her into the Blue Lions. While only temporary there is urgent reports of bandits are invading House Gautier and Gautier is requesting immediate backup. Lilianna accepts Byleths requests and rushes to get her affairs in order before the Blue Lion's house moves out.

Chapter 11: Month of Verdant Moon - An Adjunct Assignment

The air was already warm and muggy, a clear denotation that today was going to be a miserably hot one. The sun was already well on its journey to its zenith and I had already been up for several hours training. Seteth stood on the ground in front of me frowning as he yelled out instructions to me and Zu.

"Alright that's good, now have him stretch his wings."

I gave my wyvern the signal to have him flap his wings. The wyvern clawed the ground, snorting but did as I commanded. My mount began beating his wings vigorously, the reddish pink webbing beat a heavy gust of wind causing small debris to fly around as small tornadoes in the otherwise stale morning air.

My green haired instructor nodded up at me as I rode the wing beats smoothly. "I must say, I think you both are ready. Be careful to..."

Seteth's warning was drowned out as I gave a shrill yell of delight. I didn't wait for my flight instructor to give me any more advice as I kicked Zu's sides twice lightly, a signal for take off.

My wyvern must have been waiting for the signal, as he wasted no time in voicing his own opinion. He unleashed a deep roar that rumbled thru my entire core and charged off to take a flying leap. As my wyverns powerful hind legs pushed over the ground I felt my heart drop suddenly and I was fighting the upwards momentum as I leaned lower in the saddle. Zu leaped into the air with a powerful beat of his wings. I let my wyvern have his head as he launched off the ground for our first proper flight. Then, we were flying skyward.

I managed to sit up properly in the saddle, the heavy gust of wind buffering me as I looked out at the wide blue sky before me in awe. The entire sensation of flying, on my own wyvern was absolutely thrilling. I scanned the mountainous landscape with unparalleled glee. It had been a lot of work getting to this point, working with my temperamental, neglected wyvern was no small feat.

The euphoria of it all pounded in my veins. Having all the hard work, effort, blood, sweat and tears, built up to this, was phenomenal. I breathed in the deep clean mountain air as Seteth rose into the air on his wyvern alongside us, calling out encouragement.

"Alright, now that you're off the ground try an easy lap around the monastery. Oh, and Lilianna, do try to keep him from landing anywhere that might scare your fellow students."

I nodded to my flight instructor, hardly able to contain my glee."Understood! No unexpected landings! One lap around the monastery!"

He waved as I turned Zu around in a tight, happy, circle and flew off to follow Seteth's instructions. Under the steady rhythm of Zu's wing beats I felt my worries drop away. Everything to do with my classes, my house problems, my crest, the ongoing headache and visions, everything that had been bothering me just fell away.

I wasn't sure if it was the success of working with Zu for months now to get him ready for this moment or if it was just the satisfaction I felt to be flying again. Sure, I regularly worked sky patrol alongside my classmates, but I hadn't been doing them with anyone but Seteth for several weeks now, and using a borrowed meek and common mount wasn't nearly the same as it was when I had to deal with Zu.

I leaned over in my harness, pulling the straps taught in order to watch the small figures milling about the monastery grounds under me as I flew Zu in a lazy circuit around the church towers. The metal plating of my wyvern's flight gear glinted and reflected off the hot sun. The brilliant golden orb stood out against the clear blues of the hot summer day, I let out an uncontrolled peel of laughter.

My feelings of worry and concern faded to just enjoying the moment, the freedom of the skys. I patted Zu's neck as I laughed, getting a sudden idea. With an easy tug on the reigns I directed him to the bridge that connected the church to the rest of the monastery. My directions sent him into a shallow dive, aiming for the wide expanse between the ground and the bottom of the bridge.

My wyvern followed my directions, folding his wings in to execute a perfect dive under the bridge. The blood rushed to my face as the shadow of the bridge loomed closer. I followed the shadows approach, tilting my head up to check at the distance between me and the top of the bridge and was shocked to see the entire Golden Deer house standing on the bridge watching my dive.

In the middle of the group was my cheerful house leader. Claude was grinning ear to ear watching me fly underneath him as he leaned over leaning on the partition while Leonie cheered alongside him. Raphael was holding Lysithea up on his shoulder as he yelled out, holding a skewer of meat in the other. I managed to catch sight of Ignatz sketching something, a pad of paper held tightly in his hands while Marianne stood nervously towards the back of the group watching with hooded eyes that betrayed the fact that she still felt out of place in the group. I even caught sight of Lorenz on the bridge. He was drinking tea, a decorative tea pot sitting on the partition on the other side of Claude and he stared down at me with an aloft gleam in his eye.

My entire housemate's faces were the last thing I saw as Zu flew under the bridge.

The world around me was dark for several heart beats, the sound of Zu's wings and the darkness of the shadows around me were all I could see in the immense shade. Everything was hidden from view and then, we hit the other side. My wyvern followed my lead as I pulled up, and we were climbing again into the bright sunlight. I hazarded a quick backwards glance and saw everyone had moved over to the other side of the bridge cheering me on as I continued on my flight.

* * *

When I landed in the padlock some hours later I was exhausted. After finishing the warmup flight around the monastery Seteth flagged us down and ran us through our conjoined paces.

I quickly learned doing advanced flying maneuvers for hours was extremely demanding, and I hurt in a lot of strange places I didn't know could hurt. I dismounted once Zu shook himself and gave a mighty roar of success. I slid down my wyvern's side and touched down on the ground with a wince, my legs feeling more like jelly as my core protested. Zu snorted and shuffled his feet, buffering me as he moved towards the stables. I was unprepared for his moment, having been leaning against his side for support as I winced and tried to remember what walking felt like. My giant wyvern didn't notice as he easily knocked me over into the grass in pursuit of food and a place to nap.

I heard Seteth land behind me with a light chuckle. "Not being used to flying will do that to you. Be careful dismounting in the future."

My wyvern's giant head swung around as I groaned. He looked momentarily confused as to why I was sitting on the ground. He came back to me, putting his muzzle down and snorted roughly, as if telling me to get up.

When I continued massaging my legs, Zu growled and buffed me with his snout, as if to reiterate I needed to get up. Unable to see anything but the bottom of my wyvern's head, I reached up and scratched under his chin. I found the secret spot I knew he loved and giggled as my mount started to curl up around me with a happily keening sound.

Seteth dismounted off his wyvern and came over. My protective guardian's happy mood dissipated. Jerking his head over top of me he growled threateningly at the advisor's approach..

I ducked my head under him and grinned sheepishly as Seteth shook his head in disappointment. "Still a bit testy with company I see. That is a problem, but he does appear to be tolerating me in the air so I suppose we will just need to work on it some more."

"I think he's just warning you," I shrugged and crawled out from under my mount. Zu snorted and began uncoiling himself as I reached up and grabbed ahold of one of his horns. My wyvern didn't seem to mind my weight as I pulled myself up next to him. "And you're right, walking feels like a chore right now."

I caught the corner of Seteth's mouth twitch and creep up into a hint of a smile. He fought it for a second and then relented. "Be that as it may, your job is to now get him cleaned up and taken care of before seeing to yourself."

I nodded shakily, my calves and core killing me as I managed a small bow.

"Understood sir!" I grabbed Zu's Halter and began half leading, half being dragged back to the stables.

Seteth called out behind me, a clear hint of amusement coloring his voice as he shouted back to me. "Just so you are aware, I will be around to inspect him later when you're finished!"

* * *

By the time I got Zu feed, cleaned, and settled it was well past time to eat dinner and I found myself scurrying for time in order to meet with Cereza for a study session. My thighs screamed in protest as I ran through the stable yard to grab food.

Not surprisingly, the dining hall was about empty as I ran through it in a hurry. I managed to persuade the chefs into giving me a sandwich and then bolted for my room to grab my studying supplies and my hated homework packet.

Stuffing the sandwich into my mouth and trying to eat it as I ran, I pulled my keys out of my bag. I hastily unlocked my room and began gathering my supplies, eating the remains of my sandwich as I packed. A few books along with the half eaten box of cake Lysithea had gifted me the night prior were shoved unceremoniously into my bag in an unorganized heap. Finishing packing, I locked my room back up and made a beeline for the Black Eagles commoner's dormitory.

I managed to make it to Cereza's room only a little bit late. The veiled Brigid native answered my knock in a guarded voice. "Who is it?"

I managed to catch my breath as I leaned against the door. "Hey Cereza, it's Lilianna. I am sorry I am late."

Her voice went up a few octaves as I heard thumping behind the door. "Oh! Oh! It is you! You can be coming on in!"

I raised my eyebrows at the noises but gripped the door handle. With one more breath to steady myself I opened the door to her room and looked around.

The first thing to catch my eye was the small ornate tea kettle that was warming under a small flame on the back of her room. The next thing that caught my eye was the array of tiny glittering gemstones beads in an array of colors and sizes that sat exposed in a seashell bowl surrounded by a bed of small animal bones. To the right of the bowl sat a grinning skull and the rib cage of some small creature.

On the other side,glass was reflecting the small flame that was heating the teapot. My eyes wandered over to see an arrangement of colorful glass bottles and potions that resided on the shelves just above her bed. On Cereza's desk, more strange skulls and other hunting ornaments decorated the area along with strange patterns, feathers, and yet more candles. It appeared to be a shrine of some sort, and I made a mental task to ask her about it later. The red and black rug and curtains completed the room's aesthetic. The black eagles and royal reds did not surprise me, as the house colors denoted that my friend belonged to the Black Eagle house.

However, as I scanned the floor and bed I noticed Cereza was missing.

I shrugged as I put my books down on the floor, looking around for my study mate. "Cereza?"

The door slammed shut behind me as she shouted. "Boo!"

I turned around, my eyebrow further raised in question, and saw my study mate hanging from the rafters upside down.

I was unimpressed and was willing to let her know it. I put a hand on my hip and glared at her. "Boo?"

Her large eyes blinked at me as she grinned as she hung down from the rafters. "Is you not scared? A fright I meant to give you."

"No, I am not scared." I coolly informed her, in no mood for jokes at the moment. "However, if your goal was to determine the line between surprising me and seeing how I would react might, I remind you I used to work as an archaeologist studying old ruins and as a caravan escort that are prone to surprise attacks?"

I rolled my eyes as she continued to grin innocently down at me, not taking my warning all that seriously.

A lock curly purple hair freed itself artfully from her tight bun as she continued to hang there like some kind of small humanoid bat while I vented my displeasure. I rolled my eyes again and gave up in order to continue unpacking. Pulling out a small feathered quill, I got a sudden idea and I smirked up at her and threatened her with the said feather. "If you don't behave, I just might have to use this."

Cereza's face scrunched up at the threat, a small crease in her brows forming as I waved the feather under her nose. A second later she dropped artfully onto the floor on all fours.

"Shussshhh." My study mate motioned for me to be quiet as I set my homework packet onto the floor.

"Remember my first reaction if I am surprised is to aim and fire." I ignored her frantic shushing and settled down on the floor, not wanting to stand a moment longer. I reached over and began flipping through our homework assignments, trying to decide on what I wanted to work on first.

I missed the warning signals in Cereza's eyes as she quickly covered my mouth with both her hands. A hushed whisper came from right next to my ear, sending shivers down my spine.

It took everything I had not to slap her away.

Her alarmed voice soft cautioned me. "Shhh, the evil can you be hearing?"

I resisted the urge to pull away and went silent. After several seconds, I heard nothing but a set of light footsteps outside her room. My confusion and silence lasted for several minutes, and my curiosity had me dying to know why my companion was so worked up. Finally the footsteps faded and Cereza loosened her hands from around my mouth.

She knew what my question was before I even asked it. Her eyes frantically flicked around the room, watching for any signs that her stalker might come back. In a quiet voice she answered my unasked question. "Hubert."

I sat back on my hands and spread my legs out with a low groan. I angled my head back a bit to look at my study mate as she eyed the doorway suspiciously. "Sooo, what your saying is Hubert is evil huh?"

"The evil can hear minds." She explained carefully as she started to creep towards the door.

Ok that got me.

" _Hearing minds?_ " I gave her a quizzical look as she grabbed the door handle and poked her head out the door.

"Indeed." She nodded as she scanned the parameter, her face so serious that I figured it wasn't a joke.

I lounged on the red carpet in thought, Cereza's caution worrying me a bit. "So let me get this straight, you think that Hubert can read minds?"

Whatever she was looking for outside must have disappeared as my friend pulled her head back inside with a sigh of relief. She stared straight at me with a straight face and a since fear. "The Fodlan men can be hearing minds."

The term she was looking for dawned on me and I sat up, crossing my legs with a pained groan and clutching my stomach."The term I think you are looking for is read. Ugghh, what makes you think...Fodlan men can read minds?"

 _If anything the conversation was at least amusing_. I thought as I pulled my gloves off and set them to the side.

She attempted to explain, and it was easy to remember why we had these study sessions a few times a week. In honesty she could probably use a few more. "The reading, they be knowing many things before I be knowing."

I raised my eyebrows at her as I massaged my calf as it cramped. "I am not sure I am following."

"They read minds. Act before I be acting." Cereza frowned as she struggled for the words she wanted to use.

With a sigh she gave up and slid a history book towards me. "Can you be explaining this passage here?"

I let the matter drop, I knew several people at the academy that were good at manipulating people and thinking several steps ahead. Hubert was well known for anticipating Lady Edelgard's needs and based on my conversations with him, it's entirely possible he kept tabs on everyone at the academy.

There were a few others that came to mind as well, Linhardt liked to play a lazy noble but I knew he was highly intelligent when motivated. Several discussions on crests and how they helped establish Fodlan's nobility made me keenly aware the researcher was just following his own drum.

Hilda was also very skilled at manipulating people. I saw her almost daily playing her delicate flower card on the guys at the academy, taking advantage of them in order to get them to do her chores and extra assignments.

At the same time Sylvain was just as likely to use his charms and good looks to play the field. Rumor had it he had several different girlfriends and he traded them out every week. It had to be a lot of work keeping track of all of them, and his spell work told me the redhead wasn't exactly stupid either.

I leaned over and read the requested passage. It was a segment on Fodlan's history.

As interested as I was in her theory on why Hubert could read minds, and my analysis on my classmates, I looked up at her through my bangs and rolled onto my stomach with a groan.

"Sure, what part is confusing?"

"This part here." She pointed to the entire chapter and I realized it was going to be a long night.

I reached over and grabbed my box of cake and opened it. I offered my study mate a slice and then began explaining the prior chapter's overview between bites.

* * *

The next week saw me flying daily for hours on end in exchange for not showing up for in person classes. In the peak hours of the summer sun, Seteth drilled me on every basic fighting maneuver between the ground and in the air. By the end of my training, I was both very tan and very exhausted.

My morning training also persisted. My day often started off with me waking up in the still cool hours of the dawn in order to train in the courtyard alongside the Blue Lions. Then I would slide into the dinning hall briefly, inhale a meal and then run to the stables for morning flying practice. A short break at lunch would have me inhaling more food and then I would jump into the fishing pond in my full training uniform for relief from the heat. Seteth would come collect me when he was done eating and then we were back up in the air until the dinner bells ran. After a long day of flight practice I would feed and groom my temperamental wyvern, tend to any bruises or bites I had received during training and then I would take a quick scrub in the showers before changing into my officers uniform. After that it was a frantic dash off to the library to finish my homework packets.

I began to notice a trend though, in my frantic days that it was pretty much only the commoners in my house that would come speak to me to give me homework. Lysithea would often study near me in the library, but she always remained a few tables off. Neither of us were really ones for talking though, so that didn't surprise me that much. What did surprise me was that she would start leaving me small treats, like some wild animal in which to tame.

If that was her plan it worked really well, because I would in turn drop her off sweets that I found on the weekends while I explored the town. I grew to really enjoy the sweet treats she brought to me. However Lorenz, Claude, Marianne, and Hilda all seemed to almost be avoiding me. I wasn't sure if it was by design, or if it was something I was doing internally. Frankly I was glad of the peace and quiet to some degree.

Some days Ignatz and Leonie would sit down with me to study but for the most part my study group was just me and Cereza. Linhardt, Ashe, Ingrid all loved to roam the shelves, but I took to planting myself on the more quiet upper floors that normally only were reserved for quiet studying.

On the scheduled study days I had with Cereza she took to teaching me the native language of Brigid while I worked on helping her with her studies. It was pretty clear strategy, logistics, leadership, and heavy armor weren't her strong suits, but she did really well in anything involving magics and archery. She amazed me even further when she exceeded my expectations when it came to spears. Fodlan history and basics like writing also caused her extreme problems, but we both muddled through it and her grades improved with time and effort.

Which was why I was shocked the one day when Dorothea sat down at my table, and started studying. The songstress normally wasn't someone who sat down at my table, but Cereza shrugged and said she thought it was a good idea.

Thus I started to gain more connections in the Black Eagles. Cereza would occasionally invite her friends along, a few times I managed to control myself when Ferdinand showed up, and out of everything wanted to discuss crop reports with me. Bernadetta would hide in the corner near us, and if I was careful to not make any sudden movements she would stay in place.

It was one of the study sessions on a particularly warm summer evening that Cereza and I were pouring over books that Dorothea dropped in for a visit.

Seeing that she had no study materials I figured she was just there to socialize. I sighed as I placed a marker in my book as she looked over at me.

"What's the heavy sigh for?" The beauty inquired pleasantly as she shook a small vial of nail paint.

I rolled my eyes as she started to paint them. "You're clearly here on a social visit, what do you want?"

"You are not very social are you?" Dorothea looked up from doing her nails as I leaned on my chin on my hand and looked at her expectantly.

"Is there a problem?" I countered back at her as Cereza looked up from her reading confused.

Dorothea pushed her long brown curls out off her shoulders and smiled sweetly."No, not particularly. I just can't help but notice you don't spend a lot of time in the company of others, and when you do you choose the most particular company."

I wrinkled my nose at her. The only thing that I could think of was the past weekend when I was out exploring the town markets that she must have caught me accepting a dinner invitation from Sylvain. I relented after several minutes of him pursuing the topic mostly because I was hungry and light on coin. "What did you mean last weekend when I ate dinner with Sylvain? I train with the Blue Lion students regularly, so that shouldn't be a surprise."

She admired her nails with evident interest. "Well one does question why you choose to have dinner with a noble like _him_ , but I suppose my interest lies in why you seem to shun nobility in general?"

_Well that's an interesting question._

I thought internally and had to re-evaluate my assessment of the songstress. Slowly I answered the question, guarding my words carefully. "Because I can't stand the idea of being seen as anything less than who I am."

She drummed her nails on the tabletop in thought. "Care to elaborate on that?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, unsure of her game. "No, not particularly. While we are on the subject though, why do you chase after them so much? You clearly look unhappy by your pursuits."

She shrugged, like it was no huge secret. "Well I came here to find a husband after all. I was a songstress in the Mittelfrank Opera Company, but I know my looks and voice won't last me forever."

I managed to withhold my disgust and tried to keep my voice pleasant. My dry analysis of the situation only assisted in supporting her suspicions that I wasn't very good with dealing people."So you're searching for some noble to cozy up to in order to keep your later life from being helpless and poor."

"Excuse me?" Dorothea's temper flared as she stopped painting her nails and straightened up. "I don't know who you think you are saying things like that! What is so wrong with looking for love?"

I shrugged as if I didn't care about the matter either way. "Nothing wrong with looking for love I suppose. It's not like I don't think about what I will do after I finish school here, but truthfully I can't see myself settling down and being a trophy some noble puts on his mantle to just bare crest babies and look nice at balls and such."

"Just because you can't doesn't mean others cannot! When you have nothing, you can't afford to be too picky!" Dorothea defended herself, a hint of anger flaring to life on her cheeks.

I held my tongue on what I wanted to say and folded my fingers together. I still wasn't sure what her game was, I had nothing more to offer her. Instead I tried to offer some sage advice. "Dorothea, I think you're well aware that you're a diva whose beauty rivals that of the goddess herself and in truth I kind of envy your looks. So let me just say, I don't think you need to rush into any relationships during or even directly after school. I am sure that someone of worth will come sweep you off your feet soon enough, long before you grow old. Take your time, and try to enjoy appreciate yourself a bit more."

She sat back in her chair looking down at her nails looking distraught. "But will it be too late?"

"Look, judging by how many admirers you have it shouldn't be a problem for you to find someone who adores you. Not just for your looks, but for you." I ruffled my hair with my free hand and sighed. "Uggg, all I am saying here is that I don't think you need to be rushing things. That's all."

Dorothea sniffed regally and looked up at me. The sharp glint in her eye denoted I had made some kind of error in my support and I struggled to figure out what I had said wrong.

"How can you say such things like that so casually? You have nothing either! We found you on the road traveling with caravans as a mercenary! There are even rumors saying you're going to drop out of the academy and go back rooting around old musty tombs for a living! Really what kind of life is that? What is remotely interesting about risking your life for that?"

"It had its own set of problems." I admitted as the songstress leaned forward and whispered.

"Is it true that you're going to drop out because Elly rejected your application to join the Black Eagles and the Golden Deer simply isn't suiting you? You know a lot of people question Claude's leadership, is it perhaps because of him?"

I slammed both of my arms onto the table and stood up so abruptly that my chair fell over. "What?!"

Dorothea purred with satisfaction. "Oh there's an interesting reaction from you finally."

The rest of the library patrons glared daggers at me as a few others shushed me. I laughed gingerly and ruffled the back of my hair. "Ahaha, sorry."

I picked my chair up as Dorothea smirked like a cat that had just captured a mouse.

I coughed nervously as I sat back down. "It...has nothing to do with Claude, or any of my classmates for that matter. I am simply having a hard time adjusting to these gossip mills and the rules that appear to govern this...errr land."

"Well you grew up with them right? Shouldn't you be used to the way nobility acts?" Dorothea waved her hand to me, trying to figure out what I meant.

I snorted, and glared at her haughtily. "Contrary to everyone's apparent belief I grew up in a noble house. My adoptive father was a historian. He...is the reason I enjoy exploring architecture so much. He was always delighted when I brought my findings home that it turned into a bit of a passion...but…"

Dorothea reached her hand out and put her hand over mine. "I apologize, this is obviously bothering you but excuse me, you were a noble? Shouldn't that mean that you know what it means to act like a noble then?"

I yanked my hand away. The unwanted and unwarranted touch made me flinch away from her. My voice was frigid as I answered her question."What I am telling you is that it doesn't matter your background, money and riches mean nothing and you can lose it all in an instant." I closed up my books and started packing them away. "Being rich or famous doesn't make anyone immune to life events and tragedy."

I stood up done with the conversation. I started packing my bags up. "Think about that for a bit before you decide that bedding a noble will magically solve all your problems. Good night Dorothea, Cereza."

"Good night." Dorothea called out from behind me as I disappeared into the stacks of books.

* * *

The next morning as I was grooming Zu before our morning flight as Byleth walked up and leaned on the stall door. My eyes drifted to the impressive sword she wore on her hip, the one Claude had called the Sword of the Creator. My professor's hand rested casually on the hilt as she called out to me. "Lilianna, do you have a minute?"

My stoic combat instructor waited as I ducked under my wyvern's neck and moved to meet her at the stall doors. "Yes, professor. What can I do for you?"

My eyes tried to read Byleth's body language, attempting to gauge what trouble I was into this time.

The professor's blue eyes scanned the stable, her body language alluding a cool air as she spoke calmly. "We just received an urgent message from the Gautier region. The message states that bandits have attacked the region and Lady Rhea has decided to dispatch the Blue Lions to go deal with the problem."

I waited, not saying anything, wanting to see where she went with this

She waited for me to speak, and when I said nothing, she shrugged and continued. "I thought since you have some tension and wanted to get out of the monastery for a bit that you might want to join us?"

Zu leaned over and looked her in the eye. It felt like he was analyzing her, obviously satisfied he snorted and turned to rub his snout on me. I chuckled and rubbed under his chin, taking his sudden display of affection as an excuse to think. I chose my words carefully, trying to figure out why she had sought me out personally. "Professor, I appreciate you taking your time out to come seek me out, but shouldn't I stay here at Garreg Mach with the rest of my house?"

"Think of it as an extracurricular exercise, and it would get you out of the monastery for a bit. I have already cleared my request with Professor Hanneman." Byleth explained calmly, waiting for my answer.

The fact she had thought to clear everything before asking me did not escape me. I knew Byleth was a skilled tactics and strategies instructor, and her forward thinking to get permission was a clear indication that she was expecting me to accept the offer.

I frowned as I thought her proposal over, still confused to why she had sought me out for this particular assignment. "Professor, I am more than happy to join you, but can I ask you a question?"

I put my hand on Zu's neck as he huffed. I moved to continue scratching him and he curled up on the floor contently.

Byleth shifted her weight and stared at me. "What is it?"

I looked down at the wyvern who was dozing on my feet and wondered how I was going to move after this. "Professor, I know we spar a lot during our morning sessions, and that you have been teaching me for a few months now, but I don't recall ever telling you that I was restless."

She blinked at me, a flick of emotion crossing her normally stoic face. "It is easy to see from my position. I can tell you are distancing yourself from your classmates and skipping classes to the degree where we are forced to put together note packets for you weekly. Several conversations over tea with Dimitri reveal that there are plenty of rumors floating around as well."

A hint of concern flicked over her eyes, about as far as a frown that I had ever seen on her. "Rumors that you're unhappy that you choose the Golden Deer house, so I figured you might like a chance to join the Blue Lions for a mission. Call it an opportunity to get out and stretch your wings."

She continued leaning on the stall door, allowing me time to consider what she had just said. I mulled over her proposal, irate yet more rumors were cropping up that I was unhappy with being in the Golden Deer house. At this point it was insulting to me, I couldn't imagine how it was affecting my house mates.

I mulled over what I wanted to do and didn't hear Byleth asking the first time. It took her reiterating the offer for me to realize she was still talking to me. "Is he fit to fly?"

I continued thinking about what I was going to do about the rumors as I replied. "We have been practicing daily, but I won't be taking him into combat just yet. Seteth seems to think we need a lot more training before we are ready to take on that challenge."

She shrugged again and turned to leave."Well, if you are interested we move out in four hours. Meet us at the front gates if you choose to come along."

I looked up to watch her leave, her blue hair swaying as she trotted towards her professors quarters. "Understood Professor, I will be there."

"I am glad to hear it." She paused and turned back around, her eyes glittering. "Lilianna, as your professor, I want to tell you I am concerned about the rumors going around. You might want to have a talk with your house leader before you leave."

I gulped as Zu shifted to open his eyes. My mount lifted his head and hisses at her. Showing not one iota of fear, my professor came back and stuck her hand into the stall. Zu continued hissing at her until she stuck her hand on his snout. My wyvern got to his feet and charged the doorway. The heavy wood and steel reinforced doors shuttered as his chest slammed into the frame. Byleth jumped back well in time as he snarled and snapped at her.

I winced and hurried forward, trying to calm my temperamental wyvern and pull him away from the door.

"Think about what I said." Byleth cautioned as she stood just out of reach, watching with narrow eyes as my wyvern snapped at her.

I tugged my wyvern's head back into the stall as he growled at me. Shaking his head to free it he tossed me to the ground. I attempted to stand back up as his head whipped over head and slammed into the wall.

"She could have been planning any number of things and chose to come ask me to accompany her." I realized I didn't have time to consider her motives as I started ducking under Zu, unclasping the saddle straps with alarming speed.

"Ahh, I have to find Claude and let him know I am leaving!"

* * *

I flung the door to my room open and started frantically throwing clothing and supplies onto the bed. "Clothes, weapons, bandages, bedroll…"

I hurried to clasp my belt and noticed my hands were shaking. I pulled the strap tight and paused. "Huh, funny…."

"What's so funny my minty sweet delight?"

"Ack!" I yelled in surprise as the sudden voice from my doorway startled me out of my thoughts.

Taking no time to identify the threat I leaped away from my pack and unleashed a blade of wind and light in the direction the sound came in. My zephyr spell carved its way into my open door frame without a moment's hesitation.

Sylvain's eyes widened as he ducked under the spell just in time for the green and white blade of wind gouge heavy slices into the wood and stone frame. "Whoa! Hold on! I just came by to see if you needed a hand carrying anything. Professor Byleth said you might need a hand since you were coming along on such short notice."

I noticed his voice seemed a little unsettled, but I racked it up to the fact I had just nearly beheaded him. The redhead recovered quickly, straightening back up and giving me a casual smile. Sylvain began behaving as he usually did so I thought nothing of it after a moment's analysis. I began rolling through a mental list of things I needed to grab. "Umm, hold on Sylvain I just started packing."

"Wow, you really don't have much in here do you?" He whistled from the doorway as I frantically stuffed clothes into my pack.

"I am used to traveling light." I retorted, feeling distracted by the huge to-do list in front of me. Excited as I was to have a chance to escape the monastery grounds, packing and getting my affairs in order was tedious.

Sylvain entered my room and looked around in amazement as I pulled quills and paper out of my bag and threw it absently onto my desk. "Na, Lil this is more than just traveling light. I think the only thing I see in here is library books and study materials. Oh and that one seashell over there that is strangely out of place."

He pointed to the small seashell Cereza kindly kept filled with healing balm. The shell resided on my bedside table, within an easy arm's reach of my bed as it was used frequently.

"Good point, I should probably pack that too." I reached over and pulled the shell off the shelf stuffing it promptly into one of the many pockets of my travel bag.

Satisfied I made a mental inventory and looked around my room one last time. With a final nod that I had grabbed everything I needed I tossed my bag over my shoulder, grabbed my tent and bedroll, and finally clipped my ax to my belt. "Alright I am ready to go."

"Is that seriously all you're taking?" Sylvain ruffled his hair, standing in the middle of my room surrounded by books looking amazed.

I did another quick evaluation of the room, pretty certain I had grabbed everything I needed. "Yes? Do I need anything else?"

Chocolate hued eyes scanned the room in ongoing wonder as he gave a nervous laugh that didn't convince either of us. "If you say so. Man, you never really unpacked never did you? Man, you must have really been considering leaving then."

I walked up next to him, unshouldered my backpack and handed it over to him. "Huh? You can't tell me you really believed that rumor too did you?"

His eyes sparkled as he threw the bags easily over his shoulder. "Na, of course not mint sprig. You wouldn't really consider leaving me would you?"

I rolled my eyes as he hit on me. "This is what I get for going out to lunch with you isn't it?"

The redhead smiled and set his hand casually on my shoulder. I quickly wiggled out of it and unloaded my tent and bedroll on him as well, not denying or confirming his question. "Can you please take these to the supply wagon for me?"

Sylvain caught the extra bundle with a wink."Sure thing sugar, it won't be any problem! Care to join me on my adventure? "

_He is being insufferable, well two can play at that game._

I thought as I shook my head and put both my hands on Sylvain's chest and leaned into him. "Hmm, I think I'll pass this time. I have some other things to take care of before we leave, but I would really appreciate you taking care of it for me please."

I fluttered my eyelashes for extra measure, just as I had seen Hilda do on more than one occasion. I didn't wait for his response as I gave him a more then firm push towards the door.

The measure must have caught him off guard because he staggered and took a step backwards, towards the door.

"Hey, hey, watch where you're putting your hands!" My visitor's stumbled out the door, grinning, obviously enjoying himself despite my trick.

While Sylvain caught his balance I took the opportunity to lock the door behind us cooing. "Oh, I am sorry, I thought you didn't mind women touching you? Or was it that it was too sudden?"

He laughed, a fresh peel of laughter echoing through the mostly empty courtyard."Well, no I don't mind, but I must say I normally prefer them to be a bit gentler."

I l rolled my eyes heavily, he leaned over and put an arm on my door, pinning me under him. He gave me a rough wink and he leaned down to look me in the eye.

I found it hard to swallow. I pressed myself up against the door and started looking for an escape route, realizing I might have instigated a bit too much to be safe.

"I - I umm...Next time I'll make sure to be more gentle then." I promised as Sylvain flashed me a mischievous grin that made my heart pound.

"Why wait until later, how about right now? We have a little bit of time before Byleth comes searching for us, you can totally make it up to me." He purred in a suggestive voice, his nose nearly touching mine as he waited for the signal to proceed..

Still trying to gather my wits, I placed a soft hand on his chest. I even casually flicked open another button on his white dress shirt in my own teasing suggestion.

Sylvain sheltered me for a second each one of us waiting for the other to make the next move. I managed to get my free hand up between us and I winked at him, feinting play, as my other hand moved down to the next button on his shirt. "Alright how's this?"

"Mmm, what do you think?" His encouragement was less then reassuring and I scoffed.

"Tsk, you are insufferable. How about you back off before you spice things up a bit and I cast a fireball at point blank range and incinerate you?"

Sylvain's breath ghosted over my lips as he spoke softly. His suggestion lay somewhere between serious and flirting. "Hey, if that's what you want to do to spice things up, have at it."

I closed my eyes and held my breath, no longer able to hold back the trembling in my voice. "Umm, please move Sylvain. I really do need to go report to Claude before I leave."

The sound of my house leader's name on my lips caused Sylvain to pull his head back. His warm brown gaze eyes my hungrily as he smiled. "Ah, I got it. So you're going after Claude huh? Seriously? For the record, I don't mind playing sharing."

I opened my eyes and noticed Sylvain and created an opening for me. He didn't make any move to stop me as I ducked out from under his arm. My hands shook a bit as I glared up at him. "You are being insufferable today, you know that right?"

He shifted the weight from my packs and grinned down at me. "What makes you say that? I am just as charming and insufferable as I normally am."

I eyed him crossly, not sure if I was willing to start this again. "Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"SYLVAIN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?!" Ingrid's infuriated shout rang down the courtyard and the standing redhead went pale.

Sylvain immediately changed tactics and he attempted to reassure the raging blond."Oh Ingrid! I didn't see you there! I was just asking Lilianna if she needed any help with packing..."

Ingrid knew exactly what she had just witnessed. The blond yanked her spear free of her own travel pack and pointed it at him menacingly. "You are hitting on her!"

"Well I was doing that too…" Sylvain laughed and ruffled the back of his hair in nervousness. He casually dropped my pack down to his side and held up his hands innocently.

I sensed the impending danger and grabbed my bag back from Sylvain as Ingrid flushed bright red and charged.

I watched the sweat drop run down the side of Sylvain's face as he nervously tried to calm his fellow housemate. "Come on Ingrid, I was just…"

Ingrid snapped as she swiped her lance in a high arc between us using herself as a barrier to separate me from Sylvain. "I don't care! I am so done with you!"

The redhead was backpedaling and he slowly backed away from my dorm room. "Can't we just talk this over Ingrid? Lilianna, you'll back me up here right?"

I shook my head and waved at him with the same cheerful attitude he had used on me earlier. "Nope, sorry Sylvain you're on your own. Ingrid, he is all yours."

Ingrid nodded to me and began chasing Sylvain around the courtyard in earnest. The north lander yelled in a panicked protest as Ingrid lectured him at spear point.

I shrugged and watched the comical antics for a second before shouldering my pack. I thumbed my bottom lip in thought. "He sure is acting a lot more tenacious than normal today. I hope he is alright…"

I watched Sylvain dodge another swipe from Ingrid's lance as she kicked out at him. The redhead dogged just barely and launched himself into the nearby hedge in order to escape.

I raised my eyebrow as Ingrid jumped into the hedges to follow after Sylvain. I rather admired her raw determination, but doubted the effects of her lecture. I was pretty sure Sylvain wouldn't take the lesson to heart. With a shrug of my shoulders I headed off towards the classrooms in search of my house leader.

"I'll make sure he is still in one piece after we get on the road."

* * *

As I trotted along the stone corridors in the summer head, my mind worked furiously. My feet cut the familiar path towards the Golden Deer classroom, my first guess on where Claude might be given the time of day.

Class was just letting out, as students dissipated around the courtyards to break for an early lunch I realized my time was running exceedingly short. I speed up to a light jog, searching diligently for the fluttering of a familiar golden cape. Not seeing the gold cape anywhere in the green courtyard I turned to enter my classroom. Luck was not with me as I ran into the last person I wanted to speak to.

"Good morning Lilianna, are you going somewhere?" The smooth voice greeted me as I poked my head into the classroom.

I searched the mostly abandoned classroom as the violet haired noble carefully poured tea into a fancy teapot adorned with roses. "Errr good morning Lorenz, I am rather in a hurry, have you seen Claude?"

Lorenz finished pouring his tea and carefully picked up the teacup. He slipped the tea slowly, clearly savoring the moment.

I attempted to wait patiently, aware that Lorenz was normally one of the first people to keep tabs on our house leader.

Lorenz opened his eyes and nodded towards the courtyard. "Why yes, I have seen him. Quite recently in fact, he departed here not long ago, perhaps he is still around. Why do you ask?

I shook my head and already began backtracking. "I need to speak with him, urgently. Could you be more specific on where you think he could be heading?"

"I am afraid I do not keep consistent tabs on his _every_ movement. While I am quite certain of his schedule and find myself to be rather knowledgeable on his coming and goings, one must have time to oneself to relax and enjoy one's tea once in a while." Lorenz brushed his bangs back and then took another long sip of his now cooling tea.

Somehow the nobles response did not surprise me. It was just a more eloquent way of saying he didn't have time to follow Claude around all the time. I tried to hold back my growing exasperation, I should have known better.

I pursed my lips as I stopped at the doorway, unable to resist my parting shot. I would be gone for a while regardless, so it doesn't really matter how Lorenz reacted. I flicked my own hair back over my shoulder and shrugged nonchalantly. "Here I was thinking you would be keeping a detailed record of his schedule. Ah well, if you don't have any ideas, I must be going. I really would like to inform him of the situation before _I leave_."

The shock that crossed the noble's sharply refined features was exactly the reaction I had been hoping for. A mixture of indignant surprise and insult mixed almost comically on Lorenz's face as he sputtered into his tea cup. He quickly dug out a pure white handkerchief and dabbed his lips.

Recovering with more grace than I wanted to give him credit for Lorenz took a deep breath to steady himself before speaking. "I have heard the rumors that you were planning on leaving, but are you really planning to leave us so suddenly?"

My eyes turned to scan the courtyard once more. My roving eyes flickering from face to face in the effort to locate the Golden Deer at the same time as I tried to strain my ears for the sound of his voice. The action dug little at my subconscious, as I realized that it had been a while since I had heard Claude speak. I winced at the thought as I answered Lorenz.

"While I am departing momentarily..." I directed my attention back at him. "Hang on, before this gets any more out of hand. Let me address these rumors before I leave."

My sudden impulse decision had my heart hammering, but I somehow knew what I was doing was the right decision. I dropped my pack off at the door and took a running jump up onto the nearest bench in the courtyard.

All eyes were on me as I stumbled to catch balance, my boot heel missing the edge of the bench in my sudden leap. I adjusted my footing as a few chuckles broke out among my fellow classmates, but I stood up and braced myself. "Alright, listen up everyone!" I clapped my hands and waited for everyone to quiet down. There were a few more giggles and then the courtyard went silent.

"It has come to my attention that there are many unfound rumors floating around about me. Some of them might even be true, while others might be inherently false. Today I don't plan to dispel all of those rumors, but I will answer a couple of them. If you have any other concerns come see me when I return."

I waited building up the suspense for a moment while I caught my breath, inwardly thinking my heart was going to beat right out of my chest. There was a rippling of whispers and I cleared my throat. "As of right now, I currently have no immediate plans to leave my current house and I don't intend to halt my studies by leaving the Monastery."

I gave another short pause and checked the crowd to see if Claude was among the people I was speaking to. I could not locate my house leader among the masses as several more students and staff members crowded into the courtyard to see what the commotion was about. I took another breath to steady my nerves and began."However, you should be aware that I am being dispatched as an adjunct to the Blue Lion's mission this month to make up for my missing classwork. As such I would really appreciate it if you all could stop spreading rumors that I am leaving or abandoning the Golden Deer! That is certainly not my intention. My recent schedule changes are due to purely personal reasons, and are _not_ related to anything any one person has said or done. That is all thank you."

I wrapped up my speech and promptly hopped off the bench holding my heart. I raced for my bag feeling my cheeks starting to flush as reality of what I had just did set in.

As I grabbed my pack I turned to race down the hallway only to be intercepted by Hilda.

The pink haired noble sat daintily on the stone ledge as she watched me from afar. As I got closer she folded her legs and clasped her hands together in praise. "Oh, well said! That was so very brave of you! And so eloquently put too! Gosh I wish I had half of your skills when it came to speaking."

"Thanks Hilda?" I paused for a second, wondering if it was worth my time to ask her if she had seen Claude. Marianne flittered around the corner and I guessed Hilda had been rather busy.

"I also wanted to say I am very impressed. I have been sooo worried about you!" She put her hands up to her chin, displaying her perfectly manicured nails a flattering shade of pink. "Though I must say, they are making you do extra work with the Blue Lions, that totally sounds like a pain. I'll be sure to keep an eye out for your return though!"

"You do that!" I flashed her a quick thumbs up as a flash of yellow caught my eye in passing.

I sprinted towards the flicker of yellow, scarcely daring to hope. "Take care Hilda - Marianne!"

I raced after the flash of gold and managed to catch up with it a few minutes later only to be disappointed. The flash of gold that had caught my eye in passing turned out to be a monk of Seiros who was carrying the golden banner of the Leicester Alliance away for cleaning. Feeling cross and cheated as the sun almost reached it peak, I ducked into the study hall to check over the inhabitants with a quick glance. I bit my lip in apprehension as my perception revealed that Claude was not in the study hall either.

I walked though the middle of the long rows of tables, carefully doubling checking the faces and uniforms while thinking about where else Claude might have disappeared off to.

"Worrying is on your face." Cereza caught me scanning the students in the study hall in passing, walking next to her Brigid hailed me and grabbed my arm to get me to notice her "You has a concern yes?"

My eyes darted from doorway to doorway as I unleashed a defeated sigh. There was no way I could locate him in such a vast space in such a short time, there were just too many places to cover alone. He could be down in the green houses, at the stables, in the library, in the dining hall, back at his dorm, the possibilities seemed endless.

"Morning Cereza your right I do have a concern, but not a lot of time to chat." Deciding to risk wasting the time, I asked the pair if they had seen my house leader. "Err, by any chance have either of you seen Claude recently?"

Cereza's wide eyes narrowed and her expressive, petite, features formed into a tiny frown of concentration and shook her head. "No, I have not been seeing him today."

Petra, next to her, appeared to be a bit deeper in thought as she pursed her lips and tucked her hand under her chin. Her words seemed more hesitant and I tilted my head to the side in interest. "I have not been seeing him either..."

Any glimmer of hope I still possessed of finding Claude immediately evaporated. I sighed heavily, my mind still going through all the places he _might_ be. There were just too many places for me to check, the odds of me finding him were remote at best. I resigned myself to hoping Hilda or one of my other classmates would pass along my message from earlier.

I kind of regretted that was how he was going to find out I had left.

My internal thoughts were pushed to the side as Petra nodded to me, as if deciding to disclose some critical information. "You should be checking the gardens."

I focused back on Petra, confused by her statement. "Excuse me?"

The Brigid native nodded again, reassuring in her statement and tone. "The tall trees in the directions of the setting sun, you should be checking them?"

"Why is you telling her to be checking trees for deer?" Cereza inquired looking just as confused as I felt.

Petra chuckled as I felt my patience waning. "I really do not have time for games Petra. Please, if you have seen him I really would like to know."

Petra stopped giggling and shook her head. "I am not jesting, Claude, he has been... a, napping, in the trees."

Cereza quickly hid her mouth behind her hand, attempting to stifle her giggles. I narrowed my eyes at my friend and folded my arms over my chest. She obviously knew more about this then I did. "Oh, yes! I too have been seeing the deer in the trees! You should be seeing for your own eyes."

I pinched the bridge of my nose. "I think you both just told me Claude's hiding out in trees to take naps in."

"Indeed." They both nodded in unison. Petra smiled, further confirming my growing exasperation. "Claude has been much improving, showing much improvement, when he climbs."

I shook my head, I never would have guessed to check the gardens for my house leader. I also expected that Lorenz probably wouldn't either. I massaged my temples, planning my route out in my head and how much time I could afford to waste before Byleth decided to leave without me. "Uggg, I am hoping he isn't in the pines…"

"Ah, we have told him pines are not good for climbing. Much sticking this time of year." Petra tried to reassure me, but it did little to help me.

I sighed again and decided on my course of action. If Claude wasn't in the trees with the girls suggested, I would just meet up with the Blue Lions and hope word reached him via some reliable means. I quickly thanked my informants and and trotted off towards the gardens just outside the monastery walls to the west.

* * *

Once there the sounds of the typically bustle of the monastery life faded to the peaceful tranquility of nature I felt my stress levels decreasing. Maybe it was the possibility of my impending journey finally kicking in but I felt relieved. The cheerful songs of local birds called out in praise to the sun and trees, while others cried out in warning of my almost silent passage. I managed to spot several small critters darting between the branches and around the forest floor as I traveled a well worn path towards the loggers clearing.

At this point I couldn't tell if Petra and Cereza were just joking with me, but I trusted Cereza enough that wouldn't intentionally give me bad information when I needed it. My leather boots made next to no sound as I trotted along the path, past the first logging point where Cyril was chopping firewood.

Shaking my head, knowing that it would be almost impossible to sleep while the servant chopped firewood, I continued my journey a bit further into the forest. I keep a care eye peeled for any signs of yellow, or any human-like movement in the treeline.

A second, less used clearing came into view a bit further in. Someone had taken the time to cultivate flowers in this area at one point, and within reason it looked like it was still tended somewhat regularly.

I checked around the clearing, thinking this was a plausible spot for a nap. Surrounded by the buzzing of bees and the calling of birds, this seemed like a rather ideally secluded spot to nap and escape the hustle and bustle of monastery life.

"Claude? Are you around here?" I let my voice waiver in the air, putting out the question as I stood in the middle of the path between the flower beds.

A distinct shout returned my call as it echoed around the clearing, distorting the point of origin for a second. "Yo, Lilianna!"

"Claude? Where are you?" I called out again, looking for the source.

The huge expanse of large and leafy boughs made the trees in this clearing appeared to be great for climbing, but rather terrible for spotting anyone up in the trees. The leaves and trees masking most of the noise as a clearer voice called out to me.

"Over here!"

I turned around and around seeking the source of the call, and managed to spot a rope dangling down from a far off tree. Curious, I trotted over my discovery, still shouldering my pack.

The rope dangled from one of the denser trees in the area, making it an ideal hiding spot if the rope had been pulled up. Perhaps it had just appeared there once I called out, I couldn't tell. I grabbed the tail end of the braided cord and peered up into the leafy canopy hesitantly.

"Claude?"

My house leader peered down at me from a capable looking branch with a sly grin. "Hey there Petal, I'm surprised you managed to find me."

I looked up questioningly as he messed with something out of my line of vision. I gave the rope a small tug to see what it was attached to and set my pack down at the base of the tree.

The rope held fast as I dropped it. I put my hands on my hips as I called up to him. "Claude, do you have a second? I kind of need to talk to you."

He must have caught sight of my pack as it rested under the tree. He continued messing with something on the other side as he called back down to me. "Hang on then, I am coming down."

I snorted, already short on time I didn't have the patience to wait any longer. Now that I had located the golden deer himself, I needed to say what was on my mind before I lost my nerve. " No, you can stay up there. I'll climb up."

"Hey wait!" My house leader protested as I grabbed the first branch that I could reach and pulled myself up.

It took me a minute, but shortly thereafter I poked my head up next to the golden deer who was hastily shoving papers into his textbooks.

He tried to play it cool as he hid something within the confines of his long uniform jacket "So, now that you're up here with me, to what do I owe this sudden pleasure to?"

I pulled myself up onto his branch and straddled the branch in between us for support. I didn't realize how nervous I was becoming as I came face to face with Claude for the first time in nearly a month. "Ah, err…." I scratch the side of my face wishing I had given a little bit more thought to what I wanted to tell my house leader, rather than just locating him. "I -errr- I wanted to talk to you."

I cast a hesitant glance at the green eyed male, and fell captive to the noble's cold, calculating, gaze. I tried to summon moisture to my mouth as I continued. "I-I think I need to apologize first. I have reason to believe that I have caused you a lot of hardships recently."

I tried to look away from Claude as he toyed with the small braid that dangled from the left side of his face. "I normally wouldn't pay rumors any mind, but my recent behavior this past month seems to have caused you some unnecessary hardships, and for that I need to say that I am sorry."

I was simply forcing the words out now, hoping that he somehow got the message. It wasn't nearly as confident as my sudden speech in the courtyard but I felt the need to share my personal feelings with him. "It's - its's not anything you have done! So, um, I wanted to let you know that."

Claude grinned easily, extending his arm to rest on his knee comfortably, while his other leg swung in a lazy circle under us. "Can't say I expected such a heartfelt confession from you Petal, but I wouldn't look into it that much. I was just letting you have your space you know, so it's no big deal. I am used to it. Tell me though, did my plan work?"

I shrugged and put my hands on the branch in front of me. It was beginning to feel like I couldn't breathe and I felt the flush on my cheeks. Luckily my voice held steadier than my heart. "I don't know. I do know that I have been a pain to everyone by distancing myself like this. I don't know how things are going to work out when I get back, but I'll try harder to work more as a team."

That caught him off guard. The easy smile changed, like it wasn't quite meeting his eyes anymore. "So you really are leaving me then huh?"

My grip on the branch tightened to the point it was starting to hurt. "Yes, I am leaving with Professor Byleth and the Blue Lion's. It's kind of the other reason I wanted to talk with you."

Claude's eyes flashed as he sat forward.. "What does Teach have to do with any of this? Why are you leaving with the Blue Lion's group?"

I worked on loosening my grip on the branch in front of me. I took a couple of deep breaths as my house leader waited for an explanation. "Professor Byleth asked me to join her as an adjunct student for an urgent mission in the Gautier region. It seems like there is a capable bandit group that is causing problems in the region. They have challenged House Gautier directly."

Claude leaned back against the tree trunk and released a slow breath. "I see. Well if Teach is asking you for help, I don't see the problem. I'll look forward to your return then! It would be great to see you getting along with everyone."

He flashed me a bright smile and I rolled my eyes. "I said I would _try_. It would be so much easier if some of my classmates got off their high horses and treated us equally…"

"Equality is something to strive for." He agreed readily as he watched me pick a couple of leaves off the branch in front of us. His head tilted to look at the monastery wistfully. "It can be hard to find sometimes though."

"I have been to a lot of places, and it's all the same! Nobles thrive while the common folk get caught up with their politics and wars." I clenched a leaf in my hand, crushing it in my frustrated grip and gritted my teeth. "But, if I can't learn to adapt to this world and learn more about it, how can I hope to change anything?"

Claude continued looking at the monastery, but I caught a flicker of green studying me out the corner of his eye. "Haha, that's certainly one way to look at it."

I shook my head and let the crumpled leaf fall to the ground. "Anyway, that's not why I came here. I wanted to let you know I was leaving and I wanted to check in with you before I departed."

He shifted uncomfortably and went to say something as the whole branch lurched as he leaned a bit too far over.

"Woooohh!" I yelled as I grabbed onto the branch next to us and reached out for Claude's jacket.

I managed to steady us as Claude's face turned a little paler. I gave him an awkward smile that he attempted to return as a clattering crashing sound had me looking back down. Whatever Claude had been attempting to hide at his side had been unbalanced in the crashing to the ground. I watched with interest as a quiver of arrows scattered through the branches and a wooden training bow caught in the trunk of the tree.

"Uh huh, I see what you did there." I shook my head as he laughed sheepishly.

"Looks like you caught me."

I studied the rope next to us as it dawned on me, what Petra and Cereza had been giggling about when they said Claude had been learning the climb trees. From the general look of things it appeared that the crafty archer had been using his skills to shoot a rope up over the branches.

Well that explains the rope. I thought as I studied the simple pulley system a bit longer realizing it was an interesting solution to the problem. I chuckled as I plucked a few arrows off the branches below me.

"Well, anyway I just wanted to tell you myself, since, well it feels like we have been avoiding each other."

"Na, I just have other things going on." Claude reassured me as he reached out hesitantly to pick a few of his arrows of the branches that were within his reach. I watched my house leader shaking a bit as he leaned over and collected the arrows, interested in that piece of information.

I decided not to ask him about it though. "It must be hard being a leader. Everyone wants a bit of your time."

The golden deer gave me a dry chuckle. "Haha, exactly. That's why I come out here sometimes, just to get away from it all."

I took his statement literally, that he wanted to be left alone. It didn't bother me, I was running short on time anyway. Besides it appeared Claude wasn't going to give up anymore of his secrets this exchange, so there wasn't really a point to stay. Byleth had promised me an adventure after all.

My duty and heart thus lightened, I flipped my leg over the branch and descended down one level. "Whelp,alright then I'll leave you to whatever schemes you were planning in peace and head out then. I'll try to collect your arrows and that on my way down, sorry to have disturbed you."

He leaned over and watched as I scaled down the tree, plucking arrows off the branches as easily as I normally picked fruits off the trees. "Na, I needed to know that information. Thank you for seeking me out and good luck on your mission!"

I dropped to the ground and set his arrows and bow on the ground next to the tree. With a short wave as I grabbed my pack and headed off towards the front gates of Garreg Mach. "See ya later! Take care Claude!"

A distant call rang down from the branches as I raced for the gates. "Take care Petal!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Corner:
> 
> Welcome to the end of chapter 11! I hope you enjoyed the chapter and seeing how Lili handles the repercussions of her actions from the last chapter. She as been distancing herself from her classmates for the better part of a month, buying time to processes her thoughts and think about her best choice of action. She has encountered more then a few moments that have shown her that her classmates are still trying to support her, in their own ways - which is making the rumors of her leaving all the more irritating and unsettling...almost as if someone doesnt want her there.
> 
> If nothing else Lili is very much attempting to pick her own path, and the rumors that she is leaving go directly against Rhea's wishes as well as some internal rationing of her own. She is very much wavering between the two options before her, but still has enough of an interest to want to stay - which sparks the question who and where did those rumors start?
> 
> However - the fact that Lili is distancing herself from her classmates remains and it is a problem as Byleth picks up on. The stoic younger instructor rightly realizes that Lili is clearly becoming restless. Being confined in a single city and the church for several months has the traveler about at wits end, and acting a little more rashly then she probably intends to. That's probably why the crafty professor requests assistance with helping clear out bandits in Gautier territory - a proposal Lili realizes can and will cause problems but she has entirely to much wanderlust to refuse.
> 
> Rushing to pack and get everything ready - Sylvain pops in to see if she could use some assistance. The playboy is definitely hitting on her hard enough for Lili to be flustered, trying to play the same game but genuinely feeling a bit like the moment is neither the correct time or place. Ingrid certainly doesn't think so - and Lili needs to nope off to find Claude before she leaves. She is lead on a wild goose chase, and trys to address the rumors head on as she's short on time - manages to somehow by some stroke of luck(She doesn't normally have to many of those does she?) to locate Claude...up in a tree. While not entirely comfortable with Lili talking to him up there, he willingly hears her out and admits that he has been avoiding her on purpose, letting her have her space. After a rather sudden and heartfelt confession, Lili leaves and heads down to the Blue Lions group.
> 
> As the result of Lili accepting Byleth's offer to join the Blue Lions students as an adjunct, she uses the the professors request as an excuse to help assess the rumors she is leaving. It should be clear that adjusting for the Blue Lions does not mean she is leaving her house, but is simply enlistment into the Blue Lion's as a temporary support unit for the rival house.
> 
> At this point we see Zu and her are now flying together, but Seteth is certain it will take a bit longer before the pair is ready for any real flying. So at this point Lili is still a priest class - what are the odds of Byleth recruiting her not only for her wanderlust but also because she wants a secondary healer in the group? What lays ahead in Gautier territory? Find out next week(ish) - but make sure to follow if you don't want to miss figuring out what's got Sylvain so hot under the collar and Byleth worried?
> 
> Also if your enjoying the story/chapter a like and/or a comment/feedback that you look forward to the next chapter is also greatly appreciated!


	12. Month of Verdant Moon - Tower of Black Winds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lili's adjunct assignment to the Blue Lion's has her tracking bandits out in the far regions of the Gautier territory - Byleth and Dimitri have pinpointed the bandit's location to a lonely abandon black tower on the outskirts of the territory. The weather is terrible, thunder storms and rain threatening to overtake the group as the professor leads the group inside the tower to reclaim the Lance of Ruin.

Chapter 12: Month of Verdant Moon - Tower of Black Winds

Torrents of rain poured down in buckets as lightning flashed overhead. Heavy rolls of thunder rumbled between the thick forest trees as I stood alongside the Blue Lions House looking up at a black tower, leaning heavily to the side as ivy and moss crept their way up the ominous towers side. The heavy rainfall pinged off our armor and weapons, covering everything in wet deluge that had been going on for days. It made the all ready very tense and repressive atmosphere downright unbearable.

I stared at the remains of the tower studying it through the curtains of rain from the shadow of one of the supply wagons as sheets of rain soaked my head only to fall onto my rainproof cloak. "Can you...repeat that once again, Ashe?"

I shook the rain water from my eyes as I looked the ominous black tower back up and down skeptically. The group of us looked up the bandit encampment, assessing the situation and making last minute observations as we discussed Byleth's plans. "The professor wants us to scale that?"

The young archer nodded glumly, his face echoing the atmosphere round us. "Yes, it appears that our quarry has holed up in this keep. Such a shame really."

Ashe shook his grey-silver hair, spraying water all over my face as I peered up at the lightning filled skies.

I watched the mad electrical storm arcing up through the tree lines for a second and a roll of thunder boomed out loud enough to drown out the loudest of voices. I waited for it to pass as the archer darted over to take shelter on the adjacent supply wagon. "Great. Fantastic...and correct me if I am wrong, but I thought I heard that it's Sylvain's brother who is leading these bandits?"

"Unfortunately that does appear to be the case." Ingrid marched up next to me, her spear in one hand, her grounded Pegasus mount in the other.

The Pegasus skittered, butting its white nose up against Ingrid's shoulder and lipping it softly for attention. Ingrid's stern face broke a little bit as she moved to pet her mount's white velvety nose. "Miklan was disowned by the Gautier family for not bearing a crest. He never did forgive Sylvain for being born with one."

"Shame, it seems like he would make a good leader given half the chance." I observed, swatting the hair out of my eyes as I sneezed.

Ingrid looked at me questioningly as I shrugged. "Think about it, Miklan was able to gather enough force on a short notice to be classified as a threat in Gautier territory, to the point he was able to break into the main estate. That's not something most people have the guts to do, let alone the ability to motivate others to help."

Ingrid's eyebrows clicked down into a growing scowl as she processed my statement. It looked like she was about to say something when an obscured figure strode up from behind us in order to get closer to the tower's edge. We all tensed as the dark, hooded, figure entered the area, only to see Dimitri's cold blue eyes staring out from under his heavy rain cloak.

"Take care there, and make sure you're staying warm and dry. " Dimitri came up and stood beside me holding his steel-edged lance easily in one hand. "We are just waiting for the scouts to return, but it does not appear that there is any other way in or out save the main entrance."

I snorted in disbelief.

Dimitri must have taken my scoff as a sneeze as he reached out and put his hand on my shoulder. "You should crawl into the back of the wagon and dry off for a bit before the fighting starts."

I rolled my eyes at him and ducked out from under his gauntlet encased hand. "I am fine. My rain cloak is warm and dry, it's just my face and head that are not."

A shadow rode up on my other side and the rain suddenly stopped pouring. I turned my head up to see who had moved into position to shield me from the rain as Dimitri patted my back hard enough for me to stagger and catch my balance. The prince moved further back into the supply area, as I turned my head back to watch Faerghus's crown prince pull himself up into the largest wagon in order to talk with Byleth who was meeting with the last of the returning scouts.

Half interested in listening to the scouts report, half interested in staying out of the rain, I craned my neck back in the other direction as I managed to lock eyes with the tall redhead who had raised his cloak in order to stave off the rain.

Sylvain gave me an easy smile as I crossed my arms and turned back to studying the tower in front of me. I was busy thinking about spare entrances and how I highly doubted there was only one way into the dark tower, that I almost failed to catch the cavaliers's pick up line. "Such a shame to see such pretty ladies standing around getting wet with no one around to comfort them."

"Sylvain! This is not the time nor place for those comments!" Ingrid barked angrily as she butted the end of her lance on Sylvain's chest armor for good measure.

"There is never a time for such comments." Felix appeared on Sylvain's other side like a ghost out of the rain and growled to the Pegasus knight. "Come on we are moving out."

"Well at least we will be able to get out of the rain soon." Mercedes and Annette darted in front of us sharing an umbrella. They sprinted over to another wagon, seeking some semblance of shelter from the pouring rain as they pressed up against the wagon's side.

I wanted to ignore Felix's orders and cut off from the main group to complete on my own scouting mission, keen on exploring the parameter of the tower for myself. I darted towards the side of the tree line and Sylvain followed after me a second later, clicking his tongue to urge his black warhorse up next to me as I pressed up against the heavy tree trunk.

A second later I heard Byleth start issuing orders. "Come on! Everyone Move out! The sooner we get inside the better!"

I looked towards the sky as lighting cracked overhead sending my hair on end. I gritted my teeth and darted to the next tree for cover. "This storm is getting worse..."

Sylvain followed after me looking tense as the action started on the front lines. His brown eyes narrowed as he frowned from on top of his war horse, watching the front lines with unsettling precision. He continued attempting to shield me from the rain, as Byleth and Felix moved forward to lead the front line. We waited towards the off to the side of the group, waiting for the front of the keep to open up while simultaneously allowing others to pass. The entrance way appeared to be entirely too tight for multiple fighters to fit.

I shook the water from my hair again as I reached another tree. "By the way Sylvain, thank you for earlier."

His horse pawed the ground next to me and the redhead had to pull his stead's head back as the black mare lunged to bite me. "Woah there, sorry about that."

He let his cape fall for a second as he pushed his hood back and shook out his hair. "Hey it's no problem, it's not often I get thanked for hitting on someone."

I shrugged unconcerned as I turned my attention back to the entrance way. Between Byleth and Felix the defending bandits did not stand a chance. "You don't mean it so I don't take it seriously. Besides you have been so...tense this whole trip it's nice to see you letting off some of that tension."

"You're certainly welcome to help me release more of it anytime you like."

Unimpressed by my companion's blatant suggestion I rolled my eyes, scoffing at his proposal. "Pfff, Ok philanderer, tone it down a bit. I only meant it as a way to say I am concerned about you. That was not an open invitation for you to test out new pick up lines."

Sylvain followed my line of sight but did not miss a beat in our conversation. "But I am totally serious! I am totally in love with you and would totally let you touch me anytime you like. Whether it is to relieve tension or not."

I ducked behind the tree and peered out into pouring the rain. There looked like there might be another building in the distance, but I was unsure. Torn between wanting to investigate and following Byleth's orders, I resigned myself to investigating it after the battle. With any luck, hopefully after the rain let up. I turned my attention back to the close quarter combat just in time to witness the professor's chain sword rip through the last enemy and observe Felix dart inside."Uh, huh - well if you _really_ don't care, then you shouldn't care if I don some poking around or prodding then?"

Sylvain tensed almost immediately. I guess he wasn't as much of a fool as he liked to play. I caught the redhead tightening his grip on his lance as his horse snorted at me. Aware I was starting to tread on dangerous territory, I casually dropped my first question. "So if that's the case, care to explain why we are marching on your brother and why he is massacring townsfolk in _your_ own territory?"

"Oh." It was pretty clear Sylvain was not impressed with my hard change in topic."I got news from my father that our family Relic, the Lance of Ruin, had been stolen. After a short investigation, it was discovered my brother Miklan was the one who had stolen it. He has been using it to terrorize the countryside, probably to get back at me."

"Relics? Why would he be going after you…." I had to think. It felt like I had heard of them somewhere. Was it in a lesson from professor Hanneman? My school work? My won research? Or was it my father?

It had been awhile since I had paid attention to anything outside my own research. Ingrid's comment about crests in inheritance came back to me, but I tried to put the puzzle pieces back together with a preoccupied mind.

_Like something did not want me to remember it._

Troubled I put my hand on my chin and stared blankly into the distance.

"Man, are you even from Fodlan? Everyone knows that each of the major noble houses with crests have relics." He gave me a disgusted look and clicked his tongue to move forward as I set my hand on his thigh to get him to stop.

Sylvain threw a questioning look back at me and halted his advance as I let out a slow breath. "Sylvain, look, I am sorry to bring up something so obviously personal, but I would really like to understand. Something...something doesn't feel right."

The redhead winced and his next words sounded rather guarded. Like there was pain behind them. "It's true what Ingrid said, Miklan was disowned by my father for not bearing a crest. He lost everything when I was born and he resented me for it. Can't say I exactly blame him. But to go so far as to steal the family relic...I never thought he would go that far."

I was silent, processing the information. The words fell awkwardly off my tongue, as if they did not feel right. "So, the Sword of the Creator, the sword Professor Byleth wields is also a relic weapon. She uses it...with a Crest as well? Is that the Crest of Flames?"

Sylvain urged his horse forward and I kept pace with him for a few minutes. The wet clopping of hooves on broken stones overwrote the swish of my soft leather boots. The redhead growled, agitated with the conversation. "Look I hate talking about crests and relics alright? Can't we talk about something more interesting? Like say how dashingly handsome and charming you think I am?"

I removed my hand from his leg, shaking my head, still not entirely sure I knew the answers to my own questions. "Sure, sure, you're as tall and handsome as they come and equally as humble. Next thing I know, such a dashingly handsome redhead is going to ask me to tea or dinner like we are not just marching into battle."

My cheeky comment earned me a grin from the man riding next to me. "Man, how could you guess? So, how about it Lilianna? Join me around the campfire later tonight, you can treat my wounds and kiss me until I feel better?"

I held back a laugh. His pick up lines were as awful as they came, though this one held an air of desperation to it to the point I thought he might actually be serious. Swallowing my laughter I snickered. "If it gives you more of a reason to survive, how about we say I'll consider it?"

He stopped, the surprise on his face visible as his mind started racing with possibilities. "Wait, did that actually work?"

"No Casanova, but I figured I would return your shallow lip service to give you something to _possibly_ look forward to. You never know when a woman might change her mind." I played the same game as him, not quite being serious, but leaving the invitation open in case I changed my mind. "Especially this particular one, I like to leave my options open."

He let out an empty laugh. "Ah, haha. That is so mean! I kind of like it."

I went to reply as Sylvain's lance cut in front of me, holding my advance. The protective reaction forced me to look forward to see what was going on. Felix had retreated back outside the building as Ashe picked off anyone who dared come outside. However the sheer amount of fighters rushing out of the building denoted that we were needed on the front lines.

"Alright, princess I am off." Sylvain shot me a quick wink as he rode off.

I ran forward a few paces and called after him. "Try to keep yourself in one piece Sylvain!"

I caught wind of his stressed laughter as the rain poured down on top of me.

The cavalier wasn't no time as he rode off to the front of the fray. "No promises!"

I stood there for a second as the rain beat down on my face, my stomach clenching as the battle changed. With Sylvain, Felix, Dimitri, and Byleth on the front lines the oncoming enemy stood no chance. However it appeared, despite even having a strong offense, that we were having a hard time getting through the front doors.

I clenched my fist and noticed Mercedes and Annette had appeared on my other side. The pair of them had changed into battle mage uniforms, Mercedes in a priest uniform similar to mine, while Annette sported the darker mage's attire. Together they looked ready to enter the fray.

Mercedes's turned towards me with a soft smile. "He tries."

"I am sure he does…" I shook my head and moved forward, my mind racing. Of rumors were true, Sylvain had a bit of a complex where he liked to throw himself into the face of danger. Admittedly that was just what Byleth had told me about during the ride here, but it also supported my theory that she expected trouble on this mission and further reaffirmed why she had requested a second healer.

I gritted my teeth and gripped my axe to make sure it still hung securely on my belt. Satisfied I had my back up weapon in place, I began to run forward, preparing myself for the eventual headaches that were almost inevitable at this point. "Still, I am not going to let him go in alone!"

Mercedes's airy voice called out from behind me as I raced for the battlefield. "Oh, sounds like fun! Let us come with you!"

* * *

The fight within the tower was an intense, high stake battle. As soon as we entered the tower we learned Miklan had not been idle while we struggled to gain entry to the keep. He had positioned archers on the spiral staircase in the middle of the tower. The winding staircase led up to a large platform at the top, making it a grueling fight that we had to fight for every inch of space we won.

Miklan's archers kept up a steady rain of arrows on the stairways forcing us to keep ducking behind pillars and rubble for cover. Almost everywhere the floor was wet with rainwater that leaked in from the ceiling, making our descent up the sloops slippery. Thunder roared and rumbled outside, so close it felt like the world was shaking. The blue Lion's front line fighters, led by Byleth, fought valiantly through the enemy ranks, level by level progressing toward the bandit leader.

I darted behind another pillar and heard the archer's arrow clatter off the stone next to me. I swore violently, a mixture of languages gracing my tongue as another arrow shot overhead. I ducked back down behind my shelter as the projectile clattered on the support beam behind me.

Enraged that I was still being shot at, my head already feeling like it was going to split open from repeated spell casting, I stood up and began chatting my next spell. My white magic formed around my hand and then shot towards the offending archer, slamming him with my enhanced wind spell, zephyr, at the same time my headache retaliated. My magic slammed into the hapless archer sending him falling over the staircase. There was a shout behind them and several men adjusted their positions to fill in the gap their comrade's death had created. I didn't wait for them to take aim as I dove back behind my pillar for cover, gripping my eye to stop the pain.

I was rewarded with several more arrows pinging across the floor or past my pillar as I grumbled thickly in pain. "Come on…"

I continued swearing as I noticed a fresh cut on my arm. The material in my priest's robes grew redder as I examined the shallow cut, wondering where Byleth and the other front line fighters were.

Byleth had ordered us to split the party, the faster moving units to the front while the archers and mages provided the rear line support. Somewhere along the way the professor had also issued orders that we mages, were to provide a distraction for the archers up top while they advanced. She had taken Sylvain, Felix, and Dimitri around the corner leaving her rear guard at the mercy of the archers until they could show up.

I wound a quick bandage around my arm, gritting my teeth as another hammer of pain from my headache tore threw me.

"Arggg, they just keep coming!" I growled as Annette decided to take shelter next to me. Her small form running out from the rock pile next to her and huffing as she repeated the same duck and hide maneuver I had just completed.

"We just hold a little longer! Help is sure to be on the way soon!" The normally cheerful orange haired mage tried to encourage me as she slid to the floor in relief.

I finished tying off my bandage and turned my head to check on Ashe. The archer was positioned in an even riskier position than Annette and me, located behind a small pile of rubble that barely provided any cover at all.

Ashe was kneeling down, one leg flat on the ground as he somehow still managing to fire off shots from his hunched over position. The archer kept pulling back his bow string, barely even managing to choose a target before letting it fly. Most of his shots missed, failing to clear the high ledge and clattered down just short of his target.

I reached to my side in order to grab my water skin. My hand fumbled on the heavy leather strap, but soon I worked it free. I managed to take a quick drink before passing it over to Annette who took a long draft from it gratefully.

"I wonder what is causing the professor and Dimitri to take so long." She gasped as I realized the rain of arrows had suddenly stopped. I poked my head out experimentally and caught a glimpse of a familiar redheaded rider's frame as he lead the rush through the archers that had us pinned down.

"Looks like we are saved! Come on! Let's move!" I barked roughly and shoved my water skin back into it's case. The three of us nodded to each other and seized the opportunity by bolting out from behind our respective shelters as we collectively sprinted for the corner. I managed to shoot a quick glance over my shoulder and saw Felix slashing through some of the remaining archers. A second later a flash of ominous red light radiated from Professor Byleth, as she persuaded the lead. The Professor wielded a glowing chain sword, her Relic, just a few steps behind Sylvain.

Up ahead of me Ashe was knocking another arrow as he called out another warning. "Watch out! We have more company!"

A burly axe wielder burst out from around the corner, and charged towards us roaring. I heard Ashe yell as he dodged the attack. I didn't waste any time providing support, I let the magic gather up at my fingertips and let my spell fly.

The first bandit dropped at Ashe's feet as the archer pulled his bow back up for another shot. The archer narrowed his pale green eyes as he let his arrow fly at an opponent I had yet to see.

I didn't have time to consider who Ashe was attacking as a frighteningly soft call for help turned my attention behind us.

"Oh dear! Help!"

My body pivoted as I turned back around to see Mercedes stumbling and crying out. The healer's long honey blond locks drifted behind her like some unknown specter as three more bandits appeared out of thin air.

Annette was a second behind me. The mage turned pale she realized it was her friend crying out for help. "Mercedes! Oh no! We have to help her!"

I bit my lip, doing quick calculations as I realized we were caught in a pincer movement. Only quick thinking would save us now, not with the professor and all our heavy front end fighters one level above us.

Frantically I called out to Ashe, who was the most forward of the group. "Ashe! Behind us!"

Ashe risked a glance back at us and saw the impending danger as Mercedes sprinted towards us, hoping to outrun the bandits chasing her. "I am alright! Go help Mercedes!"

I gave a nod of acknowledgement and readied another spell, preparing for the backwash of pain that would inevitably hit me. The wind picked up around me and I unleashed a lethal gust of wind that shot down the corridor. As soon as I unleashed the spell I started running towards Annette.

The orange haired mage was busy casting spells of her own, trying to protect her friend as we both witnessed a javelin streak past Mercedes's head.

"Hang on!" I grabbed Annette's arm and prepared my teleport spell. I tugged the mage forward as the spell took effect.

"Right!" Her reply was lost as I cast teleport on the two of us. A Second later we landed smack in the middle of the small bandit resistance. I staggered as the pain ripped through my head, but I did not falter. My hands were busy, even as I was vulnerable. I yanked my battle axe off my belt and somehow managed to cleave through the bandit in front of me.

My headache grew worse as my opponent's blood splattered across my face, a dizzying, nauseous, feeling threatened to overtake me as a terrible, earth shaking, roar filled the entire tower.

The bandit group in surrounding us paused as we all looked towards the central platform in fear as a terrifying creature appeared at the top. The black and red creature roared its fury amplified by the raging storm outside. The bandit next to me let out a whimper as the two red eyes looked over the platform and locked eyes with me.

I gripped my ax as I met the beast's eyes. The hideous, deformed, beast began climbing down over the balcony. The abnormal creation dripped black and red as it stood nearly two stories tall. The creatures gaping maw charging at us as a spark of green light flickered on the edge of my vision.

In the next second I was standing back in the middle of the bandits, the man in front of me in awe that I had just appeared. I looked around frantically, unsure of where the beast was, and was greeted with the cold bite of steel bit into my back.

It took me a second to figure out that the blood curdling scream was mine.

I turned around, feeling like I was being split in two as I managed to raise my ax in retribution. With an angry shout I brought my axe down on my attackers head. The bandits light armor crumpled under my infuriated blow.

There wasn't any time for me to think about the flash of green light, as the platform above us started to crumble and a terrible, earth shaking, roar filled the entire tower.

A strong sense of deja vu over took me as I gasped up at the black creature once more in shock.

"W-we need to move!" I gasped as I started running, not entirely sure how I was still standing as the beast flung boulders at us from atop the main platform. By some grace the bandits attacking us also fled and I watched in disgust as they all dropped down into an underground system.

I didn't have time to bask in my victory how I had been right about the secret entrances as I dodged more flying rubble. I made for the nearest pillar, as the pain from my head and my back made each step utter torture.

I hazarded a glance out from behind my shelter only to see raging red eyes appeared at the top of the platform.

Annette caught sight of my plight and quickly ran up and put her arm around me gasping in shock. "What is that thing?"

"Gosh, I don't know Annie but it doesn't look very friendly!" Mercedes came up on my other side. Her holy magic began to flicker around us as she began casting. "Here let me help you."

I pushed her away and growled breathlessly. It was getting harder to breathe, and. even harder to concentrate. It took everything to put one foot in front of the other. "No time. We need to... get away from here!"

"Everyone over here!" Ashe waved to us from down the path.

He shot at one of the bandits that decided to following us as a pained roar from the black beast, in accompaniment of the thunder outside, shook the walls of the tower. Heavy debris fell down around us as we heard yells coming from the platform above.

My vision began to give out.

At first it was just fuzzy, and then it blanked out completely.

In my fading sight, Ashe turned into a battle-worn male with brilliant red hair and cold brown eyes. He appeared to only be a few years older than Sylvain. Life had not been kind to the man, scars covered his face, as he stood in jet black armor, a giant scar cut through the Gautier code of arms that embellished his chest plate. He growled and barked orders at people yet unseen as he grabbed his weapon with a roar of fury.

I blinked, and the next thing I noticed was that the rage filled redhead was then laying dead on the ground holding his weapon. The particular looking spear twitched and rattled of its own accord, the gleaming red gem at its core shone with fading red light as its wielder lay in a growing pool of crimson the same color as his hair.

I tried to yell, but my body felt so heavy it was all I could do to stare as my sight faded to black.

* * *

"Well now, whatever are you here of all times?" A perturbed voice called out to me and I groaned. "Come on answer me now, or are you just going to sleep there all day?"

The voice began to grow angry and I attempted to force myself to move. It was much easier said than done. I let out another low moan and forced my eyes to open. I blinked twice in confusion. The dark rain soaked tower that I had been in moments ago had been replaced by the strange green throne room. The radiant light that bounced off the walls and flooring stung my eyes, making my already splitting headache downright unbearable. I forced myself up into a sitting position.

"Yes I just might sleep here all day. Several days in fact." I groaned and pulled my knees up to my head.

"Well that simply will not do. I will not allow it." The green hair girl looked down on me from her throne. "You are intruding on me once again."

"You're point?" I looked up at her scathingly. "It's not like I asked to be here."

The girl pursed her lips and floated down to me. "Such a tongue, is that how you speak to your goddess?"

I poked my head up to glare at her. "I don't particularly care if you're the divine goddess Sothis or Asmodeus of the Underworld, my head's killing me."

"Oh?" She drifted closer to me and reached out her hand. "What is causing you so much pain that even being in the presence of one so great as myself pales in comparison?"

"I don't know." I rested my head back down on my knees. Realizing that while my splitting headache remained, the rest of my body seemed fine. "I feel like I have been watching events unfold over and over again and it's nauseating."

The girl's voice clipped a few octaves. "You don't say. Hmm…"

She reached out and ruffled my hair lightly. "Pick your head up."

I ignored her commands as she grabbed both sides of my head and pulled upwards with more force then I gave her credit for. "I command you to look at me!"

My head was forced out its resting sanctuary and I was forced to glare up the girl who shifted my head left and then right. Her scowling green eyes examined with with interest as her lips pursed in annoyance. "Hmm, most particular. That is quite a predicament you seem to have gotten yourself into."

She let my head go and floated in front of me thinking. "Hmmm, that does look painful. It appears to be as if you're crest is...breaking?" She paused and looked me up and down. "But why is a better question? It appears that you are missing your heart stone, perhaps that is the reason? I would suggest to locate it as quickly as possible, if not your crest will just continue breaking. Then again, given the extent of your damage, you might not ever fix this and it might just delay the inevitable."

I groaned and put my head back down. "I wish I had just stayed asleep! Why now of all things? I have been searching for it for years! Why is it acting up now?!"

The goddess clicked her tongue at me. "It is no use whining about it. Your crest is clearly breaking apart and it's your own fault. Experimenting with magics you were not given or meant to have. You reap what you sow."

I snorted and pushed off the ground to order glare at her. "Last time we spoke you didn't have any idea who you were. I don't think you have any right to be admonishing me for that!"

"Well clearly you are behaving like a child so I am treating you as such!" Sothis snapped at me. "I have told you what you need to do to stave off your affliction, now shoo! We are still amidst a battle and I need to concentrate."

"The battle ended before I got here." I snapped back, my fists bawling up in anger at the young girl standing before me.

"For you maybe, but as a goddess I have much work to do!" Her cheeks flared as I paused.

"Wait, that wasn't a joke? You really are a goddess?"

"Yes you insolent whelp, I am the great goddess Sothis." She flicked her hand at me in order to shoo me away. "I have to repair the timelines from using the pulse. Had you asked me earlier I probably could have fixed your crest."

I folded my arms and tapped my foot annoyed...and thinking

* * *

As I came to, I heard a soft voice starting to panic over top of me. "Lilianna! Hold on!"

The full effects of all my injuries immediately started to take effect. My body protested as waves of holy energy started washing over me. I didn't want to open my eyes. My tongue felt thick as I groaned softly but opened them anyway. "Ugggh, what happened?"

"It's all over." Mercedes's soft smile peered down innocently at me as her hands sparkled with the holy light of faith magic. "You're going to be just fine, don't you worry."

I realized I was laying flat on my stomach, something cloth like kept my face from laying face down in the dirt. I slowly, painfully began the process of figuring out what had just happened, how many limbs I still had, and which parts of me were damaged. It was almost impossible as wave after wave of pain washed over me making it hard to concentrate on anything for more then a few seconds. "Wh-what happened to everyone else?"

I started with the smallest possible limbs to move. My fingers responded stiffly, but slowly informed me that I still had all ten.

Mercedes was somehow cheerfully bright as she answered me."Oh, everyone else going to be just fine."

I shifted my head a little to the side and managed to see most of our party crowding around the entrance of the tower. Felix was nowhere to be found, but I was able to spot Ingrid. The stern faced blond was blinding a fresh bandage around Sylvain's prone form a little ways off.

I coughed weakly and immediately wished I hadn't. Even the weak movements sent shivers of pain riding down my body, still I couldn't help but inquire as to what happened to the redhead to render him unconscious. "Sylvain?"

Mercedes took a minute to answer, and when she did her voice was even softer, as if she was full of regret. "He'll be alright. His wounds are not nearly as extensive as yours."

I wanted to say something sarcastic, to be angry at him for not keeping his promise, but felt nothing more than a growing concern. "That's comforting…"

"I thought so too."

Her answer wasn't as encouraging as I hoped, but I was barely able to keep myself together in between the renting pain radiating from my back and my excruciating headache that felt like my head was being split in two. Unable to do anything, and not willing to expand any more energy to keep the conversation going I lay still as Mercedes's continued casting her healing magic.

My sentiments were not shared by my healer however and after letting me rest for a few minutes, she turned onto a new topic of conversation. "You're back already held such a large scar, if you don't mind me asking, can I ask what it was from?"

I lay there thinking about my answer, silently praying to some god to just smite me down where I lay so I did not have to deal with the pain anymore. Of course it was never that easy.

I forced out a heavy sigh, my voice more stressed then it typically was as I answered her calmly, "I don't remember exactly…"

"That's such an interesting pattern, it looks almost like a shining star." Mercedes was either oblivious to my pain or simply wishing to compliment me.

I wasn't sure which, but the idea she could see that much of my scar gave me some semblance on why I couldn't think straight. "I remember it hurt."

That got a short laugh out of my healer. "I can only imagine. How are you feeling now?"

Unable to resist I answered with a heavy drip of sarcasm. "Like I was almost cleaved in two?"

Mercedes hummed and clicked her tongue at me. "That's only to be expected. I know that it hurts, but if you're stable and the pains manageable I do have others I need to tend to as well."

I realized she had a point. I had already used up quite a bit of my magic and healing when we were pinned down by the archers, and now I was fairly useless. Hating the feeling, I tried to push myself up off the ground. Not only did my strength fail, but my back felt like a wet noodle.

Seeing my struggle, Mercedes supported me as I tried again. "Here let me help you up."

The gentle healer helped me to sit upright and assisted me as I shuffled over to lean against a nearby wall.

"There, you should be alright now." Mercedes reassured me as she walked a few steps back and picked up the blue jacket from the ground with a motherly grace. I watched her, feeling dead inside as she shook it out and brought it over. I panted for breath as she draped the jacket over my front like a blanket. "There now, all nice and cozy. Ashe wanted to make sure you didn't catch a cold laying there on the floor, so make sure to thank him when he comes back alright?"

I gritted my teeth and folded my arms into my lap, hoping I wouldn't have to move any time soon. I managed to hiss. "Alright, I'll try...Thank you Mercedes."

The healer stood up and dusted off her skirt and moved over to work on Annette who was clutching an arrow in her arm. Mercedes turned back to me and gave us an encouraging smile as she grabbed the arrow shaft. "Just rest there for a bit. We are just waiting for Professor Byleth and Prince Dimitri to finish up. Then we can get you guys into the wagon and we can head back home."

"..."

"Annie, you might want to take a deep breath." Mercedes cautioned sweetly as the mage's face lost its color.

I said nothing as Mercedes yanked the arrow shaft out and Annette let out a shrill scream. I winced as I leaned my head up against the wall, my gaze heading towards the broken rooftop and crumbling platform, where rain poured inside and the rumble of thunder was still audible.

My mind raced as I stared up at the ominous grey sky. "She said it's breaking...huh? Wonder what that means..."

* * *

I must have dozed off thinking about crests and the floating girl, as I was alerted to someone crouching down next to me some time later.

"How are you feeling?"

The flat voice devoid of emotion could only be one person.

"Professor?" I opened my eye a crack to see what the professor wanted.

Alarmed, I opened both of my eyes. The professor suddenly had light green hair and startling green eyes that same shade as mine. I gulped and blinked again. The change was gone in the next instant, and I wasn't sure if I had just dreamed it or if it was some hallucination I was experiencing again. "I'm - I'm alive, feeling a bit sore that's all."

Something in her eyes told me she didn't believe my lie. Her cool blue eyes looked me up and down, assessing me. "I heard you were injured and I came over to see how you were feeling. Did you hit your head?"

I shook my head lightly and was rewarded with another wave of excruciating pain. The pain originated behind my left eye and ran down my back to trigger the damage in my freshly healed back.

I involuntarily let out a gasp of pain and grudgingly admitted I was still recovering. "What? Uh, no, nothing like that. Just... an old injury is bothering me... along with my back."

The professor seemed to study me for a minute and then her gaze turned to the entrance of the tower. "We are going to rest here and wait out the storm. We currently are gathering everyone for a prayer service and we will be lighting the funeral pyre soon."

It was more of a statement than a question. I wasn't an overly devoted believer in the church and that had been made abundantly clear with my grades in choir practice. Unsure of what Byleth was expecting from me I followed her gaze out into the rain.

"I would rather rest here if you do not mind. I'm still rather sore."

"I understand. Please take your time to recover then." Byleth turned her almost blank-expressionless gaze back to me as her hand stayed to her sword. The Sword of the Creator hung at her side, unable to help myself, I found myself examining it with interest.

Outside of seeing Byleth training with the Relic, I had only seen her use it during the battle at the church during the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth. I had not come into close contact with it before.

The sword looked less like a sword in a traditional sense, it appeared to be yellowing with age. The sword also twitched and moved on its own accord, the middle of the sword looking strangely hollow. It's presence was strangely unsettling to me.

I shifted my leg with a wince, and the gesture was not unnoticed by my combat instructor. Her gaze still was expressionless but she still managed to look concerned - Or maybe she was just thinking. I couldn't tell, Byleth was always pretty hard to read expression wise.

I turned out to be right.

The professor's voice sounded a bit strained, still overly flat, but with a hint of concern managing to creep into her voice. The change had me strangely anxious, but Byleth did not keep me waiting long.

"While we are busy with the funeral can I ask that you keep Sylvain company? I am concerned about leaving him alone while we finish our business here."

Her concern caught me off guard and I leaned forward despite my injuries."You really do care about your students don't you professor? Even if your face doesn't always reflect that."

Byleth nodded solemnly in agreement with my statement."I do, and I am concerned for the both of you."

"Aww, professor that's touching. You don't need to worry so much about me though."

"That doesn't change the fact you can both be reckless." She went to stand up, my gaze following her every movement keenly. "I heard from Annette that you teleported both you and her into the middle of the bandits."

I winced as Byleth looked down on me with disapproval. "Mercedes was in trouble, and everyone else was busy. What else was I supposed to do? You're always saying, protect the healers."

"You can look forward to seeing similar scenarios and outcomes in your next leadership class." The professor informed me flatly.

I rolled my eyes as she glared down at me."I'll make sure to skip the next few meetings then, you know to avoid the criticism."

My sarcastic answer was apparently not the correct one as the stoic professor offered me a hand up. "I will hunt you down and drag you to attendance. This is a valuable learning opportunity, for the both of you."

Byleth's voice and expression were flat as she pulled me up, but in it I sensed a heavy threat.

I gasp and coughed, feeling like both my head and back were being split open as I struggled to stand on my own.

"We can discuss your classwork later, but your attendance in my classes will be mandatory." Byleth ordered as she allowed me to lean on her.

The professor half helped half dragged me over towards the injured redhead.

I grumbled, not entirely the mood to argue with her.

Sylvain was still out cold when we fumbled our way over to him. His figure was battered, a testament that he was probably fighting on the front lines for the entire battle. Byleth assisted me, lowering me to the floor, as my back leaned up against the wall for support. I took a moment to rest as Byleth was called away to deal with the funeral.

As time ticked by I reopened my eyes, the pain becoming more manageable as my headache subsided. Almost everyone else had left the area, leaving it more blissfully quite. Mercedes had moved off and Annette was exiting the tower, chasing after Byleth, which left me with an unconscious Sylvain.

I shifted bit, crawling over to where Sylvain was lying, gritting my teeth all the while. The redhead's normally pale complexion was almost ghostly as he tossed and turned in his sleep. Concerned, and not all that reassured by Mercedes's telling me he wasn't in as bad a condition as I was, I leaned over. I could count the freckles on Sylvain's nose as he groaned and clutched for something at his side.

I willed myself to see what was at his side and hissed as I realized it was the spear from earlier. It looked similar to Byleth's Sword of the Creator in the fact it didn't look like it was made of metal. The tines on the spear rattled hauntingly as Sylvain gripped the shaft and then let it go.

Confused and more than a bit curious, despite my injuries I reached over him. I stared down, praying that Sylvain didn't wake up.

My hand touched the spear top and I gasped as a terrible black beast with brilliant red eyes stared back at me.

I hurried and pulled my hand away gasping for air.

"Hmmm..hey there cutie. What are you doing up there?" The redhead's tired voice forced me to open my eyes.

His warm chocolate brown eyes smiled up at me as I sat back, shaken. "That lance...that's the Lance of Ruin isn't it?"

Sylvain closed his eyes and signed heavily, as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders. "Ya, it is."

"I am sorry…" I started as a light touch grazed my cheek.

"Why are you crying?"

"I...I don't want to talk about it." I muttered as I brushed the wayward tears away from my face.

"Aw, come on. I just woke up in the company of a pretty girl and now she's crying. You can't expect me to let that just go." Sylvain teased lightly as he winced, dropping his arms back down to his side. "Man, I am beat."

"Ya, well you look like it." I muttered thickly, unsure why the beast's image was flickering in my mind.

"You're right, and I totally feel it. Say, you think I could use you as a pillow? This ground is awfully hard."

I was going to protest, but Sylvain's emotionless brown eyes stared up at me and I found myself relenting before my brain even knew what I was doing. I shifted a bit as Sylvain shot me a small grin and dropped his head into my lap.

The wounded cavalier's pain-filled brown eyes stared up at me, looking me up and down in a way that made me question if I had just made a good decision. I bit my lip as the redhead closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You know Lil, you come off as a total ice queen, but you're actually a nice person aren't you?"

I rolled my eyes at the redhead's comment and cautioned him tartly."Just be quiet and don't take my kindness for granted. Enjoy it while you can."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Sylvain replied solemnly, a worn smile tugging at his lips as I began to absently stoke his hair.

"You totally will."

"Maybe just a little."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Corner:
> 
> Alright chapter 12 is complete! We get thicker into the plot lines in this chapter - and have some more tender moments - a pretty good chapter all in all yes?
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed it - that you enjoyed the healthy dose of lore, story content, and character development! If you enjoyed it please consider giving the story a favorite, a follow, or a comment! (These things mean the world to me and I about cry knowing you guys are reading and enjoying it - I treasure each one.)
> 
> -Recap - Stop here if you don't want spoilers/logic-
> 
> So just to recap - we finding out more about crest - the Relics - and quite a bit about Sylvain, Lilianna, and the Goddess Sothis. Sylvain's brother, Miklan, is the one who stole the Gautier House's Relic the Lance of Ruin. An obviously tense situation, that hasn't ended well for either Lilianna or Sylvain. They are both licking their wounds so to speak, in the presence of each other's company. (I suppose Sylvain kind of got what he wanted?)
> 
> Lili certainly has a lot to consider, based on what Sothis has said about her crest. It's breaking - what does that mean for her and her future? You also find out Lili has been searching for her own relic for years. (Aka - you find out why she keeps raiding tombs.)
> 
> The Goddess is also saying something about repairing the timelines - and there is a flash of green light. I suppose its no wonder, since Lilianna is picking up on the use of the divine pulse - the goddess is working with someone. We also see the relics in action - the Sword of the Creator and the Lance of Ruin. As true to story - Miklan takes the Lance of Ruin and becames a black beast. Sylvain, Felix, Byleth, and Dimitri are on the front lines to destroy it. While Mercedes, Ashe, Annette, and Lili are left as bait.
> 
> If you are wondering what Dedue was doing - he was holding off bandits as well. Lili's want to scout on her own - would have revealed there were 2 separate entrances, but three. The gentle tank would have held off the third round of bandits in order to make sure Dimitri and Byleth could make it to the end of the mission, while providing protection for the mages.
> 
> So ends Lili's jaunt in the Blue Lions - a impactful chapter in both Lilium Auratum and in Fire Emblem Three Houses to be sure - I hope you enjoyed it! Drop a follow so you don't miss the next chapter! How is Lili going to react to reintegrating back into school and monastery life - check back soon!


	13. Month of Horsebow Moon - Tea With The Archbishop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lili recovers from the injures she has obtained as an adjunct to the Blue Lions - shares food with Ingrid - and has tea with Rhea. Lili is unsure of how that tea time turns out - but the bond between Rhea and her is starting to grow to the point the archbishop trusts her with some very confidential information.

Chapter 13: Month of Horsebow Moon - Tea With The Archbishop

After battle in the Black Tower Byleth pulled us all back to Gautier estate for a bit in order to recover and speak with the Margrave. Sylvain's father spoke with Byleth and his son at length while I relaxed comfortably up a double room with Ingrid. I spent most of my time at the cold northern estate napping and taking it easy. Some of my favorite pastimes involved raiding the library for books and sneaking into the kitchens to talk up the kitchen maids.

I learned some interesting facts about the Gautier estate while enjoying some of the northernmost cuisine I had ever tasted. The cooking was rather rustic, lacking all but the barest hints of seasoning that reminded me heavily of what I consumed on the road for years. The simple dishes were enjoyable and more than a bit nostalgic for me. Even more enjoyable than the nostalgic food was the entertainment I had while eating. My meal times were often accompanied by watching Ingrid chase Sylvain around the manner with a pointed training spear.

Much to 'almost' everyone's relief, the skirt chasing redhead had resumed his normal everyday activities the day after we made it to the Gautier estate. A living testament of Mercedes's excellent healing capabilities. However, my back was still raw and tender even a few days later. Another statement to what Mercedes had warned me of, that I had been far more grievously injured then Sylvain. So, in between collecting gossip from the maids, raiding the Margrave's rather impressive library for anything pertaining to crests and relics, I lay in my temporary bed resting.

It was one such night when Ingrid came back into our room, slightly out of breath and looking more than a bit harassed. I lay sprawled out on my stomach on my single-wide bed surrounded by a small, ever growing, hoard of books. I looked up as I went to stuff a jam bun I had coerced from a cute kitchen maid earlier into my mouth and thought better of it. "Something the matter Ingrid?"

The blond sat down at the edge of her bed and started rummaging through her travel bags roughly. "Ugh! No, it's nothing."

I suspected it wouldn't take much to get her to talk about what was bothering her and decided that the conversation was too good of an opportunity to pass up. I marked the page in my book, the certain passage I was reading was interesting. The topic contained limited information about Fodlan's crests and how the ten elites had used the relics gifted to them by the Goddess Sothis to rescue the human race. "If it was nothing you wouldn't be upset about it. Can I take a gamble at what's irritating you?"

She sniffed agitatedly as she grabbed out a well worn book from her bag.

"It's either Felix or Sylvain, one or the other isn't it?" I pushed a little more, judging her reaction to my comment with interest. Ingrid's jaw tightened and her entire body tensed.

"Wrong!" Ingrid snapped and clenched her fist as if imagining some scenario. "It's both of them! Ugg! I keep lecturing them but neither one of them listens to me!"

The blond turned to me as I rolled onto my side, intrigued at what the pair had done this time.

Ingrid dropped her fist and let out a defeated sigh. "The two of them are just impossible. Neither one of them are taking care of themselves."

She flipped her heavy french braid over her shoulder. "So what's it like in your house? It can't be all that worse can it?"

I popped the jam bun into my mouth and chewed the sweet carefully, considering my words before replying. "It feels like we are forever arguing, and that there is strong distrust among some of us. I'm not entirely sure, seeming as I have been distancing myself from them recently."

Ingrid set the book on the night side table and reached down to pull off her boots. She got the first one off without any problems, but the second one's lacing knotted and it took her a second to undo the tangle. "That's right, I thought I heard a rumor that you were planning on leaving the monastery. Are things really that bad in the Golden Deer House?"

I looked away from her uneasily. "No, I just like to keep my distance with people, that's all."

"Well, you seem to be doing a pretty good job getting along with us. Have you ever considered switching houses? You might be happier if you did." The pegasus knight was quick to the point as I held out my plate of jam buns across the small alley between our beds.

"No, I can't say I have considered switching. I joined the Golden Deer Class out of, call it a gut instinct, but I don't regret my decision. Though, don't get me wrong I did heavily consider enlisting when Dimitri offered it."

Ingrid finished unlacing her boot and straightened up. It took her a second to notice the plate of sweets I was offering. She looked about ready to cry as she reached out for the treats. "So, why do you want to leave Garreg Mach then?"

"Let's just say I have some...personal business to attend to." I smiled at her as she liberated not one, not two, but three of the fresh jam buns off my plate.

Ingrid shrugged at my comment and began eating the sweet treats with evident relish. Perturbed as I was about her eating half of my plate of sweets, it was fun watching her wolf the food down. Her total enjoyment at eating the snacks kind of reminded me of Lysithea.

Ingrid finished her first jam bun and flopped down on the bed across to me, grabbing the book from the bedside table in the process. "Personal business huh? I know that feeling."

She sighed heavily and opened the battered book to the blue marker. Judging by the binding that was falling apart and the wrinkle of the pages it was clearly a well loved book. I tilted my head in question as she paused in shoving the second jam bun into her mouth.

She chewed as I tried to read the battered title on her book.

Finishing her second bun, Ingrid took a deep breath. Releasing it slowly her voice began to sound overly perturbed again. "My father has some high expectations of me as well, it's kind of infuriating."

"Oh?" This was news to me, I reached over and plucked another treat off my plate and waited to see where Ingrid was taking this conversation.

"Yup, the fact that I have the crest of Daphnel means there are a lot of expectations for me. Sylvain and Felix are in the same boat honestly." She shoved the last jam bun into her mouth and rolled onto her side to face me.

"I keep hearing they are a lot to live up to." I carefully chose my words as Ingrid huffed.

"Just another burden of living in a noble house." She narrowed her eyes and looked at me questioningly. "You are aware that the ten noble houses carry crests correct? Having a crest means you're highly sought after as a marriage candidate. Plenty of the houses will continue having heirs because the crest lines are so thin."

I put two and two together. "So your father wants to marry you off, probably to the highest bidder."

She snorted, nodding to confirm my suspicions. "That is correct, I get to deal with yet another marriage proposal when we get back."

"That sounds totally unappealing honestly." I admitted roughly, turning my head to look out the window to see the setting sun.

She followed my gaze. "I just want to be a valiant knight, like the ones you read about in stories. Oh, and a word of warning, you shouldn't bring up crests to Sylvain."

I snorted, having already fallen into that trap once. I wasn't about to repeat the experience anytime soon. Still, I appreciated Ingrid's warning and wished it had come a little sooner. "A little late for that, but I want to know a bit more about Fodlan's ruling systems and how crest's play a part in it. Got any leads?"

Ingrid rolled onto her other side, giving me her back. A sign the conversation was coming to an end. "Talk with Dimitri, he is the crown prince of Faerghus after all."

"Fair point, maybe on our ride back I'll see what he has to say."

* * *

A few days later I returned to Garreg Mach Monastery along with the rest of the Blue Lion's house only to be called directly down to the archbishop's personal chambers shortly after storing my things and getting cleaned up. I was escorted out onto a small terrace by a scowling, impatient Cyril, who I thanked as he trotted off to continue working on his chores.

Rhea stood out on the terrace looking down at the monastery grounds. Accompanying her divine beauty on the private terrace was a small garden and several shallow ponds. A small elegant table set complete with chairs was arranged elegantly next to the intricate white lily ponds, giving me some indication of what I had been called here for.

Unsure of what I had done recently to warrant the attention, I tugged on the edge of my skirt as I walked forward. Fidgeting, I tugged my uniform into place. The freshly pressed black and gold material was stubborn and rough, but it felt good to be back in my school uniform. "You called for me, your grace?"

Rhea turned around almost immediately, a soft smile gracing her delicate features as she appeared genuinely happy to see me. "Ah, yes thank you Lilianna for joining me on such short notice. I am aware that you have only just arrived back at the Monastery, but after hearing the professor's report I wanted to check for myself that you were well."

She gestured to the tea set next to the ponds, indicating she was indeed inviting me to tea. I could see the steam coming off the teapot and the magnificent array of snacks on display as I followed behind her.

The elegant sight caused me some hesitation however, but Rhea was not to be dissuaded. "Come, join me for some tea."

She drifted over and pulled out a chair and offered it to me before sliding into her own seat with grace only she could have managed.

Realizing I was about to enjoy a cup of tea with the archbishop of Fodlan was no small task, but I braced myself and marched over rather stiffly. I attempted to remember my long forgotten manners as I attempted to sit down in the seat with some semblance of grace.

I did not miss the slight chuckle from Rhea as she proceeded to pour tea for both of us. "You can relax, there is nothing to be afraid of here."

She reassured me as I held out my hand to accept an elegant tea cup decorated with yet more white lilies from her. "This is my favorite blend, Crescent-Moon tea. I do hope you enjoy."

I took a tentative sip. The tea had a distinctly soothing aroma that smelled kind of light and flowery. It also possessed hints of refined noble-ish tastes, and I had to question how I felt about it. My first sip had me thinking that the tea was not particularly to my liking, but it was not terrible either. I took another sip, trying to decide how I felt about it.

Rhea was studying my reaction with evident amusement as I let the tea linger on my tongue. "Ah, you are making such an amusing face. Come, surely there is no reason for you to worry. I simply would like to speak with you."

I allowed her to think it was me worrying, rather than admit I wasn't sure if I liked her choice in tea. "I thank you for taking such an interest in me, your grace. If I am to speak frankly then, may I ask why you are so interested in me? Knowing that bit of information would help ease my concerns quite a bit."

She took her time sipping her own tea. The archbishop's serene green eyes gently glanced around the garden as she considered her words. When Rhea began to speak it was with the air of soft admittance. "We are family. Seteth, Flayn, yourself, and of course our dear professor are much kin to family. As you both have been away from the monastery I find myself pondering what has become of you. When Professor Byleth mentioned that you had been injured in the battle, I found myself needing to see how you were doing with my own eyes."

Her concern and confession caught me off guard. I had suspected that my admittance here had some kind of trick to it, but to hear it from the archbishop that she thought I was family was equally endearing and disheartening. "Your grace…"

Rhea interrupted me by holding up a quick hand. "Call me Lady Rhea, it sounds less formal."

I stumbled for words, my heartbeat speeding up and I attempted to start again."Lady Rhea," I fumbled for words, trying to get the attention off me and my bloodline. "Surely there are others of greater importance than me that are in need of your time? I do not believe I am worthy of such attention."

"It disheartens me to hear you say that. I do wish you would consider my offer." Rhea selected a small sandwich off the impressive tray of confectioneries in front of us and set it onto her plate.

I considered what she said, setting my elbow on the table in a knowing breach of etiquette, just to test how the archbishop would react. Waiting to see what would happen, I rested my chin on the palm of my hand.

My behavior did not seem to bother Rhea as she took a small bite from her sandwich and then sipped her tea.

"The idea of family is intriguing," I admitted reluctantly, carefully selecting my word lest my entire position at the monastery came under threat, "but if I may ask, why?"

Rhea let out a shallow sigh as she set the tea cup gently back in its saucer with nary a sound. "I suppose it may be time to inform you. Let it be known I do not offer this information lightly. It is with great trust that I admit this."

My curiosity had me at the edge of my seat. Any unease I had dissipated as I waited on pins and needles for Rhea's response.

"Back when you first appeared before me I had a hunch that you and I were similar. When you approached me right before the Goddess's Rite of Rebirth, and fainted in the audience chamber I became more certain."

I recalled the panic that I had felt knowing about the possibility of an assassination attempt on the archbishop's life and looked down at my tea with dread. I recalled the blood testing and the crest review with professor Hanneman and realized where this was heading.

"As you are aware we ran your blood samples and confirmed that you are in possession of a crest. However what you might not be aware of is that we also analyzed your blood structure." Rhea looked as uneasy as I felt, but her somber eyes told me she was trusting me with a great deal of information. "We found that your blood is _very_ similar to mine. Thus with those conclusions I can only determine that you are indeed part of my family. However distant a relation you might be."

Rhea's smile seemed to radiate warmth and confidence as I shifted uncomfortably.

"So, come tell me what is bothering you." She encouraged softly, alluding an air of confidence that I felt the same.

I stopped leaning on my elbow and rubbed the back of my neck uneasily. Rhea's confession had opened up a whole new world of possibilities I didn't think was possible. Sure I had speculated, but it was one thing to hypothesize and another to hear it from someone like Rhea.

My mind buzzed as I attempted to connect more leads, my mind swirling with crest information.

"That...that's a lot to take in at once." I admitted as I hurried to sip my tea, attempting to buy me time to think. The teacup rattled in the saucer as I tried to pick it up.

"It is alright, you're safe here." Rhea reassured me once again as I let my unruly green locks drift down in front of my face.

The tea cup continued to shake as I gripped the handle with an unsteady grip. "My late father always told me to keep my crest hidden, but I never knew _why_."

"Ah, the crests are indeed very valuable here in Fodlan. Your entire fate can be changed simply by just possessing one." Rhea sniffed and took a sip of her tea. I detected a hint of disdain in her voice but I was unsure why.

I continued, something about Rhea's confession and confirmation that we were a family of sorts, made opening up and confessing my own circumstances a bit easier. "It wasn't until later I made the mistake of showing a noble, a crest researcher of little standing, my crest that I realized why I should have heeded his words more. I thought I was doing something useful, trading the crest studies in exchange for elevated privileges during our travels. Turns out a few months after we returned from our explorations to do research on our findings in the library, several mages of questionable origins showed up to take me away. Father was killed while we fled the estate while I managed to survive with little more than the shirt on my back. Navan found me not long after barely alive and half frozen to death on the edges of the Sreng border."

Rhea reached out and carefully selected the topmost confectionery. An impressive yellow buttercream cake topped with crystallized fruits was set on my plate. "That must have been very traumatic, I can now understand why you find fitting in to be a bit difficult, but please do not allow me to interrupt your story. Please go on if you are able."

I picked up the small dessert fork next to my teacup, the tightness in my chest unraveling as the chiming of my teacup went silent. My voice was darker, somber as I related the next leg of my journey. "I wandered around Fodlan with Navan for years, never staying in one place for very long. I have reason to believe that the mages that killed my father continued actively searching for me up until we managed to secure a passage across the Locket."

"I see, that is greatly troubling news. However it is not surprising, your tale is very similar to Seteth's and Flayn's. They have lived in secret for years, wandering the countryside prior to me finding them on the roadside." Rhea's gentle eyes took on a concerned, motherly gaze, and I felt myself opening up as she consoled me. "You can rest assured that the mages you fear will not find you here."

I used the edge of my fork to cut into the sugary treat and brought a small bite up to my mouth. The gentle, sweet taste combined with the pungent taste of the crystallized fruit. I suddenly found it hard to swallow. My emotions threatened to overtake me as I set my fork to the side and tried to get a handle on my emotions.

Rhea caught onto my change in demeanor. "May I inquire as to what you were doing wandering Fodlan?"

"Nothing particularly enlightening, we took odd jobs where we could find them. My work normally centered around researching, unearthing treasure and trading it for money so we could move around more." I took another sip of tea to help hide my nervousness.

Rhea took my confession in stride, as if learning what I had been up to for several years was of little consequence to her. Perhaps she really did not care, or maybe she was just interested in me now. I wasn't sure, but I felt like my guard was slipping as my emotions started to run rampant.

I struggled with attempting to contain my emotions while Rhea kindly switched topics.

The archbishop's voice was even softer as she switched from asking about my past to my plans moving forward. "Have you made any decisions on if you will be leaving? I am aware that Professor Byleth took you along on her mission hoping it might persuade you to stay."

The idea that Byleth had been talking to the archbishop about me was unsettling, but as a new professor I should have expected that she would be concerned about her students and would seek out advice. My behavior recently would hardly be considered normal.

I thumbed my chin in thought, my other hand tensed on my lap while I considered how to answer Rhea's questions of the future.. "I decided before departing with the professor that leaving was not an option for me. While it's true I am having trouble fitting in and getting used to _people_ , I won't run away. There is too much to learn here, too much opportunity for me to turn away from."

She gave a light chuckle, satisfied with my answer. "I am glad to hear you say so, I was curious to see what you would do."

I picked up my tea cup and swirled the contents. The pale yellow liquid reminded me of a crescent moon with a strangely soothing aroma of flowers. Wondering if this was indeed the archbishops favorite tea, or if she was attempting something more underhanded then a simple conversation, I took another sip of my tea.

A thought struck me and I blurted it out without much hesitation. "If you please Lady Rhea, I do have a question."

She seemed a little surprised as I turned the conversation away from my current plans. "Oh?"

I leap at the opportunity. If what Rhea was saying about us being similar, it meant she probably knew more about crests. Which meant she could tell me about the Relics and the connection to crests. Which also compounded with the hush order that Byleth has issued to all members of the expedition.

"I received an order just before I arrived here from Professor Byleth instructing us not to discuss what transpired in the tower with other students. You're not another student, so may I ask you about the Relics? Why did Miklan turn into a raging monster?" I leaned forward my questions falling from my mouth at a rapid pace as I jumped at the opportunity to get more answers.

I watched Rhea's smile freeze, and while she did not outright frown at my curiosity, it became blatantly clear by her tone of voice that she was not keen on this topic of conversation. "To wield a Relic is a great responsibility, one such position that you might even find yourself in one day."

There was a tension in the air and I wondered if my enthusiasm and quest for knowledge had upset the archbishop.

Rhea relented with a heavy sigh as she closed her eyes. Tension rippled through her jaw as she hissed. "Therefore I suppose it will do no good to hide it from you. The black beast that appeared was indeed the traitor Miklan. The heathen decided to use the Lance of Ruin's power for his own selfish reasons when he was not qualified to weld it. The power was too much for him to bear and it consumed his body and soul."

Her hatred was almost pliable as I reflected on the archbishop's words. The idea that the raging beast had been Sylvain's power hungry brother was not outside the realm of possibilities, but it was concerning. All that more concerning considering what Sothis had said about my crest and its current state.

_Could a Relic be the key to fixing my crest?_

"So...you believe that I have a Relic?" I offered tentatively, hesitantly, knowing I was treading of a dangerous path.

The idea of possessing a Relic both intrigued me and disgusted me all the same.

Rhea's anger abated a bit, causing the tension to seem a bit more distant. Further intrigued, I studied her more closely. Studying behavior was almost a requirement for being able to peddle wares at a market, and I put the skills to good use. Not that I had a lot of experience with dealing with archbishops and their behavior, but if I were to look at her from a closer perspective...

The idea caught my interest. I had not been lying when I said the concept of family intrigued me, and maybe if I was to use that close relationship...with that in mind, I perceived that Rhea's anger was not directed at me or my questions but rather something directly related to the Relics or crests themselves.

Rhea did not allow my mind to wander down that trail long. She slowly reached out and picked up the teapot, pouring herself another cup before answering my question. "I have ever reason to believe that you may very well possess a Relic, but where it is currently located is a question for a later date."

Rhea's answer was not encouraging. Sothis said I needed to locate my heartstone, she probably meant my Relic. I scrubbed my hair in frustration. Nothing was ever that easy.

Struggling for topics while I tried to remember anything at all that might answer where my Relic might have disappeared to I blurted out. "Will I turn into some black beast too then?"

My question caught the archbishop off guard. She stopped stirring her tea and gave me a stern stare that somehow also betrayed her level of surprise. "You do not need to fear wielding your Relic my child, for you will surely be worthy of wielding it should you happen across it someday. Look at our dear professor, she wields the divine Sword of the Creator and does not transform into an abomination."

I had entirely too much to think about now. I got up from the table feeling slightly less bothered, but also a bit more disturbed that combined with a strong sense of urgency. I glanced down at my plate, my cake and half drank tea abandon as I tensed.

"Is there something else the matter?" Rhea's green eyes followed me as I tugged back on the hem of my skirt.

"No, I just have a lot to consider at the moment." I muttered, feeling the blush on my cheeks as I stumbled to thank her. "I, umm, I thank you my lady for inviting me to tea and for listening to me."

"My door is always open." Rhea reassured me as she stood up and offered to walk me to the door. I turned to leave, our footsteps clacking on the worn building blocks in silence as Sothis's words came back to haunt me.

Rhea held out a hand to stop me as I wandered towards the door lost in my thoughts. "I also would appreciate it if you would keep our conversation here private." She waited a moment and then continued. "Please feel free if you have any other concerns to come talk to me, when you meet with me here you are speaking to family, not to the archbishop. My door will always be open to you."

Honored, and quite understanding the need for secrecy, I bowed my understanding. I was still trying to connect the dots on what had just transpired. I flashed her a small smile, one that I did not have the confidence to wear as I thanked her once more. "Thank you Lady Rhea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Corner:
> 
> Yay for chapter 13! Ok in reality is that this chapter is like half the size of the others because of such a large mood shift that just would be questionable with the next few chapters as Lili returns to normal school shenanigans(Oh and there will plenty). Anyway in this chapter I finally wrap up the Black Tower arc and drop a lot of heavy lore content. Several of you have already been guessing about Lili's race, and lore would now tell you your correct in your guesses! Nice job picking that up! For those who are not so savy on the lore - don't worry I certain plan on expanding on it! It just won't be for a while yet - the core of this entire conversation is to confirm with Rhea that Lili is indeed 'family' of sorts and that explains why Lili gets away with a lot of the stuff she does(As well as her spontaneous sponsorship.)
> 
> There are hints that Lili might have a Relic floating around - but Lili herself is unsure so she has been researching. This is due a large part to her backstory and how those weapons are made. She's just now aware that it has become mission critical for her to learn more about them and get her hands on it if possible.
> 
> So I hope you look forward to those incoming chapters and didn't mind this much shorter one! Hit that follow button if you don't want to miss a chapter release and a favorite helps tell me if your enjoying the story! See you again soon!
> 
> Minor gushing -We are heading towards some of my favorite chapters to-date - omg I am so excited! September is packed full of goodies!


	14. Month of Horsebow Moon - Deer In the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilianna returns to Garreg Mach Monastery and runs into several familiar faces as she returns from her tea party with Rhea.

Chapter 14: Month of Horsebow Moon - Deer In the Library

"Lili-Anna! Return you have!"

I finished stretching, the hot sunlight warming me as I emerged from my room in order to make my way down to the dinning hall in search of dinner when a whirl of purple and black swung down from the top of the rain guard and plowed into me.

It was a good thing that the person crowing her joy at the sight of me was so petite, as I lurched forward under her weight.

"Oh, it is much goodness to be seeing you!" Cereza wrapped her arms around my neck as I struggled to maintain my balance with a human sized backpack slowly crushing my windpipe in her excitement.

"My grades are suffering much since you left!" Cereza continued clinging to me as her sparkling purple eyes caught sight of my face. "Oh! You can be looking sleepy. Did the travel not go well?"

"Well-" I pried Cereza's arms off from the choke hold she had around my neck. "It was a learning experience."

She dropped down on her feet, spinning in her excitement to see me.

"I hearing, I heard?" Cereza stopped and tried to get her Fodlan under control. A tiny scowl of concentration forming on her brow as she continued. "I _heard_ you had been injured, are you alright now?"

It never failed to surprise me on how fast word had a tendency to travel in this lively academy. I sucked in a deep breath and let it out slowly as I ran my fingers through my hair. "Plenty fit to return to classes."

Cereza nodded as I motioned towards the dinning hall. "Come on, I'm starving. Let's go grab some food."

We got about five steps into the courtyard when someone else called out to me. Cereza and I both turned to see Hilda relaxing on a bench among the ornate garden hedges beckoning us over.

"Ahh, welcome back Lilianna! Hello Cereza!" The cheerful pink haired second called out and I got a sudden urge to turn the other direction and head down toward the docks and greenhouses.

Cereza waves back and hid behind me a bit as I sighed. If Cereza had already heard about my return there was a good chance Hilda probably needed to talk with me. Probably to give me homework or something.

With a sigh we headed over towards my housemate. "Hey Hilda, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much! I am just trying to return these books but they are just so heavy! I am running really late for a private appointment too! I know you just returned, but you two don't seem all that busy, so could you pretty pretty please give me a hand?"

"Why didn't you return them-" I was cut off by an over-eager black shadow hovering behind me.

"We can be returning the books!" Cereza accepted the task enthusiastically, eager to lend a helping hand.

"Cereza...wait! Hold on!" I tried to protest as Hilda beamed at the small Black Eagle Recruit. The noble quickly loaded us up with several armfuls of books.

I gritted my teeth as a majority of the books were dumped on me, shot a scowl at Cereza who beamed up at me as Hilda began loading books into her arms next. Her cheerful, eager smile faltered as the stack of books quickly exceeded her line of sight.

I sighed and gave a hard smile to Hilda. "Alright, sure, Hilda. We can take these back for you, no problem."

"Aww, you're both super sweet! Thank you both so much!" Hilda waved us off as my back started to protest.

* * *

We managed to guild Cereza past the classrooms and through the study hall before we began to falter under the weight of our books. How Hilda was carrying all of them, despite having a small frame like Cereza was beyond me.

"These books have been heavy." Cereza puffed under the weight of the books as we both stared up at the stairs leading to the second floor of the monastery with dread.

"This is why you should think before offering to do Hilda's chores for her." I admonished her as I adjusted my load to grab a few more off Cereza's pile so she could see over top of them.

"Oh! Thank you! I can see where my feet to be going is." My friend put one foot in front of the other and began climbing the stairs.

I took a second to brace myself. "I'm not sure what you just said there but your welcome."

She looked back down at me and puckered her lips in concentration."I can see where...I am to be walking?"

"I understand slightly more." I grunted as we continued up the stairs to the library.

"This pile is huge. I wonder how Hilda was carrying them around all by herself." I commented as Cereza stopped at landing between two staircases panting with effort.

"Most heavy!" She panted in between breaths, setting the books down at her feet for a short break.

She leaned on her knees for breath as I continued up. Mentally lying to myself that was a short walk to the next supply closet. "Yes they are. I am going to turn these in, you can wait here for a few minutes and catch your breath. I'll be back in 5 minutes tops."

Cereza shot a worried look at me as I staggered up the next flight of stairs. "Yes! Waiting here I shall!"

I got about halfway up the stairs, my gaze more focused on where the next step was then who was coming down the stairs. A familiar, cheerful call rang out. "Hey there cutie, looks like you could use a hand?"

The cheerful redhead was just starting to descend the stairs when he caught me balancing the books as I tottered up the stairs under the heavy load. The topmost book on my pile tottered as I pushed myself up another step. My eyes shot up to the wobbling book with strong feeling of distrust. My hands were already full so all I could do was stare as it tilted dangerously to the side and then tumbled off the top of the pile toward the floor.

I let out a small sigh as the book proceeded to bounce and skip back down several stairs in the wrong direction.

"I got it." Sylvain winked at me as he went after the fallen book.

"Thanks." I praised him as I continued up the stairs with my burden.

"Errr, your welcome. Say can I take anything from you?" The redhead asked as I paused on a random step, taking a moment to catch my breath.

I eyed the cheerful redhead who caught up with me in a second, holding the dropped book and looking concerned. I had a bright idea. "Actually Sylvain can you take _all_ of these?"

I gave him no time to respond as I handed them over into his waiting arms. The shock on his face was evident as the full weight of what I was carrying ended up in his arms.

"Oh, these are heavy. Uh, no problem!" He gasped as I left him on the stairs. I skipped several steps as I headed back down the stairs to find Cereza. She was still trying to regain her own breath. I rounded the corner and grabbed most of the books from Cereza's pile and started walking back up the stairs. "Come on, we can do this."

"This type of book learning I do not like." Cereza grumbled and followed grudgingly after me.

Relieved of the majority of the books, I had enough of my breath back to respond. "Heavy weightlifting isn't my idea of a fun chore either."

"Wow this is a ton of books! How did you manage all of these?" Sylvain was still waiting on the steps where I left him. Seeing us come up the stairs with yet more left him astounded.

"Many breaks." Cereza quipped as she bounced past him, holding only a couple of books.

"Wait are all these yours Lil?" Sylvain asked as I walked next to him.

I shook my head, turning my thoughts to figuring out my next problem. Actually returning them. "Na, all mine are still holed up in my room. I have been requested to return these, preferably without the librarians knowing it was us."

We made it to the top of the landing and put the books down on the window ledges, buying me time to think.

"Oh how do you plan on doing that?" Sylvain leaned against the wall next to me as I figured out a plan.

"Very carefully."

* * *

In the end I did manage to put all the books back on the shelves without the librarians being any wiser, but it took me most of the evening. Sylvain had departed as soon as he figured out my plan, citing that he would much rather be anywhere else then what I was planning. Cereza stayed citing she really needed to study.

My plan executed flawlessly much to my delight and also earned me a small bonus lecture when I was asked why I kept coming and going from the library. I slowly brought in more and more materials, over the course of the evening, leaving every half hour or so to bring in more books from the supply closet I had stashed them in.

"I see what you're doing there." Lysithea muttered as she scratched away at her notes. "I probably never would have noticed you were doing it if it wasn't for the constant rotation of fashion and accessory books that I keep noticing."

I pressed my finger to my lips sheepishly. "Shh, you caught me."

The white haired mage rolled her sharp pink eyes in exasperation. "What are you even doing with those kinds of books? It's not like they are worth researching."

I flinched at Lysithea's crisp voice, realizing I had been discovered. "Err, Hilda asked us to return some of her books, but I'd rather avoid the lecture I got last month when I did the same thing."

The young mage snorted and flipped a page in her book. "Uggg, that's tough."

"What is this be meaning here? When one flier attacks the other and wing speed is accounting for?" Cereza anxiously pushed another homework problem under my nose as I flipped through one of Hilda's books on accessory making bored and more than a bit hungry.

I skimmed over the passage the assignment pertained to and tried to explain to my confused study mate. "It means when two flying units attack each other, the mounts wingspan and wing beats for the mount's carrying capacity need to be accounted for. For example, generally speaking a wyvern can carry a much greater amount of weight than a Pegasus."

"Why would I be caring about that?" Cereza looked at me, totally confused as to why she might need to know this type of information.

I closed Hilda's book and flipped open one on wyvern care that caught my interest."As a healer, Pegasus knights are typically faster but less armored then a wyvern rider. Add in how susceptible flying mounts are to arrows and magic and you'll realize why certain units have certain injury types. It is also useful for accounting for supply and logistics."

"Oh! That be making sense! I would want to be watching the skies then." Cereza nodded in a way I was pretty sure I would be explaining the same content at the later date. I got up and slid several more books back into the shelves.

* * *

I collapsed on top of the remaining pile of study materials with a sigh as the last book was put away. "Now to wait and grab the log book when they leave."

"What does you imply by leave?" Cereza put down her book, her eyes worrying as we both heard my stomach growl.

I lay on top of the books, exhausted by my plot and hushed her "Wait a few minutes and you'll see."

Sure enough, about fifteen minutes later, the librarians exited the library.

"How did you be knowing?" Cereza whispered to me frantically as I got up and made my move.

The evening bells tolled out indicating it was getting late.

"Shift change." I muttered as I sprinted for the log book and brought it back to my desk. Knowing time was of the essence I flipped the book open and began scribbling. I scribbled down all the books that had been returned and hastily planted it on a nearby window ledge.

I slid back into my desk as the shift change completed and the evening librarians entered the library.

"That's a pretty slick little trick you're pulling off there." The voice sent shivers down my spine as I jerked my head up to look behind me.

Claude smiled at me upside down. "Hey long time no see Petal. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Sure?" I struggled a bit with allowing him to sit down at my table, but I relented in part of my promise to be more inclusive.

"Great!" He sat down and started pulling out books and study materials as a few of the other students around us shot daggers at us. As soon as Claude got settled the other students packed up and left.

I caught some of the side whispers.

" _I don't trust him."_

" _He's just going to cheat off us!"_

" _What if he steals our homework?"_

I let the comments slide as Cereza tensed up next to me. "That is much rudeness."

She bristled as Claude just laughed it off. "Haha, don't worry about it. I am used to it by now. It's fine."

I propped my hand up on the table and rested my head in my palm studying the students who were leaving.

"Would you not be looking at them like that?" Cereza poked my side roughly. "You are looking like a wolf hunting prey."

"Maybe I am." I snorted in disgust and rubbed my side. "I made a promise to attempt to tolerate my classmates more, but behavior like that is so...disgusting."

Claude cleared his throat as Cereza poked me harder.

I swatted her hand away and glared at her.

"Really guys, it isn't a big deal. I get that all the time. Here, what do you guys make of this?" Claude waved his hands to bring our attention back to the table. He began hurriedly flicking through a book and showed us an open page.

"A wyvern?" Cereza glanced at the image unimpressed while I studied the rendering a bit further.

It looked familiar, familiar enough to make chills run down my spine. Slowly I glanced at the text, realizing the language was not in Fodlan's native script. My heart beat quickened as I hissed. "The Immaculate One?"

Claude glanced down at the dragon carefully etched on the page. He pointed to the dragon's forehead and tapped the symbol on the top of it's head. "That's right! Only look at it's forehead. What do you see there?"

I shifted uneasily, unsure of where Claude was going with this and what he had planned. "It looks like some sort of symbol?"

"Right again! Man your picking up on this fast." Claude nodded as he leaned on his arm in thought.

I decided to see where he was headed with this. Intrigued by the symbol and fairly certain Claude had something on his mind. It wasn't like him to just drop in without a reason.

I hesitated, glancing over the ancient text in wonder."So, help me understand here Claude. What is the significance of that symbol?"

Claude about purred with pleasure at the direction of my question. "Well this image isn't quite clear, but it looks like some kind of crest right?"

He looked utterly pleased by his finding. I shrugged and pulled out a book about crests of my own. "Maybe? I am actually unfamiliar with crests or relic weapons, so that's actually part of the reason I am here today."

Something in my voice must have set my house leader intuition off as he leaned over the table with evident interest. "Oh? Did something happen with a relic while you were out?"

I shrugged, remembering the hush order Rhea had issued and realizing I was straying into dangerous territory. Deciding to test the Golden Deer's knowledge I teased out a bit of information. "So you are aware of why we were dispatched to deal with a bandit group in Gautier territory right?"

Claude was quick on the uptake. The Golden Deer didn't miss a beat as he nodded solemnly, pressed his hands together in thought. "The rumor is that the bandit leader stole the relic from house Gautier."

"Mmmm…" I neither confirmed nor denied the rumor as Claude quickly began pleading.

"Aw come on Petal, tell me what you know. Please?"

The questioning green eyes of my house leader had me contemplating how I wanted to answer him. There were ways around the hush order, but revealing too much information could cause problems for me. I knew Claude was sharp, so it was just a matter of revealing just enough information for him to connect the dots.

"What are you doing with that book Master Riegan?!" A sharp voice snapped both of us out of our staring contest as Claude looked up.

"Oh Seteth! Fancy seeing you here at this hour!" Claude attempted to flip the page in the book, turning the page off the picture off The Immaculate One. I was fairly certain that just turning the page wasn't going to work is deterring Seteth as the text was still not written in any common language. I carefully studied Seteth as he froze, his eyes skimming the text at a frantic rate.

"Answer my question Master Riegan." Seteth's jaw clenched as he held out his hand for the reading material. "There is no way that particular book is from this library."

Claude's eyes flashed as he shrugged, trying to play it cool under the advisor's intense scrutiny. "Tomas lent me this as part of his collection."

Seteth snorted looking stern and agitated at the same time. "It must be part of his personal collection then, either way it isn't something you should be looking at. I will have a word with Tomas." Seteth promptly confiscated the book from our table. "You four should be working on your homework assignments, not looking at material such as this."

I watched Seteth leave clenching the book to his chest as Claude put his hands behind his back. "Well there goes that idea."

"Hmm?" I drummed my fingers on the table, wondering if what Rhea had said about Seteth, Flayn, Rhea, Byleth and I was true.

"Oh, I am researching Crests and Relics. I have this theory that Crests and Relics are related. Legend even has it that the Relics were gifts from the Goddess." Claude sighed heavily as he leaned back in his chair thinking.

I ignored my growling stomach as I narrowed my eyes at him. "You have my attention."

"Wait, you don't know the stories?"

"I am afraid I am woefully ignorant about some of the tales regarding faith. I might know them, but...I think it's been a while since I have heard them." I crafted my answer carefully, looking to confirm what I had read about back at the Gautier estate.

My houseleader stopped reclining in his chair, bringing it back down to the floor with a soft thump. "You definitely have a one track mind huh? I see you studying all the time but you never do your school work. You say you have traveled a lot, but yet you don't know basic Fodlan lore?" Claude leaned towards me, resting his cheek on his hand as he smugly smiled at me. "Seems like I am not the only one with some interesting secrets, hmm Petal?"

Something about the way he was smiling at me irritated me. Irked by his pointed questions, I mirrored his posture with a smirk of my own. "Yes, _Master Riegan_ what secrets might you be hiding, hmm? "

We stared at each other for a few seconds until I felt another heavy prodding in my side.

"Uh, can you be excusing me? I will be needing some assistance on this part here?" Cereza broke the tension as she poked me again. "I am lacking an understanding on this."

I flinched away from her prodding, and turned towards her book. "Oh, hang on."

* * *

The next morning I collected my thoughts and headed down to the training grounds per my normal routine. The Blue Lions were awake and training as normal but there were now a few Black Eagles and some of my own house as well.

Surprised to see so many early morning risers I walked the training grounds looking for Navan. As I began running my warm up laps around the training grounds I managed to spot Caspar attempting to brawl with Raphael. The much smaller youth was having a difficult time.

As I finished my warm ups and started on my typical axe and spear patterns with my weighted weapons. I caught sight of Felix sparring heavily with Byleth.

Their sparring sessions were always interesting, Byleth wielding the Sword of the Creator while Felix attempted to ward off the whip-like action with a typically training sword. Their sessions typically ended with Felix biting the dust only to get up and ask for more.

I shook my head as I finished my last pattern dances and motioned to Navan that I was ready. My mentor grabbed his training weapons and dropped down into the training arena with a giant grin.

The next hour was spent with my mentor putting me through my own paces and I didn't have much time to think about how Felix was doing facing off against a Relic weapon. I didn't really have time to think about anyone or _anything_ else for that matter. I was too busy attempting to keep my own skin intact and not eat the dust on the training floor.

It worked a bit better then normal - I felt like I was able to hold my own for longer than periods of time despite still kissing the ground a couple of times. Navan also sensed the improvement and was quick to praise me, in his own way."Oi Lass, yon is gona beat ma own skin sum day soon. Yon's training tis paying off."

I panted as I took a drink of water. The sarcasm dripped from my trembling lips as I took time to recover in between bouts. "You can tell I'm ecstatic, really. Totally thrilled the numerous beatings are paying off."

Navan's rough laugh echoed around the training yard as he promptly threw a bucket of water over me. "Yer should try scrapping with one of yer classmates! Tit'll do yer a world of good lass!"

I scowled at him as I shook the water out of my hair and took another drink. I wanted to yell at him for hosing me with cold water, but it felt a bit too good after a strong training session for me to complain.

"Ya! How about you try fighting with me! I'm ready to go!" Caspar jumped down over the rail in front of me with a pair of training knuckles yelling his excitement. I looked my opponent up and down and I grabbed my weighted training axe while issuing a warning. "Are you sure what to try me Caspar?"

"Sure I am! I am always ready to fight!" The excitable Black Eagle recruit was new to our morning sparring sessions, but he still looked fresh and ready to do. He bounced back and forth on his heels as he punched into the air.

I nodded and put my water skin away, moving into the middle of the arena. "Alright, make sure not to pull any punches alright?"

"I'll come at you with everything that I got!" Caspar nodded, his excitement was echoed by his eccentric lunge towards me.

The fight between Caspar and me was closer than I thought it would be. Caspar was similar in size and probably weighed a bit more than me, but his weapon was light and fast. He closed our gap quickly, normally getting two hits in to my one. The Black Eagle's hits were definitely lighter than Navan's ax though so I was able to power through the half dozen or so I managed to receive before I managed to land a decent hit to his shoulder knocking him off balance.

Following up, I planted my boot on his torso and shoved Caspar backwards on to the ground. Even before his back hit the ground I was running forward with my axe held high only to have my opponent roll neatly to the side and spring back onto his feet at the last second. I felt two more hits on my dominant arm a second later and was forced to drop my weapon.

Deprived of the feelin in my hands, I kicked out at the brawler and dropped to the ground to attempt to pick my weapon back up.

"Hey! You're pretty good at this! We should spar more often!" He praised me as he closed the distance between us within the blink of an eye. I managed to get my axe up in time to guard against another double fist combo.

The metal on metal rank out in the arena as Caspar's knuckles collided with my Axe. On the second hit I gritted my teeth and used the momentum to shove him back. Caught off balance, I managed to dodge his attacks and bring my axe up between us. Caspar's eagerness worked against him as he swung to hit me rather than put up his guard. He wasn't quick enough to avoid my next attack.

My ax slammed into his side and I pushed him further off balance. The short noble yelled as he headed towards the ground a second time. This time, I followed him down, jumping on top of him and landing heavily on his chest.

My knees hit the stones on either side of him as I held the handle of my ax across Caspar's neck as he fought to break free.

"Yield!" I panted as he slowly stopped moving.

He started to turn pink as he turned his head to the side. "Alright alright, I give up already. Now get off me already you brute."

Satisfied with my win I tossed my ax to the side and rolled over onto the ground next to him exhausted. "Ah, that was great Caspar!"

I panted, doing an inventory of my bruises as he sat up next to me. "Huh? You really think so?!"

I gave a halfhearted laugh as my hand found a large bruise on my rib cage. "Ya! Caspar that was amazing! You're so light on your feet! I need to learn that!"

He looked away, turning pink up to his ear tips. "Well gee, I'd be happy to give you some pointers sometime."

I flashed him a thumbs up as Navan threw a bucket of cold water over the both of us. "That's about enough of that lass, yer gona be late for brekkers if yer keeps layin about."

I bolted upright and started scrambling to take care of my equipment. "I am starving! Come on Caspar! Breakfast!"

"Oh yay! Breakfast!" The mention of food was enough to motivate both of us and we sprinted to get cleaned up before the morning meal concluded.

* * *

I sat with Caspar and Raphael for breakfast, doing my level best to eat as Caspar ate half of my plate plus three more of his own. I didn't even bother to keep track of how much Raphael was able to eat.

"Ugg, doesn't it just make you sick watching them eat so fast." Linhardt sat down across from me looking greener than normal.

"Good morning Lind, it's nice of you to join us for breakfast." I paused in eating my scrambled eggs to welcome the healer to our table.

Lind's voice was sleepy and grumpy as he watched the pair next to us eating. "I had no choice. Hubert is making us report in. He is going around knocking on all our doors."

I took another bite of my breakfast, processing this information and realized that Cereza had not yet entered the dining hall. "Oh...oh no. I got to go guys! Can one of you take care of my dishes please?"

I bolted from the dinning hall and raced for the Black Eagle's commoner's dormitory rooms. I heard the tail end of Caspar's yell and Linhardt's groan.

"Sweet more food!"

"Haven't you ate enough already?"

My heels clicked on the pavement as I ran directly for Cereza's room, down a line of stairs on a back alley and pushing over a hedge. I was almost there when I noticed Hubert heading in the same direction.

The tall, dark, and brooding noble scowled down at me as I cleared my throat. "Ahem, Good morning, Hubert! What's up?'

His glowing yellow eyes slid over me like an oil slick on water causing me to falter in my steps. The second's cool voice was annoyed as he sniffed. "Nothing that concerns you."

My face froze as I tried to keep up a cheerful appearance. I dusted a couple of sticks and twigs off my uniform and picked a few of them out of my hair as I attempted to keep up a conversation. "So you're just going around doing casual wake up calls for all students?"

"Of course not, I am waking up those who report to Lady Edelgard. She is wanting to have everyone awake and prepared for class early this morning." Hubert narrowed his eyes, guessing something was up. "What are you doing?"

I ignored his question, stalling for time and trying to figure out a plan so that Cereza wasn't scared out of her wits end. "That's really admirable Hubert! It's even more impressive that you managed to get Lind up before noon."

He paused and I hurried to stop next to him. Hubert stroked his chin in thought. "Ah, so Linhardt did made it to the dinning hall then. Excellent, I will continue to employee that method of wake up."

I got a shiver wondering what Hubert had done to motivate Lind into actually moving first thing in the morning. "Ah, he was barely awake, but yes?"

The noble glared down at me hard enough to make me flinch. "That still does not answer my question Miss. Lilianna, what are you doing here?"

I stood my ground and glared back up at him, an excuse already ready on my lips. "I was just on my way to drop off a study book to Cereza. Have you woke her up yet?"

Hubert folded his arms and continued staring menacingly down at me, perhaps sensing my lie. Apparently that was his way of appraising me however, as a few agonizing seconds later he relented. Flipping the hair out of his eyes the tall male gave me a clipped answer. "It was on my to do list."

We apparently headed down the same line of thought as he paused and then gave me another pointed glare. "You are that one who is studying with her are you not?"

I fidgeted this time under the pointed glare, shifting from one foot to another. What I did on weeknights in the library was hardly a secret. "I help her study a few nights a week, yes?"

"Why do you go out of your way for her?" Hubert's narrow yellow eyes flashed as he pinned me with the question. "Your schoolwork is barely passable, and there have been _certain rumors_ that Claude's leadership and handling of the Golden Deer House are causing you to distance yourself from your peers.

 _That's a newer take on that rumor, more pointed._ I thought as I lean back and put all my weight on my back leg. I waved one hand to my side, trying to be nonchalant."Why do you go out of your way for Lady Edelgard hmm?"

He looked ready to pounce as I stood my ground. The air around us grew cold, an ominous aura building from the Dark mage at the barest mention of Edelgard.

"She interests me and I find her to be sincere and cute. So I lend a hand where it intrigues me. Unlike you," I added the side retort unable to hold back my snide remark. "Who seems to only play games with people lives."

I was unaware of how my statement would affect the mage, nor how sinister Hubert could actually be. My gut clenched as warning bells went off as Hubert loomed over mage's voice was a soft hiss as he leaned in and whispered into my ear. "And what games might that be?"

I gulped as there was a hand on my shoulder. The strong grip held me in place as I realized I was pinned between two people. My panic rose as my hands started to glow with magic. "It's alright Hubert, you can leave her alone for a minute? I would like to speak with you before we assemble everyone."

"As you wish my lady." Hubert pulled away from me and waited for instructions.

I saw my opening and jumped in. "If you don't mind, I'll just be on my way…"

I sidestepped away as they both watched and bolted.

* * *

I ran down the dormitory courtyard rubbing my arms. "Cereza's right, he certainly has a creepy aura. I feel like I was about two steps from having a dagger thrust into me. "

I took the stairs two at a time and made a beeline for Cereza's room. Just before knocking I stopped to push my hair out of my face and to get my breathing under control.

I knocked roughly and a muffled groan came from inside.

I called out waiting to see if I could hear footsteps from inside. "Cereza, it's Lilianna! Come on open up."

There was a muffled hissing as I knocked again.

"Did you just hiss at me?' I pulled the door open to reveal a dark room.

The only light in the entire room shown in from the doorway I was standing in, so it took my eyes a second to adjust. 'Cereza, you're going to be late! Get up!"

There was no response from her after I entered the room and gave her a warning, so my next move was to get her out of bed by force. Time was of the essence, and unless she really wanted Hubert to march in here, she would forgive me later.

I spotted my ammunition on her desk. I grabbed a textbook, of moderate size, and tossed it up into the hammock nest I knew she slept in above the rafters.

The dull thud ensured my aim rang true and a second later glowing purple eyes popped up on the edge of the hammock with a low hiss. "Ouch! Why does you be throwing a book at me?"

"You're late for training. You need to get up." I stood below her, hands on my hips.

She snorted at my confession and made the mistake of dropping the book onto the bed next to me. I reached out my hand and caught it. "Nooo. I will be staying here in nest. Come back later."

I posed the book, ready to throw it back up and thought better of it. I had a better threat than a textbook. "I will go get Hubert."

Panic issued from the hammock as it started swinging and the purple eyes popped back up to glare down at me. "You would not be."

"Oh I would." I grinned evilly as I set the textbook back on the desk where I had got it and leaned over the chair.

"You is being most mischievous." She growled from the safety of her nest.

I rolled my eyes in response. "I can't help it. Your team is calling a mandatory meeting in the dining hall. I only just got word of it and managed to stop Hubert before he marched in here to wake you up himself."

"W-What did you be saying!?" Her alarm and panic was now visible as she crawled out of the hammock and into the rafters.

I snorted as the morning bell chimed in denoting it was almost time for morning classes to begin. "I am telling you to hurry up or you'll be late!"

Cereza's small form dropped from the rafters and onto the floor with an almost catlike grace. Her veil was off and her hair was in complete disarray as she grabbed my arm and pulled. "Out! I must be dressing"

She shooed me out of her room and slammed the door shut behind me as she gathered her hair into a messy bun.

"Well least she is awake now." I shrugged at the closed door. Feeling the need to stretch, I bask in the sun's warmth. My stretch was a little too ambitious as I felt a sharp stinging pain in my side. Realizing it was probably bruised from sparing with Navan and Caspar this morning I rubbed it gently. With about half an hour before classes started I decided to head to class early for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:
> 
> Oh-my-gosh guys you really made my day with all the nice comments and support I have received over the last few days - and to thank you I hurried up and edited this chapter and I hope to have another one out this week! I may or may not be motivated by nice people…(OwO) (Yay!) (I honestly would love to reply to some of you individually but I am a shy bean. Oh oh - Also want to say that I have loved some of the ideas you guys have dropped on me and watching you guys play connect the dots is so encouraging! I hope you look forward to more chapters! -I don't want to rush anything and I just want to have fun - so I hope you enjoy my fuzzy head canons and stories-
> 
> Anyway on to the chapter review! Nothing really big happened here today mostly just a bunch of cute fuff and stuff - Cereza is very happy to have her study partner back while it seems that the deers are welcoming her home in there own way. Hilda is quick to take advantage of Cereza's more helpful nature while Lili realizes what's going on and grudgingly gets caught up in returning library books.
> 
> We see Lili employing some crafty schemes of her own in order to not get chewed out by the librarians, which seems like it might be a more common occurrence for her so she's looking to avoid it. Cereza does not particularly mind as she is getting help studying.
> 
> Which leaves the question - was getting Lili into the Library a set up on Hilda's part? Or was it less than intentional that Claude just dropped in and started asking questions about what happened when she was gone...along with finding a book that quickly catches her eye? Poor Lili is trying not to panic when she realizes the books in her native tongue and hoping Claude isn't picking up on that!
> 
> Seteth certain does though! He removes the book and Claude is left trying to get information out of Lili the old fashion way.
> 
> We also have Lili resuming her normal training - Spears and Axes - She still strongly favors that Weighted training Axe - and takes on Caspar! The energetic youth proves to be a decent match for Lili - Caspar is lighter on his feet and makes her work for her victory. His one mistake was his over-eagerness and Lili took full advantage of that opening.
> 
> We then move into a cute breakfast scene where Lili is concerned for Cereza and in an effort to help her friend, takes on Hubert. Lili realizes she has bit off a bit more than she can chew distracting the dark mage. She does - with some help - succeed in waking Cereza up who is downright terrified of Hubert.
> 
> Chapter 15 preview - *whats a spoiler?*
> 
> Chapter 15 sees Lili continue to re-adjust to school life - making a more conscious effort to be a better student while still having Lili moments. So it shouldn't surprise anyone when she ends up back in the infirmary after a small 'accident.' -Figure out why is Lili asking Claude for Poison in the next chapter!-
> 
> Remember to follow so you don't miss the next chapter release!


	15. Month of Horsebow Moon - The Ghost Of The Ghost Of Garreg Mach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lili returns to her normal everyday academy days - lazying about and sleeping though classes - Claude's slipping her notes and poisons as she's assigned kitchen duty - Seteth comes baring gifts and there is most definitely another trip to the infirmary in Lili's future. However she is actively working on becoming more involved with monastery life and is kind of trying to correct her ways. She makes a deal with Professor Hanneman to get her hands on more advanced study material...and hopefully, maybe, find some answers to her crest problem.

Chapter 15: Month of Horsebow Moon - The Ghost Of The Ghost Of Garreg Mach

I managed to get to class with plenty of time to spare. In fact I made it into the classroom as one of the first students to show up, beating even our professor.

"Say you're here super early!" Hilda dropped her books down next to me with a chipper chirp.

I attempted to force a smile onto my face as I bid her good morning. "Good morning Hilda."

The pink haired noble ignored my forced grin and sighed heavily. "Oh, this is such a bother. I have been assigned extra duties to clean the infirmary this week. That is always such a chore."

I flipped a page in my textbook, one of my eyebrows arching as she complained of extra duties. "I think that's the point right?"

"I suppose so, but it's such a pain! I injured my wrist the other day carrying all those books and I just don't know if I can…" Hilda carefully set out fresh intricate stationary and a carefully folded piece of paper to the side. Next came an ornate quill and inkwell followed by several select textbooks.

For once it looked like Hilda was going to take notes. I narrowed my eyes at the folded paper as she pulled out an empty envelope. I revised my assessment and guessed she was going to take the time to draft a letter.

I looked away, anything Hilda was up to was Hilda's business. A snippet about a man named Nemesis and the crest of Seiros caught my eye and I hastily jolted a note down in the margin of my paper. "Sounds like you should have Manuela look at it before you do your chores."

Hilda shook her head and pouted a bit. She might have looked cute if she didn't pair it with an obvious attempt to shirk her chores."Oh I couldn't do that! What if something happens while I am getting it looked after and someone gets hurt because of my little injury? I would feel terrible!"

Rubbing the side of my nose I looked over the top of my book for a second before sighing. I set my pen to the side and held out my hand to examine her injury. "Fair point, would you like me to take a look at it right now?"

Hilda started backtracking as I started to smirk. "Err, ahaha, no I wouldn't want to bother you with something so trivial."

I felt the edges of my smile widening as I leaned over my books toward her, purring. "Oh come on, if it's going to affect your work capabilities and training you should have someone look at it. Who knows, if I take care of it now you might even be able to return your library books on time!"

"Ahh, actually I am feeling just fine! No need to worry." Hilda appeared to be visibly uncomfortable as I sat back in my chair satisfied.

I was about to savor my victory when the creak of a chair, alerted me that my conversation wasn't quite done yet.

Claude leaned back on his chair towards me, his own hand extended with a playful grin. Concerned I extended my own hand as my house leader handed me a small slip of paper. "Been saving this for your return Petal. Enjoy!"

"Ohhh smooth Claude, what's it's say!" The suave deer gave us a wink and blew us a kiss as he turned back to read the book in his lap.

Claude's behavior did not bode well for me. As I unfolded the paper I was somehow filled with a growing sense of dread.

It took me a second to read the elegant, looping, script as Hilda waited on baited breath for me to read it. "It says I am assigned kitchen duty…"

I looked up at Hilda biting my bottom lip and let out a resigned sigh. "Sooo, Hilda do you want to trade?"

The pink haired noble was visibly repulsed as she leaned away from me. "Ugghh, scrubbing dirty dishes? No thanks! It will destroy my nails! And don't even get me started on cooking, just no thank you. You can enjoy _that_ chore all on your own."

I looked down at the scrap of paper skeptically. "Well, it can't hurt to try right?"

"That's the spirit!" Claude didn't even bother to look up from his book as he toyed with his side braid. "I have total faith you can do it!"

I leaned over the table and tapped his shoulder. The golden deer whipped his head around, his hand heading for the inside of his jacket as I whispered cautiously. "So, umm, Claude do you happen to have any of that mild poison on you?"

His hand paused as I caught sight of a dull glint of steel. I hastily sat back down realizing I had caught Claude off guard. My house leader let out a peal of laughter that earned me another wink and an even devious grin. "Sure. I call this one "Sylvain"."

* * *

Thanks to Claude's trick and my new chore roster assignment, I managed to stay awake and participate in class for the rest of the day.

Once the bells rang out, signaling the end of the in person lectures for the day, I was dismissed to attend flight practice. I was so excited to feel the breeze in my hair and be up in the air again that I ran down to the stable yard.

The other reason I ran out of the classroom was because I wanted to escape my classmates questions as to why I had decided to return to class. About three hours into our lectures Hilda and Lorenz's impossible natures had already begun grating on my nerves, by the end of the day I was ready to disappear once again.

I kept telling myself to take it a little bit at a time, but by the time the bell released us for the afternoon the feeling of freedom and the need to escape was too much to resist.

Seteth was waiting for me just outside of Zu's stall. He was preoccupied with marking tally's in what I knew to be the monastery account book, and as I approached it became apparent there was a new saddle and other riding tack at slung over the saddle rack.

My footsteps slowed as I grew closer, the saddle amazing one had several more straps and buckles on it, along with a heavy green mesh. I immediately realized it was the combat saddle I had been missing. The sheer size of the tack size betrayed the fact that it could only be meant for my over sized wyvern.

Seteth glanced up as my boots ground to a halt. "Ah yes, Lilianna. Right on schedule.I must admit I am rather short on time, but I have brought you a gift."

I froze, toying with the hem of my skirt, suddenly nervous and uneasy. I shifted my weight as I noted a blush start to creep up on Seteth's face.

"I know it's a little soon, but wyvern saddles of his size do take time to procure and to become accustomed to." The advisor struggled to give me a faint smile. "I would rather that you go for your wyvern rider exam sooner rather than later, and when you do so, that you go with the proper equipment."

Flayn's minty-green french braids appeared on the other side of Zu's stall. My friend was quick to follow her brother up and offer more of an explanation. "Yes, yes! We look forward to celebrating you're birthday with you!"

I cocked my head to the side and folded my arms, not entirely convinced that these two were not up to something. "I never told you when my birthday was?"

"I checked your paperwork, once you told us you were promoted to the heir of the Von Atlantia house, it was easy enough to look up from there." Seteth frowned as Flayn scratched under Zu's chin.

The wyvern preened under Flayn's touch. A low thrumming vibrated from deep within the beasts scarred chest cavity, signaling that he enjoyed the attention.

Seteth watched his sister with apprehension as she dipped under Zu's neck to scratch the other side. My wyvern responded by adjusting his head and tilting it so she could reach a particularly soft spot. "He has become most docile now that you have been working with him. It is the most impressive display."

"Um, Seteth my birthday isn't for another month." I stared at the tack in awe, utterly confused by what was going on. Words just dripped out of my mouth as I continued talking. "I - I also had no plans to take a wyvern rider exam just yet..."

I looked longingly at the new tack while Seteth turned back to me. The advisor closed the account book and tucked it away on his person and then gestured to the new gear. "Regardless, it is yours. Think of it as a belated birthday gift from Flayn and myself, for all those that we have missed."

"That's kind of you but...why?" I looked frantically between Seteth and Flayn feeling more and more lost as the pair continued smiling at me.

"I do not believe I have ever witnessed you appearing so flustered. It is most amusing." Flayn laughed at my shock as she opened the stall door.

Zu finally realized I was standing just outside his stall door with a fresh meal. The wyvern let out a high pitched shriek as he screed for joy. His thrilled shrieking was matched by him thrusting his scarred maw out the stall doors and about knocked me over in his excitement.

I caught my balance as I ducked the sweeping horns only to be butted by Zu's muzzle.

"Ahh! Really must you be so noisy?" Flyan covered her ears as Zu passed next to her screaming in delight.

I grabbed one of my wyvern's horns as it passed by and hung on for dear life, trying to suppress a giggle. "He hasn't seen me for close to two weeks. It's nice to have someone who's happy to see me for once."

I dangled on my wyvern's horns as Zu snorted and lifted me off the ground.

Flyan uncovered her ears as I dangled loosely on my wyverns horns. Zu's green eyes flashed as I reached out with my free hand to rub his nose. She watched me as my wyvern's murderous eyes closed to a slit in contentment."Well in any case is it an excellent moment and I very much enjoy observing the two of you getting along."

My wyvern snorted and set me back on the ground in order to stare at Seteth. I let go of Zu's horns and slid down his muzzle.

Seteth glared right back at my wyvern, not giving him any sight of weakness. The advisor's deadpan expression turned to me. "As for the gift, well if it displeases you to think of it as a gift from family, then perhaps you might view it as part of your continued sponsorship here at the academy."

I bit my bottom lip as my wyvern growled."It feels...very strange to be accepting anything without having to pay for it."

"Ah, but that is the point of a gift is it not? Come, let us see how it fits while he eats."

* * *

After Seteth finished helping me break in the new saddle by ordering me around the flight paddocks, I reported to the kitchen, per my roster duties for the month.

The head chef had no time to teach me what was going on, and wasted no time on getting me acquainted with my new duties. The tiny veil of poison Claude had gifted me weighed heavily on my mind as the head chef shoved me into an apron and ordered me to tie my hair back before stationing me on the front lines.

I glanced around my battle station trying to keep calm as my classmates began filtering into the dinning hall for dinner. Another conscripted student passed me a freshly prepared plate of pasta with an encouraging smile that I struggled to return.

The bell tolled the supper hour and I had no more time to think. My hands operated on their own accord as I stood petrified at the front of the line. My hands knew their task while my brain short circuited, one hand out to accept the plate from my approaching classmates, while the other scooped out pasta from the large serving tray in front of me. A forced smile would have me passing it back and the process would repeat.

My autopilot skills worked well until a silver tongued redhead leaned over the counter and sent my heart racing.

"Hey there Lilianna, you're looking pretty good there in that apron. Care to serve me up something special, cutie?"

I looked up from piling the pasta onto the plate and really started to see. The line of patrons waiting to eat was mortifying. It seemed like almost all of my classmates were lined up for dinner. I felt myself starting to blush heavily as I passed him his plate back.

"S-Sylvain don't say things like that in front of everyone!" I hissed as he leaned on the counter.

"Oh but it's true! Tell me is your cooking anywhere near as good as you look?" The redhead accepted his plate back with a wink that made me seriously consider the vial in my pocket.

My mortification only grew as he inquired about my cooking skills.

Luckily, the next dinner in line picked up on my flustered state and came to my rescue. "Come on Sylvain leave her alone, can't you see she's uncomfortable?" Ashe spoke up as he looked up at the taller youth.

Sylvain grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "I just can't keep quiet when I see a cute girl. It's just rude to not compliment them."

My embarrassment turned to frustration as I accepted Ashe's plate and filled it.

"Could you kindly take this conversation elsewhere _gentlemen_? I am trying to work and you're holding up the line." I passed Ashe's now filled plate back to him and gripped the handle on my spoon firmly in irritation as Sylvain laughed.

Sylvain's warm brown eyes danced with pleasure as he pushed off the counter top. "Opps, I guess you're right! Catch you later Lil!"

My ears picked up on were several low snickers as I served a few more plates trying to get back into the swing of things. My face continued to burn as I passed plates back and forth.

"Don't mind him, that's just how Sylvain acts." Ingrid attempted to encourage me as I handed her plate back.

"I know, it's just...embarrassing in front of everyone. I don't really...care for kitchens." I found myself blushing even harder as Ingrid's sharp eyes glared unwittingly at me.

Ingrid accepted her plate as the figure next to her boomed out."Ach scarcy believe ma eyes lass! Ta think sum poor fool assigned yer to kitchen duty!" Navan shook his head an mock despair as he winked at Ingrid. "Tit is a crying shame. Whicha make?"

The pit in my stomach dropped even further as Navan appeared. I glared up at my mentor crossing my arms, refusing to take his plate. "I am just here to serve food."

Navan grabbed his chest in a huge, overly dramatic, sigh of relief. "Then ich might live another day. Thank the goddess!"

I immediately began protesting as Navan reached over and grabbed my spoon in order to serve himself. "Ack! Navan! It was one time!"

Navan leaned over to mockingly whisper into Ingrid's ear. "Ach, the lass's cooking got us near thrown out of a mighty fine tavern. Poisoned the entire staff she did!"

The vial in my pocket grew heavier. Just one small sip and I could be free of this mockery, and probably classes for the next few days if Claude had been truthful about the concoctions effects. My hand strayed towards my pocket as I yanked the spoon back from Navan who was in the middle of loading up his plate with another helping.

"Lilianna, you would really resort to poisoning an entire tavern?" Ingrid's sharp eyes snapped to me and I halted, my hand half in my pocket. Ingrid's judgmental eyes waited for me to explain expectantly as I looked away flushing crimson up to my ear tips.

"Umm, not intentionally?"

"Oh is that why you were asking me for some?" Claude appeared on Navan's other side with a mischievous grin that made me want to die.

I started praying I could simply be reduced to scrub dishes for the rest of the month rather than ever repeat this experience ever again.

Navan let out a deep, hearty, laugh that I swore could have been heard across the entire dining hall. I stared at the plate of pasta in front of me as Claude passed me his plate. "Hahaha! While I wouldn't put it past the lass to slip yer som sleeping juice, but yer should be more concerned with the lass's cooking skills then the lass intentionally poisoning yer food!"

"IT WAS ONE TIME!" I snapped as the entire dining hall went quiet. The pressure grew as I snapped. "First it was some redhead Casanova hitting on me and now I am being tormented because I accidentally added a strange mushroom to the soup pot! Goddess forbid that I make a mistake! ONE TIME!"

Claude watched as I filled his plate up and passed it back to him. The golden deer's eye twinkled with amusement as his mouth turned up in a sarcastic grin. "Well hey, he's right Petal you _are_ looking pretty cute in that apron."

My house leader threw me a casual wink as he accepted his plate from me. I flushed bright red as Navan reached over and clapped Claude firmly on the back.

"Yer a brave lad, it was good knowing ye."

Claude moved down the line as Ingrid and Navan moved off. "So, are your cooking skills that bad? Or do I need to worry about being poisoned during my evening meal today?"

I keep my eyes on the food in front of me, my hands shaking as I gritted my teeth. "It depends on who you ask."

Claude rolled his fork between his fingers, holding up the line like it didn't concern him in the least. "I'm asking you of course."

I relented and looked up into my house leader's questing gaze. "Let's just say there was a reason I asked Hilda to switch with me."

* * *

After my first day on kitchen duty I pleaded and schemed to get out of serving or preparing food, the vial of poison never leaving my pocket. The next day saw me checking the roster and actively seeking out the dishwashers who were more than happy to switch tasks with me. I spent most of my duty collecting dirty dishes and taking them back for washing, my arms drenched up to my elbows in suds which suited me almost perfectly.

Still, I couldn't escape speaking with everyone who came through the line, which often meant Sylvain would hit on me, Seteth would inquire how I was doing, and Navan would put on a dramatic act fearing for his soul.

The rest of the week passed without too many incidents, however due to my careful pre-planning. I thought I was going to be able to escape, but when I reported to help with dinner Friday I was handed a recipe and told to start cooking.

The recipe didn't seem that difficult, in fact it did not even require cooking. It was just assembling and cutting up ingredients for a salad. A little skeptical, but wanting to believe in myself I went to the stock room in order to pull down the requested ingredients. The lettuce, tomatoes, carrots, olives and cheese were safely assembled next to my cutting board and the bowl they belonged in. Satisfied I had everything on my list, I set to chopping them up and transferring them in a giant bowl for serving before lightly tossing them together.

Nothing too hard, I thought looking over the contents of the giant bowl. Admiring the fact my knife work was rather precise. I checked over the next set of instructions and bit my lip.

Next I had to make the dressing, which was a bit more difficult. I did end up getting some of it on my apron, but it wasn't anything worth bothering with. I drizzled it into the bowl and set it to the side to await the line chef's approval before taking it out to serving.

The line cook sampled my dish as I waited on pins and needles. He approved it and the servers promptly grabbed it and whisk it away to the front of the kitchens. Pleased and thinking I was done for the day I began to creep out the back.

My careful moment was not overlooked however and the line chef forced another recipe into my retreating hands a few moments later. I prayed to the goddess and looked at the next hell I was about to endure, this time I was supposed to attempt to make bread. Doubt filtered to the back of my brain as the kitchen started to heat up. The line cook I was stationed under started yelling at me to get moving.

I threw a quick prayer to the goddess and sprinted to the supply closet. I hunted and searched for the ingredients on my list, but for the life of me, I could not locate any sack or bin that was remotely labeled bread flour.

I double checked my work. Several more bins and barrels later I managed to spot a sack of flour at the top of the supply rack, a good twelve feet above me. Looking around to see if there was anything widely available to help me grab my supplies and found nothing at a glance.

Growing nervous that I was going to get in trouble, I poked my head out of the supply closet and found the kitchen hopping. There was no chance for me to ask for assistance, I was on my own. I bit my lip and poked my head back inside the room trying to come up with a plan. I looked around the room again, and managed to form a rough plan. My idea consisted of creating a step stool with an unused barrel and then seeing if I could grab the corner of the flour sack pull. If everything worked out it would drop onto an empty barrel and I could just empty the sack into the barrel and be done with it.

_Of course nothing ever went as planned._

I rolled the heavy barrel I was going to stand on in place and judged the alignment. Satisfied, I picked up the empty barrel and lined that up as well. Another quick peek at the kitchen had me climbing up on top of the sturdy barrel full of ale with no problems. I carefully stood up, and grabbed the railing in order to keep my balance as I reached for the bag of baking flour.

It was only after I started pulling that I realized someone had thrown other bags of flour haphazardly on top of the one I was trying to pull down. I watched with a growing feeling of dread as the object of my desires dropped toward the empty barrel. A second later several more heavy bags of flour dropped down on top of me unexpectedly, one slamming into my shoulder causing me to tilt off balance as it smacked into the barrel under me on its way down before it exploded in a white shower all over the stockroom.

The barrel I was on rocked and I let out a short shriek as the barrel shot out from under me. Years of instinct kicked into crisis mode and I grappled the nearest support ledge - the railing for the entire supply beam.

The sudden weight shift caused another bag to fall, catching on the edge as it ripped itself open to pour itself on top of me. The difference of the improperly shifted weight caused the shelf to shift with an ominous creek.

I was relieved of my kitchen duty when the door slammed open to yell at me. The lead line cook barreled into the supply room to see what was taking me so long only to see me dangling on the support beam covered in flour about seven feet off the ground, as the entire supply rack shuttered and then collapsed on top of me.

* * *

"This be happening when you does not asking for assistance." Cereza tutted, clicking her tongue in admonishment as she attempted to scrub grime and flour off my arm in order to see where I was injured.

"Ahh, that stings." I hissed as she hit a tender spot.

My friend narrowed her eyes at an off color spot, poking it experimentally. I hissed again in response, attempting to tug my arm away from her. The short healer held my arm fast and scolded me. "You must not be moving so."

"Here, try this." Marianne suggested timidly as she handed Cereza a damp cloth that smelled nauseatingly like rubbing alcohol. Cereza accepted the cloth and ran it over my abused skin. The flour and dirt coming off revealing an impressive black, blue, and purple bruise.

"I thought I could handle it." I muttered darkly as Cereza sighed and applied bruise balm to the injury and moved further up my arm. "It wasn't my fault I didn't see the extra bags of flour until they fell on top of me."

I scowled darkly as both Marianne and Cereza attempted to remove the flour from my body to see what was injured, if anything was broken, and to locate the madrid bruises.

"Maybe you should have tried a different location?" Marianne suggested timidly as she wound a bandage around my hand.

I stared at her wide eyed in confusion. "Wait, what do you mean?"

She ducked her head, hiding her gaze as she finished binding my hand in a temporary splint. Her voice was really quiet as she answered my confusion. "There is another location for flour in the third storeroom, maybe you would have had more luck there?"

I stared at her with wide eyes, mouth slightly agape as I began feeling like a complete idiot. "We have a third store room?!"

"Be staying still please, you is making this difficult most." Cereza struggled with her lecture whilst poking yet another black and blue spot. This time her small hands danced over my collar bone, causing me to wince in pain.

"It is not broken, you are being lucky." She assessed as she liberally applied some salve on my bruises and stuck yet another bandage over them.

"Ya ok, bringing down the entire stock room on my head is _not_ what I call lucky. Who decided it was a good idea to put flour sacks up that high anyway?!" I raged as Manuela walked in.

"I thought I heard someone in here. Oh dear back again Lilianna?...And look! You have tracked flour all over the infirmary, who is going to clean up this mess?"

Cereza quickly offered to cover for me as we all looked at ghostly tracks and small piles of flour I had managed to track into the infirmary. "Sweeping the floors I will soon."

My ripped, soggy, and floured coated uniform lay at the foot on the bed I was sitting on. Clad in only my undergarments I sat there miserably encrusted in flour and smelling strongly of ale.

Manuela tutted but overlooked the flour on her floors as she looked me back over with a bemused expression on her face. "Well don't you look like an absolute fright."

Cereza found another bruise on my side and I arched my back as she applied the cool salve and pressed another bandage to the injury.

"I feel like an absolute fright." Marianne handed me my flour dusted skirt. I promptly leaned over with a protest in order to pull the tight pencil skirt up over my legs. "God I feel like I have been kicked by a horse..."

"I am sorry." My house's primary healer looked at the ground and apologized to me in earnest.

I pulled the abused material up over my hips and zipped it shut. "You didn't do anything Marianne, well that's a lie, you helped me out by helping patch me up so...thank you." I smiled at her as I attempted to smooth out the crunchy spots on my now white skirt. "You've been a big help."

Marianne didn't say anything, she just silently began putting supplies away. I wanted to say something more but Cereza thrust my yellow tank top into my hand as I opened my mouth. I groaned realizing I had to try to get it over my head with my hand in a splint.

I struggled for a minute, the light weight material catching on the fresh bandages as Cereza leaned over behind me. She pulled the shirt loose when it got stuck and I had just managed to pull the light weight material down over my chest as a knock on the door interrupted me.

"Hey, I just heard there was an incident in the dining hall…" Claude left off as I froze like a deer in the headlights. I felt the heat rush to my cheeks as I yanked the other half of my shirt down over my bruised torso.

Cereza promptly ignored the situation as she yanked the back of my tank top up and proceeded to touch the small of my back with her cold hands. "How have you occurred such a scar? It is most mystifying a pattern..."

I felt her tracing over the edges of the marking with a cold dreaded shiver. I tried to reach back and pull down the back half of my shirt while keeping my front covered. "...I got it when I was young. My village was raided by bandits. It's nothing special, now would you please let go?"

She continued tracing the star shaped pattern and, failing to get my shirt back I stood up and ripped my shirt away from her, not wanting to remember whatever memories were trying to resurface when I thought of it.

I rubbed my arms trying not to remember the blood soaked canyon and managed to clip one of the many bruises that now dotted my arm. I shot a nervous look at the man standing in the doorway.

Claude who was supporting a healthy pink hue as he tried to apologize. "S-sorry I didn't mean to intrude..."

Manuela must have sensed an opportunity as she gave me my flour encrusted jacket along with a small shove toward him. "No, it's fine she was just leaving anyway."

The infirmary healer gave me a pointed stare with pursed lips as she turned around and opened a filing cabinet behind her. "It's a good thing your house leader is looking out for you."

"Uhhh…" I answered as I tried to tug the flour encoated mess over my battered frame with my injured hand.

There was a subtle click and then a second later, a curtain of yellow surrounded me. I stopped trying to undo the crusted buttons on my academy jacket as Claude fiddled with the ornate clasp. "Don't worry about putting that back on, here you can borrow this."

I waited for the golden material to settle as I looked up at some a pair of glittering emeralds. "Are you sure? I am just going to get it covered in flour."

"Na, it's fine. No big deal." Claude adjusted the cape on my shoulders and then turned to Manuela. "Are you sure she is alright to leave?"

The professor swayed a bit as she answered, still looking for something in the filing cabinet behind her. "Oh, nothing's broken, well nothing besides her dignity anyway, so she is free and clear to head back to her dorm room. Just make sure not to track flour everywhere on your way out."

Claude shot her a thumbs up. "Well alright then, I guess I didn't need to worry about her after all."

"Oh I wouldn't say just that." Manuela pulled a rather decent sized folder out of the drawer and flipped it open. She started scribbling in it as Cereza located a broom and began sweeping. "If I was to compare I would say she is in here almost as frequently as you Mr. Riegan. Goodness, as much as you both are in here I am going to need to start reserving beds."

I buried my face into the palm of my good hand as Claude laughed alongside me. "Is that so? Can I request the one nearest the window?"

Manuela rolled her eyes as she waved us out. "Do try to take care."

* * *

Twilight was just starting to overtake the sky as the purples and blues of the night chased the warm hues of the setting sun across the horizon. I walked stiffly alongside my house leader, who thankfully was observant enough to match his pace to my own. A light breeze tugged across the lake with the chilly bite of evening, a reminder that Fodlan's winter season was not that far off.

Claude decided to accompany me back down to my dorm room, our conversation not much more than idle chatter. The Golden deer wandered nonchalantly across the pathways, never staying in the straight line as he led the way. I was a few paces behind him admiring the night sky and the raising moon.

I was staring at scenery, watching the moonlit creep slowly over the ramparts, drenching them in a gentle blue white light when Claude stopped in his tracks. "Say Lilianna, I have an idea."

Slightly disturbed by the way he said it, I looked down around my feet concerned."Huh? What, am I leaving tracks?"

My house leader chuckled as I turned around clutching his cape against the cooler night wind. "Na, nothing like that. I just had an idea. Say Petal, what do you think about being my partner in crime for the night?"

His comment caught me off guard and I turned toward him tilting my head in question. "I am listening."

My response must not have been what he had hoped for, or maybe my house leader had caught himself off guard as well. I couldn't tell as Claude ruffled his hair and refused to make eye contact. His voice was a bit strained, almost sheepish as he explained his incoming scheme.

"Ok, that sounded a bit weird. Ok, hear me out. You're encrusted in flour right?"

"Unfortunately." I commented dryly as I held up my flour encrusted hand. I was pale at the best of times, but the flour made me look deathly pale in the encroaching moonlight.

His narrow green eyes held a twinkle of mischief as he explained. "So, you're overly pale due to your unfortunate dusting. I propose that we take a little gander around the grounds, you know, to show off your ghostly white visage."

He shot me a grin as his plan clicked with something in me. My house leader was proposing we play a trick on our classmates, knowing full well several of our classmates were terrified of ghosts.

The more I thought about it, the more it sound like fun. No one was really at risk for getting hurt, and the idea of trying to explain my ghostly apparition status to Seteth if I was caught sounded hilarious. I snorted trying to hold back my laughter as I thought of how that conversation would go and soon found I couldn't hold back.

I burst out laughing as Claude took a step back in surprise. "Hahaha! Goddess help me, I can't believe you want to pass me off as a ghost! That sounds hilarious!" I nodded and started undoing his cape.

"W-wait...you actually want to go along with it?"

"Yup, I want in on this." I snickered as I struggled with his clasp in the moonlight. The possibilities rolled as I contemplated how this could turn out."I mean, why not? It's harmless and I could use a good laugh."

Claude watched me struggle for a second as a sly smirk started to creep onto his face."Huh, a kindred spirit I see."

I finally was able to get the clasp to click open, my fingers slipping on the pin clasp as I unlocked it. "Well, I'm not going to lie. It kind of sounds like fun and I totally look forward to seeing what rumors crop up."

Claude shifted to watch me out of the corner of his eyes as he stared up at the indigo drenched sky about me. "Haha, fair point."

I let the soft gold material drop off my shoulders. I held the cape loosely in my arms as I stared up at the night sky alongside the Golden Deer leader. Out of the corner of my own eyes I watched Claude carefully, watching for any signs. "Don't tell me that wasn't your goal along, right?"

He flashed me a quick smile as we both watched the last wink of the sun's rays dip below the horizon. "Maybe...maybe I might just not want to let a good opportunity go to waste!"

I handed the mostly yellow, slight flour encrusted cape back to my house leader and struggled back into my jacket. "Haha, that's just like you! But umm hey Claude?"

He leaned down towards me as he played with the clasp on his cape.

"Thanks for lending me your cape again...and uhh I'm sorry I got flour on it." I blushed as I clipped up the buttons on my white jacket.

"Eh, no big deal. It washes." My house leader shrugged off my thanks as he clipped his cape back into place.

"Bit chilly out here tonight…" I muttered as I pulled my gloves off my belt and tugged the left one up into place, noticing with a hint of amusement that the Golden Deer next to me was a bit pink.

I tugged the second glove and did a quick twirl for approval. "Alright, how do I look?"

"Absolutely Ghastly." Claude watched as I twirled a second time and he threw me a quick thumbs up. "Now where should we plant you…"

I contemplated his question, and analyzed where this trick could have the biggest potential. I rubbed the bottom of my chin in thought."Well...Student dorms...Ah! I got it! How about down by the classrooms? There shouldn't be a lot of people who are down that way, just people coming from the library to head to bed."

Claude nodded. "Hmm ya, the student dorms _would_ normally be the best place this little scheme, _but_ the dorms _are_ full of people coming and going right now. They would catch onto this trick all too quickly." The Golden Deer rubbed his chin as if he was thinking of some other place and then shrugged. "I like the way you think, the classrooms it is!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled in excitement. "Well what are you waiting for! Come on let's go!"

"Woaah! Hey! Slow down!"

* * *

The next morning, during lecture a tap on the side of my table woke me up. "Miss. Lilianna, if you find class to be that boring perhaps you can tell us about the magical properties of the common heal spell?"

I yawned and stretched unperturbed by the question. It was an entry level question, one I was able to answer with ease. I scrubbed the back of my head as I recited a textbook answer much to the amazement of my professor.

Hanneman's mustache bristled as he stood over the side of my table, apparently unimpressed that I was able to recite the textbook almost word for word despite never doing my homework and sleeping during almost every lecture. "That is correct. Then perhaps a more challenging question is needed, how about also informing our class about the difference between the heal spell and a recovery potion?"

Again the question posed no problems for me to answer and it amused me that my textbook answers frustrated my magic instructor to no end.

The bell rang before he could ask me a more pressing question, one that might have actually challenged me. Hanneman seemed to struggle for words as he looked over his clipboard and then flipped a few pages in. He let out a hard sigh as we all started to pack up.

I stretched again as the rest of the class started to pack up. There was another annoying tap on my desk as I looked up into the graying face of my magic instructor. "Miss. Lilianna, can you please meet me after class? I wish to discuss your work ethic."

I groaned as I stuffed my unopened textbook into my bag. As recently ranked C class priest, rank E and D questions did not phase me. I wasn't sure why he was upset.

The rest of the class snickered at my misfortune as a torrent of rain continued to pour out in the courtyard. It was raining hard enough to make the windows in the classroom shutter and the sound of rolling thunder had punctuated most of the morning lectures.

I ran my hand through my hair, a vain attempt to tame the unruly green strands as I listened to my classmates squeaking cries of dismay at the rain. My other hand found its normal perch on the side of my face as my elbow leaned on my desk while I waited for the room to empty.

Lysithea's flustered whisper as she stuttered impatiently, looking uneasy at the classroom while Ingrid digging around for his umbrella. The innocent green haired artist made light conversation. I smiled, amused by his choice in topic.

"So, did you guys hear about the ghost? I heard someone saw a ghost around the classrooms here last night."

Lysithea grabbed onto her bag, clutching it for dear life. "Did you say g-ghosts?

That got the rest of the magic class going. Mercedes gasped and jumped into the conversation with a kind of glee that was not shared by a majority of the class around her. "I saw one by our dormitories last night!"

Edelgard flipped her hair off her shoulders and snapped in a no-nonsense tone. The Black Eagle's leader accepted her umbrella from Hubert who was grinning maliciously. "You can't believe such silly stories."

"Oh, but I saw it with my own two eyes, so it must be true." Mercedes doubled down on her ghost sighting as Annette turned pale next to her. Ashe looked up from his book in a panic as I grinned, Claude scheme was generating some pretty interesting rumors.

Dorothea popped open her own umbrella and stood there a second in thought."I don't know if this has anything to do with a ghost, but the citizens in town say three people have gone missing this week. There's also healthy rumors about a reaper riding through town on a black horse."

The songstress looked around at her audience as we all leaned toward her, some of us with interest while others were listening with a shocked horror. "Well, its just a silly little rumor right?"

She winked at us and in a flourish of elegance I envied, put up her umbrella and stepped out into the rain.

The chaos ensured soon after.

* * *

"Miss. Lilianna, really, must we continue to have these conversations? You appear to be an excellent student, given if you bother to put any effort into your coursework, but even that is a rarity! I understand that you are a student here at the request of the archbishop, but if you continue to sleep through my lectures I will have to question if you really intend to graduate."

I drummed my hand on the professor's desk listening to the lecture bored. It was all things I had heard before. I was tempted to write the entire thing off but a small nagging part of my conscience weighted on my mind.

My promise to Claude. The day in the tree, not all that long ago, but it felt like a lifetime ago after the fight at the Black Tower. My promise to try harder as a team and to put forth more effort. Internally I sighed, my hand making lazy circles on the worn wood in front of me.

"Professor I'll be honest, I would pay more attention if I was learning anything new. Right now, all the course work your assigning and covering is, to be frank, a bore. I am both uninterested and unmotivated to do anything more than sleep. I have already covered this information some time ago with my father, who was a very strict academic in his own right, and I have no motivation in which to re familiarize myself with basics. I believe I have already demonstrated that I am no beginner in magic and spells."

I pointed to my priest and newly acquired mage certification, and proceeded to stare my professor dead in the eyes. My voice was as flat as Byleth's as I glared. "Besides, I am no noble who will look after her estate, and I do not aspire to be a knight. I am here to learn." I narrowed my eyes as I continued. "By the grace of her ladyship I have been accepted here at the academy, but outside of the practical training I feel like I am not learning."

I trailed my finger across the desk as I drew a deep breath. "So, given my grievances, and your frustration, is there any chance that I could perhaps be given more challenging content?"

Hanneman brushed his mustache in thought, not outwardly upset by my less than eloquent delivery. "Your concern is that I am not challenging you correctly? If that is your concern, I can certainly move you up into new levels of difficulty if it can motivate you to engage in your learning. I have been wondering if that was part of your trouble. I have received reports that you are in the library studying with a diligence that betrays your lackluster schoolwork. Imagine my surprise when I received reports confirming that diligence alongside coexisting reports from the librarians that you also assist your fellow classmates in their own research and study."

Hanneman fingered the fine pointed ends of his mustache deep in thought. "Yet rarely do you ever bother to turn in your own course work. I _had_ been wondering why that is."

I paused in drawing circles, not entirely surprised that my professors had found out about my study group, but more of a raw realization. My research on Crests had been rather fruitless on my own, the information on them seemingly scarce. I licked my lips, concerned but intrigued by the possibility of answers in front of me.

"I have been studying crests as of late, as well as faith and reason magic. Though, I will admit I have found myself studying quite a bit on wyvern husbandry just due to my recent acquisition of a wyvern."

"Yes, yes I have heard, and signed off on many slips of paper excusing you from your classwork while you cared for the beast. You say you are interested in crests, but did you know you are in possession of a rare, narry unknown crest yourself? I would love to study it, and if you are looking for answers to crests I am not called the father of crestology for nothing."

The way professor Hanneman was staring at me and speaking made it clear to me he wanted nothing more than a chance to study me. I wasn't going to let a good opportunity go to waste, not with Sothis's warning ringing in my ears and the merchant training in me knew a good sales opportunity when I saw it. "So professor, may I propose a trade then? Regarding my audacious amount of missing classwork, perhaps I can persuade you to overlook it in exchange for allowing you to study my crest?"

"As a professor I cannot allow you to skip out on your studies, you are already quite far behind given your late entry into the term and lack of participation." He was looking very tempted, but apparently I needed to bargain a little harder.

"I'll start participating in class, and make an _attempt_ to complete some of the revised homework, _provided_ I get a say in what I am forced to learn."

"You drive a very hard bargain, but I suppose I should not be surprised given we found you traveling with merchants." He shook his head very dejected. "I should not agree to this on principle, but your crest does intrigue me. Very well, if you do not mind I would like to get started with my research right away. Perhaps you can accompany me to my study and I can start performing my tests?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Corner:  
> Hellooooo! I am sorry for the delay on this chapter - I thought it was going to be a shorter chapter but turns out I needed to add quite a bit to it - lots of editing. I underestimated the amount of work I was getting into on this one on top of getting kind of sick this past weekend - anyway on to the chapter review!
> 
> This chapter saw a lot of just normal slice of life centered around Lili and her academy days - along with minor set up for my next chapter. Lili's actively trying to live up to her promise she made last month...but she is having varying levels of success. Her efforts are not being helped when Claude put her back on the chore roster! (To be fair she would have already been on it but its mostly been stable duty or weeding - things I wish I could stuff in but might make their appearance in other shorts) Speaking of which - that sly DEER! Dropping that note like that! Rude! Not only that - but we see Lili have some kitchen adventures - of the unfortunate kind - no wonder she has some skeptical apprehension when she reads the note. Lili's so tempted to use that poison too - but with a concoction named "Sylvian" she's probably more than a bit skeptical.
> 
> Which her cause for concern only comes back to haunt her when she ends up back in the infirmary! One has to wonder where Hilda was since she should have been on duty, but instead it was Marianne and Cereza. Cereza needs to learn something about some personal space as she yanks Lili's shirt up to admire her scar. We find that Mercedes was able to heal her back from the fight in the tower, but Lili retains her mystifying star shaped pattern on her back. She confesses it was because of bandits attacking her town when she was much younger but is reluctant to say anything more on the subject...and she is now supporting a healthy amount of new bruises from her kitchen adventures. Of course - picking great timing - or terrible timing depending on how you look at it - Claude's got a report that one of his fawns is injured and he's playing leader-man again and checking in - just as Cereza is admiring her scar.
> 
> Absolutely covered, head to toe in flour the golden deer hatches a fun little scheme and Lili goes along with it - and we see that Seteth is opening up a bit - granting her - or is it Rhea - either way Zu finally has a proper combat saddle!
> 
> How I imagine saddles working - Wyvern saddles types anyway -  
> Training saddles are lightweight and great for training, breaking wyverns in, and for scouting. While I imagine there can be scouting saddles, probably meant for short trips such as message carriers, scouting, and spying a large wyvern probably isnt ideal for that type of work.
> 
> A combat saddle works differently - having heavy protective canvas/and/or fine chain mail to protect the chest cavity from attack. It's much heavier than a normal saddle, and is unique to wyvern riders giving them a better defense. Pegasus can't handle the weight of flying with armor which leaves them more susceptible to projectiles. A wyvern combat saddle has also got straps and carabiner clips to ensure riders stay in the saddle on impact. It has a higher backing as well again to help with, well if a spear decides to ram you you're not also flying off into the sky.
> 
> That being said - wyverns are slower, higher defensive tanks types compared to Pegasus - only we know how four-footed horse type creatures feel about Lili...and how she feels about them in return.
> 
> Anyway -I'm off to work on chapter 16! - I think you guys will enjoy 'A Captive Deer!'(Oh its one of my more favorite chapters!) See what the raining weather brings and why the Golden Deer himself is being held 'captive'!  
> I'll try to have it out in about a week! But! If you don't want to miss the release I suggest you follow! And if you're enjoying the story I'd really appreciate that favorite/kudo!


	16. Month of Horsebow Moon - A Captive Deer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lili faces off against Hubert in a game of Chess when an incident at the training hall calls her away from the high stakes match. Down at the training grounds its chaos as knights and students attempt to dig in the rubble for survivors. Lili works herself into exhaustion and has another unexpected meeting with Sothis who is suggesting she make a trip to Zanado for answers. Claude's knocking on her door waking her up from a dead sleep - What does the Golden Deer want at such a late hour?

Chapter 16: Month of Horsebow Moon - A Captive Deer

As I stepped out of Hanneman's labs, I realized I had made a major miscalculation in not putting limits on the enthusiastic professors behavior. I glared down at the crisp white bandage on my forearm as I wandered into the study hall. Hubert was there with Edelgard, who looked like she would rather be anywhere but in the study hall while it continued raining. The game of chess in front of them looked like it was going poorly even from a distance.

Interested, and lacking any better ideas of how to spend my afternoon, I walked over to investigate. It was as I suspected, Hubert was sweeping the floor with the princess.

"Hmm, try moving that bishop to C4." I suggested as Edelgard's hand paused on moving her knight into a trap.

"Why would I do that?" The Black Eagle's house leader looked up from the board to glare at me intensely.

Hubert jerked his head up at me as I pointed at the looming trap she was about to walk into, explaining. "His castle is wide open, and you're going to lose that knight to his queen in a second, which will put you in a corner. I'd say you might have, 1, maybe 2 turned before he checkmates you."

"You are very observant." Hubert glared up at me with a dangerous glint in his yellow eyes, his words about slithered out of his mouth with a hissing bite.

Edelgard moved the bishop as I suggested, as Hubert studied the board with a scowl.

"Your move is a wise one, your highness." Hubert admitted as he was forced to move another piece rather than close his trap in.

In the end Edelgard still lost to her second in command, regardless of my guidance, but by working together with the calm and collected house leader, we were able to even the odds a bit more than before. As Hubert cleared the board the serious house leader turned to me and looked me up and down.

I shifted as Edelgard light violet eyes studied me, conscious that I had not really spoken to the house leader since she rejected my request to join the Black Eagles. The way we analyzed each other brought back the strategies and tactics discussions they had been discussing the first day I meet her. They had already been preparing for the upcoming Battle of the Eagle and Lion. Knowing what I knew now, it was surprising they had been preparing months in advance.

"Say, Lilianna, you have a certain gift for this don't you?" I bowed as the Black Eagles house leader complimented me on my performance.

"I would not say I am gifted with your highness, I simply have quite a bit of experience with the game."

Her intense eyes assessed me with a keen stare. It felt like she was trying to see into my soul and I shifted again uncomfortably. "You don't say, perhaps then you would indulge me in a game between Hubert and yourself? I wish to see what the outcome would be."

I put my hands up in the air, immediately trying to dissuade her. "Ah, no I am fairly certain Hubert would beat me!"

Edelgard was not having any of my excuses. She set one hand on her hip and leaned forward, setting a striking pose that promised trouble if I disobeyed. "Come on and humor me, you had a very large handicap from the start but you were able to even the odds despite me knowing the situation and being able to view it from different angles. I would not say that is anything but a skill."

Hubert glared up from resetting the board with a hiss, a signal that he would do anything is his power his lady's wishes come true. "Come, indulge me. I have not played a game with someone of such a skill level in a long time."

Caught between the crown princess of the Adrestian Empire and and her fierce second-in-command I realized I really didn't have much of a choice. I tapped my hand on the table, trying to appear to consider the offer. "Hmm, what is in it for me?"

"Are you looking for something in particular?" Edelgard's violet eyes flashed as I shrugged, trying to ignore the feeling that I was entering dangerous territory.

"Perhaps I am, perhaps I am not."

Edelgard cast a knowing glance to her second. Hubert smirked, having already come up with an answer. "Perhaps you might be more interested if I _sweeten_ the offer. If you can manage to beat me, I will see that you are brought sweets from the best bakery in town for the entirety of the upcoming week."

I grinned, the mention of baked confections was enough to entice me to try my luck against the ominous second.

I swung my leg over the seat and settled into position. "Deal, in return I'll make sure to end this match as painlessly as possible."

"Those are some bold words, make sure you do not regret them." Hubert chuckled as I took the first move as white.

* * *

The crowd only grew around us as Hubert ground his teeth in frustration. I removed another game piece from the board as I forced him to move out of check.

_"This is an amazing game. Look at how close these two are!"_

I caught a side whisper from one of the bystanders and I considered my next move. Their eager commentary made it difficult to concentrate. I could either risk my rook and my last knight in a gamble that I could end the game, or I could move my king and avoid Hubert's incoming attack.

" _I can't believe Lilianna is actually matching Hubert! I have only ever seen him crush his opponents!"_

I gritted my own teeth in frustration as I reached out for my queen, deciding on neither of my sane moves, and opted for something totally unexpected. My hand drifted across the board chaos erupted behind me.

" _Lilianna_!"

My shoulder was shoved forward roughly and I snarled as I prematurely released my chess piece.

The queen dropped onto its side in the middle of the board.

I turned to glare daggers up at the person calling my name and misjudged their height. My lethal glare slowly panned down to see a panicked Cereza. Coolly, crisply, I snapped. "I am a little busy Cereza, can't it wait?"

The short healer looked at wits end as she grabbed the edges of her veil and pulled them close. "We are needing - healers - Claude - training grounds!"

I caught about one word in three as she rapid fired her native language at me. She grabbed my arm and pulled, belaying her urgency.

Her sudden panic along with her words had me forgetting all about my chess match. My friend just about pulled me off my seat, in her efforts to get me to move. I struggled to extract myself from the table without falling over. "Hold- Hold on a minute. Let me stand up first!"

"Is something the matter?" Edelgard stopped me from getting up, handing me my bag while simultaneously wanting to know what was going on.

Still trying to progress what was going I turned to Hubert who was moving my knight out of the way of his checkmate. "I apologize but I concede."

"Lilianna, could you please answer my question?" The Black Eagle's leader pressed me for answers as I grabbed my bag from her and quickly checked the contents.

I was relieved to see that I still carried spare medical supplies and a couple of vulneraries, a testament to my preparedness when it came to treating training injuries. As I checked over my supplies I wasn't sure what I told her as I adjusted my bag. I counted the available supplies as Cereza gave up on waiting for me. The small shaman quickly raced back out the doors, heading in the direction of the infirmary.

I was not sure how I answered the Black Eagle's House Leader. I think it was a mix of what Cereza had just told me in the Brigid language, I definitely realized a few of Almyran words slipping out, as well as some of my native tongue.

Edelgard's frown only deepened as I clipped the med kit to my belt. "Can you please repeat that? I did not quite understand what you just said."

I took a deep breath as I slung my bag over my shoulder, clearing my mind long enough to speak the native language of Fodlan. "There has been a major accident and they need all healers to report to the training grounds."

My words rippled through the crowd as I shoved my way out of the throng of people.

* * *

The rain continued to pour outside as I raced for the training grounds. The continuing torrent of water made it difficult to see as people scrambled in every direction. From what I could see several of the support beams and the rear wall to the magic classroom looked like they had collapsed, taking some of the roofing out along with them. Figures scrambled frantically over the rubble, digging through the heavy stone to find anyone who might be trapped underneath.

Through the curtain of rain I observed a figure dressed in a blue cape carrying someone towards me. "Ah! A healer! Lilianna! Can you please look after her?"

I looked over the prone form of a student I had not seen before. The prince of Faerghus scrapped and battered face betrayed his panic as the girl in his arms appeared to be lifeless.

I scanned the area, trying to figure out where we could get out of the rain. "I will see what I can do, where are they putting the others?"

Dimitri jerked his head off to the right and started jogging towards the nearby stables. "Over that way, out of the rain."

I followed him over to the shelter as I caught sight of Claude and Byleth issuing orders from the entrance. The Byleth's sharp voice bellowed orders over the din as she attempted to try to reign in the chaos.

"Put her down here, flat, and try not to jostle her too much." I coached the Blue Lion's leader as he lay the student down on the ground, hastily shedding his own cape in order to keep her warm.

I began examining the student. I continued to not recognize who they were, only their uniform informed me that they belonged to the Black Eagles commoners house.

I started checking her over and began to feel my gut twist. The side of her face was sagging and she wasn't responding. I swore violently in Almyran and looked around for another healer. One that had more experience.

Dimitri fretted along side me, picking up on my distress. "Is it bad?"

"Go back to helping the others…" I tilted the side of her face and we both watched it drop. I shifted her head a little more and revealed the huge indent on the side of her head just behind her ear. "I'll try to do what I can, but…" I looked around again, hoping to spy a more experienced healer and found no one. I shook my head and tried to concentrate on saving the life in front of me.

"Do what you can, I have faith in you." The prince slouched off into the rain as I began casting my healing spells.

It took everything I had not to tell him he was wrong as I watched the Prince walk back to moving rubble. Convinced I was on my own I pulled off my gloves and started working. As I suspected standard healing spells did nothing for the extent of the injury in front of me. I gave up after my third standardized healing spell failed and looked around.

No help was coming, and time was running out. I bit my lip and decided to risk it. It took several of my more experimental healing spells but I was eventually able to stabilize the injury. Color returned the the girls face as I wiped the sweat from my forehead. A monstrous headache of my own gnawing at me as I got up. My legs shook as I looked around to re-assess the situation.

It wasn't long before someone picked up that I was looking for the next person to assist.

"You look beat, is she stable enough to be moved to the infirmary?" Claude approached me with two knights baring a stretcher.

I gave a sigh of relief at my leader's impeccable timing. "Yes, she's stable enough to move. Careful of her head and be as gentle as possible. She has a terrible head wound."

While I trusted Claude and the knights to move my survivor to safety, I survived the area and made for the next injured that looked the most desperate. My faith magic was already fading and my headache was throbbing but I somehow managed to patch up and stabilize the next one as well.

Cereza was moving along the lineup of injured next to me, her faith magic starting to flicker and show signs of fading as well. A little ways off Mercedes was also working on a patient her magic flickering showing we were all reached the extent of our abilities, while Claude had developed an efficient method of moving people out of the training grounds and into the infirmary out of the rain as soon as we stabilized them.

When my faith magic finally gave up, I was barely able to stand. Nauseous and shaking, I continued moving, binding and treating what wounds I could with the supplies I had kept in my school bag in case of emergencies. The medicine Cereza supplied me with was quickly used up alongside my vulneraries, the remainder of my bandages and the other training supplies. It was easy to tell that this wouldn't be enough, but as a random soldier thrust a handful of supplies into my hands I realized that most of the rubble had been cleared away with enough capable hands. I assessed the injured again and was surprised to find that the steady trail of injuries was coming to a halt. I knelt down alongside the next injured student and began patching them up.

I treated several more before I looked up and found Dimitri holding out his hands with an apologetic smile on his face. Trying my best to give him an encouraging smile back I bound his hands with deft hands. The prince's hands were covered in bruises and cuts from his fingertips to his forearms, signs he had been one of the first responders rooting around in the rocky debris for survivors.

"Make sure to keep these clean." I cautioned him, my voice fading as I struggled with the headache that inevitably happened every time I used magic. "And... I apologize your highness, that I cannot heal these right now."

Dimitri shook his head, his strong voice reassured me that I had nothing to worry about. "There is nothing to be sorry for. You have used all your magic to keep others from dying. In respect to that I can bear these trivial injuries until they heal. It is nothing compared to the lives of my fellow classmates."

The Blue Lion looked really troubled that I would even apologize for prioritizing the more gravely injured over him but I continued with wrapping his other hand up feeling torn. "Thank you, but truly I wish I could do more for you - for everyone actually. You dug around in the debris to help the injured, and now you are now injured yourself. So, I am sorry that I cannot do more for you, your highness."

I heard the low gasp of surprise as I tied off the last bandage on the prince's hands and looked up into the Dimitri's concerned blue eyes. His eyes followed me as I gazed up tiredly at him. It took a moment to realize I was being pulled into a swift hug.

The prince's voice was low as his torn expression betrayed a certain kind of pain. "It is quite alright, you have done more than enough."

"Y-your highness!" I gasp for air. Dimitri's strength was immense and even though it was only for a second I felt a wave of dizziness overtake me.

The Blue Lion's face changed, looking more haunted then I had ever seen. I blinked and then everything turned back to normal. The prince gripped my shoulder as he reassured me I had done enough. "As a first responder healer, you have done more than enough. Your work here helped to save lives during this dire time of need and for that I thank you."

I stood in shock as the Faerghus crown prince bowed to me.

I hurried to try to stop him, my exhaustion fading to embarrassment as my headache raged. I gripped my eye as I tried to get Dimitri to stand up. "No please, don't! I am not doing anything worth praising!"

"Well, now that's a matter of opinion Petal. I, for one, think you've definitely earned the praise today." Claude appeared on my blind side with a brazen grin that quickly changed to concern. "Scratch that, I think you have overdid it. You're turning blue!"

I let my hand drop in order to glare at my house leader. I wasn't in the mood for his teasing. I opened my mouth to reply and was surprised as he extended a pair of steaming mugs towards both me and Dimitri. "Come on, drink up before you two freeze."

Dimitri looked at the mug as I accepted Claude's offering not realizing how wet and cold I was until he actually said something.

Claude caught Dimitri staring down into his mug, the steaming hot liquid offering a fragrant, cheerful aroma in spite of the tragically oppressive atmosphere.

My house leader huffed in irritation. "Better drink up before it gets cold, Teach made it just for you, ya know."

The spurred the Blue Lion into bolting his tea, steaming hot, in one shot.

We both stared at Dimitri in awe, while I proceeded to use the warm teacup to warming. I savored the warmth as Byleth walked up sipping her own mug. "You both did a great job today."

Byleth looked over her mug at me, and I finally brought mine to my lips. "Dimitri you led the digging crew and moved several of the larger blocks that people had been trapped under." She praised her house leader and then turned her stoic gaze to me. "While Lilianna, your quick reaction and faith skills resulted in several students surviving this incident."

Under Byleth's praise I felt myself flush. Hastily I took a drink of my tea and realized it was Almyran Pine Needles, my favorite.

Claude had said she had managed to brew a perfect cup of tea directly after a crisis. The fact she had gone out of her way to ensure it was also my favorite was amazing. The professor never failed to surprise me. I eyed her over my mug and Byleth gave me a small nod as she continued her report.

"The infirmary is treating people now, but you'll be relieved to know that everyone is expected to make a full recovery." The combat instructor delivered the news in a flat, matter-of-fact voice and I realized the tension I had been using to stand released its coil.

My legs wobbled and then my knees gave way as everything I had been pushing myself for dissipated. Someone was fast enough to grab my tea cup before I dropped it while the other grabbed me around the waist for support. Shaken I looked up to see who was holding me.

Dimitri was staring down at me making sure I didn't fall over while Byleth held my cup in her spare hand. The professor's face was stoic as ever as she appraised my situation. "Claude's right, you're at your limit. You should report back to your room. You have done all you can here."

I shook my head while I voiced my protest. "No, I can continue!"

Byleth's face stared at me blankly, but her eyes betrayed a barest hint of concern. "You're wet, cold to the point your lips are turning blue, and you're shaking."

The professor crossed her arms as if daring me to protest more. I flinched as she delivered the final blow. "We also just witness you faint."

I felt my face flush with heat as Claude chuckled next to me. "All fair points Teach. You really don't mince words."

Dimitri let go of my waist and extended his hand. "Come, let me escort you back to your chambers."

I looked at the prince's bound hand warily and edged a little closer towards my house leader. "I, err, I can go by myself thanks."

Byleth extended my tea cup back towards me. "Take this when you leave. Drink it before you freeze."

I hesitated, looking around the group of scowling, concerned, faces around me and relented.

I accepted my tea cup and took another sip of my tea. The warm liquid made me feel warm for a second and I relaxed my guard.

The slight relapse in my vigilance caused me to sneeze.

The sudden sound surprised all three of the surrounding members as I ducked my head, attempting to cover my nose.

"What - was that your excuse for a sneeze? Oh that's adorable." Claude's teasing grin appeared as easily as it had disappeared. He leaned in towards me as I sniffed miserably.

I glared at the Golden Deer, leaning away from him as he held up a knowing finger. "If I recall correctly that's exactly what you told Felix last time there was an incident at the monastery. You overworked yourself, _and_ decided you could do it all by yourself. Ringing any bells?" He leaned towards me and I stepped towards Dimitri wincing. "Can I remind you that Raphael found you passed out on the bridge?"

I eyed my house leader's threatening finger as it pointed just under my nose, concerned about where Claude had come across all that information. My eyes went cross as I sniffed thickly again. "I am perfectly capable of traversing the monastery grounds this time." I looked myself up and down just to make sure I wasn't lying. "I managed to not be directly involved with this incident and am currently in one piece, so walking shouldn't pose any problems..."

Claude folded his arms as Byleth leaned on Dimitri's shoulder, watching my house leader scheme me into a corner. "Uh, huh, so I'm not gonna find you passed out from exhaustion in the rain between here and the dorms?"

My headache raged as I took another drink of my tea. Arguing with Claude when I wasn't feeling that great was both painful and a hassle. "No, why would I do that?"

"No reason, just feels like something you would do." My house leader's grin was cheeky as he watched me drink deeply from my teacup in order to avoid his pointed reasoning.

Something in my house leaders grin, along with the fact I now knew he kept poisons readily available on him at all times had me looking down at my tea in concern. "Claude, you didn't poison my drink with something did you?"

My sudden accusation caught the Golden Deer off guard, and he backpedaled. "What, no! Of course not!"

Calude shook his head, the light in his green eyes fading as he looked injured I would even think that. He recovered a second later as he smoothly transitioned from indignation to sly mischief. "Well, maybe I added something extra," He shrugged nonchalantly, "Who knows?"

Skeptical he was actually lying, I drained all of my remaining tea and passed the teacup back to him. My headache pounded an agreeing with them, informing me with every movement that I should probably retreat back to my room to rest and recover. "Well it tasted pretty good so make sure to add it again next time alright?"

I tossed my stumbling house leader a sly wink, as I turned to looked up at Dimitri apologetically. "Your highness, surely you have other people who are in need of your time. I greatly appreciate your offer, but I can see myself back to my chambers." I bowed to him and then gave a pointed look to my professor who was standing there watching our conversation as she calmly sipped her tea. I didn't think I needed to say anything to her as I turned back to Claude.

The Golden Deer was staring into the bottom of my teacup questioningly and I felt a weary smile tug on my lips as I bowed to him. "I will, however, take your advice and head back to my chambers. I am rather cold. Good night."

I waved as I excused myself, catching the tail end of an observation from Claude. "Is it just me or is she acting a little differently than usual?"

Byleth put her hand on his shoulder and shook her head as I ducked out into the pouring rain.

* * *

The walk back to my rooms soaked me through. The relentless rain continued to pour over Garreg Mach as the thunder rumbled overhead.

As I got back to my rooms, I promptly stripped off my sopping wet uniform and threw it into my bathroom. I took just enough time to collect a fresh towel from my supply rack and set a small burner to both brewing tea and warming up my room while I took the opportunity to warm up via a hot shower. The hot water warmed me to my toes, and did wonders to help ease my headache.

Once dry, I changed into my muted gold and black lounge wear. The shorts and tank top were cool on the still warming air, but it didn't matter as I grabbed a blanket off my bed and curled it around me while I brewed my own tea. I looked over my stock of powers and medications and selected a few additives of my own to help with my headache and exhaustion. Satisfied I crawled up in my bed and cocooned myself in warmth. I slowly sipped my tea as I grabbed a random book off my nightstand and began reading.

It wasn't long before I drifted off.

* * *

"Well, well back again so soon? I see you have yet to take my advice." Sothis snapped as I woke up in the middle of the green throne room.

The glowing ambient light glittered off the entire area as I slowly sat back up. "It's not like I am not looking for solutions..." I muttered as I pushed the hair out of my face. "But there are other things I have to do as well."

Sothis rolled her eyes at my weak excuse and berated me. "Uggg, you are impossible! I told you how to fix your crest! If you having so much trouble finding answers why don't you just travel to Zanado?!"

I rested my head on my knees waiting for the pain to pass. My eye closed as I flicked through seeing a young mage blowing a hole in the wall over and over again. The blast was unexpected. The backfiring of the spell that was not unlike what I had encountered back when I had first came to the monastery, just at a more explosive nature. The wall fell out into the training yards again and again as I was forced to watch the tragic scene over and over.

"I have...other things going on." I mumbled as I watched Felix and Caspar leapt back, avoiding the falling wall by mere inches as Dedue and Dimitri raced for the rubble, coming from the far side of the training arena.

The events from today replayed again and again in my mind. Each time the events unfolded just a little differently until the event I came to know occurred.

"Goddess why do I need to re-watch these..." I held my left eye as Sothis floated above me.

"Wait, what are you seeing?" She looked like she was pinching things together as she looked down at me.

"There was an incident at the training grounds today, I am apparently re-watching it." I moaned and buried my head into my knees. "I just want to sleep."

"Hang on," She floated down and yanked my head back up. "It was too fractured for me to tell, crest do you have?"

Her voice held a sense of urgency as it felt like my left eye was going to burst.

I tried to look away as she gazed into my eyes with a gasp of surprise. "Oh my, I thought all the fate dragons had been wiped out. Color me surprised."

I still was looking away and reeled in shock as goddess touched her forehead to mine. "It makes more sense now, my vigilant child, you are seeing the past and present. With time you will possibly also see the future."

I squinted back up at her, my eyes barely open as the pain in my eye continued. Tears collected in the corner of my eye as her explanation started to make sense. "Wait, do you know more about my crest?"

Sothis's mass of green hair enveloped me as she leaned down and kissed the tip of my nose. A warm feeling overtook me as the visions suddenly came to a halt. "Seek out your new professor, perhaps you both can find closure in Zanado."

* * *

The knock at my door a few hours later had me questioning how long I had been asleep. The pouring rain ensured I was still sleeping soundly, but the knocking on my door continued.

"Lilianna?"

Claude's voice sounded out over the rain and I groaned.

"Claude? What time is it?"

I rubbed my face and pulled the blanket around me while I got up. I cast a mage light, feeling the piercing stab to my eye, and then stumbled groggily past all the books laying around my room in order to make it over to my door. I unlocked and peered out into the dark rain. The sight on the other side of my door caused me to raised my eyebrow as a very soggy looking Golden Deer holding a covered tray from the dining hall greeted me.

I blinked a few times, still trying to wake up, confused. My voice was thick as I murmured. "Claude, what are you doing out here at this hour?"

My house leader shook his head spraying water everywhere. I held up my blanket to fend off the flying droplets as he explained cheerfully. "Aww, no warm welcome? I told you I was going to keep tabs on you. Figured since you haven't shown up for dinner in the dining hall, I'd bring it to you on my way back to my room."

My eyebrow arched even further. "Did you just casually forget your umbrella or did you just conveniently decide to risk it?"

He chuckled weakly, offering me no excuse, as the rain started coming down even harder. I sighed as we both looked out into the water drenched courtyard. A small river danced over the stone work and headed for the fountain at the center of the plaza.

My eyes slowly roamed back to the Golden Deer in front of me. I was pretty sure there wasn't a dry inch on him as he stared bleakly out into the rain. I shook my head to rid myself of my though and moved to the side to welcome him in. "Do you, umm, want to come in? You're soaked."

Claude's green eyes slowly panned back to me and he took the opportunity to stepped inside as I closed the door behind him.

Not waiting to see what he was doing I traded my blanket for one of my dry towels on the peg behind me. I turned as I caught my house leader scanning the inside contents of my room with interest.

"Can you lean down a second?"

I watched him shiver as he ignored my request, his mouth slowly starting to draw slack over the sheer amount of books in my room. My unmade bed, low burning brazier, and flickering mage light were a dead giveaway of what I had been up to just prior to his unexpected visit.

"Were you napping?"

I rolled my eyes, knowing full well he knew I had been sleeping. "Yes I was sleeping, now lean down here before you drip everywhere."

The waterlogged deer leaned down as his sharp eyes focused on a spot behind me. His free hand moved to unclipped his cape, while he balanced the dining tray artfully in the other. "Petal, do you have half the library in here?"

"No, half of it is Linhardt's room. I only have a quarter of it." I quipped back as I threw the towel over his head and started scrubbing rigorously.

"Woah! Wait a second!" My house leader protested my rough treatment, but as both of his hands were already occupied, he couldn't really fight me off.

I continued to dry his hair off despite his muffled protests and attempts to pull away from me. Deciding Claude had endured enough I let him stand back up. I threw the towel onto the bin of dirty clothes near my bathroom and headed towards my brazier. I didn't bother with matches, already feeling the sharp stabs of using my magic, I just waved my hand and lit all the candles in my room. "You can hang your jacket up by the brazier, it'll dry faster there.."

Claude looked a little lost as my room lit up. I grabbed my teapot and went to fill it back up with water. "I wasn't planning on staying, I need to get back to my room and…"

I ignored his protests, letting the water run until the teapot was filled. I motioned for him to make himself at home as I brought the kettle over to the brazier and lit the burner. The teapot made more of a clang then I intended as I set it to boiling, turning to my unexpected guest. "So, are you just going to leave a lady to eat by herself then, master von Riegan? I am _sure_ you have better manners than that."

The Golden Deer narrowed his eyes at me, still holding his cape and the covered tray.

"I think you grossly overestimate my manners." Claude's low voice cautioned me as he looked around, almost as if he suspected some kind of trap.

I hid a chuckle behind my hand. Claude's suspicion wasn't unwarranted, it wasn't like I just let people walk into my room at random. Well, unless you counted Sylvain who I normally had to chase _out_ of my room. There were very few people at the academy who knew what I was hiding in here.

Not that I was hiding anything of importance in my room.

I cracked a small smile as I watched the Golden Deer continue analyzing the contents of my room. "Ok, what about a friend?"

Claude stopped staring at the jars of medical powers behind me, his face breaking out into perhaps the first honest smile I had seen on him in a long time. My heart jumped as he closed his eyes and sighed. "Alright you got me there. Say does this mean you consider me a friend now? Sure took me long enough to win you over."

The charming smile on the Golden Deer made my heart skip a beat. I turned and busied myself with the tea set as I finally heard him moving around behind me.

"Err, would you mind if I take off my boots? They're soaked through."

"Make yourself comfortable." I replied absently as I tried to remember where I had put my second teacup. I ducked down and started checking through the cupboards at the back of my room. Clicking one open and spying a spider, but otherwise the cupboard was empty.

I moved to the next one and realized I would need to move another stack of books to check the cupboard. "It's the least I can do when you went through the trouble of bringing me food in this weather."

Claude's chuckle was dry as he cracked open the door and legitimately poured his boot out into the walkway. "Not going to lie Petal, I can't help but feel you're being a bit overly nice here. So what's the real reason for pulling me in here?"

I paused, a stack of books in my hands as the tower next to me wobbled. I gave it a quick nudge in the opposite direction with my hip as I walked past. "Hmm? Oh, this is just me trying to open up more I guess..."

My voice trailed off as I hid my face. I made myself busy as I wedged the stack of books between my bed and nightstand trying to clear the way to the next cupboard. "I...ummm I spar with Leonie and Raphael in the mornings all the time. Cereza, Lysithea, and I study together, but about the only time I catch you is when you're not running around plotting something."

"I conveniently notice you omitted Lorenz and Hilda, guess you just don't want to spend time with them?"

I shot a pointed glare at the Golden Deer as he struggled to remove his other boot while balancing the tray of food in the other. "Well I run into Hilda frequently when she's looking for someone to pawn her chores off on, but I steadfastly avoid Lorenz unless it's for class. Honestly he's more than I can handle most days."

"I know the feeling." He managed to get his other boot off and he opened the door again. The Golden Deer proceeded to pour out his second boot into the walkway.

As Claude emptied the contents of his boots, a brisk wind swept into the room extinguishing half my candles. I shook my head as I checked the second cupboard still not finding what I was looking for.

I pushed off my knees and stood up thinking, trying to remember where I had stored my spare teacup. Slowly, I raised my hand and flicked my fingers lazily, once for each extinguished candle as a small exercise in control. Each flick of my finger caused a candle to spark back to life, as a lance of pain shot through my head. I had another idea on where to check as I lit the final candle.

I moved over to my travel bags and began stuffing around. "I don't know how you deal with him tailing you constantly. I watched you yesterday just sit there and take it while he lectured you about some kind of agreement on how Margrave's estate isn't footing enough soldiers or something."

Claude grabbed his boots and looked around. "So you heard that little exchange, huh?"

I nodded towards the brazier. "I try my best to keep my nose out of it, but I get the information regardlessof what I overhear or not. Cereza tends to fill me on his latest grievance with you regardless."

"Oh?" Claude cocked his head to the side, questioning how I got my information. "How does she get that information?"

My travel bags offered no clues on where the second mug was. Growing irritated, I grabbed some papers off my desk and tossed them into my school bag trying to clear my desk. "Hmm? Oh, Ferdinand invites her to Sunday tea and he also extends an invitation to Lorenz."

I flicked a glance at my house leader as he maneuvered around the stacks of books that littered the floor of my room, holding his boots in one hand and the covered tray in the other.

"Those are going to take forever to dry." I observed as I moved another stack of notes. The movement caused a small cascade of papers to fall off the top of my desk. As the papers fluttered around me I spotted my quarry. The spare teacup had been hiding under a mountain of old homework assignments, on the top of the desk.

I reached for the small white cup as Claude dropped his boots down next to the heater. He stood there for a minute and then sat down on the only open area, the middle of the room. Sheepishly he set the covered tray on the ground next to him.

I blew into the bottom of the mug and decided to wash it out before using it as a small dust bunny shot out from inside of the cup and exploded into thin air. I shook the tea cup out with an raised eyebrow and walked towards the bathroom.

"Truthfully I didn't think this would be happening." Claude's voice sounded from behind me as he picked up a book from the pile next to him. "Looks like you're researching something, what kind of information are you digging around for?"

I proceeded to rinse the tea cup out and still found a spot of dust. Scowling, I scrubbed the cup a second time for good measure. "I have a lot of things I am searching for, but there are 3 primary areas."

I bit my lip as the off color spot didn't disappear with a second washing, resolving to using the defective cup I shook the water droplets off and poked my head back into my room.

"Truthfully your discovery from the other day caught my interest and I wanted to see if you'd be willing to share your theories." I scratched the side of my face nervously as I noted my blanket by the door. I grabbed the blanket on my way back to the center of the room noting that Claude had set his cape and jacket on the coat rack. I set the tea cup and blanket on the back shelf next to my tea supplies and rolled my eyes, moving back across the room in order to pull the wet clothing off the rack. The weight of the wet jacket surprised me and I looked down at the Golden Deer who was grinning up at me with amusement and interest.

I frowned as Claude offered no explanation. My initial idea to hang the jacket up wouldn't work so I improvised by grabbing my desk chair and propping it up close enough to the heater in order to dry the sodden material but not close enough to risk it catching fire.

Claude toyed with his side braid as he watched me nudge a few stacks of books out of the way. "Oh, so have I finally caught your interest, ehh?"

I ignored Claude's teasing as I draped the jacket and cape along the back of the chair. Noting the blanket within arms reach I grabbed it and tossed it over him. "Ugg, give me a break."

"You know as soon as I leave those are just going to get soaking wet again right?" Claude pulled the blanket off his head and worked on settling it around his shoulders.

I adjusted the chair growing more irritated. "Ya, I know you're going to get soaked as soon as these dry. For all your cleverness, I can't figure out why you forgot your umbrella." I shrugged and moved towards the center of the room a wiry grin pulling at the corners of my mouth. "But until you leave I think I have a willing captive."

My house leader folded himself up and rested his head in the palms of his hands as he leaned over a nearby book pile, smirking. "Are you viewing me as a _captive_ then?"

I shrugged as I crossed my legs and sat down opposite of him with a mischievous grin. "A _willingly_ captive golden deer...though I suppose you could always go running out into the rain with what you're wearing now."

"Don't worry I won't tell Seteth. You guys are rather close aren't you?"

I felt my smile widening but didn't confirm or deny Claude's accusation.

He scratched the side of his face and looked up at the tea kettle behind me. "Well Petal, you are certainly an odd one. Well now that you have your captive deer, what do you want to do with him?"

"Good question, how about we eat and then we can see where the conversation takes us?" I suggested tentatively as I continued grinning, doing my best to hide my growing headache.

Claude gave me a wiry grin as he made an elaborate show of lifting the cover off the tray in front of us.

I felt my heart skip another beat.

 _When had it ever done this before?_ I hid my panic behind my smile. _Was there something wrong with me?_

Something in Claude's dancing eyes told me he was onto me or was playing some kind of trick. Nervously I looked down at the tray of food between us.

"I _should_ mention Hubert wanted me to bring this to you. I haven't yet figured out why, but he said that you can offer him a rematch anytime." Claude looked around for a place to put the lid and settled for balancing it next to the tray on top of another pile of books.

I picked a cherry tomato off the plate and popped it into my mouth. "Hubert offered me a rematch huh? That's surprising, I was pretty clear I conceded. Nice of him to be concerned about me I suppose."

Claude pulled my blanket around him and crossed his legs to mirror me. "So what does old Hubert want with you?"

I shrugged and grabbed the fork on the tray before puncturing a cheese risotto. I noted the still steaming hot tendrils drifting up from the plate in front of me. A testament that either Claude or Hubert had grabbed the meal directly from the kitchens. Kind of touched by the gesture I blew gently on the risotto to cool it. "The incident earlier today interrupted our chess match. I was promised that if I played him, he'd supply me with a week's worth of sweets."

"Oh?" Claude leaned forward. "So you have a sweet tooth."

I looked up from blowing on my food. "I hate how you're looking at me like your uncovering secrets."

He pulled the blanket around him further, his hands reached out to grab a small stack of papers I had forgotten to move from a nearby stack of books. He glanced through them with no regard for their contents. "I enjoy learning things about people, I store them away for a rainy day."

I chewed slowly as he slowly started to frown at the contents of the paperwork.

"One like today?" I inquired as I lifted another fork full of risotto to my mouth.

"Kind of." He flashed me a wink as he pulled out a paper. "How can you have both a priest and mage certification and still fail a standard exam on magic?"

I realized that he was trying to distract me, but it was pretty clear he wasn't eating.

"You know I am sitting right here right? It's kind of rude for you to go through my papers."

Claude ignored me and pulled out another one. This time it was a paper regarding archery. "You know if you need some help with archery I am more then willing to give you a few pointers."

"Are you just going to watch me eat?" I cut straight to the chase and he paused fingering through my failed exams and homework assignments.

"Wow Petal, your grades really are abysmal." My house leader was quick to try to skirt my question. "That was kind of the plan."

I pursed my lips in irritation as the kettle went off behind me. My voice dropped to a low warning. "Claude von Riegan, I'm going to get that, and if you haven't ate anything by the time I get back I am going to…"

"You're going to what?" Claude dared me as he raised his eyebrows, pulling out another paper on wyvern care.

"Hey look this one is nearly passing!" He pointed the bottom half of the paper that was empty. "Did you run out of time or something or did you just forget to fill out the bottom half of the page?"

"I grew bored and gave up on it." I admitted as I got up to get the tea pot. "As for what I am going to do to you...I haven't figured that part out yet."

There was a dry chuckle behind me and the shuffling of yet more papers.

I poured the hot water into the teapot and looked over my remaining tea leaves. "So, I have Ginger or Almyran Pine Needles, which do you prefer?"

"Personally I prefer the Almyran Pine Needles, but let's have the Ginger." Claude's voice was rough as I shot suspicious glare at him from over my shoulder. He gave me a small wave and picked up a tomato from my salad. He eyed the red vegetable with a look that made me question if he was feeling alright.

I let out a small sigh and hoped he would give me a straight answer. "Claude?"

He looked up from twirling the tomato between his fingers. "Hmm?"

"Are you feeling alright?" I asked, my hand already wandering to the small jars I kept my medicinal powders in.

"I'm fine, why do you ask?" His nonchalant reply had me double guessing my instincts.

I watched him slowly take a bite on the tomato and crossed my arms. "You know, I have traveled a lot and Ginger is the go to in the Alliance and in Almyra for a variety of ailments. I tend to drink Ginger when I have headaches and cramps. I'm going to guess you get headaches, but I kind of doubt that you have cramps."

He choked on the tomato as he suppressed a laugh. "Ah - You'd be right, I don't get those kinds of cramps."

I shook my head and turned back to making our tea. My hand strayed over to sprinkled some fever reducer and pain killer into our tea without him seeing. It felt strange adding the powders to our teas, like I was trying to poison him in secret, but I was pretty sure he wouldn't drink it if he knew what I was up to.

I brought our tea cups over, wishing uncharacteristically that I had nicer cups. The tea set I used was standard issue for the servant's here at the monastery, the same as the brazier. Really there was nothing in my room that wasn't a temporary luxury, or a standard issue item. I sighed as I handed him my normal mug, taking the defective spotty one for myself. "Sorry, it's nothing fancy."

"Thanks." I caught him eyeing my arm, the bandages from where Hanneman had lanced open my wrists in order to get the blood necessary for his extensive testing.

Rather than wait for his question, I just answered his gaze. "You just saw half of my missing homework, and I am sure it's no secret that I just do not complete my coursework."

I tapped the papers in front of us. "Do you also recall me saying your recent findings, that the Immaculate One had a crest, was of interest to me? Well let's say what happened at the Black Tower spurred my thoughts for research."

That had the Golden Deer's immediate attention. He did not miss a beat as he worked to connect the dots. "So what's with the bandage on your arm then?"

I danced around his question, not quite willing to answer it. "I got it while I was helping Professor Hanneman after class. I asked if I could do some extra credit to help make up for my bad grades and he agreed to let me help him study some crests." I looked away from the inquiring green eyes of my house leader, rubbing the back of my hair. "I got carried away and managed to make some of the equipment fall down on top of me. It's no big deal, and the professor said it did more harm to me than it did to the tools."

Claude's eyes narrowed as I gave him a grin to reassure him. "Really, I'm alright. It's just a few scratches."

He sighed, apparently not getting the information he had been hoping for. and took a drink of the tea as I leaned back and pulled another blanket off my bed. I adjusted the blanket around me as I took another bite of my dinner, still conscious that Claude wasn't eating.

I was chewing when Claude looked up from his teacup. "I have been wondering if you actually possessed a crest or not."

I took a deep breath and gestured to the plate in front of me, indicating he would need to eat if he wanted me to answer.

The Golden Deer definitely hesitated the second time, his hand reaching out for the spoon I had yet to use. He went to take a bite and stared at it.

"You're unwell." I didn't hesitate this time as his behavior just served to cement my theory. I reached over and put the palm of my hand on his cheek.

The Golden Deer's face was searing hot to the touch.

My sudden movement had Claude yanking away from me and dropping the spoon back into the risotto as he fled my touch."Wooohhaaa, ok hold on I can explain."

My gut twisted as my hunch was confirmed.

My voice snapped angrily as I berated my house leader. "Claude Von Riegan! You are burning up!"

The Golden Deer immediately began attempting to placate me. "It's nothing really!"

My mind went over how long he must have been outside. He was working just as hard as Byleth, standing outside in the rain for just as long, if not longer as I had been healing people. Then, after I had left, he must have stayed behind in order to continue assisting with the clean up efforts. And, just now I had just caught him outside in the pouring rain yet again.

I thumbed my chin in thought. The fact that he had developed a fever so quickly just told me he had been pushing himself.

"You have been running yourself ragged checking on everyone haven't you?" I accused him as Claude leaned backwards, away from me.

"Hey, I am just doing my duty. Gotta check on all my deers right?" My house leader tried winking at me as I continued fuming.

My other hand drummed across my thigh in irritation as I groaned. "Ugg, I wanted to talk to you about crests but not like this..."

"We can still talk things over, I'm all in and committed now." The suave deer tried saving the conversation as thunder peeled out overhead.

The booming sound resonated down the hallway, shaking the window panels. I ran my hand through my hair trying to think of my next course of action. His jacket and cape were still soaked, and his boots were nowhere near dry either. Sending him back out into the storm in his current condition was cruel and heartless...

I glared at him not saying anything as I attempted to evaluate my options. Claude took another sip of tea, apparently keen on seeing what decision I came up with. Honestly the best place for him _would_ have been his room, but instead I had trapped him in here with me.

"Goddess, I am stupid. I should have just let you go back to your room." I muttered as I pushed my hair out of my face.

"Awwww, but then I would miss out on this amazing alone time with you. Besides it's not like you haven't seen me poisoned before, so what's a little cold?" He sniffed and stopped trying to hide the fact he was unwell.

"I can't even teleport you to your room!" I ignored him as my mind did the calculations and considered the implications of my actions. "I don't know where it's at. I suppose I could _carry_ you from the nearest location but whaa-?"

I looked down in wide-eyed surprise as Claude laid his head down in my lap with a soft grin. "Come on, you wanted me to stay here with you right? We can totally get to know each other better, spend the evening talking and sharing secrets to our hearts content. Maybe even play some chess if your up for it."

"I'm not sure what you're trying to imply there but no? You need to rest. This conversation, and any other subsequent conversations can wait until you're not half delirious with a fever."

"You're right I am totally delicious with fever. A legit snack." Claude's smile widened as he closed his eyes, clearly comfortable in his new location.

I scowled down at my resting house leader, as if he was only serving to reiterate my concerns. Tentatively, I slid my hand up to his forehead only to feel the heat radiating off his flush skin.

I was still trying to figure out what I was going to do with him as his hazy green eyes opened. "Hey Petal, I know this is a stretch but can I stay here where it's warm? No one's been back to my room all day so it's going to be damp, cold..." His voice faded off and I almost missed it as he whispered. "...and lonely."

I continued to scowl down at him, my cheeky leader beamed up at me, obviously hoping that I wouldn't turn him away.

I poked his nose lightly as I narrowed my eyes. He really could be terrifying at time. "If you want to stay, finish drinking your tea."

"I don't want to." My house leaders teasing grin changed to a pout. "You are surprisingly comfortable."

I rolled my eyes at his audacity and picked up my spoon, somehow knowing I was going to regret my decision to let him stay. "You need the liquids and it will help with your fever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Corner:
> 
> Hello! Chapter 16 is complete! Hooray! Oh-oh-I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! - It is one of my favorites! - With everyone interacting and moving to do their own thing Lili is kind of caught up in the motion - caught up in the daily events of academy life. It starts out innocent enough, with her playing chess with the Black Eagles - or rather her being bribed into playing a game with Hubert. To point out - She just needed to play a full game with Hubert in order to win her sweets - but when Cereza interrupts with an emergency Lili doesnt hesitate to throw the game. She does however, hold up, making sure what she is prepared for the events ahead. Then she ends up out in the rain, at the training grounds doing everything she can to save lives, as the rainy season starts. Lili quickly works herself to the point of exhaustion trying to help others, something both Byleth and Claude pick up on. After some prodding, she steps back and ends up heading back to her room to rest.
> 
> From there things kind of pick up on the fluff train - as Claude does his duty as house leader and checks in on his deers after the incident. He's quick to pick up that Lili hasn't left her room and brings her dinner...at Hubert's request. -Might wonder where the Golden Deer's umbrellas is- Claude would have had one at one point but my thoughts on it is he gave it to Hilda probably borrow leaving him to run around with his cape. (Yes-he uses his cape as a rain guard.) Lili invites him in upon seeing him soaked - seeing it as a valuable time to speak with him in private on crests. Note she lies to him and doesn't tell him about her crest - and no one knows about her crest/magic. Sothis is suggesting visiting a place called Zanado for more information however.
> 
> Another thought worth mentioning would be how Lili chooses to deal with Claude. The most logical choice for him would have been the infirmary, but if you recall there's a bunch of students up in that area trying to recover from the incident in the training grounds. So if Lili was to teleport Claude up there for treatment, she would just be subjecting all those people in recovery to whatever Claude has caught. -So she is kind of stuck-
> 
> So if your interested in seeing how Claude's stay turns out - check that follow button! Also if your enjoying the story - check the favorites/Kudos button! It means a lot and I hope you guys are enjoying the story! See you in chapter 17!


	17. Month of Horsebow Moon - Trust Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lili continues to care for the Golden Deer who is smoothly getting her to open up a bit more.  
> Is it a ploy or is Lili being had by the scheming House Leader?

Chapter 17: Month of Horsebow Moon - Trust Issues

I ended up letting Claude sleep in my room that stormy night.

At one point, as he struggled to stay awake the resourceful deer managed to convince me to move up into the bed. Our positions did not really change as we crawled up onto my single wide bed together. I positioned myself sitting upright. My legs were covered with a thick blanket as I leaned up against the wall for support while Claude curled up into a ball next to me. My incapacitated house leader continued to rest his head in my lap, slumbering restlessly throughout the night.

I stayed up late into the night, only drifting off here and there in an effort to keep an eye on him. I tried my best to encourage Claude to drink in-between his fervent dreams, only to have him push me away and reject the water I offered him. Feeling annoyed, helpless and restless I flicked through the books within my reach. Pages drifted by as I found myself unable to concentrate on the words in front of me. I finally gave up on reading and began muttering old stories I had picked up on my travels.

My hushed voice filled the room late into the night as I attempted to lull the Golden Deer to sleep, and was rewarded for my efforts as he finally drifted off into a restless sleep. I continued talking, letting my voice fill the void. On more then one occasion I caught myself getting lost moment as my stories allowed me to drop my guard and just relive happier days. In those rare moments I found myself absently running my hands through the sleeping deer's brown messy locks until I too managed to drifted off into the world of dreams.

Morning must have come while I nodded off, visions of the battle in the red canyon drifted in and out between pine trees, grassy prairies, and open skys. Per my routine at the crack of dawn, a thunderous, roaring bang on my door awoke me.

"Oi! Lass! Yer hav ten min till I comes in after yer!"

Claude awoke at the first bang on my door with a jolt of clear panic. His hand headed directly for his belt knife as he attempted to sit up. "Wha-!?"

I quickly clamped my hand over his mouth and pushed him back down in bed, my body half covering him as I crawled forward hissing. "Shhhh-!"

"10 minutes lassy!" Navan roared at the door in his typical fashion. He slammed his fist into the door once more as a firm reminder that I needed to get moving. My heart hammered as Claude froze under me. We both waited on baited breath for Navan's footsteps to fade.

"Sorry about that." I released my captive, who's response was to yawn and scratch his hair.

"Man is that how you wake up every morning?"

I nodded confirming his suspicions as I threw my blanket over top of him and crawled out of bed in order to stretch. "Yup, sure is. Every morning at the crack of dawn. Lovely isn't it?"

"No." Claude muttered darkly as I flicked my finger, lighting the nearest candle while stretching. I ignored the small tingle of pain that race through my head as I cast the small spell. Finishing my deep stretch, I struggled to suppress a yawn as I leaned down in front of the groggy Golden Deer in order to examine him.

Claude didn't pull away this time as I slid my hand up under his bangs, but he wouldn't meet my gaze either. The Golden Deer's skin was still hot to the touch, but it felt a little cooler then it had last night. I suspected his fever was on the verge of breaking.

I pulled my hand away and frowned. "You're color's still a bit off, but you look less flush than you did last night. How are you feeling?"

My house leader's response was to chuckle lightly, his green eyes flicking around the room as to not make eye contact with me. "I feel like I could use a bit more sleep."

I reached my hands back out and was shocked as he brought his cheek to me, meeting my hand half way. I cupped his face, staring intensely as his still fever ridden cheeks gave him an unhealthy red pallor. "You do feel a bit cooler...and I think your fever is on the verge of breaking. Just take it easy today. Eat a decent meal, drink something and you should be alright."

"You have experience with this don't you?" Claude's green eyes stopped roaming around my room and came to sudden focus on mine. I wasn't prepared for the intense scrutiny I had just come under. I felt my own cheeks heating up as I took a step backwards.

"I-I'm used to doing this, yes! I used to make ends meet by peddling medicines! So I know a bit about herbs and healing for that reason."

"It shows." Claude attempted to suppress a yawn as he wrapped his arms around one of my pillows and proceeded to bury his head in it.

I watched him pull the blankets around him and went to fetch a wet washcloth. Wringing it out in the sink I brought it back and gave it to him. Unable to meet Claude's searching green eyes I struggled for words. "I-I, um, need to head out for a bit. Y-you can stay here if you want? It'll be warmer than your chambers...and...err..I'll be back in a couple of hours. I need to get to the training grounds or Navan will come looking for me. I'll be back to check on you when I'm done, alright?"

The Golden Deer jerked his head up, the wash cloth slipped out of his hand and landed on the bed as he blinked up at me in surprise. Claude's mouth slightly was agape as he struggled for his own words. "Wait you'd let me stay? No tricks?"

Something told me I shouldn't look away as I answered, my cheeks heating up as I answered him honestly. "You're still not fully recovered, so yes you can stay?" Unable to come up with a better answer, I heard my dry humor falling from my lips. "Or do you think I am just that cruel to stay up most of the night just to kick you out in the morning?"

My humor was apparently not lost on the ailing deer as he gave me an exhausted yet cheeky smile. Claude picked up the cooling cloth and managed to toss me a quick wink. "Well, I suppose I don't mind being your captive deer for a bit longer than if that's the case."

I watched him carefully, stuck somewhere between extreme concern and embarrassment as the Golden Deer yawned and lay his head down on my pillow watching me get ready for my morning training session.

"...Whos capturing who?" I muttered darkly under my breath as I tossed a few more coals into the brazier, refueling it for a few more hours.

"Hmm? What was that Petal?" Claude's sleep ridden voice was already thick as he began drifting back off.

I turned and grabbed my training axe and spear off the wall next to me. I shook my head not answering him honestly as I grabbed my heavy waterproof cape off the peg behind the door. "Nothing, I was just thinking out loud. I'll grab something for us to eat from the dining hall on my way back."

Claude's light snoring greeted me before I even slipped out the door for my training morning session with Navan.

* * *

"Ich, what be distracting yer lassly?" Navan looked down at me in disgust as I coughed up blood. The red splattering specked the training floor in front of me as I pushed myself up. "Yer hearts not in it today."

"I didn't sleep well last night." I snapped as I wiped the trailing blood off the corner of my mouth.

"Ach, yer got yer head up ina clouds?" My axe mentor snorted as he readied his weapon for our next go round. "It will get yer killed on ther field lass. Right, let oi see yer fight like yer life means something to yer!"

I stepped to the side still trying to recover as he brought his ax down near my head. I glared up at my mentor in high displeasure and did not flinch as he roared his battle cry. Calmly, I saw my opening. I brought my axe haft up and used the end like I would a spear thrusting it forward into the opening I had just spotted.

My blow was weak by my normal standards, as I lacked momentum that I normally relied on for a more heavy blow, but the pointed, precise, jab hit my mentor in the chest just below his rib cage. Feeling my victory in sight I shoved my weapon forward with everything I had.

I watched Navan's face go ghost white as he grunted and staggered backwards. I waited, giving him an edge of mercy as I caught my own breath.

My voice was a pained hiss, a testament that my morning training was more of a morning beating. "I can continue old man, how about you?"

I grinned cheekily as Navan rubbed his rib cage tenderly. Even with the heavily padded training armor on he appeared to have taken considerable damage. "Nnn...that was a good blow. Hows abouts yer call's it quits for the morning lass?"

"That was a pretty good comeback." Dimitri commented as I poured water over my head. "You don't seem any worse for wear this morning, but he's right you're training is a bit loose this morning. I was not going to say anything, but you seem to be preoccupied. Is something the matter?"

I gave the prince a suspicious glare out of the corner of my eye as I took a drink of water. When I had quenched my thirst, I answered crisply. "I said I didn't sleep well last night."

I ruffled my waterlogged hair, feeling like I was not convincing anybody with my excuse at this point, but was committed to the ruse. I felt the water seep down my back and saturate my work out attire. The princes piercing blue eyes had me looking for a more comprehensive answer.

"I'll admit I am still a bit preoccupied from yesterday." I released a held breath slowly, not quite lying, but not quite telling the whole story either.

My excuse was enough. Dimitri accepted my explanation at face value. The prince's gaze became dark as he looked at the match between Leonie and Felix as the two finished up. "Did they ever tell you how it happened?"

The Blue Lion shook his damp blond locks out of his face as I set about cleaning my gear. "No, they didn't. After our conversation last night I followed everyone's suggestion and just retired back to my room last night. Haven't really heard from anyone since."

"They say it was a spell that went wrong and blew up half the hall." Dimitri's eyes held a strange far away look as I winced and I continued maintaining my training gear.

"Did they survive?" My question was a tense one as the prince's attention snapped back to me.

"Ah! Professor Byleth assured us that everyone is expected to make a full recovery. While it does appear that infirmary is a bit busier than normal, things are looking positive for once."

I let out a relieved sigh as I finished cleaning my gear. "Finally a stroke of luck, I am glad."

I sat on the floor of the training grounds in a bit of a daze, feeling each and every bump and bruise from my recent training session. With a groan I remembered I had no medical supplies on hand, so I was going to feel each and every one of Navan's lessons for the remainder of the day.

Dimitri caught onto my despair and put a rough hand on my shoulder. "Are you sure you feeling alright my friend?"

My eyes drifted to the firm hand on my shoulder and followed it up. "Ya I am fine, your highness, how about yourself? I recall yesterday you also faced injuries, how are your hands?"

A faint red glow caught the Blue Lion's cheeks as he released my shoulder. "Fine, I have been taking care of them and Mercedes has kindly offered to keep an eye on them. You needn't worry about me."

I let out a relieved sigh and began packing up.

"Done early this morning arn't you?" Felix jibbed from the training grounds, his match with Leonie now finished. My housemate grabbed her bow and headed off to the archery fields to practice with a cheerful wave as I looked up from packing.

Tired of giving the same excuse, I snapped at the swordsman. "The weather's getting to me and I'm tired. Leave me alone."

The noble snorted, cutting past my lies in light of his own self interests. Felix pressed a side sneer as he finished yet another pattern dance. "Seems like you had all of last night to sleep, you should spar with me."

The relentless swordsmen pointed his weapon at me as I ducked under his attack, dead set on leaving. "I'll pass."

"Come on, the professor isn't here and it's just you and the Boar here. You can give me a challenge." Felix pressed his offer as he attempted to entice me into joining him for training.

Not remotely eager to collect another bruise this morning, I snorted as I put my hand on the training room door. "I want to pass Felix. Give me a rain check and I'll do it sometime this week when I'm not 'half in a daze' as Navan put it."

"I'd rather it be now." The swordsmen sniffed but let me pull the door open without any more trouble.

As I pulled the heavy door open I spotted a few more of the Blue Lion's reporting in for morning practice. I sniffed as I looked out into the grey morning drizzle at the approaching figures.

"Why don't you get Sylvain in here to train with you? He seems like he'd help you relieve some of that tension." I quipped as Ingrid entered and gave me a confused look as I held the door wide open for her was a tired grin.

"What's going on with Sylvain?" The fierce blonde scowled as I put my hand on her shoulder for a second.

"What isn't going on with Sylvain?" I shook my head as our eyes met and then I headed for the showers.

* * *

I jogged my way to the dinning hall fresh from my shower and somehow managed to feel nervous. I picked up a tray and got into line, attempting to figure out the fastest method to use in order to get my meal out of the dinning hall without attracting a lot of attention.

Of course, luck wasn't on my side as the head chef caught sight of me staring blankly into the rafters. He imminently recognized me and starting barking. "Hey you!"

The sudden disturbance in an otherwise quite line had me looking around to see who was calling out. My eyes settled on the head chef and I attempted to duck behind Raphael for cover.

"Don't you hide on me!" The chef walked over, his face scowling and entirely too sour for the morning meal. He shook his spoon at me as I peeked out from behind my classmate. It took only one look to tell I was discovered. With a defiant glare, I scowled up into the Chef's vexed face as he growled menacingly. "You missed your shift last night."

I snapped back matching his angry voice with my own. "All healers reported to the training grounds for the accident yesterday, if you have a problem with that take it up with Professor Byleth or Seteth. They will vouch for me."

The chef realized I had the upper hand and grunted irately, but let the issue drop as he served me some oatmeal. "Likely story, I better see you here for tonight's dinner duty or I will report you for skipping. Then we will see who vouches for you!"

"I'll be here." I promised heavily, wondering just how I was going to deal with classes, chores, and _Claude_. I checked over the menu for something the Golden Deer might be able to handle in his given state.

"Oatmeal should be fine... I can eat the fruit." I rubbed my chin deep in thought as I held up the line behind me. "I am not sure about the eggs or bacon though." I muttered as I pulled a few flapjacks onto a plate as well and then grabbed a lid to keep my meal warm.

"Oh hey Lilianna! Over here!" Hilda's cheerful face waved me over as I went to walk out the door.

I hesitated as I slowly panned to see the rest of the Golden Deer table watching me with interest.

"Oh, good morning Hilda." I gave half a wave, unsure of how to react as rest of the table waved me over excitedly.

"Over here, come sit with us." Leonie shouted out over the rest of the early morning dining hall racket as she elbowed Raphael to move over and give me space.

I was caught between appearing antisocial and trying to be more of a team player. I decided to see what my housemates had to say before excusing myself. "Errr, morning everyone? Can I help you with something? I kind of need to get back to my room. I have a paper to finish before class."

I bit my lip and attempted to craft a convenient excuse that was semi-believable.

Lysithea snorted and immediately called my bluff. "What are we to believe that you are actually doing your homework now?"

Not one to miss a chance Hilda perked right up.

"Oh wow, maybe you could help me with my paper too! I am just so lost about these ionization circles how they apply to magic and healing properties." Hilda tried to convince me to stay, in order to assist her on her basic magic circles homework but I just shook my head.

"Actually, I have a paper due on supply and logistics." Which wasn't entirely a lie, I did have a paper to complete on that topic, I just had zero plans on going back to my room to finish it.

Hilda pouted, her perfect pink lips trembling as she attempted to persuade me into helping her. "Oh! Well, I thought since you know so much about magic, you might be able to help poor, little, old me! Your answers from yesterday really impressed me, so I was really hoping you could give me a few pointers."

I shook my head, not falling for the second's crafty tricks. "Maybe if you attempted to study in class rather than write letters all the time you might retain some of that information." She pouted as both me and Lysithea rolled our eyes in unison. "Maybe if you joined me in the library for a study session I'd be happy to help you, but if you're having trouble now why not ask Lysithea or Marianne to help you? Lorenz might also be a decent choice to ask..."

"I'm not doing her assignment for her." Lysithea snorted as she turned her attention down to a book she managed to prop up against her morning orange juice. Managing to both eat and read during our morning breakfast conversation. "Why not join us in the library and actually study for once?"

"Gosh that seems like so much work, I just don't know if I am up to it." Hilda continued making excuses and I figured it was a good time to slip away, having both made my appearance and crafted an excuse to leave I started slowly inching towards the door.

Hilda's bright pink eyes did not miss my escape plan. "Oh hey Lilianna before you go, if you happen to see Claude can you let him know I want to talk with him pretty please?"

I raised an eyebrow fainting surprise. "Sure? If I see him?"

Hilda sighed and seemed to lose a bit of her enthusiasm. "Oh, so you haven't seen him either then. I thought you might have."

I shook my head. "Nope haven't seen him all morning. Last time I saw him was at the training grounds yesterday evening."

The second raised her hand daintily and seemed concerned. "Well, he never returned to his dorm room last night and I am beginning to be a teeny bit concerned."

"I'll pass your message on if I see him." I reassured her, completely unwilling to tell her the person in question had just spent the entire night in my room. I could only imagine the rumors that would crop up if the gossip mill got wind of _that_.

I managed to skate out the dining hall doors without any other interruptions after talking with Hilda and began the walk back to my room.

I grumbled as the rain changed to a light grey mist. "I should have just let him go back to his room last night! Goddess I am so stupid. This would have been a lot less of a hassle had I not got involved. Life's always easier if I don't get involved."

* * *

I opened the door to my room only to hear Claude coughing in the dim light of my sparsely lit room.

"Claude?" I cracked the door of my room open to find the Golden Deer still cocooned in a ball on my bed.

I frowned, utterly surprised that Claude hadn't taken the opportunity to slip away while I was out. I watched the ball on my bed rise and fall for a good minute before I started looking around for space to set my tray down. As I located a spot I noted my room was a bit chilly. I dodged around the carefully stacked towers of books in order to make it to my desk. I shoved handfuls of papers and books out of the way as I made room from the tray on the cramped desk. The china rattled as I set it down and turned to my next problem.

"I would have cleaned had I known I'd be taking care of you…" I muttered as I re-stoked the brazier and went to fill up my tea kettle. The water ran as I peaked out to check on Claude. The Golden Deer still appeared to be sleeping, despite the noise I was making. Shaking my head, I grabbed the kettle and set it to warming while checking over my supplies.

"This is the last of the ginger tea, that's a shame. Ah well, maybe I can do some work in town and get some spare cash next moon. It sucks that the caravans don't carry it this far west." I sighed as I looked over my medical supplies.

"Looks like the fever reducer is fine. I'm still low on painkillers but that's no surprise. Hmm, I didn't notice that my nausea control and cough suppressants are about empty though." I muttered as I held the jars up to the candle light.

With a sight of defeat I took the pot off the burner. "That's going to be a couple hundred gold...great…"

I made tea as my house leader groaned behind me. The Golden Deer turned restlessly in his sleep as he coughed wetly. I shot a quick glance over my shoulder to make sure he was alright as I set the ginger tea seeping. Concerned, I added some fever reducer and cough suppressants to his tea.

"The ironic part about this is I asked you yesterday if you drugged my tea, now here I am legitimately drugging yours." I shook my head as I sat down on the side of my bed with the fresh cup of tea.

My hand slid up to brush the hair out of Claude's eyes, not entirely surprised to feel that his fever had returned based on the sounds he was making. My touch didn't seem to alarm him as I pulled away.

"Claude?" I called out softly. The Golden Deer was sleeping so soundly, it was a shame to wake him. "Claude, can you wake up please?"

"Mmm?" Hazy green eyes cracked open for a second and made contact with mine before closing again. "Let me sleep…"

I gave his shoulder a small shake. "Come on, you need to eat something."

Claude let out a low groan. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, you do." I insisted as he pushed himself upright.

"I don't want to." My house leader complained as he unwrapped himself his cocoon.

I waited for him to get situated, holding the teacup while Claude sniffed thickly. "Uh, huh. Here drink this and you can go back to sleep afterwards."

I handed him the teacup.

He sniffed and peered down at the cup with barely awake eyes. "Did you drug this?"

I looked him dead in the eyes and decided not to lie. Nodding slowly I answered calmly. "Yes, I did."

He gave me a flat stare that somehow alarmed me more than any of his cheerful faces. "I can tell. The tea's cloudy and there's a bit of residue on the side. Are you trying to kill me?"

I rolled my eyes at his pointed accusation. "You didn't have a problem with it last night. But to answer your question no, I am not trying to kill you. It's medicine, for your fever and cough nothing more."

Claude pushed the teacup back at me turning his nose away. "You first."

 _Now, who's having trust issues_.

I thought as I took a sip from the tea cup. I couldn't say I blamed him for being suspicious. The tea _was_ ungodly bitter, but it wasn't anything I didn't expect. Medicine rarely tasted like it was good for you. Puckering my lips I pushed it back towards him as proof I was willing to drink my own concoctions. "Yes, I am aware it tastes terrible but I swear I am not trying to harm you. It's a potent fever reducer found only on the edges of Almyra's mountain rages and I added something for your cough."

"..." The Golden Deer seemed to be contemplating his options as he bundled up in another blanket.

"Are you done fussing?" I sighed impatiently, wanting to eat and prepare my own tea to help with my bruises.

"It will taste even worse the longer it seeps." I informed the cautious deer as he sighed and stared reluctantly at the tea cup in his hands.

"I don't want to."

Growing irritated I made a grab for the tea cup and pulled it out of his grasp. "Fine, if you don't want it I'll toss it. You just can live with the sniffles and you can get out of my room."

I snapped as my patience broke. I got up off the side of the bed and stormed towards the bathroom so I could pitch the tea.

"No! Wait! I'll...risk it."

I glared down at the blanket creature occupying my bed, my good will hanging by a thread. "Are you hiding something from me Claude von Riegan? Are you allergic to the common cold remedies? I kind of would need to know that if you are."

"No, it's fine." My house leader muttered from within the confines of the blanket and I rolled my eyes once more at the finicky deer in my care. "Either you want my help or you don't. Which is it Claude?"

"I'll drink it…" Claude admitted reluctantly and braced himself as he held out an unwilling hand.

I sucked in a slow breath and released it as I passed him the teacup back. The Golden Deer drank the entire tea cup down in a single go. My house leader shuddered violently as he drained the last drop and he handed me the now empty cup.

I inspected the bottom of the teacup and walked back to wash out the inside of the china, commenting dryly. "Come on it can't be all that bad. You're the one poisoning yourself every few weeks. What was it last time, a random mushroom you found while out on patrol?"

I heard Claude groan and the creak of my bed as I finished washing the cup out. "No, it was some berries I found out in the woods the last time. The mushroom incident was the time before that."

I inspected the bottom of the tea cup and shrugged. I entered my main room again and made for my own tea this time. The Golden Deer was curled back up in a fetal position clutching my pillows as he watched me with glittering green eyes.

I paled at Claude's risky actions and had to remind myself that my house leader routinely messed around with poisons as I prepared my own tea. I looked down into my own tea cup and decided to add a healthy amount of pain reliever to my own tea before setting it on the tray of food and bringing it over. I was a bit too concerned to ask Claude anymore questions on the matter. "Here I brought us some food from the dining hall. Try to eat something."

I lifted the lid and poured honey over the oatmeal before turning and offering it to him. The Golden Deer's wary green eyes inspected the bowl in my hands uneasily. I attempted to entice him into eating.

"Honey is good for your throat and the food will do you good." I pressured him into considering the food. "Come on, I know you didn't eat much last night either and you need to eat."

Claude shook his head and hid his mouth as I waved the oatmeal under his nose, watching his red cheeks turn pale against his darker skin tone. "No, I'm good thanks."

I attempted to think of a way to pursued him, since logic didn't seem to be working. "How about we make a deal? I'll answer one trivial fact you want to know about me in exchange, you try to eat something?"

There was a defeated sigh from the blankets as he came out of them. "You drive a hard bargain. Can I save the question for another rainy day?"

I narrowed my eyes, weighing the risk between being at his mercy now versus later. "You can save it for later. You might also think of showering, that would probably help you too."

He took the bowl of oatmeal from me and started eating slowly. I had the notion he was weighing his options on if he wanted to sate his curiosity now, verses saving it for a later date for something more important. I sighed as I took out the small pocket knife I carried on me in order and began to peel my apple. "I'm going to regret this arn't I?"

"Probably." He flashed me a weak smile as I kept my eyes on the blade in front of me.

I missed whatever he said next as I concentrated on running the blade just under the fruit's skin.

"I'd rather just stay in bed."

"Huh?" I looked up temporarily distracted as an answer just slipped from my lips. "Then stay here and rest. I don't mind."

A second later my brain caught up with my mouth and I proceeded to stuffed an entire slice of apple into my mouth, feeling the heat rising on my cheeks.

I was busy wanting to die as a split second later as Claude got up. I froze as I felt his arms wrap softly around my shoulders as he pressed his cheek up against mine.

"You're not really all that cold and distant are you, Petal? You have just been holding back on me, haven't you?" Claude murmured softly in my ear as I choked on my apple slice.

His feverish frame leaned over and put a half ate bowl of oatmeal back down on the tray in front of me. "I'd love to get to know you better sometime, I find this side of you rather endearing. I kind of like it. I look forward to chatting with you later, maybe we can even have that game of chess I promised you."

I felt my system jumpstart itself into hyperdrive and I struggled to not let the Golden Deer's smooth words get to me. I swatted him away from my ear feeling like my cheeks were going to catch fire. "Just-Just go back to sleep! you're not even coherent are you?"

Claude's smile teased and tantalized me as he cooed "I'm co-here-an't I?"

I slapped a hand over the ear the deer had been whispering in. "I will just take that as a no."

Claude chuckled dryly and the released me. "I probably have people looking for me right about now. Thanks for looking out for me Lilianna, I'll catch you around."

His casual comment reminded me of Hilda's request from this morning. "Oh! I almost forgot, Hilda is looking for you about something. She's concerned because you didn't return to your room last night."

"Haha, I knew it." The Golden Deer collected his boots, jacket, and cape and prepared to leave.

I carefully chewed my apple as I watched him struggle to pull on his calf high riding boots.

"You'll be alright won't you?" My voice was small, barely even my own. I half wondered if Claude even heard me. If he did, the Golden Deer didn't say anything as he threw me a quick archer's salute and then dipped out into the gray mists, using his golden cape as a guard against the cool rain.

And just like that - Claude left my chambers.

His things disappeared from their respective places and my room returned to normal within a few minutes of him departing. It took a few minutes of me eating alone for it to really sink in that he wasn't here anymore and somehow my room felt a lot more lonely.

The class bell rang breaking me out of my compilations and I scurried to get to class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Corner
> 
> Yay for Chapter 17! Ohh yesss - I hope you enjoyed the escalation from chapter 16 to chapter 17 and these little fluff moments as both Lili and Claude start to open up a bit more to each other. Claude still somehow managing to be smooth despite his current condition and is leaving Lili feeling a bit confused and flustered. We also see Claude being a little gremlin - refusing medication and having some real trust issues - it seems the Golden Deer has just as many trust issues - if not perhaps more - then Lili does.
> 
> Support rank B has been achieved? Idk I kind of write these with the idea I am doing support scenarios but making them kind of interesting. I hope your enjoying these little scenarios and all the little extras I am including. We move onwards through the month of the Horsebow - have to figure out who the ghost of Garreg Mach is and that reaper. As it is - chapter 18 sees Lorenz taking center stage and Lili is of course - less then impressed with the rose obsessed noble.
> 
> Check out why Lorenz is inviting Lili to dinner in chapter 18! If you don't want to miss how things progress I suggest hitting that follow button! And! If your enjoying the story - a like or comment goes a long way! Thanks for reading - and I'll hopefully see you next week!
> 
> Also question for you dear readers: Got any more ideas for tags? What do you think of them? I am new to AO3 tagging and am not certain I am doing it properly. If you have ideas please feel free to let me know! (It would be greatly appreciated!)


	18. Month of Horsebow Moon - Fine Dining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After caring for Claude, Lilianna continues about her business feeling a bit more off then normal. Maybe its the weather maybe its something more but either way something is unsettling her. Being given a huge homework packet might have something to do with it, dish washing duty, or maybe it something to do with the rumors about ghosts and reapers but either way to get Lili's mind off being grounded, Cereza is plotting something devious. The ominous feeling accompanies the rainy season at Garreg Mach and Lili finds herself talking to Lorenz. In a strange turn of events all three end up on a dinner date at a very refined restaurant in town.

Chapter 18: Month of Horsebow Moon - Fine Dining

It did not surprise me to learn that Claude was missing from most of our classes that day, but what did surprise me was the fact that no one else seemed to think that anything was overly amiss. Outside of the rumors of ghosts and reapers that were starting to spread through the class like wildfire, no one seemed to pay any heed that our house leader was missing.

I drummed my hands on my desk waiting for classes to finish, masking my discomfort behind an unusual attentiveness to the current course content. Lectures rolled by, my lessons in faith and reason magic drifted to spears and authority courses as I waited to see what information was filtering through my classmates gossip mill.

The primary topics were mostly about some tests we had later this week and about the relentless rain, but scattered conversations of weekend plans and tea parties seemed to make up the normal gossip mill. I did overhear some of the Blue Lions group discussing ghosts and and apparently more sightings about a tall knight in all black riding through town.

Mercedes's excited voice proclaimed that the black rider was making off with civilians and warned her classmates to not go out after dark. I tapped the end of my pen on my table, listening, but not quite buying the healer's act. It sounded like a tall tale, but still it linked up with what Dorothea had informed us about a few days ago, so I wasn't entirely dismissive of the rumor.

As I considered the possibilities, Hanneman tapped my desk and requested that I stay after class. With a start I looked up and realized that it was already lunch time. An ominous roll of thunder washed over the Monastery as my magic instructor handed me a personalized packet full of advanced coursework. I stared at the heavy pocket in awe and a bit of terror as I was informed that while I still had to show up to class on schedule, I was allowed to work at my own pace and ignore the lectures. Hanneman gave me a pointed stare as he then disclosed that One-on-One instructor meetings were encouraged but not required.

The professor looked over the rim of his glasses to make sure I was following along with his modified instructions as I nodded to confirm I understood. With one final glance at the heavy packet on my desk I packed up and was dismissed for lunch and my afternoon duties.

Delighted with the prospect of finally learning something of interest in my school work, I ate a quick lunch with Caspar and Linhardt and then went to take care of Zu.

The wyvern had been grounded until the weather cleared up and his mood was a clear reflection of the stormy season. A few bruises on my legs and a small bite mark on my bicep later, I reported for combat training with Byleth and then magic with Manuela. Every part of me hurt by the time I showed back up to the dining hall for a light repast before I reported back for kitchen duty.

The head chef scowled at me as I showed up with a cheeky smile, but he jerked his thumb towards the back room as the dinner rush started to pick up. Relieved I wasn't on plating or cooking duty, I proceeded to spend the normal dining hours scrubbing pots and pans in the back of the kitchen as Annette attempted to bring them back to me for washing from the dining hall.

Several broken plates later Annette was in tears, and I found myself offering to switch places with her. The Blue Lion mage gratefully accepted my offer and rolled up her sleeves in order to get to work. The cheerful redhead bounced back exceptionally well considering she was elbow deep in murky sink water, while I resolved myself simply carrying mountains of plates back to her for washing.

* * *

After finishing up kitchen duty, I grabbed my bag and made for Cereza's room. For some reason the growing thought of returning to my own room only to find it devoid of life, made me feel a bit reluctant to return.

The rain was still coming down as I knocked perhaps a bit harder than necessary on my friend's door, only to get no response. I narrowed my eyes and tried again, thinking she might be sleeping.

When there was no response the second time I let out a reluctant sigh and turned around to watch the rain fall. Standing under the awning of the Black Eagles Commoner's dorms I watched the bleak grey sky above, feeling like the weather was a reflection of my mood. I let out a long sigh, dejected and starting to think of my next move as I brought my gaze down to the stone path in front of me. I stood there for a bit simply listening to the storm overhead while I watched the water cascade off the rooftops and ramparts, creating small rivers that raced down towards the swollen lake shores.

The melancholy feeling continued to eat away at me as I listened to the heavy rain droplets hitting the rooftop above me. "Why do I feel so lonely?"

Not expecting an answer, a smooth, elegant, voice drifted up from down the walkway. "Well if you are perchance lonely, perhaps you have a moment to spare for me?"

I jumped backwards, getting my back up against the wall and was readying a magic spell as I jerked my head in the direction of the voice. To my surprise, Lorenz walked up holding a large violet umbrella adored with red rose patterns. "Lorenz?"

"Were you expecting someone else?" Lorenz's eyes narrowed and he sniffed as he waited for my answer. The noble's own own defensive spell glittered at the ready as he saw my spell flaring to life.

Seeing who it was, I stopped casting and dropped my spell. The light radiating from my hands faded as I folded my arms protectively over my chest. "Tsk, this is the Black Eagle's dorm so no I was not expecting you. I was looking for Cereza if you must know."

"I do believe I just left her in the library. Did you require her for some reason?" Lorenz's voice was formal and stiff as his answers. Outside of him startling me I didn't know why he was already being curt with me. I raised an eyebrow as I nodded to him and ducked down the dormitory stairs out into the rain.

"No reason, I was just looking for her."

Lorenz sniffed again and then let out a small sigh. "Cereza isn't in any trouble is she?"

His comment caught me off guard, warry I paused and turned around confused by the sudden question. The rain hit my heavy rainproof cloak making a faint pitter-patter sound as it bounced off. "What? No, she isn't in trouble."

I pushed my bangs out of my eyes as I glared up at the noble. "I normally help her study and I wanted to check in on her. See how she was doing after yesterday's accident."

"I see, that is a relief to hear." Lorenz's voice was still smooth, but somehow also a bit guarded and I couldn't help the uneasy feeling I was getting from him. It felt off for him to be asking about Cereza's wellbeing, considering she was a commoner and a Black Eagle recruit. I attempted to shrug off the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. It was a problem for a later date.

"If you would prefer I can escort you." The noble extended his hand in a rare offer to be civil with me, and it immediately put me further on edge.

I stared at the proffered hand and took a step backward. "No. No thank you, I am quite capable of navigating to the library myself."

"What I am saying," Lorenz shook his head as he gave me a clear expression that he thought I was hopeless, "Is that I was hoping to speak with you. I have been contemplating our past exchanges and I would like to suggest that we start over."

I stared at the violet haired noble in awed shock. It took me a minute to process his request as my brain tried to catch up with my smart ass mouth.

"The results would be the same even if I was capable of forgetting one of our first interactions. Might I firmly remind you that our first interactions were about you searching for a potential _wife_ and you graciously informing me that I didn't meet your qualifications or standards. However you were certainly more than willing to offer me up as a potential bride for one of your lesser noble friends, the ones that wouldn't mind marrying a _commoner_." I snapped as the rain bounced off my nose. "This occurred during my first week at the monastery, might I add. Really, for one who prides himself on social status and his ability to woo ladies, you really don't care what people under your station think do you?"

My mouth didn't stop there as I folded my arms resolutely. "I am remarkably uninterested in speaking with anyone who views me as some prize to marry off and even less so of acquainting myself with that level of narcissism a second time."

Apparently my words rubbed the noble the wrong way as I watched with amusement as the grip on Lorenz's rose engraved umbrella tightened. "One could debate if you are even a prize catch to begin with, but nevertheless I wished to invite you to dine with me on the morrow. I believe if we could just…"

Something inside me snapped and I turned away before I could attack him. My boots splashed in the runoff as I heard a distinctively wet smack behind me. Wondering what had just occurred I turned around to see Cereza shaking her hand around as a giant red hand print came to full blossom on the side of Lorenz's face.

"You are a stick!" My friend declared menacing as she glared up into the noble's shocked face and demanded point blank. "Ask the question once more, this time with politeness!"

Lorenz's eyes widened in shock as Cereza stamped her foot. The noble's hand was still pressed to the side of his face in shock, as he cleared his throat. I watched him execute an elegant bow towards me ready to bolt at a moment's notice. "My apologies for my rude behavior, I was hoping to extend a gracious offer to you in hopes that you would kindly accept an invitation to dine with me tomorrow evening? I shall arrange for us to have a meal in town at the finest restaurant."

It was hard to tell who was more appalled by the change in the noble's behavior, Lorenz himself or me. I stood out in the rain, listening to it ping off my rain cloak still trying to compute why he ever thought, regardless of how he phrased it, that I would ever consider an invitation to dine with him a gracious offer.

More like it sounded like an exceptional way to torture someone to insanity.

I immediately wished for any other fate for my Saturday, any other fate. A team building exercise, combat training in the storm with metal poles, hell even doing my old homework assignments sounded like more fun then fine dining with a stuffy noble.

Cereza looked at us both in turn, anxious as I kept Lorenz waiting for an answer. The noble in question rubbed his cheek as Cereza bounced down the stairs and motioned for me to lean down.

"You should accept." She attempted to whisper as she half shouted in my ear and held the edges of her veil over her head in order to protect herself from the rain.

I leaned down and actually whispered, confused on why Cereza was doing this to me. "You want me to accept?! For the Goddesses sake why?!"

Cereza's voice was still crystal clear over the rain as she failed to use an appropriate volume for whispering in her anxiety. "He is sorrys and he would like to be making the amends."

Lorenz coughed politely from up on the landing while nursing the side of his face. I was certain he could hear our conversation.

"I would greatly appreciate your acceptance. I have other things I wish to attend to this evening. Claude has been strangely absent today and I simply must keep an eye on him."

I put my hand on my head feeling the headache already start to brew and found a compromise I thought I could live with. Looking at Cereza who nudged me with encouragement and then at Lorenz who looked ready to leave, I felt the corners of my mouth twitch into a sly smile. "Only if Cereza also comes along with us."

Lorenz held his shock back and continued to nurse the side of his face. Apparently Cereza had caught him totally unaware. "It is a deal. I will pick you up in front of the monastery gates at 12pm sharp."

The noble proceeded to give us an elegant leg and turned to leave, heading towards the Golden Deer dormitories.

Cerza smiled brightly as she waved him goodbye, while I gave a faint half hearted wave of my own.

The second the noble was out of sight, Cereza darted up to her room and shook her veil out gushing somewhere between Bridget and Fodlan as she unlocked her door.

I attempted to keep up but she was rapidly firing words. I started to think some of them probably were not even words. "You do realize I understand about half of what you're telling me right?"

My friend stopped and took a deep breath. "Isn't he such a pain?! Uggh, you was with the West Church when chapel was broke open right? I could not get him to be like a silence. Ferdinand has being inviting him to tea too! I have been needing to deal with him during tea times as well! Now you be wanting me to be going to dinner with him?"

Her Fodlan was suffering greatly in her apparent rage as she ripped her veil off and started unpinning her hair.

"I wanted to turn him down, but you told me to accept." I unclipped my rain cloak and hung it on the pegs behind the door, avoiding the deer skull that hung next to the coat rack. The skull glittered and revealed that it was mounted on a stick complete with dangling pearlescent clamshells and an assortment of pigeon feathers.

Cereza grabbed her brush and started brushing her hair with a ferocity. Her eyes grew wide as she hit a knot and gasped at me in surprise. "Wait, we can be turning down invitations?"

I pinched the bridge of my nose as I set my bag down by the bed. Obviously someone had not taught her all of Fodlan's customs. Exasperated, I closed my eyes and answered my friend. "Yes, here in Fodlan, women are able to decline a man's invitation. In fact it is considered polite even if you have no intention of engaging with them."

She gave up on brushing her hair and threw her brush up into her hammock. A second later she followed the same route, using the bed and then the rafters to escape into the safety of her hammock.

"So can I be refusing tea with him?" Her eyes popped from over the edge of the hammock, as I flopped down backward onto the red decorated bed.

I sighed as I stared at my friend who was watching me from across the room with beady eyes. I explained exasperatedly, that yes it was acceptable to refuse to have tea with someone. "Yes, you can decline to have tea with people. Normally one would not do so _lightly_ , but there are some men that it is perfectly acceptable to decline invitations from. Sylvain is one, Lorenz is another."

I sighed and rolled over, my hand reached from the unused pillow so that I could throw it over my face.

"Why?"

I shifted the pillow up so my lips were free to speak without suffocating me. "Because they date around so casually that it hardly matters."

Cereza made a disgusted noise, or maybe it was a bird squawk, I couldn't tell.

"I would not be wanting a meal with Sylvain."

I rolled over again and tucked the pillow under me, supporting my head with my hands. "You are wise beyond your years then."

"Why?"

"Sylvain is…" I struggled for words to describe what I felt.

The tall redhead was notorious for flirting, but it wasn't like he promised anything he couldn't provide. It was rather his empty flirtations and smiles that hid his true feelings that was a bigger problem.

"Sylvain has problems." I finished lamely unable to unknot the information I had into words that my language challenged friend would understand.

"He enjoys the skirt chasing." She summarized it fairly easily and with more intelligence then I gave her credit for.

I couldn't help but giggle at her quick analysis of the layered noble. He did an excellent job of just putting on shows after all. I closed my eyes as I listened to Cereza unknot her hair, and the mild rain outside. "Hey, Cereza."

"Hmm? Matter is something?"

I took a deep breath and then let it out. It wasn't often I asked for something and my stomach knotted as I did. "Can I sleep here tonight?"

I opened my eyes to judge the young shaman's reactions. True to her normal fashion, Cereza's beady purple eyes popped up over her hammock in suspicion. "Something is matter! What matters?"

I pulled myself upright, sitting upright on the bed feeling stupid for asking. "Never mind, forget I said anything."

Cereza's purple eyes dropped back down as her voice drifted down from the rafters. "If someone is a bothering you, be letting me know ok?"

"No, it's nothing. I think I am going to head to the training grounds for some extra practice, help me work off some of this apprehension."

"Apricots in Henson? What does you be meaning?" Cereza cocked her head to the side as she stared down at me in confusion.

"I'm just uneasy. I suppose it's the gloomy weather that's getting to me." I tried to smile up at her and rubbed the back of my head. "So I am going to go back to the training grounds and blow off some steam."

She rolled out of the hammock and landed neatly on the floor. I noticed her hair was already braided and back up in a bun as she came up and cupped my face tenderly. "You are not warm to be steaming. You is too hot?"

I grabbed the side of her cheek and gave it a slight tug. Her petite features stretched as I responded with a sarcastic grin. "No, it means I am frustrated and am going to go train."

"Oh, it is because you have not been flying. You have 'pet up' energy. Training will be good for you." She nodded definitively and pulled her hands away from my face declaring.

"I will be staying here, I must be making medicines and doing the homeworks."

She looked dejected as she turned to glare at the large stack of papers on her desk. "I will be a wishing for more literacy here soons."

I reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. "It takes time, I'm not fluent in Brigid yet and I spent years in Almyra only to be able to speak it."

The caught her interest, the Brigid native turned back to me. "You's cannot be writing or reading in Almyran?"

I shook my head with a relatively defeated sigh. "I only know enough to do business, so it's mostly conversational. Reading is...basic at best."

I rubbed the back of my head apologetically and got off the bed as Cereza stared up at me with wide eyes. "You be learning so many languages! It must be difficulties to be keeping them right."

"Keeping them straight is a bit of a challenge." I admitted, trying not to hide the fact I wasn't perfect despite the number of years I had been abroad. "But you're teaching me Brigid's language, and you're learning Fodlan's language so I feel like it's a good trade."

She sighed and crawled off the bed. "I still be wishing it was easier."

I laughed as I went to grab my waterproof cape, giving the corner deer head another curious glance. "Nothing worth the effort ever comes easy."

I chuckled as she picked up her homework assignments and tossed them up into her hammock looking downright peeved.

* * *

I trotted down the empty, rain trodden alleys as the weather started to worsen. The wind picked up and I struggled to keep my cape from blowing away.

"Lovely night for a walk. " My voice dripped with sarcasm as I pulled open the doors to the training hall.

To my delight the hall looked like it was abandoned for the moment. Even Felix, who I expected to be a permanent fixture in the training hall was missing. A more thorough inspection confirmed I was indeed the only one in the training hall.

Satisfied I was alone with my thoughts, I proceeded into the girls locker room and changed into my training gear. I forwent the flashy yellow tunic that marked me as a member of the Golden Deer and just wore the light weight black undershirt. The yellow shorts I did slip on as well as my padded knee high training boots.

I decided to start on my warm ups. Running sprints and then climbing the nearby rock wall wasn't nearly enough to help me escape my thoughts. After warming up I moved into completing some additional spear work out of pure spite.

"Say you are getting rather good at that." Linhardt yawned and walked across the hall while I finished a sweeping blow.

I shook the hair out of my eyes and looked up as the green haired healer lunged on the side of the training fence. "Linhardt? What are you doing in the training hall?"

The healer yawned and stretched as he answered. "I could ask you the same thing, but yet here we are."

"Fair point, I will leave you alone." Linhardt 's response was exactly what I expected from him. Feeling tense now that I knew someone was watching, I started on another pattern as he paused and looked me over with an analyzing spark in his ocean blue eyes.

The healer's drawling voice sounded out mid pattern. "You need to stop waving to the left when you lunge forward and your foot work looks like you're holding an axe."

"Are you staring because you are interested in me or out of pure interest in learning spears?" I snapped my head up and glared at the Black Eagle, not in the mood to be critiqued.

"Neither, I was simply wondering why you are here training at such a later hour with a weapon you don't seem to particularly care for or have much skill in." Linhardt's drawling voice cut and I winced, taking a chance to correct my foot work like he suggested.

"Hey, I thought I was improving."

Linhardt's voice was drifting, and I swore I heard him snore. "Oh I would say you are, it is a lot smoother action then the last time I saw you practice."

I raised an eyebrow and proceeded to finish my pattern. "Since when are you ever awake in the morning to see me train?"

Linhardt's head twitched and pitched forward, jerking him awake. "Huh? It's rather a passing observation. Sometimes Edelgard likes to disturb my naps so I make an appearance here just to say I am not neglecting my training. By the way, I heard an interesting rumor the other day."

I still wasn't sure what Linhardt was doing here well past training hours, perhaps he had been napping in one of the supply closets or something. Not bothering with an answer, and not really in the mood to talk, I walked over and picked up my weighted training axe. The weight felt better, more familiar than the spear and I started swinging it around with ease. Linhardt was right, the axe felt a lot more secure in my hands and my patterns seemed to be more fluid. A side effect of training in them a lot longer I suppose.

"I heard a rumor that a ghost was sighted the other night. It is a most particular rumor is it not?" Linhardt's voice perked up a bit, a sign he was at least a little bit interested in the topic at hand.

I didn't miss a beat as my axe cut through the air with slow deliberate movements. "I heard that rumor too, but I am not one to put much stock into fairy tales."

"True, I didn't take you for someone who would. I was just wondering though since you are out late what your opinion was.."

Linhardt was sharper than I tended to give him credit for. Despite us both having an intense lack of ambition to complete our school work, it seemed Linhardt and I had checked out a vast majority of books.

I scoffed and let my patterns pick up in pace. "Even if there is a possibility that ghosts are real, I am not concerned. Rather wouldn't it be fascinating to speak with one?"

My eyes flicked up to the healer who was looking up into the rafters. Linhardt appeared to be deep in thought, but he could also just be dazing out of it. "True, that would be a fascinating exchange. What might happen if we could communicate with the dead?"

"We would have more answers then we currently do..." My pattern finished and I walked over the edge and grabbed a drink of water.

"True, that is a very interesting thought. Maybe I can spot this ghost sometime and ask it some questions. Wouldn't that be interesting?" Linhardt was considering my question with a scholar's perspective.

I finished my drink and gasped as fresh air rushed into my lungs. "It would be."

"Hmm, I will keep an eye out when I return to my room then. Maybe I'll see this rumored reaper too." The healer walked away towards the lockers in the back and grabbed a book before heading towards the doors.

"Be careful when you leave." He cautioned as he opened the door to the night. "This storm only seems to be getting worse."

"Thank you for the concern." I called out as he ducked out into the rain with a black umbrella. A short while later I was still feeling restless, to the point I even picked up a sword to experiment with it. Practicing with the new weapon felt even more wrong, and did nothing to satisfy the restless feeling that was overwhelming me. Soon I abandoned the wooden sword and fell back into my long time habit practicing and experimenting with magic. The sparks of holy embedded wind felt more potent in the damp night air.

* * *

By the time I returned to my room I was both sore and almost nauseous with a deeply ingrained headache. As I snapped my fingers to light my candles the monastery bells tolled out deep into the night. It signified that it was well past the midnight hour. I sighed and showered, changing into my nightclothes before crawling up into bed to nurse my raging headache.

A little earlier Seteth had caught me casting magic at the nearby training dummies. The stern advisor was less than impressed to find me in the abandoned training grounds at such a late hour and had proceeded to give me a stern lecture about staying up too late and training too hard. Firmly chastised, I had been escorted back to my empty room.

Dejected, I buried my head in my pillow, the steady pulse of my headache continuing. "Maybe I am just restless from not going out, maybe going into town tomorrow will help ease this restless feeling..."

I rolled onto my side and faced the wall waiting for sleep to overtake me.

It did not take long.

* * *

My dreams were strange, as they always were when I used my magic. Sothis appeared before me, but she was napping on her throne. Not wanting to be chewed out for disturbing her I walked to the far end of the room, keen on exploring the strange glowing green room in peace for once.

Strange carvings littered the room, the likes I had only seen a few times before. Powerful magic ruins blended with other carvings, and I took to studying them. Several looked like pictures I had found in Hanneman's labs and a few in the books I had read, but most telling was when I cast my gaze on the house crest for Gautier. It looked just like the etchings on the Lance of Ruin. Tracing the patterns I read underneath. "Dragon of Destruction." I pursed my lips.

The language was old, matching nothing in Fodlan or Almyra for over several hundred years. I stared at the Gautier crest, sitting down to stare as I heard footsteps behind me. Casting a glance over my shoulder, hoping I had not woke Sothis up from her slumber I was met with the stoic gaze of my combat instructor, Byleth.

"Do you see something of interest?" Byleth's voice was soft as she sat down next to me.

"This is the crest of Gautier, the dragon of destruction." I gestured to the crest carving in front of me and then gestured to the rest of the room. "I am going to guess all the rest of these carvings are also crests."

I was silent as something ate away at me. Byleth was also silent, her deep blue eyes drifting around the room like this was nothing new to her.

"Professor, why are you here?" I clasp my hands loosely over my knees.

"I could ask you the same question." Byleth sprawled out next to me looking as unemotional as ever. I couldn't read her eyes either, the blue orbs glazed back at me as I rubbed my neck.

"We think it has something to do with my crest, but professor Hanneman and I are still working on it." I admitted, feeling like I wasn't disclosing any confidential information for once.

"I see, well I have been coming here for years so this is nothing new to me." Byleth's gaze seemed to be intensifying and I found myself looking to avoid her gaze. "This is the first time I have caught you here. Do you know what this place is?"

I shook my head. "No, its just…"

"The throne room." Byleth finished for me as she got up. "It's about time to go, come on."

"Wait, professor I have a request." Byleth helped me up and waited as I sighed. "Sothis has suggested that I visit Zanado and that you should come with me. Why is that, where is that?"

Byleth's eyes narrowed a fraction, and I sensed some concern. "I will consider it. It's about time for you to be leaving."

She gave me a slight shove and I found myself falling. Falling into a blackness into the white, into red, into blue, into gold.

* * *

The next day was the start of the weekend and it dawned just as thunderous and rainy as the rest of the week had. I wandered into the training hall after Navan came pounding on my door and begin training with him only to have Seteth come in about an hour into my workout and put a screeching halt to it.

The stern faced advisor had no time for my games as he caught sight of me jogging another lap with Caspar and Raphael. My housemate's booming laugh chased behind me as Caspar and I stayed almost in sync running around the arena. "Lilianna! What are you doing here again so soon? I thought I told you to get some rest."

I came to a panting stop next to the advisor as Caspar raced on ahead. "It's not like I was here all night! You escorted me back to my room and I did sleep!" I protested in between breaths as Navan approached from the far side of the arena laughing heartily at my misfortune.

"Ach lassy, yer were putting the extra hours in last night? Yer should come to the pub n had a beer with me and the lads!"

Seteth's disapproving scowl could have been chiseled out of stone as I glared up at my mentor hotly. "I know what a _beer_ is to you old man. A beer with the lads normally means I'd have to haul your drunk ass back to your room and I'll spend the next month trying to pay your tab!"

My mentor and longtime companion grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. "Ach lass, yer's been traveling with me for far too long! Knows all oi secrets I recon!"

"Yes how long have you two been traveling companions?" Seteth crossed his arms as I looked at Navan who took the question in stride.

"Ach, used to serve her father and promised the man that I'd look after the lass. Been there for her from the start." Navan waved off the question with ease as I finished catching my breath and grabbed a quick drink of water.

"I see, so it has been some years then, that certainly explains the similarities between the pair of you." Seteth's arms were still crossed, a clear sign he was either displeased or peeved.

Perhaps it was both.

I resisted the urge to ruffle my hair as I set my waterskin back down. "Navan's been with me for years, I don't really remember a time without him. He's kind of like an irresponsible uncle?" I paused musing for words. "Anyway Navan's been through a lot with me, and taught me a lot. Saved my skin more than once."

Navan set a heavy hand on my shoulder beaming.

"But he has a terrible problem with managing any kind of funds and he _will_ spend the entire day in the tavern if you let him." I attested to Navan's drinking problems and lack self control as I shot my mentor a pointed look.

Nava had enough common sense to take his hand away and appeared shocked. "Lass ye wound me ye does."

"Not nearly as much as I should." I retorted back as I rolled my eyes as the big man next to me dramatically gripped his heart in pain.

I suppressed a giggle as my eyes wandered from Navan to see Seteth's reaction. I was not displeased as the advisor appeared to be completely done with the antics the pair of us were performing.

"I am sure you were an excellent role model in your own right but I am actually here to speak with you." Seteth's pointed stare flicked not to me but to my burly mentor.

Navan stood upright and coughed roughly, coming to stand roughly at attention. "Aye, you'd be wanting me your grace?"

Seteth's stone features broke and he sighed heavily as I clasp my hands innocently behind my back. I had a rough guess as to where this was going. A slight nod from the lead advisor confirmed my suspicions. Seteth's slight tilt of his head and a flick of his hand indicated that I was no longer needed and could return to my training.

"I have been getting reports from the local taverns that you have not been paying your tabs..."

I started to edge away and managed to spot Caspar just finishing his warm up. I hailed him as I retreated from the encounter and happily left Navan's to endure Seteth's stern lecture.

* * *

I didn't end my sparring session with Caspar until well into the morning. Matching Caspar's speed and enthusiasm against my skill and resourcefulness proved to be a decent match and neither of us wanted to concede. As match after match had us attempted to gain the upper hand in the brawls. We let the morning pass us by.

As the bell tolled out nine times I came to a tough realization as to how late it was and Caspar took the opportunity to shoulder tackle me to the ground. Unable to regain the upper hand after I conceded the advantage, Caspar successfully pinned me.

"Caspar!" I tapped his arm gasping as he locked his arms around my neck and squeezed. "Enough! You win!"

"Oh, wait I won?" The enthusiastic Black Eagle let go and gave a whoop of joy. "Yes! That's another win for me!"

I rolled onto my side and attempted to get up seeing stars.

"Woah! Hold on a second there, let me give you a hand." Caspar grabbed my shoulder and hauled me up as my footing slipped.

"Caspar! Hang on! Wait!" I pleaded breathlessly as my footing faltered completely under the Black Eagle's enthusiastic yank.

"You're going to fall!" Caspar shouted as I grabbed him for balance, finally able to halt the momentum that had yanked me to my feet.

"T-thanks." I let him go and brushed my bangs out of my eyes. "I am beat."

Caspar didn't miss a beat as he bounced from winning to the next thing on his mind. "Ya you are! Come on let's go grab something to eat! It's getting late!"

I smiled exhaustedly as my sparring partner raced towards Raphael who was lifting and running with huge bags of rocks for endurance and strength training. "HEY! Raphael! Let's get breakfast!"

As I put my training axe and lance away I noted Linhardt napping off in the corner. Figuring he would probably appreciate me waking him for breakfast, I went over and woke him up.

After finishing cleaning up I ended up at the rowdiest breakfast table in the mess hall. I ate my meal wedged in between Caspar and Raphael, who were determined to out eat each other. I refereed for the pair, judging who ate the most plates while occasionally fighting off wandering forks as they strayed towards my plate.

Linhardt gave us unsettled looks while he attempted to eat through the chaos as Leonie and Ignatz laughed and supplied the two competitive eaters with more plates of food. As the clock chimed closer to twelve I had to abdicate my post as referee and bolted over to the stables to make sure Zu was fed before the morning got any later.

My wyvern was even moodier than the day prior, his tail whipped at me in frustration with much the same restless energy as I felt. I dodged the tail the best I could as I set out his food and I attempted to scratch under his chin but when the temperamental wyvern's maw closed about an inch from my arm I gave up and finished mucking out his stalls while voicing my displeasure about his current attitude.

"You know I am not all that happy about this rain either, so you can stop whipping me with your tail!" I ducked another incoming tail swipe as I grabbed the wheel borrow and scampered out of his enclosure.

I opened the top door and hung on the bottom half of the door as he glared at me from the corner, hissing as he munched on the bones of his meal with gross, wet, snapping.

"I don't control the weather." I told him sternly as he finished chewing and emitted a low warning hiss. "Take it up with the sun god and the rain mother."

Seeing that Zu was eating I finished my stable duties and scampered to my room to get ready as the clock read fifteen after eleven.

* * *

As time grew short, I hurried back to my dorm room and promptly jumped into the shower scrubbing with the lily scented soap Hilda liked to give me on occasion. After scrubbing every inch of my body, I emerged from my wash room with just a towel. Enjoying the refreshing scent of flowers I opened my door to grab a fresh uniform only to stare into the center of my room in surprise.

The center of my room had been rearranged again, the well organized piles of books had moved into taller stacks at will as a small figure occupied the space that had been created in the move.

My eyes drifted from the center of my room to the doorway, noting my unlocked front door with a disapproving scowl.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing _here_?" My eye twitched as I leaned against my doorway, not caring that the towel was slipping.

"Making sure you will not be lates. I will not be tolerating you being lost in books or chores and be forgetting." Cereza's disapproving deep purple eyes looked up under her well kept veil as she lay sprawled out on her stomach in the middle of my room.

I clicked my tongue and walked over to my bed in order to pick up my fresh uniform. "You asked me to accept this so it's not like I can politely turn both you and him down."

Cereza's eyes looked back down at the textbook she was working on. "I am much relieved you will not be running away."

I rolled my eyes as I made my way back towards the washroom. "I definitely would have excused myself if you hadn't insisted."

I was about to close the door as I heard a sharp question from my unexpected guest. "Why?"

I left the door cracked and hid behind it to change while I examined a fresh fist sized bruise on my arm, remembering Caspar had landed a decent hit there early on. I reached for some of Cereza's bruise balm as I snorted in exasperation. "I have told you this before. You know I can't stand nobles that are fixated on status and bloodlines."

Cereza's voice drifted between the stacks of books as I rubbed the medication on my arm. "I be hearing but not seeing. You have been letting Lysithea study with us. You are to be learning the spears with Prince Dimitri and I have been seeing you spar with Caspar"

Her face scrunched up in concentration, as if she was trying to figure out some puzzle she didn't quite grasp yet. "You have also been saying you does enjoy spending times with the Claude do you not?"

"True I spar with Felix _and_ Caspar, study with Lysithea and I trade books with Linhardt frequently. So I don't dislike _all_ nobles, just the arrogant ones who like to throw their statuses in my face."

"..." Cereza went silent trying to process the information. "Why does you speak with Sylvain then?"

I began dressing considering how to answer her. Deciding to deflect the anonymity, I sorted through my fresh clothes unsure of why I was bothering to attempt to look presentable.

"Sylvain's different? I'm not sure how to describe it, but he doesn't like his status. I…" I lost my train of thought going back to the Black Tower and knowing Miklan had died there. My chest hurt when I thought about it.

The terror of seeing the glowing red eyes from within the relic caused me to stop and catch my breath.

I heard movement in the room next to me and resumed putting my clothes back on. "Anyway, I know you like Ferdinand. Honestly, he seems like he's a nice enough noble, but…" I shrugged as I zipped up the side of my skirt. "Sometimes I think he has his head up his ass."

I was right thinking Cereza had got up to check on me as I pulled my bra into place. I turned away from the doorway as I heard her voice filter through the crack. "I am believing his head is still attached to his shoulders?"

"I mean he can be a bit dense and stupid." I murmured as I pulled my gold undershirt over my head and tugged it into place. I reached over and grabbed my jacket before turning to push the door open gently.

My friend rubbed her nose as the door connected with the tip of her nose. Her expression told me she was confused, as I grinned innocently at her. "You know it's not polite to look into half closed doors right?"

"I be knowing, I had been wanting to hear you clearly. I would not be looking." Cereza rubbed the bridge of her nose, eyes watering. "What are you meaning about Ferdy-bird?"

I wasn't sure if she was being truthful or if my young friend was just so confused that she was a bit lost in the conversation. I sighed and looked around my room for my hair brush. "I mean that Ferdinand picks fights needlessly with Edelgard, all because he fancies that he is better than her. In the grand scheme of things it really doesn't matter though because Edelgard is the crown heir and he will never be anything more than a retainer for her."

I located my hair brush sitting on top of my medical powders and teas. "So his little rivalry is just pointless. His time would be better spent helping her then always challenging her, like he has something to prove."

"But Ferdy-bird is very kindness. He had been teaching me Fodlan customs in his free time! Like I now be knowing how to sit properly during tea and not to stuff all the snacks into my mouth at once."

I narrowed my eyes and sighed as I attempted to brush my wild locks into some semblance of order. "I wonder about you sometimes."

"I be wondering about you as well. What nobility is having done to you to pickle you?"

I suppressed a bitter laugh at my companions' struggle. "I think you're calling me a bit sour, I'll have to remember that. What has nobility done to make me so prickly?"

Cereza nodded up at me as she hugged the edges of her veil anxiously, waiting for an answer. Realizing she probably wasn't going to move until I explained myself ,I let out a heavy resigned sigh and gave up on trying to fix my hair. I turned around and set the utensil back on the shelf, letting my hand linger on the brush.

"What if I told you, I used to be one."

"Wait?" The confusion appeared in Cereza's voice as my confession sank in. "Lilianna! You has been a noble? Answer me!"

"It's been years, forget I said anything. I'm not one anymore." I pulled my jacket on and clipped up my top, adjusting the collar and then slowly pulled my gloves on, not looking at my friend.

It was silent for a while as I finished getting ready. When I turned back around Cereza's large eyes were full of emotion and questions. I held up a hand to cut off the torrent of questions. "Really, it's not anything I care to talk about and I would appreciate it if you didn't mention it to others. I'm just Lilianna now."

My friend looked about ready to pounce on me and ask more questions as I grabbed my rain cloak from the rack and went to extinguish the burner. "Come on we need to get going."

I left with Cereza to meet Lorenz at the front gates with my friend pestering me with questions I didn't feel like answering.

* * *

"Here is our finest Albinean Moose steaks paired with potatoes au gratin, and topped with Fodlandy roe. Do enjoy."

The server walked away as I stared down at the plates of food in front me, wondering yet again what I had actually agreed to and why. If it was any consolation to me, if I was out of my league, Cereza was completely lost. My friend sat stiffly in her seat as her dinner plate sized eyes watched everyone in the restaurant with an expression crossed between some kind of awe and raw terror. Her terrified expression begged me to make the first move, but I was equally at a loss.

In front of me seemed like an impossible test of wits that I had long since forgotten. Separate glasses for both white and red wine glass were positioned closest to me, while my water glass dripped with condensation a bit further out of reach. A plethora of forks, knives, and spoons occupied entirely too much table space on either side of a very expensive, gold rimmed, plate. Just past the wine glasses, a variety of breads, cheeses, and tender cuts of meat marinated in a variety of spices were served as appetizers. Reality was coming on surprisingly fast as Lorenz smugly drank his tea from across the pure white and gold embroidered tablecloth.

I considered my options. My best bet was to attempt to mirror Lorenz, and I was quickly beginning to think it might have been a mistake to order the most overpriced wine on the menu just to annoy him. Of course the cost didn't matter to a noble, whatever I ordered it was just another meal to him.

I hid my growing apprehension, disgust, and a slight nervousness as I tried to recall what fork and knife to use.

"Of course this is only part two of the three course meal I have ordered for the occasion. I wanted to ensure we had ample time to discuss certain subjects of interest and get to know one another better. A companion of ours recently suggested that one gets to know another better over a meal, so I wish to put the theory to the test. So please feel free to order whatever you like, I do hope you will enjoy it." Lorenz's voice was smooth as he slipped his tea while watching the pair of us struggle.

Realizing he was waiting for the ladies to start eating first I came to the conclusion I was just going to have to risk it. I picked up a nearby fork and muttered under my breath. "This one does not spark joy."

"I beg your pardon?" Lorenz leaned forward with a note of concern in his voice. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing." I smiled politely at him, the corners of my mouth twitching as I set the fork back down and selected a smaller one that seemed about right. Hoping to stall for time, and praying my memory of proper dinner etiquette would magically appear, I picked up a small knife. "By the way Lorenz what topic were you hoping to discuss with me? It seems that we have very different viewpoints on etiquette and responsibilities."

Lorenz leaned back in his chair apparently relieved that nothing on the table was amiss besides his guest's growing anxiety levels. "Yes, it does appear so."

The noble set his tea down and gestured to the pair of us that were clearly floundering for table manners. "This right here is an excellent example as to why I simply cannot consider a commoner as my wife."

I set the knife down and decided the steak knife might just be sharp enough to cut into the moose. I carefully cut into the steak, keeping an eye on the food in front of me. "Yet here you are wasting your time and money with me anyway? I am touched."

Lorenz was oblivious to my sarcasm as my other companion's wide purple eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"As you should be, it is an honor to share a meal with me at the most prodigious restaurant in town." Lorenz sniffed as he folded his napkin into his lap and I realized I had forgotten something.

Cereza hurried to stuff the napkin into her lap as the noble continued. "As things stand, sometimes spending time on certain individuals cannot be helped. It seems I have offended you in some way and I simply cannot continue to let such a situation fester between us. You are a sponsored student, and I must acknowledge that your magic skills have saved me on more than one occasion. As a result, I simply had to repay you in some way. So you may think of this as my repayment."

The backhanded compliment made me look back at the steak in front of me and I slowly reached out for my wine. It felt like I was going to need it if both Lorenz and I were going to survive this meal. I swirled the wine letting it breathe as I took in the faint scent of mulled grapes, a bitter scent of cherries, and a hint of honey. I looked lazily over the top of my glass as I sipped it. "I'll admit it has been some time since I have been in a position that requires me to remember which fork I should use, but I wouldn't call it an honor. It is more like a needlessly long, complicated meal."

I felt Cereza kick me from under the table as I set my wine glass back down without a sound. My shin stung as I raised my eyebrow at my short dinner companion.

"Surely it is, where else would you be able to afford such a luxurious meal?" Lorenz's voice was velvety smooth as he sipped his own wine with relish.

I finished chewing and gave the noble an utterly pained smile. "I could just find some company who would be willing to treat a lady to a decent meal just to enjoy her presence. There are several bachelors in our classes that seem to be looking for some companionship without any strings attached."

"If you are in reference to a certain individual, your reputation will surely falter." Lorenz's smug voice dipped to a clip as I suggested I could replace him in an instant with a more pleasurable dining companion.

"You're bold to assume that I care about my reputation. I could in fact offer services in a back alley in exchange for a meal…." I narrowed my eyes as my grin grew more and more malicious.

My crude comment had just the effect I wanted. Lorenz flushed a shade faint pink and I obtained the much needed satisfaction of seeing him struggle to finish the wine he had just taken a sip of. "That is hardly an appropriate topic of conversation befitting a _lady_ or this fine establishment."

"Can we be eating now? Which fork am I to be using?" Cereza stepped in to play the mediary between Lorenz's flush embarrassment and my malicious smile.

"It's the larger fork, the one with four tines." I held up the correct fork, the one I had been using to begin with, having at last remembered which fork to use in support of my gut feeling.

"Why yes that is correct. How are you aware of formal etiquette?" Lorenz blinked recovering from my spiteful comment, his cheeks still flushed.

I held up the knife as well as I considered how to respond. My comment earlier had not been that far off the mark.

"One to many wealthy men looking for company and a few too many nights going hungry." I answered crisply as I skewered another bit of moose and brought it to my lips.

As I slowly chewed my food my gut clenched. Everything about this meal screamed like a bad idea. From the overly expensive dry wine, to the tiny portions of food, to the gold gilded plates and crystal glassware everything screamed at me I did not belong, and based on how things were going this was going to be one of the meals where I was still going to be hungry afterwards. The chink of knife on the plate next to me made me wince as Cereza looked around embarrassed. I began making internal plans to head to the nearest bar directly after I escaped from this hell.

Lorenz on the other hand looked like he was having just a hard of a time as I was, but for different reasons. His face turned from a soft pink to a shade that competed with the fresh ruby red rose he had pinned to his lapel. "Y-you cannot be serious?"

I chewed and admired another sliver of steak on my fork. Finishing chewing I flicked my gaze to the flustered noble who's meal was rapidly being forgotten as I ruined the mood. "I think - Lorenz - you have this grand idea that nobles are all compassionate and regal, but the truth of the matter is, underneath, you're a man just like any other."

I inspected the roe sliding down the silver of steak on my fork for a second before I popped it into my mouth. The black eggs squished and burst as a salty flavor invaded my mouth.

I continued chewing, trying my level best to eat the food in front of me. The food selection was definitely not to my liking. My eyes drifted to Cereza who, unknowingly, was offending the chef as she scraped the suspicious roe eggs off to the side with a questionable look of disgust.

We both watched Cereza's behavior with interest. I watched with some level of amusement while Lorenz looked like he was growing more defeated with each bite.

The noble gave a heavy sigh as he crossed his fork and knife over his plate in an indication that he was finished with his course and would like the next. "I know you speak the truth and I feel compelled to apologize that you have encountered such behavior. I assure you that is not, and has never been, my intention. I am simply searching for a wife that will benefit my house."

I finished the small amount of steak and potatoes in front of me, then laid my fork and knife across one another in the same manner I had just seen Lorenz exhibit.

The server appeared and whisked both Lorenz's and my plate away without a word. Another appeared almost instantly and filled my wine glass back up. I picked the wine up after the server disappeared and swirled it to let it breathe.

"Your search is abrasive and rude." I informed him tartly as he followed suit. "You could do so without declaring your intentions so boldly, you come off as arrogant and insincere."

Cereza finally just gave up on trying to cut her steak without making a sound and I watched intently as she swiftly shoved the entire square into her mouth in one go. A second later she piled her cutlery on top of one another and I struggled to suppress a laugh while she chewed frantically.

We waited for the next dish to be served in silence.

I made use of the idle time by sipping my wine and watching the crowd. A few people caught my eye, but the lighter violet haired male from across the room caught my immediate attention as he slipped a vial of something into his companions drink. I leaned slightly to the right to see if I knew him as he caught on that I had seen him. The craft poisoner maneuvered to cut off my line of sight.

"I can understand why you may have grievances with nobility, but I assure you I do not approach women with any ill intentions. As a matter of fact, I view it as my utmost duty to not waste the lady's time by approaching her with no intentions of marrying her." Lorenz coughed to bring my attention back to him and the violet haired man got up to leave.

I narrowed my eyes and adjusted myself in order to return to my table's conversation.

"Admirable, but still rather rude is it not?" I took a sip of my wine. It did not get any better the more you drank it. It was very bitter and dry, and I wished more than anything to have some of the sourest, low quality ale at the tavern next door over this wine.

Cereza reached out and sipped her tea as a small spoon of green colored sorbet was set in front of us.

More for Cereza's sake than mine, Lorenz coughed and explained. "This is a palate cleanser, meant to prepare us for the next course."

He didn't get to finish his explanation as both Cereza and me looked at him with the entire spoon in our mouths.

The crisp mint was refreshing as the cloying taste of the expensive wine disappeared from my tongue.

A few heartbeats later a refined cream colored sorbet was served out in front of us. The server listed off an impressive list of ingredients that I paid little attention to, all I heard was "Peach Sorbet."

Both Cereza's and my eyes lit up as we grabbed our spoons in stunned awe. I struggled to maintain my manners as Cereza displayed no such restraint.

"I am glad to find something on the menu has pleased you." Lorenz commented dryly as Cereza nodded happily.

"I am liking this greatly!"

Cereza's exuberance made it difficult for me to maintain a serious face. I watched her dig into her desert with relish for a while, leaning my elbow on the table as I slowly turned my gaze back to Lorenz. "Personally Lorenz, I don't particularly care if you're remotely interested in me or any commoner for that matter, as your future wife."

I dipped my spoon into my sorbet and had an awful idea.

Lorenz looked away from Cereza and turned back to me. "Go on."

I narrowed my eyes and flicked back to Cereza, before growling. "You're held by these grandeur ideas that nobility is somehow above a commoner." I slowly licked the sorbet off my spoon suggestively just to see what kind of reaction I could get. I was not disappointed as the noble shot me a highly offended look of absolute horror. "But in the end on the battlefield, your life is as _easily taken by a commoner as it is a noble_."

My words of wisdom were not lost on the noble as he sat back in his chair with an offended hiss. "Do you dare threaten me?"

My apparent threat earned me another, harder kick from under the table and this time I failed to hide the wince as Cereza's boot connected with the same bruise from earlier. "Err no, I am not threatening you. Think of it as a warning."

"It's a very pointed warning, tell me why do you dare to bare your fangs at the one who feeds you?" Lorenz sniffed, his haughty manner returning as I leaned down to rub my shin.

"All I am saying is maybe blood and a socially constructed standing isn't a particularly good judge of character. There are corrupt nobles and corrupt commoners alike, who will do anything for a little coin." I took a breath and let it out with a hiss, my shin felt like it was on fire. "At the same time, it could be the poorest shaman who saves your life and offers you a helping hand when you need it most."

I licked the sorbet suggestively again as I nodded towards Cereza. "There are matters of the heart that are worth more than any blood in your veins Lorenz, and it would be nice if you noticed that _sooner_ rather than later. You never know what tomorrow will bring."

I moved my legs off to the side and was rewarded for my forward thinking as something connected with the leg of my chair. The force of the kick sent my chair skidding back an inch. Cereza quickly ducked into her veil hoping to avoid suspicion as I crossed my legs and leaned back comfortably in my chair.

"I will admit, you have an interesting perspective, at least in the instance regarding matters of the heart. I will take some time to consider what you say. Alas it is hard to look past expectations and what influence a noble woman could bring to my home. Say if I was to consider marrying a commoner, she would have nothing to offer my house. She would not further my family's standing in the Leicester Alliance, and she would be at a loss at how to conduct herself at events. Therefore, I cannot in good confidence bring such an unprepared maiden into a world of such turmoil."

"Skills can be taught, after all you learned them did you not?" I commented dryly as I rudely licked the last of the sorbet off my spoon.

Lorenz sniffed and looked away at me, towards Cereza who had started to copy my terrible table manners. "Yes, and it seems like you have skipped a few lessons."

I made a mental note to talk to Cereza about proper table manners and quickly scrapped the idea. I felt myself starting to grin again as I imagined how Ferdinand would take Cereza's new technique. "You're the one who invited a _commoner_ to the most prestigious restaurant in town. I am sure that even if I had the most impeccable manners in all Fodlan it would not make you respect me anymore."

"I assure you, I would think more highly of you if you did not _LICK your spoon in such a way_." Lorenz finally snapped as both of his dinner partners devolved into degenerates.

My laughter was as dry and hollow sounding as I felt. "Why? I have to show off my skills to all these rich nobles somehow. A poor commoner like me doesn't know where my next meal will be coming from."

Oblivious to the meaning behind my sarcasm but not to my intentions, Cereza stopped what she was doing and interjected into the middle of our heated conversation. "Your next meal is from the dining hall is it not?"

Cereza looked at me and then at Lorenz with wide eyes, sensing something wasn't quite right but that we were reaching a tipping point. "It seems you to have come to an understanding yes?"

"Of sorts." We both answered her as I grabbed the napkin out of my lap and folded it into a fancy triangle before standing up. I placed the used napkin on the chair and bowed stiffly to both of my tablemates.

"Thank you for this most prodigious meal, good sir, my lady. It was an honor to dine with the pair of you."

Lorenz followed my bow with a critical eye. Luckily it was an action I was much more practiced in then fine dining etiquette. "I am glad we could come to a sort of understanding. Perhaps we should consider dining together again soon."

I felt all the blood race out of my face as I failed to hold back. "I would agree to it only with the premise that you will attempt to be a bit more mindful about how you conduct yourself around those under your station. Else, I will make a show of just how to lick a spoon every time you enter the dining hall."

Lorenz's face paled as he brought his hand up to hide his face. "I will consider the matter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Corner:
> 
> Hello again! I apologize for the wait on this - it was a really long chapter and last week I was very sick - so it delayed the chapter release a week. However! I am feeling better now and here I am! I am sorry for leaving you hanging like that!
> 
> Anyway -
> 
> Woot! Chapter 18 is done! What a chapter that was too! So much going on in terms of character development and interactions, namely the large one between Lorenz and Lili. Now given they still do not see eye-to-eye there is at least some small efforts being made on both sides, mostly because of Cereza. (Gosh all the sass Lili gave Lorenz during that meal was something wasn't it? Some part of me really enjoyed writing her messing with him, giving him at least a little bit of the trouble back.) We also see Lili's personality coming more to the forefront in a lot of different ways.
> 
> Not being able to travel or fly is making her both a bit rash and rebellious, and she has some pretty devious, snarky comments as well as watching over Cereza. Probably worth clarifying here, Lili views Cereza as a younger sister of sorts. Claude was not that far off when he commented Lili had been holding back. She's been trying very hard to avoid making attachments, but it looks like she's starting to come to terms with her new school life and is opening up.
> 
> Speaking of which Lili has that giant pile of custom assignments to work on now! (Oh how I can relate.) I wonder what subjects are in there.- the answer might surprise you. In the meantime sleepy Lind makes another appearance, speaking with Lili during a very late night training session and there is more talk of reapers and ghosts. Of course we know where the ghost stories are coming from now, but what about the reaper? Lili isn't paying the rumors much attention, rather she's making sure her spontaneous decision to host Claude overnight doesn't backfire on her!
> 
> Lili is getting along really well with the Black Eagles isn't she? I wonder if Edelgard ever regrets rejecting her application? There is also an interesting section with Caspar - it seems Lili and him really enjoy sparing. Well Caspar is just super energetic and high energy, and Lili likes to feed off that I think, while Seteth makes a point to speak with Navan.
> 
> Next Chapter - 19 - Preview - should be up around next week and we continue Lili's trip into town. Still hungry after her dinner with Lorenz, Lili meets up with an unlikely hero from the Blue Lions class, and in an interesting turn of events, Lili discovers it's her turn to be drugged.
> 
> So hope you look forward to the next leg of the story we still have a long way to go - so I hope you are enjoying this ride! A reminder - make sure to check that follow button if you don't want to miss the next chapter release - and favorites/kudos are very encouraging! I hope to see you again soon!


	19. Month of Horsebow Moon - One Good Turn Deserves Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilianna parts ways with Lorenz after a stressful lunch date and starts to wander the town. However having a lack of coin, she encounters some challenges in procuring a decent meal. Thanks with the help of a cheerful Blue Lion she's able to enjoy a fun dinner with a friend.
> 
> The next day dawns however and Lili finds herself feverish and bedridden - having nightmares - and unable to rest she's emitted into the infirmary.

Chapter 19: Month of Horsebow Moon - One Good Turn Deserves Another

I politely declined a carriage ride from Lorenz after dinner was finished. I feinted an excuse that I had other business in town that I needed to tend to prior to returning to the monastery. As the carriage pulled up to a stop, a malicious smile tugged at the corner of my lips as Lorenz offered Cereza his hand and assisted her into the vehicle. I caught sight of her staring out the carriage window at me with wide puppy dog eyes as Lorenz issued me a stiff bow and climbed in alongside her. I waved them off as the carriage rode away making a mental note to ask Cereza how the ride back was later.

Having seen my current problem off, I took an opportunity to rub my bruised shin and consider my next move. Looking around I decided to simply start with wandering around town. The little coin I carried in my pocket was barely enough to purchase a snack. The paltry amount was nowhere near enough for both a beer and a decent meal, so I would need to find a quick job in town in order to buy my supper.

With that in mind, I took my time exploring around town. I had yet to venture into town, despite the several months I had been exploring the monastery. There had been few reasons for me to venture into town yet given all the secrets and supplies available in Garreg Mach, so I figured I was long overdue for the adventure. As I wandered the city streets however, my gut told me I should be a little concerned that the local taverns might have open beer tabs in my name.

A light drizzle continued to mist over the capital city, though not nearly enough to impact a Saturday shopping excursion. As I wandered the shopping districts, I caught sight of a familiar flash of brilliant red hair. I paused, almost calling out to Sylvain, only to halt as I glimpsed a cute brunette at his side. The girl was hanging cheerfully onto his arm as the noble flashed her an award winning smile. I watched the pair from a distance, noting Sylvain was smiling and laughing as he carried a variety of boxes and bags for his date as she pulled him eagerly from one shop to the next.

I stopped my hand halfway up in the air and then slowly lowered it.

"He looks a bit busy…" I sighed heavily and turned to walk away in the other direction, heading away from the pair. "I won't be the one who spoils his fun today."

A short while later I caught Dorothea being escorted into the same restaurant Lorenz had just treated me to. The gentle waves of the brunette's long hair curled elegantly around her shoulders as she was led into the restaurant by a rather unappealing older knight. The songstress's face harbored a bored but polite expression while her new companion's grin clearly indicated he was having a good time. I shook my head exasperated and turned down the path to the local bazaar.

Here, I felt more at home. Class and social standing was no longer an issue in the open air markets. Merchants peddled wares of all varieties, shapes, and colors on the crowded streets. My eyes flicked over the wares carefully with an expert eye, easily spotting the fake knock offs that glittered and sparkled next to the more lackluster original works. Beautifully crafted weapons lay alongside quills and pens of every make, color, and origin, while fresh produce sat next to this morning's catch. Pretty women solicited the sale of flowers in the middle of the street, fresh blooms adoring their arms as small children offered sweet treats to gullible buyers. My experienced eye also noted several thieves at the market, the pickpockets working their own craft as others provided distractions to the unwary.

As I checked over the offerings, looking for something worth my merger coin to flip later, I spoke with the merchants. Several of them cited concerns about a dark knight with a scythe that had been spotted out after dark, while others proceeded to complain about the weather. I made light conversation, agreeing and nodding my head as I listened to their concerns with a cheerful smile.

As I spoke with vendors at random I would often hear my name ringing out in the crowd. I would pause and politely bow out of my current conversation in order to investigate, and locate whoever was calling my name. Several friendlier faces beckoned me over to their stalls for a quick conversation, the keen eyed merchants having picked me out from the crowd. With a growingly more genuine smile, I made my way over to my caravan's booths in order to chat.

During our exchanges, my friends showed me a variety of wares ranging from goods from the capital city of Enbarr to goods from the foreign country of Alymra. A small trinket decorated with glass beads from Alymra quickly caught my eye and my friend offered to trade the trinket in exchange for my time and a good story. Having traveled with these merchants, I offered a simple version of what I was doing in town and just how my lunch date had gone. The caravan leader had a good laugh at my misfortune and said the story was exactly what they had needed to hear on a rainy afternoon and gave me the trinket with no reserves.

After finishing chatting with my merchant friends, I wandered over to a different peddler a couple of rows over and managed to upsell the trinket for a pretty lady's comb. The comb I successfully pawned off at another second hand shop in exchange for a silver hairpin. The silver hair pin I flipped for a decent chunk of change at the blacksmiths guild and managed to make off with a decent profit. It was easily enough coin for a decent meal and a well earned drink, and maybe enough to restock a few of my cheaper medicines if I was careful.

As I was searching for a tavern in which to spend my hard earned coin, I heard another voice calling out to me. I turned and scanned the crowd, spotting one of my classmates running through the bazaar after me.

"Lilianna!" Ashe was out of breath as he managed to wedge his way around a group of men bidding for a young heifer at auction, while a nearby group of women fawned over a bolt of light purple cloth the next booth over.

"Oh, hey Ashe, is something the matter?" I flicked my hair out of my eyes as the Blue Lion recruit put his hands on his knees gasping for air.

In between breaths, the cheerful silver haired youth smiled. "Oh, it's nothing! I just wanted to say hi and see if you needed any assistance."

I raised an eyebrow and counted out the gold in my hand. I might be able to squeeze in two meals if I was careful. "So, you were stalking me?"

"Ah, not exactly. I was actually running after a thief." Ashe finally got his breathing under control as he straightened up, still grinned innocently at me.

His smiling confession in combination with his warmhearted smile had me raising my eyebrow up even further. "You were...running after a thief?"

"Yup, I caught up with him a few minutes ago." The blue lion's freckles stood out on his cheeks as the glow of heavy exertion informed me he was telling the truth.

I was still processing his comment, my hand making its way unbidden to my forehead as I rubbed my temple. "Wait..wait, wait, wait, hold on, why were you chasing after a thief? Secondly, are you alright?"

"Huh? Ya, I am fine. I was just going to buy this book I saw at a shop but the thief snatched it before I could buy it and then ran off."

I looked my classmate up and down carefully, still rubbing my temple in disbelief. Ashe looked like he was alright, but the book he mentioned was nowhere to be found. "So you chased a thief who stole a book and you caught him...?"

"He was very fast, but yes, I did manage to catch up with him after a while." Ashe nodded excitedly. "Though, in the end I just let him keep the book. He said he was going to sell it for some money so he could buy medicine for his sick child."

The blue lion's face fell and he looked solemn for a moment reflecting on his decisions.

I continued rubbing my temple as I gave Ashe another look over just to make sure he was alright. "Uh, huh...so you let him go and you didn't even get your book."

Ashe nodded, still looking troubled as he continued his story. "That's right, I paid the merchant for the book so they wouldn't be at a loss, but now my pockets are rather empty. I just happened to catch sight of you selling that comb you traded from that merchant down the road. I tried calling out to you before but you seemed pretty involved in your shopping."

I shrugged and pocketed my coins. "Sounds like you have done a lot today, tell me Ashe do you happen to know your way around the city?"

The Blue Lion perked up and his light green eyes danced at the opportunity to be helpful. "I am pretty familiar with the town, is there anything I can help you with?"

I tapped the tip of my boot on the sidewalk in thought. "Actually yes, I was hoping to find an apothecary and a street vendor for some food. Do you happen to have any recommendations?"

"They are both down this way, here I can show you a really good street vendor and I know the apothecary so I can score you a deal." Ashe nodded down the way I was already heading with an elated expression that quickly overrode his concern from earlier.

"That would be amazing! Please lead the way!" I beamed at the offer, delighted to have someone escort me around the city who knew it well enough to catch a runaway thief in the act.

* * *

I walked alongside Ashe as he pointed out certain city attractions and explained he had been out shopping with professor Byleth prior to the incident, bashfully admitting that he had parted ways with her in order to chase after the thief.

Interested in why he had gone to such lengths to catch a criminal, I asked him why the book was so special. Ashe's freckles stood out as he blushed hard and admitted that the book had a special meaning to him. I listened attentively to the archer gush about all the books he enjoyed, their plots, and how he idolized valiant knight characters as we made our way to the apothecary first.

The shop was a small one on the outskirts of the city. The location allowed for cheap rent, while being able to restock the most popular medications, so the focus was more on the medications than profits or aesthetics. However, because of this the shop was busy. Ashe and I ended up sorting out and measuring our own ingredients and filling the glass vials. I set Ashe to crushing several raw herbs into a fine powder as I carefully mixed ingredients before transferring the medicine into small vials. As we finished our tasks at the apothecary, the older clerk noticed the blue lion at my elbow and proceeded to give us a substantial discount as a thank you for Ashe helping her rescue her cat out of a tree the other week.

Once we were done with making medicines, Ashe pointed me over to a nearby food stall. I managed to keep the archer talking about books as I placed an order for 2 beast skewers and 2 tankards of ale from the vendor.

I bartered with the vendor for a second until Ashe stepped in and managed to negotiate an even lower price for me. The shopkeeper ended up giving us a fair discount, thanks to both Ashe and my bartering skills, so I ended up keeping my last two gold coins in my pocket as a bonus. "Thank you for all your help today Ashe, so to go back to the thief you caught. What was the book called that you would go through so much trouble for?"

"Oh didn't I mention it? It was Loog and the Maiden of Wind, it's a classic fairy tale."

I shook my head slowly, the title not ringing any bells. "I don't think I have heard of it."

"Wow, really? You really should read it sometime if you like fairy tales. It's about King Loog and how he rescues the Maiden of Wind from her enchantment." Ashe suggested, and with a little prompting he proceeded to go on about the book, providing me with a short summary of the story as I requested.

It was fun listening to the blue lion's archer talk about something he was so passionate about that by the time our food was handed to me he was looking at me funny.

I held out the second set of skewers and beer with a smile. "What? Did you really think I could eat all this alone? You have been very helpful, so it's my treat."

"I can't accept this." Ashe tried to hand me the skewer back but I grabbed my ale and took a large bite off the current skewer in my hand.

My mouth was a little full as I smirked. "You better accept it or all my gold will go to waste."

Finishing chewing I took a large swig of beer. I looked over my beer mug at the archer, surprised to taste that it was actually a good quality dark beer, with a raised eyebrow that dared the archer to reject me.

Ashe faltered for a second. His mouth hanging open in surprise as I raised my eyebrow a bit higher.

With a rough laugh the blue lion relented and shook his head. "Alright! Ah, thank you very much!"

I laughed as he took a bite of the food and picked up the conversation where we had left off before our food had arrived. I enjoyed listening to Ashe gush about his favorite books, the many adventures of King Loog and his friends had while they split the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus off from the Adrestian Empire.

The pleasant meal was starting to come to a close, a much more friendly dining experience than my meal with Lorenz had been in every aspect. Ashe finished his ale with a gulp and set the empty tankard back on the table. "By the way, if you are interested you can find Loog's stories in the library, if you have time that is. Ingrid and I know where they are located so if you have any problems locating them just let us know!"

I chuckled at my partner's enthusiasm and eagerness to help and finished eating my meat skewer. "Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. I enjoy reading stories. Each culture has such interesting fables you know?"

"If that's the case I would definitely recommend Loog's adventures! I also know of a few other books if you're interested in other knightly tales as well!"

I finished my ale shaking my head and a genuine smile as we left the covered table we had taken shelter under from the rain. "Sounds like fun Ashe, thank you for the recommendations and for keeping me company. This was way more entertaining than lunch with Lorenz."

"Oh, so that's what you were doing in town? You went to lunch with Lorenz?" Ashe appeared to be interested, so I shrugged and explained.

"He invited me out to a fancy restaurant, as a thank you of sorts."

Ashe's light green eyes blinked in confusion as he offered to carry my supplies. " I can take those if you want. That's confusing, what was he thanking you for?"

I shrugged again and handed Ashe the medicines I was carrying as we continued walking through town. "Errr, he thanked me for lending him a hand...and he wanted to talk some things over."

"Did he now." Ashe pointed us down another street, the glassblowing district. "What kind of things did he want to discuss, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Marriage and other boring stuff like that." I scowled at the remembrance while pulling my cloak closer to my body. I shivered violently as the dampness of the constant rain crept into my bones. "We should get moving, it's getting a bit late and I am on kitchen duty still."

"Oh, alright, no problem."

We walked in silence for a few moments, while my walking companion fidgeted nervously. I focused on putting one foot in front of the other, starting to feel uncustomary lethargic and cold after my meal.

"So did Lorenz, umm, propose to you?"

Ashe's innocent question caught me off guard. The nervous question caused me to dig my heels into the pavement in shock. Unable to hide my disgusted surprise, I found myself almost shouting. "What?! NO! I would never take a man like that as a husband!"

Ashe looked even more confused as he tried to puzzle out my reaction. "You said he wanted to talk to you about marriage, did you not?"

I shook my head to rid myself of the haunting image.

"Yes, we did! We talked about how I am a commoner and not well bred enough to make a suitable wife for someone as privileged as him!" I ground my teeth and snorted in disgust and a nightmare image of me standing at an altar with _Lorenz_ continued to occupy my thoughts. I desperately attempted to think of anything, anything, else to distract me.

"Oh! Well, sorry I asked." Ashe seemed troubled by my revelation.

He took a few steps forward as I dug around my brain for the medicinal properties of every herb and tree I knew of, slowly reciting them and remembering what each leaf, bark, root, and berry looked like. Slowly I was able to recall the different plants and the image of Lorenz faded.

I was shaken out of my recitation as Ashe stomped his foot irately. "That's no way for a knight to treat a lady! It shouldn't matter who one marries as long as they genuinely love each other!"

Ashe's genuine anger pulled a reluctant dry laugh from the back of my throat. "Haha, I feel the same way."

I shivered again as a gust of cold wind pulled at my heavy water proof cloak. "The weight of one's worth isn't in their bloodline or status, but rather in their accomplishments and deeds."

"I couldn't agree more!" Ashe nodded as we left the city's merchant districts started the long walk up the mountain towards the monastery.

* * *

The next morning Navan woke me up with his usual tirade of yelling and banging on my door. I rolled over in bed, trying to answer, only to be assaulted with lung wracking coughs. When the wet, horrid, spasms finally relented, I gasped and the pounding on my door paused.

"G-go away Navan, not today." I gasped, trying to breathe as I curled up into a ball on my bed.

"Oi Lass! You have ten minutes! Don't keep ma waiting!" Navan continued to yell at me through the door just like he would any other day.

I listened to my mentor's heavy footsteps reduced into the morning as I lay shivering in bed. Another wet cough racked my body and I reached down to pull another blanket up to my chin, my hands shaking. I sniffed as I cuddled down further into my bed.

"Great, looks like I caught the crap Claude had. This feels absolutely awful." I sneezed violently and promptly drifted back off to sleep.

I wasn't sure how much longer I slept. It could have been ten minutes, it could have been an hour, but someone must have eventually come back to check on me.

I vaguely recalled someone forcing my door open and being held close as they carried outside. Large arms carried me forcibly out into the wet, cold, weather. The sudden shock from the change in climate caused me to shiver even harder as I was carried some place, forcibly removed from my warm, protective, bed by a much stronger person.

* * *

Sometime later I came to properly and looked around at the white stone walls of the infirmary. I lay in an unfamiliar bed, still shivering and coughing.

"Oh, you're finally awake."

I cracked open my eyes and saw Marianne sitting next to my bed draining a washcloth before she applied it on my forehead. "H-how do you feel?"

I groaned miserably and sniffed before answering her. "I feel awful."

"I-I am sorry." She moved away from me as I coughed wetly. I closed my eyes as I drew a ragged breath."I-l'll go get professor Manuela. Hold on."

My housemate moved away from my bedside in order to go fetch professor Manuela. I lay exhausted in bed, not daring to move. The fact I regained consciousness was a curse, and I was quickly starting to wish I could just die. Another fit of coughing forced me to roll onto my side.

Shuttering, I adjusted my blankets and peered out into the rest of the infirmary. Unsurprised, I noted, I was not the only one in the room. The bed next to me was occupied by the crown prince of Faerghus, and just beyond him I spotted Caspar and Raphael. From a quick analysis, it appeared almost everyone in the rescue crew had taken ill.

"Ah, you're finally awake." Dimitri gave me an encouraging wave from the bed next to me. "I was worried. Your cough sounds terrible."

"It feels terrible." I answered roughly as the door opened behind me.

Marianne's soft voice stammered from the doorway. "P-professor Manuela is busy right now. I can give you some medicine...if you want."

I groaned and curled up into a ball as Dimitri answered for me. "If you could give her the same thing you gave me, I think that would help her a lot."

"A-alright. I'll see what I can do."

There was a twinkling of glass and the opening and closing of cupboards for a while as I attempted to doze fitfully. I was brought back to consciousness when Marianne brought me over some tea and several medicines. The healer looked forlorn and distraught as the tray trembled in her hands. "I-it seems like everyone is getting sick. It must be because of me..."

Casper sneezed, the loud sound jarring my senses as I attempted to drink the bitter medicinal concoctions as my hands shook violently.

The young Black Eagle sniffed and blew his nose, before voicing his opinion. "Na, can't be you! Linhardt says it affected everyone who was down at the training grounds the other day."

I scowled bitterly as I swallowed my last pill and proceeded to finish my tea before nestling back down in my blankets.

"That's true. It seems like most people here were part of the rescue crew." Dimitri commented as he looked around. "Wait, Lilianna, are you going back to sleep already?"

I narrowed my eyes at my classmates as I pulled the blankets up under my chin. "Yes, I refuse to stay conscious while I feel like the abyss is freezing over."

"True this is day three we have been here, I think Manuela will be releasing us soon." Dimitri commented as he looked down at a book in his lap.

"Lucky you." I muttered thickly and attempted to sniff. Marianne picked up on my distress and timidly held out a tissue. I accepted the offering gratefully, feeling awful. I proceeded to blow my nose, then exhausted by even the small movements, I shut my eyes.

I listened in a feverish daze as my classmates talked among themselves. Marianne whispered about a horse named Dorte and how she wanted to bring him an apple after her shift in the clinic ended, while Dimitri and Casper discussed training routines and the positives of using a spear over axes. In my feverish haze I listened to Dimitri speak highly about training with professor Byleth in one-on-one sessions, the awe and reverie about her use of the Sword of the Creator, and about how he looked forward to going riding after the rains stopped. The louder voices of both Raphael and Caspar passionately discussed the new menu in the dining hall and the best training routines for building muscle.

I drifted off sometime after listening to their mindless chatter.

* * *

My dreams were feverish and riddled with shadows. Icy blue hands drenched in blood reached for me from the darkened corners as I ran through the monastery looking for something or someone in vain. A strong sense of panic washed over me as the hands attempted to pull me down into the darkness, the shadows swallowing up each passageway I raced down.

All around me the walls crumbled as the beat of the drums drowned out screams. Just beyond the border walls, a red glow emitted an ominous light. Still I ran through the never ending maze of walls, each one leading to yet another dead end. I ran down pathway after pathway, one after another, until I finally stopped running.

The frigid blue hands seized the opportunity and latched onto my ankles, slowly pulling me down into the abyss. I shuttered as the hands amassed on me. Faces caught in silent screams started to appear as the shadows encroached, and I finally decided to embrace the darkness. The pulling grew heavier, harder, as their touch burned with a cold flame until I was up to my chest in the shadows.

On the edge of my vision a gold light flickered, the shadows dragged me down engulfing me as the light flickered anxiously. A feeling of renewed hope filled me as I reached out for the warm glow, only to have the light scamper off. It flickered, disappearing around the corner and I found myself wanting to follow it. If only to see where it leads, I wanted to follow the light.

A silent scream tore from my lips as professor Byleth appeared from around the corner, a brilliant green light that burned away the blue shadows as she swiftly cut through the horrors that had captured me. The professor grabbed my hand, pulling me forward, until I could run after the light on my own.

* * *

My eyes cracked open to see a candle on my bedside table flickering with a pale yellow glow. The light fended off the encroaching darkness and I shuttered, not quite sure if I was still dreaming or if I was actually awake.

The familiar sound of a page in a book being turned greeted my ears as I attempted to get my bearings, trying to remember where I was at and what I was doing.

Groggily, I closed my eyes as a weight down by my feet shifted and I came to realize someone was sitting near me. I did a quick inventory and was relieved to note that my feet and hands were not bound.

My movement and the change in my breathing patterns must have alerted whoever was watching over me, and I came to remember why I was in the infirmary. A violent shutter shook me as I tucked myself up into a tight ball trying to retain some kind of warmth.

A light voice called out to me, a slightly teasing tone coloring their questions. "Hey there sleepy head, are you awake finally or you just going to ramble on about chasing more golden deer again?"

I picked my head up warily and found the speaker illuminated by a warm golden glow. Beyond the speaker was a yawning expanse of deep blue that was swallowed up into the night. The rest of the beds in the infirmary appeared to be empty, save for Claude, who was lounging in the chair next to me.

My house leader closed his book and leaned forward, a lazy grin tugging at the corner of his lips. "Oh, look! I finally get to gaze into those beautiful emerald eyes of yours. Tell me, are you actually coherent this time?"

The golden deer leaned in closer and I let my head fall back down onto the pillow with a low groan of protest. "Go away Claude."

"Ah, lucks finally turned my way. Seems like you're actually awake this round, I was really starting to worry you wouldn't wake up there Petal." Claude's voice was clear and light, a sigh he had apparently already recovered from his own ordeal.

The golden deer clicked his tongue and continued. "And sorry, no can do. Looks like you're stuck with me for the night."

I pulled the covers over my head in retaliation, and in hopes this was just another part of my dreams.

"Just leave me alone." My voice grew thick and I sniffed miserably, not remotely in the mood to deal with whatever my house leader's schemes was.

The weight down by my feet moved as I heard the golden deer chuckle at my weak protest. "Haha, let me get you some tea. I am pretty certain it'll help you feel better. Oh, by any chance have you eaten anything today?"

The thought of eating something made me feel ill, like a stone had dropped into my stomach and I just about puked at the idea.

"Urk, can't I just die in peace for once?" I moaned miserably before pulling my pillow over my head. My reward for protesting was another fit of coughing. The sudden spasm caused me to groan in defeat.

"You're sounding a little rough there Petal. I didn't quite catch that so I'll assume that's a no." The squeak from the chair next to my bed informed me that Claude had just got up. A much softer weight settled down next to my knees as the muffled sound of boots clicked against the smooth stonework.

I debated with myself if it was worth risking the headache and backlash in my current condition in order to warp myself back to the safety of my room. A large part of me urged me to go into hiding and recover. To find someplace safe and warm, secluded from others.

More than anything I felt a growing need to be away from my house leader's sharp reflexes and inquisitive fact that I was dressed in just my night clothes wasn't helping my confidence any. The absurdly short dark green shorts and short gold tank top barely covered anything, and, on reflection, was probably part of the reason I was so damn cold.

I sniffed again and decided that almost anything was more preferable than letting my scheming house leader see me this helpless.

Hazily, I decided the risk was worth the pain. I wanted the comfort of my own chambers and to be alone while suffering.

Painstakingly, I started to cast my warp spell under the blankets.

The light in my hands started to flicker and die before the spell even completed. The signal pointedly informed me I couldn't cast advanced magic even if I wanted to. At the same time the white-green light flickered, my covers were unceremoniously ripped off my head along with the top half of my body. Exposed to the cold night air and thoroughly distracted, my spell faltered and then faded.

The sudden gust of wind also successfully extinguished the candle on my bedside table and launched the book down by my knees out into the darkness. I held back, waiting for my eyes to adjust as Claude's disapproving voice began to lecture me.

"Sooo tip, if you're going to try to escape without someone noticing you, you should at _least_ make sure the spell you're using doesn't make the blankets glow. It's kind of a dead give away you're trying to escape."

I attempted a weak smile and laughed nervously after being caught red handed trying to flee. "Ah haha…I guess I didn't realize I was being held captive…?"

"Tsk, and here I was just trying to help." Claude walked over and picked up the book we had just sent flying while I struggled to snap my fingers in order to light the candle next to me.

The soft yellow glow caught a few flicks later and the dark blue of night receded back as the light illuminating the little sanctuary around my bedside.

Claude's gaze twisted, half caught in the darkness, half in the budding yellow glow and I held back an involuntary shutter. A second later my house leader put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "So my captive fawn, how are you _feeling_?"

"You can cut the act." An abrupt sneeze interrupted my scorn. "I don't have the energy to play right now."

"Who says I'm putting on an act? This is a great opportunity to cash in, though, I won't lie and say seeing you like this brings me any joy. By the way you're still avoiding my question." Claude seemed to remember he had the kettle on and wandered back over to the counter.

I felt my gut clench and debated on trying to make my getaway again.

"Don't even think about it." The golden deer glared at me as if he was reading my thoughts, and I thought better of trying to escape.

With a discontent sigh I resigned myself to my fate and pulled my blankets backup to cover me with a sarcastic drawl. "I wouldn't dream of it oh great leader."

"Hey now, you can stop it with the sass."

I rolled my eyes as I shivered. "Ya ok, right, whatever you say _Master. von Riegan_."

The tea kettle started to stream and Claude quickly removed the kettle from the heat with low hiss of surprise. "Ouch, that's hot."

I shook my head as I watched as the golden deer waved his hand in the air as he measured out tea leaves in the other.

"Are you using my title against me now, huh?" Claude shot a guarded look over the counter at me before turning to look up at the cabinet. His burnt hand wandered up towards his mouth and the golden deer sucked on it tenderly while gazing up at the glass jars and bottles. I presumed he was reading labels.

Finding what he was searching for, Claude pulled the medications down off the rack and began measuring them out.

"I told you before I didn't have a typical nobles upbringing. In fact I have only recently been named the heir to the Riegan house." Claude put the medications back up in the cabinet and closed the glass panels.

I closed my eyes and sniffed thickly before reaching for a tissue on the nightstand. "What's your point?"

I turned and blew my nose as the soft clink of china sounded from over by Claude. "So, time to cash in one of those questions!"

I turned and looked up at him apprehensively, dreading what he was going to ask. "Alright...trivial questions only."

The golden deer waved his hand at me and I caught sight of the angry burn mark on the palm of his hand. "Ya, ya, this one's hypothetical so it shouldn't pose any problems. Would you treat me any differently if I wasn't heir to Riegan house?"

The tea cups chimed softly as Claude brought the tea over and set it on the nightstand next to me. He passed me a streaming cup which I accepted without any hesitation while I gave his question some considerable thought.

"Depends, I suppose. I doubt we would have met if it wasn't for you being here at the Monastery. Even if we did meet, which I doubt it would ever happen, it would be little more than a pleasant exchange of goods at market. I don't tend to stay in one place for very long."

Claude picked up his own tea cup and sat down on the chair next to my bedside. "Fair point, but all things considered your enrollment here was a very near miss wasn't it?"

"Lady Rhea…." I started coughing again and my house leader hurried to grab my teacup before I spilt tea everywhere. It took me a minute of trying to cough up my lungs before I managed to stop, and it took a few more for me to recover before I could continue. "Was very kind to take me in, though I am still not entirely sure why..."

Claude nodded as he waited for me to finish catching my breath before passing me my tea cup back. "That is certainly a mystery that's been bothering me for a while. Hmmm, I wonder why that would be. Teach was recommended by Alois as a replacement combat instructor after our last one ran off, but for the life of me I can't see why you were offered a position as a student."

The golden deer's eyes shimmered with curiosity as my tea cup shook in my hand. "Between you and Teach things are certainly interesting. It feels like I am on the brink for some big secret and I couldn't feel more teased."

I attempted to take a drink of my tea and found my hand was shaking too badly to hold my teacup steady long enough to take a drink. I scowled and sighed before setting my tea cup back down on the saucer. Wistfully I looked away, down into the darkness of the night. "Join the party, it seems like that's all my life is anymore..."

"I might just take you up on that offer." Claude grinned, his voice dropping and I turned back wary. The golden deer reached out and steadied my hand, his grin looking much like a cat who had just caught a mouse.

"Let me give you a hand there."

I pulled my hand away from his with a firm scowl. His hand was chilly on my feverish skin. I pulled away from the uncomfortable sensation. "No, I got it. Give me a second."

Taking a deep breath I concentrated on the teacup in front of me. Was it nerves, or was it because I was so cold, I couldn't tell. Either way I slowly released my breath and picked the tea cup back up. It still shook, but it was more manageable this time around.

Claude watched with calculating eyes as I took a sip of my tea.

I couldn't taste whatever he had made.

The golden deer quickly picked up on my growing disappointment and tilted his head to the side, his braid dangling freely as the small bead at the tip sparkled in the candle light.

"Something the matter?"

I pulled a face as I took another sip.

Still no flavor, strong or slight, tantalized my tongue. Concerned, I looked down into the pale yellowish orange tea and wondered what I was drinking. "I was wondering what kind of tea it is."

"Haha, Petal you really are sick arn't you? It's ginger tea." Claude's laugh was dry, as if he took no pleasure from my suffering.

I swirled the tea, watching the translucent liquid swirl in my cup thankful he wasn't trying to get me to eat just yet. "Huh, ginger, you don't say."

I wanted to be impressed that he either remembered that ginger had strong medicinal properties and that he had about a day to procure it on top of still being sick himself, but my only logical explanation was that the golden deer had some on hand before all of this started. I took another risk and sipped my tea, as Claude waited somewhat expectantly for me to say something.

I set the tea down in its saucer, my hand growing steadily more heavy as I sipped the tea. "Impressive, you have an eye for tea then."

Whatever Claude was waiting for it wasn't that. He sat back in his chair and crossed one leg while sipping his own. "Hey, I don't get all the credit. Where I come from ginger tea is also the thing we drink when we are sick, so I keep trying to keep on hand."

"So, it reminds you of home a bit then?" I finished the last of my tea and handed him the saucer back.

"Hmmm…" The golden deer hummed as he accepted the saucer and placed it on the nightstand before turning back to look at me.

Under my house leader's green eyes I found myself growing more detached. I found myself wondering if Claude was reading my thoughts, or that I was just that easy to read. Either way it should have concerned me, but I couldn't find the energy to care. Calude offered me another tissue as I sniffed.

I was beginning to think Cereza might have a valid concern that the golden deer could read minds.

I pursed my lips for a moment before accepting the tissue, and blurted out the first thing on my mind. "How do you do that?"

Claude set the box of tissues back on the nightstand and raised his eyebrow. "How do I do what?"

I pulled my pillow into my lap and began pressing the folds out of the casing. "That right there. That - that look, like you're attempting to see through to my soul. It's like you can guess everything I am thinking."

He snorted and waved his hand. The pink burn exposed itself a second time, the puckered skin starting to blister and I reached out and grabbed Claude's hand.

The golden deer's voice colored a bit as I scowled at the burn and attempted to cast a small healing spell. The tips of my fingers glowed with a faint healing light as I gently ran them over Claude's hand, the burn slowly faded as I felt a wave of exhaustion break over me.

"Errr easy, I have had a lot of practice and you're just that easy to read in your current condition." Claude pulled his hand away and threw me a quick wink before getting back onto his feet. The golden deer turned to collect the rest of the tea set.

"That's not all that comforting." I muttered as he walked away with another dry laugh.

Claude's smile didn't quite reach his eyes as he set the tray on the counter. "If you're interested, Teach on the other hand, I have a much harder time getting a read on. She's so stoic that even as practiced as I am, I have problems reading her."

I looked around in a growing daze into the darkness surrounding me, feeling lightheaded and exceedingly tired, but at least the coughing had stopped. My voice was light, as it faded in and out. "Huh uh, so you're hot for teacher then?"

The sound of china clinking together had me languidly turning to see Claude completely flustered as he washed the tea set.

"Oh, so that's one of your secrets." I commented airily, the floating, detached feeling loosened my tongue as Claude flushed red up to his ears.

The water stopped running and Claude shook his head as he dried the cups off. "Out of all of my secrets, that's the one your going to tease me about?"

I tucked my pillow behind me and started to draw random circles in the air, connecting and linking them as it began to be harder to keep my eyes open. I fought the feeling, struggling to stay awake and talk to my house leader. "Well...you said you're just an average youth...and if you're taking that much time to study Professor Byleth….well that must mean you're interested in her right?"

I felt my eyebrows rise as the idea clicked into place and my finger hovered over a section of air questioningly as I awaited a response from him.

"Touche, I have got to give it to you Petal, as exhausted and delirious as you are, you are bringing up a fair point."

I shrugged, and continued linking circles and patterns in the air. It was a struggle to stay awake. My voice stumbled as I yawned. "That's...because you're a good leader Claude…. You ...watch out for…. your herd."

My mind went completely fuzzy as I settled back down into my bed. My faint rambling continued as Claude put the tea set away in the cupboards. "I'm... actually really... glad lady Edelgard... rejected my application….. and you... took...me in."

My eyelids fluttered as the room went hazy and out of focus. Claude's footsteps grew closer as a weight on the bed caused it to dip. I forced my eyes open, desperately wanting to continue the conversation, as Claude's face drifted in and out of focus as he looked down at me.

The realization was disjointed from reality as my voice cracked. "Did you...drug me?"

The golden deer grinned apologetically and reached out to change out the washcloth on my forehead. "Sleep well Lilianna."

* * *

Claude watched as Lilianna's eyes closed as he switched the cooling cloth out of a fresh one, carefully swiping the sweat from the mage's feverish form. A stray lock of green hair curled in the opposite direction bothered him. With a hesitant touch the golden deer slowly moved it back into place.

"Ya, I did drug you..." The golden deer looked away from his fawn's sleeping face, content that she was now slumbering peacefully. "but only because you were having such a hard time sleeping peacefully before."

Claude shook his head and reached for the book he had been reading earlier. The golden deer flicked it open to the last page he had been reading, a sizable poem about a sailor who had been lost at sea and discovered the morning star to guide his way home.

"I really hope you don't remember this in the morning." The house leader mused as he began slowly reading the poem out loud to his slumbering fawn.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Corner:
> 
> Hello! Happy Halloween! Welcome to the end of chapter 19!
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed the chapter - Lili's luck has such a strange way of working, mostly unlucky, but maybe you might consider it a blessing? Either way our heroine has been laid low, out sick in the infirmary just like most of the rest of the rescue crew. Rain days, with cold weather, of course there is less then pleasant things going around in the air - so it seems Claude isn't totally to blame for her present condition. Though it doesn't really matter to her right now. Lili would very much like to be left alone, but it seems the Golden Deer has some other schemes in play, and is looking to returning the favor - and they both got a little more then they bargain for.
> 
> But that's not the only time favors are returned this chapter! - A nice little shopping trip with Ashe seemed to be doing wonders for Lili's restless moodiness, and she thanks the Blue Lion by treating him to an actual dinner while they talked books and how Lorenz has some interesting views that neither of them seem to share - probably not the best idea considering she's getting sick but Lili doesn't seem to realize that until the next morning.
> 
> What did you think about that plot twist at the end though? Claude being crafty and not telling her about the drugged tea? I firmly believe he's banking on the fact she's delirious and drugged so she won't remember anything in the morning, but we will have to wait and see what happens in chapter 20!
> 
> Let me know what you thought about the chapter! (I enjoy the positive feedback and knowing you look forward to the future chapters!) I try to update about once a week - so make sure to stop in soon! Also if you don't want to miss a chapter release hit that follow button - and - if you like the story thus far it would be great if you hit that favorite/kudo button!
> 
> See you soon!


	20. Month of Horsebow Moon - Dreamscapes and Visions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilianna wake up confused and slightly dazed from her drug induced slumber to find her late night visitor is nowhere to be found. A quick conversation to Manuela escalates as Flayn enters the room and Lilianna's crest starts to activate out of the blue. Lili's visions cause Flayn to run off, and prompts a visit from the archbishop. Seteth disappears, attempting to locate Flayn as Lili is dismissed from the infirmary and returns to classes.

Chapter 20: Month of Horsebow Moon - Dreamscapes and Visions

I bolted upright the next morning with a strangled gasp. "DEER!"

My abrupt wake up call managed to scare the life out of a groggy Manuela. The professor winced and groaned as my eyes frantically scanned the room. The ship and high seas turned to stone and wood work as I quickly realized I was back in the infirmary.

"Uhggg!" I heard Manuela groan from the counter as my body still tried to come to terms with where I was at.

"Do you have to yell so loud? This is an infirmary not the school yard. Oh my head..."

I rubbed my eyes and blinked. The rolled waves and the salty tang of the sea air had seemed so real. Everything else was hazy, hard to define. I definitely remembered someone was with me last night, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out whose face was surrounded in darkness. Or were they? The high seas had seemed so real. The night sky shimmering and the constellation of The Stag shimmered so brightly in the forefront of my memory that I began to doubt myself.

As I attempted to recall what had occurred last night, I felt a sudden lancing pain stab my left eye. I groaned, leaning over to grasp my eye as it started to thunder relentlessly with an uncontrollable pain. The groggy hazy of sleep disappeared instantly along with the rest of my thoughts as I stared down at the white sheets of the hospital wing in absolute agony.

"Hmm, let's see how you're feeling today. Come on let me see that hand." Manuela's voice clipped as she staggered over to sit down in the chair next to me.

I glanced over at her, my head swimming, to feel a strong sense of Deja vu. The sensation of someone sitting next to me feeling strangely familiar and I recalled a book. Unable to focus on the feeling as pain shot through my eye, I held out my hand as requested.

"What did you expect sitting up so suddenly like that? Honestly, you behave so recklessly." The infirmary lead checked my heartbeat and then pushed her hands to either side of my face before moving to my forehead. "Your fever broke at least. I would recommend that you stay here for the rest of the day and we can assess if you can attend class tomorrow."

Another wave of pain lanced through my eye, my head throbbing hard enough to make my stomach cramp. A flood of images overlaid with the reality in front of me, assaulting my senses as my fingertips went numb.

I barely had time to concentrate on what I was seeing as the images flicked in front of my eye. Claude lit a bedside candle in a darkened room. Next was an image of the golden deer brewing some strange concoction, measuring out powders and beakers. Claude's stressed face faded to reveal Dimitri dueling with Professor Byleth, the two gleaming with sweat as his lance was repelled by Byleth's Sword of the Creator. The sword pulsed red, overtaking my vision to change to Edelgard's crimson cape. The Black Eagle house leader nodded to her second as Hubert passed her a dark cloak. The pair donned their hoods and snuck out towards the town. Another image bubbled to the top, one where Navan, my burly mentor, panicking as he burst into my room to find me unresponsive in my bed. The image progressed as Navan carried me into the infirmary while Raphael ate an entire rope of breakfast sausage. Not to be outdone, Caspar stuffed an entire stack of pancakes into his mouth while Linhardt turned away looking green.

The image changed yet again, a rapid flickering from image to image made it hard to concentrate. This time I saw Sylvain eagerly kissing a chamber maid behind the stables while Ingrid groomed her Pegasus. A little ways away my class's gentle healer, Marianne, was brushing her own horse who chewed on a bright green apple.

The images flew fast and hard, as each one flicked through my consciousness as if determined to be seen first. The last image to rush past my eye was a tall knight in all black mounted on a steed with ruby red eyes. The skull mask twisted up to end in horns, lending a demonic look to the whole visage. The knight appeared to be speaking to an individual dressed in a black cloak wearing a sharp, full, face mask crowned with a long red plume of an exotic bird.

I went to get up, confused and disoriented by the sudden flood of images. The dark knight gestured up at the monastery as I reached out my hand in order ward him away. My body protested adamantly at even the slight movement and I was forced to sit back down.

"Really, what is so important that you feel the need to bolt upright so soon after waking up? You are sick missy, so it would be nice if you acted like it." Manuela scowled as she clicked her tongue at my antics. The professor's fierce morning breath, still reeking of booze, permeated the air. The rancid odor did my stomach no favors.

I ground my teeth in frustration as the images came to a lull, a strong sense of foreboding creeping into my gut. I coughed weakly as I tried to relax and make sense of it all. These images were not following the normal patterns, activating during the day when I had used no magic at all. The change in my condition worried me. However, I no longer felt like I was in absolute misery from being sick. My chest felt lighter already, while my coughs were not quite as painful or debilitating. As I went through the images I had just witnessed, I attempted to put together pieces from last night to no avail.

In the meantime, Manuela reported my fever had broke late last night and that my cough was sounding better as well.

I groaned softly into the palm of my hand as Manuela put a plate of breakfast in front of me. I peered at the food through the slits of my fingers, queasier than ever as someone knocked softly on the door.

"Oh Flayn, do you need something ?" Manuela inquired as she hovered by my bedside, the strong stench of unwashed clothes and liquor mixing with breakfast porridge as I struggled to find the nerve to remove my hand from my face.

"Ah, no, it is nothing. I am simply here to see Lilianna. I wished to see how she was doing with my own eyes." The elegant green curls on my friend cascaded off her shoulders as she executed a tiny curtsy whilst holding a small bouquet of lily flowers and forget-me-nots.

"Oh, I see. Well, her fever's gone so she shouldn't be contagious anymore. I suppose there is no harm in you visiting, just keep it down." Manuela realized she forgot to give me an eating utensil. The professor let out a heavy sigh and walked back over to the counter to grab it.

Manuela's comment about me not being allowed visitors caught me off guard. It did not match up with the mysterious figure I was fairly certain had visited me last night. I jerked my head up and peered painfully up at the infirmary lead. "Wait, I wasn't allowed visitors?"

The hungover instructor snorted, her heels clicking as she shifted her weight from one leg to the other. Several heel clicks later, a spoon was dropped unceremoniously onto my tray with a clatter that caused me to wince. "Of course not, I wouldn't want you infecting everyone else in Garreg Mach."

I nodded numbly, still not able to shake the feeling someone had sat with me last night. "Of...course."

"Uggghhh, I am going to go for a walk. Don't stay too long." Manuela cautioned as I doubled back over grabbing my eye.

Another image assaulted me with a fresh spike of pain. This time the image was of Byleth wielding the Sword of the Creator only to be parried by an ominous dark red scythe. Death approached the professor on a red eyed steed, riding her down in a narrow passageway of half fallen rubble and water. The professor fought for her life as the masked figure with a crimson feather plume issued orders to another group of soldiers in the background. The soldiers ran down another passageway, a split off from the main tunnel, and disappeared off into the darkness.

"Maybe I should stay…" Manuela's voice was distant and fuzzy as the vision released its hold on me.

I blinked, squinting teary eyed as the infirmary lead put her hand on the side of my face, tilting it towards her. "That's the eye you injured when you first arrived several months back, is it still bothering you? Oh my…"

"It's nothing…" I lied in protest as a painfilled tear leaked down the side of my face unbidden. Manuela brushed it away impatiently as she leaned in closer. The stench of stale ale on her breath was even stronger at point blank range. I tried not to breathe.

"I would think so, but oh, I have been instructed to not deal with it." The professor tilted my head back and forth again. "There does appear that there is something there, a flaw or something?"

My face squished uncomfortably between the doctor's hands as she tilted my eye towards the light.

"What was that?" Manuela leaned in and whispered into my ear. "We have noticed this before, directly after your little incident, but why is it activating like this now?"

"What is that supposed to even mean?" I hissed as I pulled away from her grasp irately, rubbing my eyes free of the painful tears.

Manuela clicked her tongue as she thought. "Well, the glow happens when crests are activated. The crest reflects in the affected person's eyes for normally a short duration, causing them to glow. However it's almost inconsequential, that is it's almost unnoticeable, unless you're watching for it. However yours isn't one that we know much about, so it's hard to say if this is normal or not. Anyway, I shouldn't be discussing this with you when you have a guest present."

Manuela stood up and sauntered over to her filing cabinet. The professor flipped a drawer open and reached for a file as Flayn cautiously approached my bed.

The mint green curls on my friend's shoulders swayed gently as she leaned down towards me with a inquisitive expression on her face. Her eyebrows furrowed as she peered at me while I attempted to hide my eye under the palm of my hand.

"I do not see…"

Another headache racked me, my vision adjusted itself with a rent of pain and suddenly it looked like I was seeing double. Flayn's voice rose with excitement as my head pounded, trying to take in the double world.

"Oh! Yes! I am witness to the illumination!" Flayn voice filled with glee at whatever I was attempting to hide, the glow of my crest leaking out from under my fingers. I felt a cool hand touched mine, as my friend's hand gently attempted to guide my own away from my eye.

"May I please have a closer look? The glow is quite faint and I wish to see more."

I kept my hand positioned firmly over my eye, less because I was concerned that Flayn could see and more because it felt like my head was being rent in two.

The mirrored room faded to white mists again and I was shocked to see an image of, what could only be, a much younger me raced through a flower field. My hands were coated with heavy yellow pollen as I trailed them across the open flower buds with glee. In front of me was a female with long unruly green hair and pale skin. Her long robes of cream and gold drifted out in the winds as she stopped and smiled. A small basket of flowers swung on her elbow as she lifted the other to wave at someone in the distance.

The vision faded almost as quickly as it had come, but the splitting pain remained only to be mixed with a sad longing I did not quite comprehend.

"Can you please try to not shout it to the moon? Uggghh my head hurts…" Manuela rubbed her temple as she jotted down a note in the file. "Has this been something that's been reoccurring?"

"Yes…" I admitted reluctantly, closing both my eyes as the room still swam with double vision.

Manuela finished her notes and looked them over. "Silly girl why didn't you say something! Honestly we can't help you if you don't say anything."

"It happens almost any time I use magic. Professor Hanneman is aware. We think my crest activates when I use magic…"

Flayn frowned and looked around. She was able to locate a vase on the bedside table next to me and she moved to arrange the flowers in the vase. Taking the vase to the counter to fill it with water before placing it by my nightstand.

"Not in combat at all?" Manuela's tart voice registered in surprise as I shook my head.

"We are still testing, but no we do not think my life has to be in danger for it to work." I looked at Flayn as she arranged the flowers delicately so the forget-me-nots complimented the tender white Easter lilies. As I watched her pull a lily out and tuck it back in the back of the arrangement, I thought I was going to be sick. There were two of her, but there weren't two of her.

The images overlapped as Flayn turned and grabbed my hand. I felt a strong soothing healing aura radiating from her as she crouched down to face me. "You do not look well. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"-leann?" I whispered faintly, the split images overlapping for another second as my left eye once more pulsed with pain. The mirrored room faded back to white as I heard Flayn gasped softly.

"I do not know what you are attempting to imply. My name is Flayn..."

I mouthed her name softly back as my vision in both eyes went white. I tried to focus on my friend, my hand grabbed hers, as if I could anchor myself to the present as the vision broke through the white clouds. "Flayn...why are you on a beach? The surfs coming in, while you're patiently watching a fish cook over an open fire. There..there is a woman with long curling green hair. She has a fishing pole she's reeling in, while she laughs at you. Seteth...Seteth is chasing after you, around the fire as you grabbed the fish and run off with it..."

The vision began to fade back to a cloud of white as the little Flayn stood at my side, holding my hand as I grabbed my head in agony.

"How- how can you be seeing that?"

I shut my eyes and leaned forward as my friend's voice was a shocked whisper. She released my hand, the cool anchoring presence next to me disappearing in the flurry of ribbons and frills.

"I-I need to see my brother! Good day!"

Manuela looked up as Flayn hurried out the door looking panicked. "Huh? She seemed like she wanted to talk with you. What is it you two were whispering about just now?"

I opened my eyes to the ceiling wondering just what was happening to me.

Manuela sighed and left me alone while she went to report to Seteth and the archbishop.

* * *

Soon after Manuela returned with a click of her heels, Rhea and Seteth appeared following behind the haggard looking professor wearing various worried and concerned expressions.

By now my vision had returned to normal and I was staring out the windows at the clouds as they drifted through the sky. A sky patrol took off lapping around the watchtowers as the pain in my head throbbed and ebbed.

As soon as Rhea saw I was awake and conscious she made her way over to my bed, sitting down at the foot of it while I wrapped my arms around my knees in comfort. A long discussion later, the advisor and the archbishop spoke with me in length about the possible power of my crest and what troubles would be in store in my future if I choose to disclose what I learned from my visions.

It was gentle words of caution and nothing more, but it did nothing to quell the panic in my stomach that something was very wrong.

"You holiness, would you have me do? What if this happens while I am in class? Should I tell people I have a crest?"

Rhea's calm voice was undisturbed, a reassuring sanctuary, as I let out a little bit of my panic. "That is up to you my child, but life may be easier if you keep quiet."

She set her hand on my knee softly as I heavily sighed, burying my head into the blankets around my knees. "I don't know what's going on! Why is this happening now?"

"Hush, child it will be alright." Rhea's voice spoke to reassure me as her hand moved up to my hair. She stoked the top of my head soothingly as I muttered.

"If I asked to keep it a secret a bit longer would that cause you any problems? I...just want to know what is happening to me..."

"It would not. I can make sure your professors know about it and if you are not feeling well you will be able to excuse yourself without any questions asked. It is a small price to pay if it helps you feel comfortable here." The soft stokes on my head helped lull the pain, but it did not change the implications I was having.

The archbishop's voice dropped as Seteth returned from speaking with Manuela. "While there are none with your exact gift among us anymore to guild you, I think you will benefit greatly if you choose to train your new found talents. That could perhaps help with these sudden attacks."

"How..? How do I train something like this?" I looked up from the blankets to peer helplessly up at the archbishop as she turned to Seteth.

"I will speak with professor Hanneman. I am sure he will have some ideas." Seteth crossed his arms as I had another deep feeling of unease ripple through me. "Seteth have you seen Flayn recently?"

My question had Seteth's immediate attention and he went on guard almost instantly. "No, what is this about?"

My fists clenched into the blankets around me, reluctant to disclose what I had just seen and done. "I think...I think she somehow managed to trigger one of my ...attacks."

I looked away from Seteth and back to Rhea. The archbishop was posed with beauty and elegance as her long green hair drifted divinely around her shoulders and cascaded down her back, white Easter lilies decorated her regalia as the white and gold robe brought back memories. It reminded me of the flower field and I felt another intense bout of longing and loss. No longer wishing to look at either of them, I looked away, back out into the blue morning sky. "Both your grace and Seteth tend to trigger them as well. Why? Why is that?"

"Ummm…" Seteth's response was hesitant as the advisor looked to Rhea for leadership. The archbishop nodded as she folded her hands together and Seteth cleared his throat. "That would be due to our unique blood, it is perhaps resonating with yours and that is causing your crest to activate."

"That is very possible." Rhea interjected and took over answering my question. "We possess purer bloodlines then most, so it would not be all that far fetched to say that you're trying to  _ synchronize  _ with us."

I bit my lip and rolled the blanket between my fingers, unsure of the explanation and what it implied exactly.

Seteth's voice was tense as I turned back to face my visitors. "What image did you manage to see?"

I felt my eyebrows furrow as I recalled the shocked look on Flayn's face right before she ran off. "Flayn left to go find you right after the incident occurred, I assumed she would tell you. She looked quite upset..."

A clear wave of worry brought the Advisor out of his stern shell. "I must find her then, tell me was it anything traumatic or worrisome?"

I shook my head lightly as I shifted the hold on my knees. "No...it was….a peaceful day at the beach. A pretty woman that looked a lot like Flayn was fishing on the coastline while you chased her around the sand yelling at her to not eat undercooked fish."

The worry lines on the advisors face softened just a bit, as if he could easily recall the memory I had just seen. "Ah, that sounds like a typical afternoon in Flayn's childhood. Anything else?"

I searched around in my memory, but found nothing else worth reporting. "The woman was laughing and Flayn was carrying around some kind of fish? It had bite marks on it."

Seteth's mouth twitched into an earnest smile, clearly whatever I was describing was a nice memory for him. "Yes, that sounds about right. Flayn loved to cook the fish we caught on the beach. I can see no harm in you seeing such a vision. However, I must be off to locate Flayn. From what you have told me, she was distressed and I must figure out why. Please let me know if you need anything from me while I attempt to locate her, your grace."

Rhea dismissed her advisor with a wave of her hand. "I will be able to survive for a time, go look for Flayn. I am sure she is in need of you."

Seteth bowed and left exited the infirmary with a dramatic swish of his cape.

Once we could no longer hear Seteth's footsteps, Rhea turned back to me. "Tell me Lilianna, what kind of spell were you attempting to perform in the back of that wagon?"

I scratched the side of my nose nervously. "It was a type of scrying spell. I was searching for something, and perhaps it was a bit too advanced, or maybe I was just a bit too hasty..."

I grabbed my stomach as it rolled. Apparently I still wasn't quite over this sickness on top of whatever was going on with my crest.

"The crest you bear is extremely sensitive to magic spells, so you'll trigger it if you keep practicing magic." Rhea's voice was stern and I raised an eyebrow in reaction to her steadfast claim.

A second later, I gave up on asking Rhea what she knew about my crest as I bit my lip. A more panicked thought crossed my mind. "Then I'll need to drop my magic studies? I don't want to!"

I protested feeling something awful caught in the back of my throat. "My magic studies meant the world to father! I don't want his teachings to just go to waste! I want to continue learning!"

Rhea stifled a small laugh with the back of her hand. "It is good to see you are passionate about some aspects of your studies. If you choose to study magic or not, that is up to you. I will leave that decision in your hands. I am simply telling you that your crest, now that it is activating more regularly, will be hard to keep quiet while you study here. Perhaps after you graduate from the academy we can consider letting you follow the path of an academic on the subject and you can pick your magic studies back up then, if the thought of keeping it quiet now is a concern?"

My mind attempted to figure out what I wanted, and it still came back down to the question at the forefront of my mind. "Does that mean I can't use magic at all? That I can only study it?"

Rhea shook her head. "Only if you are in the most desperate of straights, if you wish to keep your crest a secret that is. You could always just admit that you are part of a lost house and that you possess a crest. That does seem to be the easier route is it not?"

I grimaced, my desire to practice magic conflicting with my wish to remain obscure during my time here at the monastery. The sudden thought of what Lorenz might do and how some of the others might react to me if they knew I possessed a crest was grounding thought. "I don't want anyone looking at me like I am a noble or some prize to be won just because I have a crest. I am rather happy being me now..."

"Ah, I can understand. Professor Hanneman has been reporting that you have been performing better this month than you have all term, and I can only assume that is because you are starting to finally settle in."

I nodded tensing and still attempting to weigh my options. "I am."

"That is good to hear, I do wonder how you will fare next month in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion. I will be delighted to see how far you have come." Rhea granted me a small smile as she got up off my bed. "Please, let me know if there is anything more I can do for you, and do not be concerned if you need to excuse yourself."

"I appreciate everything, your grace.. "

"Lady Rhea." She interrupted me as she held her hand up. "Or simply Rhea, if you prefer."

"La-lady Rhea, I appreciate your assistance, but…I think I am done running. I want to try to enjoy my time at the academy and see if I can fit in enough to call it home." I nodded and made the decision not to worry about my crest. If rumors started to crop up I could work to manipulate them. It was a better alternative than forgoing magic training all together, even if it did possess a certain risk. Perhaps I would work with Professor Hanneman and come up with a situation.

"I am sure you will fit in just fine." Rhea turned to leave and then paused. "Oh, and before I go I wanted to let you know your monthly allowance has increased. A reward for a job well done."

* * *

The next day I was released from the infirmary with strict orders from Manuela to take it easy. I still possessed a light cough, but other than that I was feeling much better. Navan visited after his morning work out and brought me up one of my spare uniforms, and I managed to walk out of the sick bay a little unsteady on my feet but otherwise fit for duty.

I made it back to my dorm room to shower and collect my books before morning classes started. A few new books had made their way onto my desk along with a note from Hanneman reminding me to visit him, as well as some upcoming due dates on a handful of assignments.

I flicked the note into my rubbish bin, having completed the homework assignments a few days ago. It was just a matter of locating them in the packet since I had been busy the last few days with Claude, Lorenz, Cereza, as well as my own interests.

Another quick look around my room revealed a bowl I could use to hold my flowers. I quickly cut the heads off the flowers Flayn had bought me, filling the bowl with floating flowerheads before showering. Once clean, my room already starting to smell like lilies, I made my way down to the dining hall.

The dining hall was deserted, morning classes having already started a bell ago. The cleaning crew was now washing tables and preparing for lunch, but I managed to beg some leftovers from one of the cooks before I went to class. I managed to join the rest of my classmates as the second bell rang. I quietly took a seat in the back row, in order to avoid making a scene.

As I slid into my seat I took out the passive packet of paperwork I was now destined to carry around with me. My eyes flicked over the mass of papers, and managed to locate my completed assignments. I pushed them to the edge of my desk in a crumpled heap and started working on new ones that caught my interest. The new understanding between me and my professors meant that I paid nothing but a passing interest in their lectures unless it intrigued me.

I was scratching away at some old trade agreements between Enbarr and Garreg Mach when Professor Hanneman cleared his throat and started speaking about the upcoming month's schedules.

Putting my quill down, I rested my chin on the palm of my hand and tuned in.

"Now this might be skewing the ratio, but it has been decided that Professor Byleth will be participating in the battle of the Eagle and Lion next month. We believe that as a first time professor it would be a valuable experience for her and her students. However, Professor Manuela and I will be sitting out and watching from the sidelines. I have the utmost confidence you will be able to defeat them however, you must come up with some strategy to overcome this obstacle. As a result you are each due to come up with a strategy involving the entire class and submit the proposal so that we will review in class together next week. The best strategies will be debated and possibly implemented so do your best work. I would also like to remind you that advance certifications examinations are now available for you to start taking…"

I lost interest again as he started rambling on about overdue library books and the importance of not hoarding them in our rooms. I scratched away on the trade agreement essay, drafting my own proposal up to replace it then grew bored. Flicking ahead a few pages I found one that caught more of my interest. It was about supply and logistics, regarding what kind of supplies and forces would be required for a week-long escort journey to the capital city in the empire.

I started scratching off numbers and lists on a spare scrap of paper, flipping through several of my textbooks in front of me to find ideas to supplement my preexisting knowledge. My brain scrambled to figure out the puzzle.

"Well  _ you  _ have certainly been industrious today." Hilda smiled sweetly at me as she turned around in her seat during one of our breaks. "Look at you! There's books all over your desk now! What are you working on so diligently?"

I paused in my scribbling and looked up from my paper to check my text book, not paying my visitor much mind. "Supply and logistics homework for an escort mission involving a dignitary."

Hilda's pink eyes lit up in surprise. "Gosh, it looks so complicated! You must be really good at this kind of stuff."

"I have experience with it." I shifted my eyes to see her painting her nails at the edge of my desk. "What do you want Hilda?"

"Oh nothing really…" She held her hand out and admired the color. It was feminine pink hue that complimented both her hair and eyes. "I was just thinking about how to come up with a silly little plan to get someone to do my homework. You know that one for next month with the battle of the Eagle and Lions? I keep asking to sit out, I just am not of any use on the battlefield! So I am asking to skip the assignment, but professor Hanneman says I have too."

She pouted, her pretty pink lips quivering as I snorted in disbelief. "No, I am not doing your assignment for you Hilda. I have my own to work on. Question , why are you even here? You really seem to enjoy playing the elegant damsel-in-distress card, and you detest training to the point where you skirt it at every chance you get, so what's your reasoning?"

Hilda began painting the tips of her nails white, somehow making them more fashionable then just having pale pink ones. "Gosh you're so observant! It's almost like you can see right through me! It's kind of a family tradition though, us nobles all have to go to officers academy even if we don't really want to. I would be so much happier if I could just stay in my brother's castle and daze the day away like the pretty maiden that I am."

Ignatz turned around, hearing our conversation. "Well, you see Lilianna, Goneril territory stands right up against the Almyran territory as Fodlan's first line of defense. So Hilda's family is in charge of protecting us from Almyran invasions."

I felt my brows furrow, any chance of me doing logistics and supply for Hilda evaporating completely. "I see, so are attacks from Almyra frequent then?"

"Gosh my brother is sooo busy, he writes to me all the time about the invasions he has fought off. Though…" Hilda seemed to ponder the thought a second. "He hasn't written about anything really serious lately though. I wonder why that is? He says nowadays it's just small forces and bandits that have been causing trouble lately. Like when we intercepted your caravan Lilianna, real small fry, not really worth his time."

I cocked my head to the side in thought. I hadn't been aware it was a Goneril checkpoint I had passed getting into Fodlan, but the news did not surprise me.

"Gosh Hilda your brother sounds amazing!" Ignatz praised her as Hilda beamed proudly.

"Ya, my big brother is really great! He is totally undefeated when it comes to defending our border! Though, it is sad that he doesn't come visit me anymore, he is always up at the Locket patrolling." Hilda pouted daintily as Ignatz tried to console her.

"I am sure that's hard for you not seeing your brother anymore, perhaps you can go visit him sometime? Ask the Professors to take some time off?" The shy archer hesitantly adjusted his round glasses as he suggested a work around for Hilda.

I, on the other hand, was still trying to piece together what I had learned about noble houses from my father and was racking my brain to see if the Locket had been in place when I had first crossed into Alymra.

"He sounds very like a very valiant and hardworking knight." I commented dryly as I leaned back and stretched.

Hilda missed the sarcasm in my voice as she took the opportunity to gush. "Oh he is! I could hardly compete with him."

I finished stretching and covered a light cough. Hilda promptly leaned away from me, scooting back towards her desk. I reached into my backpack and took a drink of water before replying. "Why would you want to compete with your brother? It sounds like with a little more effort you could really help aid him, rather than making him worry about you all the time."

"That is entirely too much like work. Look at these noodle arms, I would do nothing but get in his way." Hilda put a cap on her nail polish and showed me her nails. The pink and white gave off a very delicate look, but I was overall unimpressed.

"Hey, Lilianna if you want I could totally paint your nails sometime! You would just need to remove those pesky gloves!"

The bell marked the start of class again and I was saved having my nails painted as Hilda was forced to turn back around. Having earned a brief respite, I considered myself lucky I had escaped this round of doing her homework for her. I looked down at my elbow length gloves with a raised eyebrow, it didn't take my crest activating to tell me that I was probably going to have my nails painted in the near future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's corner:
> 
> Hello again everyone! I hope you haven't been waiting too long! We left that last chapter on a sweet tender note, so I hope it wasn't too long a wait! So here's the scoop - I am having trouble parsing these next few chapters out into nice (more bite sized) pieces, and I realized that I had 16 pages to start with before I even started editing.
> 
> Well as of right now this is on page 14, and I have another 14 pages left on this 'chapter' so I split it up again and that's why this chapter took longer to get out. (So I have been trying to edit over 28 pages and wooohhhooo that's an undertaking to do in a week!)
> 
> Not to mention you guys who would have to suffer to read all that- like it would be a massive chapter with quite a bit going on, so ya, I'm splitting the chapters out. I'm releasing this one today - and it'll be a few days, probably Friday, I'll release the next one!
> 
> Anyway let's recap on this chapter - per your guys' guesses Lili remembers very little of her late night visitor. She does vaguely have an idea someone was there, but it seems like she was a bit too out of it to remember who, or what really occurred. (Which might explain why she's not angry with Claude xD)
> 
> Probably the most important parts here though is where we have more lore on her crest! Now we don't expressively know why Lili's crest is activating sporadically, it used to activate when she used magic. Now it seems like the rules are changing and activating for almost no reason at all.
> 
> There's only been one other time that's happened to her that is when she fought with the Blue Lions in the Black Tower, and even then she had been using magic heavily during that time. You also learn I am taking artist creative liberties and going with you can see crest powers activate through their eyes. There's some discussion on how Lili is going to handle her studies moving forward - if she will stay in magic classes or if she will lean away from them for a bit.
> 
> The answer - while not written here just yet - is she moves to advanced individualized classes with Professor Hanneman. The professor is delighted because he can study Lili's crest and what causes it to activate, as well as its properties. If you want more lore on her crest it is like Rhea says - its magic activated but it's cracked and acting spontaneously - so we will see how Lili handles that in the future.
> 
> For fun here's what an average day looks like for Lili:
> 
> 5:00 - Wakes with the sun (To Navan yelling)
> 
> 5:15 - 8:00 Training hall
> 
> 8:00 - 9:00 Breakfast in the dining hall (Sore and bruised she nurses her wounds here and sometimes naps)
> 
> 9:00 - 10:00 Homeroom (Mostly spent sleeping)
> 
> 10:00 - 12:00 - Magic Lessons
> 
> 12:00 - 1:00 Lunch - normally spent on the go exploring the Monastery
> 
> 1:00 - 3:00 Flight Lessons with Zu
> 
> 3:00 - 5:00 Basic Lessons - reading, writing, arithmetic so on (Lili loves to skip these)
> 
> 5:00 - 6:00 Dinner
> 
> 6:00 Onward Varies
> 
> -Chores(Week long assignments for a week once a month: Sky watch, Kitchen Duty, Infirmary Duty, Library Duty are most common)  
> -Study Group Meetings(Every: Mon, Wen, Fri)  
> -Exploring the Monastery (This upsets Seteth greatly)  
> -Lost in her room reading up on crests and other topics of interest  
> -Plays games if its raining (opponents vary)  
> -Flying/Wyvern Care with Zu
> 
> So remember to follow if you don't want to miss a chapter release and if you're enjoying the story please leave a kudo/fav! I hope to see you all again very soon!


	21. Month of Horsebow Moon - The Case of Missing Lettuce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flayn has officially been reported as missing and Seteth is desperate to locate her. Lili starts to pull out stops as she gets more and more desperate for news as well. When nothing be negative news of Flayn's whereabouts continues to pour in and Lili starts feeling more and more hopeless, pushing herself to action despite still recovering.

Chapter 21: Month of Horsebow Moon - The Case of Missing Lettuce

Month of Horsebow Moon - The Case of Missing Lettuce

Chapter 21

It was just about lunch time when the alarm bells started to sound. The brazen tolling of the church bells set the entire monastery into an immediate state of panic. Within a matter of minutes, the professors herded us students into the courtyard where we milled about in loose clusters just outside the study hall. Having shepherded their respective students to safety, the professors quickly disappeared into the building for a pre-conference, leaving the house leaders accountable for the rest of us.

I quickly located a shady tree to lean against as I scanned my surroundings. Students had mostly paired off with their friends in the panic, while the house leaders and their seconds attempted to be responsible and complete a roll call. Realizing it was something my own house would probably need to do, I started to look around for Claude.

I managed to locate the Golden Deer rather quickly all things considered. Claude's bright yellow cape fluttered in the autumn breeze as he chatted casually with Hilda off in the distance, marking off an attendance sheet as he called out names between breaks in his conversation.

Over the courtyard I heard my house leader's voice call out for Lorenz, and then the call came for Ignatz. Each one of my classmates responded to the Golden Deer's call without any hesitation. In fact Lorenz was about breathing down his neck as the next name on the list caused Hilda to giggle. Waving Lorenz off, Claude stepped forward and cheerfully called out over the crowd. "Petal? Yo, you out there?"

My house leader's short, unruly, brown spikes swayed as his head twisted around in order to locate me.

I raised my hand to answer him. "Over here!"

I called over the rising din, feeling my cheeks flare up for some unknown reason as Claude caught sight of me. My heart beat double time as the Golden Deer threw me a quick wink before making a checkmark on his roster and calling out for Leonie.

I didn't have time to dwell on whatever was making me self-conscious as soon as the house leaders turned in their attendance rosters, we were all ushered inside the study hall. I took my seat with the rest of the Golden Deer class, as most of the houses separated out among the confines of the narrow hall.

To my delight I managed to secure another prime location, a position up against a wall close to a nearby exit. Content with my current location, I leaned my back up against the wall making myself comfortable while Ignatz took the seat across from me. Next to Ignatz, my irritable study mate and fellow mage, Lysithea sat down. The white-haired mage watched over the proceedings grumpily, her fingers wedged painfully between certain pages of a heavy leather bound tome.

I watched in growing concern as Professors Byleth, Hanneman, and Manuela clustered around Seteth. They spoke in hushed voices as they occasionally flicked uneasy glances around the room.

I drummed my fingers on the table in anticipation as I took in my classmates frantic whispering around me. The professor's body language told me something wasn't right. I attempted to focus on the professor's conversation, making a vain attempt to read their lips. However, other students kept breaking into my line of sight, making it almost impossible for me to read more than a few words at a time.

"Something isn't right. Their body language is all wrong, too tense and concerned. What is going on?" I muttered, my fingers still drumming an impatient tune on the table as Raphael sat down on the bench next to me.

The wood protested and swayed as the big man set his bag down on the ground. The clatter of rocks was distinguishable even above the noise of the crowd. I raised my eyebrow at my new bench mate as he blocked my view of the center of the room.

Raphael simply smiled and waved at me as he leaned over to fish around in his bag for a small green buckled travel pail. From within the travel pail, my classmate produced two entire sandwiches, a pear, 4 hardboiled eggs, and an entire, whole, onion. As soon as I spotted the pale yellow onion, I began praying to the goddess that Raphael wasn't going to eat the entire onion, raw right next to me. My prayers were in vain as I watched in horror as my classmate picked the onion up and casually bit into the vegetable with a wet crunch.

A pungent onion odor quickly invaded the area and began to make my eyes water as Raphael turned to me, still holding the half-eaten onion. "No idea what's going on, do you think it's about lunch?"

"Yes," I snorted as my nose scrunched up at revenge of the pungent vegetable, sarcasm dripping from my voice as I rolled my eyes. "It's about a food shortage in the dining hall. That's exactly why they gathered us students here in the study hall."

"Noo! That can't be true." Raphael's eyes started to tear up and he let out an anguished howl. "I won't be able to survive! Not without lunch!"

I was forced to turn my head to the side, my eyes glazing over as the scent of fresh onion continued to permeate the air. Ignatz shook his head lightly as he offered his personal insight. "I'm not sure what is going on here, but I don't think it's about lunch."

My hungry tablemate turned towards Ignatz and I was able to earn a brief reprieve from the toxic odor. "Well...if it isn't about lunch...then...is it a problem with dinner?"

"Hardly! Can't you idiots be quiet for a minute. I am trying to think!" Lysithea finally snapped, telling all three of us off as I gulped a breath of fresh air that drifted in from the doorway next to me. Having been told off and still attempting to shield myself from the scent of raw onion, I drummed my fingers on the table in time. I still attempted to figure out what was going on based on sheer observation.

"Hmm...I suppose they will let us know what's going on here in a few minutes." I took the time to observe the last of the straggling students wandering in. Something about the whole thing was not quite sitting right in my gut, but I was unsure of what. Beginning to feel uneasy myself, I checked the room again.

Hilda was leaning in and whispering something into my house leader's ear at the front of the next table over. Sitting close to Claude was Dedue and Dimitri, who were looking confused and slightly more tense than normal.

On the table next to the Golden Deer and Blue Lion's leaders, Felix had his back up against the wall and was watching everyone just like I was. The swordsmen held a noticeably more hostile expression on his face as his narrow brown eyes raked over the crowd. At the same table as the scowling swordsmen, Annette and Mercedes were giggling as they chatted nonchalantly, seemingly unconcerned by whatever was going on if their giggles were anything to judge by. On the table next to Felix, I managed to spot a familiar redhead who was up to his normal antics despite the gravity of the current situation.

I raised an eyebrow in interest as I watched Sylvain slide over onto a Black Eagle's table. The redhead wasted no time in finding some amusement for himself as he started attempting, rather unsuccessfully, to flirt with Dorothea. The elegant songstress appeared to be having none of the redhead's flirtation's as she pursed her lips and turned away with a huff.

Shaking my head in amusement as Dorothea clearly ignored Sylvain's advances, I turned my gaze to the tables across the room. Petra and Cereza were located on the flip side of the Sylvain/Dorothea's table, and were clustered in with another small group of deflector students. One being a deflector of my own class, Lorenz.

Ferdinand sat next to Lorenz as the pair attempted to casually chatted with the women across from them. The group appeared to be making a valiant attempt to carry a conversation, but every so often the speaker would pause and wait, as if waiting to see if anything had changed in the room.

The next table over from Cereza, Caspar was arm wrestling Leonie. My orange haired classmate gritting her teeth as Caspar puffed for air, both of their faces turning red with strain as they competed to see who was stronger. Next the ongoing arm wrestling match, Linhardt yawned sleepily, one hand on his feathered pillow the other on a sizable tome that rivaled the size of Lysithea's.

In the front of the study hall, Edelgard and Hubert had seated themselves at the table nearest to the professors. Black Eagle leaders' eyes watched and analyzed the breakout groups in the study hall, but their primary focus was on the teachers in front of them. Ducking off to the side, and just barely visible from her position on the ground, I managed to spot Bernadetta. Curious, I watched the skittish recluse as she ducked and hid behind her bag, doing her level best to hide in an area with no cover. I tilted my head, my fingers still drumming the table in anticipation, as the recluse slowly crawled her way under the table.

I assumed the only reason I was even able to see Bernadetta in this chaos was because Edelgard or Hubert had dragged her here rather than letting the recluse bolt into her room when the alarms went off.

I felt bad as Bernadetta started to cry, latching onto the arm of Hubert's carefully pressed black uniform with wide watery eyes from under the table. Unable to watch as the tall, ominous, second leaned over and whispered into the weeping girls ear I looked back at the huddling professors.

Something still wasn't adding up, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Hubert's yellow eyes caught me as I went to look away and locked onto mine . I felt a cold shiver of dread race down my spine as I attempted to give him a hearty wave. Hastily, I broke eye contact and began engaging in my tablemates as Ignatz's flipped open a notebook cross from me.

The archer flipped through several paintings and drawings until he managed to land on a blank page. Intrigued, I leaned back to watch my shy classmate work in peace. Under Ignatz pencil was a beautiful rendition of Lady Rhea praying in front of the church, surrounded by lilies and pools of sunlight.

The scene was breathtaking. Realistic enough to almost be lifelike, it was mesmerizing to see an artist at work. The shy green haired archer pushed his glasses up further onto his nose and smiled nervously up at me as he caught sight of me watching him.

"It's beautiful." I informed him point blank as I watched the artist flush bright red up to his ear tips.

"Y-you really think so?" Ignatz stammered as his hand started to shake.

I nodded to affirm my first statement. "You have a real talent there; you could probably even make a living off it if you wished to. I know several merchants that would love quality art like yours."

I caught myself tapping my fingers on the table again as my mind wandered back to Hubert.

I wondered what Hubert and Edelgard had been doing sneaking off into town late last night unannounced? Was it a love affair? A spontaneous outing? Or did they have business in town at a late hour? Certainly they were both astounding students and hard working to boot, so it didn't make too much sense that they would just spontaneously break rules for the sake of it.

I rubbed the back of my neck in thought. Unlike me, who often involuntarily frequented Seteth's office after hours for a stern lecture about staying in my dorm room after dark, Edelgard didn't seem like the type to break rules. In fact she seemed to thrive on them.

On the other hand, I was frequently caught by the guards for being a bit too noisy about the monastery secrets, so it made no sense how they had gotten away with it. The whole scenario just didn't add up. I rolled over ideas, glancing back over at the two individuals in question.

To my surprise I was able to witness Hubert's yellow eyes softening exponentially as he adjusted Edelgard's crimson cape, draping it more elegantly over her shoulders and off to the side. The slight gesture helped foster the suspicion that it was probably more of a couple sneaking off into the night for some alone time.

My internal speculations were interrupted as Ignatz's voice wavered. "That's very kind of you to offer, but I'm here to be a knight. Art's just kind of a hobby."

I shrugged, as a son of a famous merchant family, he probably knew more about trading the specialty items then I did. "Fair enough, it's nice to have hobbies. Especially ones that can make you money when you're in a pinch. Armor is not cheap, you know?"

My housemate nodded as he adjusted his glasses again, while Raphael picked up one of the hardboiled eggs. We both watched as the big male popped the entire egg into his mouth before speaking. "Ya, Ignatz's art is really good don't you know? He's been doing it for a long time! He made my sister so happy when he…"

There was a sudden loud clap as the last of the stragglers took their seats. Embarrassed Ash, Marianne, and Ingrid all crowding into the last table as a hush came over the entire student body. Seteth clapped once more as he took center stage. The rest of the teachers came out of their huddle to flank him, their eyes searching the crowds as keenly as I had.

Seteth's mouth was set in a hard line as he looked out over us. The advisor's voice was crisp and serious as he gazed around the room. "I have an important question for all of you. Has any one of you seen Flayn today?"

I shook my head reflectively as the rest of the entire student body also denied seeing her. Various no's and headshakes permeated the room as I watched Raphael bolt another egg in one go.

Seteth's voice dropped, the sound like ice chips cracking, as his brow furrowed even further. "Then, at this point, we are declaring her missing. We would like to ask that you all assist us in searching the monastery for her."

Edelgard was the first to speak up, raising her hand in question as Seteth called on her.

"What is it?"

The Black Eagle's house leader looked disturbed, her hand tucking itself under her chin as she thought. "What makes you think Flayn is still in the monastery?"

"Flayn would have never left the monastery grounds without me knowing." Seteth shook his head, his voice starting to crack under stress.

"So there is still hope she can be found right?" Claude jumped in while Dimitri stood up cross from him.

"We will find her! Come on everyone!"

Byleth stopped her house leader with a hand signal to stay put. "Hold on. We need to work out assignments and collect information from everyone. If we rush headlong into a search we will just be repeating ourselves and nothing will get done."

"The professor has a point." Hubert's oil slick voice interjected as the oldest student stood up next. The second put his hand on his chin in thought, almost mirroring Edelgard's mannerisms. Somehow he looked a lot more sinister then the short, composed, house leader next to him. "If we just wander off we will simply end up checking the most common places."

I watched out of the corner of my eye Cereza make a face at Hubert as the second spoke for the Black Eagle house. As she stuck her tongue out Lorenz and Ferdinand managed to look offended, but it was easy to see they were attempting to keep their smirks at bay.

The Brigid Princess next to my friend shook her head at the young shaman's antics. The rude gestures came to a halt as the princess leaned over and whispered something into my friend's ear. My eyes roamed restlessly, not staying in one spot as I waited to see what assignments came out of this.

Meanwhile, my mind was not idle. I was already running through my mind on where I was going to look regardless where the professors scheduled me to investigate.

On the forefront of my mind was the secret flower patch Flayn had told me she enjoyed tending over by the Sealed Forest. The ominous grey fog that always lingered there gave me an ominous feeling that I never could quite shake, so naturally I thought it was a good place to start.

"The chapel has already been searched from top to bottom, as have her apartments, and all of her more frequented areas. We need to search…"

My headache slowly started to come back as Seteth continued fielding random questions from the student body. It started out as a low dull pounding feeling building just behind my left eye. The pain progressed as Seteth answered more and more questions. I was forced to put my head down between my arms in a small attempt at comfort.

I stared at the small space between the table with dread, waiting to see if the pain would pass or if I was going to have complications in the middle of organizing a search party for my friend.

Slowly the pain started ebb and flow, as I stared blankly at the table. Nothing quite coming to the front of my mind but the sensation did not quite leave either. A slight touch on my shoulder brought me out of the ashy grey fog that was starting the cloud my conscious.

"Hey Lilianna, we are all leaving now. Are you still not feeling well?" Lysithea inquired as I slowly dug my head out of confinement.

I tilted my head up and squinted a bit, the headache manageable but not pleasant. "Huh? Oh, sorry give me a second. I'm still a bit tired."

"Well what did you expect? You have been sick for the last few days! You should take better care of yourself!" Lysithea snapped at me as I rubbed the back of my head with a half smile tugging at my lips.

"Ahaha, you're right. I'll take a leaf out of your book and start going to bed after they throw me out of the library at night. Maybe I'll even see the ghost that is haunting the classrooms if I am out late enough."

At the mention of ghosts my youngest classmate paled and stepped back sputtering. "G-ghosts?"

I pretended to yawn and stretch as I raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Oh surely you have heard the rumors recently? A ghost that comes out as soon as night falls, a ghastly white figure wandering the classrooms? A rider clad in all black riding a ruby eyed steed with a scythe?"

My quip was meant as a light tease but Lysithea backed away from me in a panic. The mention of the black rider brought back the vision of Professor Byleth and I caught myself scanning the moving crowd for her to make sure she was alright.

"N-no! C-come on! We should start searching for Flayn!" Lysithea grabbed my arm and tugged as she stomped her foot in irritation. "You're going to make us late!"

"Where could she have gone?" I pondered the thought as the short mage tugged on my arm again forcing me to get up out of my seat. Hoping my episode had finished, I let Lysithea lead me over to where the rest of my table had congregated it.

We all filtered out into the courtyard again, splitting off into different groups and taking off on their respective search assignments. The irate mage in front of me continued to guide me through the crowd as Ignatz and Raphael joined back up with us.

"Hey Lysithea," My voice cracked for a second as someone bumped into me. "Where are we going?"

The temperamental teen rolled her eyes as we came to a short halt on the corner of the courtyard. She took the chance to take charge and regrouped us. "Our table was assigned to look around the stables and gardens. We need to discuss who wants to search where. Any ideas?"

I nodded numbly, still not fully recovered. "Sure that sounds logical. I'll search wherever you want me to."

"Of course it's logical! I came up with the idea." Lysithea snapped as a group of students, Dimitri in the lead, ran by us yelling to fan out.

* * *

I wandered into the stable yard a short while later, having been one of the last ones to leave the group once we decided on assignments. My group quickly talked over the search area and then split up into our respective areas. Since I was the only one in the group to have intricate experience with Wyverns, I naturally had to patrol the whole area near the lethal lizards.

The stable yard was a natural hotbed of activity, knights coming and going despite the state of emergency. The knight's mounts came in every size, shape, color imaginable and were often decorated with their owners' house colors. By far the most common regalia color was green, marking a vast majority of them as Knights of Seiros, but a smattering of every color could be seen as I navigated through the packed courtyards.

I took my time checking each alley and stall area, but Flayn had never struck me as a type to care for a random Wyvern. I also did not think she was the type to randomly be hiding in the horse stables either. She had once admitted to me while she loved horses, horses did not love her back. When I pressed her for answers she had flushed with embarrassment and said that most horses panicked as soon as she attempted to pet them on the nose.

Letting out a light chuckle at the memory, I recalled that my friend also considered pegasi to be charming creatures. She often enjoyed coming to watch my flight classes, if only to watch Ingrid and Leonie fly up on the white wings of their mounts. Disheartened, and fairly positive I wasn't going to find any sign of my friend in the Wyvern stables, I ran back over the knowledge in my head.

Based on my time spent with both Seteth and Flayn, I knew she would never defy her brother's orders and cause him to panic over her for such an extended period. So I highly doubted she had taken a pegasi or a wyvern out for a random joy ride. As I scanned the area I started to feel more and more responsible for Flayn's disappearance. The guilt grew as I jogged down the busy alleys finding no sign of my green haired friend.

I found my footsteps picking up speed as I continued to search my area, hoping to the goddess that my friend was alright. My headache continued to pulse on and off as I concluded my explorations, having found nothing out of the ordinary even after speaking with several of the knights stationed in the area. Feeling more worried, I went to meet back up with the others, hoping that someone had managed to locate a clue that would give us an idea of where Flayn might have gone.

* * *

I met back up with the others a little bit early and went to grab a drink of water from the nearby well. My hands tugged on the ropes of the rustic style water source as I hoisted the bucket up higher. Without thinking I lifted the bucket up over my head and proceeded to pour the crisp, cold, water over me with a gasp and a heavy sigh of relief. Shaking my hair free, I took a drink from the remains of the bucket and then went back to report to my group that Flayn was not to be found in the Wyvern's quarters of the stables.

Our group, as it turned out, found nothing unusual other than Ignatz reported that the market gatekeeper observed a masked figure riding out into town the last few nights. "He wasn't sure who it was under the mask however so he couldn't tell me who he was."

The artist finished his statement with a shake of his head. "Well, and I searched all the nearby gardens but I found nothing. I think we should report our findings and see if anyone else has had any luck?"

I shrugged, water dripping down my hair and onto my uniform as the cool breeze helped to cool me off. "I'd still like to keep looking if I can. I am worried about Flayn."

Ignatz rubbed the back of his head as Lysithea folded her arms while turning her hostile pink eyes to me. She looked me up and down in scorn as Raphael magically produced an entire sausage link from his backpack.

"Lilianna, you're close to Flayn right? Is there any place she would go and not tell anyone?"

I looked away from Raphael, who was eating his snack at a rate that was making my recovering stomach fairly queasy.

I shook my head at Ignatz's question. "Like Seteth said, Flayn would never leave the monastery grounds willingly and she normally doesn't like to cause anyone a hassle. Flayn's really sweet and considerate like that…"

"And?" Lysithea snapped waiting for me to finish pondering my sudden thoughts.

I closed my eyes and rubbed the back of my sopping wet hair with a heavy sigh. "Oh it's probably nothing, I just upset her yesterday."

"Wait - you did what? What did you do Lilianna?!" Lysithea jumped at the small clue and quickly ordered me to spill what I knew.

Knowing I probably couldn't hide the pit of guilt forming in my gut, I opened my eyes and scratched the side of my face in nervousness. "I said some things maybe I shouldn't have."

The wetness of my velvet and leather gloves was not pleasant as I gently bit my lip in thought. Lysithea clicked her tongue irritated at me as I decided to tell them a bit more about what I knew.

"Look, I already informed Seteth of the matter, which is why I didn't bring it up sooner. He determined that it probably wasn't anything pressing and it wouldn't help us with our search." I let out a heavy sigh, satisfied I had not let out anything too problematic.

My relief came a minute too soon as Lysithea snapped at me. "What did you do?!"

A bloom of crimson rose in the mage's cheeks as I attempted to avoid her direct question. I started to feel a dampness collecting on the back of my freshly washed neck. There was no way I could tell them what really upset Flayn yesterday, it would lead to so many awkward questions that I wasn't ready to deal with.

I quickly rattled off an believable excuse, fabricating a decent lie, that still held the core issue in hand. "I asked her what her life was like when she was young, and I wanted to know what happened to her parents."

"That's incredibly rude." Lysithea snorted, unimpressed by my lie, having apparently jumped to the conclusion I had done something far more criminal than ask about someone's past, "but I don't think it's a question that would have warranted her from running away like this."

Raphael shook his head, trying to back me up. "Flayn wouldn't just leave her family like that! She is a real sweetheart! She brings me food when I am training, so I would know."

Something in Raphael's logic sounded entirely too straightforward and simple, but it helped my cause so I didn't say anything to undermine it. The big man smiled as he offered me a bite of one of the last sausages on the chain.

I felt my face lose all its color at the thought of eating at the moment, and quickly held up my hand to apologize. "Um, no thank you. I don't think I can handle that right now."

Raphael frowned but ate the remaining sausage link anyway while Ignatz picked up the conversation. "I agree with Lysithea, based on your question, I don't think that's anything to warrant her running away, so what if she has been kidnapped?"

I felt my face lose the rest of its color. "You don't think that masked man took off with Flayn do you? It would have had to be by force, she wouldn't just…"

Raphael started shouting next to me, his concern for my green haired friend was flavored with passion. Over his protests, I tried to remain calm as my headache started to grow worse.

"Now, hold on, I think we are just jumping to conclusions. Alright, how about we report back to Seteth like Ignatz originally suggested? We can tell him what we know about the masked rider, and maybe collect some more intelligence from the other groups. Maybe someone else found something else out that we don't know about?" I bit my lip as I said this, thinking Ignatz might have had some decent points.

Raphael stomped his foot, sending me slightly off balance with the tiny earthquake he created on impact. "Well, I am going to go into town and start searching for her right way!"

"I'll come with you." Ignatz offered quickly as Lysithea sighed heavily, before relenting.

"Fine. Lilianna and I will report to Professor Byleth and Seteth and let them know what we have discovered. Do try to be careful and don't go dashing about!" The mage's pink eyes closed for a minute as she took the opportunity to chide us all.

I nodded to confirm that I understood the tasks as a fresh wave of pain gathered behind my eye. "That sounds like a plan."

I held myself back as the boys raced off town towards the town. My partner for the time being, began to click her tongue impatiently as I stood there watching Ignatz and Raphael's retreating backs.

I slowly counted backward as the boy's backs retreated into the distance, preparing for the disaster I was going to inadvertently bring on myself with my next move.

"Come on! You're wasting time!" Lysithea irately brought me back to the present as she started to storm off towards the study hall.

I opened my eyes, certain I was making a bad decision, but not caring about the inevitable repercussions as my magic gathered around me. The white green light started to flash as I took a deep breath and started to run.

"Hold on." I growled a quick warning as I reached out and grabbed Lysithea's hand before my spell finished casting. My irritated classmate barely had time to grab my hand as my spell warped us simultaneously into the study hall without giving her an opportunity to protest.

Our feet hit the ground with soft clicks as I doubled over grabbing at my left eye. Through the raging pain I heard a gasp of awe and shock. "Wow...what just happened?"

I was too busy feeling like my head was going to split open to form a coherent sentence.

As the seconds started to feel like hours, my vision faded a cloudy grey.

"Lilianna?"

A disembodied female voice called out to me as I staggered. The pain in my knees barely registered as I hit the floor. I struggled to withstand the assault on my senses, fighting to remain conscious.

"You're still not recovered from being sick! Why would you do this?." I heard the disembodied voice again as someone put a grounding hand on my shoulder.

The pain roared in my ears as the grey clouds overtook my entire vision. Unable to see anything, a strange uneasy silence overtook my senses. It could have been a heartbeat later or an eternity as an unconscious face slowly emerged through the swirling mist.

Unable to hold back as Flayn's unresponsive visage appeared, I let out a guttered yell. "FLAYN!"

My desperate shout was eaten up by the grey mists as I desperately reached out, trying to see or sense more. The ominous fog in my vision simply swirled around the edges, creeping in and obscuring Flayn's face once more from my prying eyes. Not ready to leave, my fingers grasped uselessly out in front of me.

"Where are you?!" I pleaded as the mists faded, having granted me a frustrating small amount of almost useless information.

"Whoa, that's unusual. I would have never guessed you had a crest."

The grey clouds parted as I found myself lying face down on the ground. The unhealthy coppery taste of blood on my lips as I winced and opened my eyes. Lysithea's face loomed overtop of me, studying my face, and what I could only assume, was my crest. "Your left eye's activation is so much brighter than the other, what's the cause of that?"

"She isn't allowed to discuss these matters."

I craned my neck to see into the distance. The cold floor was uncomfortable and hard. The cold marble tiling soaked into my uniform at the same time pain in my knees started to register, along with my splitting headache, I almost wanted to fade back into oblivion.

I gritted my teeth and blinked as I pushed myself into sitting position, just in time to see Seteth approaching. Following seconds behind the advisor's footsteps was professor Byleth. Lingering back a little further, and approaching at a much more cautious pace, was the other instructors.

"Did you see Flayn?" Seteth's soft, hesitant voice sounded like nothing I had even known as the advisor knelt down next to me, his eyes straining as I licked the blood off my lip.

"Yes…" I muttered as Lysithea stepped away from me, pursing her lips.

I felt the weight of the stare from the pink eyes drilling into me as Lysithea snorted. The mage's mouth opened as Seteth held up a hand and cut her off.

Seteth's stressed voice was vastly different from his normally cool and calm demeanor as he hissed. "Miss Ordelia, before things get anymore out of hand, know that you are explicitly forbidden to speak, search, or otherwise communicate about anything that we discuss here."

"As you wish." Lysithea gave a slight bow as I moved to cover up my left eye, hiding it from view until it calmed down.

Sucking in a breath, the air hissing over the bite marks on my lip, I adjusted my gaze to plead with my classmate. "Please Lysithea, keep this a secret for me?"

Lysithea shook her head as she knelt back down next to me and studied me as if I was something fascinating, but to be wary of. "I don't have any reason to talk to anyone about this. But is this what happens when your crest activates?"

I nodded numbly as Seteth and Lysithea offered me their support. The world spun a little as Byleth watched over the proceedings with her normal stoic expression. She must have been contemplating something as her first words to me were straightforward and to the point. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened...nothing worth talking about anyway." My vision swam as the professor's hair changed from a deep blue to a light teal and back again.

"You were yelling Flayn's name and asking where she was." Byleth didn't cut me any slack as the tactics and strategies professor followed up on her first question.

Seteth looked at me anxiously and I felt a pit in my stomach. I didn't even know if my friend was alive, and seeing her brother so distressed and anxious for news, caused a defiant growl to form on my lips. I snapped as the heat of anger flashed as I glared up at the combat professor. "I told you it isn't worth talking about!"

Byleth's cool blue eyes appraised me and I felt like she could see into my very soul. I gulped as she remained steadfast that I was hiding critical information. "You would bring Seteth some piece of mind if you shared what you saw."

I shot a look at Lysithea, licking the blood from my lips again and sighed. My concern that my classmate was learning too much, but it was too late now. Still holding my eye, I turned my gaze back to Seteth. "It wasn't much. I can't even say she's ok or not. All I saw was Flayn's face. She...she looked like she was sleeping. Everything else was just a dark grey fog, I couldn't make out any important details. It was just dark. That's why I said it wasn't worth discussing."

I winced as Seteth's expression broke like a man whose entire being was hanging on by a thread. "Did she look like she was alright? In pain? Worried? Scared?"

I shook my head for each question the advisor rattled off, the pit in my stomach growing to the point Byleth had to step in. "Seteth, let it go. She's telling you everything she knows."

The professor's flat stare turned to me and then panned to Lysithea. Byleth spared me another inquiry as Seteth helped me stand up. "Seeing as you both teleported into the study hall with such haste, I presume you have something of interest to report?"

With a wave of relief, Lysithea's intelligent eyes turned to address the professor. "Well yes, actually we do. We discovered that there is a masked person that had been riding into town every night and that they are highly suspicious. We were not able to figure out who the figure was, but we thought it would be better to report it in as soon as possible. We have also concluded that she was not in the stables or gardens, so half of our group is heading into town to see if we can find any leads on the masked rider."

"Hmm, a mask you say?" Manuela tilted her head in thought as Hanneman brushed his mustache next to her.

"Who do we know who wears a mask?"

"Jeritza." Byleth breathed as she turned to the two other professors. "When was the last time anyone saw him?"

Manuela shook her head, still pondering her thoughts. "I haven't seen him since yesterday. He normally hangs around the training grounds, I'll go check and see if he is there."

Hanneman watched as Manuela's heels clicked across the stonework with a heavy sigh. "I shall go look down by the lake perhaps. He often likes to stare out at the water and feed the ducks. Perhaps he is there and can explain himself."

In a flurry of robes the reason instructor followed after the infirmary keeper, leaving just Seteth, Byleth, Lysithea and myself in the silent study hall.

Watching the other professors hasten off to go searching for the mysterious Jeritza, Byleth turned her attention back to us. "Thank you for searching the gardens and stables, and we appreciate you returning to us so quickly with that information."

Byleth spoke as it seemed like Seteth was dead set on trying to hold his tongue. I let go of the advisor's arm feeling extremely useless, helpless, and more than a bit unsteady on my feet.

The bitter tang of copper mixed with my feelings over the possession of such a useless crest. One that I couldn't even control when it activated, and when it did it triggered a splitting headache from casting anything more than basic magic.

I gritted my teeth as I looked around. Rhea's suggestion from yesterday started to ring in my ears alongside my headache. Her suggestion that I should learn to harness the power so my crest was less erratic was starting to sound more and more logical, and I decided to start searching for answers and practicing as soon as we located Flayn.

I ground my teeth in frustration, my hands tightening into fists as I spoke up. "I have another place I would like to look. I doubt she will be there, but I have to check."

My confession caused Seteth's expression to break, and the advisor's voice followed a second later. "If there is any place you think she might be, please let me know. I will gladly search anywhere for her."

I shook my head, my heart breaking for the man in front of me. "I promised Flayn I wouldn't tell you where she disappears to, but I'll take Lysithea with me. That way you can coordinate with Byleth when any news comes in. Maybe I am wrong, so we need you here ready to respond when we do find her."

I let out the remainder of my breath and slowly inhaled another. I allowed my hand to drop down to my side as the pain continued to resound around my skull. Resolutely I looked up into the advisor's worried face. "I promise to let you know if we find anything."

Seteth nodded brokenly as Byleth confirmed they would remain here in the study hall. Several of the other search groups had yet to report in, and the research was still ongoing. With a wave of my hand I motioned for my classmate to follow me.

I took a few steps towards the door, my headache making each step a challenge. "Come on, it's a bit of a walk."

* * *

Lysithea was blissfully quiet while we walked out of the study hall. We walked in silence for a bit while, navigating around the courtyards and headed towards the classrooms. Upon rounding the corner nearest the classrooms, I paused to lean against the wall.

"Are you even in any shape to be walking anywhere?" My classmate's voice was stern and condescending as I rubbed my temples trying to think if I should take an underground passage to the Sealed Forest or if it was quicker to go through the graveyards.

"I've had a lot worse wounds than a headache, I think I'll manage." I retorted as I decided to continue above ground, going thru the graveyard.

"Ya, well you don't look alright." My shorter classmate snapped as I looked down at her with a sarcastic smile.

"I'll be alright, don't worry. You can save your breath for our hike. We are heading out to the Sealed Forest, you know the area out past the graveyards and the restricted ruins?"

"Wait!" My companion went deathly pale as I smirked. "You want to go past…"

The mage stammered for words as I pushed off the wall and started walking towards the one area in monastery grounds that was always cloaked in a perpetual grey mist.

"Well, I would just teleport us to the location, but I am not sure if I could remain conscious if I did. I wouldn't want to leave you out there all by yourself."

"No! No way! I won't go! We - We need a third person or to meet up with another group!" Lysithea stuttered as I paused and turned back towards her.

The mage was already trembling at my proposal and I felt a little bad that I had told her where we were heading. "I can't teleport with three people, it's too difficult for me at the best of times."

I closed my eyes and considered my options. Like I said, I couldn't teleport with three people even at the best of times so meeting up with another group wasn't going to work to get there any faster. Also the garden I wanted to explore was a secret Flayn had trusted me with, so it wouldn't do for everyone to know where it was at.

Sensing I was losing time, I snapped. "Fine, if you're not up to it, I'll go by myself then. I don't mind."

I massaged my temple as I waited to see if I was exploring solo or not. The pain continued to radiate out from my left eye, but whatever it wanted was being blissfully held at bay.

"Uggh, no! No! No! Do you want the ghost's to get you? You can't go alone!" Lysithea stomped her feet and then hurried to catch up to me. Her pink eyes muted with fright as she ran forward and grabbed my arm.

"Look, stop behaving like this. It's day time hours and our destination isn't the graveyards themselves. It's near the border of the Sealed Forest." I scowled down at the young mage, quickly growing impatient by the delay and knowing time was of the essence. "Look if it makes you feel better I promise to have you back before twilight falls."

My classmates' pink eyes flashed as she let me go and took a decisive step forward. "Don't treat me like some child! Ghosts are real and they are terrifying!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose as she continued on ahead of me, as if she had something to prove. "Ok, what would you have me do? Flayn's only taken me there a handful of times to go pick flowers, but there is a chance she might be there hiding away from Seteth. I need to check it!"

* * *

The argument ended with Lysithea not really being ok with our destination, but having the strength to follow along next to me anyway. Together, we made slow progress along the pathway towards the graveyards, my walking companion visibly uneasy while my steps occasionally faltered in pain.

"I suppose we can't just not investigate. I still think we should ask another group to help us." Lysithea's voice was low, almost as if she wanted to voice her concern but knowing that I was going to continue on regardless of what she proposed.

I sighed as I rested on the edge of a flower partition, massaging my temples again in a vain attempt for some relief. "The other groups have their own areas to explore. Even if we manage to find another group, we would just be interrupting their search. Besides it's a flower garden Lysithea, how scary can a flower garden be?"

"It's the Horsebow moon! How many flowers are still in bloom?!" She stopped and put her hands on her hips resolutely.

I rolled my eyes as I looked up at the sun, judging the time and how many hours we had until dark. "I am not too sure honestly, but here's the facts. If we go meet up with Raphael and Ignatz then we won't even get back from town until nightfall. It's about the same scenario we would be in if we even managed to locate another group."

I slid down off the partition and cracked my neck. "And I don't know about you, but I for one, do not want to be fumbling around in a forest garden next to a graveyard at nightfall regardless of the amount of people we have in tow."

Lysithea fidgeted, her eyes darting around as she grabbed either side of her arms and began rubbing furiously at the thought. "That - that sounds absolutely terrifying! We - we should get going now before it gets dark!"

I nodded as I started walking again, my companion clearly still not ok with the proceedings.

We were almost at the edge of the rose gardens when the hair on the back of my neck stood up. A second later a blood curdling shriek filled the air. My eyes shot to Lysithea's pink ones and as we nodded in unison. We both turned on our heels and we raced back down the pathway we had just come.

"That sounded like it was coming from the knight's quarters!" Lysithea pointed towards some distant buildings I had always just assumed were additional sleeping quarters for the monastery staff.

"Knight's quarters?" I darted down the path seeing the greenery coming to an abrupt end, I slowed down.

"You have been here like three months! How do you not know this?!" Lysithea sputtered for breath and somehow still managed to sound annoyed with me.

Fed up with her outstanding attitude and feeling like I had been clocked upside the head I snapped. "How about I punch you upside the head and then ask you where some obscure location is?"

I glared at her in irritation as she glared back at me.

It took her a second to realize I was serious. With a reluctant sigh, the mage rolled her eyes and took the lead. "Ugh, follow me! This way!"

It became quickly apparent that the small mage could not keep up with the fierce demands of running long distances. I was forced to stop and wait for her to catch her breath again as we finished sprinting down another short corridor.

As I waited for my companion's heaving pants to subside, I could not stop looking around. An even more uneasy feeling kept me moving around despite the headache. I bounced on the balls of my feet ready to bolt at the first signs anything was out of place.

No one was moving around. The alleys we had traveled were deserted. It almost seemed like we were the only one who had heard the high pitched scream.

"Come on we don't have any time to lose." I commented anxiously, feeling more and more uneasy and unable to contain the feeling something wasn't right.

"I-can't." Lysithea gasped as I knelt down in front of her.

"If you can't, I'll carry you. Hop on." I urged her to jump on my back, the empty silence gnawing at me, making me suspect there was some kind of plot going on.

"I'm not some child that needs to be carried!" My companion snapped at my offer and I sighed in exasperation.

I attempted to reason with the young mage, using logic this time rather than manipulation. "Look, this has nothing to do with your age. Rather, it has everything to do with your body not being able to handle running long distances."

I looked around, trying to figure out why this area of the monastery was almost deserted. "If you don't like it, then I suggest you start training so this doesn't happen next time."

I chide her as I continued turning my head this way and that, trying to pick up on anything out of place in our surroundings, but not finding anything remotely suspicious.

"That scream isn't something I want to ignore." I continued talking, just for the sake of not hearing the eerie silence as I waited for her climb on my back.

"So please Lysithea, help me find the way to the knight quarters. My head is still pounding and I am not sure I know the best way there, but I know I can carry you." I looked back at her pleadingly as she continued trying to catch her breath.

"Ugg, you better not tell anyone about this!" I suspected the flush on the mage's pale cheeks wasn't from the exertion as she finally relented.

"I promise I won't tell anyone I carried you." I agreed readily as the mage casually slipped her arms around my neck.

Lysithea adjusted her hold to prevent me from suffocating as I picked her up. True to what I expected, she was fairly light. With a grunt of effort I adjusted my hold on her legs and started trotting forward.

"Are you sure about this?" Her voice echoed in my ears, the loud suddenness of her voice about causing me to see stars.

I shook my head to clear it as I started to pick up my pace. "Just tell me which way to go and let me worry about getting there."

"I'm not too heavy am I?" The mage's voice was a little further back this time, but it still was too close and loud for comfort.

"Just point." I urged as she pointed me down a different path.

Lysithea's voice was softer this time, barely a whisper in my ear. "Is it really that bad?"

"You have no idea." I focused on turning down another deserted alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Wooo! Hello again! Welcome to the end of cliffhanger chapter 21! Thank you guys for staying with me this long - and I really do hope you guys are enjoying it! The comments you guys leave me make me feel so warm and fuzzy and I very much look forward to them! So thank you so much!
> 
> I know I mentioned this last week but originally chapter 20-22 where all condensed together and wow - its a jog to get to the finish line. The end of the Horsebow moon is quickly - very quickly - approaching - and we still have a long way to go!
> 
> However - here is a sneak peek for the upcoming month - Oct is clearly the Battle of the Eagle and Lion and academy life starts to spice up for Lili. For example, one industrious house leader gets wind that Lili's birthday is coming up and can't resist a good excuse to party. At the same time Lili starts making much more use of those underground tunnels and a spicy/sweet little chapter happens when she gets locked down there with someone. To top it off several students end up with food poisoning...I wonder why?….So there is plenty to look forward to in the upcoming chapters!
> 
> Just a short recap on this one - Flyan's missing and Lili is starting to panic. She's almost as stressed as Seteth is, but she's showing it a little differently. She's dealing with her crest activating, and while she wants to keep her powers a secret, it seems like her crest has slightly different ideas. It seems like Lysithea is willing to keep her secret for the moment however, probably because she doesn't quite understand it.
> 
> We also see Lili being a bit more manipulative - taking advantage of the young mage's fear and twisting it to get her way - a bit maliciously if truth be told in her effort to get what she wants - which is to find Flayn.
> 
> While probably not readily apparent Lili and Flayn do spend quite a bit of time together - it was more visible in the earlier chapters with the lazy afternoons spent on the dockside with Byleth, Seteth, and Flayn are very dear to her. She is taking Rhea's advice and is starting to think of her as family. Having lost not 1, but 2, families already in her lifetime Lili is getting desperate and is steadily taking on more and more risky behavior.
> 
> Anyway - I'll try my best to have a new chapter out this week - (Really it depends on how much I have to fix. There was a lot of clean up on this chapter and I hope 'Chapter 22 - The Reaper' is a bit cleaner *sweats*) Hope to see you soon!


	22. Month of Horsebow Moon - The Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her attempt to locate Flayn Lilianna teams up with the Blue Lions again. Sneaking off from the main group Lilianna and her stealthy partner manage to sneak down into the tunnels, only to be ambushed down in the darkness of the underground sewers. Bloody, beaten, and captured the pair manage to convince one of the soldiers to help them in their search.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has battle scenes and may contain graphic content that some readers may find uncomfortable.

Chapter 22: Month of Horsebow Moon - The Reaper

Lysithea managed to point me down several more back alley paths before we reached a main street that I recognized. The opening to the rose gardens was a common location for flower viewing and tea. The shade spots and winding paths lead to secluded gazebos and flower filled arches that often could, and were, utilized for private conversations and dates. On the other side of the gardens was the main pathway that led back to the training grounds, the stables, and apparently knight housing.

I squinted up at the wrought iron security gates and vaguely recalled an underground passage I utilized regularly to get around these pinch points. Which would explain why I recognized some of the paths we had just jogged down a bit more than others. Sliding off my back Lysithea pointed at a dark set of iron gates.

"I think the scream was from down here."

My companion pointed down the alleyway as we opened the gate. The unlocked gate shut quietly, as I inspected the lever system. Nothing seemed broken or out of place, but it seemed strange to gate the quarters off if they were just going to leave it open during the day.

I softly palmed my eye as I checked the new courtyard we had just entered as we started walking down a random stone alley. My gut told me something was very wrong, as my headache echoed the statement by continuing to beat a painfilled warning into the depths of my skull.

Unable to take the growing uneasy I came to a stop as we lingered at a crossroad. I looked around and found no one. Not a soul stirred in the dusty alley. No sound of opening doors or windows, nor did the typical trampling of armored boots or the click of heels meet my ears. The only sound was an ominous wind sweeping down the alley and the creak of shutters rattling as fallen leaves that drifted down the lane with a crisp crackling as the water fountain twinkled in the distance.

"Why are you stopping?" My companion lingered at my side, curious as to why we had come to an unexpected stop.

I stepped back up against some browning bushes as I studied the courtyard. The water fountain displayed a marble figure of Saint Seiros pouring a jug of endless water out into a leaf riddled pool as Lysithea continued to be the only soul I spotted within eyesight. I bit my lip, my unease growing to the point I was holding my breath waiting.

My voice was a cautious whisper as I issued instructions to my classmate next to me. "Something doesn't feel right." I tensed, expecting at any second for a trap to spring. "Lysithea, listen carefully. I want you to go back and get help. Go get Professor Byleth and Seteth."

My short companion was having none of my caution as she looked around, crossing her arms resolutely. "What do you mean go get help now?! You're the one who wanted to search for Flayn without finding help in the first place!"

I let out a tense breath, not in the mood to argue with the irritable mage. "Ok, lesson one-oh-one here with experience speaking, trust you gut. Listen, we can't have been the only one to have heard that scream, but look at how many people are here? What do you see? Hear?"

I put my arm out in front of her protectively as she looked around. The mage's light pink eyes narrowed in suspicion as she scanned her surroundings. Not finding anything out of place Lysithea gave a crisp, impatient, assessment of the situation. "There's no one here and I don't hear anything unusual."

I tried to be patient, to use this as a learning opportunity for the young mage, as whatever danger I had sensed had yet to make itself known. '"Exactly, there's no one in sight. All the sounds that the monastery normally makes, the closing of doors, the shutters being closed, casual conversations? There is nothing, no sign of anyone living at all. Which leads to the reasoning that this is a setup, a trap of some sort."

Her eyes widened as she looked around for a second time more carefully, still skeptical of the whole situation. "A trap? How do you know?"

My arm lingered out in front of her as I followed her line of sight. "Think about it. No one is around, no one is stirring despite the fact it's about lunch time. This place should be crawling with people, so we should at least see someone coming and going, but there isn't anyone but us around. Doesn't this make you feel just a little _suspicious_?"

My companion was unimpressed with my logic as she clicked her tongue in disbelief. "Uh huh, the blood curdling scream definitely didn't make it suspicious to begin with. What are you thinking? Just because no one is around here during lunch time that it's a trap?"

I felt a worse headache coming on as the conversation turned into another disagreement, and I tried to get back on track. "Look, please Lysithea just turn around and go find someone to get help. We shouldn't do this alone."

The mage rolled her eyes at me as she pushed past my arm to take a step forward.

"So, what? You're going to go explore while I go for reinforcements? Do you honestly think I am that dense?" The quick thinking teen snapped as she made a decent point, one I had not quite considered.

I went to open my mouth and refute her claim. It was less about her ability then it was about mine. I was fairly certain I could hold off an attack, but running for help was a bit beyond my current capabilities at the moment. I yearned to tell my classmate that I thought she was smart, capable, but that meant nothing in a surprise attack and if she was too inexperienced to see something was going on...

My response was on the tip of my tongue as the clang of the iron gates behind us pushed me to act. "No, I just...get down!"

I hushed a warning as I grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and hauled her behind me, into the bushes for cover. She sputtered but recovered with enough sense to keep quiet as the sound of frantic foot traffic approached with no hesitation. We held our breath as the approaching company stampeded down the alley.

I watched from the bushes as my heart pounded in my breast. At the very front, black uniform fluttering out behind her was Byleth. The professor raced down the street with Dimitri at her side looking ready to take on the world. I felt a rush of relief run through my veins that back up had arrived as the prince's long royal blue cape fluttered behind him like the wings of some great beast. Just behind him Blue Lion's house followed him loyally into the alley, rushing headlong into the area without a hint of fear on anyone's face.

Impressed, and also slightly concerned, I frowned as unsettling silence was broken by the arrival of help. From my side, I heard a whispered gasp of surprise and relief from my smaller companion. "It's the professor!"

Lysithea's gasp from behind the bush caught the keen ears of the last Blue Lion, who was clearly guarding the rear. The swordsman ran past our hiding spot as my survival instinct had me tackling Lysithea to the ground with a panicked shout. "Stop! Felix! We're friends!"

The swordsmen swung his blade where both our heads had been seconds before. The Blue Lion did not stop attacking long enough to identify who was hiding in the bushes.

"Felix!" I felt my throat tearing as I screamed for the swordsmen to halt his attack. The swordsman's blade whistled through the bushes, chopping of branches and twigs as he sought to finish off his enemies. The debris scattered over top of me as I ducked my hands over my neck, protectively trying to limit the damage as Lysithea squirmed under me.

"What are you doing here?" Felix's voice was cold and unforgiving as he scowled down at me and I felt the cold bite of his weapon under my chin as he forced me to look up at him.

I looked down the steel battle blade defiantly as my calm gaze met the heat one from the swordsman. "We _were_ investigating a scream we heard."

"A likely story, more likely you are here to ambush us." Felix's hand twitched as I felt the cold steel glide to the side of my neck.

From under me I heard Lysithea's muffled, highly irate voice snapping as I slowly crushed her into the foliage below us. "Would you get off of me? You're heavy and these sticks hurt!"

I continued to glare up at the molten brown eyes of the renowned blade master as I felt the blade causally pricking my neck as my squished companion shoved an elbow up into my stomach in a vain attempt to get me to move.

I winced but held my gaze steady as the sound of armored footsteps denoted the arrival of another Blue Lion cub.

Our rescuer snapped with a commanding voice used to giving orders. "Felix! Give it a rest!"

I risked breaking eye contact with Felix as I noticed Ingrid grabbing onto the swordsman's hand. I narrowly missed Felix slicing my head in two as I jerked my head back at the same second that Ingrid jerked Felix's hand up.

"What do you think you're doing?! Can't you see who they are?" The aspiring knight ranted and started to lecture her classmate in extreme irritation as I pushed myself upright. I clapped one hand over my neck as I extended the other down to Lysithea, in order to help her up.

"You could have killed them! What in the goddesses name were you thinking?!" Ingrid's voice was colored with scorn and rage as she belittled her classmate for blindly attacking and not stopping to think or identifying his opponent before unleashing his weapon.

"They should have put up a better fight." Felix shot a spite filled glare at me. I snorted and dusted the twigs off my uniform, digging one particularly painful one out from the collar of uniform. I narrowed my gaze at the offending twig and flicked it casually in Felix's direction, not bothering to defend myself when Ingrid was doing a great job of ripping into him.

The swordsman brushed the twig away as he continued glaring at me, continuing to vocally accuse me of instigating the fight and then not fulfilling my end of the bargain. Ingrid rubber her temple as I leaned over and tried to pluck a twig out of Lysithea's hair. The mage pushed my hand away and glared at me. I shrugged and pointed to the twig sticking out of the side of her head.

The mage's groan was drowned out as Ingrid ripped Felix's argument to shreds. "That's no excuse for almost killing your classmate! Had you bothered to look before you attacked…"

"What is going on here?" Byleth's calm voice cut into the lecture as both she and Dimitri backtracked towards us.

Felix sniffed as he shot another pointed accusation at Lysithea and me."These two were trying to ambush us."

I rolled my eyes as I looked at my glove. The darker stain on my palm informed everyone with eyes that I was the injured party here.

"We were doing nothing of the sort." Lysithea shot back, color raising in her cheeks as her temper flared, 'We were simply waiting for backup and scoping out the situation!"

Felix raised his eyebrow, skeptical as he sheathed his sword. "Really? Is that what you were doing? Because to me you were hiding in the bushes."

Done with the Blue Lion's tirade I snorted and gestured to the bushes as well. "Pfff, if I had really been looking to ambush you I would have made sure to bring more people along, and I assure you I wouldn't have been caught making a sound while I waited for you to rush headlong into it!"

Felix's hand tensed on his sword as I continued on, unperturbed by the hint of color in the swordsman's cheeks. "Furthermore, it would have made a lot more sense, _if I was going to ambush you,_ to attack you in a lot less open place. Say some closely confined area where you would have difficulty swinging your little stabby stick. I'd take the time to set up diversions, cut you off from your peers, and pinching your resources to ensure I didn't _fail in my mission._ Kneeling down in the bushes screaming _STOP_ isn't really a smart strategy for ambushing."

"That's very clever thinking Lilianna, you have been paying attention in my authority classes it seems." Byleth praised my strategy and I blushed as her stoic gazed turned to Felix. "Unlike someone else here, who could benefit from learning a thing or two about strategy and tactics."

"If you're strong enough it won't matter. You can crush your opponents." Felix's voice was dry and condescending as he looked away from us.

Lysithea and I both rolled our eyes in unison at the swordsman's logic while Dimitri shook his head at the loss. "So, forgive me if I missed it, but what were you doing in the bushes then?"

My companion was clearly done with repeating herself. Her magic pulsed with an ominous aura as she snapped at the prince. "Didn't you listen the first time? We were scoping out the area! There wasn't enough of us to split up and go get help, so we were scouting the area and waiting for you knuckleheads to show up!"

I smiled as I looked down at my tiny, raging classmate and decided she needed some help. I put my hands behind my head and picked the story with ease. "When we got here it was super quiet, too quiet not to be suspicious. So we were scouting the area trying to discover any clues that would help us locate the source of the scream."

Felix ground his teeth and interjected over top of me. "So, you were hiding in the bushes waiting to ambush whatever poor soul happened to walk down the path then."

I pushed the hair out of my eyes, drawing distinct attention to the wound on my neck as I twirled a lock of hair innocently. "You are kind of single minded aren't you Felix? If you haven't noticed there is just the two of us, and we are _mages_. It would suicide to try to ambush anyone head on out in the open like this and keep them alive! You're just grasping at straws now you battle hungry wolf!"

"Lilianna has a point." Sylvain slid up next to me and gave me a quick wink of reassurance. "See Felix, they are not even armed!"

Felix growled as Sylvain smiled at everyone. "Come on, if you think about it these two are fantastic mages! They could have just decided to flick a fireball in our general direction and been done with it, but they didn't. I think that's enough to let them off the hook!"

Byleth held up her hand as I let out a sigh. "I am going to stop this before it gets any further. Lilianna has been confined to the medical ward for the past several days and is hardly in the condition to be fighting, let alone setting up ambushes, so let's drop this and start investigating the apartments. This is about where the scream came from, so let's start opening rooms."

* * *

The professor's proposal was a good one that finally put a halt to the arguments. I grinned as Felix stalked along beside me, masking my headache with a sarcastic grin that made the swordsman keep one hand on his weapon.

Under Byleth's instruction we started entering individual apartments one by one, thanks in a large part due to Ashe's special ability to pick locks I leaned against the nearby wall as the silver haired archer knelt down in front of each door and unrolled a complete thief's kit, and proceeded to pick each lock he came across with a startling amount of ease.

The first room we opened was an empty apartment. Dust and small creatures nested in the apartment's corners and the old, stale air, invaded the alley causing several to sneeze. I shrugged as Byleth completed a quick preliminary search and shook her head as she returned to us, ordering us onto the next one.

This next one had a name plaque etched under the room number and Byleth gave the nod that the door was locked. Ashe knelt down next to her and got to work a second later. The Blue Lion student made quick work of the lock, causing me to question just how much practice he had with picking them.

The raise in my eyebrow grew as the archer finished his task and the door clicked open. Byleth pushed the door open as the rest of us gathered around to see what was inside the infirmary leader's room with various states of interest.

The sight inside was something else, and not what I expected in the least.

Manuela's room revealed that the woman was a hot mess. Strewn about in heaps on the floor were a mixture of dirty and clean clothes, while class materials lay scattered around the countertops and tables in giant nests alongside open beer bottles and plates of old food complete with flies.

My eyes widened at the complete chaotic mess the professor's room was in as Byleth braced herself and went inside. How the stoic professor possessed enough nerve to go inside I will never know. The rest of us crowded around the doorway peering in waiting to see if we would need to send in a rescue party.

"To think the professor's room is in such a state." Dimitri muttered and looked away with a blush on his pale cheeks.

The unclean odor started to creep out of the room the longer the door stood open causing my eyes to water. The scent was more pungent than the onion Raphael had eaten earlier, and I found myself backing away to avoid it only to bump into something solid behind me.

Looking up cheerful brown eyes gave me a quick wink as Sylvain leaned one arm comfortably on the doorframe. "Wow, that is an absolute mess."

Realizing I was in a dangerous spot, I extracted myself from the student's gazing into the professor's apartments.

"The smell is making me nauseous." Lysithea waved her hand in front of her face as Mercedes pulled away from the cluster as well.

"I am afraid to say that I would have to agree. The scent is rather unpleasant."

Annette stuck her tongue out in disgust as she hopped away. "It's disgusting in there! I don't know how she can stand living in such a state."

As I walked a little further down the alley for a breath of fresh air. As I walked around, I began thinking back to the current mess in my own room. While not covered in old stale food and beer bottles, if left unchecked my room was certainly going to come close to reaching these levels of clutter. I resolved to return some of my hoarded library books and spend some time cleaning the next chance I got, to avoid letting it fall this far.

"She is not in her room." Byleth returned a short while later without the assistance of a rescue squad. The young professor shook her head as she waded through the mess towards the door. "I did not find any clues to locate where she might have gone either."

We all just nodded silently at her bravery to search the apartment, not questioning it as Byleth relocked the apartment and pointed down the hall. "Ash, there is another door I want you to open."

"Right! Sure thing professor!" Ashe sprang into action at the slightest prompt, and I watched again with great interest as he proceeded to pick the third lock.

As soon as the archer got the lock open it was clear something wasn't right. There was a pained groan that caused Byleth to rush in with the glowing Sword of the Creator at the ready. The rest of us peeked our heads in, only to quickly locate a large crimson pool that was creeping out onto the floor. The awful red color had also splattered the walls and furniture like a morbid paint. We all crowded around, entering the apartment in a rush.

In the cluster I was able to just make out a well manicured hand pointing in an opposite direction of the blood. My gaze shifted to a bookcase and then to the space behind it.

The cracked and chipped stonework at the base of the bookshelf caught my attention and I crept away from the panic to find a hole in the wall. I poked my head down the hole and noticed it got larger as it led down into a dark underground path.

"P-Professor Manuela isn't dead is she?!" Annette's timid voice started to falter as I pushed the bookshelf a bit more to the side.

"No, just badly injured." Byleth's voice was crisp and clear, a signal that she was keeping her head while the rest of the students were trying to figure out what happened.

I wasted no time as I heard Byleth organizing Dimitri and Dedue to take Manuela up to the infirmary while Mercedes worked on trying to stabilize the fallen professor. With a quick look over my shoulder to make sure no one was watching me, I slipped down into the dark tunnel system.

As the light behind me dimmed with each step I took I began trailing my hands along the right wall. I wasn't ready to risk casting a light spell, my eyes slowly adjusting to the gloom.

As my hushed steps echoed down the tunnel, something in me told me this was the trap I had been warned about earlier. The other half of me urged to press onwards regardless of the warnings, having the weight risks over dangers if I was going to have any luck locating Flayn. Firmly ignoring my better judgement at whatever lay at the end of this tunnel, in light of the anxious tension I felt upon discovering a new secret, I continued downwards.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ashe's voice nervously hissed behind me as the clatter of stones and small debris cascaded down the path. The incoming archer blocked out the remainder of my light source as I held my finger up to my lips. I waved him off as I continued down the path not answering his hushed question.

Thankfully the freshly dug tunnel was not that long, it took almost a direct shot downwards. The steep tunnel made footing a little precarious, but I was able to hold my own as the dark tunnel gradually turned red. Controlling my breathing, I began to make out the end of the tunnel as it emptied back out into a much larger area.

The red zone became more prominent as we neared the exit of the tunnel. I poked my head out to look around, crouching at the exit in order to see what was going on. To my surprise there were flickering red torches lit illuminating a larger tunnel path, heading towards a large waterway that slipped under several decaying stone bridges.

Seeing no one, I crawled out and began to look around. The tall stonework lead over head and pipes of all types gushed water and waste into the river in the middle. Rats scuttled in the recesses of the tunnels. The expansive system looked vaguely familiar, like the tunnels I used to get to and from classes, but at the same time this particular section was missing any of my markers, so I assumed it was a new area.

"This must be the sewers." Ashe's hushed voice still echoed around the cavern as I slipped out of the hole and dropped down along the walls away from the light.

Seeing me creep away from the lights, the archer scrambled down to follow after me. "Wait! Lilianna, where are you going?"

"Away from the lights." I cautioned, moving my lips more than using my voice, as I slipped into the darkness.

Ashe followed after me in confusion, the archer able to make less noise and fade into the shadows with an alarming amount of ease.

I began to move off, ducking down behind some fallen rubble piles in order to escape the torch lights as Ashe grabbed my arm. "Shouldn't we wait for the professor?"

The archer's grip was firm on my arm as his light green eyes stared resolutely at me.

I let out a soft sigh and closed my eyes. My voice even less than a breathless whisper. "I just want to find Flayn. I am sure professor Byleth will follow here shortly and take charge of everything, but I don't want to waste time. This doesn't even feel right, and whoever attacked professor Manuela is down here waiting. So it makes more sense to let Professor Byleth provide a distraction while I see if I can locate Flayn."

Ashe's grip on my arm lessened as he tried to reassure me. "We all want to find Flayn, but that isn't a good reason to risk wandering off alone."

"You don't understand!" I insisted and grabbed his hand, causing shock to register in the clear jade eyes. "Flayn's like family to me. I don't want to lose any more family Ashe, so please leave me alone. I need to do this."

The freckles on the archer's face stood out in the gloom as he nodded, unsheathing his bow and notching an arrow. "Alright I understand, I'll do what I can to help you."

I was taken back by the valiant gleam in Ashe's eyes and the readily assurance to help. I let go of his hand as sounds of heavy armored footfalls started to clank down the torch filled pathway.

Several armored figures started emerging out of the well lit hallway. The armored battalion waited for a moment, allowing me to get a good look at them. The tallest figure had me scrambling to grab onto Ashe as he also latched onto me in fright. Together we stared at the physical embodiment of a Grim Reaper.

A long black scythe grating along the pathway causing sparks to arch up into the darkness to illuminate the curling black horns. The long dark horns that spiraled out a top a death mask. The face held hollowed pits for eyes that overlooked a deathly grin. The sinister mask was the pinnacle crown atop the rest of the figures in heavy black armor. From the ominous glow of the red torch light, even from a distance the armor looked scratched and dented from numerous past battles.

"T-The Death Knight." Ashe squealed next to me in fright, his voice rising in fear until it was barely audible to me. "H-he's back."

I had no words to help my classmate's raw terror as a much shorter figure stepped up next to him. The shorter figure was heavily armored and had on a bulky black cloak and a full face mask. The helm possessed a long red plume of an exotic bird that led down far down the back and the long black cape looked like dark flames rising up from the ground they walked on.

It looked exactly like the vision I had seen yesterday while in the medical bay. My heart thundered in terror as the scene played out exactly like I had first seen it, right to the point where the Death Knight pointed up towards the tunnel entrance that led up to the monastery.

The death knight was still taking orders from the smaller figure as Ashe's face lost any color he had ever possessed as he gasped for air. "The Flame Emperor is here as well!"

Behind the power pair in front, the armored battalion started to move into place and a host of hooded black figures followed along behind them.

"This is an ambush." I noted as a light started to flicker and emerge from the darkness of the monastery tunnel, marking it too late to even issue a warning.

"Great, now we have the professor coming down here too." I ground my teeth as the group surrounding the Death Knight scattered and dug into the area, weapons drawn and tensed.

"Oh I hope the professor came prepared." Ashe's hold on my hand almost crushed it as he closed his eyes and slowly released me. He knocked the arrow he had dropped and crouched down to take aim.

The faintest of breezes ghosted over my face and I turned to see a small tunnel on the other side of the rubble we were hiding behind. Just out of sight of the flickering torch lights I began to slowly crawl towards it.

"Ashe, come on! There's a path back here." Ashe looked up from sighting his bow to see me motioning to him.

"This way, we can search for Flayn while the professor keeps the Death Knight busy." I tried to persuade him to not blow our hiding spot by getting him to follow me.

The archer's jade eyes flickered to the opponents in front of him and then back to me as I motioned on my knees, praying he wouldn't fire that arrow without backup. "You want to abandon the professor?"

I hissed an answer as I watched Byleth and several of the remaining Blue Lion's emerge from out of the narrow tunnel. "Don't worry, Professor Blyeth can hold her own, and she has the rest of your class with her, she'll be fine."

"How can you be sure?" Ashe flexed his bow and let the arrow drop back to the ground. The green, blue fletching bounced along the floor as I watched Byleth flick her chain-sword into action and attack.

"I have faith in Professor Byleth." I nodded as Ashe picked the arrow off the ground and added it back to his quiver.

"You're right, she's beat the Death Knight once before and now she has the Sword of the Creator. There is no way she can lose!" Ashe's face was so earnest and full of faith I couldn't fault him despite my growing dread at the monstrosity glaring out of the darkness.

* * *

Slowly we crept along the flooring, keeping low to stay hidden in the darkness and shadows of the torch lights. Using the rubble as cover as we broke off from the fighting towards the small offshoot tunnel to the side.

As I climbed down into it my feet hit the stale water with a soft splash. I reached up to give Ashe a hand down as he passed me his bow and then struggled with the axe he was carrying on his belt.

Unclipping the leather he passed the worn iron combat weapon down to me. "Here you can have my ax, I know you're good with it. I can take my bow."

I nodded as Ashe jumped down next to me. I passed the archer's back to him, and looped his belt around my shoulder. It fit loosely, but I wasn't about to be picky. Ashe waited for me to flash him a thumbs up as we began wandering back down the smaller offshoot tunnel.

The sound of fighting behind us started in earnest.

"I really do hope they will be alright." Ashe muttered as we crossed over another intersection.

The water we stood grew deeper, to the point it was starting to permeate my boots. Trying to ignore the cold wetness of the water I tried to reassure him. "You said yourself that the professor could handle the Death Knight, we just have to press forward until we can locate Flayn."

Ashe's face was almost impossible to make out in the gloom as we crawled up onto an embankment. "Ya, your right. We need to look forward."

* * *

I found working with Ashe was very easy. While he was somewhat nervous we were able to travel quickly along the dark pathways. The archer was mouse silent as we darted across tunnels and pathways. Some of the paths were lit with the red torches, and I tried to pick tunnel systems that ran parallel to them as we ducked down to avoid detection by the guards. We steadfastly attempted to avoid combat by using stealth, sneaking around passageways and using small distractions to lure guards off in other directions as we moved further into the underground sewers.

"Do you know where we are going?" Ashe whispered as I jumped down into a much more open room for once. Unsure of what dangers this room held, I motioned for him to stay quiet.

Ashe nodded and retreated back into the tunnels as I crouched down and I poked my head out from behind the wall in order to peer down the lit passageway. As I poked my head up I realized I had mistimed my observation, as the guard holding the torch started shouting.

"Hey! You! What are you doing down here?"

Realizing I had made an error I ducked back down and scrambled towards the tunnel Ashe was in, hoping the guard didn't go for reinforcements. One guard I was certain we could handle, if the guards yell alerted more than then a couple, I was pretty sure we were done for.

My mind ran through the scenarios as I dashed past Ashe's hiding place, keen on heading in the other direction. My immediate thought was that Ashe had the common sense to stay put and snipe the guard as he chased me.

The plan might have worked, had Ashe not jumped down to follow me and had I noticed the cavalry guards in front of me a few paces sooner. As the situation escalated, the guard's torch drew the four horsemen from the center of the room towards the alert.

"Ashe!" I yanked Ashe's axe out of its holster as I looked around the room. It was then I realized we had no cover in the cavern and nothing to help us gain the upper hand. In the gloom I braced myself and looked around, surveying the huge cavern. My eyes jumped from the stalactites to the piles of rubble on the ground, looking for anything that we could use for cover or to halt the enemy units.

I found nothing useful as Ashe fumbled his first arrow. The shot went wide as the guard with the torch advanced on him. The armored guard threw the flaming stick onto the well worn stonework where it lay smoldered brightly as he drew his sword.

"Stay away! I am warning you!" Ashe knocked another arrow from his quiver as the guard moved into range.

I heard the twang of a bow string and watched as it went wide for a second time. The arrow launched itself off into the gloom, far off from its initial target. I didn't have time to see what Ashe did next as the horsemen four were advancing over a stone bridge and barreling toward me with spears and swords drawn.

The first horsemen to approach me advanced with a steel spear in hand. I growled and held my ground as their uniforms appeared the touch light, denoting their house colors as a deep crimson and dark black. A history book I had been reading recently informed me that armor make and coloring was commonplace in the Adrestian Empire.

I tightened my grip on my weapons as the horsemen barreled towards me on his war horse. At the last second I shifted my weight, throwing myself out of the way and landing with both soggy boots on the ground. I readied my axe, attempting to chop down on the spear shaft and break it as the second horsemen approached me yelling out to the others.

"Hey! You there with the green hair! You're coming with us!"

The third one rode up more cautiously as I pinned the two on the bridge. The yell was muffled as I struggled to pick up a deep male voice. "We don't need a second one!"

The fourth trotted upside the third holding a fancy looking lance loosely to the side. Based on the decorations and more elaborate tassels I was pretty sure that was the commander. "The boss gave us directions to kill anyone on sight."

Number two refuted his orders, pulling back his visor to bark. "Ya, well this one matches the other description we have been looking for. So let's take this one alive as well. We can put her with the other ones."

My headache came back with a ferocity and I felt like I watched the same conversation play out two or three times. The Deja vu did not help me think straight as I gripped my newly acquired axe in both hands and snarled as the spinning replay stopped.

Not questioning what was going on I roared as I swung my axe with all my might. "Give me back my friend you hellspawn!"

"Lilianna! Run!" Ashe's desperate yell caused two of my pursuers to break off mid-attack. I attempted to stop them from crossing off from the stonework bridge but rider number one and two distracted me, cutting me off from offering the archer my aid.

"Ashe! Get out of here!" I hacked at one of the spear shafts in front of me and finally managed to break it as the weapon stabbed down towards me. The shaft shattered as I pivoted on my heels, putting Caspar's brawling training to good use. I managed to narrowly avoid the other spear as I took a quick step back in an attempt to buy space so I could bring my axe backup to block the next incoming attack.

The rider who's spear I broke growled and dropped the busted spear shaft as I successfully maneuvered back enough to bring my axe back into play. I tensed, reading myself for impact with the second spear as the second attacker rounded his horse and began to charge back towards me. I concentrated on the incoming threat and only barely managed to hear Ashe's painfilled warnings.

"Lilianna! Get away… "

"Drop your weapon lass, we have your friend." The two riders I had been facing stopped and looked over toward Ashe with a wide grins.

Hesitantly I looked away from the incoming threats with an impending sense of doom. My heart caught in my throat as my eyes took in the battle scene behind me. In flickering torch light it was hard to make out all the details but it was clear that the battle was done. My eyes hardened as I spotted Ashe was pinned to the ground under two spears. The fresh red stains were barely visible on his black school uniform, but were expanding quickly.

"If you don't want us to stab him again, I suggest you put down the weapon and come quietly." The leader of the group growled as he raised his weapon for another attack.

"Ashe…" I whispered the Blue Lion's name softly as I tightened my hold on my weapon.

Jerking my eyes away from the scene I felt my resolve strengthening. With a snarl I raked my gaze from the spear point to glared into the leader's masked visage. My voice was cold and "I'll only stop fighting if you promise you'll let him live."

The leader sneered, the armor muffling the sarcastic retort. "I think you're under some strange assumption that you're in a position to strike a bargain."

"And you're under an assumption that I can't fight back. I suggest you reconsider your options." I felt myself grinned despite the desperation I felt. The situation was awful but a bubble of laughter started to creep up into my throat and slowly I started laughing.

"W-What's so funny?" The horsemen in front of me looked at each other uneasily, as I snorted and threw my ax down in front of him.

The axe landed on the ground with a heavy clang, the sound echoing eerily around the cavern alongside my uncontrolled laughter. Through the stressed, almost manic laughter I sneered back at the captain. "You. You and this little pocket of fighters are hilarious. You're trapped down in some forgotten sewer tunnel, pitted against the most elite students at the Academy Leadership along with its professors. That's not to even account for the knights and mercenaries at our disposal. So, when is it going to dawn on you that we might just be the advance scouts? What do you think will happen if you kill us?"

A shutter of worry ran through the group, and they seemed visibly shaken by my bluff.

The leader hesitated as the second up his spear and started issuing orders. "Just grab them both then! They can't follow us if we don't leave either of them behind!"

I raised my eyebrows at the usurp of power, but offered no resistance as the rider whose lace I had busted rode forward. With a grumble he ordered me to present my hands. Shortly thereafter the ropes dug cruelly into my wrists as I was pulled unceremoniously over top of the second's horse.

Laying on the ground, I ignored my own discomfort, anxiously watching as they bound Ashe's hands and threw him over the nearest soldier's didn't bother to do anything with the archers wounds though, and I heard him struggling to breathe as the soldier cuffed him soundly for making too much noise.

"There, now let's get moving. Let's head back to camp, I am sure the Flame Emperor will be pleased to have this other one in custody as well." I felt a firm hand slap the middle of my back as whatever air I had in my lungs was forcefully ejected.

I took a ragged breath as the horse under me started to trot down the stone pathways.

"Hang on Ashe." I gasp softly, inhaling another tensed breath.

My muttering earned me another heavy whack from my rider.

"Be quiet." The gruff voice muttered as I dangled precariously over the front of the horse gasping for air.

* * *

To my surprise the ride was not that long. I assumed they were going to take us down the paths towards the Death Knight but my rider led the way for the other four as we rode further and further down into the sewers. Instead we came to a stop at a small camp underground, holding the tents and bedrolls of a small battalion.

Unable to say anything, I took the opportunity to memorize all the twists and turns that had led us to the encampment. With each clatter of the hooves, my back and headache pounded as we rode into the deserted camp.

It would have been a blessing for me to pass out then, but I focused on staying alert, watching for an opportunity to escape. I had to pay careful attention if I was to get both Ashe and me out of here alive.

It worried me greatly that I couldn't hear or see Ashe. Outside of the archer's initial gasps of pain when he was first mounted, it had been alarmingly silent. A chilling cold sweat broke out on the back of my neck. If Ashe died on this mission, I was certain I could not bear to return to the monastery.

Unable to take the tense waiting, I craned my head up to glare at my captor as he dismounted. "How is my companion fairing?"

The horseman proceeded to clubbed me across the back of the head for my impudence. "I told you to shut up!"

Seeing stars, I felt an unholy rage starting to build up. Unleashing a growl, I felt something winding tighter in my chest. "And I told you I wouldn't cooperate if you didn't look after my companion!"

My magic started to flicker and spark as I hissed in defiance. An unearthly growl tore itself from the confines of my throat as I started to struggle profusely as the rider behind us dismounted.

"M-Mage!" My captor panicked as I almost managed to slide off the horse.

The leader's voice rose above the beginning panic, issuing a gruff order to stem the rising chaos I was starting to cause. "Gag her!"

"That won't work on me." I growled as my rider grabbed my hair and yanked my head back forcefully. My captor then attempted to stuff some disgusting rag into my mouth. In retaliation and in pain, I bit deeply into the tender flesh between the rider's thumb and index finger.

The horseman yelled out, the horse fidgeting at the chaos around him. I bit down harder as the rider smashed his armored gauntlet into the side of my head. The force of the blow knocked me senseless and the leader finished stuffed the rag into my mouth, and took the chance to tie the ends around the back of my head for good measure.

As I regained consciousness, I began to realize what was happening. Unable to voice my disdain, I glared at them as my rider released my hair and slapped me again. This time I took the chance to jerk my head away from them and proceeded to launch a basic fireball into the ground in front of me.

The ghastly, unnaturally colored, green-yellow flames sprang to life directly under the horse I was on causing the animal to rear back in panic. The rest of the horses, already skittish from being trapped underground, took off without their riders at the first sign of fire.

While our captors were yelling and starting to mill around in chaos, I held on to dear life as my horse tried to flee the fire under it. Screaming the beast put its front hooves back into the fire and attempted to bolt. I saw my opportunity and took the chance to heave myself away from the desperate animal. I landed heavily on the stone groundwork and gasped as I reached for the hunting knife I kept strapped to my thigh. The rider attempted to get his half burnt horse to calm down while the creature, blinded by pain, ran headlong into the wall in front of us.

I watched the chaos unfolding as I unsheathed the blade and brought it up to my mouth, carefully cutting away the gag. I spat the fowl cloth out and took the dagger firmly between my lips. Once secure I used the sharp object to slice through the rest of my restraints. Now freed, I let the ropes fall to the floor as rolled away from the out reaching flames. The heat from my mage fire pulsed behind me as I stood up and began looking around for Ashe.

Standing upright, I let my free hand slide up to grip the side of my head as my headache tore through me. I gritted my teeth, considering my blessing as the magic I was using had yet to trigger my crest. Irritated, and now feeling caged within the small confines of the camp walls I realized it was time to make my move.

I felt no remorse as I loosened another fireball at the rider who had been holding me captive for the last hour. The man screamed piteously as my spell quickly cooked him within the confines of his armor. I turned to the remaining rider who was trying to get his own horse under control as his companions ran after their own mounts. My hand twitched as my head pounded, as I turned to engage him. I raised my hand to fire off one of my zephyr winds as he got his horse under control.

He spat at me as the horse snorted and skittered nervously at my approach. "You brat! What did you just do?"

Snorting I averted my gaze and cast around a roving eye to locate my biggest concern. I managed to spot Ashe on the ground a short ways away. The archer had seen better days as he lay unconscious in a growing pool of his own blood. From the crimson streaks on the ground it appeared that he had crawled out of the way of the stampeding horses.

Alarmed by the amount of blood on the ground I changed my spell. I closed my eyes and cast a concentration spell to heal spell Ashe from a distance. My magic flickered with a holy light as I attempted to recall the unfamiliar healing spell to mind.

My mind preoccupied, I realized I was in danger of being run through by the remaining enemy unit. Focusing on casting, my dagger disappeared back into its holster as I bent to pick up the spear one of the fleeing cavalry units had been using.

I felt the smirk tugging on my face as a bit of cockiness that my plan had somehow worked out leaked into my voice. "So now that the playing field is a bit more even, how about we make a little deal?"

The man looked at me and then at Ashe who was starting to come through. Dropping the reins on his horse the rider ran over and pointed his sword at Ashe's throat. My classmate gasped as my healing magic flowed into him, as my eyes narrowed in disgust.

I took one step towards him, lance in one hand, healing spell active in the other.

The single defiant step was all it took for the remaining soldier to panic in earnest. The panicked yell colored with desperation as the blade shook in the soldier's hand. "Not another step! I will slit his throat!"

Realizing I was caught in between choosing to eliminate the threat and my classmate's life, I slowly got to my knees. The spear rolled out of reach as I dropped my spell. My eyes never left the soldier's as I put my hands behind my head.

Out of initial options, I figured diplomacy was worth a shot. My voice was soft and calm as I tried to reason with the threat in front of me. "Look, I am only here to rescue my friend Flayn. Let Ashe go and take us to her, and I can make sure that you get a pass from the church. No more harm will come to you."

"Witch! You monster!" The soldier's face flashed at my offer and he jerked his hand down to Ashe's head. The archer moaned as his attacker grabbed a fistful of his silver hair.

Trying to keep calm, I took a deep breath and tried to deescalate the situation. "Your friend was right about me, I'm a valuable member of the Academy, I have the ability to get you out of this alive."

Internally, my heart was hammering. One wrong word and I was going to watch Ashe die. I took a deep breath, I was risking a lot on a gamble, promising things I didn't have the grounds to fulfill, but it didn't matter if it meant Ashe survived this mess.

The soldier stopped as he grabbed his helmet and threw it to the floor. My eyes widened as it was a man not that much older than Ashe and the other students. The soldier broke down and started to cry. The sword dropped from his hand to the ground with a spark and a clatter. "I didn't want to come down to this stinking sewer in the first place! I didn't have any choice! They said if I didn't they were going to conscript my younger brothers into this bloody army as well!"

The words conscript and army alarmed me, but I sensed I shouldn't press the soldier for any more information at this second.

Slowly I got back up to my feet, holding out my hand in innocence, I made no threatening motions. I tried to keep a soft, reassuring smile on my face as I continued to sweeten the lie. "I can assure your safety. If you'll just take us to Flayn, I will make sure the Archbishop knows you were of great assistance to me. We can even grant your family sanctuary here at the monastery."

Ashe's green eyes were hazy, but filled with amazement as the man next to him shuttered, as if he was making a heart wrenching decision.

"I'll...I'll do it."

I held my breath as the man reached over and untired Ashe's hands. An uneasy heartbeat later the archer was sitting up and I was running forward to grab him.

I couldn't help myself as I wrapped my arms around him. I called out his name with a fervent voice as I pulled back and looked at him. "Ashe! Ashe! Are you alright?"

The archer gave me a weak chuckle as he closed his eyes, giving me an exhausted smile as his hand came up to grab his shoulder wound with a wince. "I-I'll be ok, I think."

I looked him over, noting the fresh lance wound in his shoulder and on his side, but not seeing any other places he was harmed. Worried I looked around and found a nearby medical kit.

Not wondering about the origins or how long the encampment had been here I started digging around in it for supplies. My voice broke a bit as I located some bandages. "Why did you leave your hiding spot? You could have just turned back!"

"Friends don't leave each other alone." The archer grimaced as he struggled to undo the front of his uniform, his hands slipping on the blood saturated buttons.

"How bad is it?" I fretted as I turned back to him, supplies in hand.

The archer struggled out of his jacket with a hiss. "It hurts like no other, but I am sure I will survive."

I ignored the faint pink blush on Ashe's face as he raised his undershirt to expose the side wound. I held out my hand and started to cast healing magics as I applied a quick field dressing.

Once the archer was stabilized, I offered him a hand up. The silver haired teen shook his head as he looked around for his weapon.

"Here lean on me." I offered as Ashe declined any further assistance. The archer looked even more unsteady on his feet then I felt.

"I can manage for the moment, but thank you for the offer." Ashe's freckles glowed in the torchlights and I looked him up and down in disbelief.

"Well, let me know if it gets to be too bad alright." I shook my head, unable to refute it as the archer picked up a nearby bow and looked it over.

The steel enforced recurve bow flashed in the torch light as the archer nodded and picked up a nearby supply of arrows. "Will do."

* * *

The soldier I had managed to convert led us a few passageways over. As we exited out into an ever enlarging tunnel system we found ourselves in a yawning cavern. The cavern appeared to be man made, kind of like a forgotten audience chamber with crumbling stands and a raised dais in the middle.

As we entered the chamber I looked around. The torch light behind me cast strange, ghastly images in front of me as I looked around, checking for traps or ambushes anxious that I was doing something risky.

If I wasn't so nervous at being led so far down into the passages with a wounded classmate, I might have been utterly delighted to discover a place like this. As it was, I found it hard to concentrate. Once the torchlight cascaded down the rim of the chamber all apprehension and cautiousness went out the window as I only eyes for, not one but two, individuals in the middle of the dais.

Laying eerily side-by-side on top of a large stone table were two prone, unmoving forms. One was a strange redheaded girl who wore an officer's academy uniform, while the other prone form possessed curling light mint green hair that I would know anywhere.

I felt the relief wash over me as I yelled, sprinting down the stairs towards the center of the room. "Flayn! Flayn! We finally found you!"

My feet flew over the crumbling stair work, my haste pushing me further away from the torch light and into the darkness of the chamber. The crunch of my boots on the stonework came to a halt as I stepped foot on the altar. I scarcely dared to breathe as I walked softly over to my friend. Flayn did not respond to my approach and I began to fear the worse. My hand was unsteady as I slowly turned her face towards mine.

My friend was unresponsive to my touch, but I felt something uncoil a bit as I watched her take a shallow, steady, breath. On a quick inspection, I found nothing inherently wrong with her but my friend was ghostly pale, much paler than normal in fact.

Concerned, but relieved Flayn was still breathing, I walked around the other side table to check the redheaded student next. My hand trailed across the ruins on the table as I reached for the red headed student.

Almost the same instant my hand touched the girl's shin I felt a shutter run through me. The pain behind my eye started to pound with a dizzying force and I struggled to hold back my nauseousness.

Yanking my hand away, I fought the sudden feeling. The ruins on the table glowed with a faint light. Immediately suspicious, I looked the table over with a bit more caution. The channels ran deep into the stonework, the ruins carved into the main pinnacle points warned me this was no ordinary table. Unnerved, I tried to calm myself down before Ashe and the soldier reached the dais.

The sound of horse hooves drove me to complete my quick check up on the unconscious redhead. Outside of being ghostly pale, I found her in the same state Flayn was in. There were no marks or evidence of trauma on her body either, she simply appeared to be unresponsive.

Unsure of what was going on, but having enough knowledge to know something magical was at work I went back over to Flayn. I was checking my friend's faint pulse as the soldier who had been escorting us dismounted.

"They haven't been here that long. I don't know where they came from, but they were moved here this morning. We were informed it was our mission to guard them until the Death Knight and his battalion could escort them off the Monastery grounds later tonight."

Ashe braved the stairs and managed to reach me while the soldier stayed on the floor of the audience chamber with his horse. The archer leaned down to investigate what I had found. I watched with interest as Ashe's pale green eyes looked at Flayn with a gasp of recognition, and then his eyebrows furrowed as he looked over the redhead.

I bit my lip as I noticed how ghostly pale my classmate was as well. Each freckle on the archer's normal cheerful face stood out in the torch light as he drew a ragged breath.

"How are you holding up Ashe?" I whispered as I finished my inspection of the two unconscious girls. The pounding behind my eyes was just getting worse as I put Flayn's hand back down on the table.

"Still alive." Ashe's attempted to force a smile onto his face for me. "Though I don't know if I'll be able to pull my bow back in this state."

At his admission, I realized he was leaning heavily on the unnotched bow and I came to the conclusion that the odds of getting out of here alive were looking worse by the minute. Whatever relief I felt on being able to locate Flayn, began to dissipate as I attempted to think of a way back to the surface without running into enemy units, with a now exhausted party of five, plus one war horse. The odds of getting out of here alive was starting to look slimmer by the moment.

With a nauseating headache, an injured classmate, 2 unconscious girls, and an enemy soldier that seemed to have been converted to my side for the moment, I was almost at my wits end. I was fairly confident that I could navigate back the way we had just come, but I could not guarantee that the path's would be engagement free.

In fact my own temple had been quite a bit more elaborate and dangerous than this, but the odds of survival dwindled substantially if we were found escaping by literally any size force. I was staring at the two unconscious girls on the table trying to come up with a plan.

As if to prey on my darkest fears' voices, the sound of battles started to ring out from the other side of the chamber. Tensed and not having a firm plan of escape, I turned towards another yawning tunnel, directly across from where we had just entered. From the distance I could just make out a faint light starting to creep out from around a bend.

"We have got to go." I lurched forward and grabbed Flayn's unresponsive body on instinct. Panic started to thunder in my veins as I threw Flayn's prone body over my shoulder as the approaching light grew brighter.

I reached for the other girl, pulling her over to me with my other arm. I took a deep breath as I slid her to my hip and heaved. I faltered, the weight discrepancies, on top of my current exhaustion levels made it almost impossible to walk. While it seemed like I was strong enough to pick up both girls at the same time, but under the combined bulky deadweight I was stuck.

"We can't just leave her here." Ashe hesitated as I lowered the redhead down to the ground and had a sudden idea.

I started to run for the soldier and his horse. "I don't plan to leave anyone behind. We can put them both on horseback!"

My plan backfired almost immediately as I got to the bottom of the dais. "Oh no you don't! If the Flame Emperor finds out I betrayed them, they will kill me and my family!"

The soldier I had managed to persuade to lead us here drew his sword shakily and moved into combat range.

I sighed as I angled Flayn away from the incoming attack, my movements a bit slower than normal due to the shifting weight. I felt the sword bite into my thigh as I narrowly avoided the rest of the incoming attack.

I should have known the alliance wasn't going to last, as nervous and skittish as the soldier was. Just like a new thief at the market, it was easy to read the man as his hands shook at the sight of blood on his sword.

I jumped away from him, my hand starting to shine as the holy white light mixed with green flickering in warning. "Look, calm down and don't do anything rash. We can still make it out of here before they find us. Just let us borrow the horse and you can come with us."

The panicking soldier wasn't in the mood for negotiations, as his desperation kicked in. "N-No! I can't let you go. If you're here when the Death Knight returns then I will be forgiven! Maybe even promoted!"

The horseman's voice shook as his hands raised the sword to me a second time. An ominous wind started to pick up around me as my hand tensed, the magic condensing in my hand as I readied my spell.

In a last-ditch effort, I begged. "Please, don't make me do this."

The soldier, while desperate was not stupid. I watched the shadow of a doubt cross over his face as he eyed my magic with unease. He slowly lowered the sword for a second, looking anguished.

The light was now a visible glow, and there was yelling starting to echo. The shadowed anguish changed as he shook his head and repositioned his sword. I took another preemptive step back as he raised his sword.

I watched as the horsemen's shock crept up his face as the blood splattered me with dark red drops. I let my spell drop as I wiped the blood from my cheek as the soldier looked down at his chest with staggered gasp of surprise. I felt something catch in the back on my throat as the young soldier fell forward, the sword dropping to the ground with a ringing clatter.

His hands went to the arrow protruding out his chest, the barbed arrowhead peeking out the leather armor in a lethal shot, one I knew just from the looks of it, there was no saving.

The soldier struggled to say something as he fell to his knees, but blood bubbled up from his mouth cutting off his air.

I watched the light leave the soldier's eyes as I looked towards the top of the dais. "Ashe!"

"We couldn't let him get in the way anymore, we need to go." The archer's mouth was set in a grim line as his eyes betrayed his feelings. I had a hunch that the blue lion was about at his limit, so I didn't argue.

I reached for the horse's reins and promptly slung Flayn over the back of the mare as Ashe discarded his bow in his effort to pick up the redhaired student.

My eyes scanned the approaching torch light and started to run forward, trying to make my way up to Ashe.

"Come on!" I met Ashe halfway and grabbed the girl from him. He grunted in pain as my hand grazed over his injured side.

Muttering an apology, I ran for the horse and quickly flung her onto the horse's back alongside Flayn.

The approaching company broke into the chamber with yells of confusion. In the outbreak, I threw the reins into Ashe's hands and yelled. "Get moving, I'll distract them."

"What?" Ashe protested as I ran forward magic in both my hands as I moved to cover the archer's escape.

The torch light guttered and flickered as several more sparked to light. From the emerging light a tense voice called out. "Ashe? Lilianna? What are you doing here?"

I froze as our names echoed around the huge audience chamber. The same strong male voice caused Ashe to flinch and then slowly turn around.

"S-Sylvain?" The Archer's voice colored with hope as I lowered my magic.

"Professor?!" I gasped up in shock as a stoic face with dark blue trestle of hair appeared at the battle worn redhead's side. Ashe's breathless voice gasped in joy as he leaned on me.

"Lilianna! It's going to be alright! We are saved!"

The Blue Lion's class started to file into the area and I felt myself finally let out a sigh of relief. "Ya, it looks like we are saved."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Corner:
> 
> Woooow that was some battle wasn't it? A harrowing adventure, where Lilianna and Ashe go on an absolutely wild adventure and get themselves into a lot of trouble as a result. I can also say this chapter had so much editing in it, it's not even funny. (That's why I am a bit late on posting, I am sorryyyyyy!)
> 
> I had some major plot points I needed to clean up and it looks like Lilianna took a brunt of the editing damage. For example in the original draft it was actually Ashe that suggested they split off from the group. The archer wholeheartedly supported Lilianna's choice to want to look for Flayn, over staying to battle with the Death Knight with the rest of his class. In the end Lilianna became a bit more recklessly explorative and desperate, and managed to convince Ashe to split off. There were also a lot of battle scenes that needed to be cleaned up, and frankly after seeing the size of this chapter I considered splicing it again. However, it feels wrong to split a chapter mid-adventure so ya, it took longer than I thought, but you benefit by getting a nice bloody chapter full of combat and bad decisions! (Can't have everyone be perfect and make good decisions all the time can we?")
> 
> I think one of the biggest turning points here is that one soldier Lili manages to convert, but in the end they end up killing him anyway. Truthfully, I wanted to save him, but I was pretty sure Rhea would just execute him for betraying the church anyway, so I do not in any way shape or form think he was ever going to live despite the empty promises Lili made. (To be fair she would have made an honest attempt to petition Rhea to spare him, but I don't think either Seteth or Rhea would have spared him a second chance.)
> 
> So, instead we have not Lilianna, but Ashe making a very difficult choice to save his classmates or to save an enemy soldier. I can honestly say Ashe did not remotely want to kill him, and if he had any other choice the archer would have taken it. (Just hold on that thought - we have a support conversation coming up on this to address this because I know it isn't 100% true to Ashe's character - like for crying out loud this sweet boy chases thieves down in the streets to give them money.)
> 
> It's kind of also worth mentioning that for Lilianna's point of view, taking Ashe was actually a terrible idea. If you recall she has her second charge of her teleport spell, and could have, if it was just her and Flayn she would have been the best choice to just sneak in there and teleport her away. She also, at any point in time, just grabbed Ashe and teleported away but she was split from him on almost every occasion and had no opportunity to do so.
> 
> And of course nothing really ever went Lili's way and this whole adventure did not quite work out in her favor, so she will be learning that her actions have repercussions. Some of them good, some of them bad - but this marks the start in the story where Lili starts her underground exploring in earnest.
> 
> So ya - See what kind of divine punishment Lili gets for her deplorable behavior in the next chapter!
> 
> Also just a nice reminder - please if you're enjoying the story and all the little adventures consider following so you don't miss a chapter update and consider favoriting/kudos to let others know you enjoy it!


	23. Month of Wyvern Moon - Infirmary Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lili gets a firm lecture about being so reckless and as punishment gets assigned to help out in the Infirmary. The sick bay is in chaos with professor Manuela injured, leaving Lili to pick up the scraps of paperwork. Hilda is there overseeing the ever filling sick bay, as students, staff, and employees trickle in with the sniffles.

Chapter 23: Month of Wyvern Moon - Infirmary Duty

"Do you have any idea about the danger you put yourself in?" Lady Rhea's voice hovered on the edge of a pending storm as she looked down at me. "Not only did you act unthinkably, you also brought another student along. How could you be so reckless?"

I stood with my head bowed apologetically as the archbishop lectured me sternly about the dangers and panic, I had caused with my most recent stunt. Apparently, the truth had come out in Professor Byleth's report. The new professor had been deeply troubled when both Ashe and I had turned up missing, and it had caused something of a commotion when we had disappeared without a trace.

I kept my face blank, and took the lecture without any word of defense or protest. I had figured out long ago when those in power were angry to just ride the storm out and appear submissive, waiting out an opportunity.

I flicked a fleeting glance at Seteth. The archbishops lead advisor was also listening to the lecture, but Seteth offered no words of advice or of lecture. The advisor's mouth was a thin line of fraying patience. If I had to guess, I would have bet money that Seteth was busy wishing he could be at Flayn's side.

I internally sighed as I thought of my friend and the wild rescue attempt, I had just attempted. In hindsight everything Lady Rhea was voicing was inexplicably true, but I had a hard time regretting my decisions. As I was shuffled from the infirmary to the conference hall, I had happened to overhear that the rescue had just barely made it in time. The infirmary maids who had tended to the unconscious girls whispered in hushed voices that Flayn had lost a significant amount of blood. The other student we had rescued was named Monica. The Black Eagle student had gone missing the year prior.

I had kicked up a small fuss as I was marched off to my current meeting with Rhea, refusing to move until I knew what happened to Flayn. Seteth's strong arm had relaxed a bit as he calmly informed me that outside of their current condition, both girls were expected to make a full recovery in due time.

Anxious, with one more look over my shoulder, I had nodded and followed Seteth towards the heavy wooden doors that led into the archbishop's audience chamber.

I sighed again, the lecture droning onwards about my responsibilities and values with no end in sight. Still keeping a carefully plastered look of apology on my face I looked down. I still possessed a copious amount of dirt and grime on my uniform from the trip, having been forced to report to the archbishop's office as soon as we had got Ashe and a few of the other student's who had been injured in the fight with the Death Knight taken care off.

Bits of mysterious clumps clung to my boots and knees, as several bruises and shallow scrapes were making themselves known now that the excitement was wearing off. My headache was still bothering me as well, and it made the lecture all that more difficult to concentrate on. I half expected Lady Rhea to just order me out of her sight, but the longer the lecture went on the less I began to suspect the archbishop was going to dismiss me and was more or less simply venting her frustrations with my behavior.

I was dazing in and out as the smell of sewer continued to fester around me. The doors behind me opened wide and the archbishop halted her speech as Professor Byleth entered the chamber. "Ah, professor, how kind of you to join us. How fares the recovery efforts?"

Byleth didn't look at me as the Professor, still fresh from battle herself, finished making her report. The professor offered very little in the way of emotion as she deadpan delivered an update on the current situations. "The investigation is underway, and we are fairly positive that the Death Knight is Professor Jeritza. In better news, everyone is expected to make a full recovery, even Professor Manuela. The other professors and I are working on shifting our schedules around in order to fill in for her class times. The only problem we are encountering is there is also a sickness going around Garreg Mach Monastery, so we are having issues filling all our roles in the infirmary."

Rhea turned her shaded eyes back to me, and I immediately sensed what was coming. "Ah, thank you for that update Professor. Lilianna, as it seems that you are not listening to me, perhaps you should enlist in assisting the infirmary. That sounds like a suitable punishment for your earlier behavior, does it not?"

Rhea glared down at me as if testing to see if I had anything to say in my own defense. Having none that I wished to share I held my tongue. Rhea's eyes narrowed as she scolded. "Had you listened to Professor Byleth and not wandered off you may have avoided this punishment."

Sensing now was the time to speak up, I shrugged. The impeccably long lecture had already indicated that Rhea would not risk throwing me out, I spoke my mind. "That's fine. I take responsibility for my actions and accept this punishment. However, if I may be permitted to speak?"

Rhea's voice was cold, but somehow distinctly offended. "You may."

I started speaking, "I managed to convince a soldier to take us to Flayn, reaching her much sooner than the Professor, and while it's regrettable that Ashe was injured, it is no less than what was possible under Professor Byleth's watch. I did not ask Ashe to follow me, when in fact, my explorations might have been more successful had he not followed."

There was a seething sense of disapproval that emanated all-round the room, but I pressed my case regardless. "Whether Ashe did or did not follow me, does not overly concern me, nor does the punishment. What does matters is, because Ashe did tag along, I was able to converse with the enemy units much more then I would have considered doing solo. The unit in question feared for his family and that he was conscripted, that whoever was employing him had the authority to conscript his entire family into service."

"That is hardly news." Seteth cut into my report. "Nobles of a higher standing can conscript and garner support within their own territories."

"Yes, but what I want to note is that his armor is from the Adrestian Empire…" I waited a second, tensing. I took a short breath. "...and that the troops were also under orders to capture me."

My revelation did it. Seteth shifted uncomfortably as Byleth folded her arms, as if waiting for me to explain. I rubbed my temple, feeling my headache growing worse the longer I spoke.

Lady Rhea's voice went from cold to frigid in seconds. I half expected ice to form in the room as the Archbishop stepped off her dais and approached me with sharp green eyes. "What did you just say?"

I stood my ground as the archbishop pressed me for more answers. "I said, the troops had orders to go after someone matching my description. I wanted to ask my informant for more information, but the professor's approach scared him too much and he broke under the stress. Fearing capture, he turned on us, and that caused us to kill him."

Having finished reporting what I thought of interest, I bowed deeply. "Now if you do not mind my grace, I would like to go rest before attempting to complete my assigned punishment. My head is killing me, and I want nothing more than a cup of tea and a bath."

I waited for the dismissal as I felt a hand on my greasy, sewer caked hair. "Wait just a moment."

Rhea prevented me from leaving as bid me to get up. The archbishop stroked the hair out of my face, peering closely into my wincing eyes. "Your condition is getting worse isn't it?"

I nodded glumly and Seteth shook his head, stepping in to make his own report. "I am still attempting to locate the origins of your request; I believe it might still be a ways away before I have anything to report on the matter."

"Hmm, that is interesting. Thank you Seteth, please continue your search and notify me if you have any progress." Rhea turned to me as her hand flickered to a while scaled claw.

"Yes, go rest my child. You may resume your extra duties once you have rested. I am sure your headache will subside in due time."

I gritted my teeth and gave another small bow before leaving the audience chamber.

* * *

I was halfway through following the archbishop's orders, having just returned to my chambers. The headache was just getting worse as I had snuck through secret passages in attempts to avoid any and all other conversations.

I returned to my room not long afterwards, barely able to see out of my left eye. I stripped upon entering, throwing the filth ridden clothes into the corner of the room before wandering over to begin the process of brewing a potent tea. As I was waiting for the kettle, I had a sudden idea.

A seemingly innocent red vial stared at from a small trinket bowl Ignatz had gifted me, just to the side of my freshly obtained tea leaves. As another not totally logical thought filled my head, a lancing spike of pain made me see stars. Desperate to stop the pain racking my head I pulled the cork on the vial trying to remember what Claude had warned me about.

"Thanks for the gift Claude…" I gritted my teeth as I poured the small vial into my tea and drank deeply. "With any luck you'll help me sleep..."

The drugged tea had an almost instant effect on me. My headache vanished and it was replaced in minutes by an overwhelming exhaustion that made me drowsy almost instantly. It was a challenge in itself to creep into the washroom in order to clean myself up. As I showered, I leaned my head against my arm, dozing, as the warm water pittered against my skin.

Half formed visions assaulted me the second I slipped into unconsciousness. Ashe died on the ground gasping for air from a gaping spear wound in his chest as I yelled his name, trying to heal him as the rest of the Blue Lions gathered around me with accusatory glares.

The image shifted from a fuzziness to a crisper sharpness of Professor Byleth wielding the Sword of the Creator against the man in Black Armor, the Death Knight. The Professor skillfully utilized her whip sword to fend off attacks and landing grievous blows that grated against the heavy armor as the grinning Skull laughed in delight.

I flinched as the image shifted to see Professor Manuela holding a mask with a concerned look. The professor walked down the hall from her chambers to knock on the door of fellow instructor Jeritza only to be allowed inside. It was easy to see Professor Manuela was unarmed as the knight closed the door behind her. Jeritza attacked in a flash with his sword as soon as the door closed. Manuela's scream echoed around my head as I watched the attack with a growing resentment. The sharp image changed as the Death Knight donned his armor and pushed the wardrobe out of the way.

I gasped as the grinning skull smiled eerily into the darkness and jerked myself awake.

During my unconscious visions, my shower had turned to a freezing temperature. I found myself shaking under the cold water. Claude's poison made toweling off a chore, and I shivered violently as I fought against the sleep agent just long enough to lay down in my bed and pull a cover over my damp, freezing form.

I fell back into the land of dreams and whirling visions.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up with beady eyes with an intense feeling of being soundly beaten as the normal banging on my door sang out at the dawning hour.

Grumbling I set about training, albeit a bit easier than I was used to. My slacking was not lost on some of my training partners.

"You're favoring your right side." Dimitri noticed as I lay on the ground staring up at the ceiling of the training grounds contemplating my life decisions. My most recent acquaintance with the floor was due having been thrown from not planting my feet properly.

"You don't say..." I huffed sarcastically as I let the Blue Lion help me up off the floor.

Dimitri's brow furrowed as he helped me get back on my feet. "You must have gotten yourself injured yesterday. Ashe informed us of what happened."

Immediately I felt my cheeks flare with embarrassment, questioning just what Ashe had told the entire Blue Lion house about our adventure.

It wasn't like Dimitri was admonishing me, he sounded genuinely concerned. "Your dedication to your training is admirable but do keep in mind that sometimes our bodies do need rest."

Dedue saw his chance to inject himself into our conversation. "Your highness would also be wise to consider your own words."

"I cannot so easily throw my training out the door; I need to get stronger." His grip on my hand tightened and I gasped in pain. "Oh, I apologize. I don't know my own strength sometimes. Are you injured?"

I moved my fingers back and forth suspiciously.

"I think I am alright." I winced as I pulled off my glove. "I think that's about it for me today...I have extra duties assigned so I am going to end up in the infirmary anyway today."

"I would be willing to take a look at it if you're going in that direction." Mercedes admitted as she put her own spear away. "I was just going to look in on poor Ashe and make sure he was doing alright."

At the mention of visiting Ashe, I looked around the training yard. The training grounds were suspiciously more empty, devoid of several loyal Blue Lion's students. "Come to think of it, I don't see Sylvain or Felix. Well not seeing Sylvain here first thing in the morning isn't a surprise, but how is Felix doing?"

Mercedes thought about it for a moment before she recalled what happened. "Oh, you didn't hear? Professor Byleth told him to take a break for a few days since he was in battle yesterday. Of course, Felix isn't remotely happy with the orders, but I suppose he might also be busy looking after Sylvain."

"So they were both hurt in yesterday's attack, huh?" I commented softly, the guilt and responsibility eating at my consciousness.

The next thing I knew Mercedes had grabbed both sides of my face and was gently cupping my cheeks. "Now don't you go blaming yourself for them getting injured! Sylvain knew what he was doing, that's just the way he is."

I leaned into Mercedes's hands, enjoying the care and touch as the healer smiled at me. "You know your kind of cute when you do that. Reminds me of Annie when she's upset, she makes the same kind of face."

I puffed my cheeks out, flustered by the comment. "Ahh...errr so, Felix is taking care of Sylvain then?"

"Oh, I wouldn't quite put it that way." Mercedes giggled and squished my cheeks together. "How should I put it; Felix is...looking after him?"

That's about as much as the healer would elaborate as she poked my nose with the tip of her finger. "So, let's get cleaned up and we can stop in and see them before we head up to the infirmary!"

I ruffled my hair looking after the smiling healer, feeling bewildered and confused. "Will they even be awake at this hour?"

Mercedes giggled into her hand as if she was in on some grand secret. "If the intensity of Felix's lecture was anything to go by this morning, I am pretty confident that they will be awake."

* * *

Mercedes and I cleaned up after training and she applied a quick bandage to my strained hand. She also kindly informed me that I had two very painful looking bruises on my back. The healer then spent a considerable amount of time tracing the scar pattern on my back, and it made us considerably later than I intended. With a wince of pain, I pulled on my uniform, and checked the time. A quick conversation later, we decided to forgo the morning visit to the Blue Lion's noble dorm room and in return we headed straight up to the infirmary.

Sitting at the check-in was my House's pink haired second-in-command. Hilda looked me up and down and then quickly assigned me the task of organizing and cleaning the supply closet. With a nod, I set about without so much as a peep.

Hilda was quick to notice my diligence and praised it lavishly as she looked it over in amazement. "Wow, Lilianna you did a great job here! You're so quick about it too! You have been such a great help. I am so glad I asked for you to be switched off of kitchen duty and to be put up here instead."

I finished putting several empty glass containers in a crate and labeled it for shipment. The label marked it for fragile travel to the apothecary for refills. Finishing marking the crate for travel, I ran over our checklist of supplies that we needed and filled out the order request form.

"So that was you?" I raised an eyebrow in mild surprise as I ticked off checkboxes.

"Well ya! Consider it a small favor. I just knew you had an eye for detail, it was such a waste to have you scrubbing pots! You are so much more beneficial to have up here! I mean look at what you have done with the place! It's almost glowing."

I finished my order request form with a moody scowl, now more aware of how word got to the Archbishop that I was suited for infirmary duty. "Don't be causing a fuss over chore duties. I'm just a commoner, so it's not worth the hassle."

Hilda pursed her lips and put her hands on her hips. "Well normally I would totally agree with you, but only certain students are any good up here in the infirmary in the first place. There so many dangerous things here that we can't just assign anyone to help out."

"Uh huh." I pulled the request form off the clipboard and set it into the box. With a small hammer and nails I firmly sealed the crate shut. Once I was done sealing the crate, I looked at Hilda and gestured towards a crate at the door. "This one and that one over by the door need to be sent out for refills."

Hilda looked in amazement at both large crates. "Oh, were we that low on supplies?"

I couldn't tell if Hilda was just that dense to miss all the empty shelves and beakers or if she was faking the surprise. With a shrug I lifted the heavy crate and walked over to put it with its sibling, explaining while I walked. "The infirmary has its normal supply requests, plus what we have recently run out of over in that far crate."

I set the crate down and motioned to the box in front of me. "This one, I filled out a request form for extras. I checked Manuela's records, as spotty as they are, for the last few years, and decided that we needed some extra supplies based on some past trends."

I tapped the side of my face in thought. "That and ever since the accident last week with the training wall falling, everyone has been getting sick. Make sure to be washing your hands frequently."

Hilda gave me a pleased smile and clapped her hands together in joy. "See? This is the reason I thought you would be so good at working in the infirmary! I can't believe you went through the last few years' worth of records to order extra, on top of that you also knew about all the new patients in the infirmary!"

"Wait, what?" I looked up from scratching up documentation on what I had cleaned, reordered, and what levels everything was at in inventory levels and shot an alarmed look at Hilda who was standing in the middle of the room swinging her arms back and forth.

"Ohhh, I completely forgot! Yesterday while you were investigating Flayn's disappearance, a bunch of students checked into the infirmary with a sickness."

I paled and walked over to the other side of the room and got out a smaller crate, and promptly began packing it with even more glass bottles.

Hilda watched me pull more beakers off the shelves and pack it around the soft pine wood shavings. "Didn't I hear you say you were ordering extra?"

"How do you even manage the Deer's paperwork?" I snapped as she stopped swinging her hands and waited. I let out a heavy breath and went back to what I was doing. "Yes, I ordered extra, but that was before you told me that we had an influx of students who were sick. I was here just this past weekend when half of them were discharged!"

The implications of what I said just sank in and Hilda pursed her lips. "You totally think this is going to spread to the rest of the monastery! Oh! Gross!"

I nodded as she began making a beeline for the sink. "Just thinking about it makes me want to wash my hands!"

"You probably should." I commented dryly as I looked around for the clipboard I had just put down. I looked around and managed to locate the clipboard on a nearby shelf.

I began scratching out another order form and hastily put it in the box as Hilda washed her hands in the sink. I raised my voice to be heard over the running water. "Hilda, can you get someone to refill these right away please? I am sure you can find someone to carry them downstairs for you."

Hilda looked over her shoulder with a wink of her carefully made up pink eyes. "Oh certainly, if it means I don't need to go back into the sick rooms, I will put my best men on the job!"

* * *

I ended up missing my morning breakfast and all my morning classes as I was busy assisting the sickbay. Mercedes and I ended up being the only two that were remotely medically trained to assist, as Cereza was missing as was Linhardt. Mercedes worked alongside me while I measured out reduced portions out fever reducer and cough suppressants. While I worked with measuring and keeping track of our stock, the Blue Lion healer took temperatures and administered the medications as it seemed new patients checked in every hour.

"I asked Cyril to check in on the Black Eagle healers earlier this morning, but he hasn't returned yet." I admitted as I put a bottle back up into the cabinet. With a critical eye, I checked over the rapidly dwindling supplies with a worried gaze. I started to pray that Hilda had not simply slacked off when I informed her we needed those supplies reordered, and that she had not neglected the task of refilling the medication list like I had requested. If she had, I bit my lip in apprehension. I did some mental math and estimated that we were going to be out of our supplies within the next day or so.

Mercedes looked up at me as she took the temp of a young child who was red with fever. "Well, there is nothing to be done. If they are in their dorm rooms, at least they are not spreading the sickness everywhere."

"I, for one, do not have medications just lying about in my chambers." Both our gaze drifted to bed by the window. I rolled my eyes as I set eyes on the sharp eyed noble with pristine violet locks. Lorenz coughed wetly as he struggled to sit upright.

The noble had seen better days, as the sickness made him look paler than normal. I attempted to hold my tongue but couldn't hold back the offhand comment as he opened his mouth to protest. "Oh really? Would it be that you just happen to keep a lot of medications for minor injuries and such? I saw you tending to Leonie last month, just out of the blue."

I tapped my fingers on the countertop as I pulled a small pile of paperwork towards me. I picked up a quill as I looked back over at Lorenz. "Yes, I noticed you being nice for once. I thought it was interesting how you noticed rather quickly that she had sprained her ankle and was still trying to work. I was amazed when you came striding in calling her out, while still managing to be offended, and ordered her to put her supplies down so you could bind her foot!"

Mercedes giggled and I continued my story, while watching Lorenz turn a fair shade of pink. "Can you heaven contemplate my surprise, when you knelt down in front of her and just pulled out ointment like it was nothing? It was kind of admirable."

I couldn't tell if my story was causing Lorenz to blush or if it was just the fever he had, but he recovered with a cough to clear his throat. "But of course, it is a noble's duty to look after the common folk."

I shook my head at his statement and turned back to the paperwork at hand. I went painstakingly through each sheet, taking note of the stock levels while biting my lip. It was becoming painful as I bit down harder and harder as I watched the numbers on some of our more critical medications drip well below refill levels.

"How noble of you." I commented dryly not quite in a condescending tone but not quite in an agreeable one either.

Mercedes chipped in to try to soothe everything over. "Oh, it was so nice to hear about you helping her! Sending her off to rest while you took over her errands. Ashe went on about it for several days on how he aspires to be that helpful."

Lorenz turned to adjust his mountain of pillows, fluffing each one in turn. "I am delighted I could set such a fine example for him."

I just rolled my eyes. Just because Lorenz and I had come to an understanding of sorts, did not make him that much more tolerable.

"Thank the goddess Claude is head of the Alliance. If I had to deal with taking orders from that every week, I would probably dunk him in the pond in the height of winter." I muttered as I scribbled down a note.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that." Lorenz coughed weakly and I finally took pity on him.

Reaching over into the glass jar I grabbed a cough drop and a cup of water before walking over to him. I smiled sweetly, a smile white lie on my lips as I held out both the water and the cough drop. "Oh, I was just thinking about our supplies here. I am just a bit concerned but it is nothing to worry about. Here, try this. This should help soothe your cough."

Lorenz eyed my hand as Mercedes nodded. "That's really sweet of you Lilianna. Thinking about Lorenz like that."

I held back my retort as Lorenz accepted my offering with a touch of gratitude. "Much appreciated, where did these come from might I ask?"

Mercedes followed me as she set some medicine down on Lorenz's bedside table. "Oh, I believe Cereza and I made them earlier this week. They are a honey drop, kind of sweet but also really good for your cough or sore throat. They are rather good, aren't they?"

"Indeed, they are. What is concerning you about our supplies?" Lorenz didn't miss a beat as I returned to the stack of papers on the counter. I tapped the paper in front of me, feeling a bit distressed.

"Ah, it's just that we are running a bit lower on supplies than I would like. With Professor Manuela still recovering, and this sickness affecting the monastery, it seems that our typical stock is running lower than normal." I admitted reluctantly as I scratched away at the paperwork.

I continued scratching away at the paperwork as a few nuns and other shift regulars in the infirmary started to wander in. We put them to work as the lunch bell chimed in telling me I had missed my morning classes and that I was now in danger of missing my afternoon ones as well as my lunch.

I stretched as it seemed like things had started to settle down for once and I managed to locate Mercedes watching over a young mother and their toddler. "Hey Mercedes, I am going to head out and get some lunch, you should too."

"Oh, I will shortly, no need to worry about me. Professor Byleth understands." Mercedes continued watching as I felt something twist in my gut. "Well alright, if you need me, I'll be back up after classes. Alright?"

"Sounds good, I will see you soon!"

* * *

Having cleared my leave with the acting head of the infirmary, I waved goodbye and ducked into the room Flayn was sleeping in. Marianne, who had initially been in charge the day before, had sorted the injured people into one room and the sick ones into the other. The sick bay was quite a bit fuller then the injury one, so I was able to sneak into the room with ease.

Ashe was dozing. His arm bound in a sling and the heavy bandages around his shoulder told me he was still recovering. The faint sunlight filtering in from the window illuminated his face. The archer was still pale from blood loss, his freckles on his face were visible from across the room.

Manuela and Flayn were also resting, large bouquets of flowers stood all around their beds. Get well soon cards littered both Flayn and the Professor bedside tables, proving that they were indeed popular. However, it only took me a few seconds to realize I wasn't the only conscious person in the room.

Monica was awake and talking. I ducked my head down as Edelgard and Hubert spoke quietly, whatever they were talking about was in hushed voices. I managed to read some of Monica's lips, a technique I had picked up on the road. From what I could pick out, it had something to do with her recovery and the upcoming Battle of the Eagle and Lion.

The information didn't seem like it warranted such low voices, but so I assumed they were just being respectful. Either way with both Ashe and Flayn sleeping there was no reason for me to stay and I quickly dipped back out of the room only to run into Professor Hanneman.

"Ah, there you are Lilianna. Lady Rhea has instructed me to perform additional testing on your crest, so I was hoping if you had time that we could go back to my office."

I groaned internally but acquiesced. My stomach growled in protest to not just one missed meal, but two. "Yes, I have time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Corner:
> 
> Hello again! Long time so see! I am very sorry for the wait on the new chapters - but please bare with me! I am having a lot of trouble this holiday season and just need a little extra time to edit! On the bright side I have 2 new chapters to share! I hope you have some happy holidays!
> 
> On this chapter - we see the Lilianna is taking Rhea's lecture in stride and that she is at least a little bit apologetic for what she's done, but more in a way that she doesn't regret searching for Flayn just that others got dragging into the mess with her. So, she is baring full responsibility for her actions, and it looks like Rhea is looking to teach her a lesson by assigning her extra chores...aka Infirmary Duty. She ends up on a wild ride there trying to tame Professor Manuela's extreme disorganization and lack of paperwork, along with the chaos of everyone falling sick and using up supplies.
> 
> To her surprise Hilda is there to oversee the workings, but one has to question why the pink haired noble is there and pulling those strings to get Lili there working rather then scrubbing pots in the kitchen. (Truth be told I think she's volunteering so she can see someone more often...) Thus Lili spends her morning, barring through a headache of Claude's own design(Remember that Claude's poison is a knock out drug with a hell of a headache the next morning), but she isn't mentioning it(Its probably no where near as bad as the ones she gets with her crest activation, poor girl needs some strong pain killers and a backrub.) She checks in on the Ashe and Flayn and makes an effort to show up to classes...only to be halted by her professor asking for more tests on her crest.
> 
> -Truth be told chapters 23 and 24 probably could have been mashed together- but that would have made for a very long arduous chapter. So I split it out into two more bite sized pieces-We shall see where Lili ends up and what happens to her in the next chapter-as she has a little sit down with Ashe.
> 
> Also remember to like/kudo/follow if your enjoying the story! I love seeing those numbers and knowing you guys look forward to reading the new chapters! (Its so encouraging!) More so are the lovely comments you guys seem to drop! Thank you so much for them! They mean so much! See you soon! (Very soon! I'm going to try to get this next chapter edited and up later tonight...but most likely it will be posted tomorrow...)
> 
> P.S. - Another reason I haven't been releasing chapters is I had a headcannon, a short story for Lili and the other students at Garreg Mach Monastery for the holidays. (Its not quite inline with the story - but if you looking for a short holiday read with mostly fluff and a few good laughs please check out Adorn-the-Halls-With-Nocuous-Plantae. Its just as it sounds - I deck the halls with poisonous plants.


	24. Month of Wyvern Moon - No Snacks in Class

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lili is late for class and there is a substitute teacher! The sub is unimpressed by Lili's lateness and proceeds to call her out, and shortly after the entire class erupts into chaos. The Golden Deer's chip in and show their support for Lili as Raphael as a great idea to grab snacks from the kitchen. Lili is reluctant, but goes along with with plan and ends up having a heartfelt chat with Ashe over some pilfered sweet buns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: I released a short FE3H holiday one shot last week (Its a one-shot right now but I might update it to have a part two later IDK yet) - its kind of cannon on Lili's timeline - takes place over the holidays so it has more of a humor/festive feel - but it is rated for all audiences. Its called Adorn the Halls With Nocuous Plantae (Blame Hubert! Blame Hubert for the name!) - where I loosely show what is going on for the holidays as the Monastery gears up for the winter solstice. (Really I suggest you give it a read - its light hearted, funny, and Lili steals a kiss of her own - so if your into light hearted reading please I encourage you to check it out!)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28159119

Chapter 24: Month of Wyvern Moon - No Snacks in Class

Several hours into the afternoon I managed to make it to class only to be met by Seteth. The advisor was standing at the front of the class, lecturing over large scale battles. He was detailing the use of gambits to gain the upper hand in longer drawn out battles.

I attempted to creep quietly into the back of the class when he called me out. "Mistress Lilianna, how nice of you to join us for the last few hours of class today."

Caught, I straightened up and laughed. I rubbed the back of my head in nervousness. "Haha...err, my apologies. The medical wing is short on assistants since Professor Manuela is recovering. I was in there most of the morning."

Seteth scowled at me and pointed to the nearest empty seat. "I am well aware of where you have been, but you are drawing more attention to yourself slinking around the back then if you had just come in normally."

There were snickers all around the classroom as I felt the heat rush to my face. Embarrassed, I ducked into my seat and began pulling out my books as Seteth tapped the board. "Now, since you are late, perhaps you can inform us on what you know of wyvern vs pegusi gambits."

Scowling and feeling like I was being singled out for doing my assigned duties, I bit back my tongue and pulled out my paperwork while I fumbled for an acceptable answer. "Pegusi typically only take female riders, and because of that, they are typically more lightweight units. Pegusi routinely prove to be faster units then Wyverns, but because they are subjected to light armor only, it makes them more susceptible to taking heavy damage."

Seteth folded his arms as he nodded his approval. "Very good, it's good to know that you still keep up with your studies even when you are apt to slacking off."

I snorted and pursed my lips as I held back my retort. It would do no good to protest, so I kept my resentful thoughts to myself as the advisor called on another student. "Master Riegan, help educate the class and expand on Miss. Lilianna's explanation. What can you tell us about wyverns in particular?"

The Golden Deer looked up from his book and quickly rattled off an explanation about wyverns being a slower moving flying unit, but still faster than ground units since they didn't worry about terrain. To follow up Claude also mentioned that wyverns are more susceptible to magic and ranged attacks due to their size, but to make up for that weakness, wyvern normally possessed more armor and tended to be more powerful in combat, laying waste to ground battalions if the ground units were left unprotected and out in the open.

As the Golden Deer leaned back impudently in his chair Lysithea chimed in about how some spells targeted armor in different ways. The young mages insight was valuable, and I actually made an attempt to take detailed notes based on her input. As I hastily scribbled notes, I hoped that I could follow up with her later on some of her more interesting points.

Unfortunately, my note taking was interrupted by my stomach protesting my missed meals. The painful cramps alone wouldn't have been a problem, but the half a dozen shallow cuts on my forearms made note taking a much more painful process than I anticipated. I winced and held my stomach as I waited for the cramps to pass. My plight was lost on my table mate. After the first round of cramps had passed Hilda leaned over and passed me a folded up piece of paper.

I carefully unfolded the note and looked down. It was a small picture of Ignatz and a question asking if I was feeling alright.

I looked around at the artist and shook my head as he adjusted his glasses. Not bothering to hide my discomfort, I scribbled down that I was fine. I added a little note that said I had just had a really busy morning and could use a snack.

I passed the note carefully back to Hilda as Seteth turned his back and drew a new formation on the chalkboard.

The note was passed around the class and I caught several people reading it. Putting one hand on my forehead, I immediately wished I had not written anything down at all.

The next time Seteth turned around to face the board everything broke out into mass chaos. It was a bit confusing to watch as I lifted my head up to see Leonie passing a training bow and arrow over to Claude while Ignatz reached into his bag and procured several fruits. At the same time Hilda crumpled up a piece of paper and launched it up towards the front of the class.

The first projectile launched itself up into the air in some sort of signal as an apple, a slice of cheese, a slice of cake, and a small loaf of bread, either made its way onto my desk or was launched up into the air.

Thoroughly confused as to what was going on I watched as several other students also joined in the rising chaos. Quickly tossing either paper airplanes or more paper balls up into the air, a small battalion of flying projectiles filled the air. I had a jolt of realization as to why Seteth had a shorter temper. This chaos was probably what the advisor had been putting up with all day.

Claude managed to shoot down three of the paper balls from the angle he was at and Hilda passed two paper balls to me while I struggled to make sure the cheese, cake, bread, and apple didn't land on the floor.

By the time Seteth turned around from drawing his new diagram, it was clear chaos had broken out while his back had been turned, but the entire class was hiding the evidence. I, myself, had a small feast hidden on my lap and in my bag, but it was almost impossible not to notice the frosting and crumbs that had been scattered all over the room.

Seteth pinched his nose but diligently continued the lecture while struggling to keep his disapproval in check. It was easy to see why the advisor was exasperated with us. Every time Seteth turned his back to draw a new diagram, we proceeded to break out a little more chaos. It got to the point that, in between eating, I was also tossing paper balls into the air and Claude would either snipe them down or Lysithea would magic them out of existence.

* * *

As such was the end of our school day and I felt so much better after eating and participating in class that I didn't notice Raphael come up behind me until he put his hand on my shoulder. "So, did you get enough to eat? I shared all my snacks, but I was worried it wouldn't be enough."

Having eaten a few too many snacks, I started to grin. "You're an absolute lifesaver Raphael!"

I beamed up at him, entirely grateful to no longer be hungry. "I haven't had anything to eat since last night?"

_Was it last night?_

I had to think.

"No, I haven't eaten anything since lunchtime yesterday." I corrected myself with a shrug.

My giant classmate appeared to be about ready to cry at my confession. "You need to eat more if you want to be big and strong like me! Come on we can go grab more food from the dining hall! They will be open in a bit for dinner, but I am sure we can convince them to give us something to tide us over!"

Raphael grabbed my hand and I found myself being partially pulled along, partially following Raphael of my own violation. As the firm hand led me forward, I called out in pain. "Ahhh, Raphael could you not grab right there please? It kind of hurts…"

"Oh sorry, I didn't think I was hanging on so tightly." The big man gave me the warmest, most apologetic smile. "I know! How about I just carry you then? You're small enough and I know you don't weigh anything, so it will be no problem!"

I rubbed my wrist feeling the fresh cuts from Professor Hanneman's most recent round of testing. "Nn-o I'm good! I'm just a little sore."

Raphael's smile didn't waiver, but it was clear a new thought just entered his head as he nodded. "That's right you were caught up in the fighting yesterday were you not?!"

"Yes- I was but this has nothing-Ouch..." I hissed as I continued to rub the tender spots under my long gloves.

Raphael's smile faltered this time, as his eyebrows furrowed in concern. "Did you hurt yourself then?"

"Depends on how you define it." I muttered darkly, realized it was just easier to lie and say these cuts were from the fighting yesterday. "I was being stupid, and ended up getting myself and Ashe in trouble..."

"Oh...is Ashe going to be alright?" Raphael's concern continued; the man was an easy read with his heart on his sleeve.

Leaning a bit more into the lie, I nodded. "Ashe was resting in the infirmary this morning, but he might have been released by now."

Raphael's face lit up as he came to a conclusion. "Huh, we should grab him something tasty to eat then! You know, to celebrate his recovery!"

Thinking that wasn't all that terrible of an idea, I followed Raphael into the dining hall. I ended up persuading one of the younger line cooks to hand me a bag of freshly made sweet buns while my classmate kept the main cooks busy. I thanked the young cook and skated out the door before anyone was any wiser.

* * *

As I jogged for the infirmary sweets in hand, my route took me though one of the monastery's many gardens. It wasn't a secret one, just one of the everyday ones, but I remembered the flowers by Flayn's and Manuela's bedside tables and thought it might be nice if I bought everyone some.

It only took a couple of quick flicks of the small dagger I kept on my thigh and I had a bouquet full of lavender, baby's breath, forget-me-nots along with a few of my name sakes. Satisfied I had a gift for everyone, I continued my journey back to the infirmary.

* * *

I took the stairs to the infirmary three at a time, my legs protesting the steps as I raced up the stairs until I reached the landing. I took a second to catch my breath, flipping my hair out of my eyes and adjusted my uniform before I walked into the infirmary. I first checked in with Marianne who was now acting as an overseer and was astounded to find Hilda casually helping around the infirmary.

I did a double take, not quite believing that Hilda was voluntarily helping out, but shrugged and continued on into the injury ward without putting my nose into it.

As I entered, I scanned the injury ward. It was easy to see that both Manuela and Flayn were still sleeping, but, to my relief, Ashe was now awake and alert. I felt some of the tightness in my chest unknot as I attempted to nudge the door shut behind me.

The injured archer appeared to be busy reading, as there was a book open on his lap. At the sound of the closing door, he looked up from his reading and gave me a small wave. There was no one else in the room, which meant that Monica had already been discharged. I found the rapid discharge to be a little strange, but I was having more difficulty closing the door than I was thinking about the mysterious student.

I figured I could ask Claude about her later. He always seemed to know what was going on, so I filed the thought away for a later date. I managed to push the door shut without too much noise, but one of the lily's fell to the ground while I did so. Scowling down at the fallen flower, I decided to drop off my gifts and then come back for it.

I quietly set the forget-me-nots in the vase by Flayn's bed and took the baby's breath over to Manuela. The small white flowers were almost lost under the extravagant roses and other pricy flowers, but a small pitcher plant was easily the strangest of flowers on the girl's bedside tables.

With my hands much less full, I returned for the fallen flower and then took the lavender and lilies over to Ashe with an easy smile. "Hey Ashe, how are you feeling? I brought you some flowers to help cheer you up!"

I held the flowers out towards him, feeling nervous, as I watched the astonished smile slowly creep over the archer's pale features. The intensity of Ashe's blush and smile made each and every one of his freckles stand out and he stuttered for a response. "T-Thank you! This is lovely."

I glanced around and found a small stool next to the archer's bedside. I pulled it closer and sat down next to his bed laughing nervously, scratching my cheek as I smiled. "I didn't think about it until now but it's kind of strange to give a guy flowers isn't it?"

"Well, maybe, it is, but I like them! Lonato used to teach me all about them, which are good for medical purposes and which ones are good for cooking." He sniffed the lavender, holding the strange impromptu bouquet in his good arm. "Did you know that Lavender has a calming property? That's why it makes a good relaxing tea."

"Ah, I feel like I should have known that." I chuckled as I bit my lip and looked down at the bag in my hands. "I grabbed them because I felt like they kind reminded me of you...calming and noble."

I felt I should shut up but watching Ashe hold the flowers while the sun filtered in from the window had me continuing to in spite of my better judgement. "And... this morning when I checked in everyone else, they had all received flowers and get-well cards, but your bedside was kind of empty. It, err, upset me a little bit, so I thought I would grab something to cheer you up."

I felt like I was going to die of embarrassment at my confession and I wasn't quite sure why. My cheeks felt like they were on fire as my grip on the edge of the stool tightened enough to hurt.

"That's very thoughtful of you! You know, Lilianna, you remind me of this noble lady in my book. She's the love interest of the knight you know." Ashe smiled at the flower and then pointed eagerly to his book.

I jerked my head up not sure if I had heard Ashe correctly. "What?"

The palest of pinks flushed over the archer's face as he struggled to explain. "Oh, I am sorry. I love reading, and this is one of my favorites. It's about King Loog, the King of Lions and the Maiden of the Wind."

I nodded, kind of remembering the book that Ashe had chased down a thief for last week. The memories of the walk in the rain, and the events leading up to it floated, to the front of my mind. I shook my head to clear the thoughts as I leaned forward towards Ashe. "So I am like the Maiden of the Wind then?"

"A little bit. She is described as being very beautiful and having green hair." Ashe responded faintly as he put the flowers in the vase next to his bedside.

"That seems to fit Flayn more than it does me." I deflected the complement as I scuffed the tip of my boots along the floor.

"You have a certain rugged charm that this lady has. I think I could see you ripping your dress at a ball to fight off intruders. " Ashe smiled honestly, and I felt something tickling deep down in my chest.

Unsure of what to say to the earnest confession in front of me, I opened the bag I had been holding onto in an attempt to transition away from the book. A sweet scent filled the air as I pulled out a freshly made sweet bun and tried to make things less awkward for the both of us.

"Aww you're such a sweetheart Ashe, but I am not nearly as valiant or brave as the ladies in those fairytales. Now, you, you came down after me. I think that was really brave." I admitted as I handed him the snack.

The blue lion looked like he was going to cry with joy at the sight of the sweet treat. "You even brought me fresh sweet buns from the dining hall! Wow, you really are amazing Lilianna!"

I failed to hold back a laugh as I pulled out another bun. "I had some help. I managed to convince one of the younger chef's while Raphael managed to keep the head cooks busy."

Ashe's face grew dark and he stopped eating. The archer's voice was thick with regret and emotion as he stared down at the snack. "I regret killing him you know. I didn't want to, but in the face of having a teammate killed...I pulled the string back with no remorse."

I took a bite of my own snack, my own heart heavy. "I am sorry I put you in such a position. I shouldn't have…"

"You didn't do anything wrong. I followed you on my own violation and you were only trying to reach your family. I was the one who pulled that bow string back!" Ashe's voice strained, tense with emotion.

I sighed and lowered my snack, my heart growing heavy. "It's not something you should feel guilty about Ashe. You were protecting people who could not fight back. Flayn and Monica wouldn't be here if we had been later in the rescue. Minutes were critical in this scenario and because of that we are here."

"I just can't stop thinking that there might have been something I could have done. Let you talk it out, seen if we could have reasoned with him. Got him to put the weapon down." Ashe looked out the window, his pain filled eyes looking out into the sky as if searching for answers.

I set the bag down on the table and moved to grab Ashe's hand. "Ashe, you can't beat yourself up over this. You can run these scenarios through your head again and again, what-if yourself to death, but it's not going to change the fact three people are alive because of you. You did the best in the given situation. It was stressful and there was so little room for error that you shouldn't beat yourself up over this. You need to focus on the living, not the dead."

My voice was soft as I continued speaking, my grip growing tighter. "...It's the price we sometimes have to pay."

Ashe squeezed my hand back and turned back to look at me. His pale green eyes scanned mine as I stared bitterly down at our interlocked hands. "Then...I'll just have to work harder so it never happens again."

I struggled to smile at the archer's raw optimism. "Ya...So it never happens again…"

Ashe's grip loosened as he finished his treat. "I'm not naïve enough to know life is always like it is in a fairytale, but the stories never mention these types of feelings, do they?"

I shook my head, my mouth a tight thin line. "No, they barely ever mention these decisions...or what it is like to be a survivor."

"I can't help but think of that poor man's family. What will happen to them?" Ashe grabbed one of the lilies from the bouquet I brought him earlier. He twirled it in his fingers as we both stared at the pale creamy white petals.

"I don't know. I don't know if we will ever know. The world is a large place." I struggled for words to reassure him but found myself just stating facts. "But I hope they survive."

"That's not good enough!" Ashe's voice broke as I inhaled sharply.

"What do you want to do Ashe? The soldier had nothing on him that identified him, and we never even caught his name. There's nothing we can do and think about it. Their family is just as likely to kill us if we went looking for them." I sighed again, the conversation weighing heavily on me. I continued it for the young archer's sake, but it didn't make it any easier.

"It is not like they would accept help from us even if we found us." I narrowed my eyes as I crossed my arms and went to get up.

Ashe looked wistfully down at the lily in his hand. "Then what should I do?"

I moved over to lean on the windowsill looking out at the blue sky. "Pray. Pray for the lost, for the dead, for the strength to do better next time."

There was silence for a while and when I looked back, Ashe was holding the lily out to me. "You...have been through a lot, haven't you?"

I didn't say anything for a moment as I held the flower gently in my hand. The petals danced as I twirled it between my fingers as I answered softly. "Ya…you can say that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Corner:
> 
> Hello again! I return with the second promised chapter for the holiday season! Thank you to those who wished me a happy holiday, and I hope you all enjoy/ed whatever holidays your practicing this season! The snow is getting deeper as we head toward new years - and I have a lot planned for this next week! I am not sure how long it will take me to update this next chapter because Whooo Hooo - its a long one and I haven't even began to edit it.
> 
> It's mostly dialog though as Lili ends up on an...impromptu date of sorts. Well she doesn't consider it a date - but it doesn't stop a certain individual from planting a kiss on her anyway - so stay tuned! I'm hoping to have that one up before new years!
> 
> As it is we are quickly heading towards some my favorite chapters/scenarios and have entered the month of October - and I hope your ready to see all the mishaps Lili gets into. (Voluntarily and involuntarily - but you'll have to wait and see how things pan out as we move 'slowly' towards the Battle of the Eagle and Lion.)
> 
> In a recap of the chapter - most noticeably is the conversation the Ashe and Lili needed to have on the sewer explorations. I hope you enjoyed that scene, and seeing Lili interacting with the hopeful archer and at least trying to help patch the guilt he is feeling about the whole scenario. Lili is, rather upset about the whole thing, but knows that there are somethings Ashe doesn't need to know and is trying her best to give him some level of comfort over the whole ordeal.
> 
> Unfortunately she isn't that good at consoling others - so its a little rough. (She gets some points for trying right? She really tried.) We also see Lili sneaking into class and her Golden Deers supporting her giving her a hand when she needs it, and poor Seteth having to put up with all of them. (It was glorious wasn't it? Seteth in as a substitute teacher? He had a rough day too.)
> 
> Anyway - I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I really hope you look forward to that next one! Remember to follow, and like/kudo to show your support! I really really appreciate the support and am so so delighted to know that you 'deer' readers look forward to these chapter releases! I hope to see you soon!


	25. Month of Wyvern Moon - A Measure of Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lili has a impromptu 'date' of sorts and her first reaction is to have them explore the depths of the monastery. Nothing goes quite as either of them plan - but Lili at least gets out and speaks a bit from her heart about somethings that are bothering her. Emotions run sky high as sarcasm and flirting ensue

Chapter 25: Month of Wyvern Moon - A Measure of Trust

Ashe was discharged from the infirmary a few days later with explicit orders to take it easy for the next few days. Seeing the archer up and moving was of great relief to me, however, it did little to ease my anxiousness as Flayn continued sleeping.

My friend was out for the better part of the week before she woke back up under a blanket of flowers. Seteth and I had taken to bringing her fresh flowers every morning, and yet more of them seemed to appear every few hours. The never-ending well wishes included lavish flowers from Ferdinand and Lorenz, while more respectable flowers came from Dedue, Bernadetta, Dimitri, Claude, Dorothea, Raphael, and Mercedes. A couple of pictures and trinkets from the more creative students also made their way onto Flayn's bedside table throughout the week.

Other changes also happened over the course of the next week. One of the most significant changes was that a majority of our classwork had been cut in half, or rather, on reduced contact hours. These reduced hours were used to make room for the focus meetings that were taking place nearly every day. These focus meetings were limited to house members only and they were used to discuss strategies and tactics for the upcoming battle. Students used them to run scenarios in preparation for the upcoming battle of the Eagle and Lion, however, unfortunately I ended up missing quite a few of the meetings early on in the month because Hilda was working me to the bone on duty in the infirmary. Often paired with Marianne or Mercedes, the three of us took on most of the everyday responsibilities Professor Manuela performed while she recovered from her wounds.

When I did manage to score a large amount of free time, I began taking Zu out for flights. It wasn't uncommon for us stopping to speak with traveling merchants or to stop in nearby villages for fun, conversation, or trade. My room began to slowly fill up with trade items, as I followed my advice to not let my room look like Professor Manuela's. The stacks of library books returned to the shelves and in the more nocturnal hours, when I should be sleeping, I took to exploring the underground pathways for more secrets.

I found a quick entry to the underground paths not all that far from my dormitory room, and quickly grew to know several of the Monasteries secret passageways like the back of my hand. In addition to my newfound pastimes, my classroom life also improved. My grades improved radically since I was allowed to pursue my own interests and became rather apparent, rather quickly, that I had a knack for logistics.

One seemingly innocent teatime with Professor Byleth, turned into a very fruitful conversation. Her observant insight, in addition to her being well connected to all students, offered her the ability to guide me in my own interests. Together after a few Sunday teas, Professor Byleth offered me better insight on how to attract more merchants to the Monastery.

Those fateful tea parties blossomed into several, more intense, tea parties involving both Lorenz and Ferdinand. Cereza was a huge help in keeping the conversations going and she was mindful enough to prepare me in advance for the tea parties, granting me both handmade snacks and topics of conversation to help guild my negotiations.

Eventually, through a lot of work and even more tea leaves, I drafted and haggled with both nobles enough to request them to send freshly drafted merchant contracts to their father's for approval. Over seeing my drafts were both Professor Byleth and Seteth, and they were pleased with my progress regarding both fiefdoms.

As it neared my birthday, the signed contracts came back with marks of approval from both lords and soon after a greater influx of goods began to make its way into the markets as the results of fresh market contracts.

Soon most of my wealthier classmates were supporting new training equipment and less injuries were being reported as the direct result of opening trade routes. It was a win-win as more exotic goods began to trickle into Garreg Mach. I drifted in and out of the ever-increasing market stalls, bargaining and selling small trinkets in a vain attempt to locate ginger tea.

Unknown to me at the time, my house leader had been sitting back and watching me speak with the merchants and nobles alike with a growing level of amusement. Many more days were spent pouring over books and old trade agreements in the library. My frustration and restlessness grew as I drafted even more trade agreements for other territories.

* * *

It was one such day during the wyvern moon. I was sitting in a pool of molten gold enjoying the sun's warm rays through the library windows whilst pouring over another trade agreement when I happened to look up and stretch. I was mid-yawn when I noticed my house leader sitting across the table from me, casually flipping through one of the many reading materials scattered around me.

Claude's green eyes flicked up from the book he was reading and he began to grin. "Hey there Petal, do you have a minute? I'd like to bend your ear if you have some time to spare."

I looked down at the mess of papers on my desk and ruffled my hair. "Err, kind of busy here Claude. I am trying to draft another proposal, the merchants in Enbarr disliked my first contract and sent back a compromise, but this is just ludicrous. How can they expect half of what they are proposing?"

I scratched my hair in frustration and groaned at the sheer amount of red ink on the contract in front of me.

My house leader winked and got up from his chair with a glitter in his eye. "Tell you what, how about you take a break then? How about we go for a little flight? You know, to get your mind away from it for a bit. That should help you clear your thoughts for a while."

Immediately suspicious, I shook my head to decline Claude's invite. I did not want to leave my work unfinished, since the merchant's guild was expecting a response within the next week. "That would be slacking, and I believe I have been told off enough for that in these last few months that I think I'll pass."

Claude's smile widened as he held out an inviting hand. "If it's that much of a concern then, how about I'll give you a hand with it later?"

Having been around the Golden Deer house long enough now, I knew better than to take Claude's offer at face value. I raised an eyebrow at my house leader, now firmly on guard. "I see you hanging out with Hilda entirely too much for me to take that offer remotely at face value. I'd rather not owe Hilda anything, or you for that matter, so why should I accept?"

His grin shifted to a sarcastic smirk at my immediate suspicion. "You are a fast learner! Me? I'm not after much, it's just been a while since we last spoke and judging by the amount of papers you are wading through, you could use a break to get your mind off things."

I leaned back and crossed my arms, clicking my tongue. "That's not how this place works and that's definitely not how you work. So, why not just ask what's on your mind and cut to the chase? Or do you just get a kick out of these mind games?"

"A little of A and little of B." Claude answered with ease as he leaned forward over the top of the chair, baiting me further. "Plus, it's rather fun watching you try to figure out what my intentions are."

I flinched, guessing now that Claude had his eye on me that I wasn't going to return to my paperwork anytime soon. I sighed slowly, still unsure of what my house leader wanted. "Claude, I am not trying to figure out what your intentions are at all. If anything, I think it's the other way around..."

"Perceptive of you! So, tell me, is all the crest research that you have been doing with Hanneman, Linhardt, and Lysithea just for fun then?" Claude continued leaning innocently on the back of the chair, smiling at me as he cornered me with a different angle.

"W-what how did you find out about that?" I gasped at the Golden Deer in surprise as he continued to bless me with an easy grin, knowing he had just hit a point of interest.

My house leader's grin and mannerisms had me backtracking trying to figure out what he wanted in earnest.

I bit my lip as Claude went back to his original request. "Come on Petal, let's just go for a casual walk then if you're not in the mood to go flying? I'd suggest horseback riding, but your horsemanship is still pretty awful isn't it?"

I felt my face start to heat up knowing that the Golden Deer was just messing with me now. "No! No thank you, I can figure this out on my own."

"Are you sure you don't want to spend some time with me _alone_?" Claude stressed the last word, and for whatever reason I couldn't put my finger on why he wanted to get me away from my work.

Normally it was the other way around.

Tired of being teased and wanting desperately to get out from under Claude's scrutinizing, predatory grin, I decided to needle him a bit with a taste of his own medicine. "Why, so you can slip me some more sleeping agents?"

The briefest hint that I touched a nerve flicked across Claude's face and then he was grinning again. "Hey now, that's…"

I leaned forward, propping my chin up on my hand and glared up at my house leader knowing I had a valid concern.

Claude sighed heavily, running his hand through his hair. "Alright, fine it was wrong to sip you that sleep agent. I was just hoping you would sleep more soundly; I hereby apologize."

I thumbed the bottom of my lip, contemplating his apology and his current antics, still trying to figure out what he wanted. "I'll consider accepting your apology. How about helping me with this and then I'll take you someplace interesting I discovered the other day?"

Claude's eyes narrowed suspiciously as I gambled with his insatiable curiosity. I felt a smirk of my own pulling at the corners of my mouth as I purred. "Of course, you'll need to trust me a bit, you know, keep things a bit interesting."

"I'll need a bit of reassurance you're not going to just try to kidnap me again." Claude's reply to my proposal was caught somewhere between a tease and a comeback.

_Ah._

The lightbulb clicked on for me and I had a better inclination of what my house leader wanted.

Now having a better inclination about what my house leader was bothering me for, I hummed. "Hmm, you're interested in knowing what I was going to say to you that night you were sick aren't you?"

The Golden Deer chuckle was deep and hearty, but the warmth didn't reach his eyes as he snapped his fingers. "Bingo! I have been dying to know, but it seems we both have been a bit busy. So, I figured I would catch up with you now."

I considered the idea and realized I probably needed to have this conversation with Claude sooner rather than later. With the Battle of the Eagle and Lion being about three weeks away, he needed to know about my crest. Reluctantly, and fairly certain I was going to regret giving away my secrets, I began packing up my notes.

As I stuffed my papers into my bag moodily, Claude cocked his head to the side. "I thought we were going to work on that?"

I continued to shuffle all the papers into a pile and tucked them away in my bag.

"We are," I leaned over the desk and whispered as Claude leaned in towards me. "but I don't want to do it in the library anymore."

My eyes slid to Hubert and Edelgard who had just entered the library with a bubbly Monica. For having been kidnapped and missing for over a year, she was hanging onto Edelgard with a strange amount of optimism and buoyancy.

The Golden Deer followed my line of sight and winked his understanding at me. "That works for me."

* * *

Together we left the main floor of the library, with me leading the way up to the second floor. Claude followed a few steps behind me, seemingly perplexed by my decision to head to the second floor. I kept him waiting as I led the way around the twisted rows and columns towards the quietest, least disturbed portion of the library.

"Ok," I stopped and leaned against the wall, turning to face the puzzled deer. "Secrets don't come cheap; some are more expensive than others. What do you have to offer me?"

"Didn't I just offer to help you with that trade agreement?" Claude paused to study me, looking me over as intensely as I studied him.

"You did, in exchange for getting to speak with me. We are talking, are we not?" I folded my arms. Casually leaning against the grey stone wall with a teasing smile, I watched the Golden Deer's brow knit together in confusion.

"And going for a walk." Claude tacked on the other requirement, as I began smirking.

"I didn't forget that requirement, do you think I won't fulfill my end of the bargain?" I smirked, leaning my head to the side in ease as the Golden Deer took a step closer.

_He's going to call my bluff._

I had a minor internal crisis as Claude took another step closer. One of my hands slipped behind me with the key from my pocket as his hand found its way under my chin.

I wasn't ready for this as the Golden Deer tilted my head up towards him.

Claude's voice was a teasing purr as he leaned in closer. "Come on Petal, can't you just open up to me just a little? Tell me what your game is?"

My hand worked frantically behind me and I managed to locate the hidden lever in the rock just in time.

I smirked confidently up at him. "I'm fulfilling my half of the bargain, don't worry. However, just how much I discuss with you depends greatly on how much you're willing to share with me. Secrets for secrets, right? That's a game you enjoy playing?"

My barbed comment caught my scheming house leader off guard, and I took the opportunity to flip the lever. The wall behind me fell away as I took a step backwards, away from him.

"Coming?" I gestured slyly for the Golden Deer to follow as he stared at the dark hole in the wall in awe.

It was fun watching his expression change from a predatory gleam to one of awe. A second later the shock of awe was replaced with the most deviously, delighted, grin. "Now there's an interesting secret. How did you figure that one out?"

The traveling merchant in me took hold of the opportunity and I found myself asking. "Is it worth sufficient enough to get you to start on a trade agreement for the Riegan territory?"

The Golden Deer's eyebrows furrowed again, trying to figure me out. He stared at the looming darkness as I took another step back. "What? Come again? Why would you want that?"

I clicked my tongue; upset I had even mentioned that I was after a new contract from the Riegan territories as well. I shrugged, from the frying pan into the fire as they say. "You heard me, is it worth getting you to draft up a merchant trade agreement for your governing region?"

"I heard you were interested in increasing the merchant wares in the area, but is that really what you're after? Why would you be interested in that?" Claude scratched his head as the door began to shut. "Hey!"

I moved a bit further back into the dark tunnel with a wink, twirling the key in one finger. "If you want to know more, you better follow me inside before it shuts. That's a one-way door without the key."

The door started to inch shut and Claude made the decision to trust me enough to step inside the passageway. As the Golden Deer stepped into the darkness, the wall clicked back into place, shuttering us both inside.

It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. My hand pocketed the key and then found the wall. As my hand trailed over the dark stone, I heard Claude's optimistic voice break through the darkness.

"Wow, this sure is dark in here."

The cheeky comment gave me the rough location of my house leader and I reached out for him. "Here, give me your hand."

Claude must have sensed me moving, or perhaps his dark vision was just that good, but either way, a breath later, I felt a hand touching the tips of my outreached glove.

"Can't you just light a candle?" The Golden Deer inquired lightly, giving no sign at all that the impending darkness bothered him in the slightest.

"Nope, I can't." I muttered as I felt my way along the wall, gently leading him down into the bowls of the Monastery.

Claude didn't give up. The Golden Deer followed me, our hands interlocked as he suggested. "What about using your magic? I know I have seen you using light spells before."

Claude kept a careful grip on my hand as I pulled him down into the darkness without saying anything.

_This was one of the reasons I needed to talk with you._

I wanted to tell him, but somehow what came out was something more sarcastic. "You can either choose to follow me Mr. Clever Deer, or you can stay here until I come back this way in a few hours."

He didn't seem perturbed by my threat, as his cheeky voice echoed down the cavern. "Guess I have no choice then, huh?"

Claude let go of my hand in order to switch to his other hand. The Golden Deer's grip just grazing over my wounded wrist and I hissed in pain.

"Something the matter?"

I was forced to stop as Claude's grip tightened at the chance something was wrong. I paused as I adjusted the archer's grip as he bumped into me. "It's nothing...I just have a cut that is still healing right there…"

His grip loosened as I shook out my hand. "Oh, sorry."

I waved him off and continued to lead him further down the tunnel system I had been exploring. The twisting, turning, pathways reached far under the library, down deep into the depths of the monastery.

I led him down in silence, giving the Golden Deer ample opportunity to think. "So, Petal did something happen to your wrist?"

"Has been happening, is a better way to explain it." I emphasized as I sighed. The steady drip of water could be heard as we stopped at a fork in the road. I contemplated where I wanted to take him, unable to come to a decision, I inquired. "Left, or right?"

"Umm, I am going to have to trust you on this one. I haven't the slightest clue where we are at." Claude's voice was full of unsated curiosity at this point and I guessed he was almost fit to burst.

I shrugged in response, not caring about which direction we went. "That's my bonus, a bargaining chip for later. You'll never know where the other route will take you unless you make a deal with me."

Claude's voice was still light despite the darkness. "Soooo, what's to stop me from not nosing around down here by myself?"

I felt the Golden Deer's grip tighten ever so slightly, as I shrugged nonchalantly. "The extreme possibility that you'll take a wrong turn and never see the light of day again?"

My house leader was quick to pick up on my relaxed sarcasm. "You seem to be doing just fine, navigating like a pro in this darkness."

I snorted, still waiting for an answer to my simple question. "Tsk, I have a history of exploring tombs and ruins, I know my way around a dark maze. Can you say the same?"

"Fair point." Claude chuckled lightly, the half-hearted sound echoing down the pathways eerily.

I heard a dry rustling and leaned forward in a low hiss. "You never know what's down here so be careful! Yes, I might travel around down here blind but it's only because I know where I am going! It helps avoid detection."

I wasn't totally sure if my message was getting through to my curious house leader, so I reluctantly added. "And yes, other times I do manage to bring a light and go exploring...it's not always pretty."

"That's extremely dangerous!" Claude's voice hissed in alarm, his voice started to bounce along the stones into the expansive darkness.

The noise put me on high alert as the rustling from deeper in the depths moved. Despite the pitch black darkness, I made an effort to put my hand over his mouth.

"Hush!" I hissed softly as I managed to put my hand over my house leader's mouth. "Did you not listen to what I just said? Yes, it's dangerous down here! I have run into several monsters while exploring!"

I pressed Claude up against the wall as the rustling grew louder.

My voice was a faint whisper as I continued with a soft hiss. "The difference between you and me exploring down here is that I am expendable, you are not!"

I sensed, rather than heard, the Golden Deer take a deep breath and go quiet for a second. I was about to remove my hand when he pressed a swift kiss into the palm of my glove. With a shocked gasp, I pulled my hand away and took an unsteady step back. Claude's grip on my other hand didn't lessen as I felt my face heating up.

My surprised gasp seemed to be the reaction Claude was looking for as I heard him shifting, his uniform rustled lightly in the darkness. He had to possess a very good sense of location, because his next breath grazed over my ear as he whispered. "Now hold on, what makes you think you're expendable?"

I struggled to think, eternally glad that the forbidding darkness that hid just how flustered I was feeling.

"Just-just pick a direction, both of these lead to the surface." I tried to whisper confidently, but it came out rather breathless.

"Too scared to answer my question?" Claude's voice was low and husky as he teased me relentlessly. However, I caught a slight quiver in his voice that betrayed just the tiniest bit of a plea.

"That's the whole point of this little walk isn't it?" I snapped, gathering my wits back together and loosening my hold on the Golden Deer's hand. "Now pick a direction."

Claude realized what I was doing, and I felt his grip tighten just a bit as if to tell me he would stop and to not let go. "Hmm, and I guess you won't just tell me where each one lets out?"

"Those are secrets for a later date." I huffed softly, still flustered and caught off guard by the Golden Deer's antics.

Claude picked up on my unease and ran with it. "Ohh, so we are on a date now? Sure, is a strange place for one."

My frustration gave way to a creeping anger as I hissed irately. "If you want, I can just leave you down here!"

"Try it." The Golden Deer dared as if to test my resolve.

"Idle threats won't work down here Petal. You have already asked me to help you review the trade agreements from Enbarr, and now you have been asking me to review a possible contract for my home territory as well. Plus…" Claude tightened his grip on my hand. "You just said I am essential, but you fail to realize that you are too."

I rolled my eyes, done with the current conversation. "Sure Claude, compare me to you. Tell me how I am remotely essential to you?"

There was no noise for a short time. I held my breath as the rustling moved off down the passages. Claude heard the movement as well and he was silent, choosing his words carefully as he replied. "You're a member of the Golden Deer, right? That means you were interested in something I have to offer, right? If that's true, then..."

I interjected over top of him, playing mind games down in the depths of the monastery was not what I had in mind. "All I heard in that sentence is right, so right it is."

"So you're agreeing with me then?" Claude breathed heavily as I pulled him towards the tunnel on the right, not answering him.

As we set down a path the Golden Deer tried everything to get me to talk more. He resorted to using a variety of methods from pouting, teasing, to downright full throttle flirting before realizing I wasn't going to play anymore games. Claude finally went quiet as I continued to lead us on an upwards trending path.

* * *

I used the silence to think. I had to seriously contemplate just how many of my secrets I could let Claude in on, and which ones need to stay a secret from the noisy deer. The most pressing matter I thought the Golden Deer should be made aware of was the small matter of the Death Knight. I thought it was prudent that Claude be made aware that the Death Knight and his people had an accurate description of me and had orders to capture me on the spot. That led into some of my past origins though, and I wasn't quite certain if I should hide my past from him or if I should disclose the reason I have been traveling on the road for years.

The fact that the dark cloaked mages were aware I was back in Fodlan had been weighing on me heavily for the past few weeks. My unease was a large part of the reason I had taken to revisiting the old merchant contracts. With all the new trade and the influx of new merchants, it would be much harder to track what escape route I had used if I needed to run.

There was also the matter from the summer months. I knew now that Claude was interested and invested in crests, but I was not entirely certain as to why. Chat's with Hilda had told me that Claude possessed a minor crest of Riegan, and that he had only this past year become the heir to the Riegan house. Not knowing Claude's intentions and reasoning for investigating crests made me all the more hesitant to let my house leader know, regardless of how broken it was, about my own.

Those two issues mattered to me a lot more than anything the Golden Deer following me had to say, so I focused on figuring out how to disclose that information.

Claude and I walked for a while in silence. Me with my own thoughts and Claude, I assumed, had his own. However, my house leader's hold on my hand didn't falter and he followed me along readily enough.

Probably because I had piqued his interest and had shown him that I still possessed secrets he could uncover.

We were nearing our destination when I finally spoke up. "Claude…?"

It was the first sound I had uttered in a while and the Golden Deer perked up at the sound of his name. "Hmm?"

"Before we reach the end of this tunnel, I want…" I went silent, still not entirely certain I could trust my house leader. Rumors were ripe when it came to my house leaders coming and goings, so it was hard to pin down what was fact from fiction.

The Golden Deer's voice was ripe with more teasing as I paused near the exit. "You sure do have a lot of wants and demands huh?"

"...I want to trust you." I muttered quietly and my house leader immediately stopped teasing.

"Wait, so this is actually kind of serious isn't it?"

I nodded, aware that my body language couldn't be seen, and forced out a pointed accusation. "You were the one that asked me to talk."

I internally cursed my short temper as the words came out sharper than I intended. I scowled as my free hand brushed around the wall looking for the lock mechanism. As my hand searched the worn stone and brick, I partially blamed the man behind me for my agitation and nervousness.

Claude's voice cut through my unease as he cleared his throat. "Ya, but I didn't think it would actually work. Now what was that about trusting me?"

I scowled as my hand located the heavy lever. I muttered in a low voice, not quite believing I was speaking from my heart for once. "I want to trust you."

"Uh, huh so you don't already?"

It was impossible to read Claude's body language the same as he couldn't read mine, but the condescending tone in his voice was enough.

Avoiding the question, I asked one in return. "How much do you trust me?"

My house leader was quiet as I tugged him forward and brought our intertwined hands up to the wall. In a soft voice I whispered. "This is the end of this tunnel. You'll have to do all these mechanics by feel anyway, so here's what you're feeling for."

I guided our hands down the wall until I felt the mechanism. Then I let my hand drop and moved out of the way as he pulled the lever. The spring creaked a bit, but the door shifted open to reveal a setting sun on the west most tower.

The Golden Deer pulled the door back and whistled. "Wow, now that is some view."

Claude complimented the scenery as we both blinked in the setting sun. I stretched as I entered the fading sunlight, not surprised that we had been walking for a while. With a fleeting look down at the darkened tunnel I took a step out into the gusty wind.

I took a deep breath of fresh air, confirming that the resplendent sunset was indeed a view as I nodded over to our side. "There's a few steps over there that lead up to the landing. It's out of the wind, if you want to grab a seat for a bit."

I pointed out a set of stairs someone had built out against the rocks that still allowed for an undisturbed view as the Golden Deer continued to take in the view.

* * *

The waxing face of the moon was just starting to peek out from behind the clouds, giving an almost unparalleled sight of the setting sun, the moon, and the season's stars. The dazzling sky faded into the mountain peaks blending and becoming one with land below. I retreated to the stairs to watch another sunset while Claude poked his head around, investigating the new area thoroughly. As my inquisitive house leader looked around the platform, I leaned against the wall a knot forming in my stomach in apprehension for the conversation to come. My eyes drifted to watch the Golden Deer's silhouette moving against the setting sun.

As the Golden Deer completed his explorations, he turned to look at me. Claude's gaze was impressed, and yet still inquisitive. Not knowing what was to come, I felt another knot form in my throat.

"Huh, not a bad spot at all if you're looking for some peace and quiet. Is there some other way up here?" Claude inquired as he finished poking around the platform.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to steady my nerves. I coughed once, trying to clear the lump in my throat. "While, if you can fly yes, or if you want to shoot a grappling hook up here. I suppose that would be another way to do it."

Claude let out a hearty chuckle as he stuffed his hands into his jacket pockets. "Right right, totally. I see it now someone, and by someone, I mean me, dangling off a rope a couple of stories up and having to be rescued by Petra or by your beautiful self."

I stifled a grin, his roguish charm helping to ease my nerves just a little. "I'm sure professor Byleth would be the first one to come to your aid if you were dangling off a dangerous rope."

I flicked a hand behind us, towards the watchtower. "I do know that there is an entrance to the east side of the tower, but from what I can tell, this side and that side are not connected unless you choose to break the wall down."

My house leader turned to survey the landscape, looking more melancholy than I have ever seen him. "Hmm, interesting. This would make an excellent lookout post."

"That was probably the intention at one point." I pulled one of my knees up close to me, deciding to get this over with sooner than later. "So, are you going to answer my question now?"

Claude's face pinched a little bit, betraying just the slightest hint that he had probably been trying to avoid answering my question. "Which question was that?"

I ground my teeth, my growing apprehension and doubt if I was making the right decision grew with each mind game we played. "This isn't a game Claude! I need to know if I can trust you."

"Well that's a fair question, how much can I trust you, Petal?" The Golden Deer's eyes sparkled, somehow reflecting both a glimmer of hope and fleeting fear in the fading sunlight.

I was silent as he came over and crossed his legs, situating himself on the ground in front of me.

"I trusted you, and then you drugged me." I answered him flatly, attempting to hold my anxiety back. "So, that's why you get to answer first."

"You also drugged mine." Claude was quick to point out that I had committed the first offence.

My tempter began to get the better of me and I growled, clutching my leg closer to me. "It was with medication to help you!' I was honest when you asked about it!"

Claude shrugged as he sat back. "Mine wasn't any different. You weren't sleeping well so I gave you something to help you rest easier."

I thought back to how Claude had been so suspicious of me when I offered him the tea, I contemplated if it was a good idea or not to try that angle. One look at the open, yet somehow guarded, look on the Golden Deer's face in front of me had me looking for alternative routes.

Internally I was trying to figure out how to approach the Golden Deer. I realized I wasn't getting anywhere with my defensive tactics, and I began to reflect. I didn't know that much about being an heir to a dukedom, but I guessed that assassination and kidnapping attempts were frequent and probably life threatening. So, it probably had taken a lot for him to just follow me into the darkness, and the jokes about kidnapping were probably a hint at something with a darker origin.

I bit my lip. It couldn't have been any easier for Claude then it was for me, and if the rumors were true, the Golden Deer in front of me had only recently been declared heir to the Alliance. Doubt and suspicion had to follow him around a lot, and that made sense when I considered the attitudes of some of the other Golden Deer House students.

I sighed and closed my eyes again, not wanting to get wrapped up in anything more than my own problems. I just let my thoughts filter out into the night sky. "Claude, I'll be honest. I am normally pretty good at reading people, but I can't ever seem to get a good read on you. Some things you do or say make me want to trust you, and those always seem to be the ones that matter. Then I turn around and find you doing strange things like test out poisons on people in the mess hall, plan accurate ambushes, and there are even minor instances of blackmail."

I pinched the bridge of my nose and slowly released my breath. "And that's not all! I know you're smart too, but then I see you finishing your own homework while the professor checks it! So, I don't know what to think. You always seem to have plans on top of backup plans, but you're mindful of others too."

I continued voicing my concerns not daring to look Claude in the eye. "There have been episodes where you're sneaking into the dining halls for snacks and others where you're shooting arrows in the middle of class and it's just...hard. It's like half the time I am looking at the class clown, and the next instance I have to worry if my goblet has been drugged. You there and you pull thru when it matters though, and I suppose that's all I should really be considering…"

I finally expended all my turbulent thoughts and opened my eyes to see the Golden Deer staring at me with an intensity that took my breath away.

"You really do keep a closer eye on me then I thought." Claude put his hands in front of his face, his guarded emerald green eyes peeking out at me from between his fingers. "So is your problem with trusting me rooted in a problem with my behavior then?"

"I didn't say that. I said you're unpredictable and that makes it hard for me to decide what information I can trust you with." I explained miserably, wishing I wasn't caught in this mess to begin with.

My house leader chuckled lightly but his eyes betrayed the hurt. "So, you don't trust me then…"

I exhaled, trying to watch my house leader's reactions, trying to frame my words to be truthful and honest for once, rather than pandering to what I thought he wanted to hear. "Claude, I'm trying, I really am, but I barely know _you_. I see a leader who is trying his best to serve his house and given the hectic circumstances you keep being given I think you do it well."

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see the next wound I inflicted with my truthful analysis. "I also see a man with severe ambitions and a thirst for power."

I paused collecting my thoughts, unsure if what I was saying was the right thing or if I was breaking whatever relationship I had with my house leader. I owed it to Claude to face him and was surprised to see that the Golden Deer seemed to be listening intently. The lack of refute, or snide comments gave me the encouragement to continue. "And yet, despite all that - I can't…I can't get the man who was in my room the other night. What I saw clearly told me you have more than one side to you, but that means nothing!"

I felt the knot in my throat come back with a vengeance, and I wasn't certain why I was trying to choke back tears. "...because it's not like you trust me either."

Claude took my entire analysis of his personality in stride, pulling his hands away from his face as he flashed me a charming wink that did not match his eyes. "If you're looking to find out which side of me is the real one, you're going to be disappointed. They are all me, Petal."

"This isn't getting anywhere." I informed him pointedly. "I'm genuinely trying to voice my concerns and you're being defensive and somehow flirty."

In response to my call out the Golden Deer scooted a bit closer and laid his head against my leg. Claude's face felt warm as he closed his eyes. "Call it a habit, I don't like being confined to a box. I told you before I like to keep people guessing and that it was one of my charms."

I was dissatisfied with Claude's answer but realized he had been upfront about his personality from the start.

"What if…" I watched my house leader's emerald green eyes flicker open to stare at me.

I decided to risk it. Risk telling my house leader almost most of the stuff I knew. Some things I still wasn't sure I should tell him, but I knew for certain that I could not let the two most important things escape his attention.

I keep my eyes locked on the sly hint of emerald that stared up at me. "What if I told you that the kidnappers who took Flayn also had a secondary objective and I knew what that was?"

"Hmm? I am listening." Claude kept his head on my leg and opened his eyes a little more in surprise as I opened up.

Satisfied that I possessed his full undivided attention now, I continued. "What would you do if I told you _I_ was the secondary objective? That they possessed a detailed description of me and that they were able pick me out of a crowd?"

The Golden Deer thumbed his bottom lip in thought. It was easy to see he was doing calculations. I pressed my point not waiting for him to answer, uncertain if my nerves would fail me. "I'm sure you have heard something from Byleth, you're always at her side or Hilda's when you're not busy doing your own thing, so I figured you had heard that already."

I lay my head on my knee, rubbing my forehead back and forth, allowing my hair to hide my uneasy expression as I opened up. "That probably isn't new information, but I would wager all the coins I have ever possessed that you probably don't know that I was _chased_ into Alymra?"

I didn't look up to see Claude's reaction, choosing to keep my head buried as I continued. "I was...chased out of my home when my adoptive father was killed. The men in black robes that we fought down in the sewers last week. Those men down in the sewers...wore the same masks they did."

That did it.

Claude's alarmed voice spoke volumes to the amount of surprise and concern he was withholding as he sat upright, pulling away from me. "Wait! Wait! Wait! Hold up, you're telling me you ran all the way to Alymra just to escape these guys and now they are out looking for you again? Can you at least tell me why?!"

I refused to raise my head. If I was being honest, I was scared to know what kind of face Claude was making. Instead, I hesitantly held out my hand.

"Ummm?" The Golden Der made a confused noise as I held out my hand palm up

My voice was muffled as I instructed. "Go ahead and take my glove off, carefully please."

I held my breath as Claude reached up and started unlacing my glove. The Golden Deer managed to pull the glove halfway down before he started seeing the cuts. Some of them were fresh, a few hours old with bandages still around them.

The surprise in his voice was colored with concern, and an unyielding amount of curiosity. "Ok, so this just gets weirder. Why do you have a million cuts on your arm?"

There it was. The next opening I could take. To be honest with him and tell him the other part of my story.

My voice was thick with emotion, as I tried to hold it back. "You asked why I am doing crest research, but I guess it never occurred to you that I might be the test subject?"

"That's…" Claude's voice faded off as he finished removing my glove. Roughly calloused fingers from years of archery danced lightly over my arm sending shivers up my spine.

I waited, still hiding my face while giving Claude time to process the information. As I expected he came to a quick realization as to why I had been chased into another country but unknown mages, why I hated nobles and anything to do with privilege, and he probably also attributed the scars on my back to the attack.

"You told me you fled to Almyra when your home burnt down, but this is much more isn't it?"

I felt the Golden Deer's fingers dance down my arm, avoiding the fresh wounds until he was able to thread his hand in mine. Our fingers laced together as he gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

I couldn't find the strength to say anything as I gave a small squeeze back. Unable to mask my fear as I started to shake. Realization of what I had just told my house leader weighed heavily on me, and I wasn't sure if I should run, or stay put. I fought the fight or flight sensation as Claude's genuine smile looked down at our intertwined hands.

"Well, that's quite the secret isn't it?" The Golden Deer let out a low whistle of admiration at my revelation. "Any idea why they are after your crest so badly?"

I tightened my grip on his hand as the shaking got worse. The desire to run mounting as my voice caught in my throat.

"I'll take that as a yes." Claude's voice thrummed with curiosity as I attempted to find the courage to disclose the next half of my secret.

The Golden Deer started humming, apparently amused to discover my secrets. "Well, my guess is that your crest is super rare then. If Hanneman, the leading crest scholar…"

Claude went silent as he continued thinking. "That's why you're here on a scholarship, isn't it? They are studying your crest?"

I couldn't confirm or deny his observations as I continued to shake. The Golden Deer didn't seem to mind me holding back. He hummed a little tune in between listing his thoughts and connections as I continued to keep my head down.

It felt like an eternity before I found the courage to mutter. "I shouldn't use magic anymore."

Claude paused in rattling off his theories, apparently caught off guard by this new development. "Wait - why?"

My voice caught as I tried to explain the next problem, while not revealing all my secrets. "Because...my crest is magic activated." My tense, soft, voice was nothing like my normal heavy sarcasm, and my voice shook as I continued. "We also know it's a major crest like professor Byleth's, but that's about all we know at this time. That's why I have all those...wounds on my arm. For investigation and testing."

I allowed the half-truth to roll off my tongue, not quite a lie but not quite ready to lay out some of my heavier secrets either. I was nearing my limits on what I wanted to trust my house leader with. Given that my limited magic use was important for the upcoming battles it was imperative that Claude be made aware of my limitations, and he also deserved to know about the Death Knight and the mage's targeting me.

However, I felt that Claude did not need to know about my crest powers or what happened when my crest activated. It was a secret I wasn't willing to trust him with just yet.

I felt torn, ready to run and I nearly did so when I felt a reassuring hand on the top of my head. Confused, I looked up as Claude lightly ruffled my hair. "That's good to know. Thanks for trusting me Lilianna. Now that I know a bit more, I can do a better job at looking out for you."

His reassurance wasn't what I was after and I groaned. "I don't need you to look out for me! I need this crest to go away!"

"Ha, everything's coming together now. Sorry, but I can't do anything about your crest, but looking out for you is my job right? Make sure you're doing your homework and not skipping class ? Isn't that what you trusted me with when you joined the Golden Deer?" Claude teasing helped ease my fear and I glared at him as he pushed a lock of hair out of my eyes.

"I joined the Golden Deer because you intrigued me, Mr. Von Riegan. Not for someone to look out and treat me like a dainty princess, but because you _interested_ me." I informed him tartly.

As if sensing the opportunity Claude leaned in closer, tucking my hair behind my ear as he chuckled. "Haha, you couldn't resist my charming wit huh?"

I snorted and rolled my eyes at his teasing flirtations. "Might I remind you that you had just poisoned yourself and were on the verge of passing out? Not exactly the most charming of instances."

Claude pulled his hand away and held out my glove. "So, was it my irresistible good looks then?"

I looked down at my glove and immediately rejected him. "What? No!"

My rapid-fire rejection caused him to laugh heartily. "Ha! That was a really quick response Petal...it's almost like you're guilty."

My house leader's eyes narrowed as he gave me a sly grin. "Does your Golden Deer interest you then?"

"That is a rigged question." I answered flatly, taking my glove from him and leaning back against the cold stone wall. "Now, who's asking all the pointed questions?"

Claude easily played with my emotions as he leaned away as if in shock. "Ouch, so defensive. All right, all right, you have a fair point. As compensation, I'll answer anything you want to ask me."

It was a glorious opportunity, and I quickly thought about all the things I could ask him. I could ask him what it's like being heir to a dukedom, what his past times were, his favorite book, if he knew of any interesting pieces of literature, about any of his ever-growing plethora of poisons. What he thought of me, if he found anyone cute, why he was so close to Hilda...there were a number of things I was dying to ask him, but there was only one question that I needed an immediate answer to.

"Now that you know that I have a crest, what will you do?"

Claude took a deep breath, apparently having anticipated my question. "Nothing, for the moment. I do plan to start looking into the rumors on your mages and the Death Knight but Teach and I were already doing that before you dropped your little secret on me. There is also a tricky little bit about the upcoming battle, but you can use an axe so I can handle the rest."

He waited as if testing if I would take the bait. When I did not answer, the doubt and unease written on my half-chewed lip he put his hand on my knee and winked. "So, is there anything _personal_ you want to ask me?"

I snorted suspecting I was falling into some kind of trap, so I asked the first thing that came to mind that might catch my scheming house leader by surprise. "Ok, I'll bite. Tell me Claude, just how _long_ have you been hot for teacher?"

"Wa- wait what? Is that really the question you want to ask me?!" My question caught the Golden Deer completely off guard and it clearly wasn't the direction he wanted me to take.

Realizing I had hit some kind of unintended secret, I pushed for answers. "We have already established that you are obviously crushing on the professor, so how _long_ have you been pursuing her?"

"Oh wow, ok you're really more observant than I gave you credit for." Claude started blushing heavily at my blunt questioning, but it did not escape me that he continued to keep his fingers laced together with mine.

I grinned slyly, glad to be returning the discomfort he had given me down in the tunnels. "You need a slightly better poker face sometimes."

"That's not true I have an impeccable poker face!" Claude blurted out, still trying to figure out my question.

"Uh huh, try letting your emotions into your eyes a bit more." I muttered as I tugged my hand away from his.

Claude looked down to watch as I released his hand. "Ok huh, damn you're not just observant, you're sharp. Ok, so that was totally not a question I was expecting from you."

The Golden Deer thought about my question for a second and then spoke with a tone of voice that I equated to something close to revere. "Pretty much from the start. Seeing her in action the first time was truly amazing, plus it helps that Teach is easy on the eyes."

I rolled my eyes as my house leader continued his revere. "But she is also super smart, it's almost a shame that she only sees me as a student."

"Man, sounds like you have it pretty hard there Mr. clever deer." My voice was dry as I watched the tips of Claude's ears turn a deep crimson.

My house leader attempted to laugh off his embarrassment. "Haha, yup. There now you know one of my secrets, are you happy now?"

"Not really." I sighed as the sun faded below the horizon behind Claude's head. I was still feeling uneasy, and it felt like the weight on my shoulders had only increased rather than decreased.

Claude put his chin on my knee and pouted. "Awww, are you sulking?"

I raised an eyebrow at the Golden Deer in question. "Why would I be sulking? You're obviously happy around the professor. She's one of the only people I think I have ever seen you give a true smile to and you seem to really admire her. So why should I care?"

The Golden Deer's eyes glittered as he pouted a bit. "Ouch, it's a bit frigid out here don't you think?"

"Can't say I find it cold at all." I shrugged as I looked over towards the setting sun. The last glimmers of gold sunlight fought the looming darkness of night as I watched silently, still feeling like I was missing something important.

"That was sarcasm Petal." Claude informed me tartly as I shrugged.

"Really? I couldn't tell."

My sarcasm seemed to bother the Golden Deer as he sighed and leaned back. "Ok, ok, I have another secret to share."

Claude scrubbed his hand thru his hair as I turned back to him, tilting my head to one side. I began tugging my glove back into place as my house leader scratched the bottom of his chin in thought. "You asked about my interest in Byleth, but in truth it's not really that I am interested in Teach so much as I am interested in her sword. I mean don't get me wrong, Teach is amazing, but I'm not naïve enough to think I stand a chance at gaining her attention right now."

I frowned and leaned forward toward him despite myself. "Your interest is in the Sword of the Creator?"

Claude winked at me, and suddenly I was unsure again on if he was telling me the truth or if he was simply leading me on. "Have you heard the rumor that the Sword of the Creator? It is said to have the power to cleave mountains in two. Some even say it was a gift from the goddess, to be wielded by Nemesis the King of Liberation."

"I highly doubt that." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Ya, me too but watching Teach in action makes me think that it might just be possible for her to cleave mountains." Claude's eyes glassed over for a second and then he looked back at me. "You should watch her in action sometime."

I snorted as I started to pick at the lacing on my glove. "I spar with the professor on occasion, along with Felix and a couple of the other students. I'm not in the habit of neglecting my training nearly as much as I am of neglecting my schoolwork you know."

Claude's laugh was airy this time as he watched me picking at the knot on my glove. "Speaking of which, you have been doing a lot better I see. I am getting less reports about you skipping class and I haven't needed to chase you around to give you homework packets recently."

I fumbled with one hand and debated on taking my glove off just to undo the knot. I grumbled in frustration as I picked at it. "I struck a deal with Professor Hanneman about my homework. He doesn't give me any and I take the initiative to set my tasks myself. That's part of the reason behind the trade agreements. I enjoy being useful, and its less of a waste of paper."

I didn't tell Claude about all the details of my deal with our homeroom professor but gave him enough information to not question it. A low rumble formed in my chest as the knot refused to come loose. In my growing frustration, I began to pull my glove back off.

"Here, I'll help you with that."

I blinked in surprise at Claude's offer but leaned down to offer him my arm. The Golden Deer studied the knot for a second and then used his deft fingers to undo the knot. He had the strings undone in a few seconds, and with a cleaver smirk, pulled the lacing tight.

"How's that?"

"Fine." I felt a slight rush of heat as Claude got up and stretched.

The light from the sun blinked and then disappeared out of sight, the fading reds of the retreating sunlight cast a purple glow into the night sky as the stars and moon twinkled harmlessly overhead. "Ok then Petal, now how do we get down?"

"Why do you keep calling me Petal?" I got up and dusted myself off, stretching alongside him as we both looked up at the stars.

"Cause I can, or would you rather me fawn over you? I could call you _my dear_ instead?" Claude's smirk was mischievous, like he was hiding something from me, as his cheeky retort caused me to roll my eyes.

"Uh huh, really smooth there Claude. Alright, let me show you how to get back to ground level without jumping."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Corner:
> 
> Happy 2021 everyone! Ohhh I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the new years - an interesting way to start off the New Year yes? With a slightly spicy - ok a hell of a teaser chapter - I really hope you enjoyed that ride. This was probably one of my more favorite chapters I have wrote to date - following the little incidents with Lili smuggling Claude into her room for the night - both chapter/s hold a special place in my heart.
> 
> Anyway woot! I am still on a rush having wrote such an intense chapter - what just happened there? Lili and I are both trying to figure that out.
> 
> Claude is definitely having some fun at the expense of Lili's heart(and braincells) - and Lili is acting rather cold on his advances? If I have to take a guess it is because she is trying to be serious with him and really was stressed out about telling him some of her secrets, and he isn't realizing that she is trying to be serious.
> 
> And it's not like Lili told him everything, she's not prepared for that. If your wondering why she doesn't just come clean and tell him what her crest does, think about it, people are hunting her for it, the power of 'sight' could be very valuable to anyone who manages to get their hands on her and Claude is the next Sovereign Duke of the Leicester Alliance. If he found out, Lili fears Claude might use her, which is why she wanted a straight answer from him and why trust is so important.
> 
> Same reasoning occurs, and that lack of trust shows when Lili isn't quite prepared to tell him about her origins either. We, and the Golden Deer, do however, find out a little more about why she was in Almyra at the start of the story. Claude is thinking its bandits that also caused the scar on her back, along with forcing her to flee Fodlan. (While true, not they are not the same bandits that killed her adoptive father.) Lili's not in the mood to split hairs here however, she's genuinely terrified and really laying out some heavy problems for Claude to be made aware of.
> 
> So, in the end Lili chooses to trust him…as much as she can right now. It's taken months for Claude to gain her trust, slowly getting her to attend classes and, now she is opening up a little. To bad Lili's people skills are a bit rusty, to much hanging out with Navan at bars I guess.
> 
> As for Claude, though it's hard to say if he is just interested in knowing Lili's secrets or if it's something more. There is a clear attachment to Byleth, but as he admits he's more or less after the Sword of the Creator and not the Professor, though I don't think he would turn her down if Byleth approached him. Lili has some genuine concerns about his own character, from being cheeky and flirty, but it not showing in his eyes.
> 
> I wonder where the next adventure will take them…and what they will both do now that the next barrier as been overcome. (B support achieved?) And while I am at it I can't ignore that sneaky little kiss on her hand, the handsome devil has some sneaky moves…I wonder what Lili will do with that information. (Oh – fyi she's not oblivious to the game he's playing. Remember she hangs out with Sylvain...)
> 
> As for the next chapter - we get to see how Lili deals with the Golden Deer Houses love of parties! (Spoilers - she isn't impressed.)


	26. Month of Wyvern Moon - Cake For Breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning - Minor reference to M rated Material -
> 
> Lili gets a present from one of her classmates and it turns out to be a cake. She shares it out to her housemates - one of which is less then impressed she is sharing the sweet with others. Claude picks up on the festivities - and plans a party at Lili's expense.

Chapter 26: Month of Wyvern Moon - Cake For Breakfast

A few days later I was laying sprawled out at the morning breakfast table utterly exhausted. Training this morning had been unusually brutal. Mostly because Felix never had any mercy when sparring, and then after being soundly beaten by the swordsmen, I misplaced my common sense and challenged Dimitri to spar with spears. If that wasn't enough punishment, I also squeezed in brawling sessions with both Caspar and Byleth.

So, by the point breakfast came along I was feeling each and every bruise from my morning training period on top of being exhausted. Utterly defeated, I kindly requested Raphael to grab me a plate of food and limped off to secure an undisturbed table. Once having located an open table close to the breakfast line, I flattened myself against the hardwood table and began to doze.

My morning nap was interrupted a short time later by a bubbly gasp of surprise.

"You look absolutely exhausted!" My house's pink haired second exclaimed as she sat down across from me. The table shifted as Hilda set her tray down, the china chiming lightly as the aroma of freshly made hotcakes and sweet syrup began to tease my nose.

My nose twitched as my stomach rumbled in response to the sweet scent. My eyes fluttered open to see if I was right, but I couldn't muster up the energy to raise my head. My suspicions were confirmed that it was indeed Hilda that had joined me at the table and not Raphael. I managed to groan a rough welcome as I wrapped my arms hungry around my stomach. "Good morning Hilda."

Hilda immediately started gossiping as she poured the syrup over her breakfast. Her consistent barrage of chatter had my eyelids drooping as I observed, sleepily, Cereza and Petra walking by my table.

The Brigid Princess gave me a friendly good morning when she noticed me staring blankly at her approach, while Cereza tagged along beside her. My friend stopped just in front of me as my eyes finally closed.

I groaned weakly and cracked open my eye as a sharp job to my side prompted some kind of response.

My eyes flicked over to see Cereza setting her tray down next to me. I rubbed my forehead on the table wishing I could just sleep in peace as the young shaman put her bag down on the bench next to me and chirped "I am a hoping you have a present day."

"Pleasant." I corrected her absently, still not bothering to lift my head off the table. "But thank you."

I closed my eyes again, beginning to think I should just skip my morning classes as Cereza rustled around in her bag. A few seconds later the rustling stopped, and I slowly opened my eyes to see the shaman setting a plain white box down in front of me.

I felt my eyebrows crinkle as I stared at the box, puzzled.

"Present day." Cereza insisted as she slung her bag over one shoulder and grabbed her tray, following after her princess to sit at a sun-drenched table.

I continued to stare at the box, growing more and more confused as Hilda's gleeful surprise grated on my ears. "Ohhh, is that a gift? What did she get you?"

"No idea..." My brain fizzled out as my exhaustion made putting two and two together difficult. It took me a few seconds to line up what Cereza had said to the plain white box in front of me. "Present day…Present day...Oh...Oh!"

I picked my head up eagerly, ignoring the twinge of pain as my muscles all protested in unison. I leaned back and waved happily down the line of tables to yell to Cereza. "Thank you for the present!"

Cereza smiled and waved back as Petra leaned down and spoke with her. I stretched as I turned my attention back to the box in front of me. Audible popping sounds ensured as I arched my back, yawning.

Hilda's excited voice urged me to finish. "Come on you need to open it up! What is it?"

I shook my arms out, keenly aware of a sharp pain in the middle of my shoulders. I shrugged the pain off, knowing that I was sore because Felix had harshly planted his boot there just a few hours earlier. Feeling a little better after the stretch, I reached out and lifted the lid up on the box. I could not stop my lips from slipping up into a delighted grin as I found a small, heavily decorated cake nestled securely in between the box walls.

Hilda leaned over the table excitedly as I turned the box towards her to show her the beautiful piped white icing along with the glittering candied fruits.

"Aww, she made you a cake! Wait does this mean?! Oh, I know what this means! Happy birthday!" Hilda gushed happily as she sat back down, twirling her fork in thought.

I rubbed the back of my head nervously as Hilda's excitement drifted over to nearby tables. "Ah, thank you Hilda."

Looking around, and still failing to spot Raphael, I picked up my fork. I was a hair's breadth away from digging into my morning treat when Hilda poked her fork at me and criticized. "Now I'm not one to judge, that cake certainly looks delicious, but should you really be eating that for breakfast?"

The tank taunted me as I held a fork posed right above a glittering, sugar encrusted cherry. I raised my eyebrow questioningly as I rolled my eyes. "Is there an adult here that's going to tell me I can't have cake for breakfast?"

"Did someone say cake for breakfast?" Lysithea walked down the aisle, her morning breakfast tray in hand.

I tilted my head towards her, knowing I had just gained a valuable ally as the temperamental mage sat down next to me with an excited glint in her eye. "That sounds like a great idea!"

I followed up, wasting no time as I offered her a slice of cake. "Doesn't it? Would you like a slice?"

Seeing me offer a slice to Lysithea, Hilda chimed in expectantly. "Hey, I never said cake for breakfast was a bad idea! I would like a slice to please!"

I suppressed a snicker as I grinned at Lysithea, waiting for her answer.

"Sugary sweets help wake me up in the morning." Lysithea nodded sagely as she offered me her plate. Hilda followed the mage's example and held out her own plate, eager to not be left out of the festivities.

I chuckled at both plates and set my fork down to see if I could locate my knife. A slight frown of confusion flickered through me as I touched my thigh and failed to find the band that typically held my knife.

Seeing me look around in confusion, Leonie sat down on my other side with a cheerful smile. "You forget something?"

I pursed my lips and nodded trying to think of if I had forgotten the knife in my room or if it was at the training yard. "Yes, I seem to have misplaced my knife."

The huntress shrugged and dug into her pocket, handing me hers with a knowing grin. "It happens, let me know if you can't find it and I'll help you search for it."

"Thanks Leonie, will do." I flicked the knife open and cut into the cake.

Leonie looked over my arm to see what was in the box. "So it's your birthday huh?"

"Present day." I corrected her as I dug out the first slice of cake and passed it carefully along the blade edge to Lysithea. "Do you want some?"

Leonie shook her head as I passed Hilda her slice, picking up a candied kiwi as as it fell off during the transfer process. "No thanks, maybe later. I don't do sweets first thing in the morning."

"Suit yourself." I shrugged as I cut myself a slice and realized I had no plate to put it on. I was strongly just considering just holding the cake in my hand while I ate it, when a jovial voice carrying my morning breakfast sat down with a mountain of food next to Hilda.

"Did someone mention cake?" Raphael passed me two clean plates, while Ignatz yawned sleepily behind him.

The archer sat down on Raphael's other side as I put my slice down on the clean plate. Seeing the other plate, I knew the answer before I even asked the question. "Do you want some Raphael?"

"Sure! I am always in the mood for food!" The big man boomed as I served him a thick slice of cake as a thank you for getting the remainder of my breakfast.

Raphael passed me a modest stack of hotcakes off the mountain he had claimed as I turned to the artist. "What about you Ignatz? Do you want some cake?"

Ignatz nodded and passed me a small plate. "Sure, I'll take a small slice if you don't mind."

We were all laughing and enjoying the meal as a disgusted voice cut through the cheery atmosphere. "Ech, that cake was meant for you alone."

I turned to look over my shoulder and spotted Lorenz. The tall, distinguished noble was walking over with his morning repast looking disgusted. I immediately rolled my eyes as he began voicing this morning's indignation. "I apologize, the cake failed to come with specific instructions. Besides, isn't it better to share these things with friends?"

Lorenz huffed as he stood behind me, staring down his nose disapprovingly at my actions. "I would refrain from eating such unrefined food first thing in the morning. It would ruin my appetite."

The noble watched the others begin to enjoy their cake and abruptly finished his sentence. "It also has an adverse effect on my calm and peaceful morning respite."

Out of spite, I took a bite of my cake as Lorenz lectured us on the adverse effects on eating cake first thing in the morning, struggling to remain civil. As the lecture droned on about eating a healthy, balanced breakfast I had a malicious idea. Struggling to hold back a suggestive smirk I began slowing licked some of the wayward frosting off the back of my fork, whilst making direct eye contact.

Lorenz stopped mid-sentence and glared frostily down his nose at me. "I beg your pardon; I do believe I have informed you priorly that your current actions are completely barbaric and utterly devoid of any semblance of table manners."

I caught sight of a drop of frosting on the tip of my finger and promptly proceeded to lavishly lick my finger for good measure with a cheerful wink, knowing full well my actions infuriated the pristine noble to no end.

"I wish you would stop licking your food in front of me!" Lorenz's face flushed a brilliant shade of pink as he protested my actions. His righteous rage warmed the cockles of my heart, and I couldn't help the sly grin from creeping onto my face.

"What's the matter Lorenz? It's absolutely delicious. I am sure Cereza made this especially for me, so it would be a waste not to eat _everything_." I stressed certain words in my sentence and then proceeded to annoy him further by bringing another bite of cake up to my lips. My eye contact did not falter as I proceeded to slowly lick the cake off my eating utensil to maximize his discomfort.

Across the table, Hilda's barely controlled snicker was muffled behind her hand as I repeated the gesture for good measure. My degenerate actions had Lorenz's pale blush blooming into a crimson red one that matched the fresh rose in his lapel. The noble's indignation rose as he broke eye contact with me and turned on Hilda. "Really, Hilda! Must you also engage in such lascivious activities? Surely it is more becoming, considering your station, to know how to properly handle one's eating utensils?!"

I leaned towards Lorenz, unable to control the smugness that was quickly creeping into my voice. "Think about it this way Lorenz, it's an excellent way to discover just how talented your future wife's tongue can be."

My side comment caused the proper gentleman in him to go beat red up to his ear tips as Hilda utterly failed to hide her hysterical laughter.

The pink haired noble snorted as she grabbed the table reeling with laughter. "Ohhh, oh - oh my! Haha, I can't believe you said that! Lilianna has you there Lorenz!"

I ran my tongue all the way up the fork and winked at him connivingly.

My teasing, in accompaniment to Hilda's laughter, caused Lorenz to scowl down at both of us with an intensity that might have killed us. "If you will excuse me, I am off to find some more civil company to enjoy my morning tea with."

He promptly moved over to the table where Cereza, Petra, and Ferdinand were sitting and struck up a conversation. My small shaman friend turned around and gave me the most confused look, in which I responded with another liberal demonstration of what was bothering the noble so early in the morning with a mischievous wink. Cereza shook her head at my antics, turning back to her table's lively conversation while attempting to hide her own laughter.

"I can't believe you did that. He is going to have nightmares for weeks." Leonie snorted quaking with laughter as Lysithea continued to methodically consume her cake like nothing was amiss.

"So, what does licking her fork have anything to do with finding a wife?" Raphael inquired innocently as he speared his slice of cake with a giant fork I had never seen the likes of ever before. My mouth fell open in amazement as I watched the jovial merchant's hand shovel the entire slice into his mouth in one go.

I was too speechless at watching a quarter of the cake disappear in one go, to field the question and Ignatz was less prepared to tackle the question first thing in the morning. The archer began to panic as he stammered for an answer which only made Hilda, Leonie, and me laugh harder.

"Umm, would it be ok...if…" I gestured to the open seat next to Hilda, now gasping for air. If breathing was a challenge, cutting a straight line was even harder.

"Yes, haha, go ahead." I managed to wheeze as I finished cutting Marianne a slice of cake.

Having been around the shy healer enough I knew she would never have the nerve to ask, even if she wanted a slice, I just took on the task of cutting her a slice anyway. I guessed it was hard enough for her to ask if she could sit with us anyway, so I decided that for her hard work she needed a larger piece as well.

As I plated another slice of cake and passed it over to Marianne with a shaking head as I heard Raphael gasp behind me. "Oh! I get it now! It makes sense!"

I shot a curious look over my shoulder, and spotted Claude leaning over, whispering in Raphael's ear while Byleth and Dimitri approached from behind him.

The Golden Deer leader straightened up and gave Raphael a firm pat on his back before making his way toward me.

I put my fork down and licked the corner of my mouth. "Morning Claude, Professor." I nodded my head to Dimitri who was staring at me looking very confused. "And good morning again your highness, long time no see."

"Yes, good morning?" Dimitri gave me a polite bow as Byleth gestured to the table behind us.

"Sooo, I see you guys have managed to scare Lorenz off already this morning?" Claude poked Lysithea who grudgingly moved down a seat, sliding her cake down with a warning glare that Claude laughed off.

My house leader sat down in the freshly vacated seat as Hilda wheezed across the table. The second dabbed lightly at the corners of her eyes with a light pink handkerchief, as she tried to prevent her tears of laughter from smudging her perfect makeup. Hilda attempted to get her laughter under control as she explained the situation. "Oh Claude! You should have seen the faces he made! It was great!"

"Let me guess, by licking?" The Golden Deer inquired with a yawn as he investigated the box next to his elbow. "Oh, look at that, a cake. First thing in the morning too. What's the special occasion?"

My house leader started to grin slyly at me, and I began to worry he was already planning something as he continued breezily. "Let me guess. Finally finished your backlog of homework? Did you complete a certification? Oh, I know! You're deeping your growing dependency on sugary sweets?"

Hilda covered her mouth again and turned away, her barely muffled howls of laughter left me to face Claude's mischievous grin alone. Unable to stop myself, I picked up my fork and dainty ate a piece of cake. "I don't know what you're trying to imply. I have been eating my cake dainty, one delicate crumb at a time. Any well-bred noble woman would be envious of my impeccable table manners."

Lysithea rolled her eyes and leaned over the table to answer Claude's pending question. "It's Lilianna's birthday, haven't you guessed?"

"Is that so? Well why didn't you tell me?!" The Golden Deer winked at me as I averted my gaze, proceeding to lick more frosting off my fork.

"I doubt he's guessing. You're just looking for confirmation are you not?" My sarcastic draw caused Claude to shift in his seat.

The Golden Deer crossed one leg over the other as he leaned on the table. He nodded sagely, confirming my suspicions. "Course I did! I have also arranged for us to have a feast for dinner tonight!"

His sudden proclamation caught me off guard and my fork dropped out of my hand in shock.

My house leader lazily put a handout to grab the falling implement before had a chance to hit my plate. "That was exactly the reaction I had been hoping for."

My voice dropped to a shocked plea, and I managed to squeak. "Clauddeeeee No! You can't do this to me!"

Claude was remorseless in his teasing as he twirled my fork around. The silver tines poking out as he made the eating utensil dance in unrelenting circles. "Oh I can and I will."

Not remotely happy about this new turn of events, I pleaded for him to cancel the party.

"Claude loves any excuse to have a party." Hilda explained as she recovered, "So he's been planning it for a few days now."

"Well, I had help of course." My house leader ratted out his accomplice before using my fork to help himself to a bite of cake. With the most malicious smile I had ever seen on him, the Golden Deer proceeded to lick the sweet treat off the tines the exact same way I had moments before.

"You don't say…" I replied glumly, all hope of preventing the planned festivities dissipating as both my house leader and his second teamed up on me. I watched Claude lick my fork and felt the intense urge to rub my temples.

Internally I was wondering how I had missed catching wind of these plans. I racked my brains trying to think of how these two could have hid something from me so easily, and my mind jumped from preventative action to planning my escape routes. My mind skimmed over plan after plan, doing all it could to come up with ways to escape the festivities before they occurred.

My sour reply caused my scheming house leader to chuckle. "Aw, come on! It'll be fun Petal! Besides, what's the worst that could happen?"

Claude picked up another bite of cake and held it towards me as further damn me. My gaze shifted away from the mischievous sparkle in my house leader's unrelenting gaze and focused on Hilda.

The second in command took one look at my pleading gaze and Claude's remorseless teasing and burst back out laughing. "Haha, you should see your face!"

"What's wrong Petal?" Claude cooed, his grin betraying how much he was enjoying the game he was playing. Feeling totally played, I felt my cheeks start to blaze as I tucked my hair behind my ear and leaned forward.

At the last heartbeat, I sensed I had an opportunity. I did not wait for an invitation. As I leaned forward, Claude leaned in closer to me, victory glittering in his gaze. In the next beat of my pounding heart, I grabbed Claude's wrist. It took a small amount of pressure to hit the delicate pressure point. The sudden pressure caused the Golden Deer to involuntarily loosen his grip.

Claude took my counterattack in stride as I relieved him of both my fork and cake. I quickly made off with the eating utensil and ate the cake off the end. My cheeks blazed with heat as I failed to make eye contact, looking anywhere but at the Golden Deer.

A sudden crash from the other side of the table had me looking back. I raised one eyebrow as I looked around for Hilda. The pink haired tank's mad giggling drifted up over the table from her new position on the floor.

I continued looking where Hilda used to be seated, my eyes drifting involuntarily towards Claude. I stared at him out of the corner of my eye and felt another fresh wave of heat on my cheeks as I noticed he was doing the same. My mischievous, scheming, house leader gave me the slyest of winks and started laughing uncontrollably.

I couldn't help myself and I felt myself start to giggle helplessly alongside him.

* * *

After the incident at breakfast I found myself doing everything I could to avoid Claude, dreading the rest of the day. However, it appeared that my resourceful house leader had just about everything planned in his efforts to keep me from fleeing. Claude's efforts and planning proved to be all encompassing. From knowing my class schedules down to where I went on breaks, he had people keeping an eye on me. To the point where he even resorted to keeping his own watch.

I first noticed it when I got up to go for a walk in the nearby gardens during a short recess from our morning lessons. First incident of me being watched caught my attention when Hilda decided to follow me to chat rather than finish painting her nails and I became certain something was up however when Claude himself stayed behind after we were excused for lunch.

I had been planning to approach professor Hanneman after the lecture to get clarification on a trade law I had been researching in my efforts to craft better trading contracts, and then I had a question about some of my crest findings. I wanted to ask for an expert opinion on a confusing question I had encountered regarding the use of crests in battle and how they could potentially be used to affect our outcome during the battle of the Eagle and Lion.

"Neglecting lunch to watch over one of your wayward fawns?" Finishing my conversation with the professor, I met the Golden Deer at the entrance to our classroom. My hand went to my hip in exasperation as he flipped a page in the book he was reading.

"Uh huh, exactly what I am doing." Claude spoke into the page, his eyes zipping along the text in a way that made me almost queasy.

I waited in silence, interested in what he was up to despite myself as I watched the brilliant forest green eyes spark with interest as he worked to finish the passage he was on. I absently watched my house leader's small side braid swing back and forth as he studied the page he was reading intensely.

I waited for Claude to finish, still thinking over Hanneman's answer to my question, along with what I might be able to do for the upcoming battle.

The thought hit me at once and prompted a soft gasp of insight. "Oh…"

Realizing what I could do, I turned and went back into the classroom

. "Professor! Professor Hanneman!" I called out as I trotted back inside the Golden Deer's homeroom. "I was wondering if after class today, I could take my certification exam to become a wyvern rider?"

My request caught my professor off guard. Professor Hanneman looked up over his spectacles, scrutinizing me as I adjusted the strap on my shoulder. "Why yes, of course?"

The professor's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "I thought you were signing up for the bishop examination? I thought that was what we agreed on?"

I shook my head, both of us knowing magic was a tricky subject at best. We had priorly discussed the possibility of me testing into the warrior class as well, if Zu couldn't be cleared by Seteth as suitable for flight.

I pressed my case. "I am certain I can pass the wyvern rider certification! Besides Seteth gave Zu the all clear last week to begin fighting in a flight, didn't you see the memo on your desk?"

I put one hand on the professor's desk as I pushed for approval. "With the clearance from Seteth, I think it's a good time for me to pursue the advanced certification."

The professor took off his glasses and began to clean them. His words and tone were a cautious warning at best. "If you are certain, you do realize that this means that one of your first battles will be in the Battle of the Eagle and Lion?"

I nodded, not giving in. "Yes, I understand the risk. It works in the Deer's favor actually, if we lose we can just chalk it up to some of us having new certifications and not being that familiar with our new jobs."

I took my hand off my desk and shot an experimental look at Claude who still had his book cracked open as he waited in the doorway. It was pretty clear he was listening in on the conversation.

I shook my head, my trading instinct kicking in to appeal to the academic professor in front of me. "And if we win, then it's because we got our advance certifications early. That should help motivate other students to push themselves to excel in their studies."

"Hmm, alright I see your point. I will make sure to prepare your certification exam. You may come take it after you finish your evening duties." The aging professor stroked his mustache in thought, a slight smile at the corner of his thin lips.

I smiled brilliantly at my professor, satisfied I had just figured out a cunning solution to two of my more pressing issues. "Thank you, professor!"

Just then Hanneman seemed to notice Claude lingering against the doorway. "How can I assist you Master von Riegan?"

Claude snapped his book shut and straightened up right shaking his head. "Arguably I am beyond help, but thanks for asking."

My house leader's sharp retort made me realize I might have struck a nerve with my effort to get out of the birthday celebrations he had been planning.

I hid a smirk as the professor shook his head in disapproval. "I am well aware of your misgivings, but I assure you that I do not think you are beyond assistance. Please let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

"Sure thing professor, will do." Claude's easy smile was back a split second later as he yawned. "For now, I'm off to eat lunch and have a friendly chat with one of my _wayward fawns_."

I rolled my eyes at his word play and headed out towards the door. Claude gave professor Hanneman a two finger salute and fell in step next to me, following me out the door.

I shook my head as my house leader grinned at me, his smile not quite reaching his eyes.

"First I am a Petal, now I am a fawn." I shook my head sadly as we made our way into the gardens, heading towards the dining hall. "Am I your pet, or do you just have this kink for pet names?"

Claude winked at me, the light playfulness of his tone turning to border on flirtatious. "Which would you prefer?"

I stopped and frowned, caught off guard by the sudden change in demeanor again. This morning had thrown me for a loop as well. I expected these kinds of advances from Sylvain on a daily basis and it was easy to know how to deal with them, because I knew Sylvain's tricks didn't mean anything to him. The flirtatious behavior coming from my house leader however had me second guessing everything. Was he just messing with me or was he hinting at something more?

Uncertain what was going on, my hand burned where Claude had placed a mischievous kiss last week, and I decided to turn the tables for once. Interested to see how far my daring Golden Deer leader would take this game. With a sharp breath, I turned and leaned into him. We both came to a stop as my breath ghosted over Claude's neck.

The faint scent of sandalwood and leather tickled my nose as I tried to keep my emotions in check long enough to play the game.

"Can a lady have both on her present day?" I purred softly against his skin and was delighted as Claude's cheeks started to flush a pale pink. *

"Well, errr, sure why not?" The Golden Deer took a quick step back, away from me and I confirmed it wasn't anything to read into.

"Great! So you'll stop calling me a delicate feminine flower and I'll know what to expect if Byleth asks me about any juicy gossip the next time we have spar!" I smirked as my house leader's mouth fell open in a complete gasp of horror as I continued, making up for all the trouble he had been causing me recently. "Or maybe it will make for a better teatime conversation. I think both have great potential."

"It- It sounds like it would be a lively conversation." Claude tugged on his shirt, managing to hide his surprise a few seconds later to muster a weak comeback. "You have been spending entirely too much time with the Blue Lions group I see."

I shrugged and began making my way towards the dining hall again.

"Sylvain, you can blame Sylvain for that. It's probably due to accepting a few too many lunch invitations." I casually admitted that I made a habit of dining with the flirtatious redhead frequently, and then continued. "If not, my time on the road definitely meant I had to learn a few tricks."

My fleeting mention of my past teased the Deer and he soon followed up on his curiosity. "I imagine it must have been hard, huh?"

I clicked my tongue as we passed by a popular gazebo full of students taking lunch or enjoying tea in the weakening sunshine. "Well, having Navan around helped most of the time. He's fairly protective even if he doesn't show it that often."

"You don't say. I heard he has been dispatched to deal with the western church with Jeralt's battalion." Claude casually threw out that he knew where my training mentor was and I raised an eyebrow, wondering just how close of an eye the Golden Deer kept on me.

I watched Claude out of the corner of my eye as he attempted to match his longer steps to mine. "Unfortunately. Byleth and I have a running bet on how big their bar tabs will be when they return. I have 100 gold riding on Navan returning with at least ten bars' worth of tabs."

My house leader chuckled; his laughter not quite guarded but not totally relaxed either. "That sounds like a promising wager. I heard that last time the two of them were sent out together, Seteth himself gave them both such a royal lecture about unpaid tabs that they didn't drink for a week."

I nodded, having barely survived Navan's training as he went through withdrawals. "That sounds about right. Navan's had a drinking problem since before I even knew him."

My eyes focused on the tall, ominous, black mass that loomed over the open garden gates. Hubert's narrow yellow eyes quickly scanned the garden before moving off again. I shuttered involuntarily, feeling sorry for whoever his quarry was this time.

As Hubert ducked out of sight, I felt comfortable enough to continue. "I was told that there was a sickness that ran through the region where we lived, a bit before I was adopted. This sickness killed a lot of people in the region. Both Navan and my father lost their wives and children, so I guess in a way, I kind of stand in for them."

My heart felt heavy as I thought about the tragedy, and I was reminded once again of why I did not stay in one spot long enough to develop connections. With a heavy sigh to match my heart, I stopped again to look up at the blue skies. I took a minute to admire the freedom of the puffy clouds that roll casually by in the noon sunlight.

Claude broke the moment by interjecting his own observations. "Right, right that makes complete sense. Just like him beating you into the ground every morning does. Though given what you have told me about your travels, I am going to just guess that's his idea of protecting you."

The Golden Deer's wit amused me, and the mood between us changed abruptly as I found myself laughing. My lighthearted laugh was in direct contrast to his sarcastic and disbelieving tone. "Haha! Well that might be part of it, but I think the real reason is he got sick of having to stop drinking to dissuade men from bothering me. I might have..."

I choked back a laugh as I remembered several incidences of bar brawls that I had initiated on my own. Claude shot an inquisitive look down at me as I hid my laugh behind the back of my hand. "Hehe! You'll probably find it amusing to know that I may or may not have... destroyed a few taverns in my travels on my own accord thanks to Navan's training."

I smirked up at my house leader as he let out a surprised laugh. "Alright you got me, that wasn't the ending I expected."

Emboldened, and still not quite done teasing, I held up a hand and gestured for him to lean down.

Something in my smile must have given something away because Claude dropped his ear down to me so I could whisper. "Mmm, I'll also admit that I may have drugged a fair share of them as well. Normally it was to get out of us having to pay rent or Navan's bar tab..."

I pulled away, giving the Golden Deer a sly, knowing, grin.

"He really has a drinking problem, doesn't he?" Claude shook his head exasperated as I gave him a playful wink.

"Yup! Well traveling with him sure has been interesting, I'll say that much. I kind of wish these peaceful days could last forever." I grinned as I watched as a wyvern entered my field of vision. In the skies the flying wyvern swooped down, followed closely by another one.

Claude leaned back and looked up at the sky next to me, his hands reaching up behind his head. "That would be something wouldn't it?"

We both paused, watching the wyverns dancing in the air. The beasts darted to and fro, using the clouds for cover as the other attempted to tag the leader. We both knew the game to be flight exercise, nostalgia running me as I wished my little prayer would be answered.

It was not to be as the post noon bell began to sound over the monetary grounds, signaling an end to the lunch period.

The bell startled me out of my reverie and I grabbed Claude's hand on impulse. "Ahh! Come on! We are totally going to miss lunch! It was one of my favorites today!"

Claude tripped along behind me, yelling as I bolted for the dining hall. "Wooh! Hold on a second! Lilianna slow down!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Corner: - Bonus - Rejected Scene
> 
> I normally revise and revisit scenes - and sometimes they are minor updates and other times I completely rip it up and replace it to get back on track. So here's a bit of a runaway train that I snipped off and rejected in one of the earlier drafts featuring how Claude could have reacted to Lilianna's return flirtations.
> 
> In the end I rejected the draft because I feel like the 18 year old, academy phase, Golden Deer is lacking experience when dealing with women/romance/reciprocated flirting to know what happens when the girl flips the table on him. That being said, I could totally see Claude rolling with it in his older years - and the scene certainly would have played out differently. I hope you enjoy the bonus scene! (Find the * to see where this would fit!)
> 
> * The flush on Claude's cheeks wasn't enough to prevent the Golden Deer from finding a comeback however. He leaned down towards me with a wicked grin, our noses almost touching. "But of course my pet, it is your special day after all. What might you desire from your Golden Deer?"
> 
> I stepped back, several steps in fact, with my heart hammering while he grinned like he had discovered something huge. "You are a delight to mess with."
> 
> The Golden Deer's blatant flirting caused me to narrow my eyes. "I tolerate that kind of behavior from Sylvain and Sylvain only. "
> 
> My mind took a short hiatus as I grew more defensive.
> 
> What would I even do if Claude had that kind of interest in me? Clearly, he was interested in Professor Byleth, that much he had admitted to on a couple of occasions already. Besides, our worlds are entirely too different.
> 
> I bit my lip as I began to think that maybe Lorenz had a point about commoners' vs nobles. I shook off that train of thought.
> 
> There was no way the heir to a dukedom was remotely interested in someone like me unless he wanted to use me. Probably as a pawn in one of his many games. I almost pushed myself backwards away from him. If he ever found out about my crest's powers...I didn't want to think about it but knowing Claude's interests and power I would either be killed or he would lock me away to keep his own secrets, secret.
> 
> I didn't want to be locked away in the abyss and I had zero confidence that I could actually run from this man long enough to escape back to Almyra.
> 
> "Hell-o Lilianna? You in there?" Claude was waving a hand in front of my face as I pulled myself out of my mind. "Oh, look you rejoin me."
> 
> So - yaaa that was the rejected scene - I wonder where that conversation would have gone? Food for thought I suppose - but I really do enjoy this chapter with Claude growing more fluent in teasing Lilianna and planning the party behind her back. Even going so far as to post a watch on her to make sure she doesn't slip down into the underground or fly off on Zu. Of course, Lil doesn't remotely appreciate him (Or anyone for that matter) watching her so closely. She likes her privacy - so irritated already - Lili takes the initiative to take matters into her own hands - rudely throwing Claude's invite to the wind as she schedules her wyvern rider test over top of his party.
> 
> We will see what happens at the Golden Deer's party in the next chapter - and ohhh it's gonna be a long one so stay tuned! (Help motivate me by leaving comments saying you're enjoying the story and look forward to the next chapter? - I've had a terrible start to 2021 and would love to know that people are enjoying my hard work/passion project.)
> 
> I must say one of my fav parts in this chapter is Lilianna teasing Lorenz. It's sweet Cereza was the first one to wish her a happy birthday with a freshly baked cake, but Lorenz is miffed that she is sharing a treat that was meant for just her. So, Lili had some fun at the noble's expense - and it kind of boiled over. Of course, Hilda is just enjoying the whole thing unfold, and Claude is - oh - opportunistic about the whole thing. (I think he's excited maybe? The Golden Deer likes to party.)
> 
> So - before I go - thank you guys for stopping back in and reading! I hope your enjoying the chapter and how things are turning out - I sincerely hope to see you again here soon - and remember to like/kudo if your enjoying the story and feel free to give a follow! (Shameless promotion but I am also over on twitter and normally post links when I update along with snippets and other art - so maybe check me out over there? Handle is: SaynaYuki)


	27. The Golden Deer's Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Golden Deer decide to throw Lilianna a birthday party and our elusive, antisocial heroine is less then impressed by the idea of a party thrown in her honor. She deals with battling guilt over not attending and feeling nervousness at being the center of attention in a large crowd, and happens to get swept off her feet as the proceedings, and party goers give her a reason to join in on the festivities. 
> 
> Things go south a little while later however as Seteth puts a halt to the party and everyone has to scatter. 
> 
> Lili turns down a good night kiss and then struggles to make sense of everything that has occurred.

Chapter 27: Month of Wyvern Moon - The Golden Deer's Party

I set down my quill with a sigh and cracked my hands as classes for the day finally came to an end. Pliable excitement covered the class in an almost tangible blanket. The fast filtering news of a birthday party had made our afternoon lectures and extra strategy simulations drag on. Most of the class was ecstatic. Pre-party plans, speculations, and talk ran rampant through the student body as I listened to the rumors with a slow growing dread.

The conversations only escalated in absurdity as the rumor mill chugged along at full speed, fueled by exaggerated stories of the most recent student parties. Several escapades about Claude's past event planning whirled around with the rumors, and I wasn't all that surprised to figure out that he knew how to throw them.

"Figures he would know how to plan these things, when isn't he planning _something_?" I muttered as I gave a ball of paper a healthy toss over Raphael's head and watched with satisfaction as it smacked the rim of the blackboard. A second later a training bow took out a flying apple overhead. Leonie threw me a quick thumbs up as she hurried to tuck the training bow under her desk as Professor Hanneman turned around to face us.

As the professor turned to begin lecturing us, I quickly put my head down to make it look like I was taking notes. In truth I was looking at a note Hilda had just passed me.

_Hey Lilianna, since tonight's your birthday party - we have been wondering just how old are you? We want to know!_

I paused and looked down at the note, biting my bottom lip for a second in thought before scribbling an arbitrary number that I thought could make sense.

_22_

I scratched the number onto the scrap of paper and folded it back up carefully before tapping Ignatz's artist adjusted his glasses as he accepted the note in secret. We both looked back down at our notes as Professor Hanneman trapped the lecture in a vain attempt to get the class back on track. Both Ignatz and I both looked up, making an appearance that we were paying attention to the lecture. A short while later I caught the archer carefully passing the note down the row to an overeager Hilda.

I smirked knowing the chaos that was going to erupt from the contents of the note and causally leaned on my fist to watch the show. Something twisted deep down inside me as I watched the pink haired tank open the note. Hilda must have had to read the note twice, because she continued to stare down at the number.

My supposed age must have taken Hilda by surprise, because a few minutes later she looked back over at me in awe. The second in command's perfectly manicured look, glittered with actual surprise as I grinned back at her to confirm I was serious. Hilda looked back down at the paper shaking her head in disbelief before folding it back up.

I waved cheekily to her as she tucked the note away into her notebook.

_Oh - if you only knew the truth._

* * *

With a final scratching flourish of my quill on parchment, I set my writing utensil down and glanced up at the clock. It was a lot later than I expected. The exam for my advanced certification had taken a lot longer than I had originally planned. Not that the exam itself was that much of a challenge, just very time consuming. I looked back down at my exam paper and stretched, satisfied with my answers I gathered the veritable stack of papers into a pile and got up.

"Have you finished?" Professor Byleth glanced up from her desk where she was busy grading. She looked over the top of her glasses waiting for my answer.

I nodded to my stoic exam proctor. "Yes, I'm done."

I shuffled the papers in my hands as Byleth got up to collect my exam from me. As I traded my papers off to her I winked. "Have fun grading that."

Byleth shrugged in response as she scanned over the top page. "You're not the first one to take an advanced certification exam. I have been grading them all week, so this isn't anything new."

Her comment caught my interest as she flipped the first page over and started reading the back. "Oh? Anyone else taking the wyvern exam?"

Byleth's sea blue eyes flicked to me and I found myself mesmerized by the swirling windows of her soul. "A couple of students have and others have expressed an interest but have not yet taken it."

I leaned forward, unable to help myself. "Interesting, everyone's trying to squeeze the advanced certifications in before the battle of the Eagle and Lion I presume?"

Byleth nodded solemnly before looking back down at my exam. "I have been pushing the Blue Lions to complete their certifications. My house is expressing an intense determination to win."

I turned back to my desk feeling a bit more apprehensive. Trying not to let it show, I began to pack my bag. "Well, we will see about that. The Golden Deer House has a few tricks up our sleeve, we want to win too."

Byleth shuffled the papers back together and started to walk back to her desk. "That is good to hear. I look forward to seeing what progress everyone has made these past few months."

I vaguely recalled hearing about a mock battle that took place a few months before I entered the monastery. "You're referring to that mock battle from the start of the school year, right?"

She nodded as she sat back down at her desk, filing my exam under a small pile of papers to grade a little later tonight.

I thought about it, but since that house battle took place before I arrived at Garreg Mach I wasn't exactly privileged as to what had occurred during the battle. "That took place before I got here, who won?"

The professor pointed to a blue brooch attached to her shoulder as she picked up her quill.

I glared at the deep sapphire blue and silver brooch moodily, unsurprised by the revelation. "So, the Blue Lions won, huh? Well I'm going to do my best to make sure you don't have such an easy victory this time!"

Byleth looked back up from her papers. A tickle of a smile glimmered in her eyes, informing me she enjoyed the idea. "I look forward to the challenge."

* * *

Finishing the short exchange with my professor, I looked back up at the clock and froze. The hour was drawing late and I hurried to finish packing up. In my haste I succeeded at spilling some of my ink on my hand as I capped my inkwell, but I rubbed it off on my black skirt as I tossed it into my bag. Finally, ready to leave, I threw a quick wave to Byleth and left the exam room.

I held onto my bag as I threw it over my shoulder and pushed the heavy wooden doors open to enter the courtyard. Twilight was already behind me as the torches lit the pathways, illuminating the ancient stone archways. I turned to close the door and caught Dimitri leaning against the nearby wall.

The tall blond hung back in the shadows of the hallway, a haunting haggard expression on his face. It was a stark contrast from the polite and concerned expressions he typically wore during our morning sparring sessions. Seeing such a distressed, painfilled, expression on the prince's face caused me to pause, and I couldn't help my own curiosity from getting the better of me.

The prince, caught waiting outside Professor Byleth's office for an after hours meeting in conjunction to Byleth showing up more and more often at our morning sparring sessions, was too much of a coincidence for me to ignore. I had originally assumed that the professor showing up to our morning sessions was just when the Blue Lions had agreed to train, however, with his highness brooding outside the doorway I began to wonder.

Deciding to investigate, I approached the crown prince of Faerghus with a cheerful nod. "Good evening your highness, is there something I can do for you?"

Dimitri looked up from scowling at the walkway and stared at me. The full force of the prince's haggard, sleepless, cobalt blue eyes hit me as he nodded to me in welcome. "Oh, good evening to you as well Lilianna. What might you be doing here so late at night?"

I threw my thumb over my shoulder indicating to the welcoming lights of the office behind me. "I just got finished taking a certification exam, what might you be doing out here if I may be so bold to ask? Are you unwell?"

The Blue Lion pinched his nose and waved off my concern. "I am quite alright; I must have wandered back to the classrooms subconsciously. I have been thinking."

I adjusted my bag and nodded out into the darkening courtyard. "It seems like a good night to ponder. Any thoughts you would like to share?"

"Nay, they are just simple thoughts of my childhood, nothing more." Dimitri dismissed my offer quickly, waving me off as I cocked my head to the side curiously.

The rate in which the prince rejected my offer made me think he was hiding something, however the toll of the monastery bells told me I was running dangerously behind schedule, so I did not press the issue. I nodded back to Byleth's office. "Well, I believe the exam room is empty now. Professor Byleth is just settling down to grading papers, I am sure she could do with some company if you don't feel like talking to me."

"Professor Byleth was your exam proctor for this evening?"

I nodded, not quite sure if the Blue Lion had heard more than a few words out of my mouth. I clasp my hands behind my back and leaned forward. "That is what I said. Look it's none of my business, your grace, but I don't think you should be wandering around in such a state alone. Under normal circumstances I would be more than happy to stay with you, but I have alternative obligations I must attend to."

Dimitri cast a hopeful glance at the light behind me and I was pretty certain I knew why the prince was preoccupied. "Ah, you must mean the commotion that is going on in the dining hall. I passed it on my way here."

_So, he wasn't as oblivious as he appeared to be._

I thought as Dimitri coughed to get my attention. I looked up at him and managed to catch the faint glow of a blush on his cheeks. "Would you care for an escort my lady?"

The princes' offer came off as overly stiff and completely formal as he hesitantly held out his arm. The concept of the crown prince of Faerghus escorting me to a party was laughable enough, but the resolute way he had offered made me think I was going to die of laughter.

Struggling to keep a steady, unwavering voice, I let Dimitri down gently. "It is an honor your grace, but I do believe that you have come here for a purpose other than to escort me. Perhaps it is your mind trying to tell you something?"

Dimitri put his hand on his face and shook it gently. "Perhaps you are right. I am not myself tonight."

Concern raced through me, and I wondered if I had made the right decision to reject his offer. Hesitantly I reached out a hand. My hand nearly touched the prince's heavy armored bracer when I heard footsteps approaching from behind me. The audible clicking across the stones altered me and I hurried to put my hand down as I turned to face professor Byleth. "Professor, I am sorry did we disturb your grading?"

Byleth's flat expression flickered in the torchlight as she answered. "No, I came out here because I thought I heard something pertaining to me."

The professor's flat eyes raked back down me, studying me in a way that made me squirm. I shifted my weight to my other foot as her blue gaze shifted from me to Dimitri who looked like he was drowning. "Oh, Dimitri, is there something you need?"

Feeling the utmost urge to flee the area, and not quite sure why, I took a quick step backward. "I really must be going, good night professor, your highness."

"Have fun at the party." Byleth waved as she closed the gap between her and her haggard looking Blue Lion. As the professor's hand settled on Dimitri's arm, I beat a fast retreat into the moonlight courtyard. I wondered what business the pair of them could have together this late in the evening, and I loathed to leave Dimitri when he looked so haunted, but I trusted Byleth would sort him out.

She had strange ways of making people feel more secure and calm around her, and besides, I had to get moving. I had my own things to attend to.

* * *

As I stepped out from behind the garden hedges, I was amazed at what I saw. Students filtered around the edges of the gardens as the lights inside the dining hall twinkled and glowed with a welcoming light. From the looks of things, the party had started without me.

A wave of relief washed over me as I joined in, walking along behind a small cluster of students, taking in the festivities. I held back as the group I was following laughed and opened the door to enter the dining hall. A boy with short brown hair I couldn't place held the door open for me and I shook my head unsure if I dared to enter. The boy shrugged and let the door go, and I hurried to keep it from shutting completely. I held the door open and peeked inside, curious as to what was going on, but not quite willing to enter the chaos.

The first thing I noticed was that someone had managed to swindle an entire casket of ale into the room along with several firkins of what I assumed to be wine. Platters of half-eaten food and treats lined the tables next to the glasses as the drinks were poured liberally into mugs. The next thing that caught my eye were the streamers and banners that depicted golden deer along with our black, yellow, and white house colors. Some of the streamers and banners were already starting to fall as a large group of students crowded around the middle of the hall, which had been cleared out for, of all things, wrestling.

Gathering my courage, I pulled the door open a bit more with every intention of entering as my eyes caught Caspar making a desperate lunge for Raphael. The huge Golden Deer brawler easily pushed the smaller Black Eagle away with his superior reach, not even remotely deterred by his opponents swinging fists as he calmly ate kabobs off a stake.

I held onto the door a bit longer as I investigated my surroundings a bit more. On the back wall there appeared to be several larger betting boards that were under Claude and Hilda's direct supervision. The pair worked in unison as Hilda handed out money and took down names while Claude stood on a small wooden crate marking off points.

Several of my other classmates got up and joined in the loose ring around the combatants yelling heartily, beer mugs overflowing as they either drank or cheered in response to the match proceedings. Other students sat at tables, talking or playing games next to giant cheese wheels, fresh bread, and a dazzling array of cakes.

On a quick analysis it seemed almost everyone from the officer's academy had shown up, and the sight rather surprised me. I even managed to spot Lorenz and Linhardt among the crowd. The former was enjoying a cup of tea in a quieter corner of the dining hall along with Cereza and Ferdinand, while also being in a strategic position to keep an eye on Claude and Hilda. I caught the latter of the pair dozing off in a corner next to Lysithea, Annette, and Mercedes who were sampling treats while proceeding to stack crackers on the sleeping mage's head.

I started to back away out the door, uneasy about the proceedings and uncertain on entering the festivities when someone's hand reached out and situated itself next to my head.

"Hey there princess, going somewhere?" Sylvain's huskily murmured in my ear as I slowly shifted my eyes up towards him. Just as I turned around, I felt a sudden, warm, fleeting sensation on my cheek. "Happy birthday cutie, care to join me for the festivities? Or perhaps would you rather join me in the gardens for some more _personal_ alone time?"

"..." My mind froze as I craned my head back to look at his, my mouth slightly agape as I was caught completely off guard by the enterprising redhead behind me.

My eyes only grew wider as Sylvain continued his blatant flirtations. "You know those green eyes of yours put even the finest of emerald to shame. I could lose myself in the verdant forests for eternity."

Sylvain's caramel-mocha eyes caught the light as he hinted at the intensity of his pickup lines and I found my mouth going paper dry as the redhead hovered over me questioningly, searching for some kind of response to his advances.

I didn't wait for him to make the next move. I reached up and grabbed both sides of the lanky redhead's face while staring earnestly up at him. "Sylvain, do I look like I would make a good conquest to you?"

The noble was taken back as I held his face tenderly between my hands, whist glaring up at him resolutely. Sylvain flashed me another sly grin as I felt his hands start to circle around my waist. In response to the strangely tender arms encircling me, I squished Sylvain's face together and scowled at his lack of restraint.

As my scowl deepened, the redhead leaned toward me, pulling me closer to him so I could fit snuggly up against his side. "Never! I would never dream of trying to conquer any woman! However, if you were will-"

Absolutely dreading where that sentence was heading, I held up a single finger to cut the philanderer off before he could complete his sentence. "No. No you don't get to finish that sentence."

Sylvain's eyebrows knitted together as he opened his mouth to protest and I found myself spurred to act in the heat of the moment. The knight's arms held me close, a light squeeze told me something between us was changing. The desperate need for something more filled the small space between us and I found myself acting more on instinct then on logic. Before I even stopped to consider my actions, I arched my back up and planted a gentle kiss on the knight's protesting lips.

I allowed my kiss to linger for a heartbeat, molding Sylvain's lip to mine in a brief touch as the knight's brown eyes danced with encouragement. The warm earthy tones of his eyes drew me in, captivating me as I whispered softly into the charged air between us. "However, you can have one of those in return for not finishing it."

Sylvain rolled with my advances, giving the no strings attached approach as he praised my provocative boldness with a delighted grin. "You sure do know how to treat a man. I kind of like it."

The air between us thickened as I dragged my tongue across the bottom of my lip. My lips felt strange and unfamiliar with this uncommon use. "I am sure that half of the class is also enjoying the show just as much as you are."

Sylvain leaned forward, touching his forehead to mine. The noble's sour breath ghosted over my skin as his voice dropped. "Oh, you look at you princess, being such a tease. Say just whose attention are you trying to get with this little act?"

I chuckled dryly as Sylvain squeezed me a little tighter. Emboldened I poked my nose up towards his ear.

Obediently the heir of Gautier brought his ear down closer to me so I could whisper sweetly into it. "Who knows, perhaps it's you?"

Sylvain snorted, his arms pressing me into him as he leaned down to return the favor. I felt Sylvain's hot breath on the edge of my neck as he murmured. "Hmm, if I had to guess you're not after me mint spring."

Realizing the game was going too far I hummed a soft warning. "Mmm, did you know that you reek of beer Sylvain?"

One of Sylvain's hands moved to brush my hair away from the nape of my neck. "I'm not nearly as dumb as I act sweetheart. We could be having a much less public session had you just accepted my offer to go for a walk."

"Hmmm…" I made it seem like I was contemplating the idea as I tapped the side of my cheek. "And why would I do that? So, I could end up like the dairy maid and the shopkeeper's daughter early today? So, I could be just another notch in your belt?"

Sylvain pulled back with a grimace as he pulled his head up to look me in the eye. Obviously, my statement completely ruined his mood. "Should have known you knew about those huh? Don't worry, if I had you, I'd forget all those other women in a heartbeat."

I rolled my eyes at the noble's sweet talk. "I am sure that's what you tell every girl who falls for you. I believe I told you I wouldn't even consider you until…"

Sylvain interjected over top of me. "I became more respectable. Ya, ya I heard you the first time. Who said anything about considering anything? Maybe I just want to make a special girl satisfied on her birthday. As a one-night treat, I can be all yours."

Alarm bells went off in my head as I hastily began untangling myself from him. "No, just no. Just how much have you had to drink Sylvain?!"

"Haha, finally caught me huh?" Sylvain let me pull away as he gave me a heartbreaking smile. It was easy to see how practiced he was at this game. "A couple? I lost count trying to keep up with Ingrid."

I shook my head at his confession, now realizing what the sour scent from earlier had meant. "Why does this not surprise me?"

The knight began to pout, his personality flipping a second later back to his normal chipper self in a way I envied. "Awww, but I am so cold and lonely. I could totally use the company. Oh, I know! Here let me show you around. Can I get you a drink? How do you feel about cheese, or maybe I can interest you in some cake?"

I rubbed my temples, already exasperated by the drunk redhead. "You are impossible."

Sylvain chuckled lightly as he bowed to me. "What? Can't I enjoy the company of such a smart, talented woman on her name day? To treat her like the emerald princess she is, the complete ruler of my heart?"

"With as many lunch dates as we have had, one absolutely has to question your motive here. An "emerald princess"?" I snorted at the absurdity of his comment. "Since you're obviously not in your right mind, could you maybe not hit on me? You might say something you don't intend to and break my poor maiden's heart."

The knight winked as he moved up next to me, his hands sliding towards my waist once more. "I would never do that! Well not intentionally anyway, but hey you are the one who kissed me. To show you just how much I appreciate the gesture, I feel compelled to treat you like the sovereign ruler you are and show you the true depths of my love."

I ducked out of his way as the redhead's hands caught my arm, scowling. "A puddle has more depth than your affections at times like these."

I shrugged off Sylvain's touch a second time, and he got the message. The Blue Lion pouted as he held out an arm. "Ouch, alright I get the message. All I am trying to do is show you a good time."

I shook my head defensively as began to entertain his idea of getting a drink.

Sylvain attempted to lead me towards the drinks while I examined the room to see just who just witnessed our heated exchange. As soon as Sylvain looked away from me, he made eye contact with another classmate whose name escaped my tired brain. The philandering knight quickly left off escorting me and chased after the next beauty that caught his admiration. Rubbing my temples again, I made my way towards the nearest barrel of liquids. It felt like if I was going to stay here for any length of time, I would need to secure a drink.

Possibly several at this rate.

* * *

As I neared an open casket, I caught sight of Felix, who was leaning against the nearby wall watching the brawling session in the middle of the room with fierce eyes. I reached out for a clean mug as the swordsman turned to me. "Say, you're here now. Spar with me."

"I sparred with you just this morning and got my ass handed to me, Felix." I snapped plugging a fresh glass into the ale casket, noting the casket was already more than half drank.

"It doesn't matter. You're not drunk yet and watching these fools fight is a bore." Felix sniffed as he watched me drain my first mug eagerly.

As I finished my drink, I drug the back of my hand across my mouth, satisfied. I reached in and pulled a second drink, swirling it as I raised my eyebrow at the swordsman's persistent offer. "What's in it for me besides more bumps and bruises?"

Felix glared at me in annoyance, as if I should be delighted that he offered to spar with me in the first place. "Tsk, nothing that's what."

I shook my head at the swordsman's shortness and took a sip of my ale. "You should probably work on that salesmanship then. I have zero interest in doing anything but relaxing for the rest of the evening."

That caused the Blue Lion to scowl fiercely at me before growling reluctantly. "Fine, if you spar with me, I'll buy you that new battle axe you have been fawning over."

My eyebrows raised, mildly surprised Felix even knew I had been eyeing a new battle axe in hopes of using a steel one in the upcoming battle of the Eagle and Lion. I shrugged and figured it must have been Sylvain's work. "Oh! Now there's an interesting prospect. Anything else you can toss in the sweeten the deal?"

"No, that's my only offer." The swordsman's finely honed temper finally snapped as I tested the depths of his nonexistent patience.

"Tempting offer, but not worth the pain." I chuckled to myself as I took a deep drink from my tankard.

As I drank, I heard Felix's heavy sigh from behind my mug. "What do you want?"

Interested in the fact that Felix was being rather reasonable, I lowered my tankard and looked him dead in the eyes while smiling wickedly. "I want to see a match between you and Sylvain."

The swordsman snorted, unimpressed by my negotiation skills. "Is that what you want?"

I shrugged as I leaned against the table. "No, but I have never seen you two spar. I thought it would be interesting to watch."

Felix snorted a second time and then reached behind the casket to grab his own drink. The swordsman's sour expression did not change as he took a deep drink out of his own mug.

Semi-used to Felix's silences and abrupt behavior I waited to see how he would respond to my proposal as Raphael finished eating his last meat skewer. There was a gasp from the crowd as the huge Golden Deer brawler easily picked Caspar up and slung him over his shoulder. The cheering from the Golden Deer faction increased in intensity as Raphael walked over to the edge of the ring and dropped Caspar onto the ground, instantly disqualifying him from the match for being out of bounds.

With the winning move decided, Claude stepped into the center of the ring as Caspar came back swinging. The fired-up brawler roared at his sudden defeat. "Let me at him! I'm going to beat him to a pulp!"

As Casper raised his fist Dorothea grabbed the back of his wrinkled white shirt and held him back with a wink of encouragement. "You can get him next time; I am sure of it."

Raphael lifted his fist in victory as Hilda stepped into the ring to offer the victor with his winnings, a fully plated pheasant.

Beaming, Raphael tore into his prize while Claude lifted his arm in victory. "Wahoo! Let's hear it for Raphael everyone! That was a thrilling match!"

There was a roar of applause from the crowd as I set my drink down to join in the applause. As I grinned at Raphael's obvious enjoyment, I caught Claude scanning the crowds. My grin slipped as I noticed his gaze stop and landed squarely on me.

Under the scrutiny of my house leader's guarded green eyes I felt the hair on the back of my neck raise slightly as a chill ran down my spine. To counteract his unsettling fixed glare, I hid my face behind my drink as Felix lifted his glass alongside me.

It took another few minutes for the room to quiet down as Claude waited in the middle of the room. As the crowd dispersed for drinks and more food the Golden Deer called out. "Alright everyone, make sure you see Hilda for your winnings! I'm going to open betting on the next match! You know the drill by now, in the meantime let me introduce you to our next act of the evening!"

Claude bowed elegantly, his golden cape fluttering out behind him as his hand extended out to welcome the Black Eagle Songstress to the center of the floor. "Miss Dorothea, the floor is all yours."

I missed what else was said as the temperamental swordsman next to me growled. "You go and get us signed up; I'll inform Sylvain that he will be sparing with me. On second thought…"

Felix's eyes shifted to mine, his hostile brown eyes narrowing in thought. "How about we d 1, that should make the fight more interesting."

"Sounds a little unfair to Sylvain, considering he's drunk." I cautioned as Felix growled.

"Serves him right."

Shaking my head at Felix's lack of compassion, but dearly wanting my new axe I finished my ale and nodded resolutely. "Fine fine, you still have to buy me the axe regardless of if I win or not."

The sour swordsman put his hand on his weapon and huffed. "Tsk, whatever."

My match settled; I made my way over to the event boards to register. Claude was busy as he accepted bets from Annette and Ignatz, so I approached his pink haired partner in crime. Hilda was twirling a lock of hair as she looked down at her clipboard, jointing down quick notes.

"Hey there Hilda, question for you. What's the roster looking like for the evening?"

Hilda's pink eyes flicked to mine as she coyly continued to twirl her hair. Her perfect pink lips pursed briefly as she thought. "Oh, let me think. I think it was Lysithea vs Linhardt?"

I couldn't stop my eyebrows from raising in amazement. "A match with Linhardt? For real?"

"Yes! I think it had something to do with some argument about napping vs studying, but I am a little unclear about the details right now. Either way, they are set to do a magic show out on the docks after this one. Whoever's display is better, by crowd vote, wins." Hilda beamed at me as she shifted from one foot to another.

"I bet Linhardt is going to throw the match." I clicked my tongue wondering what had motivated Lind to join in on a competition in the first place. It wasn't really like him to expand the effort for starters, let alone enter a show based on majority vote.

I looked over at the still sleeping mage, wondering what had inspired him to join in on the festivities as Hilda followed my line of sight.

"So does everyone else. That's why almost all the betting is on Lysithea. Opps, I wasn't supposed to tell you that!" The second in command stuck her tongue out at me and leaned over to whisper. "Oh well, guess you're an accomplice now!"

I froze, getting a sudden bad feeling that I was going to be roped into working at my own party. Hilda's pink eyes glittered as she winked at me, her fragrant, floral perfume was a little overpowering at such a close distance.

"I think the only one who bet on Linhardt was Hubert." Hilda's soft whisper teased in my ear. My eyes narrowed at the news; Hubert wasn't one to take chances unless he could win. I clicked my tongue as I gingerly brought out my coin purse.

The precious few gold coins that lived in the bottom of the purse jiggled sadly as I extracted them. "I'll bet 5 gold on Linhardt."

The pink hair tank stepped away from me, shaking her head and holding her hands up. "Oh no, I don't deal with placing bets! I just give out people's winnings. Keeping track of the odds is entirely too much like work. You'll just have to talk with Claude over there."

I groaned, realizing I would have to talk with my house leader sooner rather than later. "Of course you don't deal with placing bets. Oh, that reminds me I need to schedule a match."

Hilda sniffed lightly at my comment and pointed. "Still need to speak with the Golden Deer himself. He's in charge of all event scheduling as well."

I grumbled and folded my arms as I waited for Claude to finish talking with Leonie.

Hilda giggled at my disgruntled disposition and then gasped in surprise as Marianne fluttered out from behind the shadows of the chalkboard. "Oh, Marianne! There you are! I have been waiting for you!"

Without a word of warning or regard, the tank pushed her clipboard into my chest. "Here take these for a moment please? I'll be right back, I promise!"

My sudden shock and lack of air had Hilda begging for my assistance. "Pretty please Lilianna? Will you look after these for just a little bit?"

I didn't even have a chance to protest as Hilda grabbed Marianne's hand and pulled her towards Dorothea's performance.

"Hilda! Wait-" I tried to call out as the songstress's voice started to sing her song.

I was forced to fall silent as the performance started in earnest. Reluctantly, I looked over the paperwork that had been thrust upon me. Not to my surprise, I now possessed the entire night's betting ledgers. As I scanned over the numbers, the talented songstress's voice rose and fell in the most majestic way, filling my thoughts with a romantic love ballad between a knight and a young lady rather than the raw numbers in front of me.

The song entranced me, distracting me from the fact the ledger was actually rather long, given the extent of the party. Trying to concentrate I observed that most people had been betting on the activities to some degree.

Sylvain had a win-lose streak that took up several lines. The redhead started out strong, placing normal bets and having modest winnings at first. The further down the line I looked, the riskier and more ludicrous his bets became with major losses and very few wins. Next to Sylvain's black and red streak was a surprising name in inky, chilling black. Hubert, as it appeared, was betting for both him and Edelgard. The ominous second made only very strategic wins and no losses. On the second page I spotted Leonie's spending habits and I assumed she was extremely drunk. The red lines informed me that the huntress bet on whoever she felt like at the time of the wager. The next line down, I forced myself to look away from the numbers, putting a rapid halt on analyzing people's spending habits. I wasn't here to do paperwork or to analyze anyone's behavior, I was here to relax and enjoy the party.

Which I was finding it hard to do now, given my sly-eyed, scheming, house leader was standing only a few feet away from me. Claude had since finished his conversation with the drunk huntress and was now crouching down, writing towards the bottom on the second chalkboard. I watched his hand flicking up and down, writing down odds and tallying up wagers behind the board with ease. I bit my lip as I took a second to read the front of the board he was working on, trying to settle my nerves. I wasn't sure why I was so nervous but the hammering in my chest made me painfully aware that I was. I attempted to gather my courage as I scanned over the event chart.

Maybe it was something about the look Claude had given me while he had been in the center of the room, or maybe had something to do with our conversations over the past week. My mind mulled over my thoughts and the possibilities, and came to a standstill when I simply settled on the idea that I was nervous because now that I was at the party I was able to see how much time and effort he had put into actually planning out this event, only to have me blow him off and show up late out of spite.

The guilt ate away at me and I finally mustered up enough of my courage to approach the Golden Deer. Uncustomarily wary of my house leader, I cleared my throat and called out. "Hey Claude, looks like I finally made it."

"Hang on a second Lilianna, I am in the middle of adjusting these numbers." Claude's voice was crisp as he waved me off, continuing to scribble off numbers in a messy, chalk covered hand.

_There it was - thinly veiled warning._

A subtitle clue that something was amiss. Claude was using my full name and not a pet name. I shifted my weight from one heel to the other, as my eyes shifted uneasily to the swinging gold bead on the end of my house leader's braid. "Umm, I actually need to place a wager and schedule a match."

"You and Felix, right?"

That was another hint, a carefully veiled remark that he had been watching me.

I cleared my throat once again, not accustomed to Claude treating me so coldly. "2 vs 1, Sylvain and me vs Felix actually."

The Golden Deer stood up rubbing his chin as he went over the front side of the board and wrote down the match without making eye contact with me. "Right, you guys will be up right after the magic show. Hmm, odds on this match…"

Claude stroked his chin as he gazed at the board.

"I also want to put down 5 gold on Linhardt winning the best of show." I admitted reluctantly, wondering what I could do to make matters right with the Golden Deer.

Claude's calculating green eyes slid towards me as he extended his hand. Nervously, expecting some backlash, I dropped my coins into his waiting palm. The Golden Deer made the gold coins disappear into his jacket a breath later. "Nice odds, any reason for betting on him?"

"No reason..." I held up the ledger clipboard that Hilda was supposed to be looking after and he just shook his head.

"That's good old Hilda for you. Pawning her work off on others." The Golden Deer shrugged and shook his head despondently. "That's also what we call insider trading. It's kind of illegal but I like it. After all we are all just _friends_ here right?"

"..." I rubbed the back of my neck uncomfortably, not missing Claude's typically playful tone's dark edges and snide remarks. I shifted my weight again, really wishing I had behaved more appropriately or hidden my birthday a bit better.

"Umm, thank you for arranging this. I am sure you worked hard to get the place ready and set up. It looks like everyone is having a good time." I struggled to get the words out, nerves and guilt weighing heavily on me.

Claude raised an eyebrow, apparently still unimpressed with my behavior. "Ya, well it might have been better had the guest of honor arrived earlier, but you know studies and all that."

I felt my gut twist as my nervousness turned more to irritation that the Golden Deer wasn't considering how I felt about such a social display. I pursed my lips and stuck my tongue out at him. "Well excuse me _your grace_ , I thought you would be thrilled to have another game piece up your sleeve for the upcoming battle."

Claude let my comment roll off him, his eyes flickering with a malicious glint as he nodded. "True, I am not one to complain about having options, but you could have taken the certification any other day, so I assume you are just out to sabotage me."

"It's payback for not letting me in on your schemes sooner." I snapped, my tempter bringing a healthy blush to my cheeks as I realized he was actually succeeding in getting under my skin.

"It was supposed to be a _surprise_ party, Lilianna. That's how these things work, you know?" Claude shook his head exasperated as I put my hands on my hips huffing.

"I don't enjoy surprises _Claude_ , and I enjoy social parties even less!"

"Thus, the reason this is more party and less socializing. Look, I told you just this morning instead of simply escorting you here like I wanted to, and yet, despite the early warning, here you are. _Late_." The Golden Deer leaned towards me, clasping his hands behind his back expectantly. "I didn't even have to send someone to fetch you."

At this point I knew he was just trying to vex me, and to my regret, it was working. I snorted and leaned towards him threateningly. "You and I both know that if I didn't want to be here, I would make myself scarce and no one you sent after me would even have a chance at catching me."

Dorothea's song was concluding in the background as we glared at each other. We stared threateningly into each other's eyes as the final ballad concluded. Dorothea weaved a tragic ending to the tale as the final verses had the two young lovers committed suicide when they were forcefully parted by their families. The tragic song in the background made it difficult to even consider having a meaningful conversation with my house leader, let alone staying angry at him.

"Then I would have just had to come personally." Claude winked at me and leaned back with a hearty chuckle.

My house leader's comical threat caused me to throw my hands up into the air in exasperation. "Like you have the time or ambition to be watching my every move."

The Golden Deer nodded as he watched me lose my cool, normally composed disposition with amusement. "True, it would have been a bit of an inconvenience reorganizing my schedule, but I also bet it would be pretty fun. I might even learn which passages you're using to get to and from class all the time."

I felt the corner of my mouth twitching, and, despite my best efforts, I lost the battle with the cheeky smile that tugged the corner of my lip up.

_I should have known he knew how I was getting to and from places nowadays._

Knowing when to cut my losses, I turned to leave.

"Petal wait! Before you run off…!" Claude reached into the front of his jacket.

I raised my eyebrow in surprise and tilted my head in curiosity as Claude scowled and tried another pocket. As he searched around for something, I found myself absently wondering just how many pockets his long jacket possessed.

The question popped out of my mouth before I was able to hold it back. "Just how many pockets do you actually have in that jacket?"

"Not nearly enough in my opinion. Ah, found it! Here, hold out your hand." I tilted my hand to the other side as he located whatever he was looking for with a dry laugh.

Despite my growing suspicion something was going on, I found myself drawn in. My curiosity grew by the minute as Claude's mischievous smile had me shifting all the papers to one hand.

"Don't worry it won't bite. Promise." Claude encouraged and, despite my nerves and concerns, I tentatively held out my free hand. My curiosity in knowing what the Golden Deer's game was outweighed my apprehension.

"Now close your eyes." Claude instructed teasingly; his light tone of voice made the butterflies in my stomach start to flutter.

Narrowing my eyes, completely uncertain as to if I was going to regret trusting my house leader, I made the mistake of warning him. "You better not put anything gross and slimy in my hand or I will freak."

Claude's laughter changed to a breezier tone as he continued to tease me. "That takes all the fun out of it. No peeking."

I bit my bottom lip and tried not to imagine what kind of expression I was making. I held my breath as the last thing I saw was the Golden Deer grinning mischievously back at me.

"You can breathe." My house leader teased me mercilessly as I felt him take my hand. I let out a slow, uneasy breath as he chuckled. Several heart beats later I felt a weight in the palm of my hand. I opened my eyes warily to see Claude's grinning visage cupped casually in my hand.

My house leader's cheeky grin caused me to flex. I lightly pushed his cheeks together as I questioned what he was doing. "What...do you think you're doing?"

Claude's response was warmer now, and he winked as he taunted me. "Messing with you of course."

My heart skipped a beat as I squished his face together with a bit more force. He chuckled as his braid bounced against my wrist and I went to comment as a small glitter near his bead caught the light.

Considering this new development, I examined the strange reflection of light further. I leaned forward, interested in this new development, and discovered a small golden chain now ran around my gloved wrist. I raised an eyebrow as the small golden stag hung down at the end of the chain.

"The bracelet was Hilda's idea, she thought you could use more jewelry." Claude shrugged as I felt my mouth hang open. My house leader straightened up, leaning back on his heels as I pulled my wrist in closer for inspection.

"It's beautiful, thank you." I felt the blush start to creep on to my voice. "Claude...you really shouldn't..."

"Have. Ya, I know what you're going to say, but I did it anyway so now it's yours." Claude waived me off, and I was caught off guard by my house leaders' actions once again.

The crowd was starting to move now that the song had concluded, and I found myself faced by a deluge of last-minute bidders. I didn't have much to consider Claude's actions over his words as I was stuck trying to field questions about winnings, betting odds, and ledger statuses despite the fact that Hilda still had all the coins.

As I fumbled to pick up the slack Hilda managed to appear out of thin air up short while later, just as the bidding came to a close and we started to migrate people outside toward the dock.

I handed the clipboard over to its gushing owner with a sigh of relief and quickly nipped off to find a seat. Out on the docks someone had moved Linhardt's chair and the Black Eagle mage continued to yawn sleepily, unperturbed at his sudden change in scenery. On the other dock the Golden Deer's elite sweet tooth mage stood with folded arms, tapping her foot impatiently as the proceedings started.

Claude was making another impromptu speech on the docks while I stared down at the small trinket on my wrist. I leaned on the railings leading down to the docks muttering as I jingled the small golden deer back and forth, watching it catch the light.

"Trust me." I muttered softly as the backlighting from the dining hall bounced off the gold charm. "I think that's what he is trying to say? Maybe I am just looking into it too much."

* * *

I spent the next half an hour watching a variety of spells glitter and amaze me as they shot over the water. Much to everyone's surprise Linhardt took the lightshow out from under Lysithea's feet, using a mix of reasoning and holy magic to create a fantastic display that made the entire lake shimmer like liquid gold. Upset at being outclassed, and in a fit of rage, my vertically challenged, white-haired housemate fired off several spells at Linhardt who calmly deflected them into the shore with a yawn.

The rest of us were not so calm. Several students ran and ducked for cover while other mages took the opportunity to nullify the spells being redirected at them. Mercedes simply laughed as she and Annette continued a lively conversation like nothing was amiss, while Hubert got in front of Edelgard and silenced Linhardt. Suddenly deprived of his magic Linhardt was forced to make a strategic retreat, and ran from the dock ducking the ghostly afterimage of the death knight created by a very peeved Lysithea.

The commotion died down a short while later as Hilda stepped in to calm Lysithea down with a fresh slice of cake. Sensing an opportunity when he saw it, Linhardt promptly found solstice in an empty barrel, subsequently avoiding being seen as a moving target. I left the chaos to go get my training axe and change into my training clothes while others cleaned up the dock. As I left, I jumped over fragments of broken bits of barrels and crates that littered the stairway, and I passed several scorch marks on the docks that had not been there this morning.

When I returned it had been decided that the party was going to continue outside. Somehow Claude had managed to put together a small team to get the festivities moved outdoors, with several tables and chairs being set up on the overlook that lead down to the docks. While an ale casket and the food were being moved, I began preparing for my fight, hefting my wooden training axe and losing up my muscles as Sylvain leaned over the top of the overlook.

"Hey there minty freshness, Felix just informed me that you entered me into a duel?"

I caught Sylvain appreciating my form as I halted my pattern dance. I leaned my axe up against the wall as I tried to gather my unruly hair up into a short pom in the back of my head. "I did. It's payback for stealing that kiss earlier."

The redhead's warm brown eyes widened in shock as I grinned maliciously up at him. "So, it's for real then? Wait a minute, I have had way too many drinks for this!"

I shrugged as I gave up on tying my hair back. Several strands promptly fell out of the pom and tickled the nape of my neck. "Are you really going to leave a poor defenseless woman like me to fight Felix on her own…?"

I pouted and he straightened up. "I couldn't do that. A knight has to protect his lady you know."

Sylvain stepped right into my trap as I beamed up at him. "Aww thanks' Sylvain, that's so nice of you!"

I took a leaf out of Hilda's book and gushed the praise, not bothering correcting Sylvain's comment about me being his lady.

I shook my head, still grinning sweetly as he threw me a unsteady salute. "Right, I just need to find a lance and I'll be ready. You can count on me!"

I chuckled as the redhead wandered off only to be sidetracked by the flutter of another skirt. "Oh, we are so going to lose."

* * *

True to my prediction, our match was over before it even started. Felix broke through Sylvain's half mustered defenses with ease, probably honed by years of practice and sparring with the redhead to know his weakness.

I had already anticipated using Sylvain as bait for the swordsman to attack first, but the rate in which my partner was knocked flat on the ground was a pretty good indication that I was on my own from the start. Still, despite knowing I was doomed I mustered what defenses I could against the ruthless swordsman.

"You know you are getting better at this." Felix growled as I parred his attack and dodged out of his way. "Your footwork is definitely improving."

I shook my hair out of my eyes as I braced for his next attack. Despite my best efforts, the speed in which Felix attacked drained my stamina. The duck and weave began to wear on me the swordsmen knew it. "You just need to work on your endurance now!"

Felix lunged again and I didn't have time to bring my weapon back up into position. The sword's impact sent my axe flying out of my hand. My axe spiraled into the air behind me as I lost all feeling in my left arm.

I didn't dwell on the pain filled numbness as the swordsman brought his weapon back in a reverse crescent. I ducked under the blade as I lunged for Felix's center mass. I tackled my opponent to the ground using a technique Casper liked to use on me. In the mad shuffle I managed to get ahold of Felix's sword arm and I pinned it down as we landed roughly on the ridged stonework.

"Hmph, very clever." Felix scoffed as he flexed his arm, wrapping his legs around me in an instant and twisted. The more experienced combat hound artfully threw me kilter with a well-placed thrust.

In my haste to avoid getting smacked with the wooden combat sword, I had neglected to remember that not only was Felix stronger and faster than me, he was also more practiced in brawling. Minus the surprise, I was forcibly slammed into the stonework in the next breath.

Winded and seeing stars, it took me a second to realize the wooden sword point was posed directly above my throat.

Felix's eyes demanded total submission as he growled menacingly. "You lose."

All the tension in my body left as I closed my eyes. "Can't even let the woman win at her own party, huh master swordsman?"

"No." Felix's voice was as cold as ice pushed off the ground. "But it was a good match. Making use of the redheaded shield there was a smart move."

"Owwww, owww, oww that really smarts." Sylvain pulled himself up by his spear haft with a pain filled groan.

"You know kiddo you can be really mean." My partner groaned in defeat as he directed the comment to Felix who just shrugged as I continued laying in the dust.

"Until next time. Keep training." Felix walked away as Cereza came forward out of the crowd and stared down at me in concern.

"Defeated you have been."

She held out a hand as I groaned in my own pain. "Yup this is definitely what defeat feels like."

She giggled as I let her assist me in getting to my feet. "You are having the purples?"

"I will definitely 'be having the purples' in the morning." I confirmed as I twisted and felt a sharp pain run down my spine in response.

Cereza shook her head in amusement as she opened her shoulder bag. She dug around in the bag for a few seconds and then with a look of triumph exclaimed. "You can be having this."

She held out her hand as I rubbed the back of my neck in exhaustion. My eyes narrowed warily as I held out my own hand. Cereza gave me an encouraging grin as she dropped a small clam shell into my palm.

My friend nodded as I flicked the wooden clasp open curiously.

Cereza's wide purple eyes flickered with concerns as she explained. "To help with the purples."

"The purples huh?" I sniffed, smelling the strong herbal ointment. A combination of scents assaulted my nose and I was able to identify a mixture of arnica, frankincense, turmeric, and rosemary along with a few others I wasn't sure of.

Cereza attempted to say bruise but the word did not form correctly, and she blushed fiercely as I threw an exhausted arm around her shoulder. "We'll work on it."

* * *

The party concluded with Claude yelling for us to scatter a few minutes later. I jerked my head towards the door of the dining hall as several knights broke into the dock and mess hall areas, attempting to apprehend students as we raced to follow directions.

Students scattered in every direction trying to avoid getting in trouble for partying on monastery grounds. I assessed the situation along with the girls from Brigid and the quick consensus resulted with all three of us slipping silently into the water next to the docks. We calmly treaded the dark water under the docks waiting for the commotion to die down.

As more guards rushed in, I watched Sylvain frantically searching for a place to hide. Taking pity on my wounded sparring partner as he limped towards the other side of the docks, I called out softly. "Psst Sylvain, down here! Come into the water!"

The redhead searched around for a second and then located the group of us hanging out under the docks a breath later. Sylvain's brown eyes displayed his bewilderment as I motioned for him to climb down into the water.

"Come on Sylvain!" I urged him as I watched a group of students being captured on the other side of the docks. Sylvain tensed as the guards rounded the corner as I swam out from under the dock and half pulled myself back up onto the dock towards him.

"No - I'll just…" Sylvain's protest was cut off as I reached out and grabbed his knee. The knight's protests were cut short as I gave his leg a hearty yank. Without any more time to protest, the redhead forcefully followed me into the pond with a distinct splash a second later.

I hung onto the noble as he fumbled for a second and then broke the surface of the lake, coughing up water. I motioned for him to follow and we swam back under the docks as Seteth stormed out of the dining hall shouting more orders.

Sylvain whispered in irritation as all four pairs of eyes watched Seteth from under the docks. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"We are being hiding. Is it not normal?" Petra whispered from my other side as I watched Hilda and Marianne making a run for the gardens.

Not far off from the fleeing girls I witnessed Raphael grabbing Ignatz. The huge brawler casually tossed his childhood friend up to Leonie who had made it up onto the rooftops. A second later I saw a familiar barrel start racing across the dock. Linhardt's sleepy head poked up from the barrel he had crawled into earlier as Caspar lifted the barrel up with an ear-splitting yell. The Black Eagle's shout drew the guard's attention and they all began to surge toward the pair in unison.

Laugher from the rooftop caused me to look back up to see Claude and several of the other Golden Deer laughing as the knights chased after Casper. The Black Eagle held onto the barrel for dear life as he ran for the edge of the docks with Linhardt still along for the ride. I guessed what was going to happen next and struggled to stifle a laugh as Caspar started to run out of dock. With the guards amassing behind him, I watched in amusement as Caspar threw Linhardt's barrel into the water. In comedy continued as the youngest son of house Bergliez let out a victory shout and promptly jumped on top of the sleepy scholar.

"This is going to be a delight to explain to Seteth up in the morning." I giggled helplessly as Caspar started padding away from the docks, just barely escaping capture.

Next to me Sylvain shook his head in despair. "I can only imagine what Professor Byleth and his highness are going to say."

Petra interrupted our conversation to nod over to the other side of the lake. "Come, we can be swimming for the east most pond side. Over there should be free of guards, yes?"

"Sounds like a plan because I am cramping up. This water is freezing." I muttered as the four of us swam out from under the docks. Four dark figures slowly swam in the moonlight for the opposite side of the lake without a sound.

We crawled out of the lake just behind the monastery green houses, all four of us shivering and dripping wet as torches and guards started to patrol the area. Petra headed for the nearest tree and the rest of us followed suit a heartbeat later.

"This is going to be a long walk back to the dorms with all these guards. Geeze did Seteth turn out half of Garreg Mach to catch us?" Sylvain and I watched from our tree as two guards passed below us on the garden pathways.

I nodded in agreement as Petra signaled from the tree across from us. "Our dorm is nearest. We will be alright. Best be traveling in small groups."

I nodded as I watched Cereza's tree branch shiver violently. I caught a few soft-spoken Brigid curses about the cold from the small shaman as both her and Petra climbed expertly out of the trees. The island natives split from us with a nod of good luck, leaving just me and Sylvain alone in the trees while another group of guards moved in to start patrolling the area more heavily.

My eyes studied the flickering torch lights blending with mage lights as more magic users became involved in the search for students breaking curfew. I watched Petra and Cereza slowly slink along the shadow edges, just out of torch light as they cut between the green houses. A pair of guards entered a greenhouse across from my tree as I heard a hushed whisper from below.

"Hey, on the bright side at least we are finally alone." I looked down at Sylvain as he winked at me. Another patrol passed right under our tree as he beamed up at me. "Say gorgeous, why don't you just use that little teleport spell and pop us back to your dorm room?"

I scowled down at Sylvain as a bead of water dripped off my nose down onto him. "Between you and me, isn't seeing me dripping wet with pond water enough of a tease for you for the night?"

Sylvain's chuckle was the only thing that was dry in the entire situation. "Hey, a guy can always dream right?"

I rolled my eyes as I caught sight of several of my classmates still moving along the rooftops or skittering between guard watches. "True, but again, I don't desire to be another notch in your bed frame either."

"Oh, come on. It could be fun. I know how to please my lady's and you could, you know, loosen up a bit." The philanderer offered a flirtatious touch to my calf as I yanked my leg out of his reach.

I folded my leg up under me unsure if the shiver I felt was from the cold or something more and growled. "I'm not sure if you're trying to insult or convince me, but either way the odds are looking less in your favor and a lot more like I'm going to kick you out of this tree."

The noble's pleading brown eyes begged for forgiveness as I shivered violently against a gust of cold wind swept through the treetops. "Alright, alright that was pretty shallow of me. Will you forgive me oh goddess of stealth and help me get back to my dorm room?"

I studied the guard patrols, clicking my tongue tartly as the lights flickered across the other side of the lake. "Why should I?"

Sylvain smoothed his hair back as his other arm came to a casual rest on my main support branch. "Because I am charming, have great looks, and a crest?"

I popped my head over the side of my tree branch, and despite hanging upside down I could look Sylvain in the eyes. "I would assume you would be a little more experienced in sneaking back to your dorm room, so do you have to offer me in return for my services this fine evening?"

The waterlogged redhead smirked as he reached out and threaded his fingers through my hair. "I can offer you anything you desire, myself and services all included."

"I feel like that's much too shallow an offer." My breath hitched as Sylvain's head dipped to meet mine.

The redhead's charm was running full throttle as his nose nudged up against mine. "Aww come on Lilianna, I'm begging you here. I'm cold, wet, and in dire need of your warmth."

My brain clocked into overtime as I pulled back a few inches to gain space as I scowled fiercely. "I could do without the last part and a bit more sincerity."

Sylvain inched forward again, his pleading puppy dog eyes begging me profusely and with much more sincerity then his smooth words resonated with. "It is sincere! I am absolutely freezing down here."

I was unimpressed by the redhead's approach but as we both shuttered against another chilly gust of Wyvern Moon winds, I realized there wasn't much of a choice. I could either leave him here and…

My brain turned off as I felt a gentle breath on my lips. The warm sensual sensation lasted a split second, my body barely had time to register it before a gentle sensation cut off my air supply completely.

Sylvain's kiss was hesitant, as if he was uncertain if he was making the right choice and as I failed to respond he pulled away.

"I thought you were just playing hard to get, tell me am I right?" The normally suave redhead pulled away with a questioning look that made him almost appear innocent.

I hung onto my tree branches, dumbstruck by the recent turn of events. My mouth hung open completely flabbergasted as I tried to formulate some kind of response, any kind of response, to the knight's advances. It took me a few tries to formulate a coherent sentence and when I did, I still felt confused.

As the shock of the moment wore off, I snapped back to reality.

"Stop that." I commanded coolly glaring daggers at the redhead whose grin was stuck somewhere between apologetic and pleased.

Sylvain's fingers teased my hair as he brushed his thumb against my cheek tenderly. "Aww come on Lilianna, when you glare at me like that you remind me of some warrior princess. I can't help myself."

My response was flat, and it felt like I was dissociating from the situation at hand as I tried to figure out how to handle Sylvain's intoxicated advances. "If you're looking for a warrior princess, I suggest you try Petra or Edelgard, I'm not anyone special."

My mind blanked out as I released my hold on my support branch in order to drop down next to Sylvain. The wood shuttered for a second and I used the drop momentum to swing down to the next branch underneath him.

I paused on my descent to hazard a look back up at Sylvain. I scowled darkly as I growled a warning. "I am going to forget about this, and you will too."

I went to go climb down to the next branch as a hand touched my shoulder. A large, warm grip held my shoulder firmly in place as I heard Sylvain's voice tighten above me. "Really do you not feel anything at all? I'm really trying hard to be genuine here and all your doing is sending me mixed signals."

"Are you? Because all I can tell is, you're trying to make out with me in a tree." I snapped and shook Sylvain's hand off my shoulder, promptly climbing down out of reach again.

Sylvain's voice was even more tense as he offered a solution. "Would you prefer the ground?"

I rolled my eyes as I selected another branch. "I think you are missing the point here."

The redhead took the hint and the Blue Lion started following me down out of the tree pleading. "Come on babe, I am totally pinning for you. Are all you really going to give me is…"

My feet touched the ground before he could finish that sentence. "What Sylvain? What would you have from me, hmm? I have no money, no title, nothing of value to you at all. Even if I did give you my heart, you're just going to break it. Just like you do all the other girls you flirt with."

I didn't wait for him to get to the ground before pointedly digging into him. "You chase skirts like it's a complete game to you, a way to pass the time! Well excuse me if I am not going to just roll over and give in just because we may have kissed a few times!"

"So, what, do you want jewels? Money? Expensive dresses? I can give you all that." The noble swung down and landed next to me with a sweep of his hair.

I glared at the tall knight next to me, not responding as the Sylvain took a second to recover from his drop. When I didn't move, the philandering male took the chance to wrap his arm around my waist, pulling me into the security of his arms.

Part of me told me this was happening because Sylvain had been drinking, and that was the part I focused on as he slowly brushed my wet clinging locks of hair out of my face.

My breath hitched as he softly declared his status. "I can give you any kind of material things you desire. I am the next Margrave Gautier after all, my lady's wish is my desire."

I felt myself trembling. Not because of the cold, or because the emotions Sylvain was invoking with his honeyed words, but in a rage. I tried to calm myself, but as the redhead's arms tightened around me, I realized he wasn't taking no lightly for once. "Well this lady's wish is for you to let her go before she beats your ass into next week. Really Sylvain, what has gotten into you?"

I pushed myself away from him, my jaw clenched tightly as I trembled with an unaccustomed rage.

Sylvain shrugged as I left the confines of his arms, his head tilted to the side slightly in confusion. "You wanted me to be sincere and honest, well what do you think?"

I backed away shaking my head in disbelief. "I think someone slipped something into your drink and that you're delirious. Come on, I know a way back to the dorm area."

"Oh, a secret passageway! Sounds like fun!" The redhead tipped his head in excitement as I realized I needed to set some ground rules.

"If you so much as utter a single word, I will leave you stranded without any hesitation, understand?" I threatened darkly as I grabbed Sylvain's hand and towed him towards the nearest underground entrance.

"Understood dear!"

* * *

Sylvain didn't make so much as a peep as I led him on a merry maze of passageways, utilizing a combination of servant's passages and a couple of my own underground passages to pop up near our dorms.

Our journey ended as I opened a trap door that opened into an abandoned supply closet. Dust had settled on the empty shelves, as the dark room revealed nothing more than a few abandoned brooms.

I sniffed as the dust rustled and opened the door to head outside as Sylvain climbed out of the passage. The redhead let out a low whistle as I closed the passageway and closet door up behind us, revealing the well-lit entrance to the Blue Lion Dorms.

"You're pretty talented at this." Sylvain commented airily as I dusted myself off, satisfied that we had made it back to the dorm area without getting caught.

I pulled a cobweb out of my hair as Sylvain's hand came up under my chin and tilted it up. "Thanks for getting me back to my dorm, say how about a good night kiss for your reward?"

The hair on the back of my neck immediately stood on end as I pulled away from him shaking my head profusely. "No."

I crossed my arms and glared up at him, wondering if Sylvain was remotely in his right mind. The redhead beamed down at me as I shook my head again. "Just no Sylvain. Good night."

I turned to walk off, suspecting something wasn't quite right with the whole situation but uncertain if it was just the alcohol.

"Well good night then my delightful enchantress of the pond." Sylvain called out sweetly as I ducked down into the greenery of the hedging heading towards my own room.

As I lurked in the shadows, avoiding the patrolling guards, I considered the events of today as a whole. As I climbed in through the windows of my dorm room, I decided I had not the slightest idea about everything that had happened.

The last thing I recalled was setting my uniform out for tomorrow, my new charm bracelet sitting snugly in the center of the black and gold uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Corner:
> 
> Hello again everyone! It's a long time no see - I profusely apologize for the lack of updates this past month. There have been a lot of family emergencies (entirely too many trips to the ER and funeral homes in my opinion) this past month and that's, without sugar coating it, a majority of the reasons why I am so far behind.
> 
> Those emergencies only added to the stress of trying to edit a massive chapter that required more polishing than normal - and I really really wanted to give you guys a good chapter(Story) with character development and several character interactions. There are a lot of moments in this chapter and I hope you enjoyed them - I think the party was probably a whirlwind for Lili and several others involved.
> 
> That being said - let's look a bit more into the chapter:
> 
> The chapter clearly starts off with some heavier tensions, with Lilianna clearly unhappy with all the attention she is receiving. She's scrambling to find ways out of attending her own party - but has enough of a conscience to feel guilty about being late or not showing up at all. (Her boundless curiosity also factors into this, as Claude well knows.)
> 
> But despite that she still insists on antagonizing the Golden Deer by prioritizing her Advanced Class Certifications for the Wyvern Rider Class. Probably because she is as vexed with the Golden Deer for putting this on as much as he is vexed with her on showing up so late. Still - it seems that Claude is running the activities, and the party is a less stuffy nobility type event and more of an entertainment for all/everyone type of party.
> 
> To add to it he even gives her a traditional gift - The Golden Deer bracelet is gifted to Byleth, by Claude, in the game by Byleth's birthday. (In this scenario Byleth obtains the Blue Brooch from Dimitri, because she leads the Blue Lions.)
> 
> Speaking of Byleth and Dimitri, I wonder what's haunting the young prince and why he's waiting outside for the professor? Hmm, seems suspicious and it's strange enough for Lilianna to pick up that something is happening. She jolts that mental note away and then proceeds to at least be decent and make an appearance at the party - which leads us to the red headed elephant in the room.
> 
> Sylvain is a major player(*cough* contributor) to this chapter and it shows in several ways. The three kisses that are scattered around the chapter are, well, confusing to Lilianna. She's uncertain and unwilling to take Sylvain's flirtations at face value, and he's aware of this. However she's conflicted because she enjoys the loose relationship he is tempting her with. So when things start heating up and Lili discovers he's intoxicated she chooses to back off. She backs off, not appreciating his advances either, and in fact,a tiny bit malicious in her plans to bring him back to reality. And while normally Sylvain would hands down respect a hard no from a woman (even successfully compiling at the start of the chapter) He comes back later and presses for answers and attention.
> 
> Part of that is Lili's fault - she is sending mixed signals while he's not in his right mind - but there's something in a bit more going on here. I'll let you speculate - but it might have something to do with an irritated, maybe more than a little jealous, aspiring chemist. (Or maybe it doesn't? We don't know yet - ) Either way - Something isn't right at the end of the chapter and Lilianna, while not quite understanding what's going on, is super confused about the whole night...and her growing emotions/attachment to her classmates.
> 
> Anyway that's all for right now - We proceed onward toward the battle of the Eagle and Lion in the next chapter so please look forward to seeing what happens next! Also a shout out to all of you who followed, favorited/kudo'd or commented during this difficult time. I would like to say thank you for your support from the bottom of my heart and tell you it means the world to me to know you're enjoying the story and looking forward to new content! (I wanted to cry with some of your guys's comments thank you so so much!) I hope you all continue to enjoy the story and again I hope to start picking back up with my weekly releases here soon!
> 
> Until then - if you are enjoying the story or want to support me, please consider favoriting/kudos/following the story and dropping a comment - until next week!


	28. Month of Wyvern Moon - Flower vs Cake Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lili finds herself slipping back into bad habits as she tries to come to terms with Sylvain's advances and Claude's party. She finds the days passing, and discovers a strange date on her calendar. The date marks a upcoming birthday and Lili scrambles to balance her responsibilities, hobbies - and to find a proper gift.

Chapter 28 :Month of Wyvern Moon - Flower vs Cake Part 1

The next week found me steadfastly avoiding people while attempting to puzzle out the rolling storm of emotions inside me. I made a conscious effort to continue attending classes, but my reluctance was clear to almost all but the densest of my classmates. I found myself growing more and more despondent and restless as the lectures wore on, and by the end of the week I was skipping out on class lectures completely.

However, despite my less than stellar performance in my lectures, my individual training sessions proved to be a haven from my classmates and inner turmoil as the sessions consisted of just me and my professors. Morning sparring sessions were also free of drama since no one in the group was much for words first thing in the morning. Instead the sessions were just the steady clack of weapons as I tested out my new steel battle axe on my hapless sparring partners.

Towards the end of the week, as my behavior relapsed back into my old habits that I happened to look on my calendar. Outside of the normal upcoming dates such as an indication that the new merchant caravans were due into the monastery, a soft due date for a small merchant company contract and the traders guild, a few homework assignments and tea dates, the battle of the Eagle and Lion loomed closer.

Next to the ominous red X marking the upcoming class battle royale, a purple heart was scribbled hastily on an upcoming date like an ominous sore. I stared at the heart intensely wondering who had even had access to my room recently enough to scribble the date in without me noticing. My mind drifted to a small list of students that managed to drift into my room at any given day.

Sylvain was definitely a contender but based on my steadfast avoidance of him this past week I knew it wasn't him. Claude was another I would have suspected under normal circumstances, as some kind of strange forewarning to some kind of scheme but I was also avoiding the Golden Deer with a pretentious amount of caution. Outside of the two I normally might have suspected, I knew Professor Byleth had stopped in earlier this week to see how I was doing and to drop off homework packets, but she did not seem like the type to scribble a random heart on my calendar. Which left me with precious few other suspects.

I mulled the thought around in my brain while trying to think of my more recent visitors. Lysithea had stopped in with some cookies the other day...and then it hit me. Cereza had been stopping in for our study sessions and I vaguely recalled a conversation earlier in the month about her own name day being this month. The soon-to-be 17-year-old was ecstatic at the prospect of having a special tea party with Ferdinand and gushed about it at any given day if I gave her a moment to talk. Coupled with a few questions from Caspar I had been fielding this week about Cereza, I came to the realization that I needed to procure some kind of gift for my friends' birthday.

As I stared at the hastily drawn heart as I attempted to recall Cereza's normal schedule. This month I knew from experience that the young shaman was busy with her own preparations for the upcoming Battle of the Eagle and Lion, and without much difficulty I recalled the normal parts of her schedule as well. It was fairly consistent, despite this month's chaos. Cereza normally spent a lot of her time in the study wing of the library, struggling to finish her classwork on time. When she wasn't studying or in additional battle strategy meetings, she had taken to practicing her battle magic in the mage practice courts in anticipation of the upcoming battle. If those areas were empty, I speculated I could locate her with either Petra and Ferdinand, as she rarely left their sides.

I contemplated going to look for her and inquire if she wanted to go into town this weekend shopping but as I was avoiding people like the plague, I really was not keen on spending too much time in the company of others right now. I ruminated over gift ideas instead as a shallow knock on my door alerted me. My eyes flicked uneasily to the door to make sure it was locked as a soft voice called out.

"Lilianna? I know you're in there. Come on open up, I just want to talk." Sylvain's anguished voice struggled to make itself heard through the wooden door.

Noting the lock was secured I edged toward my windows, heavily considering leaving my room via less traditional methods. Lately my windows had been getting more alternative uses then just letting in the errant night breezes as I found myself utilizing them more and more frequently to escape the confines of my room late at night after curfew.

I listened tensed and ready to make an exit as the knocking stopped and I heard Sylvain sigh. "Look, I know I messed up the other day. Can you please stop avoiding me?"

I ducked down, one hand on the windowsill as I heard the door handle jiggle. My lips pressed into a very firm line as I prayed the redhead had enough common sense to not pick my lock. My heart thundered in my chest as there was another polite round of knocks and an even heavier sigh before a muffled thump alerted me that a philandering blue lion was lurking outside my door.

With a small sigh of my own I grabbed my trusty explorers kit and swung it over my shoulders before crawling out my window and into the gardens that surrounded the Golden Deer dormitories.

My impromptu adventure took me down a familiar path, down the road towards my nightly stomping grounds. It was almost nightly now that I found myself sneaking out to wander around the monastery grounds, exploring every twist and turn on the expansive grounds that caught my interest. The sunlight filtered through the trees as I trotted along, intent on getting underground before I was spotted by a professor or one of my classmates.

My feet took me to the hidden underground entrance next to Professor Byleth's room. I made a beeline for the false wall and pulled it open just far enough to slip down into the darkness, down into the depths.

In my recent explorations into the underground caverns had slowly been revealing more and more of their secrets to me. My restless ramblings took me down deeper into the mazes under the monastery grounds, exploring huge caverns and forgotten arenas en masse. Most of my explorations resulted in dead ends, but sometimes they resulted in me stumbling into a slumbering monster's lair, or, on occasion bumping into said monster as the result of my nosy expeditions. Between the odd fights, sneaking around, and moving the rubble, I habitually collected my own share of bumps and bruises for the trouble.

My feet lead me instinctively towards my newest project, clearing away rubble to make enough room to explore a large theater style room. Slowly, under my hard work the ruins were expanding. I explored them eagerly.

As my hands moved the rubble, I felt a little more at ease doing something. Broken writings and cravings arched over my head in a once great hall filled with grandeur. Skillfully carved columns continued to support the ceiling and I somehow felt more at ease then I had in a long time. The architecture had something familiar about it, but I couldn't place it.

The familiar feeling fueled my interest and delighted me, the ancient writings and pillars reminding me of home, but not quite. I could barely read the faded writing on the walls, making out just enough to know some kind of ritual involving a bejeweled cup had taken place.

Intrigued by my findings, I eventually wound up searching for answers to my explorations among the library stacks the next day, but regardless of my research efforts, next to no information on the underground labyrinth or ritual turned up. The stacks of books I read through day after day only grew as I sought to know the elusive origins of the underground caverns. No answers were forthcoming as I overturned what felt like every book in the library. Yet, despite my searching, nary a sniff or shred of information as to what was the ritual below the monastery grounds had been for surfaced.

Nothing that made a suitable gift turned up during that time frame either.

* * *

The day before Cereza's birthday I was still empty handed. At a loss for what to give my friend, outside an annotated pocket dictionary I thought she desperately needed to carry around, I skipped the bottom half of my afternoon classes to run into town. One of the merchant's I was well acquainted with caught me browsing the bazaar with a more critical eye than usual and made a point to strike up a conversation.

In between munching fruit and drinking tea, I explained that I was looking for a gift for a certain friend. He listened with a tentative ear and happily brought out to a new lineup of tea blends he had just received in the new shipment a few days ago that were not yet on market. He winked as I inquired how he had come by them and my merchant contact delighted in informing me the new lineup was courtesy of the new merchant contracts that had been bringing new trade into the city.

Internally pleased to know that my merchants were reaping the benefits of my hard work, I reviewed the new selection of teas. I was amazed by what I saw. The new selection easily tripled the offerings in the area, with new teas trickling in from every area in Fodlan. I giddily reviewed them, hoping to finally lay hands on my ginger teas but was soon utterly disappointed to discover that someone had purchased all the ginger tea that had been in stock the day it got into town.

Disgruntled by the news, my merchant friend offered me a good price on some more exotic tea leaves, a four-spice blend of hot peppers, cinnamon, red peppercorns, and all spice. I was skeptical when smelling it but thought the strange blend might impress Cereza's more exotic pallet of food and drink.

"She is always going on about her tea times with Ferdinand, I might as well get her some tea." The strong scent from the four-spice blend made me crinkle my nose in displeasure and I hurried to put the lid back on the tin. "I hope she likes it."

I completed the trade for the tea a short while later. Skeptically slipping the tea into my worn travel bag, I nodded to my merchant contacts and slipped further into the marketplace. Nothing else really caught my attention as I explored the area a bit more, but on impulse I also picked up a small stuffed black eagle clad in a tatter of crimson red cloth.

The merchant was glad to be rid of the toy, as I soon discovered why. The toy had been ripped on the side and was in danger of losing its cotton filling. I frowned as I stuffed the filling back in and haggled with the merchant until he heaped on a steep discount for broken wares. The final agreement amounted to me paying a little more than a couple of gold.

The merchant smiled as I walked off, skeptically still holding the toy, stuffing its insides back in with a furrow between my brow. "How am I going to fix this…"

I wandered back up the hill to the monastery wondering if my sewing skills were remotely good enough to fix the toy.

I formulated a plan and stuffed the toy into my bag before beginning to jog back up the hill towards the monastery.

* * *

I made it back to the monastery just in time. I made liberal use of the secret passages that I had memorized in order to make it back in time just before our extra house meetings started.

The Golden Deer's jaded green eyes followed me when I entered the classroom, throwing my bag under a desk before wiggling my way around the map as he cautiously continued explaining his strategy.

Claude gave no indication of the other night's events having any effect on his leadership, even after Seteth figured out he was behind the entire event. I folded my arms and listened passively as the Golden Deer laid out his plans in detail. Claude casually slid in that because I passed my Wyvern Rider certification, we had more options on the table in terms of long-term strategy. With the wyvern rider's additional maneuverability added to the rosters, devising a strategy proved to be a bit more interesting...and a lot more difficult to find an agreement that satisfied the entire class. The Golden Deer left off and began proposing different scenarios where the extra mobility my new class offered came in handy.

By the end of my house leader's long list of possible strategies, the benefits of having advanced classes began to sparkle in my classmates' eyes. The hushed side bar conversations informed me that several of them were considering applying for their own advanced class certifications.

"We might actually have a chance of winning!" Hilda cheered as we played through yet another battle simulation the Golden Deer speculated about on the fly.

I stared down at the table, contemplating the actions and the scenario on the display in front of me. One hand balanced on my chin as an uneasy feeling caused me to shift back and forth restlessly.

My restless behavior was not lost on my more sensitive teammates. The green haired artist across from me looked up at me with concern in his gentle brown eyes. "Something bothering you Lilianna?"

I continued to stare down at the tabletop simulation uncertainly, flicking my hand dismissively at my classmate as then gestured rudely at the board. "Nothing in particular, I guess. I think it's more of a 'I want to wait and see' type scenario."

"Oh, what's caught your interest?" Ignatz raked his gaze back over the board with a more critical eye whilst adjusting his glasses.

Our small side conversation interrupted the main argument that had erupted between Claude and Lorenz over who was going to stay behind and command the hilltop. Their heated exchange came to a halt as I gestured vaguely to the riverbanks. "I was wondering if the river is fordable by foot units or not. Heavy armor is a death sentence in water, but if mounted units or lightly armed foot soldiers can get over it without too much trouble Professor Byleth might very well choose to have them push the attack from this direction rather than wait for the bridge."

I pointed to the hilltop that I knew Claude was hoping to secure as his primary position. "Equally, having the high ground works alright for our ranged units, but if either house chooses to rush them in a pinch…."

I thumbed my bottom lip contemplating all the variables at play, attempting to foresee all the different scenarios that could be used against us. Professor Byleth was nothing but experienced, so the only option was to try to be prepared and anticipate her movements. On the other hand, Lady Edelgard was not to be underestimated either. With Hubert running intel collection, I had no doubt the Black Eagle's House was also a force to be reckoned with.

My analysis was abruptly interrupted as Lorenz sniffed irately, leaning over to pressure Golden Deer with a leer of accusation. "A perfectly logical complaint. Claude, just how are you going to protect our ranged units from being rushed?"

Claude shook a playful finger at me. "Tut, Tut. You're neglecting the first part of my plan, for Dimitri and Edelgard to duke it out on wide open plains over there. When a majority of their forces are exhausted from battling each other, then we move in and just pick off the winner!"

In response to the Golden Deer's logical strategy, I simply pointed to the single unit in the middle of the board and watched Claude's smile twitch just a little.

My flustered house leader exhaled slowly as he ran a hand through the back of his disheveled hair. "Well, ya that also counts on Teach going along with that my plan..."

"Professor Byleth is probably our greatest opponent on the field." Lysithea cut in, commenting tartly as she crossed her own arms, leaning over the map with a sour expression on her face. "She possesses an in-depth knowledge of all our fighting styles and weaknesses, so going face-to-face with her really is not a good idea. Wouldn't it be more prudent to just rush her and get the professor out of the way?"

Our house leader nodded sagely as he began moving more pieces around. "I thought about that. Teach is very light on her feet too, so I don't think surrounding her is an option for us out in the open. That's precisely why I wanted _Lilianna_ here to take her on first."

"W-What?!" I panicked, immediately starting to protest this new suggestion as Claude calmly discussed making me bait for the most dangerous unit on the field.

The Golden Deer shrugged off my concern by gesturing to a patch of bushes not far off from the center of the hilltop. The sizable cover contained several of our archer units waiting in ambush. "That's your goal Lilianna, to lure Teach back to this thicket here where our range units will be waiting. Teach will have a harder chance of hitting us if we use the terrain to our advantage, and us archers will have an easier time hitting her if you are distracting her from above."

I felt a deep pit in my stomach start to grow, the uneasy feeling grew as I attempted to consider the consequences of Claude's proposal. The first few simulations had to have been Claude's way of demonstrating the new utility of the advanced classes. This new scenario carried a lot more weight, and as I struggled to come to terms with being put in the middle of carnage, I realized it was probably the strategy the Golden Deer was heavily considering. None of the prior simulations had this level of solid logic behind them, but the concept of me going up and even standing a chance against Byleth was slim to none.

Starting to feel a little sick to my stomach I tried to open my mouth. It was difficult to get the words out, and when I finally did, they came out with an airy plea. "Claude...can we just chat about the likelihood of me standing a cold chance in northern Faerghus against Professor Byleth?"

The Golden Deer picked up the Professor's unit and pitched it toe-to-toe with mine. "I trust you can do it. I need someone who is mobile to do this, you are the only one who can fit this bill Petal, so just trust me on this ok? You can do it."

I mumbled something about hopefully being taken out by an enemy archer before having to deal with Byleth as Claude put his hand on my shoulder. "You're critical to my plan here, so don't let me down ok?"

The weight on Claude's words caused me to pull away, shaking my head as I stepped back. The strong sense of foreboding grew as I attempted to smirk. "Why do I feel like I am going to need a medic before this is done?"

Claude chuckled dryly, not denying my morbid sarcasm as he turned to put our game pieces away for the evening.

* * *

It wasn't long after we packed up and left the classroom that I found myself sitting half on the edge of the monastery wall taking in the view. The mountainous landscape stretched on into the setting sun as I chewed on the end of a stalk of straw, my mind skimming over the nearly endless possibilities as I watched the clouds blow by in the blue sky.

I wasn't sure what the Golden Deer was scheming, putting one of his prior mage units on the front lines like I was used to frontline combat, but some small part of me had faith that the resourceful deer wouldn't just throw the battle or sacrifice one of his unit's needlessly.

I scrubbed my face, not happy with the scenario that had outlined my fate, but also realizing that as a wyvern rider I had given up my responsibilities as a healer. I needed to step up to the risk at hand. My agitation at not being able to cast spells without wanting to split my head open irritated me to no end and I tried to come up with a better solution to Claude's scenario that didn't involve me going toe-to-toe with the most experienced combat professor in the monastery.

As I mulled over my options, I heard the telltale click of boots on stonework coming up from behind me. I didn't look back, mildly considering that if someone pushed me off the wall top I wouldn't be in any condition to fight in the upcoming Battle of the Eagle and Lion.

My morbid little thought was cheerful, cleaved through as Hilda's chipper voice slid up next to me. "Hey there Lilianna, what are you up to?"

"Hilda? What can I not volunteer for?" I cast an unimpressed glare at the smiling, pink haired second as she leaned on the wall top next to me.

"Oh nothing, I just thought I would come and chat with you. You know, considering you keep disappearing as of late."

My eyes narrowed at Hilda as she beamed brightly up at me. "Uh huh, so you're coming to check up on me?"

The heart of House Goneril returned my pointed glares with unassumingly large eyes and a small gasp of feinted surprise. "Well sure! I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't. You just seem so distracted since the party, like you have been avoiding us. So, I thought I should come over and see what's wrong!"

"..." I went silent as I realized I still had to find a solution to Cereza's birthday present. I scowled darkly as I reached into my bag. My hands fumbled and then pulled out the plushie from my earlier market adventure. "Nope...nothing wrong here."

Hilda teased me as I slowly unwound the red scarf from the plush toy, being cautious as to not to tear the toy further. "Oh, I know! Your dower mood has to do with Sylvain, right? You've been avoiding him."

I continued to inspect the torn toy, pointedly ignoring the gossip's attempts to get a reaction out of me. "Mmm, maybe Mercedes can help me with this, or Ashe…?"

"That's totally _it_ isn't it? I thought I saw you two kissing! So, are you two a thing?" Hilda leaned on me as I threw my legs over the side and slid back down on the ground next to her, leaning against the railing while still looking over the damage and praying it was a quick fix.

"He was drunk and thought it would be a good present. I wouldn't read that much into it." I flicked my hand at Hilda to shoo her away from that dangerous line of thought. "Your digging for gossip in the wrong places. Try someone else Hilda."

The pink haired second began to pout as I waved her off. "Aww, but you always seem to have something interesting going on. The party was a hugeeee hit!"

I shifted, tucking the toy back into my bag to turn my full attention back to the problem next to me. My gaze stared down into the depths of Hilda's sparkling rose pink eyes as I flatly dismissed her. "Then it's all thanks to you and Claude, nothing I did."

"True, I did put in a lot of _effort into planning it."_ Hilda twirled a lock of her hair and continued pouting.

I sensed what she was digging for and refused to glorify the events of last week with any sort of answer the gossip mill could run with. Whatever was going on between me and Sylvain definitely did not need the rumor mill tagging along for the ride. I stopped leaning against the wall and grabbed my bag. "I really need to get this fixed by tonight, if you don't mind?"

"Oh, I don't mind at _all_." I felt the vice dropping as the pink haired axe warrior smiled sweetly up at me. "It's just, oh the party caused quite a few of us to get into trouble and now we have kitchen duty. I was wondering if…."

I held up a hand to cut her off, already seeing where this was going. "No thank you, my turn is tomorrow, and you really do not want me in the kitchen Hilda."

Hilda held her hands up as she tilted her head coyly to the side. "That's such a shame, a little birdy told me that Mercedes was volunteering there. It would be such a good chance for you to talk with her…"

I tried to swallow, feeling like the resourceful tank was getting the better for me as she beamed up at me. "Oh, and be sure I won't let the little matter with Sylvain rest. You know it's about time you showed a little interest in the _men_ around here. It would be super fun to speak with you about all the fantastic choices for once."

My irritation at being toyed with began to simmer as I growled roughly in her direction. "Ya, I am sure _men_ are just who you want to talk about. You would totally break poor Marianne's heart if she overheard you."

My snide comment caught the tank's attention and she immediately dropped the act as I shifted my pack. "Wait come again?"

I took a few steps towards the dining hall, with Hilda following a few steps behind me. "I said, I doubt you really want to talk about romantic relationships with me."

"Why not? There are so many to choose from! Lorenz is so fashionable, Ferdinand is the ideal picture of a white knight riding on a horse, Dimitri is so strong and gallant…" I stopped and scowled darkly as Hilda's gossiping continued to ramble off eligible bachelors at the academy.

I knew the second was doing it as a distraction, hoping to get a reaction out of me and I sighed as I realized she wouldn't let it go of the topic unless I did something to distract her. I played with the strap on my bag, toying with an idea in my head as Hilda continued rambling on.

We continued walking as I switched sides with Hilda to walk on the outside of the walkway, pinching her closer to the wall as she followed alongside me. "Oh alright, what about Raphael and those bulging muscles then? Or how about Ignatz? He has that whole shy, little brother thing going on and it can be kind of cute. Like just the other day he cleaned the classroom all by himself as to not interrupt a conversation I was having! It was so considerate! I just had to tell him so!"

I cut into her daydreaming as I wedged her a little closer to the wall, the ideal place to execute my revenge came into view with a few more steps. "Hilda, I think you have confused me for someone who's looking to find a partner at this academy. I am sorry to inform you I am neither interested nor looking at this moment."

Hilda just gasped in surprise at my confession. "No way! Just like that? I could have sworn by the way you were kissing Sylvain the other day you were totally into him!"

It was finally my turn to flip the tables on Hilda as we walked past a small alcove. Casually as if I had practiced the motion, I turned and placed my hand up on the wall next to Hilda's bouncing pigtails. At the same time, I snuck my other hand under her chin, tilting it up.

"Do you have the will to say no in a position like this?" I purred softly watching the tank's face turn the most brilliant shade of red.

I lowered my lips toward hers, pressuring Hilda a little more as I stopped just short of kissing her. My words ghosted faintly over her glossy pink lips. "I bet this would be your first kiss. The way you're making such a big deal out of it, I just have to wonder…"

Her perfectly made up eyes shimmered as I pushed myself away with a conniving smirk. "Just teasing, don't think too much into it Hilda dear."

I winked at her as she continued to lean up against the wall looking stunned. I gave the bewildered second a short wave and began walking back towards the kitchens, relieved to finally be alone with my thoughts once more.

* * *

"Oh my! You want me to sew your plushie? I would love to, but I am a bit busy right now."

I sighed as I attempted to convince Mercedes to give me a hand in repairing the toy in my hand as she turned to grab ingredients from a nearby cold closet. Mercedes smiled at me as she headed inside, slipping on the icy entryway as she did so.

I watched the scene unfolding with concern as the healer stuttered, lurching forward as she went to faceplant into the shelving. Alarmed, I skated forward on the slick surface, grabbing the healer's flailing arms before she fell topped over. "Hang on, I got you!"

I helped steady the Blue Lion as she stood upright. "Wow! Thank you! That would have been a rather nasty fall."

I nodded sagely as she turned to collect the milk and butter, she had originally entered the room for. The healer slipped again as I adjusted the bag on my shoulder. "If you need a hand…?"

Mercedes waved me off as she collected her ingredients. "Oh, that is very kind of you, but the head chef told me to not let you anywhere near the supply rooms."

I rolled my eyes as she searched for an open block of butter that wasn't industrial sized. "It was one time Merci, I'll be fine."

"Oh no, it was not just one time. The head chef told me that you defiled the stock rooms. You almost destroyed the kitchen, and that didn't even account your cooking skills." Mercedes clicked her tongue at me as she found what she was looking for.

"It was a salad." I grumbled as the healer let out a light airy laugh.

"Of course, you could always try to sew the poor toy back together yourself."

Muttered darkly, I pulled my bag out from behind me and pointedly showed her a roughly engineered patch on my bag that made it look like some Frankenstein creation.

The healer let out a fresh peal of breezy laugher at my hideous patch job. "Oh dear, it looks like we'll also need to fix your bag. Well practice makes perfect they say! I would be happy to look it over when you're done."

I sighed, disheartened at the prospect of trying my hand at sewing. I stared down at the poor toy as half of its stuffing proceeded to creep back out the tear. I ruefully attempted to stuff the cotton back in as we both flinched at a sudden smashing sound from the next room over.

Another shattering sound followed a few seconds later.

"Who's on dishes?" I inquired as I flinched against yet another piece of shattering china.

I looked up at Mercedes as she inspected some of the nearby shelves for fruits and vegetables. "Gosh, I am not sure. They said the student who was supposed to be on dishes today was sick and couldn't come in. I sure hope they found a replacement."

I raised an eyebrow in question. I wasn't sure if I was more concerned that Mercedes did not remember who was washing dishes, or that the student in the room next door actually kept breaking them. The sound of another broken dish rang out along with a yell and my mind shot to Hilda.

I wanted to groan in frustration as I stashed the broken toy back in my bag. "I am going to go lend a hand to whoever is next door."

"That's awfully nice of you. They sound like they need it." Mercedes nodded to me as she motioned for one of the empty supply baskets next to me. "I am sorry I can't be of assistance right now, but maybe if you drop it off to my room later after supper I can see what I can do."

I passed the healer one of the wicker baskets from the shelf next to me. "No it's alright, I am sure you have other things going on. I'll just figure something else out. Sorry for bothering you."

"You're fine, I am just sorry I don't seem to have time right now to help." Mercedes apologized as I waved off her concern.

"It's alright I should have been prepared for this. I bought it on a whim anyway."

The healer looked a bit sad as she set her milk and butter into the basket. "Well, if you change your mind after supper please feel free to come find me."

I smiled as I grabbed the doorway and stepped over the icing rim. "Thanks again for the help Mercedes, oh and watch your step when you leave!"

* * *

I wandered over to the other room to find the washroom in complete disarray. Fresh soap suds covered the floor and some of the wall as I poked my head in experimentally to see what the noise was about.

I hurried to hold back a laugh as the next thing I spotted was Claude. My valiant house leader was covered head to toe in even more soap suds as he stood in a soggy puddle while being berated by the head cook. The Golden Deer kept apologizing as an array of broken dishes lay on the floor by his feet.

I stifled a laugh as I slipped into the room, leaning on the doorframe grinning as Claude paused in his apology to look at me. The head cook caught on a second later, and slowly, as if realizing his nightmare was about to get worse, turned around.

The reddish tint on the chef's face faded to an ashen white as I smiled sweetly up at him. "I heard that the student who was supposed to wash dishes called in sick. Thought you might be able to use the help?"

I revealed in watching the internal chaos of the head cook as he looked between Claude and then at me. The chef's face looked exactly like an ongoing horror show as he gasped for air. The turmoil continued for a few seconds before the lead chef just gave up. The chef threw his hands up into the air and pointed gruffly to the spare apron on the rack before walking out and shutting the door firmly behind him.

I cackled with delight at the head chef's reaction to my sudden appearance and walked over to get the apron. As I pulled it off the peg, I felt a renewed fit of laughter bubbling up as Claude stared at me in complete astonishment.

It took the crafty Golden Deer a second to find his words, but when he did the astonished expression turned to an easy-going smile. "Well now Petal, I didn't expect him to stop yelling at me for another hour or so. Your timing couldn't be better."

I suppressed a satisfied giggle as I tied the apron around my waist. "Pff, it had nothing to do with timing. Mercedes and I were in the cold room next door and kept hearing you breaking the dishes. I figured I would come over and lend a hand, since washing the dishes is the only job in the kitchen I am allowed to handle anymore."

Claude's smile twitched as I giggled. "You sure showed him them. The expression on the head chef's face was like a ghost had just walked in."

I pulled off my gloves and stored them away in my bag with a malicious smirk. "Ah, yes that would because I can single handedly destroy his supply closets and give several people food poisoning on the same day."

"Right...I remember that now. He came to me after your first week and begged us to never put you on kitchen duty again." Claude stood thinking as his soggy apron dripped slowly onto the floor. A small puddle collected under his boots as he contemplated his thoughts.

I shrugged as I slipped across the floor towards the sink and a tower of dirty dishes. "Yet somehow I keep ending up with it."

My house leader shrugged and joined me at the sink with a cheerful wink. "If it wasn't for someone, or several someone's skipping their chores all the time I could probably keep you off kitchen duty."

I scrubbed at a suspicious looking stain as Claude pulled a dish from the bottom of the pile. The whole thing tottered as I dropped my plate down into the water, rushing to steady the tower of plates across from me.

We both eyed the tower suspiciously as I gazed out of the corner of my eye at my house leader. "You don't do this often do you?"

The Golden Deer scratched the side of his face as half the water in the basin slushed around, soaking the floor by our feet.

"Can't say I do. I just heard they needed a hand, so I came over and jumped in." Claude admitted as I looked down at the growing puddle of water by my feet. I could already feel the luke-warm liquid seeping in through the seams of my boots and sighed. I took up a scrub brush and turned to start working on a different stack of the plates.

"I'll do this, you can dry and put them away. Not too hard huh?" I handed Claude one of my freshly washed plates and nodded to the drying cloth next to him.

"This isn't that difficult." The Golden Deer moved another plate as he balanced the clean one in one hand and a dirty one in another. I watched the whole stack wobble as he set the dirty one back down on top of the tower instead of handing it off to my outstretched hand.

"That's not convincing considering you're covered in suds and dripping wet."

Claude turned back to me drying the clean plate off before setting it off the side."Oh? Do you have a problem with seeing me dripping wet?"

I rolled my eyes and moved to splashed him. There was a fresh wave of water that soaked my boots as the Golden Deer agilely avoided my attack. "We will be here all night at the pace you're moving. Come on, it could be a lot faster if I wash and you dry."

"You're tactfully ignoring my question I see." My house leader teased as he grabbed another drying cloth and threw it over his shoulder.

I rolled my eyes again and felt around the murky sink waters for dishes. Locating one I started scrubbing. "I'm not ignoring the question; I simply refuse to gratify you with a response. Anything I say can and will be held against me."

"Too true! Opps..." Claude chuckled as I handed him a freshly cleaned plate. He grabbed the slippery plate and promptly dropped the chine down onto the stone floor.

We both stared at the broken plate and as the Golden Deer sighed.

* * *

Later that night I flopped down in my bed utterly exhausted and feeling like I had just had someone picking apart my brain. Claude had needled me endlessly with questions, crossing a line somewhere between flirting and teasing to actual questions on my thoughts about his proposed strategy and the new merchants in town.

My brain gave up answering coherently about halfway through the stack of dirty dishes. I really hadn't had my own chance to ask my house leader questions which left me feeling more perplexed. It kind of felt like I had just lost a battle, but was yet unaware of the stakes I was playing for.

The only solid conclusion I had come to on the whole matter was that the Golden Deer had been keeping me occupied by controlling the flow of conversation.

My brain still swirling, I pulled out my sewing kit along with the ripped eagle plushie. I threaded my needle and started attempting to repair it. A low song I had picked up on my travels over the years stumbled over my lips. It was a long ballad about a man who had joined the army only to find that the war to be pointless and to want to return home, only he had numerous trials to overcome before he could return. When the man finally did return home, he found his home in disrepair. His once lovely wife had since wed his best friend's while his son had been sent away to prison.

I didn't realize how focused I was on the song until I pricked my finger. I scowled and moved one finger up and continued the song for another verse, until I stabbed my other finger. I broke the song off and swore violently.

A colorful string of Almyran rang out as I tied off my work. I pulled the needles out and stuffed them back in the small sewing kit I carried before sitting back to survey my completed work.

It looked awful with threads poking out in all directions and crossing over in every which way that completely lacked any sort of pattern. Half the thread wasn't even the right color, fading from a black to a faded brown shade. Whether it was from concentrating too much on things in my head or trying to remember lyrics on an old ballad, my stitch work was clearly lacking.

I sucked on my lanced fingers, thinking about what I could do as I got out a knife and started to single handedly cut the stitches back out. Another round of stitching would take me all night, if I even got it right. I scowled darkly as I strongly considered going to find Mercedes and asking her for help when the idea hit me.

"Cake. I can make her a cake."

Quickly I abandoned the toy, tossing it into a darkened corner of my room as I got up still sucking on my fingers. A small stack of papers dropped off my desk and fluttered to the floor as the toy landed upright on my desk.

I scowled darkly at it as I flung open the front door, heading out into the dark of night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Corner:
> 
> Heyo welcome back for the fun ride that is chapter 28 - and if you havn't read the title or read the last bit - its a 2 part adventure for Lili...featuring her searching around for a gift for Cereza in return for the handmade cake.
> 
> Bonus Lore: I honestly didn't plan this out but Lili's birthday is the 9th of the Wyvern Moon with Cereza's is the 13th of the Wyvern Moon. (Honestly Lili's birthday was chosen more or less because I a) choose a month with the least amount of birthdays to even it out and b) Liked the idea of her being a Libra astro sign. I thought it fit - a balancing of weights held a lot of symbolism as an air sign. Some interesting lore pieces that I work to incorporate into Lili's design from a libra standpoint: fixation on balance and harmony and equality. While not showing that well at the present you see hints of this due to her merchant background and her desire for stability (To fit in with her classmates, and to have a place to call home.) Generally easy going - Lili enjoys her sarcasm, but it's not often you see her making waves in the social orders for her own sake. Ever notice that? Normally she's reacting to someone else antagonizing her *cough* Lorenz or in this chapter - Hilda.
> 
> Which leads me back to the chapter at hand! So I am returning to weekly releases - and you can look forward to things returning to normal again. (I mean this is week two but if you check out my twitter you'll see that I have the next 6 chapters parsed out and ready for editing!) That being said this was an interesting chapter wasn't it?
> 
> Lili's running around again trying to figure out all these emotions, sneaking out to go explore and go shopping rather than deal with her own thoughts. We have a clear source of her trouble - who seems like he is looking to' apologize' (Looking at your Sylvain, camping outside her door are you?) And then we have a pink haired gossip that's looking for information as to what that was about. However Hilda gets a little more than she bargained for pressing Lilianna for answers. To Lili's credit, she keeps telling Hilda to drop it and when she doesn't, Lili has no qualms about demonstrating how things went down. (I bet Hilda won't try that twice!) We also see things are heating up and the houses are cracking down on their strategies for the upcoming Battle of the Eagle and Lion - and you can see a little bit for foreshadowing there.
> 
> Lili is not remotely pleased with the Golden Deer's proposed strategy either - but you'll need to wait to see how the battle actually pans out. *Evil laughing* I hope you look forward to it - Lili sure doesn't. Towards the end of the chapter we see Lili trying to help Claude out in the kitchen, brought in by some ironic twist of fate. (Thank you Hilda for skipping out of dishwashing duty because you don't want to chip your nails.) - and retiring to her room to try to sew.
> 
> Which is funny - as we see sewing isn't exactly in Lili's repertoire of skills sets, in addition to kitchen work….which might allude to the upcoming trouble she gets into in Part 2 of Flower vs Cake. So plenty to look forward to - and plenty of adventures left for me to share.
> 
> Before you go - I would like to encourage you - if you're enjoying the story to hit that Like/Kudo button. And if you wish to encourage me in return or you're feeling a little adventurous, how about leaving me a nice comment on what you thought? And - if you do not want to miss the next chapter release date - hit that follow button! I shall see you soon!


End file.
